New Perspective
by Shadow2341
Summary: Sasuke wasn't the only one to survive the Uchiha massacre, his twin sister survived too… and her presence shifts the dynamic of Team 7 and the 'Rookie 9.' Action, romance, pain, and comedy ahead. Not your average twinfic. Narutocentric. PermanentHiatus. Remaining outline posted.
1. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sigh…**

**Summary: Sasuke wasn't the only one to survive the Uchiha massacre, his twin sister survived too… and her presence shifts the dynamic of Team 7 and the Rookie 9. Comedy, romance, pain, and action ahead.**

**A lot of you are probably reading this reluctantly, maybe out of boredom or hesitantly checking out the first chapter to ensure that yes, this is another disappointing story about an unoriginal OC that undoubtedly must be a Mary Sue. Rest assured, at the point I am right now in the story (31 chapters in,) I can say with great confidence that Aiko has avoided Suedom, and this has been confirmed by many others.**

**Does that mean you'll love the story? No, I've had my share of negative reviews, and more than a few are justified. But please read and draw your own conclusions. In the end, I hope you enjoy the story.**

101010

_I saw tail lights last night in a dream about my first wife.  
Everybody leaves and I'd expect as much from you.  
I saw tail lights last night in a dream about my old life.  
Everybody leaves, so why, why wouldn't you?_

Great Expectations - Gaslight Anthem

101010

Uzumaki Naruto was friendless. He had been that way for the longest time, before he had been kicked out of the orphanage. His only true friend was the Hokage of the village, and even he was more of a grandfather. Naruto was utterly alone in the world; the village he had grown to love simply hated him, the villagers' eyes only showed hatred, pure hatred, for his presence.

So Naruto was silent, he glared back, but eventually the stares became too much. He ran from the playground, away from the whispers, the glares… why did they hate him so much? What had he done? What had he-

"Are you okay?"

A voice, another child's voice, stopped him. The blonde haired boy turned to look at the voice's owner, a dark haired girl stared at him curiously. Her stare wasn't filled with the obvious hate of the villagers, rather it just held question in it. Naruto wiped away his tears, not daring to show how much the villagers had hurt him.

"I-I'm fine!" Naruto replied, with a bit of a loud stutter.

The girl was sitting on a swing, she shrugged, "My mom says it's okay to cry sometimes, it means we're human. My dad said only weak people cry, though."

"I'm not weak!"

"I didn't say you were," she replied defensively, beginning to swing, "That's just what my dad says. What's your name, anyways?"

"…Naruto."

"Well, I'm Aiko. Do you want to swing with me?"

Aiko gestured to the swing seat next to her, which was empty. Naruto cautiously took it, sitting down, watching as the black haired girl quickly got higher and higher. His own seat didn't move.

"Why aren't you swinging?" Aiko slowed herself down, to stare at him curiously again.

"I… I don't know how."

"What? No one taught you how to swing before?"

Naruto was silent.

Aiko shrugged, "Okay well, just watch me, I'll go slow." She began to shimmy herself again, kicking her legs out and under in a rhythm, slowly getting the seat to move back and forth. Naruto cautiously copied her, and quickly found himself moving in a similar motion. Aiko, seeing that her new friend had got it, quickly began to kick out and in faster.

Naruto soon found himself rising up and down at a rate that even slightly scared him, it was… exhilarating. At the top of his swing, he felt his heart drop as he fell, only to be swung upwards again by the force of his movement.

"See? Swinging is the best!"

The wind pressed against his face, Naruto's heart swelled as he laughed happily, genuinely, at the feeling that had found him. He had a friend, a real friend.

For nearly an hour, they swung back and forth, only stopping to talk a little, and catch their breath. Naruto opened up, little by little to Aiko, admitting that he lived by himself, that he was an orphan.

He should have known it was too good to last. A black haired boy, in similar blue clothes to Aiko approached them. They slowed, and Aiko greeted him, "Hi Sasuke-chan!"

"Mom wants you." Sasuke replied shortly, Aiko nodded and hopped off the swing, waving to Naruto.

"Bye Naruto, I'll meet you here tomorrow, 'kay?"

Naruto nodded mutely, as she ran off. Sasuke however, stayed, glaring at him. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"I'm Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who? Whatever, I don't care. You stay away from my sister!"

Naruto blinked, "But… why? We're friends, uhm I think."

"You aren't friends." Sasuke replied hotly, "She's from the Uchiha clan, the greatest clan in this village. You're a nobody, stay away from her!"

With that, Sasuke turned away and ran in the same direction Aiko had, towards the Uchiha compound.

His swing swung listlessly under him, Naruto despaired at the loss of his new friend. He was alone again.

101010

"Wow nii-chan! How do you hit all those targets without your Sharingan?" Aiko wondered allowed as Itachi struck all the targets again with his kunai. Sasuke looked on in similar amazement.

"One day you'll learn too."

"Can you teach us now?" Aiko asked excitedly.

"Not today, Aiko-chan."

"Awww, nii-san you never want to teach us." Sasuke complained, "We're old enough, we can do it too!" Itachi picked Aiko up and put her on his back as he began to walk towards the Uchiha compound, Sasuke following behind him.

"There is no need to rush to gain strength, Sasuke." Itachi said finally, after a minute of walking in silence, Aiko had rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

Sasuke scowled, "Dad says we should be stronger, more like you. Is it true you were already a genin when you were our age, nii-san?"

"…Yes."

"…Dad loves you more than us." Aiko whispered softly into her brother's shoulder, Itachi felt her shudder against him, making sure her tears stayed unshed. Itachi cursed his father's pride in him, his foolish plans, and most of all he cursed the elders of Konoha for putting him in this position.

"Do not take what father says seriously." Itachi replied after a moment, "He loves you both very much, just the way you are." Neither of his siblings responded, though Aiko held him a bit tighter.

Sasuke didn't feel his brother's words, they were empty. Father loved Itachi more because he was stronger, because he was talented. Sasuke was neither; he trained so hard at the academy but didn't progress at a rate that made his father proud. All his father could seem to think about was Itachi. He knew his sister felt similarly, but at least she had their mother. Sasuke's mother loved him, he knew that, but it was obvious that she loved Aiko more.

Aiko and Itachi, they were both so much better than him. Everyone who met Aiko adored her. Sure they smiled at Sasuke, were genuinely polite… but his coldness, his blunt tone, it made people like him less. Despite his clan, Sasuke had no friends, all he had was his brother and sister.

Itachi was never one for talking, but Sasuke felt him pulling away from them. Aiko had many friends at the ninja academy in their class, but Sasuke only had Aiko. Every day Aiko would chatter about Sakura this, Ino that, and Sasuke would be silent, left out again.

The other boys had tried to make friends with him, sure, but they weren't able to stand his arrogance, his haughty belief that he was superior to them… it left him quite alone. The other children had their friends, Sasuke had no one.

Of course, he wasn't the only one. There was also Naruto, who was even more alone than he was. Sasuke had Aiko, despite her growth away from him. Naruto had no one, no family, and no friends. More than that, Naruto was despised by the villagers.

They seemed to hide it well, but Sasuke could see it in their eyes, they seemed to hate Naruto for no apparent reason. Just as he noticed the faint dislike that everyone who met him seemed to have, he noticed the ire of the villagers. At first he had believed it was due to the pranks that Naruto played, the loud voice he had developed, but it was too deep, the hatred for the blonde had left Sasuke at a loss.

He ignored the conundrum, Naruto was unimportant. He was dead last in their class; he failed every test, slept in class, and couldn't even hit one target with kunai. Sasuke and Aiko were at the other spectrum completely, Sasuke topped the class with Aiko close behind. Their teachers crowed that they were prodigies, even though their father simply deferred to the fact that Itachi was better.

Sasuke had played with the idea of becoming friends with Naruto, but like the villagers, his father seemed to despise the boy, and he stayed away, in fear of his father's hatred turning on him.

"…the death of Uchiha Shisui…"

Sasuke was suddenly made aware of the three Uchiha that stood before them, Itachi had put Aiko down and was currently staring at the other three, something akin to rage in his eyes. Quicker than Sasuke could blink, Itachi attacked the other three, sending the three to the ground before they could barely activate their own Sharingan.

"Itachi!"

Before Sasuke could call out, his father had appeared, grabbing Itachi by the arm, even though there was no need. Itachi made no attempt to attack the already downed Uchiha again, his father apologized to the three quickly, claiming the Itachi had been under a lot of stress. To Sasuke's amazement, Itachi fell to his knees and apologized as well.

The strange scene finally ended, Itachi went off alone, and his father sighed and shook his head before walking off. Aiko and Sasuke were left alone; Sasuke stared at the back of his older brother's head as he walked away.

"What just happened…?" Aiko wondered aloud, Sasuke shrugged, he had no idea. "Aiko… I'm going to do it."

"Do what?" His sister asked curiously. Sasuke scowled at the back of Itachi's head, "I'm going to become stronger than Itachi, and then father will look at me the way he does at him."

"Father loves you, Sasuke."

"He loves Itachi more."

"Its not a contest, nii-chan." Aiko defended her brother and father. Sasuke glared at her, and eyes widening, she stepped back uncertainly, "Sasuke-chan?"

"Don't call me that." He replied hotly, and stormed into their home. Aiko felt tears coming to the surface, her brother had looked at her with such… rage. It scared her.

101010

"See you tomorrow, Aiko-san!"

"Bye Ino, Sakura!"

Aiko giggled and walked in the opposite direction as her two best friends, the academy was a fun place. Sure they were learning to kill, but after being isolated as an Uchiha her whole life, it was nice to make new friends outside the clan.

Inside she only had Sasuke, here; she had all kinds of friends. Thinking of her brother made her good mood disappear, he had grown… cold, to her. Through everything, she always had her family. But now Sasuke was moving his own way. After his best friend Shisui's death, Itachi had grown distant. Her father and mother were always meeting in secret with the rest of the clan. Aiko realized that something big must be going on within the Uchiha clan, but she didn't know what.

Instead of investigating she retreated into her schoolwork. It was none of her business what the clan leader's wanted to do with the Uchiha, she strived to do her best in the academy. Although her grades improved even further, her progress had nothing on Sasuke, who improved in leaps and bounds.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" A voice screamed nearby, and she was startled out of her reverie. In the nearby training field, two figures were practicing at different target logs.

The nearest was Uzumaki Naruto, the class dead last. The boy had almost become a friend, but drew away from her after their first encounter, and she didn't press him. She walked by, glancing at how the 'Uzumaki Barrage,' basically a wave of every kunai and shuriken that Naruto had, missed the log completely.

Shaking her head, Aiko thought about going to give Naruto a few tips, but decided against it. The second figure practicing was her brother Sasuke, who had made it a habit to stay late to practice his weapon accuracy. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke's throws were quiet, precise, and were always made in twos and threes, striking their targets every time.

Sasuke glanced at Aiko, his dark eyes meeting hers. She waved, he didn't. Aiko's heart hurt a little more, but she continued to walk home as if it didn't bother her.

She moved quickly through the Konoha streets, mumbling greetings and small smiles to those who waved or called out to her. The villagers were quite nice to her, her clan made up the bulk of the police force, which interacted and protected the village of Konoha itself, so the Uchiha were well liked.

Aiko herself never had problems making friends, unlike Sasuke. People found her demeanor kind and good natured. Her father had scolded her multiple times for it, saying that she was too nice. Her mother on the other hand commended her on the ability to befriend almost anyone, although she was ashamed to admit it, mother loved her more than Sasuke or Itachi. But since father ignored her, Aiko jealously held tight to her relationship with her mother.

This meant sometimes going along to the grocers or some other boring task, but it was nice to actually spend time with a family member. Most of the rest of the clan was older than her, and didn't want to hang out with a kid like her, so her immediate family was really her only choice.

Maybe soon they would come back together. Her family had been drifting apart lately, but mother truly loved them all… as did Aiko. She knew Itachi loved her and Sasuke… and father just had trouble expressing his feelings. Soon Sasuke would see that father _was_ proud of him, and Itachi would talk to mother again, so she wouldn't cry when she thought no one was listening, and Sasuke… Sasuke would come back to her.

A sharp pain ran through her and she realized she was missing her twin deeply, they had always been so close, they had done everything together, eating, sleeping, training, all of it. The academy came and she had new friends, and she was happy. Sasuke should have made friends too, but he was too shy, a bit too arrogant. The other boys didn't realize it was simply his mask, his way of living as an Uchiha.

Maybe she should have tried and helped him more, helped him make friends. But Aiko knew Sasuke, and she knew he hated anyone trying to help him when he thought he didn't need it. It would simply cause him to resent her more.

She entered the Uchiha district, distracted by her thoughts, not noticing the too empty streets at first. Aiko missed the dark reddish black patches that were leaking from some of the house doors. She didn't notice a few of the shattered and cracked windows… or the growing metallic tang that was beginning to hang in the air.

Something was wrong, it was too quiet. She moved through the streets of the Uchiha compound towards her home. Usually people of her clan were out and about at this time, but it was silent. Could there be a clan meeting that she didn't know about? Ignoring the niggling urge to run, to leave, she continued to her own home.

Two steps from the door of her home, a sharp pain hit her neck, and with a gasp she blacked out.

101010

Sasuke had noticed the blood; he had peeked through the broken windows and saw the dead bodies of his clan mates, his family. He raced through the streets towards his own home, panting, the taste of blood in the air and the descending odor of death setting in.

He entered his home, desperate to find his parents, and desperate not to find…

Their corpses. The door slid open easily, and Sasuke watched as his mother's body fell atop his father, who was also still. Aiko was lying in the corner, immobile.

"No…" Sasuke moaned. A figure was moving out from the shadow, in the pale light of the now rising moon, Sasuke made out of the figure of his brother, decked out in full ANBU gear.

"A-Aniki… what happened to them?"

As he said it, he saw his brother's slight movement, the sword in his hand, glinting with the blood of their family. Sasuke fell to his knees, moaning, "Aniki… what have you done?"

"What I had to. What I need to… to test my potential."

"What are you talking about? You killed our family… to… to test…?"

"My potential." Itachi finished coldly. In a blur of motion that Sasuke had no hope of following, Itachi had him by the neck and pinned against the wall. Sasuke made no move to struggle, his eyes dull with the pain of losing his family.

"You do not hate me." Itachi intoned softly.

"You… you're my brother…"

"Because you don't understand what I have done…" Itachi brought him to eye level, and Sasuke stared into the Sharingan of his brother, which had taken a strange windmill shape.

"Let me show you."

Suddenly Sasuke was out of his body, in a spectral form, he watched as Itachi killed everyone in the clan… he became aware of the pain, suddenly, he was the one being killed. Every time Itachi stabbed a cousin, an aunt, Sasuke felt it. The deep pain, the loss of air…

"Hate me…"

Over and over the killings played out, Itachi relentlessly slaughtered everyone, the elderly, the teens not much older than Sasuke. He killed them all over and over in front of him. Hours seemed to pass.

"Detest me…"

Sasuke saw his father's horror as Itachi ran him through with his sword, Sasuke felt the pain of his mother as Itachi's cut sliced her deep, too deep to survive- it _hurt_, it was more than anything he had ever felt in his life and he felt it over and over again.

"Live in an unnatural way…"

Sasuke wanted it to stop… he wanted it to end… death, he wanted death.

"For it is the only way to kill me."

Sasuke's world went black.

101010

"How are they, really?"

"Sasuke was just released from the hospital. They both seem to be in shock, they talk to no one."

"Who's watching over them?"

"You will be, now. From a distance, of course."

"What about my other assignment?"

"Neko-san will be taking over for you."

"Tell him to take it seriously, that kid is slippery."

"He can be a handful that is sure. I will be sure to properly warn Neko."

"Hokage-sama… can they recover from this?"

"I hope so Kakashi; they're all we have left of the Uchiha clan."

101010

A nine year old Naruto watched Aiko from a distance, the girl who had once been as happy and carefree as him. She had withdrawn into a shell.

Naruto watched as slowly her friends, at first so supportive, left her. Oh they made the effort to say hi to her every once and awhile… but the quiet, her unresponsiveness was disheartening, and even scary.

Iruka-sensei had stopped asking her questions in class, she was quieter than Aburame Shino, she spoke to no one except maybe Sasuke, and that was only a few words in public. She was still near the top of the class, but the spark that had allowed her to challenge Sasuke for the very top spot was gone, Naruto felt like he was watching a shell.

More than anything, Naruto could feel it, her pain… it was terrible. He knew that pain, it was his pain. He hid behind the mask of childish laughter, but inside he hurt too. Did Aiko hurt more than him? He wouldn't be surprised if she did… Aiko had a family, and they were taken from her.

As for Sasuke, Naruto watched as the boy became even more withdrawn. At first he had been like Aiko, unspeaking. The pain however disappeared from his eyes after several months. It was replaced with something that Naruto couldn't quite identify… determination? Anger?

The boy stayed at the top of the class, no one was close, least of all Naruto who was only challenged for the bottom by Shikamaru, who was determined to sleep through as many tests as he could and still pass.

Aiko… Naruto remembered the young girl who had reached out to him on the playground, the girl who happily swung as high as she possibly could, and who taught him to do so too. Who taught him how to really feel happy. Who was so hurt now, so withdrawn, so alone…

_'I want to help you… but I don't know how. You and Sasuke… you're alone like me, but you're so much better than me at everything. You're of the Uchiha clan, and I'm nothing, just an orphan…'_

What disgusted Naruto even more, was most of the friends that Aiko had held so close had abandoned her to chase after her brother, who they thought was 'cute.' It disgusted Naruto. Sakura and Ino had been best friends with Aiko, now they bickered and were bitter rivals trying to claim Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke ignored them, which was a plus in Naruto's book. All the blond could think about was how Aiko had never been more alone in her life and no one was reaching out to help her.

_'She has Sasuke… she'll be alright.'_

Naruto failed to even convince himself that for even a second.

101010

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me, if you notice any mistakes its self beta'd and since I love myself sometimes I don't see them.**

**I expect to update weekly… so next chapter should be up by next Thursday or Friday.**


	2. Team Bonding

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he would be able to do more than Rasengan everything and spam clones.**

**Hey guys, a quicker update because I wrote it faster than I expected… most likely chapter three will be up in a few days as well. I'm enjoying writing this story, I like it a lot.**

**When I use techniques they will be in Japanese, because I think they sound better honestly. I'll try my best to keep a jutsu list at the bottom of each chapter where it is used, but eventually I'll probably stop for repeated stuff like Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, just a warning.**

**I try not to use much Japanese anywhere else except for honorifics like 'san,' 'chan,' 'kun.' I don't think that's much of a problem, but I will use it in other places without thinking. I'll try and list any of those after the chapter as well, but don't worry I don't go scouring the internet searching for words so I can proudly display my knowledge of the Japanese language. I watched the anime in Japanese, so the so the 'character speak' is really pulled from there… sorry****lol.**

101010

_Look at me now, I made it,._  
_See my hope now, I made it._  
_Reaching things now I never thought possible._  
_Here I am now, I made it,_  
_Here is my life, my true dream._

_I am not afraid even through the darkest moments i never gave up_  
_In my mind what am reaching for a coming closer i do never gave it up_  
_(I never gave it up)_

I Made It – Dead by April

101010

"So, now he knows."

"I will make sure Ibiki tortures every possible bit of information out of Mizuki for this."

"Let him know I'm ready to help."

"I'm putting Naruto on your team."

"Hmm… I'm sure you can count, Hokage-sama."

"I know what I'm doing, don't get cute with me Kakashi."

"Sorry, Hokage-sama."

"If even you're disrespecting me, I shudder to think what everyone thinks of this old man."

101010

"We did it, Aiko. We're genin." Sasuke gave his sister a genuine smile, and she returned it from her favorite seat on their couch. The apartment they lived in now was at the outskirts of the Uchiha compound. Although it was their right, neither could bear living in the main family home.

"You're the top rookie of the year, congratulations." Aiko's tone was happy, but it lacked life, the life his sister used to have. It hurt Sasuke, as always, to hear her like this. Sure she interacted with him, but it wasn't the same Aiko. Itachi, their own brother had ruined her.

'_I'll make you pay for this, Itachi.'_

"I'm sorry if I'm not the same Sasuke, I've tried hard all these years." Aiko said softly, shocking him that she could read him so easily.

Sasuke replied softly, "You're still my sister, and I still love you."

"Do you think I've been foolish, all these years…? Not talking to anyone… driving everyone but you away…"

"I've done the same."

"I know quite a few girls who would say otherwise, they're draw to you."

"They're annoying, that's all they are."

Aiko came over and sat by him, and she slowly engulfed him in a hug, "Thank you, Sasuke-chan." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Sasuke patted her back awkwardly, "I haven't done anything."

"You've been my brother, that's more than enough." Aiko pulled away, her eyes were wet, but she was smiling. Feeling his gaze on her, she gave a little laugh that cracked into a choked sob. "I'm being silly, when we're placed on teams I can't act like this with everyone."

Teams. It made Sasuke angry that he might be split from Aiko, the only one in his class he really cared about. Plus, if they weren't on the same team how could he be sure she was safe? How could he look out for her? The last bit of family he had… and he might lose her because she was placed on a team with idiots.

Aiko saw Sasuke's darkening expression and playfully flicked his ear, bringing him back like she knew it would. "No reason to get moody… Sasuke-chan."

"I told you not to call me that," Sasuke attempted halfheartedly, but Aiko could see his smile.

"Yet I still do it, don't I?"

101010

Naruto couldn't stop grinning, he had passed. Against all odds he had passed… and he contained the Kyuubi within him. His grin lessened, and Iruka-sensei had gotten hurt saving him.

His grin faded, Iruka-sensei was alright at least, and the medic had fixed him up in a few minutes although he had quite a few bandages. He assured Naruto that he didn't blame him, even though Naruto knew the whole ordeal was his fault.

The blond played a bit with his headband, enjoying the feel of metal in his hand. The warm blue cloth pressed up against his head, signifying that he was finally a ninja of Konoha.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face a sleepy looking Shikamaru, who continued, "Only ninja who _passed_ the exam can be here, and I know you didn't pass."

Naruto gave him a huge grin, "Oh yeah? I did pass, don't you see this regulation headband, huh, Shikamaru? I'm a ninja too!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered and went back to sleep. Naruto turned back, facing the front again, his grin restored. The blonde watched as Sasuke and Aiko walked in and took seats in the row across from him. Aiko glanced at him, and feeling brave, he gave her a little wave.

She cautiously returned it, and Naruto's heart swelled. She was still there; Aiko wasn't an emotionless pit like her brother. _'I want to help you.'_Naruto thought silently, _'But I don't know how.'_

More than anything, he wanted to be on Aiko's team. Maybe then he could help her the way that she had helped him, by reaching out to him, all those years ago.

Iruka walked in the room with a slight limp, evading the students' concerns of his obvious injuries and bandages, he began his speech to the graduating class.

"Congratulations, everyone here now officially a ninja of Konoha! As per tradition, you will be split into teams of three to be trained under a Jounin instructor. You are no longer my students, but I am proud of each and every one of you. Now, there are an odd number of graduates this year, so there will be one team of four."

Ignoring some of the murmurs, Iruka began to call out numbers and Jounin senseis. Finally he got to a team that made Naruto pay attention.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"

A groan went up from somewhere behind him. Naruto ignored it, but was annoyed that he would have to deal with one of Aiko's former 'friends.'

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

That same voice cheered, and Naruto felt like rolling his eyes. To think he once thought Sakura was pretty…

"…and Uchiha Aiko. All under the instruction of Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi."

A few complaints went up here, Team 7 had _both_Uchiha? It wasn't fair at all, Aiko wasn't quite at the top of the class with Sasuke, but she was a few spots below, and Sakura wasn't far behind her. Iruka ignored the comments and continued reading the teams.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Under the instruction of Yuuhi Kurenai."

Naruto was glad that he had been teamed with Aiko, but he had to deal with Sasuke as well! He didn't dislike the boy, but he knew the Uchiha boy didn't like him at all… maybe Sakura would distract him and he would leave Naruto alone, so he could make friends again with Aiko.

"And finally Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru, under the instruction of Sarutobi Asuma."

Iruka closed up his scroll and smiled at them again, "It has been a pleasure teaching all of you. You may break for lunch, and then come back to this room to meet your instructors." Iruka gave them a final wave, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The newest ninja of Konoha stood and milled around the classroom, looking for their new teammates. Naruto spotted Sasuke and Aiko leaving together and moved to follow, Sakura doing the same.

Moving around the other students, he was able to catch them as they were going out the door of the academy.

"Hey Aiko, and uh, Sasuke! Since we're on a new team together, maybe we should all go get lunch together!"

Sasuke gave a little snort and continued walking, Aiko stopped though, and Naruto looked at her hopefully. Sakura burst out of the door and shoved past Naruto who fell to the ground with a cry. She quickly sidestepped Aiko without a word and ran after Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! We should have lunch together now that we're on the same team…"

The boy continued walking as if she hadn't spoken, and Sakura followed unimpeded. Aiko stared after them for a second, and then turned to Naruto.

"Lunch together sounds like a good idea, Naruto." Aiko quietly replied, "But I don't think Sasuke will join us."

"Maybe we should ask Sakura if she wants to… come." Naruto forced out, wanting to be fair.

"…I don't want her to come."

"Oh… alright then." It seemed Aiko wasn't too happy with her past friend either. Naruto followed Aiko to a bench, and she pulled out a small lunchbox from her pack, and looked at Naruto questioningly. The boy realized she was looking for his lunch.

"Oh uh heh, I usually go out to eat at Ichiraku's…"

"Everyday?"

"Uh, yeah kind of." Naruto blushed sheepishly, "I… don't really like anything else." Naruto cursed himself inwardly, why was he blushing? He looked like an idiot! Where was his usually loud, confident and unbreakable persona?

Aiko didn't seem to notice, as she opened her own lunchbox and pulled out two sandwiches of what looked like roast beef. She handed Naruto one, "Here. You have to eat healthier from now on… no more ramen every day."

"Aww…" Naruto's persona went one eighty as his whiny side took over, "But Aiko-chan… I _like_ ramen!"

"Let me guess, you eat it for dinner too."

"…Yes. But ramen is the best food in the world! It tastes really good!"

Aiko made him take the sandwich, "You're just like my brother. All he wants to eat is takeout udon every day of the week, if I didn't make lunch or dinner for him, that's all he would eat."

"Hmm I've never had udon. It looks good though!" Naruto mused about the noodles, similar, yet different from ramen. He had seen a few people eating it but never tried it himself.

"Why haven't you tried it?"

_Get OUT of my shop you damn brat!_

"Er… I don't like anything other than ramen! Why would I eat some other food when ramen is so obviously amazing?"

Aiko shrugged and began to eat her sandwich; Naruto cautiously took a bite of his own and found it tasty, "Aiko-san… I feel kind of bad taking your lunch…"

"We're teammates now, teammates share with each other. We'll probably eat out a lot but some times I'll make lunch for us; it's not that hard to make a couple more sandwiches."

"But you don't have to do that…"

"Like I said, we're teammates now, Naruto-san. We have to help each other out… even if you don't like my brother very much, and I don't really like how Sakura chases after him."

Naruto was feeling it again, for the first time in a long time. The feeling of having a friend, a real friend. He couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face as he finished up the sandwich. Luckily that's how he usually looked anyways.

After they finished lunch, he and Aiko sat in silence. Although she was talking to him, she was obviously still uncomfortable with talking at all. Naruto respected that and didn't say anything, in fear of scaring her off.

After a few minutes of this silence, Naruto was broken out of his reverie, in which he had been staring at a tree, as Aiko stood. "I think we should head back to the classroom now. We don't want to be late and miss our Jounin instructor."

Naruto agreed and followed her brisk walk back towards the academy. He was a bit in awe of her… she had suffered so much in her life, and although she had the scars to show it, she pressed on.

'_I can too! I'll be a great ninja so Aiko can rely on me to have her back!'_

Not many people could even stand Naruto in the village, to have someone open up to him, and admit that they would depend on him, and he could depend on them… it was a huge thing. That trust was not something he was willing to easily break.

101010

"Aww where is he?" Naruto complained for the umpteenth time, they had been sitting for two hours after everyone else had left with their instructors.

"Stop complaining Naruto, you're just making it worse." Sakura said with a glare at him, "He won't get here any faster because you keep _talking_."

Naruto scowled, he couldn't help himself, and they had been waiting here for what felt like forever. Naruto didn't like sitting still for any period of time, why did _their_ teacher have to be the no-show? Quickly, he set up a little revenge for their missing teacher in the form of an eraser lodged in the door, set up to fall when the door would finally open.

"He's a Jounin; he's not going to fall for that." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at Naruto's obvious stupidity. Sakura quickly agreed with her crush, who was Naruto to think he could get one over a Jounin?

Aiko sat, quiet in her own little world. Sasuke knew better than to disturb her, his sister refused to talk to anyone if she didn't want to. She could remain silent for hours on end, despite how much he pressed. She didn't sit with him for lunch today, but that wasn't surprising, she usually didn't so she could avoid his fangirls that never left him alone.

'_Did she eat with the dobe?'_Sasuke glanced at his new teammate, decked out in a garish orange jumpsuit as always. When he had suggested they eat lunch together, Sasuke blew him off easily enough, but Aiko had stopped to talk to him. Sasuke quickly moved on to escape Sakura, so he wasn't exactly sure what was being said.

It didn't matter; his sister could do what she wanted, even if it was hanging with a loser like Naruto just because he was on their team.

The door opened, and the eraser plopped down onto a silver head of hair. Naruto started laughing, and Sakura began to apologize for her new teammate's prank. Their new instructor spoke for the first time, "My first impression of you… you're all a bunch of idiots."

He turned to leave them, "Meet me on the roof."

The four stood and walked in a group to the roof of the academy, although Sasuke and Naruto had a bit of a fight over who would walk in front. They made it with little injury to either, to find Kakashi already sitting on the ledge.

The man was decked out in full Jounin body armor and a light green flak jacket. He was masked up to his nose, and only one eye was viewable, the other covered by his headband, which was tilted at an angle. The grey haired Jounin gestured for them to take a seat.

"So… how about each of you start by introducing themselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, that sort of thing."

"Why don't you start, sensei?" Sakura suggested politely, "We don't know anything about you."

"Hmm, good point. My name is Hatake Kakashi; I like some things, and dislike some others. My hobbies…" The man gave a little laugh, "Well, anyways. I don't have any dreams."

The genin face-faulted, they hadn't learned a thing from their strange instructor. Kakashi was undeterred, pointing at Sakura, "Alright pinky, you first."

Sakura ignored the barb at her hair color and began, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She glanced at Sasuke and giggled, "Uhm, well I dislike loudmouths like Naruto and Ino, and as for hobbies I like to do my hair, read, and…" Another glance at Sasuke. "My dream is to…" A blush formed on Sakura's face as she looked at Sasuke again.

"Right…" Kakashi sweatdropped, "You're next, loudmouth." Kakashi pointed to Naruto, who quickly stood.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I like ramen! I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. I like to train and eat ramen, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever!"

"Okay… you, the quiet girl, you're next."

"…"

"Nothing to say?"

"My sister doesn't feel like talking right now." Sasuke spoke up for Aiko, who was ignoring Kakashi's questions, "She won't until she wants to."

"Right… well how about you then, moody?"

Sasuke glared, "Uchiha Sasuke, I like my sister Aiko, and I dislike almost everything else, especially fangirls and dobes." He glared at Sakura and Naruto here, "My hobbies are training, and my dream is an ambition… to kill a certain man, and to revive my clan."

Sakura looked on admiringly as Kakashi sighed inwardly, _'A ramen obsessed blond, a fangirl, a mute, and an avenger. What a great team…'_

"Alright then. Tomorrow we're going to meet at Training ground number 7 at 0700 for some survival training."

"Survival training, sensei?" Sakura looked confused, "I don't understand, I thought we were ninjas now… training is over."

"Oh," Kakashi chuckled, "You're not quite ninjas yet. There's one more test. Although there were 28 graduates this year, only 9 will officially become genin. That means at least two of you are going to fail and go back to the academy after tomorrow."

A wave of protests went up from Naruto and Sakura. Aiko and Sasuke remained quiet, Aiko didn't even seem to register the news, and Kakashi had to wonder if she was like this all the time. Sasuke simply had a look of determination, as if he was ready for anything Kakashi could throw at him.

"Also, you should bother eating tomorrow." Kakashi said, preparing to use Shunshin to teleport away, "You'll just throw it all up."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a flurry of leaves, leaving his wayward team behind. Sasuke stood immediately, and turned to Aiko, waiting for her to do the same. The black haired girl stood up with her twin, but as he turned to leave, she turned back to Naruto and Sakura.

"Since we're teammates, you both should come to our home for dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" Sakura intoned, "At Sasuke-kun's? Sure Aiko, that sounds great!" Naruto nodded slowly, he had never been over someone's house before… what was he supposed to wear? Did he have to bring a gift?

"Aiko…" Sasuke muttered, why did his sister have to try and make friends with these losers? They were just going to drag them down; hopefully tomorrow he could ensure that only he and Aiko passed Kakashi's tests, so they could get rid of these two. Sakura was already praising Aiko's idea and debating about what to wear, while Naruto looked nervous.

"Sasuke-chan." A smile flittered across Aiko's face, and Sasuke was startled by it. Aiko hadn't smiled like that in years, "These are our new teammates, we should treat them like family."

'_Like family…?'_What was Aiko thinking, a wave of rage swept through Sasuke, they had no family! Itachi had made sure of that… Aiko's smile never left her face as she placed a light hand on her brother's shoulder, which had been tense, but relaxed under her touch.

"We've been alone for too long, Sasuke." She murmured, as Sakura continued to wonder allowed about Sasuke's house, "Its time to open up again."

"…Hn." Sasuke turned away, breaking contact. Naruto watched the scene curiously, as Sasuke walked away. Aiko smiled at them, but this time it was more forced, Naruto noted.

"Is 6:30 good for you two?"

Sakura nodded quickly, and Naruto nodded as well, a bit slower. With that, Aiko bid them goodbye and turned to follow her brother. Sakura rushed off without as much as looking at Naruto, who turned to go to his own apartment.

'_Where do they live anyways?'_

101010

After pestering a few people that didn't hate or ignore him (Iruka and the Hokage,) Naruto got the location of Sasuke and Aiko's home, an apartment near the entrance of the Uchiha district. Iruka also assured him that he didn't have to wear anything special, and the Hokage insisted that a gift was not necessary. Naruto was a bit dubious on that, from what he had heard about going to people's homes, but he took their advice at face value.

Around 6:25 pm, he entered the Uchiha district cautiously. The place was a ghost town, much as he had heard. Although it had never been officially confirmed, the rumor about what had happened five years ago was set in stone as fact, a member of the Uchiha clan had gone insane and killed all the members of the clan except for Sasuke and Aiko. Why he had left them alive, no one seemed to know (although there were many guesses,) but the man, Itachi, had fled soon after to become a missing-nin.

_To kill a certain man…_

Was that who Sasuke was talking about? Naruto wondered if Aiko felt the same way. He also wondered why she had shut down and refused to talk to Kakashi, the man had seemed nice enough to Naruto, even though he was over two hours late.

Naruto left his thoughts behind as he knocked on the door of the only lit apartment in the district, mentally willing himself to be brave. It was only a dinner; he had no reason to be nervous. The door opened and Aiko greeted him with a smile, she had her hair down now instead of her customary ponytail or bun that she usually wore to the academy.

"Come in Naruto, you're right on time."

Naruto cautiously stepped inside, into a well lived in sitting area. A few kunai were on the table, a manga that Naruto recognized lay open on the couch, and there were a few pairs of shoes and sandals by the door in a neat little row. Naruto took off his own shoes obligingly.

The living room opened up into a dining area with a single table large enough to seat six or seven people, and Naruto could see another opening that led into the bedrooms and a bathroom. It was a larger apartment than his own, obviously meant for two or three people. Sasuke was sitting at the head of the dining room table, staring at the wall with a disinterested look.

"You can sit with Sasuke, dinner is almost ready… we're just waiting on Sakura I guess." Her tone didn't reflect it, but Naruto remembered the distaste in it for the pink haired girl this morning. She moved through another open doorway that obviously led to a small kitchen, Naruto could spot the sink.

He pulled a chair out by Sasuke's own and sat by the boy, who was wearing what he had wore earlier in the day. The Uchiha boy turned and looked at him for the first time, glaring.

"That's Aiko's seat."

Naruto quickly got up and moved to the seat next to it, not wanting to offend his irritable host any farther.

"Er… sorry."

Sasuke merely grunted and turned back to his fascinating wall. Naruto stared at the table, not wanting to be seen staring around the place with awe. It was clean, much cleaner than his apartment which was quite honestly, a pigsty.

There were no ramen cups and clothes littering the floor here. Although it was obviously lived in, everything was orderly. Aiko and Sasuke had a bookcase that was filled with many different types of books, manga, and scrolls. Naruto recognized a few popular manga, and also saw some cookbooks, stories, ninja manuals, technique scrolls, and some of their old academy books.

"Uh… you have a nice home." Naruto offered to Sasuke, who simply grunted again. Naruto felt a pang of annoyance, but ignored it. This wasn't his home, he reminded himself. He was a guest.

A few knocks on the door made both Sasuke and Naruto turn. Aiko's voice called from the kitchen, "Get that will you, Sasuke-chan? I'm a bit busy."

Sasuke scowled, but stood to go answer the door. Naruto snickered a bit at what Aiko called her brother. _'Sasuke-chan! Haha! How embarrassing.'_

As soon as Sasuke opened the door, Sakura's bubbly voice filtered toward Naruto, Sasuke ignored her and returned to his seat at the table. Sakura tried to take 'Aiko's seat' and was given the same angry glare, Sakura quickly moved to the seat on the opposite side of the table, still near to Sasuke.

Watching Sasuke talk about his sister, Naruto realized how possessive he was of her. She was his only family now; Naruto wondered if he would be equally as clingy if he had a brother or sister.

Sakura seemed to have gained the good sense to be quiet, although she made a comment about Naruto's clothes being the _same_ as the ones he had worn earlier. It made Naruto want to roll his eyes and yell that Sasuke was wearing the same thing as well, but he decided against getting in a fight at the first house he'd ever been invited to.

"Food's ready!" Aiko exited the kitchen with some takoyaki and udon with shrimp. "Could you get the rest, Sasuke?" Sasuke rose and went into the kitchen; he came out with a large bowl of miso soup, cutlery, and a stack of four plates, which he quickly distributed.

With a quick chorus of "Itadakimasu!" The new teammates dug in. There was no ramen, but Naruto found the takoyaki, which was basically breaded balls that were filled with octopus, to be delicious. Sasuke was scarfing down the udon quickly, but Naruto was able to snag a bowl, under Sasuke's glare.

"Eat something else, Sasuke-chan!" Aiko chided, "You can't just eat udon all the time." Sasuke grunted, but grabbed some takoyaki to appease his sister.

Sakura didn't eat much, instead taking the time to gaze at Sasuke with star struck eyes, Aiko ate a modest portion, but it was clear that Naruto and Sasuke were consuming the bulk of the food.

Naruto quickly tore his way through several bowls of miso soup and nearly a dozen balls of takoyaki, while Sasuke had consumed much of the shrimp udon and ate his fair share of the takoyaki. Soon there was only one takoyaki ball left, Sasuke and Naruto eyed each other, Sasuke slurped up one last udon noodle and Naruto gulped down the rest of the takoyaki he was currently eating. Their chopsticks moved at the same time and began to joust over the last ball.

"It's-" Sasuke grunted.

"Mine." Naruto growled.

Aiko scowled, "Sasuke! Naruto is a guest, let him have it!"

Sakura quickly took the other side, "Naruto its Sasuke-kun's home! Let him have the last takoyaki!"

Both of their chopsticks moved away at the same time, Sasuke stiffly spoke, "Take it." Naruto replied, "I don't want it."

"I insist."

"No, _I_insist."

"Boys." Aiko muttered, she quickly moved her own chopsticks in and deftly swept the ball up and gobbled it up, swallowing quickly. "There, problem solved."

Sasuke snorted, Naruto laughed, and Sakura giggled. Soon all four, even Sasuke, were laughing. Any tension that had been present disappeared, and the four teammates all helped clear the table and clean up.

They then retired to the living room, Aiko offered to pull out some board games, but Sasuke and Naruto quickly agreed on playing poker. It wasn't the most interesting game with only four people. Sakura was inexperienced with hold'em, and quickly went out. Aiko, who wasn't that interested in the game followed soon after.

Sasuke and Aiko had played many card games in earnest to pass time over the years, and Sasuke was well experienced with many types of poker, and hold'em was his best game. Naruto had spent years sneaking into Konoha's casinos and bar rooms, and had even sat in at a council poker game for the Hokage who had to deal with some business at the time, even though they had been playing a mixture of five card draw and stud poker, which were different than hold'em.

Hold'em was one of the simplest games, each player was dealt two cards face down, and a round of betting proceeded. Three community cards were then put down in the middle, another round of betting followed, and then two more cards were placed down, with betting between them. Then the players would showdown their hands, and the one with the best hand won the pot.

More than anything, Naruto was lucky when it came to games of chance. The Hokage had only been gone for fifteen minutes, yet Naruto had managed to knock out and seize the chips of three of the players, not really out of skill, but luck of the draw. In this friendly home game, he had made the best hand by the river (the last community card dealt) nearly every time.

Aiko and Sakura chatted as the boys sparred with their chips. In the final hand it came down to a race, Sasuke raised a lot of chips preflop (the first round of betting), and Naruto called him down with a suited king and a ten of spades. The board came 2 7 A, with two spades. Sasuke raised again, and Naruto thought for a moment, before shoving the rest of his chips in.

Naruto had Sasuke covered, but the boy called, flipping over two aces. This gave Sasuke three of a kind and put him ahead with Naruto drawing to a flush, five suited cards. With the board he had four of the five needed, with two more cards, the turn and river, to come. Sure enough Naruto hit his flush on the river to win the pot and the game.

"Lucky." Sasuke muttered with a grimace, but held his hand forward in good sportsmanship. "Good game." Naruto took it with a grin, and then raked in the chips. The game finished, all four cleaned up and sat down to talk. Aiko made some tea for them, and Naruto found it surprisingly good, although it began to make him drowsy. It was getting close to nine at night, and he usually slept early.

"Naruto, you're pretty good at poker." Aiko commented, "I can almost never beat Sasuke when we play hold'em." Naruto then spent a good five minutes bragging about his awesome skill, and how he 'knew' what cards were coming. It was really bull, Naruto knew that he had gotten lucky a lot, but he knew all games of chance seemed to go his way in the end.

Sakura, respectful in someone else's home, didn't pester Sasuke, instead spending much of the time talking to Aiko. The girl hadn't talked to any of her old friends in the academy in years, and Sakura was happy she was finally talking to her again. She had tried for weeks to get Aiko to open up after the Uchiha massacre, but it was to no avail. She and Ino had both drifted away from the Uchiha girl, before drifting apart from each other soon after.

She realized that she had been chasing after Sasuke for so long; she didn't even know how Aiko felt about it. _'If I had a brother, I don't think I would like a bunch of girls chasing after him.'_ In her mind, she decided to back away from Sasuke, at least in Aiko's presence. She didn't want their budding, but frail, new friendship to be ruined.

Sakura realized suddenly why she was afraid to lose Aiko again, because she had been alone and friendless for awhile. The boys were too immature to make friends with, and all the girls chased after Sasuke and treated anyone else as competition, the only one who didn't was Hinata, and she was too shy for Sakura's taste in a friend. Inwardly, she wondered if every other girl in their class felt as she did.

Soon Sakura departed, "I'd like to stay later," she apologized, "But my mother will worry. Good night Aiko, Sasuke-kun… Naruto." Her three teammates bade her goodbye.

The other three chatted a bit more and Naruto grew drowsier from sitting next to the two Uchiha on the warm recliner, the tea settling warmly in his stomach.

"Naruto…?" Aiko murmured, before whispering to Sasuke, "I think he's asleep."

Sasuke scowled, "So let's wake him up, we all have to get up early tomorrow."

Aiko looked at him disapprovingly, "Sasuke, it's nearly eleven… we can't send him home like this. He can have the guest room for the night."

Sasuke looked at her incredulously, and she firmly met his eyes. The Uchiha boy shrugged, he knew better than to fight with his sister when she got like this. He stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before lifting him up gently, trying not to wake him. He carried the slumbering blond to the guest room, which was directly across from his. Sasuke then laid his sleeping teammate down, and then threw a blanket over him.

Naruto yawned and rolled onto his side, Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out with a mutter, "Sweet dreams, dobe."

101010

**No jutsu just yet, but a couple words that I'll clarify:**

**Dobe: Dead last.**

**Itadakimasu: Literally translates to 'I humbly receive,' but also used to mean 'Let's eat.' It's sort of like saying grace… really quickly.**

**As for the food in this chapter, udon is a similar noodle dish to ramen but uses different noodles. Ramen is actually Chinese in origin, and uses Chinese noodles. Takoyaki are dumplings stuffed with octopus, I've never had it but it sounds delicious. Miso soup is soup (duh) that's main ingredient is dashi, a stock made of softened miso paste. Miso itself is fermented rice, barley and soy beans.**

**Yes, they played poker, I doubt they will again, but I might mention them playing. It felt weird; they're ninja, they should have cheated… lol.**

**Next chapter should be out around Friday, unless I decide to release early again.**


	3. Teamwork

**Disclaimer: Naruto STILL isn't mine... Kishi-san should just give it up already, I think I might be able to save it if I created a crack team of awesome writers... JBern, Sangelide, KyLewin**,**Nugar, Tellimicus Sundance, and Mizuni-sama, please join my hostile take over. We have a series to save... first of all Naruto learns a jutsu! GASP. lol, okay I'm ranting, gonna stop now.**

**Wow, updating way too fast… it was Labor Day so I was off with nothing better to do but write, heh. It's back to university tomorrow so don't expect as many updates as this!**

**Jutsu list at the end of the chapter.**

101010

**I DO try and find songs that I like that relate to the chapters, and if any of you are like me, you like hearing new music. (but I'm weird so... maybe not.)**

_Inquisitive and thoughtful,_  
_She was the challenge he'd been waiting for_  
_A reminder that creativity runs deep, like secrets_  
_Dark eyed dreamers - they were a dangerous pair_  
_"Q" next to "U", scribbled out on paper_

Circles - All Time Low

101010

**Last time…**

"_Naruto…?" Aiko murmured, before whispering to Sasuke, "I think he's asleep." Sasuke scowled, "So let's wake him up, we all have to get up early tomorrow."_

_Aiko looked at him disapprovingly, "Sasuke, it's nearly eleven… we can't send him home like this. He can have the guest room for the night."_

_Sasuke looked at her incredulously, but she firmly met his eyes. The Uchiha boy shrugged, he knew better than to fight with his sister when she got like this. He stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before lifting him up gently, trying not to wake him. He carried the slumbering blond to the guest room, which was directly across from his. Sasuke then laid his sleeping teammate down, and then threw a blanket over him._

_Naruto yawned and rolled onto his side, Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out with a mutter, "Sweet dreams, dobe."_

101010

Naruto dreamt. He usually didn't, and if he did he found it hard to remember them in the morning. This dream started off alright…

_He and his new team were talking in their seats at the academy, looking happy and cheerful. Then Iruka came and told them it was time for the test, but Naruto couldn't take it because he had already failed._

_Naruto of course protested, so Iruka set him up with another test, throwing kunai at a stump with Kakashi to supervise. But the stumps moved whenever he threw the kunai and he always missed, and Kakashi always laughed at his efforts._

"_You're pretty useless, aren't you?" Kakashi drawled, "Looks like you fail. Too bad, the others all passed."_

_Naruto turned to the sound of laughter, Sasuke, Aiko and Sakura stepped out of the academy showing tests with perfect scores. Their laughter turned malicious when they spotted him looking defeated._

"_Naruto has failed." Kakashi declared, "He will go back to the academy for another year."_

"_Well at least you won't be holding Sasuke-kun back anymore!" Sakura smiled widely, "You're so annoying, Naruto-baka!"_

"_Dobe." Sasuke said, but instead of his uninterested look, there was hatred in his eyes, "I told you to stay away from my sister, you get what you deserve."_

_The two walked off together holding hands, Aiko was the last to step up, but her eyes were just as cruel as the others. "I don't know why I ever wanted to be friends with you. You're just an idiot dead last." With that, she walked after her teammates, leaving him behind._

_Only Kakashi was left, but his visible eye held no compassion, "I need your headband now, Naruto." With trembling hands, Naruto handed it over, and watched in despair as Kakashi broke it in two, throwing the pieces back at Naruto's feet._

_Numbly, Naruto stared down at the broken pieces of the forehead protector that Iruka-sensei had presented to him after the ordeal with Mizuki._

"_I need your mask, too."_

"_S-Sensei… I'm not wearing a mask." Naruto stammered, trying to grin. Kakashi didn't laugh, his voice became angry._

"_Don't play games with me you little demon. You hide behind that cute little face, laughing and grinning stupidly at everything that goes around you, to hide the fact that you want to kill us all… well we're not fooled. The Third should have killed you the moment he found out what you were."_

"_I… It's me, Kakashi-sensei; I don't have a mask-"_

"_Liar!" Kakashi rumbled harshly, pulling out a kunai. "If you don't take off that fake face, that mask, I'll just have to cut it off then…" The Jounin began to walk towards him slowly; Naruto found his legs wouldn't move… the Jounin grew closer…_

_The kunai was raised as Kakashi reached to grasp his shoulder and-_

"AHG!" The hand was real; Naruto's eyes snapped open and jerked away from the touch of Sasuke, who was surprised at his outburst.

"All I had to do was touch you? I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes."

Naruto blinked and tried to wake up, why was Sasuke in his- where was he? It obviously wasn't his room, he could tell that much. Sasuke followed his gaze and explained, "You fell asleep last night, and Aiko insisted you should stay in the guest room."

"Thanks…"

Sasuke looked at him weirdly, "Are you feeling okay? Whatever, the bathroom is yours. It's only 6:15 in the morning so you have time to shower before we head over to training grounds 7."

Naruto nodded weakly and gave a small smile, trying to regain his composure from his vivid dream. It had felt so _real_. Sasuke quickly made his exit now that Naruto was awake. The blonde himself quietly got out of the bed, noticing that a blanket had been thrown over him during the night.

A wave of emotions went through him, he was deeply touched that the two siblings had allowed him to sleep in their home, when they could have easily woken him and sent him on his way. That's what scared him the most, if he failed this test he wouldn't be allowed to move on with Sasuke or Aiko, who were the best students in their class and would most definitely pass.

Kakashi's suggestion not to eat made a whole lot of sense to Naruto right now, as a wave of nausea swept over him. He fought to control it, the last thing he wanted to do was throw up in his teammates' nice guest room. The blonde silently exited the room and entered the hall, the bathroom was off to the right of him, and he entered it. It was a little steamed from recent obvious use.

Naruto washed his face and used the bathroom (although it had taken some effort to loosen his muscles and urinate,) he didn't try the shower, feeling a bit weirded out by the idea of using the same shower that Sasuke and Aiko used, he knew them a bit better but not that well.

Not _this_well, not well enough to spend the night, to be shown kindness like this. Iruka had preached to them many times that their teams would become like family, but Naruto hadn't dared to imagine how true that could possibly be. No one even wanted to be _friends_ with him, much the less family.

Yet here he was, if someone had told him yesterday he would sleep over Uchiha Sasuke's home after having dinner with him, Aiko, and Sakura, he would have told them quite loudly to check themselves into a mental institution.

He walked out of the bathroom with a mental shake of his head and greeted Aiko quietly, who was sitting at the dining room table drinking some coffee and decked in her customary light green top with the Uchiha fan and dark green shorts, both of which were both very form fitting. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, and her headband tied directly to her forehead. He wrinkled his nose when she offered some coffee to him.

"Coffee tastes bad, it's so bitter!"

"I can add some sugar and milk to yours if you want." Aiko offered.

Naruto still refused, his stomach was still queasy, "Kakashi-sensei said we shouldn't eat anything… maybe you shouldn't be drinking coffee either."

"Kakashi isn't the boss of me." Aiko said firmly, "Besides, I might not be on his team very long if I don't pass the exam."

"Of course you'll pass!" Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You were at the top of the class… you have nothing to worry about."

Before Aiko could reply, Sasuke stepped out from his room and moved past Naruto, towards the door. "He's right," Sasuke called over his shoulder, "You'll be fine. The dobe should be worried though."

Sasuke's words rang out to him, and he remembered dream-Sasuke's words… _Dobe…_ Sasuke was right, he should be worried, and the blonde was worried. He was downright terrified, Naruto was pretty sure he wasn't this scared when facing down Mizuki, or when the man had told him that he was the demon Kyuubi.

Aiko took one last gulp of her coffee and set it on the table; she gave Naruto a smile, "Don't listen to him. Just do your best." Naruto gulped hard, and nodded, trying to return her smile.

The Uchiha girl looked him up and down frowning, "You don't have your kunai or shuriken, do you Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened, he hadn't brought them with him when he visited their house in the evening, Aiko recognized this as well, "No point in running all the way home to get them, we have a few extra sets that should be just fine."

She opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out a utility belt with pouches for kunai and shuriken, they were detachable so he could hook them to his legs if he wanted, and they also had several other pockets that were empty. Naruto thanked her profusely and tied the belt up, for a second he felt… weird, light, off balance… but he chalked it up to nerves.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked impatiently, and Aiko slapped him lightly over the head, but walked out the door in front of him, Naruto followed, and Sasuke locked up behind them.

It was early morning, and there was a light fog. The sun hadn't quite risen, leaving it a bit dark. The three moved quickly into the city towards where they knew the training grounds to be, Konoha wasn't small, so even for shinobi it took a good ten minutes to maneuver the light traffic of the street and rooftops to reach their destination.

The city was waking up at this time, and Naruto observed some women chattering and heading towards the market, men going to work, and shinobi jumping over the rooftops towards where he knew Hokage tower to be to receive their missions for the day. He watched a group of academy kids laughing childishly and heading towards the ninja academy.

They looked to only be a year younger than Naruto, and with a sinking feeling he realized that if he didn't pass today, he would most likely end up in a class with those kids. But then he thought again, they never had anyone that was older in their own class, so it was possible that the rejects and failures were put together after they failed again… it didn't make him feel any better.

The two Uchiha and Naruto met a yawning Sakura at the training grounds, the pink haired girl looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep, probably worrying just as much as Naruto. Kakashi had said the test had a 50 percent fail rate, so most likely two of them would fail. Sakura knew as well as he that Sasuke and Aiko were far ahead of them in term of practical skill.

Sakura had average grades in the physical aspects of being a shinobi, and Naruto was considered below average. At the other spectrum were Sasuke and Aiko, who were at the top of the class when it came to basic weapons, taijutsu, and survival training. Unlike the other two, the Uchiha siblings looked perfectly relaxed.

Heart pounding, Naruto waited as Aiko chatted amicably with a nervous Sakura, while Sasuke leaned against the tree that they were sitting under. At ten minutes past seven, Kakashi still hadn't shown and blonde began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Where is he?" Sakura wondered allowed, "Is he really going to be late _every_ day?"

The others also quickly realized that they hadn't exactly gotten the cream of the crop of Jounin instructors. They passed the time by talking, Sakura had interestedly asked about Aiko's scores in the final genin test.

Although she was modest about it, she had scored above average on everything, excellent in areas such as history, math, anatomy, along with the physical aspects of the test. Her bunshin no jutsu, the final jutsu test, had been perfect as well.

Sasuke had much of the same scores, but with the best scores in most of the areas. Kiba had beaten him in tracking, and Sakura had beaten him in the written tests, although his scores were close.

Sakura had done quite well in the written, but her physical scores were not as good, she admitted to the others. Most of her scores in the area had graded as average, but her taijutsu score had been below average.

Naruto had remained silent through the conversation, but in the end they turned him expectantly. They already knew he had the worst grades in the class overall, but they didn't know _how_ bad. He mumbled it out, he had scored well below average on all of the written exams, his physical skills were about average, but his taijutsu form was horrible and he had failed the basic weapons skills test in accuracy. His bunshin had been a complete failure.

"How _did_ you become a ninja?" Sakura wondered allowed, "There's no way you should have passed with those scores."

"You didn't pass. I remember." Sasuke recalled seeing Naruto sitting headband-less, and dejected on the swing while the others celebrated.

Naruto gulped but managed to say, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Geez, just tell us." Sakura rolled her eyes, "It's not like its some big secret. Iruka-sensei gave you some kind of extra credit assignment, right? That's what I heard at least."

Even in a village where keeping secrets was a part of the job, rumors still got out about anything interesting. Sakura wasn't quite at the top of the gossipers, but she was a close second to Ino. Naruto nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's basically what happened…"

Aiko figured there was a lot more to the story, but stayed silent, as did the others. Naruto was obviously uncomfortable enough talking about his scores, much less why he had passed even with such terrible markings.

They were silent for awhile after the slightly uncomfortable end to a talk that the other three genin had been prideful of speaking about. Sasuke finally gave up on leaning against the tree and climbed up to lay down on a branch. Aiko rested her head against the same tree and closed her eyes, Naruto watched Sakura nod off several times and jerk awake.

Naruto sat nearby, not against the tree but close to it. It gave him a clear view of his three teammates, Sakura had finally given up and fallen asleep, and Sasuke appeared to be gazing at the sky as the sun fully rose to bring morning.

Aiko was in some ways the funniest to look at, her mouth hung slightly open, and Naruto noticed a bit of drool at the corner. She was also making a funny little snoring sound that made Naruto want to laugh, but didn't in fear of waking her and Sakura up. Glancing up, he saw Sasuke glaring down at him, and Naruto became aware that he had been staring at Aiko for a few seconds longer than he should have been. Naruto quickly turned away, deciding to try and ignore Sasuke's eyes on him.

They stayed in relative silence for another two hours; they were jittery and very hungry. Naruto could hear Sakura's stomach growling, and his own was beginning to make sounds. He half wished that he had taken Aiko up on the offer for coffee; at least he would have something in him then.

Kakashi chose that moment to appear in a puff of smoke, to cries of "You're late!" from Naruto and Sakura, Aiko and Sasuke both glared at the man in twin Uchiha fashion. The Jounin ignored them and gave them all an 'eye-smile.'

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."

"What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Naruto shouted, standing up. "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting?"

Kakashi did happen to know, considering he had arrived almost two hours ago to stare at the memorial stone, not far off from where the genin were waiting for him, but he didn't mention that.

"So!" Kakashi clapped his hands, "Everyone ready to take the test?" Sasuke looked determined, and Aiko was also looking fine. Naruto was trembling slightly, and Sakura's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. She hadn't eaten anything since the dinner at the Uchiha household and even then she hadn't eaten very much… which she regretted now.

"Alright then." Kakashi pulled out two bells and gave them a little jingle. "The test is simple. To pass the exam you must get one of these bells from me before the timer," he pulled out a clock and set it to go off at eleven. "…goes off. If you don't get a bell, you fail and go back to the academy. Got it?"

"There are only two bells." Sakura's heart sunk, maybe she would be able to get a bell before Naruto, but no way could she beat Aiko or Sasuke to one! Naruto had very similar thoughts running through his head.

"Remember, come at me with intent to kill, or you won't succeed."

The four genin stood still for a second. Kakashi tapped the clock, and three tensed and disappeared into the forest, hiding themselves from Kakashi. Naruto remained.

"You know, I think the others have the right idea." Kakashi recalled what the blonde's file said, "You're a bit of an idiot, aren't you?"

'_Even if I get a bell, Aiko might not pass! Sasuke will probably get a bell for sure… what do I do?'_

His heart was pounding; the last thing he wanted was to be on a team alone with Sasuke, who had the personality of a rock, an angry rock. "Wait!" Naruto declared, "I got it!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi was amused, "Got what?"

"I'll take both of your bells, and I'll give one to Aiko-chan, then we'll both pass!"

Kakashi almost laughed, "You won't even be able to get _one_ bell from me." The man began to pull something from inside his flak jacket, and Naruto tensed up, _'A weapon?'_

The silver haired Jounin didn't pull out a weapon however, instead he came out with a little orange book. To Naruto's outrage, he opened it up and began reading it. The blonde growled and rushed at the man, he would show Kakashi!

"You better take me serious!" The blonde yelled, throwing a wild windmill punch to Kakashi's face. His eye never leaving the book, Kakashi caught the fist with a giggle as he read a particularly dirty line. Undeterred, Naruto continued his assault, but every punch and kick was blocked with ease.

This continued for a minute and Naruto began to grow more outraged as Kakashi's face never left the book. Jumping back he growled, "Don't underestimate me dammit!" He flipped open the kunai and shuriken pouches, from five feet he wouldn't miss!

"Uzumaki Barrage!"

Kakashi looked up and saw the wave of weapons… fly past him, mostly above his head, to either side, and some fly straight up. "Are you… really supposed to be a ninja?" The man asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

What the hell? Naruto picked up one of the nearest kunai, he hadn't really inspected the set that Aiko and Sasuke had let him borrow, but they were way lighter than his own, he heart sunk into his stomach, weren't all kunai supposed to be the same?

Did Aiko sabotage him?

Dreading the thought of being betrayed like that, he shook his head in frustration, "Damn you Kakashi-sensei! You and your stupid test! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

101010

While Naruto grappled unsuccessfully with the teacher, the others watched the idiocy unfold before them. Aiko watched in horror as every single kunai and shuriken missed their teacher. There had been absolutely nothing wrong with the set she had given him… it was brand new! Yet even Naruto's aim wasn't that bad.

Something was wrong, what had she done? Her heart sank, she may have single handedly screwed up Naruto's chances of passing, even if they had already appeared slim. The Uchiha girl then watched in amazement as Naruto rebounded and formed _solid_ clones, something they definitely weren't taught in the academy.

Yet it was to no avail, Kakashi didn't even look up from his book as ten Narutos piled on him, punching and kicking, desperately trying to reach the bells. Aiko had heard Naruto say that he would try and get both to make sure she passed was more than a little touched, even though the boy was probably more thinking along the lines of not ending up with Sasuke or Sakura, who clearly despised him.

What made Aiko's heart sink even farther was how easily Kakashi was decimating Naruto without even trying. Naruto didn't even have to beat the Jounin, just grab a bell… but he never even came close with ten sets of hands. Aiko knew she was faster than Naruto, but it was obvious that Kakashi would be way above her skill level.

'_This test is so stupid. We're supposed to be building a team; instead Kakashi is breaking us up, and splitting us apart over some bells.'_

She couldn't learn from this aloof Jounin, this man who told them little more than his name… who broke a team apart, instead of trying to build it up. Aiko knew that the four of them could work well together; it wasn't fair that two or more of them would be sent back to the academy.

Making up her mind, a plan formed in her head.

101010

Sakura had hidden in a bush, and watched as Kakashi finally finished Naruto with a painful looking poke in the ass. She had gasped a bit too loud, thinking that Kakashi was going to use a fire technique when his fingers took up the shape of the Tora seal, and she knew he would find her now.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she ditched her hiding place and ran deeper into the forest. It really was useless, Naruto was obviously the worst on the team (possibly the worst ninja ever) but she wasn't much better than him with speed and taijutsu, and she definitely couldn't form solid clones. There was no way she was getting a bell from Kakashi, but Aiko and Sasuke probably would.

'_Back to the academy…'_ she thought miserably, what would her mother say? The pink haired girl had argued for years with her mother that she could become a ninja; she worked hard to ace every test to prove it. Her mother would use this as validation that she shouldn't be a ninja. It was times like this that she envied Naruto's lack of parents, no one to punish him or chide him for doing things _his_ way instead of _their_way… Naruto had a great, carefree live.

"Sa-Sakura…"

She turned to the broken voice, and shrieked wildly. Uchiha Sasuke riddled with kunai and shuriken was crawling to her, bleeding profusely. "H-Help me…"

It was too much, the pink haired girl fainted.

From a short distance away, Kakashi shook his head. For a girl with such high test scores, Sakura sure didn't handle the field well at all. _'This team is just like the rest, selfish and immature… oh Sensei, Obito… what has happened to the village you loved?'_

101010

Sasuke waited… and saw the moment when Kakashi was distracted; he prepared to unleash his trap-

"Psst, Sasuke-chan!"

His heart jumped and he nearly fell out of the tree, before turning to the curious face of his sister, "What's wrong with you!" Sasuke whispered hotly, "That was my chance to get Kakashi! How did you know I was here, anyways?"

"You're predictable." Aiko said simply, "Anyways, you aren't going to catch Kakashi off guard like that… he's a Jounin. Don't you see how he's taking Naruto apart?"

"Naruto is an idiot."

"Nonetheless, little brother of mine. I spotted the kunai trap on the way here, why wouldn't Kakashi? You would just give away your position."

"You're only older by three minutes dammit!" Sasuke thought about it, and grudgingly concluded she was right.

Aiko poked him in the head, "Of course I am, I'm the oldest."

Before Sasuke could retort, Aiko mumbled, "I have a plan, and we'll both pass… but we need to work together."

"Me and you?"

"Yes."

Sasuke smirked. Kakashi wouldn't know what hit him.

101010

They found Kakashi quickly enough after Sakura's scream. The man was simply standing by the water, reading his book and giggling occasionally. It looked like he didn't have a care in the world, much the less checking his surroundings. Sasuke quickly jumped down in front of the Jounin.

"Hello there."

"I'm not like the others, you know."

"Yeah, you're more of an emo than them."

Sasuke's eye twitched, but he ignored the barb, quickly moving in for an attack to buy time for Aiko to set the trap. Kakashi appeared ignorant, "Rushing in huh? Looks like you and Naruto _are_ the same."

All of Sasuke's attempts were blocked, although Kakashi seemed to pay a bit more attention than he had with Naruto. With a fierce haymaker, Sasuke pushed Kakashi off balance as he caught the punch. Sasuke quickly flipped and reached out, touching a bell- but was then swiftly tossed away; he flipped and landed several meters away. That should have been enough time; Aiko should be springing the trap about now.

He waited. Nothing happened, how could she not be finished? Aiko set up traps almost as quickly as he did, and the trap wasn't a difficult one.

"Giving up?"

Kakashi took his lack of movement for surrender, how arrogant considering Sasuke had touched a bell, even if he hadn't been able to quite grab it. He quickly began to form seals; he had to distract Kakashi for longer then.

The Jounin looked up from his book, recognizing the seals right away, for a rookie genin to know a technique like _that_… Sasuke grinned and breathed in deeply, the same as Naruto, was he?

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A thin needle of flame flew from Sasuke's lips and exploded into a huge fireball that consumed Kakashi. Sasuke let up on the attack quickly after seeing a poof… it was a clone!

'_Right, left… up?'_Where was Kakashi? Where was Aiko, for that matter?

Two hands suddenly shot out from the dirt under him, and before he could try and get away, they grabbed him. Kakashi then dragged him into the dirt up to his head, before pulling himself out.

The Jounin stood before him lazily, his book open once more. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." The Jounin knelt down and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "You are different than the others, Sasuke-kun."

Before he jumped away, he finished with an eye smile, "You scowl a lot more than them."

Sasuke was more than a little bit angry, "Aiko, you can get me out now." He waited, and no one came out of the woods. Where the hell was his sister? Why hadn't she sprung the trap? Did Kakashi somehow get her while fighting him?

Finally there was movement from the bushes on the left of him, and a familiar pink haired girl appeared. She took one look at Sasuke's head, shrieked loudly, and fainted before he could say a word… leaving him with the arduous task of trying to dig himself out.

Before he was even halfway done, Naruto appeared from the bushes and took his sweet time laughing before finally helping him out of the earth.

"Thanks." Sasuke said grudgingly.

"You know… I bet if we work together…" Naruto looked thoughtful, "We could probably get the bells away from him!"

"So you can give one to my sister?" Sasuke shot back, "Trying to leave me behind? The Aiko and Naruto team, huh? While I go back to the academy… now you know you're not strong enough to get a bell you come begging to me for help, trying to get me to ditch my sister…"

"I-its not like that!" Naruto replied hotly, but Sasuke already turned away, "I think it's _exactly_ like that! I already touched a bell anyways, I don't need a dobe's help… next time I'll grab both of them and make sure you don't get one. So you can go back to the academy where you belong."

Before Naruto could retort, they both heard the distant ring of the clock's alarm, and Sakura stirred behind them, yawning. She looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! You're alright! Thank goodness, I thought you had been beheaded…"

Naruto ignored her, his heart sinking. He had failed to get a bell, his dream was coming true… all that was left was for Kakashi to destroy his headband and watch as everyone walked away from him, leaving him alone.

Again.

101010

"Aiko, Sakura, do you know why you're tied to the logs?"

"Because we didn't get a bell…?" Sakura stammered out. Naruto and Sasuke had informed her that she had fainted _again_ after seeing Sasuke buried up to his head in the dirt from one of Kakashi's jutsu. Not only did she fail to get a bell, she had fainted in front of her crush… it was so embarrassing.

"Not only that," Kakashi's voice was stern, "You failed to even attempt to get a bell, at least Naruto _tried_, neither of you did even that much. Not to mention you fainted under a very low level Genjutsu, and I never even saw you, Aiko."

Kakashi turned away from them and looked at the cenotaph for the dead, "You know why people get their names carved on this stone? They were all K.I.A."

"Wow! What's that mean Kakashi-sensei? Do you think I could get my name on that stone?" Naruto asked, excited about the prospect of being remembered forever by the village.

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly, "K.I.A means Killed In Action."

Naruto's smile disappeared, and his features became stricken.

Kakashi sighed, "Right… well I've decided." He turned back to face them again, smiling. "None of you should return to the academy."

"We… pass?" Sakura's voice was hopeful, Naruto whooped and Sasuke smirked. Aiko's face remained stony.

"I think all four of you… should just quit being ninja. You're really all quite useless."

Naruto gaped, hopes gone again. Sasuke took it a lot less readily, he quickly dashed at Kakashi, pulling out a kunai and moving to stab the older man. Before he had a chance, Kakashi disarmed him of the weapon and had him on his back while he sat atop him.

"Trash. I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke." Kakashi pulled out another kunai and tossed it to Naruto before holding Sasuke's kunai to his neck. "Naruto! Kill Aiko or Sasuke dies!"

"What? Never!"

"So you'd let Sasuke die to save Aiko?"

"No…! I mean… why are you doing this Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi slowly removed the kunai from Sasuke's neck and got off of him. With a little push, Sasuke was stumbling back to sit by them. "Do you understand the point of this little bell test?"

"You're trying to break us apart."

The Jounin lazily glanced at Aiko, "So you _do_ speak."

"We're supposed to be a team… but all your stupid test did was break us apart." Aiko said in disgust, "You're no teacher; you know nothing about teaching kids. I bet you've never had a team before, have you? Just because you can fight doesn't mean you know anything about leading a team… Sasuke isn't the trash, you are, Kakashi_-sensei._"

Instead of getting angry like she thought he would, Kakashi laughed long and hard. Finally his laughter subsided, "So wrong," He murmured, "But right, at the same time."

The Jounin's face became completely serious, "The point of this test… was teamwork."

Immediately there were a shockwave of protests. "How could it possibly be about teamwork?" Sasuke demanded hotly, "There are only two bells, only two people could pass!"

"Sasuke-kun is right, sensei." Sakura chimed, "How could we possibly work as a team if not all of us could pass?"

"We were supposed to work as a team… even though there were only two bells…" Aiko murmured in realization, "It was never about the bells."

Kakashi smiled, "Exactly." The silver haired Jounin glanced back at the stone for a long moment, "Someone close to me once told me… anyone who doesn't follow the rules is trash, but anyone who abandons their teammates is worse than trash."

No one said anything; Aiko cursed herself for not realizing the true purpose behind the test. She didn't realize that Kakashi was that deep, she had assumed him to be someone who didn't care about teamwork, who didn't want to keep them together, and who wanted to split them up… instead it was the opposite.

Once she had thought she knew Kakashi and his true motives, she went to work to make sure they would all fail. Sakura had already fainted, Naruto had tried and failed… and she made sure that Sasuke would fail as well, making him wait for her to spring a trap on Kakashi that would never come. Instead she hid, watching the fight from afar.

Even without her, her brother had almost succeeded… but as she expected even he was no match for Kakashi. _'If I had only seen the true motive…'_ Instead of working to keep them separate, she could have pulled the genin together, Sasuke would listen to her, as would Naruto and Sakura.

'_It's my fault.'_ Aiko realized, _'We failed because of me.'_

"Sensei…" Aiko murmured, "Don't send the others back to the academy, just send me."

"No!" Sasuke said hotly, and Naruto began to protest as well.

Aiko smiled slightly, "Naruto, you have to go on and become Hokage… and Sasuke, you have to get stronger… under a good teacher." She turned back to Kakashi, "Please."

The man stared long and hard at her, before sighing, "I'll give you all one last shot at getting the bells. Naruto, Sasuke, eat up. You'll need your strength, but don't feed Aiko or Sakura… or you'll all automatically fail."

With that, the man teleported away in a swirl of leaves, leaving the four genin and two lunchboxes behind. Naruto opened his, stomach growling. It was a simple lunch with some soup, onigiri, and juice. Sasuke appeared to have a similar lunch.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, and Naruto began to glance around for Kakashi, but didn't see him.

"I don't sense him in the area." Sasuke said, almost reading his mind. Pulling out an onigiri, he held it up to Aiko's mouth. "Eat up, sis."

"Sasuke!" Aiko hissed, "We can't eat, I already made us fail once… I'll be fine to fight later, I don't need food… eat it yourself."

"Sasuke-teme is tough, and I'm amazing, but we can't beat him on our own and you two can't fight on an empty stomach… it's gonna take all of us to get those bells!" He offered an onigiri to Sakura, who closed her mouth tight in protest.

"Come on Sakura," Naruto coaxed, "You have to eat. I can hear your stomach growling."

Sakura stared at the rice ball, "I love onigiri…" the pink haired girl whispered, as her stomach gave another squeal of hunger. Next to her, Aiko sighed and took a tentative bite of the rice ball Sasuke offered.

With one last growl, Sakura gave in as well, "Just because you're feeding me doesn't mean we're going out."

Naruto was genuinely confused, "How does feeding you like a baby make us going out?"

Sakura chose not to answer, instead biting a big chunk of the onigiri, chewing, and swallowing quickly, Aiko was already a quarter of a way through her own.

Suddenly the sky got dark, and Kakashi jumped down out of nowhere, lightning flashing behind him, Kakashi's eye was narrow, "You guys…"

The four genin waited for their punishment in silence, Naruto's mouth went dry, Sasuke glared defiantly, Sakura wished she had gotten a few more bites, and Aiko wondered what remedial classes were like in the academy.

"Pass."

"B-But Sensei… Naruto and Sasuke fed us…" Sakura stammered, "I thought you said…"

Kakashi smiled, "I just gave a speech on how those who follow the rules over helping their comrades are worse than trash. You guys are something special, the first team I ever passed. The others just ran around following every order I gave them blindly, they had no idea how to come together as a team."

"Wahoo!" Naruto cheered happily, "We're gonna be the most awesome team ever! Hey Kakashi-sensei, teach us some cool jutsu and stuff!"

"In time Naruto," The Jounin laughed, "I've never had a team before, and I have to draw up a schedule for our training… but meet here tomorrow at 9:00 for our first mission and training session."

"Can we train on our own, sensei?" Aiko asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Of course, you should have plenty of time for training yourselves, and I expect you to, actually." The Jounin turned away, "I have to go tell the Hokage I've accepted you as my team, see you tomorrow."

In a swirl of leaves, the Jounin disappeared, leaving four very happy genin behind. Sasuke spoke first, "We… _all_… passed."

"Don't sound _too_happy there, Sasuke-chan." Aiko replied sarcastically.

Sakura struggled against the ropes, "Can you get us out of these ropes? They're starting to chafe."

The boys cut the ropes that held the two girls to the posts; Sakura stretched and cheered, "We passed! Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to go get something to eat?"

Sasuke grunted, but Aiko butt in, "We should all go get something to eat, but where do we go?"

"I know a great sushi place-" Sakura started.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Udon." Sasuke glared at the blonde.

Aiko sighed, "I was actually hoping to go and try that new stand near our house, the one that serves complete meals…"

"I'll go where you want, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said quickly, "Come on Naruto, udon is kind of like ramen anyways!"

"Er…" Naruto tensed remembering the last time he had entered the udon owner's stand, "You guys can go if you want. I just don't want udon."

Aiko stared at him strangely, "I thought you said it was good last night at dinner."

Naruto panicked a bit, "Yeah! But I really want ramen… how about we just get takeout and meet up here…?"

"No way! I wanna sit down and eat in a proper restaurant!" Sakura replied, Naruto wasn't going to wreck her (almost) date with Sasuke!

"How about this," Aiko tried to compromise, "Sakura and Sasuke can go get udon, and Naruto and I can get ramen… then afterwards we can hang out at our apartment."

Sasuke's face showed he didn't like this compromise… but his stomach was demanding udon. "Fine." The Uchiha boy reluctantly agreed, and Sakura smiled widely, this was even better! Aiko would distract Naruto-baka and she would have Sasuke-kun all to herself!

Finally agreeing, the four split and head into town, but in different directions.

Aiko and Naruto made it to Ichiraku ramen and Naruto plopped down onto his usual stool, "One large miso ramen, old man! To celebrate the passing of the most amazing genin ever!"

Aiko was quickly introduced to the man who ran Naruto's favorite stand, Teuchi-san and his daughter Ayame, who was a few years older than them. "Aiko-chan, what do you want to order?" Naruto questioned.

"One medium ramen with pork sounds good." She said, staring at the menu that hung in the stand, listing the orders and prices.

Teuchi smiled, "Coming right up!" Soon, he and Ayame had two bowls set out in front of them. Both genin ate hungrily, but Aiko's speed had nothing on Naruto, who seemed to inhale the ramen. She was barely a quarter of the way through when he had finished his first bowl and started his second.

"So Naruto," Teuchi's eyes gleamed, "Who is this young lady? Aren't you going to introduce us to your date?"

Naruto gagged, "W-What? It's not like that, old man! Me and Aiko are just teammates!" Aiko's cheeks tinged pink but she nodded quickly as well.

Ayame and Teuchi exchanged knowing smiles, while the genin glanced at each other before turning back to their meals.

'_Ahg, old man! Why did you have to go and embarrass me like that!'_

"So um, Aiko-chan," Naruto asked quietly while Teuchi was busy with another customer, "What was up with those weird kunai you gave me? They were so light!"

"I saw that…" Aiko remembered how Naruto had somehow had missed Kakashi with every throw, "But they're a standard set! Mine are the exact same!"

Aiko pulled a kunai from her pack and Naruto did the same, he had recollected all the very light kunai after his disastrous battle with Kakashi, and they had all been too light. "These are way lighter than my set…" Naruto wondered aloud, "You could probably throw these wicked fast!"

The Uchiha girl _knew_ there was nothing wrong with her kunai and shuriken, "Naruto… can I see some of your kunai? After we finish up here?"

Naruto nodded, Aiko had finished her bowl and patiently waited as Naruto finished his third bowl. The two departed after paying for their meals, Naruto wasn't sure if he should pay for Aiko's, since it wasn't really a date, and was relieved when she simply put money down for her own bowl.

As they drew nearer to his apartment, his heart sank as he remembered how messy it was in comparison to the Uchiha residence. _'I knew I should have cleaned…'_

There was no turning back now, and Aiko shook her head as they entered, "Jeez Naruto, I wonder if our apartment would look like this if I didn't clean up after Sasuke."

It wasn't pretty; the apartment itself had chipped walls and was relatively small. Scrolls were splayed out on the ground, clothes were scattered around the two room apartment, a container of milk and a bowl of half eaten cereal sat out on the counter and several ramen cups were on the ground. Naruto quickly picked up the cups and tried to fit them in his overflowing garbage but failed miserably.

Feeling Aiko's eyes on him, Naruto shrugged helplessly, embarrassed, "I uh… wait! I got it!"

He formed his half seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly there were ten Narutos running around, picking up clothes and rolling up scrolls and open books, putting them on a table. One Naruto took out the trash while the others fixed up the rest of the apartment. In less than five minutes under Aiko's amused stare, the apartment was relatively clean.

"Boys." She muttered, shaking her head. Naruto was rummaging around the main room now, "Where did I put those damn kunai now? This is why I don't clean!" Naruto suddenly remembered where one of his clone's had put them, top right drawer by the now fixed bed.

"You can remember what your clones do?" Aiko questioned as Naruto suddenly dashed to the correct location of the weapons.

Naruto paused, then nodded, "Yeah I guess so! I just learned the technique, so I'm still not sure I know everything about it…"

Naruto weighed the kunai in his hand, "Definitely way heavier than yours, Aiko-chan!"

Aiko ignored the fact that Naruto had started calling her 'Aiko-chan' all the time, in favor of staring at the kunai, "What the…" She took it from Naruto's hand and gaped.

"This is… its like half a pound heavier than a normal kunai! How could you possibly throw this? What the hell? Naruto, the blade is dull… and it's uneven to one side, like this it should veer off course every time!"

"Eh?" Naruto was confused, "They don't look that different…" Aiko pulled out her own kunai and compared.

"They're way different! You'll never have good accuracy or speed with these things!"

"They never seemed so bad to me… I've always used these kunai!"

"Not anymore! You're keeping the set I gave you, I don't know what kind of shop gave you these but they ripped you off big time!"

Naruto's face fell, he should have known the shop keeper had been being too nice to him… it was the best weapons place in Konoha, and he had barely covered the weapon set's outrageous price… he had nearly went hungry that week!

"But your kunai are weird! I don't know how to use them." Naruto complained,

Aiko decided, "I'll teach you… I can't believe that no one ever noticed before!"

Aiko was intent on teaching him before their first mission tomorrow, they went back to the training grounds and found Sasuke and Sakura waiting for them, Sakura was chattering away happily while Sasuke sat moodily. Sakura waved to them as they approached, but Sasuke just glared.

"What took you so long?" The boy demanded, he had spent the last hour listening to Sakura's mindless buzz and he wanted an explanation. Aiko tossed over one of Naruto's kunai wordlessly, Sasuke caught it deftly in midair, but his brow scrunched as he felt the weight, "What the hell is this? Some kind of weighted kunai?"

"Its one of Naruto's regular kunai."

Sakura peered at the kunai, "The balance looks off, and one side is bigger than the other… that would make it veer off course, especially if it's heavier." Sakura looked at Naruto in disbelief, "Did you use these on the exam?"

"Of course." Naruto said, "What other kunai could I have used?"

Sakura groaned, "How did you even get an average score on the accuracy test?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke decided, seeing where this was headed.

The dark haired boy stood, but Aiko pushed him back in his seat, "No you're not! We're going to help Naruto learn how to use the kunai I gave him."

After an 'Uchiha Glare off,' Sasuke had decided that it was in his best interests to stay. In all honestly, neither he nor Sakura did much. Aiko watched and corrected Naruto as he threw kunai at the wooden post, correctly his form and giving him tips along the way. A few hours later, Naruto wasn't doing it as well as the others, but was much improved from before.

"Well that was a waste." Sasuke said when they were finally done, "I'm going to train." He jumped off before Aiko could stop him.

"Damn him and his attitude," Aiko muttered, "Do you to want to come over and hang out like we were planning?"

The other two agreed and headed towards the Uchiha district. Along the way Naruto spotted a weary looking Team 8.

"What's up guys!" Naruto shouted to them, waving.

The three stopped, and Kiba gave them a feral grin, "Not much, we just officially passed our genin examination!"

"Congrats you three." Aiko smiled, "We passed as well."

"Hmm, even with Naruto weighing you guys down? I'm impressed!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto scowled, "Any time Kiba! I'll take you down!"

"Yeah, sure." Kiba rolled his eyes, "We just finished eating, where are you headed?"

"We're going to relax at my place." Aiko said, then she had an idea, "Do you three want to come?" The three members of Team 8 looked at each other.

"Seeing where you and Sasuke live? That sounds cool with me." Kiba looked at his teammates.

Shino nodded, and Hinata quietly stammered, "Th-that sounds n-nice, Aiko-san…"

"I believe we should get cleaned up first." Shino observed, "And perhaps you should not bring Akamaru."

"What? Why not! He's potty trained!"

"It is bad manners to bring an animal to someone else's home."

"What about your bugs?" Kiba challenged with a triumphant grin.

"My bugs are completely dependent on my chakra, if they left they would die… and they are completely obedient."

"Akamaru is obedient!"

"Then why is he peeing on Naruto's leg?"

Naruto looked down; sure enough a stream of urine was trickling on his pant leg, courtesy of Akamaru. "What the hell… dammit Kiba!"

"Hoohaha!" Kiba cracked up laughing, "Akamaru must think Naruto is some kind of orange post, because he's dumb as a post! Nice one Akamaru!"

"Now I have to go home and change." Naruto complained, "Thanks a lot, Akamaru." The dog barked happily in response.

"Maybe we should all get clean," Aiko suggested, "Meet at my apartment in an hour? I'll try and drag Sasuke from training at the same time."

The group of genin agreed, and after giving Team 8 directions to the Uchiha homestead, they all split up.

Naruto quickly rushed home and changed out of his pants, unfortunately he didn't have much to change into. It wasn't his day in the apartment complex to use the washer and dryer, so he couldn't get his jumpsuit clean. Mourning the loss of orange, he decided on just wearing a white t-shirt with a Konoha spiral on it, and a pair of black shorts, it was a hot day anyways, so he wouldn't need the jumpsuit to keep warm.

He had finished so quickly that he had more than a half hour before the official time Aiko had suggested, he could go early… but decided against it. Instead he eyed up his apartment, it was embarrassing when Aiko had seen it last time. It looked a little better now, but most of his clothes had been thrown haphazardly in the closet and drawers, and the kitchen was still a mess with undone dishes for the few times that he didn't eat ramen.

Forming seals, he quickly called up some more Kage Bunshin; it really was the best jutsu ever. With a determined speed, the Naruto crew began to clean up the apartment fully.

101010

**Japanese Used:**

**Teme – Bastard. This is going to be the extent of my Japanese use… but I think I'm probably gonna end up calling Gaara 'Sabaku no Gaara,' because Gaara of the Desert doesn't roll of the tongue as well… lol.**

**Jutsu List:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu (Doesn't it sound so clunky? I hate dubbed Naruto voice.)**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu,**

**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique.**

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu,**

**Earth Release:****Inner Decapitation Technique.**

**Hmm, these chapters keep getting longer… I can't find good spots to cut off, I thought about stopping at Kakashi saying 'Pass,' but although I don't mind cliffhangers, I don't want to start the next chapter with a basic continuation of the scene as if it never ended, it would be like Naruto saying "Kage Bunsh-" and then you'd have to wait until I decided to finish the next chapter.**

**I guess its better to have a long chapter than a short one, I hate 1k word chapters, I literally scroll once and I'm done… why bother posting something like that? At the same time I think 10K is too long, and most authors can't keep up constant updates that way, that's why I'm going to try and shoot for 5K to 6K a week, long but manageable.**

**I have to warn you, I'm pre-med right now… so sometimes I'm not going to be able to keep up with the writing, but I will do my best to continue updating once a week. The only reason I've been so fast is because I'm still coming off of vacation… The concept of this story was developed about three weeks before my last semester ended (about 4 weeks ago) but I had no time to even think about writing any of it down… but it's true my classes were harder last semester, but Organic Chem 1 won't be a joke even if I'm taking it with easier classes like Dev Psych and Cell Bio.**

**Okay, rant wtf? I hate authors that rant! I hate myself! I'm turning into Sasuke! NOOOOOOOO- hey can I use Fire Jutsu now?**


	4. The Party and Naruto Reads a Book?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, Kishimoto won't return my calls... :/**

**Hey guys and girls, still tough getting back into the swing of classes, my schedule is very weird this semester... but I basically have a three hour block between two classes on tuesday and thursday, which means that I'll probably have some time to write, wooooooo lol. This is pretty much a Rookie Feel Good chapter, with some Naruto development. honestly I wish the rookies did fun stuff in the anime instead of missions all the time, dont get me wrong, missions aren't bad, but come on, they're kids, they do nothing fun... but I'm sure people would complain about fillers... and they would be right, and I HATED the fillers between Naruto and Shippuden... but then again they were all stupid missions.**

**K I'm gonna stop ranting now, before you guys get bored and leave the story...**

101010

_She thinks I'm crazy,_  
_Judging by the faces that she's making._  
_And I think she's pretty,_  
_But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me._

I Must Be Dreaming - The Maine

101010

Across town, Aiko had run into Team 10 and decided it wouldn't be right if they weren't invited as well. Ino seemed very surprised that she was talking again, quite happily surprised. The blonde girl jumped on the chance to actually visit Sasuke's home and assured Aiko she would drag the boys along.

Aiko was still surprised herself, at how much she was talking. A few weeks previous she had been a complete mute with everyone except Sasuke, now it felt like she couldn't stop talking… she had thought it would be forced for awhile, but talking came naturally to her, she hadn't forgotten the right things to say, how to speak without stammering…

In some ways it felt silly to have become so withdrawn… she was naturally good with people, but she had retreated deeper within herself than even Sasuke, who felt the brunt of Itachi's deed. She had not been placed under Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukiyomi Genjutsu as her brother… but waking up to see her parents dead, and Sasuke knocked out was horrifying.

Aiko had been relatively fine, but Sasuke was in the hospital for almost two weeks in a near vegetative state. She had almost lost everything, and it terrified her. So she clung to Sasuke, and stopped talking to all the well wishers, and sympathizers. They would never understand what she had gone through, never understand her pain…

Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of her darkening thoughts, the Uchiha girl approached her brother, who was practicing at one of the private Uchiha training grounds near the apartment.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted her from the middle of a kata, "Come to spar?"

"No, we're going to be having a bit of a party to celebrate our official graduation, and you're coming."

"_What?_ When?"

"A party, Sasuke-chan. In an hour, and you're gonna be there."

"Why do _I_have to be there? I don't want to hang out with the dobe and Sakura."

"They're our teammates Sasuke," Aiko scolded, would her brother ever learn? "Plus it's not just them, Team 8 and 10 are coming as well."

"Why didn't you just invite the whole class to our apartment?"

"I would have, but they didn't all pass."

"I'm not going, and there is no way you can make me."

101010

"You got roped into this too, huh?" Shikamaru asked the glowering Uchiha boy, who nodded.

"Troublesome."

Sasuke sat at his spot at the table, watching Chouji and Naruto set up the food Chouji had brought from his family restaurant. So far only Team 10 and Naruto had arrived, but Aiko had assured him more would be coming.

'_This sucks. I should be training.'_

Shikamaru sat by him, in _Aiko's_seat, but he didn't make him move, he didn't feel like sitting next to Aiko today. Naruto was laughing loudly at a joke Chouji just told, while Ino chattered away on the couch in the nearby living room while Aiko listened patiently, inserting the appropriate comment here or there.

To think, a few days ago they had been completely alone, Aiko didn't talk to anyone, he didn't talk to anyone, and they lived together in complete isolation. Now that isolation was broken, and his apartment had been invaded by people he had come to look down upon. Never had he imagined Ino sitting on his couch, Aiko opening the door for Sakura and Team 8 inviting them in… Naruto piling food on his plate and slapping him on the back.

"Great party, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn."

"…That's not an answer."

"…Hn."

Naruto shrugged and sat down next to Shikamaru, Chouji sat across, and Kiba and Shino came and joined them. Both boys had cleaned up and were wearing clothes that weren't dirty.

Aiko came over to grab some food, and Kiba gave her a joking grin, "Hey! This is the boys only table! You girls can talk about shoes in the living room."

Ino came up from behind Aiko, outraged, "What was that? This is Aiko-san's house! You can't tell her what to do!"

"It's Sasuke's house, cuz he's the man." Kiba stated, "Right, Sasuke? Boys only table!"

Sasuke was feeling a little childish, and glared at Aiko, "…Right."

Naruto pretended to be shocked, "Sasuke, you can talk? I thought all you could do was grunt and scowl all the time."

"Don't forget glare." Shikamaru put in, and Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke still stared down Aiko, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sasuke-chan is just mad because I made him stop training to come."

"Sasuke-chan!" Naruto chortled, "That's still funny!" Kiba laughed hard as well, and Shikamaru cracked a smile.

The 'Boys only' barrier was eventually broken by Chouji, who wandered away from the dining room and into the living room to sit with the girls. He was quickly followed by the others, including Kiba eventually.

For awhile after the food had all been eaten, they bragged about their respective sensei, although Team 7 had very little good things to say about the tardy Kakashi, except that he was very strong. The others were horrified by the difficulty of their final genin exam; neither Team 8 nor Team 10 had to do such a difficult test.

Although both 8 and 10 had exams that clearly needed teamwork, the need wasn't hidden, and it was obvious that they were meant to test compatibility and capacity to work as a team. Team 8 had to find their sensei Kurenai before two hours ran out, and Team 10 had to capture and tag Asuma within a two hour time limit.

Another thing the other Jounin had done that Kakashi had seemingly forgotten was tell them a bit of what they would be learning in the next few months. Kakashi had only mentioned vague training sessions, and Team 7 wondered if Kakashi actually knew what he was going to teach them.

"He did say it was his first team…" Aiko mused, "It must be awesome to have a kunoichi as a sensei, Hinata."

"K-Kurenai-sensei is v-very nice, I-I think we c-can learn a l-lot f-from her."

"I bet our sensei could kick your sensei's ass!" Kiba bragged, "I mean, he only has one eye, how good could he be?"

"I dunno, I remember my dad mentioning Kakashi once," Ino said thoughtfully, "I think he was in ANBU?"

"What's ANBU?" Naruto asked, confused. The others groaned in disgust at their idiot friend. Ino smacked him across the head, and Naruto yelped in pain.

"Didn't you listen at all in class?" Sakura scolded the blonde, "ANBU are the village's elite, accepting only the most talented Chuunin and Jounin into their ranks." Aiko nodded, "They take secret missions, ranging from assassination to spying. They all wear masks so they can't be identified by face in the bingo book. Our older brother was in ANBU-"

"Aiko." Sasuke said dangerously. Aiko looked like she was going to argue, but faltered. The group fell into silence, but Ino smelled a story.

"I didn't know you had another brother, Aiko-san." Ino said, fishing for some clues, "Was he killed when…"

Sakura saw the looks on Aiko and Sasuke's faces, "Ino," Sakura warned, "Leave it alone. Can't you see Aiko and Sasuke-kun don't want to talk about it?"

"I was just wondering," Ino persisted, "I mean we practically don't know anything about what happened-"

"And you never will." Sasuke growled, "Now shut up."

An awkward silence followed, and although chat started up again, everyone was guarded. Soon everyone found excuses to leave, and all of Team 8 and 10 left, leaving Team 7 alone to clean up whatever mess was left. This went relatively quick with the assistance of Naruto's bunshin.

Sakura actually held a conversation with one without realizing it wasn't the real Naruto. When she had found out it was a clone, she punched it out, because it didn't have the decency to tell her before. Curiously enough, Naruto received the memories and recalled most of the conversation.

This got Aiko to thinking, "Naruto… you said at your apartment you remember everything your Kage Bunshin do?" The blonde shrugged, "I guess, I don't really pay attention."

"But what if you could? I mean you could read the entire library in like a week with the amount of clones you can produce!" Sakura thought about the amazing possibilities, "Imagine if you knew it in the academy, even you could pass a test cramming for five minutes if twenty of your clones were doing it!"

She had really meant it as a joke, but realization appeared on the three others faces. Sasuke spoke first, "Naruto, teach me that jutsu."

"Uh… I remember the scroll I got said it was kind of dangerous…" Naruto tried to remember exactly what he read, but he had been in a bit of a rush that day. It said… chakra draining? Mental breakdown?

"Dangerous how?" Aiko asked, the blonde scratched his head and tried to remember exactly what it had said.

"I think it said… depletion of reserves?" Naruto was definitely sure he read that.

"Chakra depletion?" Sakura's eyes widened, "That's really dangerous! You could die from that."

"…Uh, what was chakra again?"

The other three stared at him in complete disbelief. Sasuke spoke first, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Sasuke! Language!" Aiko chided.

Sasuke ignored her, "How do you not know what chakra is? You can use jutsu!"

"I mean I kind of get it," Naruto defended, "We use it to make jutsu and it comes from inside us, but I can't really remember the details…"

"That's… close enough," Sakura admitted, "We all have chakra reserves, Naruto. Chakra is a mix of our physical and spiritual energy, and we use it to power our jutsu. Seals are used to mold and focus our chakra in specific ways."

"Oh! Okay, I get that." Naruto replied, "The academy instructors all went really fast when they were explaining things, and they never wanted to repeat stuff."

"Well why didn't you study the book?" Aiko asked, "That's the reason we have books, to enforce what we learn in class!"

"Uhm… well none of the teachers ever had enough books to give me. I think it was because my name was Uzumaki, so I was always last to get one… they usually said there wasn't enough." Naruto knew it was for a completely different reason that he never received books or scrolls now that Mizuki had so kindly informed him, but didn't want them to know that.

"You _never_ got a book?" Aiko was outraged, "That's unreal! How could the teachers do that to you?"

"Well Iruka-sensei got me the history book and the jutsu scrolls for our final year." Naruto put in, trying to soften their outrage.

"You mean he did what he was _supposed_to?" Aiko replied, "That is a shock, apparently! We should tell Hokage-sama what they did to you, Naruto don't you realize this is why you don't know anything about being a ninja? You never had anything to enforce the knowledge you got in class!"

"Its like the teachers wanted you to fail." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura protested, "That's ridiculous, Sasuke-kun! The teachers at the academy were really helpful and kind, if anything; Iruka-sensei was the hardest on Naruto!"

It was true, other than Iruka, the other teachers just tried to ignore Naruto's existence, which had suited Naruto just fine at the time as he used it to skip class.

"This is really bad, guys." Aiko muttered, and Sakura had to agree.

"I don't really see the problem here." Sasuke said, "So the dobe doesn't know anything. We already knew that."

"Sasuke!" Aiko was shocked at her brother's apparently aloofness, "Naruto could _die_."

Naruto was very uncomfortable with the subject at hand, but Aiko (and Sakura for that matter) didn't seem ready to drop it.

"We have to try and rectify this." Aiko said finally.

Sakura agreed but had her doubts, "But how? We spent five years at the academy… and it doesn't seem like Naruto got anything from four of those years."

"There's some stuff I don't think we should bother with," Aiko admitted, "We just have to make sure Naruto is ready to be a good ninja… I think for now we can ignore language skills, history, math… I don't think any of that will help Naruto survive against an enemy ninja."

"Uh, you really don't have to do anything…" Naruto said quickly, "I'll be okay, really!"

"Good," Sasuke grunted, "I'm not doing anything."

"No!" Aiko smacked her brother, "Naruto is on our team now and we're going to help him dammit!"

Sasuke scowled, "Fine! I can tell you're not going to let go of this… I hate it when you go all crazy."

Aiko ignored him, "Sakura, what do you think the most important things we learned in the academy were? For survive in the field?"

"Hmm," Sakura tapped the arm of her seat at the sofa, "I would have to say the techniques of course, taijutsu, chakra theory, weapons training, anatomy, and the Shinobi code."

"Well, we've started rectifying his weapon problems." Aiko said thoughtfully, "Let me guess Naruto, you never got the taijutsu scrolls for academy style either."

Naruto helplessly shook his head.

"No wonder it looks like you have no style," Sakura frowned, "You really don't have one!" Aiko snapped her fingers, "I got it! The library."

"Great idea Aiko," Sakura nodded excitedly, "We can get the right books from there, and the Shinobi code scroll!"

"I would say that would take care of chakra theory, anatomy, and the academy taijutsu scrolls are there too." Sasuke said thoughtfully, "But if I'm going to help I want to learn that Kage Bunshin technique, dobe."

"Okay," Naruto agreed, "It's not really that hard… but uh, guys, I'm kind of not allowed in the library."

Aiko groaned, "Please tell me you're joking." Naruto shook his head, "The head librarian kinda doesn't like me…"

"Well she loves me." Sakura replied firmly, "If you're with me, she won't say a thing!"

Aiko agreed, "She's really nice to me whenever I go, I don't know why everyone seems to hate you Naruto."

"Probably because of all of your dumb pranks!" Sakura snorted, "I still haven't forgotten that time you bombarded me with water balloons filled with paint!"

"I hit everyone with those though!" Naruto replied defensively, Sakura whacked his head for even trying to justify it.

101010

There was still time in the day; it was only about five in the evening. Team 7 thus decided to use the time by dragging Naruto to the library. Entering through the double doors team seven marched past the head librarian at the checkout. Sakura waved, and the woman waved back… until she saw Naruto. She _almost_moved towards them, but seemed to catch herself, instead settling for a tight smile.

Sakura knew her way around very well, and was quickly able to procure the academy's book on chakra theory and control, anatomy, the Shinobi code, and the taijutsu scrolls. Aiko and Sasuke had also grabbed books and scrolls that they thought looked interesting.

Unfortunately, most of the better scrolls and books were in the Chuunin and above section, which Sasuke hated. But since they were here to get the basics for Naruto, it didn't deter them from their original task.

They proceeded to check out, placing the small mountain of scrolls and books in front of the head librarian, who still wore her tight smile.

"Hello Sakura-chan. How is your mother?"

"She's well, Akane-san." Sakura replied in a happy voice, "I'll tell her you asked about her." Sakura glanced at Aiko, who spoke up.

"We're actually here to help Naruto, he needs a library card, and he wants to check out these books."

Naruto had been hanging a bit to the back, and the librarian had obviously been hoping he was just here because his teammates were. Her smile grew a bit more tight, "I don't think that will be possible."

"Why not, Akane-san?" Sakura asked, "I don't know what you've heard about Naruto but he'll take good care of the stuff he checks out. I'll make sure of it!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't allow… him… to check out anything."

"Well then I'll check them out on my library card." Sakura replied, getting more annoyed by the moment. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was looking very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You can't stop Naruto from getting a library card." Sasuke said a bit too loudly for a library.

A few patrons looked over, and the librarian shushed him, "I can and I will, Uchiha-san."

"Really guys, it's okay…" Naruto said quietly, his heart was beating out of his chest. Why did he agree to this? He _knew _the librarian didn't like him! It was all he could do not to run off instead of maintaining the look of relative calm.

Aiko looked outraged, Naruto was usually so outspoken, how could he just take this?

"It's _not_ okay Naruto." Aiko said hotly, "You're a ninja of Konoha; you don't have to take this!" The Uchiha girl turned to the librarian, "I demand you give Naruto a library card or I'll inform Hokage-sama that you barred a ninja from the library for no reason."

"I have a reason! He's a menace!" The librarian hissed, "I don't even want to _think_about what kind of condition these items will be in after he gets done with them. He's a little troublemaker, and you children should stop associating with him."

"You can't tell us what to do, lady." Sasuke scowled, "I think I'll voice my complaints to Hokage-sama as well. Who knows how many other people you've denied, there are way worse people in this city than Naruto after all, but anyone should be able to get a freaking library card."

Facing three very determined genin, and with the fear that the Hokage would do something (after all, he did like the little brat, for some reason,) the head librarian relented. As quickly as she could, she got Naruto a library card and all checked out.

"If there's even the tiniest thing wrong…" The woman warned Naruto, who nodded quickly, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. The four genin shuffled out of the library after checkout, all helping to carry the books away.

"What did you _do_ to her, Naruto?" Sakura wondered, she had never seen Akane-san so angry with someone before, the librarian was usually very pleasant. Even when Sakura had seen several academy students knock down a bookshelf, she hadn't barred them from the library, instead only giving them a stern warning and making them clean up the mess.

Naruto shrugged helplessly, clearly not willing to talk about it. He was just hoping that they could all forget the whole thing.

Although they were technically textbooks, all of the books that were required reading by the academy were pretty short, Sakura recalled that the history and math books had been pretty big, but the chakra theory and control book was only a little more than a hundred pages. The taijutsu scrolls were mainly pictures and tips as were the anatomy scrolls and book, and the Shinobi Code was a list of rules that every Shinobi should follow.

The three genin started their blonde teammate on the Code, but soon ran into problems. Naruto complained about almost every single rule.

"A ninja must never show tears?" Naruto questioned, "But what if someone died? There's no way we could _never_ cry!"

Aiko was patient, "But Naruto, on a mission you have to keep your cool, and not show weakness or the enemy will use it against you."

"Well fine but this is just stupid." Naruto read, "A Shinobi must always put the mission first. What the hell, Kakashi-sensei just _told_us that teammates are way more important than the mission, and I agree with him!"

"Actually Kakashi-sensei said rules," Sakura corrected, "Not the mission."

"The Shinobi code is just a bunch of stupid rules!" Naruto insisted, "Besides, no enemy I face will care if I've memorized the 48th rule of the code, which is… A shinobi must never question the lead ninja. How dumb! What if the leader is an idiot?"

"Like you?" Sasuke snorted, and Naruto glared at him.

"Maybe Naruto is right," Aiko admitted, "I don't think I remember half of the rules, I just memorized them for just that one test."

"How about Naruto reads the chakra book?" Sakura suggested, "I think that's the most important one."

Naruto looked at it, "Its way too long." He complained, "I'll never be able to read that!"

"Test out your Kage Bunshin technique," Sasuke suggested, "See how much you remember when it reads it."

Naruto formed a Kage Bunshin, "Read that book!" The blonde demanded.

The clone glanced at the book, "It's too long." The clone repeated Naruto's own words.

"You can't disobey an order! I'm _telling_ you to read it." Naruto insisted. The Kage Bunshin shrugged, but sat down to read.

"No need to get angry, boss. I'll do it."

"Make sure you understand what you read before moving on." Aiko said quickly.

The clone just scowled at this request, "You're not the boss of me!"

"What she said!" Naruto added, "Understand everything!" The clone rolled its eyes, but started reading. Leaving it at the dining room table, the group sat in the living room, sometimes glancing at the diligently reading clone. Unfortunately, their voices disturbed it.

"I can't understand what I'm reading if you talk." The clone complained, "Can't you leave or something? I don't want this to take forever."

"I'm not leaving my own home because a clone says so." Sasuke scowled, as the others moved to file out the door.

Aiko suggested, "Naruto could teach you the Kage Bunshin technique now, if you promise to help him."

"…Fine." Sasuke agreed, because he really wanted to learn the technique that could make him learn at a faster pace. The group left the clone in the apartment and moved to the small private training ground nearest to the Uchiha twins' residence.

"So, how does it work?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Sakura and Aiko also sat on the grass, looking at the blonde, interested to hear about the technique that could produce solid clones.

"Er…" Naruto frowned, "I never really taught anyone before… but uh, you form this seal." He formed the half seal, "And you say Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"…That's it?" Sasuke said skeptically, "But how much chakra do you put in? And how do you know how much chakra you need to form different amounts of clones?"

Naruto shrugged, "I just think of the number I want and put a lot of chakra in."

"How much chakra?" Aiko asked.

Naruto frowned, "I dunno… a lot."

"It seems similar to Bunshin no Jutsu," Sakura commented, "But that doesn't take a lot of chakra, and it has different seals."

"Let me try." Sasuke said, standing up and forming the strange half seal. "Like this?" Naruto corrected his fingers a bit, but otherwise it was fine. Sasuke knew that Naruto had said a lot of chakra, so he put into the technique the same amount he used to produce a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, about a fourth of his reserves. Preparing himself, he imagined forming five clones, as his chakra swirled around him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, and with a poof… a single clone appeared. A single dead looking clone.

"Unghhh…" Sasuke-clone grasped at his creator's leg, who quickly kicked it out of existence. Sasuke immediately felt some of his chakra return to him, and the brief memory of the clone's hazy gaze looking up at him.

Naruto nodded, "That happened to me the first few times, I think you need to practice."

"I tried to make five." Sasuke scowled, but Naruto insisted he just needed more practice.

"Try putting more chakra into it," Naruto suggested.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled for a second time, pouring as much chakra as he could into the technique, imagining five clones.

Again he got only a single clone, although this one wasn't dead looking. Sasuke felt like he had run a mile, he had used up almost all of his chakra just to form one stupid clone.

"What the hell do you want me to do, anyways?" Sasuke-clone scowled at the rest of them.

Sasuke glared at his blond teammate, "Punch Naruto for being a bad teacher." The bunshin tried, but Sasuke noticed that it was way slower than he was, and Naruto quickly knocked it out of existence. Once again, Sasuke felt a few memories and some chakra return to him.

"Severe chakra depletion my ass, that's insane." Sasuke grimaced as he stood slowly from his kneeling position, "You made ten clones against Kakashi and I could only make one. There has to be some trick to it."

"I dunno," Naruto replied, "I pretty much do the same things you do."

"Naruto must have more chakra than you, Sasuke. Maybe better control…?" Aiko wondered curiously, but Sakura shook her head vehemently.

"No way! Naruto can't even make a proper Bunshin! No way can he have better control than Sasuke-kun!"

"Iruka-sensei always said my control was bad." Naruto admitted, he didn't know why Kage Bunshin was so much easier for him, he never questioned it. He could make ten bunshin without breaking a sweat, and he remembered when he used the attack against Mizuki, there had to be at least five hundred clones then… that couldn't be normal. Instead of feeling proud that he beat Sasuke in something, he was disturbed. It had to be the Kyuubi, there was no other explanation.

"Naruto?" Aiko tentatively asked, "Are you okay?" The blonde had a strange look on his face, he looked troubled and bothered. The blonde caught her look and seemed to snap out of it, giving her a grin.

"I'm fine; I guess I'm just way awesomer than Sasuke!"

Sasuke growled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and was rewarded with another half dead clone. The Uchiha pounded his fist into the ground, "This is so stupid."

"Maybe you need to get more chakra, Sasuke-kun." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke glared at her, "I've trained my whole life to get these reserves, so keep your stupid ideas to your stupid self."

Sakura shrunk back, hurt. Aiko shouted, "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!"

Sasuke looked like he was going to give a heated reply, but instead settled on stalking away, and not back towards the apartment. Aiko patted Sakura on the back, "Don't listen to my brother, he's an idiot."

"I shouldn't have insulted him." Naruto felt bad, he just said what he would normally said. What was wrong with actually being _good _at something? So what if he was better than Sasuke at one thing!

Aiko glanced at Naruto, "Its not your fault that you're better than him in one thing, and he can't take it… come on, lets go back home."

Reentering the apartment, Aiko and Sakura took a seat on the couch, and were quietly whispering. Naruto checked on his clone's progress, peering over his shoulder. The clone had read about fifteen pages, not a lot, but Naruto couldn't really expect more in the short period of time.

The clone glared up at him, "Do you mind? I'm trying to read." Naruto glared back at the insolent clone, but went back to the living room to sit with Sakura and Aiko. Sakura seemed to be alright, but wasn't her normal bubbly self. The three genin quietly chatted, but all three had their mind on the fourth member of the team.

Aiko pulled out a shougi board and quietly explained the rules to Naruto, who didn't really get them all. Sakura knew how to play, and they began a game while Naruto watched to get a feel of the rules.

It quickly became apparent that Sakura was better than Aiko, who was decent but couldn't beat the well thought out plans of Sakura. Aiko's moves looked rehearsed, like she was following a plan set in her head. After a few moves, it was clear to the blonde that Sakura would see these plans, and set herself up to counter them later on.

The game was relatively short, finishing up in less than twenty five minutes, ending when Sakura captured Aiko's king. The two girls shook hands in good sportsmanship, and Sakura offered to let Naruto play Aiko instead of her, since she was the weaker player. Aiko jokingly admitted this herself, and Naruto couldn't help but think of Sasuke, who had blew up less than an hour ago for someone being better than him at something.

Naruto sat down, where Sakura had sat before and helped reset the board. Aiko made the first move, and Naruto countered by moving a piece off to the side. Aiko and Sakura looked at each other; Aiko tentatively asked if that was his move.

"Yeah, of course." Naruto replied, as if it was obvious.

Naruto made a few other wild moves, and saw Sakura scratching her head. Didn't she see his strategy? Aiko was obviously building up an attack from the middle, opening the way for pieces on the opposite side to attack Naruto's pieces. But it was obvious this strategy wouldn't work, Naruto could see several ways to counter this in only a few moves while Aiko attacked, and put her on defense from both sides.

Finally, Naruto saw that Aiko's strategic positioning was complete, before she would be able to implement it; he moved a pawn forward and completely ruined the whole strategy. Aiko frowned, realizing that her strategy had been defeated by one pawn. She began to readjust her pieces, obviously not ready to give up her position.

That was fine with Naruto, in a few deft moves; he easily broke through her defense on his right side. Seeing his moves, she began to try and set up a better defense on her left (Naruto's right,) but it was already too late, Naruto's pieces had been positioned to be ready for almost anything, except a few tricky things that would set him back, but even those wouldn't beat him from what he could see.

In less than fifteen minutes the game was over. It didn't hurt that Naruto made his moves in seconds; Aiko took longer, especially near the end, but had to concede defeat to Naruto.

"Wow." Aiko laughed, "Looks like its not just games of chance you're good at."

Naruto played Sakura next; this was tougher as Sakura was a better opponent. Naruto recognized that Sakura was trying to think ahead and see what he was trying to do. Naruto decided to test how far ahead she could see. He made a few random moves on different sides, with a complete picture on how the board should look at the end if Sakura started countering him.

But she didn't, she looked confused, obviously wondering if the game against Aiko had been a fluke. It was obvious that she was good at seeing strategies and beating them if they were obvious, but otherwise she didn't know where to head. Her strategy was clearly to counter his strategies.

Recognizing this, Naruto reworked his plan, and began to set traps. If Sakura wanted to see his plan, she would have to look behind the curtain of his fake one. Carefully, he began to set up a plan of what it seemed to Sakura he would do, she began countering, falling back into a routine. Even more carefully, Naruto moved a few extra pieces, but this simply looked random to Sakura, maybe a few pieces that she hadn't counted on, but weren't going to defeat her counter.

Sakura's counter had been set, and she went for one of the pieces he figured she would go for to start breaking his line of attack, the backup pieces fell in place here, trapping Sakura up, by breaking his line she had opened her own to him and he attacked ruthlessly.

Sakura's line was set up to counter his own, and had no real defense as the few hidden pieces he had completely changed the face of the game. The pink haired genin's king was soon surrendered. It had only taken about thirty minutes to defeat Sakura, longer than Aiko, but that was because his plan had been more elaborate and subtle.

"Naruto, how are you _doing_that?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto was clueless, wasn't he _supposed_ to win? "What are you talking about?"

"The things you did… the way you moved your pieces, you had me every step of the way!"

"Well isn't that the point?"

"But Naruto, you move your pieces so fast." Sakura replied in frustration, "It doesn't look like you're thinking about what you're doing at all!"

"That would be stupid," The blonde retorted, "Of course I'm thinking! First I see what you're doing, then I figure out how to beat you, and maybe set up some traps to make it easier."

"In less than three seconds?" Aiko asked, "I was timing you, you never took more than three seconds."

"Most of my plan is already set; I think it up while Sakura makes her moves. She takes forever!"

"Unreal." Sakura muttered, "Naruto, what is your IQ?"

"My what?" Naruto was confused. Aiko looked thoughtful, "I remember taking that test in the last few weeks of the academy, and it tested how smart we were or something. I got 132."

"I got 145." Sakura said, "What about you, Naruto?"

"Oh! I remember that test!" Naruto recalled, "I remember I told Iruka-sensei I didn't know we had a test, but Iruka-sensei said the test didn't count for a grade."

"But what did you get?" Sakura persisted.

"I got a C on that one!" Naruto replied excitedly, "77! Er… maybe I didn't do that good, since you both got way over 100."

"…77?" Sakura repeated, looking shocked.

Aiko was also dumbstruck, "I think you're considered mentally retarded if you get less than 80…"

"It was hard!" Naruto insisted in his defense, "The words were really confusing… if larks are sparks then they aren't darks? I didn't get it at all! I just answered whatever."

"I lost to an idiot…" Sakura muttered, "Shoot me, Aiko."

"I lost too; you have to kill me first."

Naruto and the girls played a few more times, but the result was the same. Naruto could not be beaten. All while they played, Naruto's clone read the book on chakra, it had past the halfway point when Naruto decided to go home.

"I'm still reading." The clone pointed out, Naruto replied, "Yeah but I'm leaving."

"So I can stop?"

"Yes."

"Thank god. You know how boring this is?"

Naruto dismissed the clone, and scrunched his face as a lot of knowledge hit him at once. It was as if he had read the book himself, the clone remembered a_lot_. To test him, Sakura asked him questions from the first half of the book, Naruto was able to answer all of them, but not in as much detail as the book presented. Obviously the clone's memory wasn't _that_good, but it was still good.

"I wonder how it's possible that it has a better memory than Naruto." Aiko said thoughtfully.

"An insanely good memory." Sakura agreed, "No one should be able to recall information like that just by reading it once."

"We did tell it to understand everything." Naruto pointed out helpfully.

Sakura shook her head, "Yes, but Naruto… the brain forgets. You know about long and short term memory, right?"

Naruto stared back blankly.

"Right…" Sakura grimaced, "Well, long term memory is memory that you can remember without any help, it sticks with you for awhile. Short term memory is like reading seven words and then repeating them once, ten minutes later, unless you keep actively thinking about the words, you won't remember what they were. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Hmm…" Naruto sort of understood, but it was better to go the safe route, "Uh, not really."

Sakura shook her head, "You're impossible, Naruto."

Sakura and Naruto both bade Aiko goodbye and left towards their respective homes. Sasuke had still not returned from wherever he was, and Naruto apologized again for pissing him off.

"He's just being a baby." Aiko rolled her eyes, "He'll come around eventually. He gets hungry, and my brother almost never carries around pocket money."

Naruto returned to his apartment, which was nice and clean from the bunshin crew. He summoned another Kage Bunshin and gave it the task of finishing the book on chakra while he took a look at some of the taijutsu scrolls. The kata and stances were recognizable, but will still fairly foreign to him.

Looking around, he realized it would be pretty useless to try and practice in his apartment, where there were many things he could hurt himself against if he banged up into them. Instead, he summoned another clone.

"Memorize the forms and katas on these scrolls; think about actually performing them in your head."

The clone complained, and then the reading clone started complaining about his complaining… well it almost descended into a fist fight, but Naruto managed to stop it by placing them in separate corners of the room and demanded that neither spoke to each other.

The rest of the night went in relative peace. Naruto ate some instant ramen, had a glass of nearly expired milk, and went to bed.

101010

**Another one down, I looked up Shougi online, its basically like chess... but there are differences that I think are pretty cool, but I dont know it well enough to actually write a game, (plus that would be pretty boring.) Sasuke swore in this chapter (gasp!) but was censored... lol, I want to keep the rating T, so I'll keep the heavy swearing to a minimum.**

**Yes, Naruto learns the Kage Bunshin trick. But don't expect him to turn into a Super Naruto or something, the technique has its limits, more so than what they show in the anime/manga. I mean, how does Naruto make a thousand clones that ALL use his chakra? Wth? I don't care how big your reserves are, you can't do something like that for hours on end. Kakashi estimated Naruto's reserves as twice the size of his when they were in Wave, that's what I'll be basing Naruto's current reserves on. Kakashi definitely can't make one thousand clones for hours on end... so neither will Naruto.**

**As for everyone else's reserves, I would say Sasuke has about 3/10ths of Kakashi's reserves, and Aiko has 2/10ths. Sakura, bless her, has less than 1/10th.**

**Until next time guys, thanks for reading!**


	5. Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… it's basically 'Emo-Sasuke-Destroy-U' right now anyways, so I don't really want it.**

**Monster A/N at the end, for no other reason other than I like to explain what's going on the story.**

**Just to let you guys know, this won't be a basher fic… Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura will all have their good and bad moments, as will Aiko, Naruto and the rest of the rookies. They're ninja, not perfect. That means that everyone will not always be hunky-dorey with each other either. Kakashi is human, and not even a really good teacher, he will make mistakes. Aiko isn't perfect either, although she is trying her best to be.**

101010

_But it's working in your blood,_

_Which you know is not the same as love,_

_Love is only in your mind,_

_And not your heart,_

_No, it's working._

It's Working - MGMT

101010

"Good morning Aiko-chan!"

"Good morning Naruto." Aiko waved back at her blonde teammate as he approached. He was the last one of their team to arrive, except Kakashi of course.

"No Kakashi-sensei, huh?" Naruto asked, as if reading her mind.

Aiko nodded, "Yes, but I figured we could train in taijutsu. Right, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha boy grunted, but didn't look at Naruto. Sakura stood a little ways off, staring at the sky. Apparently she still remembered Sasuke's treatment of her the night before.

The four genin moved to the middle of an open field in the training grounds, Aiko gestured to Naruto, "Alright, did you read the taijutsu scrolls?"

Naruto's two bunshin had finished both the taijutsu scrolls and the academy's book on chakra. They had both stood over his bed, so when he awoke he nearly had a heart attack to see the two clones staring down at him.

The blonde nodded, and Aiko nodded to Sakura, "I think the best idea is to have Sakura fight you, since Sasuke and I don't use academy style fighting."

The two Uchiha moved back, and their pink haired teammate got into what Naruto recognized to be a basic defensive stance of academy taijutsu. Naruto awkwardly adjusted himself into a similar stance, although he knew the stances now, he'd never actually done them before.

"Move your right arm an inch to the left, Naruto." Sakura told him, verbally correcting his stance. Naruto did so, and also shifted his left foot, as per her next instruction. Now straightened out, Sakura went on the attack.

Keeping all the different stances in his head was hard enough, with Sakura attacking him; he quickly descended into his old routine of fighting, attacking without any defense. Sakura quickly had him down on the ground, kicking his unguarded legs from under him.

With a sigh, Sakura helped him up, "Naruto, there's a reason we learn taijutsu styles, they're made by people who find all the little weaknesses in defense and fix them by adjusting arms or legs so you can block or evade quickly… do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, ashamed at his inability to even defend against Sakura for even twenty seconds. Instead of starting another fight, Sakura instead led him through several of the academy katas, which were basically run throughs and repeats of the forms in a continuous order, as if simulating a fight.

This way, Sakura explained, he could go through all the different stances very slowly, eventually falling into them on instinct in a real fight. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sasuke and Aiko also sparring, moving much quicker than Naruto could ever hope to. They clashed and moved away quickly in a seemingly exotic dance, Naruto's heart sank as he realized how far behind he really was.

Naruto looked back at Sakura guiltily as she ran through another kata for him. "I'm sorry." The blonde said suddenly.

Sakura glanced at him in surprise, "For what?"

"I'm wasting your time, you should be training yourself, instead you're helping me…"

Sakura smiled, "Its alright, if you weren't here I would probably just be sitting and waiting for Kakashi-sensei." She admitted, "I can't keep up with Aiko or Sasuke-kun either."

The two continued until Sakura was sure Naruto could move through all of the katas she had showed him, and then she set him to practice it on his own. By the time Kakashi had arrived, he had made some progress… but it wasn't much.

The Jounin was surprised to find them training, "We'll be training later, there's no reason to do so now."

"But we could improve on what we already know, couldn't we?" Aiko asked.

Kakashi shrugged, as if it wasn't important, "We should get to Hokage tower and get our mission for the day."

Their mission was…painting a fence. Although the other three genin seemed to expect as much, Naruto whined and complained, especially when Kakashi forbade him from using his Kage Bunshin to complete the job quickly.

"D-rank missions are for beginning genin, it allows them to bond and grow as a team. If you completed it in a few minutes with your Kage Bunshin, you guys wouldn't bond at all. You want to bond, don't you?"

Naruto's face told him otherwise, but Kakashi ignored it, opening his new Icha Icha book and began to read. The fence was pretty big, and it took them a good few hours to complete, add that to the fact that Kakashi had been two hours late that morning… it was already lunch time by the time they had finished.

They collected their mission pay and went out for lunch, Kakashi agreed with Sakura, who wanted to get sushi, so they went there. The owners glanced at Naruto, then at Kakashi who gazed at them back at them with a stony expression. The owners wisely said nothing.

Sushi was good, Naruto decided, but not as good as ramen. He had to admit, it was strange, in a nice way, to eat something served raw and cold. Sakura and Aiko delighted in the food, but Sasuke stayed grumpy the whole meal as he had been outvoted on getting udon.

Kakashi somehow ate with his mask on, and they couldn't figure out how. When it came time to pay the bill, Kakashi disappeared, with only instructions to meet them back at the training grounds. The genin realized he hadn't paid for at least his share, and grumbled as they split the cost of the meal.

Naruto had been informed by the Hokage when he became a new genin that he would not be receiving the monthly stipend the old man had set up for him, as he would be getting paid for missions. But even Naruto who was terrible at math could figure out that because they were a four genin team instead of three, they were each going to get less for the D-rank missions they would be doing.

The blonde had counted out the money he had received for the mission, it was not a lot at all… even if they did missions every day (and Kakashi said they would,) Naruto would be hard pressed to pay for his apartment, as well as getting food supplies.

'_All instant ramen for awhile I guess.'_Naruto thought grimly, as they left the sushi restaurant, heading back to the training grounds. Kakashi was waiting for them, pretending to be oblivious of the glares sent his way for leaving them with the bill.

"Alright, in our training sessions you'll be learning how to fight as a team." Kakashi began, "You all know how to fight individually from your time at the academy…" The others all glanced at Naruto here.

"I'll be teaching you how to put your individual skills together, and maybe teaching you some jutsu along the way."

With that, Kakashi started naming and positioning them into formations, gauging their speeds and figuring out what position best suited them. Sasuke and Aiko both knew several fire jutsu so Kakashi usually had them out in front, towards the direction of the attack coming at them. Naruto's shadow clones were great canon fodder, and could be used as a barrier between the 'enemy' and the intended target.

In all cases, Kakashi served as the enemy, varying his objectives from killing them, to killing what they were protecting, to simply getting past them. Each and every time he succeeded in his objective, but the genin got better along the way.

It was grueling. Kakashi knocked them down, slapped them around, and all techniques used against him were avoided or blocked. Naruto tried to engage Kakashi with his weak taijutsu, but the Jounin beat him around with one hand. The only thing that made him feel a little better was that the others didn't have better luck.

After five hours of training, everyone was winded… except Naruto, who looked like he could go on for another five hours, excited to finally be learning something.

"What next, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Training is over for today," Kakashi said, consulting the sun, "It looks to be about four, so why don't the four of you have the rest of the day off to have fun or something?"

The other three looked perfectly happy to do so, even though Naruto pouted, "Aww Kakashi-sensei, can't we keep going? Maybe learn some cool jutsu?"

"I have my own training to do, Naruto." Kakashi gave him a smile, "Its good that you're so amped up about training, but it'll get old I'm sure."

With that, Kakashi bade them all goodbye.

"Do you guys still wanna train?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura quickly declined, "No way! I'm gonna go take a bath… how are you still standing up after what Kakashi just put us through?"

"I think I still have a lot of chakra because Kakashi made me stop using Kage Bunshin, because he got bored of destroying them." Naruto had been informed after the first hour that although they might be effective at stopping a weaker enemy, there was no point in using shadow clones against the experienced Kakashi.

"I'm gonna go home and eat… then sleep…" Aiko muttered, "Maybe forever…" The Uchiha girl waved a goodbye, Sasuke followed slowly, without looking back. Naruto figured he must still be angry with him about the shadow clone technique.

"Hey Sakura, do you think I'll still be able to use the field? Even though Kakashi-sensei isn't here?"

Sakura looked at him weirdly, "Of course… it's our training grounds, and no one else can use it. Besides, you could just check out a public training area… you can rent one for a few hours, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I forgot!"

Actually, the manager didn't like Naruto (surprise!) so he could only get one for maybe fifteen minutes before the manager found a reason to kick him out, usually informing him it was being given away to someone who had a higher priority, such as a Jounin or Chuunin.

Now alone, Naruto sighed and began to work on his taijutsu katas. He didn't much money left from completing the mission today after getting lunch, so the blonde figured he would just be eating some instant ramen today.

Running through a kata, he realized he already missed having his teammates training next to him, even Kakashi who quickly showed him what he was doing wrong by plowing him into the ground.

It sucked to be alone.

101010

"Well, Naruto it looks like you really have it down!" Aiko smiled happily as she sat and watched her teammate and his bunshin hit their targets with kunai and shuriken.

The Uchiha girl was dead tired from Kakashi's daily workout, but Naruto had persuaded her to remain behind and watch him practice, to point out any mistakes he was making. But the dead last had greatly improved his aim, and obviously what had really held him back was his flawed weaponry. Aiko scowled, some seedy shopkeeper had obviously played a cheap trick on her naïve teammate, Naruto refused to talk about the situation.

Naruto did that a lot. Aiko was realizing that her teammate was very open about a lot of things, but at the same time guarded about others. Naruto seemed to have an opinion about everything, and was never afraid to express it. But sometimes he would seize up when she asked him a question, his eyes would freeze and he would become vague.

She had no idea why. Her teammate was a strange one, but he was _her_strange one, and Aiko was already growing attached to the excitable blonde's presence. Unlike Sakura he liked to train (and was not in love with her brother,) and unlike Sasuke, Naruto laughed, he joked, and he never got angry if she was better than him at something.

Naruto finished another round of throws with a cheer as they all hit their mark, "Alright! I have this throwing stuff down, I'm so awesome!"

"Yeah," Aiko giggled, rising from her spot on the grass, stretching. "Say… Naruto, you wanna go out somewhere and get something to eat?"

Aiko cringed inwardly, was that too obvious? Not obvious enough…? _'Should I have just said I wanted to go on a date?'_ Aiko thought nervously, she was sure Naruto wouldn't turn her down-

"Go out to eat…?" Naruto slowly replied, and Aiko's heart beat faster, was he…? Would he…?

"Uh, maybe another time!" Naruto rushed to grab his weapons, he didn't want Aiko to know he was flat broke, "I have to… er… shower!" The blonde thought quickly, girls showered too right? Aiko would understand.

"Well, you could shower and then…?" Aiko replied uncertainly, but Naruto furiously shook his head, and Aiko knew that he must have seen through her.

"Maybe another time," Naruto promised quickly, shoving the last of the kunai into his pack. The blonde swiftly jumped away with a wave goodbye.

Aiko returned the wave half heartedly. What had she done wrong? Should she have come on stronger like Sakura or Ino did with her brother? But her brother obviously didn't like that at all… was Naruto different? No, it was obvious that he saw exactly what she was asking, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. Why else wouldn't he want to go out and eat with a teammate?

Naruto was a kind person, and Aiko had to admit he was pretty cute, even those whisker marks… she wondered what it would be like to rub her own cheek up against…?

'_Perverted thoughts!'_ Aiko chided herself, Naruto was a good guy, and he was kind enough not to just throw her invitation back in her face… she wouldn't do it again, Aiko promised herself… they would just be friends.

Friends. Why did that sound so bad now?

101010

The routine from the first session was similar to every day under Kakashi, in the morning they would wait for the Jounin, sometimes sparring; sometimes just relaxing, then they would do a mission. Usually they got the worst missions because Kakashi was habitually late, although every once and awhile he would turn up almost on time.

Weeding gardens, picking up groceries, acting as messengers, scribes, finding lost animals… the missions were always menial, and the pay was bad split five ways.

Naruto learned not to complain, he could see Kakashi got annoyed after listening to his complaining for awhile, he had that effect on people. The man didn't call him out on it, but he would always place Naruto in the worst place possible in the mission… he was the one carrying the lost pet home, carried the stuff that broke easily when they picked up groceries, or received the area of the garden that had thorny roses to weed…

Still, the afternoon training sessions were always fun and challenging. They seemed to be a running theme, Kakashi would think of different situations and they would defend or attack him as a team. Sometimes it seemed like the Jounin was making it up as he went along.

After a week of training this way, Sakura complained that Ino had told her they had learned how to block Genjutsu, and were learning new jutsu. The next day, Kakashi brought something new to the training session.

"I usually wouldn't think to do this until later, but I suppose it can't hurt for you to know now." Kakashi pulled out several slips of paper, "These will tell you what type of element is most suited to you."

"It's a piece of paper." Naruto was confused, "How is that supposed to tell us what element we have?"

Kakashi explained a bit more, "You channel chakra into it, Naruto. And depending on what the paper does, it'll tell you what your element is."

The silver haired Jounin then proceeded to pass out several slips of paper. Each genin did as told, channeling chakra into their paper. Sakura's got wet, Aiko's burned, Naruto's split into two, and Sasuke's crumpled up and then burned.

"Pretty varied." Kakashi commented, "Sakura, you have water. Aiko's is fire, Naruto you're wind. Sasuke, you have two, lightning seems to be your primary with a secondary fire nature."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who glared back. "So are you going to teach us some jutsu now sensei?" Aiko asked.

"Hmm…" Kakashi thought about it, "…maybe later. Let's continue with our team exercises for today."

The group groaned, but got into the formation that Kakashi demanded quickly, waiting for instructions.

Unlike the first day, Kakashi's sessions never seemed to stretch past two or three hours anymore. The others, like Naruto, used this time for extra training. No one seemed to like the suggestion Naruto made to continue training together however, they argued that they saw each other enough during the day anyways. A few times Aiko had stayed with him, but recently she'd been reluctant, and he didn't push the subject.

So each day after team training, Naruto was left to train alone. Sakura went off with only vague excuses that usually began with having a need to take a bath. Sasuke and Aiko headed towards their home, so Naruto assumed they used their own training grounds.

The first few days he had gone slow, only practicing the taijutsu on his own. Then he started adding Kage Bunshin to do the same routine, first five, then ten… he tried one hundred once for only half an hour, but it hurt his head too much trying to sort through all the conflicting memories, and the bunshin kept running into each other, popping out of existence, disrupting his own routine.

Using ten, he would practice for hours, keeping the picture of Sasuke and Aiko clashing, looking calm and at ease… Kakashi knocking him down over and over all while reading his stupid book… Sakura taking him down easily, looking down at him with pity.

Naruto _lived_taijutsu. He had nothing else to do, really. He kept one or two bunshin at home, reading all the books and scrolls that his team had checked out from the library. Whenever he finished, he left them off in the front dropbox at the library… he rarely entered. There were two books Naruto found really interesting in terms of helping him.

One was a book with different exercises on chakra control, ranging from easiest to hardest, written for ninja in the Leaf. It used the settings in Konoha to help improve chakra control through multiple exercises. Although they sounded interesting (and Kakashi had commented on how bad his control was several times) he was too tired from taijutsu training to properly try them out.

The main reason Naruto was tired was first because constantly keeping his bunshin going during training when they used chakra; they pulled from his stores through their connection to him. They didn't pull too much, and they couldn't use it as effectively as him… but ten to twenty bunshin pulling continuously over two hours added up.

The second reason was because of what the second most interesting book had advised. Genin and academy students were told straight from the beginning of exercising and taijutsu training to utilize chakra to augment strength and speed… literally, they were never trained to really develop their muscles. The academy's main reasoning was that learning to use and control chakra took precedence over gaining speed and strength.

His book stated several other reasons, the main one being that if muscles were worked too hard, the body's growth could be stunted… unless the ninja used a lot of chakra at the same time. Its reasoning had to do with some kind of hormone, but Naruto didn't really pay to that, all he needed to know that he wouldn't turn into a midget if he worked out the way the book told him to.

So in addition to katas, Naruto began to add pushups, crunches, kicks and punches to his routine. He also began to test his taijutsu by fighting off his own bunshin. They would augment themselves with his chakra, while he only used his own muscles. This made it a much fairer fight.

Even with his insane stamina, all of the stuff he was doing in a day, missions, team training, plus his own extra training… he was beat by the time he went to bed. Yet, he was never sore in the morning, like the books said he should be.

Despite all of his extra training, Kakashi still knocked him down without even trying, although he commented that Naruto was getting faster. Kakashi spent quite during the rest of the session half bragging about his training… while trying to be modest, of course.

"That's it for today guys." Kakashi told his sweaty team after three and a half hours, "Good work today."

"I don't think we're ever going to beat you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura breathlessly spoke from her position on the ground. Naruto helped her up, and she gave a quick thanks to the blonde. Everyone went their own way, but Naruto chased Kakashi.

"Sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

The Jounin slowed his pace, and Naruto caught up, "What's up, Naruto?" The Jounin asked.

"Erm I was wondering, I was training but I want to do two different things but I don't have enough time to do everything in one day… what should I do?"

"Obviously do one thing one day and another thing the next day."

"But I won't learn as much!"

"Aren't you doing taijutsu after our meetings? You're catching up on the academy style, right?" Kakashi asked, having seen the boy continue to train after they all left.

"Yeah, but-"

"Well, your body needs time to rest between sessions anyways. So do whatever you want to do the next day, then your body can rest from taijutsu."

"I don't need any rest!" Naruto protested, and it was true, he was basically fine after _everything_ if he had at least one night's sleep.

"Everyone needs to rest," Kakashi replied, "That includes orange loudmouths who try to do too much at once." He said it in a joking tone, but he was half serious, "Naruto, don't worry, you have plenty of time. If there isn't enough time one day, do it another day… don't kill yourself before you actually fight another ninja, got it?"

"Yes sensei…"

Kakashi quickened his pace, and Naruto slowed his own, before sighing and turning back and heading towards the training grounds. Kakashi's suggestion really was the only one that made sense, unless he wanted to lose sleep to train.

The very first and simplest technique for improving chakra control was one Naruto remembered doing in the academy once (he couldn't be bothered to do it twice,) but it hadn't turned out well.

The exercise was based around sticking a leaf to one's head using only chakra. The exercise could be stretched by training oneself to move the leaf to and from the head, and even further enhanced by fighting with techniques or taijutsu, because of the added pressure of concentrating on the fight while keeping the leaf on one's head.

Naruto moved into the forest area for this exercise, not only to get a leaf, but some cover. Some ninja sometimes passed through the training grounds to reach their own, Naruto had chatted with Team 10 on several occasions, as their own area was about a mile past Team 7's. It would look a little weird to be simply sitting in the middle of the field with a leaf on his head.

He had found it was possible for his clones and himself to share memories without dispelling them if he concentrated on the clones. It came almost effortlessly if Naruto was in contact with the clones. He had realized this when fighting his clones, the blonde received flashes of memories from the clones right before he actually destroyed them, or if he brushed up against one.

So, after removing his forehead protector, and with four leaves in their hands, Naruto and three clones sat with crossed legs, leaning their backs against each other and began trying the exercise.

It was difficult at first, clone 2 kept thinking about ramen, and clone 1 wouldn't stop fidgeting. Number 3 seemed sleepy, and kept yawning.

"Concentrate." Naruto warned, feeling a bit annoyed, "Otherwise this is just a waste of time."

Over and over, Naruto applied chakra to the leaf, but it wouldn't stay stuck, sometimes it burned from too much chakra, other times it shot off from his chakra fluctuating. It fell off a lot more as Naruto became more cautious with his chakra. The clones were having the similar problems.

The benefits started to kick in soon, having multiple brains melded, yet thinking independently was a huge advantage. Clone 2 quickly picked up a good range of what chakra levels should be at to maintain the leaf to the forehead. Number 1 was the first to deal with the fluctuations of his chakra, sensing the flux and adjusting his control. Number 3 was the first to use these solutions together and keep the leaf on for a solid minute.

This entire process took an hour, but all four Narutos were getting better at the same time. After two hours, they were adept enough to keep the leaves on continuously for over five minutes. After that, Naruto decided to stop, as it was beginning to really toll on his chakra, in some ways it was more tiring than taijutsu training.

Having literally four people pulling from one reserve continuously over a period of two hours wasn't a joke, it was as if Naruto had done the leaf exercise alone for eight hours straight, but didn't even count the chakra needed to create and maintain the clones themselves.

Needless to say, he was empty and earlier in the day than he was used to. He decided to use the extra time to continue his 'no chakra' training routine. It was having obvious results, making him faster and stronger when he did use chakra, such as against Kakashi.

It would be too much to summon clones and battle them off, then summon more… but going through his routine of pushups, crunches, punches, and kicks was fine. He also used a tree branch for chin ups. All and all it was a tough workout on his already strained body.

Now mentally and physically exhausted, with low (but slowly replenishing) chakra reserves, Naruto trudged home and collapsed into bed, out like a light.

101010

**Alright, I wanna explain some things that have come up in this chapter and story, because I know they would bother me if I was reading this story.**

**Naruto's lack of knowledge of the Ninja world: This is standard in the anime as well, most likely for Kishimoto to have an excuse to explain stuff like chakra to the viewers who were seeing the world for the first time. Naruto literally seems to have no clue about chakra, telling Konohamaru in the second episode that he had to learn how to use his 'catra' (It was in dub, one of the few dubs I've actually seen.) to use the Sexy no Jutsu. Konohamaru realizes he means chakra and corrects him…a seven year old. So Naruto knows nothing, but it's not really his fault.**

**Why do Naruto's clones remember everything? Well, they really don't… but they're pretty damn close. A clone has no memories of its own, it uses its connection to Naruto to draw on his own memories and experience. More importantly a clone can**_**learn**_**and therefore it must be able to store memories and experiences… how? Clones are made of chakra, and use chakra to take a solid state. This means that there are a couple possibilities that I can see, either they learn it and its imprinted on Naruto's subconscious, but not brought into conscious thought when its destroyed (or not at all unless Naruto actively thinks about it.) or that the chakra used to make the clone emulates Naruto's body and brain so well that it can simulate functions such as memory storage. Imagine a child's mind, a blank slate with no memories of its own, or a computer fresh off the line, with only the most basics installed. That is when we as humans, or computers work fastest, its our optimal period. That's why kids can pick up multiple languages before their five, how they can learn a first language without being actively taught. Naruto's clones are obedient little blank slates, and then their near perfect memories are transferred to Naruto when they disappear. Really it's a complete theory on my behalf here.**

**Why Sakura doesn't hate Naruto: She doesn't have a reason to, not more than any of the other kids. What made Naruto really annoying in the anime was that he wouldn't leave Sakura alone, and always pestered her for dates. Naruto here never did that, although he did think Sakura was pretty, he was disgusted with the way that she ditched Aiko after she stopped talking, and then went after her brother. Naruto had no friends throughout the whole academy, he saw this as a huge betrayal to Aiko and never really liked Sakura because of it. Hence Sakura only has the normal hatred of Naruto, developed from all the other kids despising him; along with her parents' warnings (Also he's blonde like Ino, lol). This Team 7 has spent time with each other, and Sakura is quickly realizing that Naruto isn't such a bad guy, and she feels a bit sorry for him because he really knows next to nothing about being a ninja.**

**Aiko's crush: Yes, Aiko has a little thing for Naruto, and he doesn't really get it, so she feels like he's rejecting her, much like Sasuke rejects his fangirls, just nicer. Aiko**_**likes**___**when other people are happy, it makes her happy. Naruto reflects complete and utter happiness and joy, true he doesn't always feel that way on the inside, but that's all Aiko sees, the perfect boy. She wants that, but is too afraid to lose what she already has to get it. Aiko is really good with people, but I know for a fact that doesn't always extend into truly understanding the opposite sex. Aiko is just becoming a teenager, she doesn't understand her feelings, and she has no chance of understanding Naruto's feelings either.**

**Why Naruto isn't chasing after Aiko or reciprocating her feelings: Other than the fact that Naruto doesn't see Aiko's feelings, he doesn't chase after her because first and foremost, she is his friend. She was his first friend, and Naruto desperately missed that short lived bond when Sasuke broke it. Being put on the team with her was the greatest thing that ever happened because he could renew their friendship and have an excuse to do so. The academy is like high school, the class idiot does not become best friends with the head cheerleader/kunoichi. It does not happen. Maybe he tries, but Naruto ultimately is a shy kid, he fears rejection, and is ashamed by the fact that he's so weak. Also, Aiko had rejected everyone else that tried to get close to her in the academy, why wouldn't she reject him?**

**Why Naruto is broke: We never really got an exact estimate on how much genin are paid for D rank missions, even though it's the backbone of the village it CAN'T be a lot. Why would someone pay something like 200 'Narudollars' to get some inexperienced kids to paint a fence? Or 100 Narudollars to pick up groceries? It just doesn't make sense. Therefore I think the pay would have to be 30 to 100 Narudollars for D-rank missions, with the amount of pay varying with difficulty. Such as errands like picking up grocery being 30, and babysitting being around 50-60, and acting as scribes or something for a day being 90-100. Split that five ways (Kakashi gets a cut for being there, bastard.) and you don't get a lot of cash. Say on average Naruto's cut is about 12 Narudollars a day, seven days a week that's 78, a month is 312. That is not a lot at all. I would think that Naruto could barely cover rent (his apartment is pretty crappy.), water, and electricity. Food? Forget about it, not at the outrageous prices the villagers charge him.**

**Naruto's individual training: It's going relatively slow, his bunshin have their limitations but the benefits far outweigh any costs. The bunshin will eventually be able to be sustained longer because Naruto's reserves will grow, and his control will get better as well. As for 'non-chakra' training, it's the law of multiples, chakra obviously multiplies speed and strength, so training one's body without it will only enhance speed and strength in the long run.**

**My reasoning on non-chakra training: This has to be the reason ninja are so fast and strong. Look at Sakura; she's a freaking twig right now in the story and the anime. Yet she can move fast enough that I would be left in the dust if I tried to keep up. Obviously its chakra use, not her own muscles. Augmenting the muscles with chakra must make ninja faster and stronger, but it is detrimental because they never train their muscles to make them even faster… at least until they're older. So basically it all comes down to chakra control, how well you can augment your muscles. I also used this idea to bring up another thing that's bothered me, if ninja are basically humans with chakra; they should have all the same hormones. If work your body out too early in life, it releases excess testosterone, and that makes your bones grow too fast and fuse with their cartilage plates too early (Sorry if you don't know what that means, but basically you'll be short for life.) so why don't ninja, or people in DBZ for that matter have stunted growth? Goku is tall, everyone is except Krillin. The only answer again is chakra or ki. Burning off chakra/ki burns off the excess testosterone your body makes, so you don't develop too quickly.**

**Why Kakashi is a bad teacher: You haven't really seen anything obvious yet, but he really is. Kakashi is a ninja, unlike academy teachers there is no special training to become a Jounin instructor, you're supposed to just regurgitate what your sensei taught you as a kid… but Kakashi never had a sensei except his dad when he became a genin (to my knowledge), he was promoted at four years old, became a Chuunin at six, Jounin at thirteen. Whatever Yondaime was teaching Rin and Obito he definitely wasn't teaching it to Kakashi, who already knew it and more. So Kakashi trains the team based on whatever comes to his mind, first of all teamwork, which he thinks is the most important. But Kakashi thinks like a Jounin/ANBU captain leading a mission, he shores up the team's weaknesses in a fight by having them rely on their teammates… but he never addresses the individual weaknesses to get rid of them. Sakura is given the least duties because she has the smallest reserves and least stamina, and she also doesn't have many useful techniques. So Aiko, Sasuke, and Naruto cover for her, using their strengths to negate her weaknesses. But Sakura's weaknesses are fixable… but Kakashi doesn't TRY to fix them, not yet, he's making this up as he goes along. Sakura mentions to Kakashi that Asuma is teaching his team jutsu, so Kakashi thinks 'Oh, maybe I should be doing that now too.' Don't get me wrong, Kakashi is trying his best, but he's learning alongside his team most of the time.**

**Why Naruto doesn't get tired: He's said it himself in the anime, one night of rest and he's good as new. Obviously this is a result of the Kyuubi's enhanced healing. The fox grants him insane stamina, but even when he does wear himself out, all he needs is one night to sleep it off as long as the damage isn't too bad, (Like hole in the chest bad.) This means Naruto can train his muscles at a pace that Lee and Gai would be jealous of, and the next morning he would wake up good as new. This doesn't happen for normal humans, or ninja for that matter. Basically, our bodies can't build up the protein fibers in our muscles in one night, that's why you need days to recover muscles from workout, and its best to set yourself on a workout schedule, working out only some areas of your body at a time. If you don't do this and try and overwork your muscles, you only hurt yourself. This is where Naruto will truly excel, and it will allow him to develop much faster than his fellow genin.**

**This isn't an Auto-Super-Naruto-Go story: Naruto is NOT going to become godlike in a few months; I just want to tell you that straight up. I hate stories like that, where after a few weeks of training Naruto can beat up Kakashi. My only exception is if it's a time travel fic, but even those should have their limitations, because Naruto is going from an adult body to a kid. Check out KyLewin's fic Time and Again to see what I mean. Kakashi is basically a god compared to Naruto right now, you don't get the title of Elite Jounin by saving box tops. Naruto will get strong enough soon to eventually compete and surpass his fellow genin in many areas, but there's a huge difference between even prodigies like Sasuke, Neji, Lee vs. people like Gai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, or Orochimaru.**

**Okay, wow that was a lot of explaining. I could have made it a chapter, but I also hate 'Not a Chapter' updates. Lol… hope these walls of text made things a bit clearer for you guys, and not left you more confused. If you're confused about anything I said or anything else, PM me and I'll answer as best as I can.**

**Also, I have a few more things on my profile now, mainly about how I developed the characters to the point they're at around chapter 2, maybe a little beyond.**


	6. Problems

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto… and I have to pay college tuition… :/**

**Update, woooooo. Well University is fine, the course load isn't heavy enough that I shouldn't be updating at least weekly. It's tough to write about 5000 words in a day, but its almost nothing to do 1000 words at a time. If I don't update in a week, I give you all permission to e-slap me. Seriously though, drop me a message; it makes me feel good to know you care T_T.**

**I wanna thank everyone that's been reviewing so far, you guys are awesome, its been cool PMing back and forth.**

**This chapter features Kakashi's first big error in training his team, enjoy the angsty goodness.**

101010

_Siehst du mich? Horst du mich?_

_Was hab ich dir getan,_

_Warum zerstorst du mich?_

_Fuhlst du mich? Spurst du mich?_

Translation:

_Do you see me? Do you hear me?_  
_What have I done to you,_  
_Why are you destroying me?_  
_Do you feel me? Do you notice me?_

5 Marz – Megaherz (**Naruto Youtube Video: 'Whisper of the Beast' with this song, amazing.)**

101010

"I've decided to change things up this week." Kakashi stood before the four genin after their latest D-rank mission. It had been about a month and a half since Kakashi had taken them on, but the daily routine for the most part had never changed.

The routines had been the same, but Naruto in an attempt to get more out of the day had begun to use as little chakra as possible during the team training, it conserved his chakra for later training and made his individual sessions longer.

The problem was that it made him significantly weaker in the fight; really this wasn't much of a problem because Kakashi didn't seem to notice the difference, Naruto had been getting stronger and faster without chakra, and Kakashi just destroyed him anyways. Naruto reasoned that team training was to strengthen the team; by fighting without chakra he was adding an extra element in the training for himself, maximizing his time for the day.

"For the last four days of the week we'll continue team training. But for the first three days, Sakura, Sasuke, and Aiko will be training in some jutsu I've decided to teach you, as well as shoring up your weaknesses in your taijutsu and improving on it."

"But what about me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto protested, "Why don't I get special training?"

"Naruto, you should be using this extra time to catch up on what you didn't learn at the academy. I know you don't like it, but you need to learn what you missed before I can help you. Continue training in academy taijutsu and reading the required texts. I know you're using shadow clones to do your reading for you, keep doing that."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined, "I want to learn new jutsu too!"

"Naruto, I've looked at your records… you have the worst chakra control of all the genin in your age group, you're simply not ready to learn any new jutsu, until your control improves-"

"Then teach me!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi replied calmly, "I have one more genin than normal on this team Naruto, and right now you're the weakest. I can't hold the others back to wait for you to improve to even an academy level."

Naruto was stunned by the unfairness of it all, he had worked hard to improve as much as he had in the last month, and Kakashi was just dismissing him as if he hadn't learned anything at all!

"Fine!" Naruto spat, trying to keep the anger out of his voice and failing miserably, "I don't want to learn any of your stupid jutsu anyways!"

With that parting shot, Naruto ran off. The other three looked to the Jounin, who continued as if he had been uninterrupted.

"Sakura, I've decided you will be first, so Sasuke, Aiko, you're dismissed for the day."

"Hai, Sensei." The three replied in uncertain unison.

Sasuke went off to the Uchiha training grounds while Aiko went to search for Naruto. She checked the normal spots he liked to hang around, Ichiraku, the Hokage monument… but didn't find him, she checked his apartment last.

The window and shades were closed, so she couldn't see if he was inside, she knocked on the door, and there was no answer. She tried turning and found that it was locked; Aiko called out, "Naruto? Are you in there?"

Naruto was in fact in his apartment, with twelve clones. Sitting in knots of four, eleven clones and Naruto were practicing moving leaves to and from their foreheads, reaching out about half a foot for each before bringing them back in. The twelfth clone was at the kitchen table, reading the very long history book of the academy which covered all three Shinobi wars, the basics of each village, and the founding of Konoha.

Neither Naruto nor any of his clones answered Aiko, instead hoping she would go away. Usually he liked to be around the Uchiha girl but after Kakashi had denied him, she was just an annoyance, a reminder of what he didn't have.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto heard Aiko walk away, and began to immerse himself deeper into the mind meld of his clones. He wouldn't be able to hold eleven clones that were continuously channeling chakra for long, so he wanted to get the most out of it.

What really bothered Naruto at the moment was the fact that Kakashi was now using the training grounds three days a week, which meant for an unknown amount of time he wouldn't be able to use the training grounds. Sure it was big enough for all of them to train, but he didn't want to be in Kakashi's presence anymore than he had to at the moment.

Training in chakra control was difficult for several reasons. He had terrible control, so everything took forever to master. Even though he had his bunshin, it was hard gain control of the leaf's movement because of the random fluctuations that seemed to occur with his chakra. Add that to the fact that having his bunshin continuously use chakra tired him out quickly and that he was only practicing every other day… it was taking him longer than he had thought it would to master just the most basic exercise.

But he had made a lot of progress; already he could move the leaf back and forth six inches from his forehead continuously for a long period of time. The next and last step was to practice fighting while holding the leaf to his head. Since he didn't know when Kakashi and Sakura would finish their training session, he wasn't sure when he could use the field alone.

It made him agitated, he had grown used to being able to use the training field, and Naruto was really wondering how he had gone without using a training field throughout the whole time at the academy.

After about an hour and a half of sitting back to back with three other bunshin, Naruto tiredly let the leaf he had been balancing fall. The bunshin did the same, and they all stood up stretching from their long period of sitting still, chattering about their progress.

"I'm trying to read here, dammit!" shouted the bunshin at the kitchen table, who had quietly read throughout the entire period. Naruto dismissed the eleven bunshin, and felt their experiences with the leaf balancing hit him; he had grown more adept at sorting the memories and avoiding the pain of a headache.

Doing the math in his head (he had a clone reviewing basic math for nearly three days the week before,) he quickly figured that he had accomplished eighteen hours of control training in an hour and a half using his eleven clones. The effort of spreading his reserves had worn him out however, and he all but collapsed into a seat at the kitchen table.

Naruto wondered if his reserves were growing from the taxing strain he was putting on them, when he had just started chakra control training he was only able to handle a couple hours of straight training with three clones. Now he was using eleven for only a bit shorter period of time, with a more chakra consuming exercise.

His reserves had to be growing, he decided, there was no other explanation for it. Naruto rested up for another couple of hours, eating a couple of instant ramen cups as for a late lunch/early dinner. He barely had enough money to cover rent for the month, much the less buy the vegetables Kakashi-sensei kept telling him to get. All he could afford was ramen, and not a lot.

He had even taken to skipping out on going to lunch with the team because he simply couldn't afford it, his excuses were pretty bad, but the team accepted them. If Kakashi knew about his problems, he didn't say anything and Naruto wasn't going to tell him.

After Naruto showered, he pulled on his fraying jumpsuit. He had patched it multiple times from the stress he put on it from training. It was a pretty easy thing to repair, but Naruto could see the wear and tear starting to get deep, it ripped much more easily. Unfortunately he didn't have the money to even think about replacing it, so he was stuck with hoping it held together.

The blonde cautiously approached the training grounds, he spotted no sign of Kakashi, but Sakura was still there, performing seals.

Naruto watched his teammate from the tree as she tried to release water from her mouth, but only got a trickles and a hacking cough.

"Suiton: Tepp- **cough**Teppoudama no jutsu…!"

Naruto thought about going over and training near her, it wasn't like he couldn't, but he still didn't feel like talking to any of his teammates, despite the fact that it was Kakashi who had slighted him.

Instead, Naruto moved into the wooded area. The book he was reading advised practicing just walked around, and then running with the leaf before actually doing any katas or fighting. This would allow Naruto to get a feel for channeling the chakra to hold the leaf before actually starting to fight while holding it.

He summoned four other bunshin to help with the task. They couldn't sit back to back and meld their combined minds because they were walking around, but Naruto could put his hand on their shoulders every once and awhile to see how they were coping with the task, and use it to better himself. At the same time they would receive similar information from him. Honestly, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was the coolest technique that he had ever seen that could be used outside of battle.

Naruto didn't summon more bunshin for a few reasons, his chakra stores were still replenishing from before, and he wanted the training to last longer. If he had summoned ten to twenty bunshin, he would be worn out in an hour or less. With only four, he could last much longer.

As always, there were a lot of problems in the beginning. Walking didn't take a lot of concentration, but turning and watching his feet caused his mind to wander, and sometimes he would lessen or increase the amount of chakra holding the leaf by accident, causing it to drop or fly off. The main problem was the fluctuations of his chakra, which were harder to manage as he walked, because he was distracted.

If walking was this hard, Naruto didn't even want to imagine how difficult it would be to perform katas and fighting. He moved around, resting a hand on his clones, getting a feel for how they were handling it, they began to get used to holding the leaf, but it was very slow progress. By the end of three hours, Naruto was beat, and none of his clones or he had been able to hold the leaf continuously for more than two or three minutes.

The blonde dismissed his clones and relaxed against a tree trunk for awhile, thinking about how he could improve his control over the leaf. This was definitely the hardest thing so far, it felt like trying to hold a box with his hands tied behind his back, maybe he could balance it on his knees for awhile, or try and walk around with it on his back, but eventually the box would fall.

Naruto rose from his spot under the tree and headed back to the clearing, peering out; he could see that Sakura had left. He didn't have enough chakra to make clones to spar with, so he just went through his normal routine of working out without chakra. Afterwards, he went home and stumbled into bed, tired and hungry.

101010

Naruto usually went without breakfast in the morning, but he woke up feeling starved, so he relented and ate a cup of ramen, even though that meant he could only eat one later now.

It was really getting to him; he was used to being relatively full. But with all the extra training and his reduced wages, he couldn't gorge himself with ramen anymore to fill his belly. Cup ramen was the only thing he could afford on a daily basis at the inflated prices the grocery store charged him. He had once tried to go in under a Henge to purchase food, but the manager was a retired Chuunin, and saw through the disguise easily. He had almost got banned for life, so he never tried it again.

Sitting next to Sakura who was excitedly talking about her new jutsu with Aiko, Naruto tried to come up with a way to get more money. Genin weren't allowed to take missions without a team, and rookies only seemed to take the missions that were set out by their sensei, usually D-rank.

He couldn't get a job, not only did he not have the time; no one would hire the Kyuubi brat. Naruto thought about going to the Hokage to ask to at least give him a reduced stipend, but he knew the old man would have to clear it with the council, which hated him…

The only thing that sounded feasible was to make use of Konoha's forests and rivers, and hunt for his own food. His bunshin had read the academy's survival handbook awhile back and it had several useful methods for setting animal traps, and constructing a fishing hook and line out of natural materials.

The more he thought about it the better it sounded, he had cooked fish on an open flame before back in the academy and it wasn't bad. He knew how to set up a fire, it could really work out. His stomach agreed it was a good idea, two cups of ramen a day was really not enough to satiate him.

"Naruto?"

The blonde turned to Aiko, "Hey, Aiko-chan."

The girl smiled, "I hope you aren't too mad with Kakashi-sensei… I mean he's just trying to do what's best for the team, right?"

"Right." Naruto replied tonelessly, "Kakashi-sensei knows best."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry dobe, I'll make sure not to waste all the time Kakashi spends training me. Let's spar, Aiko."

The two Uchiha went off to spar, leaving Naruto and Sakura to watch from a distance under their usual tree. The pink haired girl kept yawning, as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep. Naruto recognized this as a result of chakra exhaustion; it took energy to replenish chakra reserves, which cut the amount of rest a person could get sleeping.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to spar?" Sakura asked.

"I don't feel like it."

"Why not?" Sakura nudged him, "Come on, I know you've been training your taijutsu, I could see how much you've improved…"

"Maybe another time." Naruto suggested, _'When I'm not starving.'_

Sakura looked like she felt like arguing, but left him alone with his thoughts. The two Uchiha sped around, clashing every once and awhile, but now Naruto could follow their movements much better.

Kakashi soon arrived, a little under his average late time. The Jounin glanced at Naruto, "I see you've decided to join us today, Naruto. Try not to run off during the mission." Naruto ignored the barb.

The mission consisted of chores for an older couple, nearing the age of the Sandaime. After cleaning the house and outside, they ran a few errands for the couple, who thanked the other three genin and Kakashi, while mysteriously avoiding Naruto completely. It was better than glares, the blonde decided, and equally ignored everyone else.

Naruto blew off the rest of them for lunch, as usual. Kakashi didn't like to join them much either, possibly because he didn't like their attempts to make him pay. The three genin went and got udon at Sasuke's insistence.

"I hate how Naruto just seems to avoid us recently." Aiko admitted, and Sakura agreed. She, Aiko and Ino had taken to hanging out together recently, and Sasuke had learned to clear out of the apartment whenever they had one of their 'girly nights.'

"So what? The dobe is angry Kakashi doesn't want to deal with him." Sasuke derisively said, "I would be mad too if I was that weak."

"You're mad anyways." Aiko shot back, "I'm serious, Sasuke. He never gets lunch with us, trains alone…"

"Admit it; you don't want him to train with us. You know he'd just slow us down." Sasuke smirked, "You're just as selfish as me, Aiko. You want to get stronger, not baby-sit the idiot."

"Stop calling him names, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chided, and the boy looked at her in surprise. Usually she never said anything against him.

"I know Naruto can be annoying," Sakura admitted quickly, "But he's our teammate, and I thought he was becoming our friend… before we were too tired to do anything but missions and team training, but shouldn't we start hanging out again now that we have free time and aren't so worn out?"

"Yeah." Aiko agreed, "We haven't really talked to anyone from the other teams either, except Ino. Not even Hinata, it must suck that she's alone on her team with two boys."

"She has Kurenai-sensei, though." Sakura pointed out.

"But that's her sensei, not someone she can be real friends with." Aiko replied.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yeah you're right."

"Who cares about the other teams? I bet they're nowhere as good as us." Sasuke smirked, thinking about fighting some of their old academy classmates after Kakashi's tiring team training sessions.

"Wow, why does everything have to about being the best with you?" Aiko sighed, "Sasuke, they're our friends, especially Naruto."

"He's not my friend." Sasuke replied, finishing up his bowl of udon with a slurp.

101010

Naruto watched his fish cook on the stick over the fire his bunshin had set up fairly quickly. He was on the outskirts of Konoha in an open area with a stream; he had found it after quickly scouting the area. The blonde was debating whether or not to start training here all the time.

The positive side was that no one else would ever be using it, the negative of it was that the spot was much farther from his home, so if he had to walk back after training, it could prove exhausting if he was tired enough. There were also no training logs, but he could use a tree if he had to. Plus the clearing was pretty small.

In between him and the clones Naruto was able to snag a fish from the water. Only one, to his stomach's despair. Catching them by hand proved to be a challenge, one he and his bunshin were not well equipped to handle.

Still, it cooked quickly enough, and it was pretty tasty, although Naruto thought it definitely needed salt. He finished it quickly, picking through the bones to get at the meat. Naruto was pretty used to eating things processed, and near expiration, it was strange to eat something that fifteen minutes before had been alive.

Finishing up, he washed his hands; the fire had already been put out. Naruto left his little sanctuary and made it back to the training grounds, everyone was there except for Kakashi.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura waved him over with a smile, a strange one. Like she was trying to look happier than she actually was.

"Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, putting a very similar smile on. All three were sitting, and Naruto joined them, already going over what he would do for training for the rest of the day, planning on heading back to his spot as soon as Kakashi told him again that he would _not_ be training him.

"So Naruto," Aiko said, "We were thinking about getting together later at the apartment."

"Who's we?"

"All our friends from the academy, the ones who passed."

"Why?" Naruto was feeling a little sullen, "The one's who didn't pass aren't good enough for you?"

"What?" Aiko was shocked, "It's not like that and you know it!"

"Why am I any different? After all, I'm just a dobe, right Sasuke? I have no business being friends with any of you, right? Kakashi doesn't want to train me because I'm too stupid, I shouldn't have passed."

"Look dobe," Sasuke was growing annoyed, "Aiko is just being nice, it's at five, are you coming or not?"

"I have to train."

"For four hours?" Aiko asked in disbelief.

"Yes." It was actually longer than that, but Naruto didn't feel like mentioning that detail. Naruto stood up, "I'm actually wasting time just sitting here, and after all, Kakashi-sensei isn't coming for me, right?"

With that, the orange clad genin jumped away and out of sight, leaving three perturbed teammates behind. They hadn't really thought that Naruto would outright _deny_them, after all, they had bonded as a team and come together… he treated them as if they weren't his friends, rather just nuisances.

"Why is he so angry at us?" Sakura was hurt by the blonde's remarks, "Its Kakashi-sensei that refused to train him! It's not like we went to sensei and said, 'Hey don't train Naruto, he's not worth it.'"

"I told you, he's just mad because we're better than him, so Kakashi is spending time on us." Sasuke said indifferently, "As he should."

"Naruto isn't like that!" Aiko replied vehemently, "I think he's mad because idiots like you Sasuke, and Kakashi look down on him all the time and he's sick of it."

"Just because you're my sister," Sasuke growled, "Doesn't mean you get to call me an idiot."

"Then stop acting like one!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi had arrived.

Aiko glared at him, "Yes, you actually are."

"You really shouldn't speak to your teacher that way, Aiko."

"I'm talking to you the way Naruto did yesterday, but that's okay for him because you're not actually teaching him anything, are you?"

"I teach Naruto as much as he can handle." Kakashi replied calmly, "Until he catches up on what he missed at the academy, I have nothing to teach him."

"You can't even spare the time to help him learn what he needs to catch up?"

"It's not my fault he was lazy in the academy, from what I understand, he passed because Iruka was impressed that he could learn Kage Bunshin." Kakashi knew it was also partially because he had defeated Mizuki as well, but didn't mention that. Besides, he had read the file; Naruto beat Mizuki using his large chakra reserves to summon a large amount of Kage Bunshin, nothing really special… well, for a Jinchuuriki. In Kakashi's mind, Naruto had a _lot_ to learn to get to genin level, not everything in the ninja world was tossing as much jutsu at an opponent as possible.

"He wasn't lazy!" Sakura protested, "He tried as hard as he could!"

"I extremely doubt that." Kakashi commented, "I've seen Naruto do his best, and it's extraordinary. The only explanation was that he didn't try, instead skipping class and playing pranks… I've seen his absence and tardy record; it's the highest in the history of the academy."

"That's because the teachers weren't teaching him anything!" Aiko shouted back, "I can't believe you! All you do is talk about 'look underneath the underneath,' but instead of looking for another reason, you just blame Naruto for his problems, even though you know he's a hard worker!"

"Alright, this conversation is over. Its cutting into training time, Aiko, it's your turn to train." Kakashi replied, trying to veer away from the obviously controversial subject that was splitting his team apart. Perhaps his team was right, and a closer look at the subject would be required, but now it was time for training.

"Go find Naruto and train him first." The Uchiha girl crossed her arms and stood stubbornly.

Kakashi stared at her for a second, before turning to Sasuke, "Fine, Sasuke, you'll be getting your sister's training day and your own until she learns that stubbornness doesn't solve all problems. Sakura, keep practicing that water jutsu."

Sasuke rose with a smirk, and Sakura nodded numbly. Aiko glared one last time at Kakashi, "You're unbelievable, you know that?" She hissed, "All about the team huh? More like Kakashi's rules or leave."

Kakashi ignored her, and Aiko stomped off, furious with how unfair her sensei was being towards their fourth teammate.

As she expected, Naruto wasn't at his apartment from what she could see through his open curtains, the manager at the public training fields darkened when she mentioned his name and hadn't seen him. He wasn't at Ichiraku, and apparently hadn't been going for awhile according to the old man. She even checked the library, and Akane's face also darkened, mentioning that he had been in a few days to return and check out some more books, usually on stuff that was learned in the academy, along with a few others.

She was at a loss; Naruto appeared to be nowhere she expected him to be. She had even checked the top of the Hokage monument, to no avail. The Uchiha girl even went to Iruka-sensei, who only had suggestions that she had already tried. Aiko informed her old academy instructor on what Kakashi was currently doing to the blonde, and at least Iruka looked angry about it, he promised to have words with the Jounin. At least one other person (other than Sakura) seemed to see how much this was hurting Naruto, and how wrong Kakashi was.

Giving up, she went home. Between Sakura and herself, they had spread the word to Team 8 and 10 about the little get together they were having, so there was nothing left to do but wait.

_All our friends from the academy, the ones who passed._

_The one's who didn't pass aren't good enough for you?_

_I'm just a dobe, right Sasuke? I have no business being friends with any of you, right?_

_Kakashi doesn't want to train me because I'm too stupid, I shouldn't have passed._

It shocked Aiko, how much Naruto could hurt. That grin he always wore never wavered as they walked through the streets, under the never ending wave of glares that surrounded him, followed him. Probably all his life.

Could it really just be pranks that made them hate him? Aiko had to wonder, the people of Konoha had always been very kind to her and her brother. After their family… died, the Council of Konoha made sure that neither would have to ever be left wanting, until they came of age when they would receive their inheritance.

It seemed strange to her, that children were considered adults when they became ninja, but still couldn't receive things like monetary inheritance until they were more 'responsible,' or sixteen in Konoha.

_I have to train._

'_Train where?'_ she wondered. It was obviously not the regular training grounds, did Naruto have some kind of private training area that only he knew about and used? She wouldn't put it past him, but all Aiko knew at the moment is that Naruto would not be coming tonight, unless he chose to.

Laying back in her bed, Aiko sighed, sometimes things were much too complicated.

101010

The boy on Aiko's mind _was_ in fact training. The blonde was currently furiously attacking a wave of ten kage bunshin, destroying and remaking them over and over.

The academy style had been imprinted on the back of his brain; recently Naruto had begun fixing all of the little flaws he saw in it, they were obviously there because academy students didn't have the skills to handle anything too complex. Naruto also saw that the taijutsu was very balanced, this allowed for equal grounds in defending and attacking, but that wasn't _Naruto's_ style. So he slowly began to shift everything towards attack, every block led into a counter, every dodge moved him into a stance that could bring him attacking quickly again, from another angle.

He trained without chakra, most of the time now. It made his bunshin who used chakra into better opponents. Bunshin instinctively tried their best to survive on as little chakra as possible; they used it for jumps, for jutsu, and to increase their strength and speed, but only to the absolute minimum. It made them much weaker than the person who had used the technique.

At the end of every one of his non-chakra taijutsu training sessions he would relax, then come back and do much of the same, but with chakra. He didn't use chakra during the first routine, but his bunshin did, and a fair bit of it. Since it took him at least an hour to restore a satisfactory amount of chakra, it left him with nothing to do but rest against a tree and ponder what the hell his problem was.

All his life he had wanted friendship, and he got it. Then he pushed it away? Was he really that stubborn, that selfish?

He felt terrible for breaking character, for losing his mask and patience with his team. Kakashi had hurt him, but they hadn't. Yet he went after them as if they had. Naruto kept remember Aiko's shocked face, and Sakura's hurt expression. Sasuke's indifference upset Naruto. Didn't he care about anything? Sasuke seemed to simply live to taunt him, to remind him how much better he was than Naruto.

Sasuke spoke the truth, or at least what he perceived the truth to be. Even though it hurt, the boy was right. Naruto was weaker than the others; he wasn't ready to be trained by Kakashi in jutsu. Curiously he had tried to replicate Sakura's new Suiton jutsu, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing at all.

Same with some of the fire jutsu of the Uchiha twins, he literally got no results with either, and he wondered if it was possible that he couldn't perform any jutsu other than Kage Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi. Was he destined to always be an idiot? A loser? A dead last?

Naruto growled, shaking the thoughts away and began his routine anew with chakra. He always did this to make sure his body could handle the higher speed and strength that chakra brought. Unfortunately, the bunshin he summoned were always completely outclassed and stood no chance, so he couldn't accurately test his new skills.

He was very careful in his mutation of the academy style, he tried his best to make sure that all the new positions that would let him attack better wouldn't sacrifice defense. This proved to be difficult, but the style had been imprinted in his subconscious, he knew exactly what would happen with every shift of an arm or leg, what would happen if he twisted his body so he was defending at an angle…

Kage Bunshin allowed him to greatly speed up his training, with the amount of bunshin he'd been summoning to practice against or with him in taijutsu; he couldn't even begin to guess the volume of hours he had dedicated over the past month. It was a lot, to say the least.

It took three hours to wear down his chakra reserves again, he had run through several exercises, he fought his bunshin, had them perform katas, and fought with and without weapons. Naruto encouraged his bunshin to think of new ways to fight, changing up the landscape by jumping into trees, around rocks, underwater. They learned to set traps to catch him off guard. They weren't people, they were basically him, but they could all think independently.

Naruto realized he was beginning to see the environment around him a different way, all those minds thinking of traps, of shifting the battle, it made his own mind automatically think the same way. When he saw a tree or a rock, his first thought was _'How can I use this?'_Then, the possibilities would flow through him, traps he had used before, ones he just thought of, the perfect place to flip off and come back with a certain attack at an opponent. The flow of thought seemed instantaneous, because it was pulled from the experiences he and his bunshin had before, fighting each other.

The biggest problem with his new private training area was that it was small, he and his bunshin didn't have a lot of open room to maneuver unless they started to move into the forest, which was a little too dense to use for battle.

After ten minutes of rest, Naruto summoned one bunshin to go collect sticks and timber for a fire, while he tried to use his earlier experiences from lunch to catch another fish. It was rough, and he wished he had more chakra to summon extra bunshin, but he was still pretty tapped out.

However, using his memories from the morning, he was able to come up with a couple of fish to eat. Wincing as he pulled them out by hand, he gripped them tight so their flailing didn't cause him to drop them back into the water. Once the flailing weakened as the fish died, he dropped them onto the grass nearby to the collection of sticks and timber his bunshin was piling up for a fire.

Soon the fire was built, the fish cooked. Naruto hungrily devoured the fish, picking out the bones and getting at the meat. Once again he wished for salt, but it was a commodity that was too expensive for him to afford, he bought cup ramen which was pre-salted and had the other seasonings in the package.

Still, it was a filling meal and he wasn't going to complain… much. Now officially finished for the day, he checked his watch, which was old and running low on battery. He tapped it a few times to get it to light enough to read the flickering time. It was almost seven, meaning his friends had been partying or whatever Aiko said they were doing, for almost two hours.

He thought about going, but took one sniff of himself and knew he needed a shower. Naruto winced, remembering he needed to pay his water bill, and the electric bill was due the week after. Tired and sore, he headed back through town, bemoaning his jumpsuit, a clone had caught him in the shoulder, the wound was just a scratch but it had cut through the orange material. More sewing for him tonight, it seemed.

What a fun life he had.

101010

"The Rookie 10 assembled again!" Kiba shouted as he walked into the apartment, Shino and Hinata following behind him. The atmosphere of the room shifted, but not in the way Kiba had expected. Sakura looked at the floor, Aiko grimaced, and Sasuke scowled.

Ino smacked Kiba on the head, "Idiot," the girl hissed, "Naruto isn't here."

"So why are you getting angry at me for?" Kiba protested, his heart dropped for a moment however, "He didn't die, did he?"

"No, but they're fighting, and they don't want to talk about it." Ino replied quietly.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head, "What are they fighting about anyways?"

"They don't want to talk about it." Ino repeated impatiently. The girl went back to her seat by Aiko and Sakura. Hinata cautiously joined them, and they welcomed her as she stuttered a greeting.

Kiba and Shino joined Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke at the dining room table. There was no food set out, but Shikamaru informed them that it was still being cooked. Aiko flitted in and out of the kitchen, along with Hinata, who had some experience cooking meals.

Even though it was supposed to be a party, the mood was subdued, and Kiba found that he was missing the obnoxiously loud voice of Naruto, which was usually only matched by his own.

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba said, "What the hell is going on between you guys and Naruto?" The black haired genin scowled from his place at the head of the table.

"Naruto's mad because Kakashi doesn't want to train him personally."

"Personally?" Chouji asked between munches of his chips; the boy was pacing himself however, saving room for dinner.

Sasuke shrugged, "Kakashi is giving us our own separate days for training, but Naruto doesn't get one because he needs to catch up on academy work."

"I'm sorry; I do not see the problem." Shino spoke, his quiet and deep voice surprising everyone except Kiba, who had gotten used to the boy speaking up at random intervals.

"Naruto got pissed that he wasn't getting training," Sasuke smirked, "Then Aiko threw a fit and Kakashi gave me her day too. I don't really care; it's more training for me."

"It doesn't seem very fair to Naruto." Chouji objected, "It's not his fault the teachers were jerks to him in the academy."

"Kakashi says Naruto was lazy in the academy." Sasuke replied, "I agree, all he did was skipped class."

"I slept through every class." Shikamaru pointed out, "And Asuma-sensei still trains me personally to help my skills. Even if I'd rather be sleeping, or watching clouds… training is so troublesome."

"We have an extra genin on our team." Sasuke was getting annoyed with this conversation, "Our sensei doesn't have time to train the dobe in stuff he should already know."

Dinner was soon brought out by everyone at Ino's insistence, who didn't like letting the boys sit around and do nothing while the girls did all the work. The table was set and Chouji put his bag of chips away for later and began to pile food on his plate. Sasuke horded the udon, daring anyone to take it from him.

Everything was good, everyone smiled and chatted about their teams, their frustrations with D-rank missions, and what their sensei was currently teaching them. Aiko and Sakura were cheerful enough, but clearly subdued, Sasuke was always grumpy, so nothing was different there.

Each Jounin seemed to have different teaching methods. Asuma was much like Kakashi, training Team 10 to work together, using their skills in tandem. But unlike Kakashi he was teaching them new techniques to learn as a group, as well as meeting with them all individually to bring their taijutsu work up to par. He set individual training out for them, giving them schedules… Kakashi never did any of that, leaving their individual training up to them.

Kurenai focused more on teaching them how to track enemies; she did put a lot of emphasis on working together, but little exercises in doing so. Kurenai rarely taught them jutsu, and if she did they were tracking related. This was mainly due to the fact that all three had clans that taught them very specific jutsu that Kurenai didn't know, the same with taijutsu.

On Shikamaru's request, Sasuke brought out the Shougi board and the lazy genin began to destroy any and all opponents ranging from Kiba to Sasuke to Sakura.

"Wow Shika." Aiko commented, "You might even be better than Naruto."

"Naruto can play Shougi?" Ino asked in surprise, "Really? And he's _good_?"

Aiko nodded, "We barely taught him the game and he beat me and Sakura easily."

"It's kind of embarrassing…" Sakura shook her head, "I mean, his IQ is under 80…"

Shikamaru raised a brow, Sakura wasn't nearly as good as him, but she was definitely the best out of bunch here. Ino dismissed Sakura comment, "That doesn't mean anything, right Shikamaru? Asuma-sensei gave him this game test for his IQ and he got over 200!"

"Wow." Sakura was impressed, "What did you get on the academy IQ test, Shikamaru?"

"I slept through it." The boy replied, "Iruka said it wasn't worth any points, why bother?"

Everyone sweatdropped at the boy's attitude. The rest of the party went smoothly, and all discussions stayed away from Naruto and the problems Team 7 was having. Kiba was caught trying to spike the drinks with alcohol, and Ino ragged Chouji for eating seven bags of chips atop of dinner. Shikamaru fell asleep and Sasuke quickly kicked him awake before Aiko could offer up their guest room _again_.

The girls had spent much of their time trying to get Hinata to open up and talk without stuttering, while Chouji asked if Shino if his bugs tasted any good. All in all a good party and a fun time.

But everyone felt they were missing someone, even if they didn't say it.

101010

**Jutsu Translation, only one today:**

**Suiton: Teppoudama no jutsu,**

**Water Release: Bullet Technique**

**Another chapter down, as you can see, Kakashi has stubbornly drawn his own conclusions based on the time Naruto spent in the academy. No, Kakashi doesn't hate Naruto… he just doesn't understand that Naruto**_**has**_**caught up since the academy, especially on the most important stuff. It's really been only a few months since they left, it's hard to believe even with Kage Bunshin that anyone could come so far, but Naruto is special, as we all know. It really doesn't help that Naruto acts like an idiot most of the time.**

**Kakashi doesn't like to coddle his team, he counts Naruto's 'laziness' in the academy as a point against him, and therefore isn't giving him individual training. This will change, don't worry.**

**Naruto was a bit emotional and angry in this chapter, it doesn't happen much but he felt really betrayed by Kakashi here, and Sasuke's comments don't really help. All Naruto wants is acknowledgement and to be part of the team, and Kakashi denied him both, and he took it out on his teammates. Naruto is still a kid, he's still immature, and he's allowed to act irrational. Naruto is not perfect, even if he is a wonderful character.**


	7. The Rookie 10 Forms Again!

**Got a lot of Kakashi hating reviews last chapter… I kind of expected it, even though I knew it was going to be resolved in this chapter… I don't hate Kakashi, even if he's kind of annoying, and Kakashi definitely doesn't hate Naruto in my story. He just was trying to do what he thought was best.**

**The problem is as I mentioned before, Kakashi isn't really that great of a teacher, but since he's a Jounin and a genius, he thinks he knows what he's doing… well he's wrong about that, and he's coming to realize it.**

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter, I was surprised by the increase, I think it was like 20 reviews, but not sure… tried my best to answer everyone that had questions, and I really liked the detailed reviews I was left, it really helps me see where I stand in the story and what needs to be fixed or addressed.**

**Had a really hard time getting a song for this chapter, lol. I dunno why. Nothing seemed to fit well.**

101010

_Everybody's got their problems,__  
__Everybody says the same thing to you.__  
__It's just a matter of how you solve them,__  
__What else are we supposed to do?_

_Part of me, won't agree,__  
__Cause I don't know if it's for sure.__  
__Suddenly, suddenly__  
__I don't feel so insecure.__  
_Hell Song – Sum 41

101010

"Naruto."

"Mhmm…"

"Naruto, wake up."

"Wha… AH!' Naruto jumped out of his bed in shock, "What the hell, Kakashi-sensei? It's the middle of the night!"

The Jounin gave him an 'eye smile,' "Just checking up on my favorite student."

"You couldn't ask me how I was in the morning?"

"You seem to be very angry with me in the morning; I was hoping your disposition would be friendlier at night." The man picked up the photo that Naruto had on his dresser of Team 7.

"I'm angry because you refuse to train me!"

"Naruto I train you along with the rest of the team." Kakashi replied patiently, "But until you catch up with the others in taijutsu and chakra control, I can't teach you jutsu, you don't have the capability to learn any."

"My taijutsu is good now!" Naruto insisted, "And I've been improving my chakra control."

"Really?" Kakashi asked skeptically, "I've hardly seen any improvement in your fighting when we do team training."

"How the hell am I supposed to show better chakra control when you forbid me from using the only useful technique I know?"

"Hmm." Kakashi paused, "Granted." The Jounin admitted, "But what about your taijutsu? Your form seems better, but you don't seem any stronger or faster."

"That's because I'm not using chakra for team training!" Naruto replied impatiently.

"…What?" Kakashi said after a moment, "You mean to tell me you don't use chakra at all?"

"Not unless I need to jump!" Naruto replied, "You can't tell? I thought you were supposed to be a Jounin!"

Kakashi ignored the insult, "Naruto you're supposed to use chakra to augment your physical abilities, every ninja knows that, you're a genin fighting a Jounin, how could you do so without chakra?"

"It never made a difference anyways! Before I stopped doing it all you did was knock me around, afterwards the same thing. But I get extra training in running around and tossing weapons at you or the target, I max out my workout so it's not just team training I'm doing!"

In some weird way that all made sense. Below Chuunin level, there were usually no ninja training without chakra to improve themselves, because learning how to use your chakra to augment speed and strength was so important. Kakashi really hadn't been noticing Naruto during their team exercises, every time it was the same thing, Naruto is too slow, Naruto's form is strange, break through it. Instead he had been moving away from the blonde, instead focusing on the other three.

"Naruto…" Kakashi finally said, "I was wrong."

"What was that sensei? I didn't hear you."

"I was wrong." The masked man repeated in amusement, "Tomorrow you'll be training along Sasuke. At this point and time I don't need to give out much personal attention since its ninjutsu, but when we get into taijutsu we'll have to think up a different arrangement."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, "Just wait 'til I show you how awesome I am tomorrow sensei!"

Kakashi ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately before turning to leave through the window, "Go to bed Naruto. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

101010

Instead of dealing with an angry Naruto again, the team was relieved to find that the blonde was in good spirits, greeting them all happily.

"So you worked things out with Kakashi-sensei?" Aiko asked in disbelief, "Just like that?"

"Well, he said he was wrong."

"He did?" Sakura's eyes widened, "I don't think Kakashi-sensei has ever admitted he was wrong since we met him… ever."

"Well this time he did! So now I get awesome training today with Sasuke!"

"Just don't get in my way, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes, so much for having private training to himself. Most likely Naruto would talk him to death and he wouldn't get any training done at all.

Naruto remained happy and cheerful the rest of the time, even the day's mission couldn't get him down. The team had to try and walk ten of the Inuzuka dogs, who appeared to hate Naruto. Stuck with three of the meanest dogs, Naruto was dragged around for two hours yelling at the stupid mutts to stop… they didn't listen.

Finally the mission was over, leaving four genin with very sore arms and a well rested Jounin instructor who had caught up on his reading in a nearby tree at the park.

"Wasn't that fun?" Kakashi asked cheerfully, he received three death glares and an impatient voice, "Sensei, is it time for the training? What jutsu am I gonna learn first? A fire one? Is it the water one you taught Sakura? Huh? Tell me!"

"Easy, Naruto." Kakashi replied, "First things first. Sakura, I want to see your jutsu mastered by tomorrow for team training. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yes, I think so sensei." Sakura sounded uncertain, but Kakashi nodded anyways.

"Alright, Aiko, you and Naruto will be joining Sasuke today. Next week Aiko you will be going back to your scheduled day."

"Eh?" Naruto was confused, "Aiko-chan you didn't train yesterday?"

"Aiko decided to take up your defense yesterday after you left," Kakashi said in amusement, "She refused to train unless I started to train you as well. It's the main reason I came to speak to you last night."

"Really?" Naruto was touched by this, "You really did that for me, Aiko-chan?"

The Uchiha girl blushed in embarrassment, remembering her outburst the day before, "Well it wasn't fair to you that Kakashi-sensei wasn't helping you out."

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed, "It wasn't fair. But now let's try and rectify that, shall we?"

Kakashi quickly set Sasuke back to work on some kind of lightning technique, and then handed a leaf to both Aiko and Naruto, who looked at it questioningly.

"Aiko, I want you to burn that with fire chakra." Kakashi ordered, "Naruto, cut yours in half with wind chakra."

Aiko immediately set to work… and in a few seconds the leaf was burning to a crisp. Naruto just looked confused, "How do I do it?"

"I expected as much." Kakashi replied, "Aiko has been training with fire jutsu her whole life. Naruto, this is the first step in getting used to using elemental chakra."

"Cutting a leaf?" The blonde boy scratched his head, "I don't get it!"

"You aren't used to gathering chakra in such a way that it acts as elemental chakra, in your case, wind. This technique will help you with that, you gather your chakra into the leaf, much like you did with the chakra paper a few weeks ago. But unlike the paper, the leaf isn't responsive to your latent elemental chakra, so you have to focus on converting it yourself."

"Convert it how?" Naruto asked curiously, this was all new to him.

"There are a lot of people in chakra theory who think about those kinds of things," Kakashi said in dismissal, "What it really comes down to is you imagining the gathering chakra acting as a blade of wind, cutting the leaf."

"So it's like a cutting jutsu!" Naruto replied in excitement, "That's awesome!"

"Well," Kakashi replied, "Not quite. But it will definitely make it much easier to learn and control wind jutsu later."

So Naruto set to work trying to cut the leaf as Kakashi took Aiko down to the river side, and began to teach her a new fire jutsu. Cutting the leaf was harder than Naruto imagined it would be. He had grown used to extending his chakra out from him using the leaf control exercise, but it was completely different trying to actually cut the leaf with his chakra.

After ten minutes, Naruto still had made no progress, but he had accurately gauged the amount of chakra it was taking him to perform the exercise, and how many Kage Bunshin he could afford to use in the next two hours without wearing himself out for later. No doubt he would need a couple hours rest, however. It might set back his chakra control training but…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi watched in interest as fifteen Narutos gathered their own leaves to join the original in his trial. He knew Kage Bunshin could gather information, but using them for training was something no one had really done before because of chakra constraints. Even more interesting was the way Naruto set up his clones, in little pockets of four.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" The Jounin asked curiously, the other two genin looked confused at their strange teammate's antics.

"Melding our minds!" Naruto replied, as if it were obvious, "If we touch, we can think together, but separate at the same time, see?"

Kakashi actually didn't see, but was trying, "You're… increasing your brain power?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, if we sit like this, whatever my Kage Bunshin learn from the exercise, so will I. You can transfer information just by touch instead of dismissing them."

"…I didn't know that." Kakashi replied thoughtfully, "But then again, I can't use Kage Bunshin as extensively as you." Naruto cheeks tinged at the inadvertent complement, as he set to get back to work.

Naruto's methods were strange, Kakashi had to admit, but he made progress by leaps and bounds. Every fifteen minutes, a Naruto would get up from each group, meet in the middle, touch hands and then move back to their own knots. By the end of two hours, a tired Naruto presented him with several jaggedly cut leaves.

Kakashi was impressed, "I expected it to take you much longer, I have to admit. Now you have to refine the cut."

"Refine?" Naruto looked confused, "What do you mean sensei?"

Kakashi picked his own leaf and channeled his chakra, the leaf split in two, and it was cut quickly and cleanly, as if done by a sharp knife. Naruto's looked like someone had cut it with a spoon.

"Oh!" Naruto nodded with understanding, "So I just need practice, right?"

"At the rate you go, it shouldn't take you more than a couple of hours." Kakashi replied, but the blonde shook his head, "I need some time to rest so my stores will get back to normal."

"How much chakra do you think you used?"

"Hmm… I think about three quarters of my reserves. I'll need at least an hour or longer to get them close to normal." Naruto estimated based on previous experiences, "I don't like to take them all the way to zero until the end of the day when I can just sleep it off, cuz it means I need longer breaks between my training exercises."

"So you'll summon more clones and perfect it after some rest?" Kakashi asked, trying to get a feel for his strangest student's methods.

"Of course not!" Naruto laughed, "I still have my chakra control exercises to go through, they're not easy you know! Today isn't taijutsu day but I still have to do my workouts… I have a lot of stuff to do, I'll finish this tomorrow then you can teach me awesome jutsu!"

Kakashi was confused, he let his students train individually, but he was beginning to realize it was leaving him out of depth on the exact nature of what they were doing when they weren't with him.

"What kind of chakra control exercises are you doing?"

"I'm still on the leaf one."

"That's the most basic one, Naruto." Kakashi was a bit disappointed, but Naruto's control _was _pretty bad. Naruto agreed, "Yeah it's hard to move and keep the leaf balanced at the same time. But I'll get it down soon!"

"Move…?" Kakashi racked his brain, "Naruto, the leaf exercise just involves keeping it stuck to your forehead, there is no movement."

"I'm done with that part." Naruto dismissed, "Now I'm on the part where I have to keep it stuck while fighting, it's really hard."

Kakashi shook his head, he was getting a headache. He had never performed anything like what Naruto was talking about; he would have to check out the exercise at the library before he attempted a discussion with his confusing student.

Naruto left his befuddled instructor behind for his home, where he took a nice shower, checked on the clone that was still reading the history book, and then was out the door again moving towards his own personal training area. Closing his eyes, he estimated his reserves as nearly full, a trick he had begun to pick up.

It seemed too fast, at a little under an hour for his reserves to be filled again. Was it possible that they were beginning to fill faster than they were before? Naruto really couldn't tell, maybe his state of mind affected the rate at which his reserves refilled themselves. He was definitely happier than he had been in the past few days.

Making another quick estimate based on the time, Naruto summoned up eleven clones and got to work. The clones and himself gathered leaves, and practiced walking around while sticking them to their foreheads

He tried something a little different today, every thirty minutes a group of four Narutos would sit out, and mind meld, trying to think of ways to improve in the difficult exercise for fifteen minutes, before returning to wandering, walking around with the others, sharing information through touch. Another group would wait fifteen more minutes before taking the old group's place.

Naruto figured it wouldn't hurt to try, and knew at the least he would conserve chakra to maybe go on for a longer period of time. As a result however he received some pretty wild ideas from the clones, some of which were very useful. Naruto had an interesting mind, which he passed on to his clones. As a result, they were able to think of little improvements to the exercise to make it easier on him to master.

One clone came up with the idea of walking in a straight line at first while keeping the leaf stuck. This had limitations, because Naruto couldn't walk in a straight line forever, but another clone figured that walking in a straight line with only one turn could begin to be a gradual introduction to turning, and more turns could be added later as Naruto became comfortable.

This idea provided the most fruit, walking in straight lines and only turning once every fifty feet or so, Naruto was able to keep the leaf on his head for ten minutes. His clones began to see similar results. More turns kept being added, and Narutos began to walk in new directions, and progress slowed. But by the end of a whopping five hours, Naruto summoned back his clones, and could confidently walk around for five minutes with quick, sharp turns while keeping the leaf stuck.

Resting himself and the clones had turned out to be a great idea, as it was less taxing on Naruto's reserves. Five hours was a peak he had never reached before, and it cut into his normal workout routine of punches, kicks, and his other exercises without chakra. It was well into the night after Naruto had finished his entire workout, but he went home happy.

If his clones could train as such for five hours then that would mean all he had to do was increase the amount of clones to cut down the hours spent training. The break schedule for each group of clones would have to be revised… but that wasn't really a big problem.

After another shower and a cup of ramen, Naruto slept.

101010

"Before we start training together as a team," Kakashi started the next day, "I'd like you four to spar to see how much you've improved."

The genin nodded, Aiko glanced at Sasuke, and Sakura glanced at Naruto. Kakashi then said, "Naruto against Sasuke, and Aiko you will fight Sakura."

"But," Aiko's face mirrored the surprise they all felt, "Sensei shouldn't we…? I mean, shouldn't I fight Sasuke?"

"You fight your brother every day," Kakashi said dismissively, "Now, Naruto and Sasuke you're up first."

"With chakra?"

"Yes Naruto. Do your best." Kakashi confirmed.

The two eyed each other, and Sasuke smirked before getting into his favorite beginning stance. Kakashi nodded, "Alright, anything goes. Just try not to kill each other."

Naruto nervously fell into his own stance, waiting for Kakashi's signal. The Jounin gave them a nod, and it began. Sasuke quickly made the first move and was on top of him in seconds.

The punch went straight for his face, but Naruto automatically blocked, using the other boy's momentum, he shifted his weight back, holding the Uchiha tight and driving a fist into his stomach. Unlike a clone, Sasuke didn't disappear when he was hit.

"Oof!" Sasuke's eyes popped out of his sockets, stumbling away from the blonde, gasping for air. Naruto got back into stance automatically, his eyes and ears scanning for more enemies, his Kage Bunshin loved to trick him and attack when he thought he'd won.

Sasuke wasn't going to be done in, apparently. The boy stood up with a glare, trying not to grasp at his aching stomach. Where had the dobe learned to punch like that?

"Give up, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, sounding amused.

Instead of answering, Sasuke rushed Naruto again, but this time he feinted the punch and chopped a kick to the blonde's knees. The boy responded by jumping in the air and flipping behind the Uchiha, coming in with his fist, which was blocked.

Naruto hadn't fought anyone with a different style than him since the academy, where he had no style at all. Sasuke's style was quick to defend and quick to respond, in some ways it seemed designed for someone who could counter faster than Sasuke, and it made the boy clumsy. His fists weren't where they were supposed to be, his legs moved into a new position before the rest of the body caught up.

The blonde didn't really get it, but it definitely made it easier to fight Sasuke. Naruto had to admit, Sasuke was very fast. The first punch had clearly been from the Uchiha underestimating his taijutsu abilities and speed.

Naruto suddenly got a punch under Sasuke's guard, hitting him in the side, it was a glancing blow, but he was able to follow up with a shot to the jaw, which sent Sasuke flying backwards.

The boy was undeterred, sending flaming fireballs at him with the Katon: Housenka no Jutsu attack. Naruto avoided them all easily enough, and was back in Sasuke's face before he could use another ranged attack.

The taijutsu battle raged on, and Sasuke was getting clearly frustrated with his inability to get past Naruto's guard. Naruto was wondering if he should drive the Uchiha into the forest, where he could wreak havoc with his bunshin, catching him in trap after trap.

He never needed to though, as Sasuke's feet once again moved too fast for his body, allowing Naruto to break past the weak guard and slam in a powerful haymaker to the face, sending Sasuke into a tree. The boy made an attempt to stand, but was clearly dizzy from the last punch.

"Alright." Kakashi stepped in, "That's enough. Good fight boys."

Sasuke didn't seem to think so, but shook hands with the blonde, while fuming inside. Sakura and Aiko then fought, even though it was hardly a fight, over faster than the boys' fight. Sakura's perfect technical academy style was no match for Aiko's speed and clearly superior taijutsu.

Giving Sasuke more of a chance to rest up, Kakashi gave them all a few suggestions based on the fight, "Naruto, your training is obviously paying off, continue it. Sasuke, I would suggest following Naruto on his training schedule, you were obviously too slow. The flaws in your taijutsu are apparent, but cannot be corrected at the moment. Sakura I suggest you do the same as Sasuke."

Sakura nodded shamefully, it was hardly a month ago that she was easily better than Naruto, now he was beating _Sasuke_ when it seemed she had hardly changed since the academy.

"Aiko can you beat your brother in a fight?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha female, who shook her head. "Then you should do the same as the others. Naruto's method of training obviously works well, even I sometimes forget that training with chakra can severely damper any speed and strength you wish to gain… now, time for team training."

The four genin stood, and Sasuke gave one last glare at Naruto, the other boy had only won because he had a better training regimen, out of a book that _Sasuke_ had suggested they get for him at the library. It meant nothing that he lost; in a month he would destroy the blonde in a fight. A dead last was not meant to defeat an Uchiha.

It would never happen again.

101010

"Ahg! This sucks so much, why can't I do the stupid jutsu!"

Aiko watched as Naruto ran through the seals of Katon: Housenka no Jutsu again, and received nothing for his troubles. She was puzzled as well, Naruto had more than enough chakra for the jutsu, his seals were right, but he didn't get any results.

"Maybe you're just not good with fire jutsu." Aiko guessed, and Naruto pouted, looking rather cute.

'_Cute?'_

"But I don't have any other jutsu." Naruto whined laying down on the grass, "You and Sasuke have like a million fire jutsu, and all I really have is Kage Bunshin."

"Well fire isn't your element." Aiko sat down next to her blonde teammate, "I mean your wind training is going well, right?"

Naruto grumbled, "Kakashi-sensei hasn't even taught me any jutsu yet, all I'm doing is cutting things in half."

"I bet once you get it right, Kakashi-sensei will teach you an awesome jutsu…" Aiko suggested, trying to motivate her teammate. It seemed to work.

Naruto leapt up, "Yeah! You're right Aiko-chan; I have to get back to training, thanks!"

"What about dinner?"

But the blonde was already gone, she had suggested to Naruto that they go get dinner at Ichiraku, but didn't really get a straight answer. The Uchiha _again_ felt rather stood up at the moment, but brushed it off.

'_Definitely NOT cute.'_

Aiko went home instead of going to Ichiraku's by herself, and was met with the face of a petulant Sasuke, who was lying on couch resting his sore muscles.

"Where's dinner?"

"Eat out."

"I'm too tired." Sasuke groaned.

Aiko glared, "I go through the same training you do, Sasuke. Why don't you make dinner for once?"

"I don't want to."

"You mean you can't cook." Aiko rolled her eyes, "Go get udon or something, you lazy bastard."

Sasuke sat up in his seat, "Weren't you going to get dinner with Naruto or something? I remember you said you'd bring back takeout for me."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did," Sasuke was puzzled for a second, before he smirked, "Heh, the dobe ditched you didn't he?"

"Shut up." Aiko sat next to her brother on the couch with a pout, "I'm pretty, aren't I? Who wouldn't want to go to dinner with me?"

"You aren't that pretty."

Aiko growled.

"Er, I mean you're gorgeous, he's probably gay." Sasuke quickly corrected, "Can you make me dinner now?"

Aiko threw a pillow at him.

101010

The next month went great for him, in Naruto's opinion. Sure, he was still broke and living off cup ramen, fish, and whatever rabbits or other small animals that didn't break out of his traps, but he was making visible progress in his taijutsu and chakra control.

Unfortunately his ninjutsu was a bit stuck, because after he had finished the leaf exercise, Kakashi handed him a rock in its place. Naturally Naruto complained, and Kakashi didn't just explain, he showed him.

Kakashi took him to the Konoha hospital where one of the only other wind users in the village was currently resting in intensive care. The man had apparently tried to use his affinity like a tornado of razor sharp sickles… but he hadn't trained for such a thing, so instead of the sickles spreading away from him and towards his enemy… they had torn him apart, leaving literally half a man, missing half a leg and an arm.

That was why Naruto had to progress much more slowly than the others, Sasuke and Aiko had been controlling fire for years, and lightning techniques had to be made from the body's own bioelectricity combined with chakra… air was everywhere, one wrong move, saturation of his chakra in one incorrect way, and any jutsu Naruto tried to perform would turn back on him, slicing him apart.

So Naruto worked everyday with his bunshin, learning more about his wind natured chakra. He watched in amazement as it cut him, and how the wounds closed so quickly he could watch the progress. Was that natural or from Kyuubi…? He didn't know. Along with his other exercises, the rock took up a majority of his time, and when he slept he dreamt about it.

A few days ago, he had struck success; he and his clones had managed to produce one jaggedly cut in half rock. Kakashi dutifully informed him the cut needed to be cleaner, but admitted to Naruto that he had never done the rock exercise, and could not demonstrate a clean cut. So Naruto had continued working, and the cuts grew cleaner every day, he was close.

His other trainings progressed nicely as well, Kakashi informed him that his normal non-chakra workout was too easy for him now, and convinced him to double his efforts, along with adding a morning run to his workout, which at this point had advanced to five miles. He still sparred with his bunshin, but it was like a game now.

Chakra control progressed slowly but surely, he had all but finished with the leaf technique, it felt like ages since he had started the first step. He had combined fighting with bunshin with keeping the leaf on his forehead, while they did the same. It was a slow interesting experience, especially at first when all the Narutos kept stopping to pick up and reapply dropped leaves. Now it had matured into an art, one Naruto enjoyed because it forced him to practice consistently using his chakra in two different ways (augmenting his speed and strength, and holding the leaf,) while fighting.

Team training was basically cut to half of the week, Kakashi to the rest of the group that they do as Naruto did, and try to complete their objectives without using chakra. At first it had seemed like an interesting idea to them… until they ran out of stamina thirty minutes into the exercise and dropped dead.

They were improving, but slowly. Sasuke and Aiko struggled with his original workout schedule, yet they kept at it, keeping pace with Naruto, except he was now doing twice as much as they were. Sakura had been unable to cope, and Kakashi suggested that it was best she only did a fraction of the workout.

Unlike Naruto, his teammates didn't recover the day after from their muscle straining exercises; Sakura was the worst of the group, struggling to move her muscles at all after her first workout session with Naruto coaching her.

Kakashi had quickly realized how weak his team was without chakra, which was a problem since only Naruto seemed to have huge reserves of chakra, about three times the size of his own. So despite their constant complaints, the team was stuck doing non-chakra workouts, Kakashi secretly wanted to enter them in the Chuunin exams that were coming up soon, and he wouldn't do it unless he was sure they were ready.

The genin usually spent their late evenings together, usually at the Uchiha home. Whenever the other two teams could, 8 and 10 joined them. Naruto had never really been close to any in the academy, although he had hung out with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru sometimes.

Now he was hanging around with all of them, learning about them and their clans, troubles, and expectations for the future.

Hinata's family life sucked and her father was a jerk. The first few times he had talked to her she just seemed to perpetually faint. Eventually she got used to his presence, but he still wondered what that was about. The main problem the girl had was confidence issues, even though the one time they sparred it only took one hit from her to send him to his knees, if only for a few seconds. The girl refused to fight him afterwards, because she didn't want to hurt him ever again. The blonde sometimes wondered how so passive a person could ever become a ninja, but Hinata was one of the nicest people he had ever met, and was glad she was his friend. She still turned a bit red whenever he said it though, Naruto had no clue why.

Ino _loved_ to talk. More than Naruto liked to, or even Sakura when she got on a Sasuke rant. The only other blonde in the group liked to use him as a sounding board for ideas, and because usually he had no idea what she was talking about, and just agreed with her, "Hmm…? Oh yeah, sure." Was his main response.

Shino didn't seem to like to talk, but appeared to appreciate the fact that Naruto thought his bugs were 'wicked cool,' and went out of his way to show the blonde exactly what new specimen he had added to his collection, and how it could be used against an opponent.

Shikamaru was his only worthy shougi opponent, their matches lasted hours, and Shikamaru's plans were always subtle and hard to see. Naruto had to study the board for minutes just to see the plans and how to counter them, and Shikamaru in turn would do the same. For all their matches, the two were about dead even in wins, every time they met they seemed to play a match. Team 10 was amazed that anyone could match Shikamaru in shougi, and Ino had taken to calling Naruto 'the idiot savant,' much to his annoyance.

Although Sasuke ignored him outside of training for the most part, Sakura and Aiko were great teammates. Sakura awkwardly apologized for her treatment of him in the academy, and the two began to train together constantly. The pink haired girl marveled at Naruto's taijutsu, which had improved at an astounding rate, and mourned the fact that the blonde could now easily defeat her. Naruto insisted that the only reasons he could beat her was because one, he had more chakra, and two he had been training his speed and strength since he had left the academy.

Naruto added that since Sakura already had great control over her chakra, working out without augmenting her chakra could greatly benefit her. So the girl started to take Kakashi's order more seriously, and often trained alongside Naruto in his own workouts, it was slow progress for the girl who didn't have Naruto's amazing stamina or recovery, but she was improving.

The morning of his personal training day (that he shared with Sasuke unfortunately,) Naruto proudly delivered Kakashi the most cleanly cut rock he'd ever seen.

"Good, you're ready to take the next step after we get our mission for the day."

"Jutsu?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Maybe."

Naruto didn't like maybe, but didn't argue. They completed their mission, catching a lost dog which was completed rather quickly. After a quick lunch of left over rabbit he had stored in his fridge, Naruto rushed back to the training grounds and met Kakashi and Sasuke. Aiko and Sakura had already left, saying something about a girls day out. Naruto figured that meant they wanted to train together or whatever girls liked to do.

"So Kakashi-sensei what awesome jutsu are you going to teach me now? Huh? Is it really powerful? Is it?"

Kakashi handed him another rock.

"…I already did this one."

Kakashi smiled, "Now you have to build up the number of clean cuts you can make. You can't go on until you cut the rock into eight clean pieces."

"No way!" Naruto shouted, "I wanna learn a jutsu!"

"Naruto…" the Jounin sighed, "I understand your rush, but I'm setting you down on the same path my sensei went to perfect his wind affinity. He was one of the greatest wind elemental users in the world."

Naruto's demeanor changed, "Wow he was? Did he retire or something? Can I meet him? Huh, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No," Kakashi looked… sad. "He died, Naruto. Fighting the Kyuubi."

The blonde's face fell, "Oh…" Naruto reflexively touched his stomach, "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright Naruto. Now, if you get four clean cuts and eight pieces you can move on… and if you cut yourself while doing it, you have to start over."

Naruto groaned, but Kakashi laughed, "Don't worry Naruto, this is actually a pretty simple step, you already know how to cut the rock, now its just about summoning multiple blades at once, which isn't as hard as it seems."

"Hey sensei?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi turned back.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Who was your teacher?"

"…You probably wouldn't recognize him by name, but his title. Yondaime Hokage-sama."

With that, Kakashi went to Sasuke to give him tips on something he understood a lot better, lightning and fire jutsu, leaving Naruto awed that his sensei was trained by the man who Naruto idolized, and trying to cut rocks with the help of his bunshin. If the Yondaime could do it, so could he.

Naruto had to admit, Kakashi was right. By the end of the session he had cut himself several times, but had three jagged cuts in his rock, once he hit four all he had to do was make the cuts cleaner… this was definitely a fast step.

Unfortunately he had taijutsu training now, so cutting the rock would have to wait… Naruto had become a stickler for his schedule, something very surprising since he could never even stand to show up to the academy on time. Waving goodbye to his sensei and Sasuke, the blonde ran off to continue his training.

101010

"Boss! Fight me!"

His friends watched in amusement as Naruto fought off a short brown haired kid in a really long blue scarf. The rookies had been out for a walk after a long day of training and missions, then suddenly this kid came out of nowhere from under a square rock and demanded to fight Naruto.

"Get- off- Konohamaru!" Naruto struggled to push the punching kid away.

"Having trouble with a kid, Naruto?" Kiba laughed,

"No! I will defeat you and become next in line to be Hokage!" Konohamaru struggled to land a solid blow on Naruto, who was determined to just push the little kid away.

"What?" Naruto yelled, "No way, I'm the next Hokage!"

Konohamaru jumped back, "Take this! Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Konohamaru was replaced with a beautiful and leggy brunette… a very naked brunette.

Kiba choked, and suddenly flew back as a stream of blood left his nose. Shikamaru closed his eyes, and Chouji stopped eating his chips to stare in shock. Shino turned away quickly to wipe away the small amount of blood that came out of his nose.

"Hn." Sasuke was unimpressed, "Teaching kids your stupid tricks, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced at the girls, who were staring daggers at him, he gulped and quickly raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I didn't teach him that!"

Konohamaru poofed back to normal, "Hey, yeah you did boss."

"Shh!" Naruto covered Konohamaru's mouth, "Shut up!" Konohamaru bit his hand and Naruto howled in pain.

"Naruto." Aiko growled, "What have I told you about that little trick?"

"Er… don't ever do it again?" Naruto replied nervously.

"Yes."

"Get him!" Sakura shouted, and she, Ino and Aiko pounced on Naruto, beating the hell out of him.

"Hey, kid!" Kiba had stuffed a couple of napkins in his nose to stop the bleeding, "You wanna teach me that move?"

"What's in it for me?"

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata was the only one not beating on Naruto, and she was watching Kiba and Konohamaru with disapproval in her eyes.

Kiba leapt back nervously, "Heh h-hey, Hinata I was just kidding!"

"Hmm." Shino pushed his glasses up his nose, "A most… interesting, technique."

"We saw your nose bleeding, Shino." Chouji said, Shino chose to ignore him.

"Troublesome technique." Shikamaru corrected, watching Naruto getting beat on by their three female friends."

"It's stupid." Sasuke snorted, "Who would fall for that?"

"Anyone who isn't gay?" Kiba suggested, looking straight at Sasuke.

"…What are you saying?"

"Nothing!" Kiba replied innocently, and the other genin chose not to meet Sasuke's eyes.

The Uchiha scowled, but decided it was too unimportant to try and figure out what his 'friends' were talking about. Instead he imagined how he would beat up Itachi, like he always did.

"Ow!" Naruto cried.

"Shut up!" Ino replied, "You deserve this for making a stupid technique like that!"

"Keep kicking him." Sakura agreed, "Until he never does it again!"

It was not a good day for Naruto, but hey, Konohamaru 'technically' beat him up… or at least got him beaten up. That's what the kid tells himself at least.

101010

"Yes I win!" Naruto smiled triumphantly doing a little dance, "That makes the score 11 to 9! I'm pulling away, Shika!"

Shikamaru grumbled.

"What's that Shikamaru?" Naruto grinned, "Did you say 'Naruto you're amazing, I wish I were you?'"

"I said it was luck."

"Take that back!"

"Ino distracted me and I didn't see your counter defense seventeen moves in. That ruined the game."

Naruto scoffed, "Ino spent the whole game talking to me, you don't see me complaining! Admit it, you lost, you lost, you lost!" Naruto continued his little dance while the others watched in amusement. They had all met up at the Uchiha apartment, their hangout of choice as there were no parents.

"C-Congratulations, Naruto-kun."

"Aww thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave her a one armed hug, which sent the Hyuuga girl into a deep blush, although she didn't faint.

"It's still early." Aiko noted, checking the clock, "Usually you guys take longer."

"The seventeenth move-"

"It's cuz I'm so awesome obviously."

"No one likes a sore winner, Naruto." Ino finally said, getting a little annoyed with Naruto's antics.

"Then why are you in love with Sasuke?"

Ino growled and shoved her fist into the back of Naruto's head, "Shut up! Sasuke-kun is very gracious in victory, right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grunted.

"No, Sasuke-chan is a sore winner." Aiko deadpanned, which sent Naruto into another fit of laughter despite his aching head. Shikamaru began to clean up the board, and Naruto helped him put it away.

"Let's go spar." Kiba suggested, and Naruto quickly agreed.

"Yeah! Hinata-chan can show me that move again, Gentle Punch or whatever."

"Uhm, th-that's Gentle Fist, N-Naruto-kun."

"I'm beat!" Sakura groaned, "Why do you want to train more, Naruto?"

"It's sparring! That's not training, that's fun!" Naruto insisted, but except for Kiba and Naruto, no one wanted to go out and spar. Instead they stayed in, Sasuke demanded udon, and Aiko allowed him to order in for everyone, although they all insisted paying for their own bowl. Even Naruto was able to scrape up some cash, he had cut back on cup ramen, instead eating mainly fish, rabbit, squirrel, and whatever berries he could find that weren't poisonous.

"So Ino-chan, did I tell you how I beat Sasuke in a fight?" Naruto bragged for the umpteenth time.

The platinum haired blonde rolled her eyes, "Yes Naruto, it still sounds like you got lucky to me."

"What?" Naruto started to regale them again with the tale of how Sasuke had to surrender to his might, which became more fanciful every time. This time it included an extra battle, where Naruto beat Kakashi as well and the Jounin had to surrender control of the team to the blonde, and they would go on A-rank missions forever until Naruto became Hokage-

"No one cares, Naruto." Kiba muttered, "Stop making stuff up."

"What was that, dog breath?"

"What? Dog breath! Why I outta…"

Sakura slammed her fists into both of their heads, "I'M TRYING TO REST DAMMIT! SHUT UP!"

Even Naruto was quiet after that. The three teams spent the rest of the night with each other as company, nearing midnight; everyone went home before their parents freaked out. Even though they were ninja, they still had unwritten curfews that they couldn't pass. This only didn't hold true for Naruto, but he went home as well even though Aiko and (to a lesser extent) Sasuke informed him he could stay in the guest room anytime.

He liked the Uchiha siblings, but sometimes he wondered if Sasuke really even liked him, or anyone for that matter. The boy obviously cared for his sister, but everyone else seemed like an afterthought. Naruto couldn't figure Sasuke out; he isolated himself from the rest of them, keeping his distance.

_Ambition… to kill a certain man…_

That was the most that Sasuke had ever spoken in front of Naruto of his deepest, inner most thoughts. They were ninja though, why couldn't Naruto help Sasuke in his quest? Naruto was not oblivious; he knew he might have to kill as a ninja. Did Aiko want to kill the man who killed their clan as well? Did she, like Sasuke, have such an ambition?

Nothing ever seemed clear cut with the Uchiha, Naruto decided. One day they were the most powerful clan in Konoha, the next they had all been slaughtered by one member, only one. What kind of monster had that kind of power? To slay an entire clan, his own, by himself?

Naruto didn't know, but he feared for his friends. If he could kill over one hundred Uchiha, how could Sasuke possibly beat him?

The blonde's troubled thoughts carried over into his dreams, and his sleep was restless, full of faceless murderers and crying children.

101010

Naruto whistled a tune as he slashed a mark into the tree trunk and flipped off, a little too much chakra added there. He had finished the leaf exercise in chakra control and had moved onto the tree climbing exercise, which was basically running up and down trees using chakra to stick to the bark.

The trick was to use the right amount of chakra, and Naruto was finding it quite easy. He realized it probably wouldn't be if he wasn't used to using chakra constantly to hold the leaf while fighting, or at least moving. It was just harder to channel chakra to one's feet in comparison to their forehead. He and eleven of his bunshin had made quite a bit of progress in one session, and Naruto didn't expect this exercise to take much longer.

His book, which he had rechecked out several times because it was an awesome reference, said that he would have sufficient control if he could walk or run up and down the tree ten times. Really once he was doing that he should be able to stay on all day, until he ran out of chakra.

"Naruto?"

The blonde looked down to see Sakura, he flipped off the tree and landed in front of her, his bunshin equally moved to gather and greet the pink haired girl. Naruto ordered them back to their trees, and they did so, despite more than one calling him a slave driver.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't know why Naruto was so insistent to call her 'Sakura-chan' instead of just Sakura, but since he did it with _every _girl, she ignored it. "What are you doing?"

"It's not obvious?"

Sakura smacked him on the back of the head, "Asshole! Just tell me dammit." Naruto rubbed the back of his head; this was starting to be a trend. Maybe he shouldn't have done this training at Team 7's personal training area.

"It's a chakra control exercise; after I finish it I'll be even more awesome than I already am!"

"Oh," Sakura looked at the Naruto clones that were continuing the exercise, "So you stick to the tree with chakra and run up it? Can I try?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, "But I have to tell you, its pretty har-"

Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura ran up the tree, sticking the whole way, before turning around and walking back down calmly. The girl laughed at the expression on his face, "Jeez Naruto, your control must suck, this is easy!"

"It's not easy for me…" Naruto facefaulted, he had been at this for an hour dammit! How could Sakura do it in two seconds?

"I guess I'm just way 'awesomer' than you, this time." Sakura joked, sauntering away, "You have fun playing with trees Naruto. I'm going to get some real training done."

Naruto started up again furiously, muttering about the unfairness of it all. "Stupid chakra control, get better!" The blonde yelled, making it only halfway up to his old mark.

"What the hell!" Naruto scowled, "I guess this doesn't work if I'm angry." The bunshin all laughed from their trees, as their boss tried to calm himself through awkward standing quasi-meditation.

Sakura watched this from afar as she began to punch her usual log. Naruto was so weird, sometimes.

101010

**K, that was the hardest chapter to find a song for, nothing fit well because there was a little of everything in it… good and bad. Last real filler chapter I guess, but I think these chapters only make the story better in the long run, plus they're nice to read in my opinion… nice to write too.**

**Some people feel like the Naruto hate from the village is a bit overdone, and really I kind of agree… but hey, its an AU, and I want it that way. Plus the villagers' feelings are going to play a major role in how Naruto's friends find out about the Kyuubi, but no, they won't do it all at once.**

**Also, a few people mentioned Sasuke was a bit TOO much of a prick, and I reread the last chapter and he does come off as prickish, maybe a bit too much… see, I don't want an Instant-Good-Sasuke story either, so maybe that influenced my writing a bit too much. Rest assured, one of the reasons Aiko is there is to help calm Sasuke where Naruto can't, because he doesn't have that familial bond with him. Other than loving his sister, Sasuke is pretty much the same as in canon… just placed in different situations, I hope I didn't screw him up **_**too**_** much, because he is an important character, and I do like him.**


	8. Trip to Wave

**Alright, this is the Wave mission. I thought long and hard about doing a Wave mission, some people don't care and some people think its overdone. In my opinion I had three choices:**

**Wave Mission with C-rank turning into A-rank.**

**Another C-rank mission accepted that somehow turns into a difficult mission that Naruto and his friends learn from.**

**No C-rank/B-rank/A-rank mission and straight to Chuunin exams.**

**3 was just not an option at all to me, and I think 2 is just as overdone in Naruto as 1… plus I really do like the Wave Mission, it embodies everything a mission should be in Naruto, at least in my opinion. Plus Zabuza is badass and Haku is probably one of the most awesome early death characters ever. That being said, Naruto's character right now could use a little bit of Haku, that lesson on precious people, that's carried all the way through Naruto and Shippuuden, all the way from the beginning. Wave Mission is amazingly important, in my opinion.**

**Now, I'm not planning on writing a book based on Wave Mission, we've seen it done and over done a million different ways and I want to get to the really good stuff, Chuunin Exams and past that where everything is **_**really **_**going to change. I have the outline for where I'm taking the story, Wave Mission is the last part that I think makes you feel like 'Oh, I've read this before. Yawwnnnnn.' Just know that I'll do my best to skip the boring parts, and know that its only three chapters long, I promise.**

**This chapter is short, 3500 words without the A/N. I'll post the next one on Friday and the last one sometime early next week, then it will be off to the recovery from Wave and the Chuunin exams, bear with me til then… please. Lol.**

101010

_Tonight we lie awake,__  
__Remember how the coffee made us shake, _

_On those long drives?__  
__One more long night,__  
__Another seven days,__  
__Heartbeat racing,__  
__The interstate, my home tonight,__  
__For one more long night._

Vegas – All Time Low

101010

"I hate this stupid cat!" Naruto yelled a few days later, holding the biting, clawing, _thing_ away from his face.

"Now Naruto," Kakashi walked along side his team as they moved to deliver the cat to its owner who was at Hokage tower, "Be nice to the cat and I'm sure it will do the same."

"Animals hate me." Naruto complained, instead handing the _thing_ off to Sakura, who petted it gently, and the _thing_ began to purr, as if it was normal. Naruto knew otherwise, it was an evil demon cat!

Sakura glared at Naruto, "This cat is fine, you're obviously the problem Naruto!" The _thing _gave Naruto a smug glance, and the blond muttered, "Demon cat."

A few minutes later, Naruto was given the privilege of watching the _thing_ get its life squeezed out of it by its owner, the Daimyo's wife. The blond gave the cat a nasty grin, as it was cuddled away, leaving Team 7 alone with the Hokage and Iruka, who was helping deliver missions as it wasn't a school day.

"Kakashi, would you like to select your mission for tomorrow?" The Hokage took a drag from his pipe, "As you are usually late, this is a real opportunity for you to get a mission your genin don't hate."

"We don't hate-" Aiko quickly began to assure the old man, but was cut off by Naruto, "We hate them! Give us a real mission, old man!"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, "You can't talk to the Hokage like that!"

Iruka was similarly incensed, "Naruto! Show some respect for Hokage-sama!" The Hokage smiled, however, "It's quite alright Iruka. So Naruto, why do you and your team deserve a harder mission?"

"You still treat me like a kid, old man, but I'm not that same kid who does pranks to get attention! My team and me are awesome, and we deserve some real missions!"

The Hokage and Iruka traded surprised glances, and hidden smiles.

"My team and _I_." Kakashi corrected.

"Jeez Kakashi-sensei, it's all our team, you don't gotta get possessive." Naruto muttered.

"I don't _have to be_ possessive." Kakashi corrected again, shaking his head at his charge's terrible vocabulary and grammar.

"I just said that!"

"Naruto," Iruka patiently drew the boy's attention in, "The reason you and your team are assigned D-rank missions is because you are rookies. It is important for you to bond-"

"Yeah yeah." Naruto cut him off impatiently, "Kakashi-sensei already gave me this speech."

"Then stop complaining!" Iruka shouted.

"Alright," The Hokage said, "Kakashi, I'm assigning your team a C-rank mission… do you believe they're ready for it?"

Kakashi glanced at his team's hopeful faces, "I do."

"Alright then," The Hokage smiled and took a drag on his pipe, "Iruka, bring in the client for this mission." The old man handed off a scroll to Iruka who shot an irritated look at Kakashi, then disappeared through the door.

"What kind of mission are we gonna get, huh old man?" Naruto was imagining the possibilities, "Saving a princess? Beating up some enemy ninja?"

"Eh? This is the team? They're just a bunch of kids!"

The group turned to see a drunken old man, who took a swig from a bottle. The old guy wiped his face and sniffed, "They look pretty useless! Especially that short dopey looking one!"

"Haha who's the short…?" Naruto looked around the room; he was the shortest one. "HEY I'LL KILL YOU DAMMIT!"

Kakashi grabbed him by the collar before he could attack the old guy, "No killing the clients, Naruto."

"My name is Tazuna, and you little squirts better be worth the money and protect me!" The man stumbled a bit, "Now I'm leavin' in two hours, don't be late!"

"We won't be." Kakashi assured, but his team glared at him. The Jounin smiled, "I promise!"

101010

"I don't see why we need more stupid kids." Tazuna complained, glaring at all the Narutos, who were currently working on cleaning up the cuts on their own rocks. A few times they would pop out of existence from getting cut by the wind chakra they were trying to control, and Naruto would reform them.

"It's training, dammit!" Naruto shouted back, "Once I learn how to do this I'll be more awesome than ever!"

"Yeah right." Tazuna snorted, "You awesome. You look like a super idiot, what kind of ninja dresses all in orange?"

Sasuke snorted in agreement, and the girls sighed. Naruto protested however, "Orange is the greatest color in the world!"

"Maybe, for a clown."

"Take that back dammit!"

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi gripped the boy's shoulder, "Keep on training and don't bother the client."

Naruto grumbled but continued to attempt to cut the rock into eight pieces cleanly. He was mostly done, but he still had some jagged edges. He had found through his clones that it was easier to saturate the air around his hand with as much chakra possible, making the air easier to control.

Wind chakra was sharp, but techniques such as this called for control of the air, to form miniature blades of air to cut the rock. Naruto was getting closer with every-

"Oh nice! Stupid puddle." His concentration was so focused on the rock that he had walked right through a puddle, and now his pants were wet.

"Good one," Tazuna chuckled, "Real top notch ninja."

One of his clones tugged on his arm, "Uh boss, isn't it kind of hot for a puddle…?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried, and Naruto turned to see his sensei wrapped up in chains, and then killed as two ninja tugged, ripping the Leaf Jounin apart.

"One down…" The right growled, they rushed at Naruto, causing his clones to burst into smoke as they were run through by the chain that seemed attached to the attacking ninja. Naruto started to move, but a spike of fear ran through him as the two ninja turned their sights on him.

'_What is this feeling…?'_

The two rushed him, and the blond stood still, frozen by the feeling that had over taken him.

'_I'm going to die…'_

The chain started to wrap around him, but was stopped suddenly as a kunai struck and pinned it to a nearby tree.

"Boss, what do we do?" One of the few remaining clones asked him, shaking him, "Boss wake up dammit!"

Naruto shook his head, eye contact broken with the enemy ninjas, "You have to ask, idiot? Attack them!"

The two enemy ninja were getting their heads bashed together by Sasuke, who had thrown the kunai that had possibly saved Naruto's life. Before Sasuke could stop them however, the two ninja detached from the chain and no longer pinned to the tree they turned… and headed straight for Tazuna.

"Protect Tazuna!" Sasuke ordered, and the clones and Naruto changed direction, moving towards Tazuna. Sakura leapt in front of Tazuna, and then Sasuke leapt in front of her.

Before Naruto could reach them, Aiko had already bodily slammed into one, who ricocheted into the other and sent them flying into the dirt. The two quickly started to get up, but before they could even completely rise to their feet, Kakashi appeared and knocked both out.

"Yo." The Jounin waved calmly.

"You're not dead!" Naruto said in surprise.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "Naruto, he used Kawarimi, look at the logs." Sure enough only logs lay where Kakashi had been 'killed.'

"Oh." The blond blushed.

"You okay?" Sasuke called to Naruto, "…scaredy cat." Naruto looked down at the ground, he couldn't say anything, and it was true.

"Wow, you sure were useless kid." Tazuna chuckled shakily.

Kakashi turned to them, "Good job team. Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away…" The Jounin narrowed his eyes at Tazuna, "I had to be sure of their target."

The bridge builder paled, and Kakashi's voice was low, "We need to have a talk."

101010

"So… Gato is holding your country hostage by controlling your shipping?" Sakura asked, trying to get Tazuna's story straight.

"Right."

"And you couldn't afford more than a C-rank mission. That's why you hired us to protect you while you built your bridge." Kakashi sighed, "This should have been a B-rank mission at least. We have to head back to Konoha."

"No way sensei!" Naruto protested, "We can't leave the old man now! We're shinobi and we keep our word.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura nervously glanced from their blond teammate's face to Kakashi, "We're only genin, we can't handle this yet… right sensei?"

Kakashi glanced from Tazuna's hopeful face, Naruto's resolute one, and Sakura's nervous look. Aiko looked unsure, and Sasuke looked… determined. It was the farthest from sullen that the Jounin had ever seen him.

"It's alright," Tazuna said suddenly, a tear coming to his eye. "If you leave I'll die… the bridge will never be complete… my grandson will cry, and my daughter will hate Konoha shinobi for the rest of her life…"

"Alright," Kakashi sighed, "We'll keep going."

Naruto cheered and Tazuna looked relieved. Kakashi wasn't so sure this would turn out well, however.

'_If more ninja appear… they won't be Chuunin level like these two, they'll be Jounin. I hope this was a good idea.'_

101010

"This is as far as I can take you." The boatman hissed, he had taken them across the water and into Wave country, a quick journey of about two hours.

"Thanks Genta." Tazuna waved, but the man was already turning around in his small boat, heading back into the fog. Team 7 took a second to admire the giant bridge that looked only half complete.

"Now, take me to my home!" Tazuna commanded, and Aiko rolled her eyes, _'Wasn't he just begging us not to ditch him a few hours ago?'_

Naruto, in an effort to prove himself sent his Kage Bunshin out to scout the areas ahead, behind, and surrounding them. The rest of the team was getting annoyed with blonds popping up and scaring the hell out of them to report that there was nothing there.

"Nothing to report boss!" Another clone popped out from the bushes, heading towards the group.

Sakura growled, "Naruto I'm getting really sick of your clones…"

"Tazuna-san, this is a beautiful lake." Aiko commented on the nearby body of water, the bridge builder nodded, "Yes, we're very near to my home now."

"Everyone watch out!" The real Naruto shouted, tossing a kunai into a shuffling bush. The rest of the team turned, tense… only to see a white rabbit scurry out.

"He looks tasty, boss." The clone commented, while Sakura picked up the bunny, cooing.

"It's alright… Naruto is an idiot; he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I thought I heard something bigger." Naruto facefaulted, "Sorry Sakura-chan."

'_It's the wrong color for this time of year. Almost as if it's been caged as a pet… But no tags…?'_

Kakashi's eye widened in realization, "Everyone get down!" To their credit, all the genin were quick, and Sasuke dragged Tazuna down with him, just in time for a huge sword to fly over their head and embed itself on a nearby tree.

"What's going-" The Naruto clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto felt the memories of its decapitation return, and he winced. The group cautiously got to their feet and turned to face where the huge sword had embedded itself, Naruto recognized it vaguely as a zanbato.

A man leapt over them, and landed on the sword blade. He had a strange appearance; he wore only striped pants, and was shirtless. In a vaguely Kakashi-ish manner, his lower face was masked in bandages. Offset on the middle of his forehead was a slashed forehead protector that was the same as the so called Demon Brothers.

"Momochi Zabuza of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi's tone was stiff, which was different from how the genin had come to see the laid back Jounin. "I suspect you're here to kill the bridge builder."

Tazuna made a strange sound, halfway between a moan and a squeak.

"You're correct." Zabuza's voice was scratchy, "I've heard of you too… Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy nin."

Naruto saw Sasuke and Aiko stiffen beside him, and he recognized the strange word 'Sharingan,' but didn't remember from where.

"Formation D around Tazuna." Kakashi ordered, "Protect him."

They remembered team training and fell into position with ease, covering Tazuna from all angles.

"How cute." Zabuza chuckled, "Toddlers playing ninja…"

Zabuza leapt down from the tree, hefting the zanbato as if it were a toothpick, and sheathed it on his back.

"Tell me, Kakashi… what do you know about me?"

Kakashi's guard shifted, and he moved into a relaxed defensive stance, "Momochi Zabuza, formerly of the Hidden Mist Village and the Seven Swordsman of the Mist… master of the silent killing technique."

Zabuza laughed, "Correct Kakashi. I'm going to enjoy killing you… my reputation will skyrocket." The bandaged man began to form handseals, "Kirigakure no Jutsu…" Soon the entire field and lake were surrounded in a thick white mist. Naruto could barely see Kakashi in front of them, a faint outline.

"Brain."

A cold voice called out from the mist, in almost a whisper. Naruto couldn't tell where it had come from, but it was undoubtedly Zabuza's.

"_Liver__, __Lungs__, __Heart__, _Jugular, Larynx, and Solar Plexus… so many ways to kill you, the only difference between them is how fast you… die…"

Suddenly a wave of cold fear hit Naruto, he almost gasped. It was like the Demon Brothers all over again, but this was stronger, it hit him deeper. If Zabuza attacked now he wouldn't be able to move… this fear…

'_Get it together Naruto!'_

His mind shouted at him, and slowly, his body stopped trembling. His teammates hadn't experienced this… killing intent… before, Naruto watched as they shook in fear. The blond wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if his vocal cords could work without stammering.

"Don't worry, Sasuke."

Kakashi's calm voice reached the group, Sasuke had been shaking hard, and was on point. "I'll protect you guys with my life." Kakashi continued, his voice confident and unwavering. Zabuza's mental attack hadn't affected him at all.

"Good…" Zabuza's voice called with a chuckle, "Because your life…"

"…Is what I want!"

Zabuza flew out of nowhere; Kakashi quickly reversed and got behind the missing nin. Flashing a kunai, Kakashi stabbed the other ninja in the neck- only for him to disappear into water.

"Bunshin?" Kakashi's eyes darted around, "Where…?"

"Kakashi-sensei look out!" Sakura screamed as Zabuza appeared behind their sensei, and with a flash of his sword cut through the Leaf ninja, only him to turn into water as well.

A kunai appeared and rested on Zabuza's neck, "Give up." Kakashi commanded, but Zabuza just chuckled.

"Very quick… Copy Nin." The clone turned into water, "But I'm quicker!" The real Zabuza suddenly appeared, forcing Kakashi out onto the lake water.

The genin squinted to try and see the fight, but couldn't catch much through the thick white mist.

The mist made it hard for Kakashi to see, he had long since pushed his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan eye. It was the only thing keeping him slightly ahead of Zabuza, who had the much bigger advantage in the mist.

Kakashi fended off another attack from the former Mist Jounin, and his attention was diverted for just a second, but that was all Zabuza needed. Kakashi suddenly realized that air was super saturated with water in the spot he was standing, but before he could move, water overtook and surrounded him from all sides, entrapping him in a sphere.

"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu." The ninja calmly announced, his hand resting against the sphere, keeping it active. The mist began to clear out, and the genin shouted over to them as they could now see their sensei was trapped.

"Run!" Kakashi called, "Take Tazuna and leave!"

"Sorry Kakashi," Zabuza chuckled, "Did you think I didn't prepare for that?"

A single water clone appeared from the water, to stand in front of the genin, who raised their weapons in defense of Tazuna.

"Children playing ninja." The clone scoffed, "When I was your age… you had to kill to get one of those headbands."

"Get out of here!" Kakashi shouted again, "The clone has a limited radius; it won't be able to follow!"

"We can't just leave you, sensei." Aiko replied.

Naruto vehemently stated, "Anyone who abandons their team is lower than trash, right?"

Kakashi cursed inwardly, now they decided to listen to him?

"You brats are really starting to annoy me." The clone growled, starting to move forward.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and suddenly twenty clones appeared and rushed the clone, dog piling it. The Zabuza clone disappeared under a flurry of orange, the real Naruto included.

"He broke formation!" Sasuke cursed.

Sakura looked hopeful, "I think he got him, Sasuke-kun!"

Suddenly the Naruto clones were thrown in every direction, in puffs of smoke. The real Naruto flew backwards, tumbling on the ground and away from the clone that looked no worse for the wear.

"I may only have one tenth of the original's power," The clone growled, "But you brats are still nothing to me."

Naruto grinned broadly, "I'm not worried about you, stupid clone."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Cuz Kakashi-sensei is gonna kick your ass!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed you little shit, but your sensei isn't going any-"

"What the hell…?" Suddenly the real Zabuza was confronted with a resounding uppercut from a Naruto clone. Several other clones appeared from the water, some with kunai, slashing away at Zabuza with their weapons.

The missing ninja was able to toss them away, but he had to let go of the sphere to do it, and Kakashi was free to return to shore where he promptly dealt with the clone with a kunai of his own.

The real Zabuza growled, "I would have seen you form seals to make more clones, and none of the ones you made to attack escaped destruction by my clone."

Naruto grinned broadly, "You didn't count on the clones I had scouting. When you destroyed the one here, I got the memories and so did they! They all came back and were waiting for the right moment to jump in. Attacking from underwater is one of their favorite moves."

"Good job, Naruto." Kakashi without taking his eyes (Naruto noticed he had one weird red eye,) off Zabuza.

"Good trick," Zabuza growled, "Maybe once you kill someone, you'll be a real ninja yet. I noticed none of your stupid clones went for any of the kill spots I so kindly laid out for you."

"We don't want to kill you!" Naruto called back, "Just leave the old man alone!"

"Maybe you can't be a real ninja. I think a kid like you will die real soon." Zabuza laughed, "I suppose it's expected from a weak village like Konoha."

"You did good Naruto." Kakashi said in an undertone, "Now let me finish this." The Jounin stepped out onto the water, and quickly began to trade techniques back and forth with speeds that Naruto couldn't track, the seal movements were just too fast.

The Leaf Jounin seemed to copy every movement the other ninja made, including his techniques.

"Wow, how is Kakashi-sensei doing that…?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Sasuke scowled, "He has the Sharingan."

"It's our bloodline limit." Aiko said quietly, "But Kakashi-sensei… he's not an Uchiha."

"It's only in one eye," Sakura noted, "I don't know that much, but could it be a transplant…?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It would explain why both Aiko and I are on this team."

"He's the only one who can teach us." Aiko agreed.

"What?" Naruto was confused, "I've never seen either of you with red eyes like that, how can it be the same as your bloodline limit?"

"We haven't awakened ours, Naruto." Aiko replied quietly, Sasuke's jaw clenched at the reminder, he was still so far behind Itachi…

The team of genin watched as Kakashi outmaneuvered Zabuza, and a powerful wave broke through the former Mist ninja's own wave and sent him crashing back onto land, into a tree.

Kakashi moved to finish the job, but before he could, Naruto watched as several thin blurs whipped through the air, piercing Zabuza in the neck in several places. The shirtless ninja gasped, and then went still. Naruto squinted at the long needles, but didn't know what they were.

"Senbon…?" Kakashi murmured, searching for the source while checking Zabuza's pulse, or lack thereof. A figure landed by Zabuza and Kakashi from a nearby tree, he was young, Naruto could tell.

The ninja spoke, and his voice was that of a boy's, "Thank you, I've been tracking this one for quite awhile."

"You're a hunter-nin?" Kakashi questioned.

The other ninja confirmed with a nod, "Yes, I will dispose of the mess." With that, the boy made a seal and in a familiar swirl of leaves he disappeared.

Kakashi covered up his eye with a sigh, "Used up… too much chakra…" The Jounin then proceeded to collapse to the ground, and the genin cried out to surprise as he fainted.

"Your house is near, right?" Sasuke snapped to Tazuna, who nodded numbly. Sasuke nodded to Naruto, "Make some clones; we have to carry him there."

101010

**Jutsu List**

**Housenka no Jutsu (from last chapter, sorry.)**

**Mystical Fire Phoenix Technique**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu,**

**Hidden Mist Technique**

**Suiro no Jutsu,**

**Water Prison Technique**

**That's it for now, don't fear; I have a lot of the next chapter written… I just figured it was best to stop at this point, as it's the end of the journey there. Next chapter will be out for sure on Friday.**


	9. Wave Training

**The next chapter… out quickly because even thought I like Wave, I want it to be over because I love Chuunin Exams.**

101010

_You know I'm not the kind__  
__To ever fall behind__  
__Don't you know it's not me__  
__To follow the lead.___

_So now you're getting your kicks__  
__From everyone you crush__  
__And everybody gets kicked__  
__'Cause they don't stand up.__  
_Day After Day – Inward Eye_  
_

101010

Tazuna had a small home that looked to be on the outskirts of the Wave village, Naruto's clones herded the unconscious Kakashi into the house, and they were met by Tazuna's daughter who quickly set them up in one of the spare rooms.

The genin knew few medical techniques, but knew enough to make sure Kakashi was stable, and they were thankful to find that he would recover although suffering from major chakra depletion.

"Okay, one of us will stay with him at all times. Naruto, take first watch, we'll switch every five hours." Sasuke ordered.

"You know you're not in charge." Naruto complained.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." Sasuke smirked, "I'll replace you in five hours, let's go talk to Tazuna some more so we can get an idea of what we should be doing here.

The three shuffled out of the room, leaving the blond with the unconscious Kakashi. They had covered his other eye, but Naruto could still remember its strange color, and the little dot thingies he could see from far off, they looked kind of like extra pupils. For a second he thought about getting another look, but decided against it.

Kakashi kept it covered up for a reason, and the man had suffered from severe chakra depletion and Naruto had trained with Kakashi for hours, he never seemed winded. In the battle with Zabuza he pulled that eye out and suddenly fifteen minutes later he collapsed, obviously the eye had something to do with it.

Also Sasuke and Aiko were convinced that it was Sharingan, their bloodline, but at the same time they insisted that Kakashi-sensei wasn't a family member. Naruto didn't get it at all.

While Naruto was puzzling over their unconscious sensei, the other three genin were sitting at the dining room table with Tazuna who was explaining a bit more of the situation.

"So you need protection while building the bridge?" Sasuke mused, "Well as long as one of us stays with sensei, the other three can go with you. With Zabuza dead we should be fine for now I think."

"That guy was super scary." Tazuna agreed, "But your sensei took care of him quick! I gotta admit I had doubts, but he's worth the money!"

Sakura scowled, "I still think we should have just gone home, now Kakashi-sensei is unconscious… this is getting over our heads."

Aiko thanked Tazuna's daughter Tsunami as she handed her a cup of green tea, "We're already here now, Sakura. We can't go back now anyways, let's make sure we complete the mission."

"Why do you even bother!"

The three genin turned to the shout, a small child stood within the doorway glaring at them. He wore a small fisherman's cap and didn't look to be older than seven or eight.

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded, "These are our guests…"

"You're all going to be killed no matter what! Gato is going to kill you, you should just leave!" The kid, Inari, yelled.

"We're here to protect you…" Sakura tried to console the child, but he just glowered.

"You don't know what it's like here; you don't know what its like to suffer…"

Sasuke stiffened, and Aiko put a hand on his back. The child continued unabated, "Gato killed my father and he was way stronger and braver than any of you! What do any of you know about suffering, coming from your fancy hidden village… you know nothing of loss!"

"Shut up."

Sasuke's voice rang out as he stood, glaring at the boy, who shifted a bit under the cold anger in the Uchiha's eyes. "I watched my entire family killed before me," Sasuke hissed, "Over and over, underneath an illusion. But it was real, over one hundred of my clanmates all dead by one man's hands."

The Uchiha boy moved to the door, but turned to look at Inari one last time, "You think the only one who has ever suffered is you? Grow up and learn to think before you open your mouth again."

Sasuke left, and Inari scowled after him, unwilling to admit defeat. With tears rolling down his cheeks the child turned and ran upstairs to his room, "You're still going to die! Just leave, I hate you!"

"Please forgive him!" Tsunami quickly asked, her face pained, "Ever since my husband died, Inari's never been the same. He wasn't his father… but he was the closest to one that Inari has ever had."

"He just hit a sore point with my brother." Aiko assured, "Sasuke just needs some time to cool off."

Tsunami glanced to the front door that Sasuke had left through, "Is… is it true? Was your clan really all killed by one man?"

Aiko nodded slowly, nightmares of that night coming to the surface of her mind. The Uchiha girl pushed them away shakily; they had a mission to do.

101010

The genin received little trouble since their arrival. One of them was always watching Kakashi, while the others stuck with Tazuna.

The bridge was built slowly, Tazuna didn't have many men working and the ones that were working always seemed nervous and jumped at little noises. Still, progress was made and the bridge neared completion every day.

Inari stayed out of the others' way, especially Sasuke. He insisted on eating alone after the others finished and had gotten into several arguments with Naruto. The blond seemed to have even less sympathy for Inari's attitude than even Sasuke.

On the eve of the third day in Wave Kakashi finally regained consciousness for a measurable period of time. The genin quickly fetched him some water and Tsunami warmed up some dinner for the man. One the Jounin was settled, he asked on the progress of the mission, and Sakura updated him.

"…nothing has been happening at the bridge, Tazuna expects it to be finished in the next ten days or so." The pink haired genin finished, and Kakashi nodded, still a bit worn.

"And training?"

"We haven't been training sensei." Aiko admitted.

"We'll start again… tomorrow…" The Jounin fell back to sleep.

The next day found all the genin up early, Kakashi was on crutches, but was walking. He had taken them into the woods and had stopped in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"This should be a good spot." Kakashi commented, looking around.

"What are we going to be doing today, sensei?" Aiko asked curiously, the man smiled.

"Today… you will be climbing trees."

"…What?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, was Kakashi messing with them again? The Jounin had a penchant for being mischievous at inappropriate times.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "Sensei…"

"Hmm? Have you done this already, Naruto?"

The blond nodded.

"Well, I suppose its best for me to just show you anyways." The Jounin faced a nearby tree, fumbling a bit with his crutches; he moved his hand into a seal and began to gather chakra, the blue light culminated at the bottom of his feet.

Slowly, the Jounin placed a foot on the tree, and then the other, beginning to climb it as Naruto had for his own chakra control training. Sakura also recognized what he was doing now from her one time emulation of Naruto's own exercise.

"The trick is using the right amount of chakra." Kakashi said, still walking calmly up the tree. "If you can perfect walking up and down the tree with chakra, theoretically no jutsu is outside your reach with enough practice. It's best to try it running at first, until you get the hang of it."

Kakashi walked all the way up to a branch and stood atop it. "Well get to it, you four."

The four genin moved to their separate trees, and gathered chakra like Kakashi had. All ran up, Aiko made it a good fifteen steps and Sasuke made it thirteen steps. Sakura and Naruto calmly made it all the way, stopping near Kakashi's level.

"This is still easy." Sakura smiled triumphantly; glad the one time with Naruto wasn't a fluke. For the blond, running up and down trees had been embedded in his head; it was no problem to do it again.

"Well," Kakashi commented, "Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't all it's cracked up to be… beaten by the dead last and a girl, eh Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke growled, and Sakura frantically hissed at her sensei, "Kakashi-sensei! That's not fair to Sasuke or Aiko, Naruto and I have done this exercise before."

"Yeah, that's true." Naruto admitted.

"How many times before, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Er… just once, I don't know how many times Naruto did it." Sakura admitted.

The blond chuckled weakly, "Heh, I've done it lots with my bunshin."

'_The reason it's easy for Sakura is because her chakra stores are so low… but Naruto's progress is amazing, considering how large his reserves are. I'd estimate them well over three times larger than my own.'_

"Alright," Kakashi finally decided, "Sasuke and Aiko will keep training until they've got it down… Sakura you will also continue to practice, you need to increase the size of your reserves. To be frank, they're pretty pathetic."

Sakura drooped at the statement, but Naruto was practically bouncing. "What about me sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well Naruto," Kakashi smiled, "You're ready for the next step. Come with me."

The rest of the team watched as Naruto was lead away by their sensei, leaving them to their work. Kakashi tossed them three kunai to gauge their progress, Sakura and Aiko were already at it, but Sasuke was still on the ground, thinking.

'_He's ahead of me again dammit, those stupid bunshin. It's so stupid, I should be getting more advanced training with Kakashi too, yet I'm stuck here, the worst of everyone in a silly exercise… I have to catch up! If Naruto can learn this, so can I!'_

With a determined growl, Sasuke charged his tree, prepared to conquer this challenge so he could catch up with his blond teammate and surpass him.

Kakashi led Naruto to a nearby stream that flowed into the lake that they had passed on their way to Tazuna's house.

"Alright Naruto, I know you have a book on chakra control techniques… how many does it have?"

"Techniques?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi nodded. Naruto thought, "Well, it has three that deal with a leaf, tree climbing, water walking, water rolling, and waterfall climbing."

"Good, so you know what's next?"

"Water walking? I send chakra out of my feet in a constant stream to balance on the water… or something like that."

Kakashi laughed, "Yes, Naruto that's exactly it. I'm a little glad I don't have to demonstrate, it takes more chakra than tree climbing, and I don't want to overexert myself."

"Alright Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto gave the man thumbs up, "I'll get this down quick so I can finish cutting up the rock!"

"Good to see you're still enthusiastic," Kakashi noted, "That run in with Zabuza and the Demon brothers had you looking a little scared."

Naruto sombered, "Kakashi-sensei… when those two looked at me… I just froze, I could feel how badly they wanted to kill me, and it made me scared. It was even worse with Zabuza."

"Don't worry about it Naruto, its just your first run in with an enemy's killer intent." Kakashi assured his student, "It gets easier, soon all but the strongest ninja's killing intent will wash off of you like nothing."

"Hey sensei…" Naruto slowly said, "Can you use that killer intent stuff on me? For practice?"

"That's a problem, Naruto." Kakashi laughed, "Because I don't feel any desire to kill you."

"But you can do it." Naruto insisted, "If you wanted-"

Suddenly the fear washed over him again, a flash of a kunai, blood, burned by fire… Naruto watched himself get cut down by some kind of lightning attack- he gasped for air, the blond had fallen to the ground in shock, and he looked up at his somber sensei.

"Something like that, Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Naruto, as a ninja you will be expected to kill… Zabuza's words may have been harsh, but they were true. Your clones should have gone for a killing blow when they ambushed him in the water. They should have gone for the heart; he wouldn't have been able to shift his chest well with his hand resting on the water sphere."

"But that hunter-nin took care of him anyways," Naruto protested, "Plus you beat him, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi paused, "I'm not so sure… Naruto, what do you know about hunter-nin?"

"Erm… nothing really." Naruto confessed.

"That hunter-nin didn't follow protocol… he should have disposed Zabuza's body on site to preserve his village's secrets. I think Zabuza is still alive."

"What!" Naruto yelled, "But his pulse… you said he was dead!"

"There are techniques that can cause someone to be put into a near death state," Kakashi admitted, "Plus I wasn't thinking too clearly at the moment having run out of nearly all my chakra."

"So we're going to have to fight him again?"

"Not for a few days, I think." Kakashi promised, "Just like me, he has to heal. The damage he suffered was much worse than my own. We have some time before he attacks again, but I have no doubt that he will. So get training."

"Right!"

Naruto turned to the river, gathering chakra and taking a cautious step. The boy stumbled and waded a bit as he tried to control the amount of chakra pushing against the water, but it wasn't as easy as it looked. Kakashi watched his first few attempts, which sent him into the water, before turning off to take Tazuna to the bridge.

Once the blond had got a bit of a feel for it, he summoned eleven clones, which all began to stumble around, trying not to disappear when they all eventually collided with the water. _'This was going to take some getting used to,'_ Naruto realized, good thing that Kakashi was watching Tazuna, he would be here all day at least.

101010

Sakura panted as she waited for her reserves to refill so she could start climbing again. The genin girl watched the progress of her teammates who were still going at it. Aiko had long ago asked for her assistance, and Sakura admitted to her that it was mainly about keeping a clear head and concentrating on the task at hand. Aiko took her suggestions to heart, and had doubled her original number of steps.

Sasuke however had refused any help she or Aiko suggested and had barely made any progress at all in the last few hours. He stayed stuck around fifteen steps and was clearly frustrated, which Sakura knew to be part of the problem.

With Aiko's rate, she could be finished by the end of the day. At the rate Sasuke was progressing… Sakura had no idea how long it would take for him to finish a satisfactory climb up and down the tree.

The three genin continued climbing in silence, only the quiet steps up the tree and slashing of kunai heard. During Sakura's second break, Aiko took her first, coming to sit next to her. The Uchiha girl had made it all the way to the top of the tree, now was concentrating on turning around and going down.

"It's obviously harder because you have more chakra than me." Sakura admitted, "I haven't been doing much to improve my reserves since the academy."

"Neither have I," Aiko said, panting a little from the effort, "Could you imagine doing this with like ten people using your reserves?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura gave her a weird look, "That's insane, of course not."

"Naruto said that's what it feels like to him… his reserves must be huge, he trains basically all day at home, I watched him once." Aiko said admiringly.

"You should see the look on your face," Sakura teased, "Does someone have a thing for Naruto?"

"Oh quiet you." Aiko said, but her cheeks were tinged, "It's nothing like that, we're just friends."

"You should ask him out," Sakura suggested, "Before someone else does, you know Hinata has a major crush on him, and Ino's been asking…"

"Been asking what, exactly?" Aiko was outraged, "I thought she liked my brother!"

Sakura laughed, "I'm just kidding, but you have to admit, Ino is always talking to Naruto. I guess it's because your brother ignores her. Sasuke-kun needs a special kind of woman… he can't hear us, can he?"

"No," Aiko glanced at Sasuke, who was a few trees away with his back turned, "He's too used to ignoring the world to extend his senses out to hear us."

"Alright, back to work I guess." Sakura sighed, "I need to get these pitiful reserves much higher, if I want to be useful to the team."

"You and me both." Aiko agreed, "Against Zabuza I felt worthless. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto… they did all the real work."

Sakura shivered, "Imagine if Naruto hadn't had those bunshin to get sensei free… we would have been done for."

"We would have thought of something," Aiko assured the other girl, "Now let's get back to work."

"Alright, Aiko-sensei!"

Aiko laughed as Sakura saluted her, she gave a playful salute back.

101010

Naruto had been determined to complete water walking that day. So he pushed through his exhaustion until he was able to walk atop the water for over a minute without falling in. That way tomorrow it would simply be a matter of fine tuning with his clones. Satisfied at last he began to slowly walk towards the direction of Tazuna's home.

It was a direct route through the grove of trees that Team 7 had been training in. It was abandoned now as his team had gone home, but Naruto stopped to look at the tree marks. One was obviously Sakura's, which was only marked at the times she ran out of chakra. One of the other trees was marked all the way to the top, while another was only halfway to the top. Naruto didn't know which one was which…

But he was really worn out. The blond's hunger and exhaustion caught up with him, and he stumbled backwards, his eyes closed as he fell into a deep sleep.

101010

"Has anyone seen Naruto this morning?"

Sakura set down the bowls she was carrying onto the table, she shook her head, "I don't think he came home last night, sensei."

"Hmm," Kakashi didn't look happy, "He probably just fell asleep training… but look for him while you're training this morning, will you? He's at a stream a little past your trees."

"Sure sensei," Aiko sat at the table, "I'm sure he's fine, Naruto never knows when to stop training."

Kakashi was a bit more worried, _'I need to inform them that Zabuza is still alive, they need to be prepared.'_

"Breakfast." Tsunami said cheerfully, walking out of the kitchen. She glanced at the doorway, "Inari, do you want any?"

The boy glared, and made a noncommittal sound before walking away; they could hear him stomping up the stairs. Tazuna shook his head sadly, "I don't know what to do with that one, he used to be a super kid."

"He still is, dad." Tsunami insisted, "Inari just needs a reminder of how bravery isn't a bad thing."

The table went silent for a moment before Sakura broke it, "Erm… where is Sasuke-kun?"

"Training," Aiko replied through a bite of her rice, chewing and swallowing.

Sakura looked worried, "He shouldn't miss breakfast…"

"I told him that," Aiko replied, rolling her eyes, "The idiot doesn't listen to me, though."

"Take him a bowl of rice," Kakashi suggested, "He'll eat when he's hungry." The Jounin had somehow again eaten without taking off his mask. Sakura was convinced it was some kind of genjutsu.

Finishing up breakfast, everyone moved to start their day. Kakashi and Tazuna headed out to the bridge, and the Jounin was walking without the crutches now. Sakura and Aiko gratefully took a few lunchboxes from Tsunami to eat while they were training and then headed off into the woods.

101010

Sasuke glanced at the strange, yet pretty girl as she passed him. The Uchiha paused but shook off the feelings of familiarity. Instead he moved towards the glade where they had trained yesterday, and met a waving dead last.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted, "Did you sleep here?"

Naruto blushed a bit, "Eheh yeah, I was a little tired from training last night and I kinda collapsed."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke roughly replied, "Now move, I have to train." Naruto scowled at his teammate's attitude, but shuffled out of the way. Sasuke gathered his chakra and took his first run up the tree; he didn't make it farther than twenty steps.

Naruto watched his lack of progress, "You're kinda bad at this." The blond leaned back against a nearby tree with a yawn, "I guess it makes sense, Aiko-chan told me fire jutsu are all about controlling breath, the only point you control the chakra is in the seals."

"What's your point?" Sasuke grunted, angry at his lack of progress.

Naruto continued, "Well you've never had to make a sustained effort, am I right? You've never had to channel chakra continuously."

"Alright genius." Sasuke snapped, "So how do I do this?"

"You relax for one," Naruto replied, "You can't do this if you're mad. Just calm down, your chakra control isn't that bad to be stuck where you are."

Sasuke thought for a second, before deciding the idiot was right. He was better than this. But controlling his emotions and relaxing wasn't something he was experienced with or good at.

"Think of something that makes you happy." Naruto suggested.

That was even harder, nothing made him happy. Except… a flash of a memory, a few months ago, laughing around the dinner table after Aiko had settled their little argument over the last ball of takoyaki. Kiba's 'boy's only' table, all the games and fun they had with their fellow rookies… Sasuke hadn't realized until now, that he enjoyed those times the most, not training or brooding about Itachi.

Strangely, he felt… peaceful. The Uchiha boy channeled his chakra, and it flowed as a calm river, instead of a raging whirlpool. Sasuke shot up the tree and counted out thirty three steps before the wood cracked slightly from too much chakra.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, and Sasuke smiled wryly at his idiot teammate.

"Thanks dobe, I knew it couldn't be too hard if you mastered it."

"So…" Naruto threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "What was your happy memory…?" The blond leered, "Was it you and Sakura…?" The boy made kissy noises, and Sasuke shoved him away.

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

But it was playful banter, the two teammates smiled at each other, an understanding reached. They turned to the sound of voices, Sakura and Aiko waved them over with promises of food.

"Hey," Sakura complained, "That was supposed to be our lunch."

"Can't talk," Naruto replied through a mouthful of rice, "Too hungry." Sasuke was similarly afflicted, chowing down on some of the still warm fish Tsunami had sent with the girls.

Aiko glanced up at Sasuke's tree with a whistle, "Wow, made a lot of progress in one go, huh Sasuke-chan?"

The boy glared back, and Naruto bragged, "Well he just needed some good advice, obviously since I am the master of this technique he was willing to listen."

Everyone now glared at the blond, who chuckled nervously, "Er… I have to get back to my own super cool training, bye!"

The blond gulped down a bit more rice before running off into the woods, in the direction of the stream that Kakashi had mentioned to them.

"He's so weird." Sakura shook her head, "I can't see why you're in love with him, Aiko."

Both Uchiha choked a bit on their food, Aiko sputtered, "W-What? I'm not in love with him!" The girl insisted to Sasuke, "I'm not, dammit!"

Sakura smirked behind her own bowl, and Aiko spent the entire morning blushing, because Sakura kept giving her suggestive looks.

Meanwhile, Naruto had continued his own training, sure enough it took very little time to complete all the quirks of water walking after a good night's sleep, some food, and his clones' memories. Whistling a tune, he ran around on the river's surface, flipping around and getting a feel of how it felt to land and catch himself.

One of his clones had discovered that if he dipped his toes slightly and pushed with enough chakra backing his muscles, he could sort of do a gliding run across the water. The effort of it was slightly less consuming of chakra than the normal walking, but it was harder to change directions or stop.

Satisfied after fifteen minutes or so, Naruto decided to forgo continuing to water rolling, instead searched for some rocks, many he found at the bottom of the stream. He along with his standard eleven clones began to work at their rocks. Most of them were able to get good cuts, almost perfectly clean, but every once and awhile from lack of concentration a clone or Naruto would get a jagged cut.

Deep down, Naruto was a perfectionist, he would look for every trick possible to perform the technique right, but if it wasn't right he wasn't going to move on. Kakashi said that eventually calling upon his chakra like this would become second nature, but Naruto had to get the basics down and ingrained in his brain or he could end up hurting himself real badly.

Still it was getting easier; Naruto recalled how much concentration and time it took to just cut a leaf, or one clean cut in the rock. He was getting the hang of calling the right amount of chakra without thinking, having it interact with the air was simple enough as well… controlling the direction of the cut, making sure it was clean, that was difficult.

The training used to be slowed by the fact that he had to get new rocks or leaves, but Naruto in a stroke of genius started making an extra clone to collect rocks or leaves for the others, putting them where they could reach easily and begin anew. That clone didn't use a lot of chakra, since it wasn't performing any techniques. The tug on Naruto's reserves was minimal, as it just walked around collecting rocks.

Naruto's main problem at the academy (other than the teachers trying to sabotage him,) was that he found it hard to sit still. The lectures were usually boring, especially for a child. Yet he was able to sit now, concentrating his chakra and cutting up rocks for four straight hours. By the time he finished he was dead tired, but as he recalled his clones the information he received was well worth it.

Using the residual chakra he had just received from his departed clones, he cleanly split one smooth stone into eight pieces. The boy smiled and returned back to Tazuna's to brag about his success after a long day's work.

101010

**So no 'Precious People' scene despite my acknowledgement in the chapter that it happened, we've all read them before, we know how it goes…**

**Haku: Precious people.**

**Naruto: Precious… people?**

**Haku nodding: Precious people!**

**Naruto: K!**

**Haku: I'm a boy by the way.**

**Naruto: …O.o**

**Don't get me wrong, it's a great scene and important… I just didn't feel like rewriting it exactly like the anime… cuz that's what it would basically be. Plus I could update faster, next chapter is last in Wave, promiseeeeeeeeeeee.**


	10. Battle on the Bridge

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Konoha would be called Fire Village. Seriously though, Leaf? Did Kishi pull that out of his *** or what?**

**Was actually planning to have this out yesterday, but I got caught up in watching the Pain vs. Konoha arc, because although I've read the manga and seen youtube AMVs of it, I've never actually seen it…**

**I have to admit, I was impressed. Sage mode is awesome, but honestly it feels like a cop out power up to me. It has complicated limits, yes, but it basically shoots Naruto from what I believe to be high B rank/low A rank in status (not counting Kyuubi's chakra) to an S class ninja who can beat a guy who can beat an entire village and Jiraiya… now trust me I know there were extenuating circumstances, I just wish Kishi didn't make it so… Godlike, not to mention Naruto masters it in like one week. **

**Other than that little complaint, I think it was awesome, because the manga leaves so much out in terms of character depth and feelings, its more of a summary with some pictures when it comes down to it.**

**Okay then, as for this chapter, Naruto has finished with his little pal the rock. He's moving onto something that you probably haven't seen before, because I haven't seen it… at least not this way, anyways. What is it? More wind training of course, and its not technically a jutsu… it has potential to be way more like that.**

**Enough hints, just think Aang, but deadlier (At least in a few years. Yeah, I think it will take that long to fully master.)**

101010

_Follow your bliss,__  
__It reads on my chest,__  
__I know I got it tattooed for a reason.__  
__Why can't I just hold it true?_

_'Cause I'm still crashing all the funerals,__  
__Of these people that I never knew (yeah),_

_I'm stuck in a coma,__  
__Stuck in a never ending sleep,__  
__And some day I will wake up,__  
__And realize I made up everything._

Can't Be Saved – Senses Fail

101010

"Why does Naruto get to sleep in?" Sakura complained.

"Because he's on a training regimen that would make most Jounin cry." Kakashi responded. Naruto could now successfully cut his stone, showing complete control of multiple blades of wind in a small space, the hardest type of control (but safest in practice,) when it came to wind chakra.

"It doesn't look hard to me." Aiko scowled, Kakashi was dragging them to the bridge today, because they had come home triumphant the night before, tree climbing completely mastered by all three, including Sasuke.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he just stands around and spreads his chakra as far as possible. How is that hard?"

Kakashi smiled, "It's hard because he has five other bunshin doing it at the same time, and you forgot that he's trying to extend his chakra and control it as far as possible yes, but he's also trying to turn the air into blades."

"So?"

"Well let me put it this way, all of you would collapse in less than an hour. Naruto and five of his bunshin take two hours to collapse. That means it would take Naruto alone about ten hours to collapse. Congratulations, if you had ten times the chakra you would be caught up with Naruto."

"…I have ten times the control." Sakura muttered, one of Naruto's blades of wind had nearly cut her.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "You're always praising Naruto these days, sensei. Why don't you just marry him?"

"I thought about it, Aiko." Kakashi replied seriously, "But I decided it wasn't fair to you, as you were in love with him first."

"What? I am not- stop laughing!"

The entire group, including Tazuna and Sasuke laughed at the Uchiha girl, which only left her feeling more embarrassed. So maybe she liked Naruto a bit more than a normal friend, the boy avoided any notion of them hanging out alone if they weren't training. He refused every subtle offer of a date, and it drove her mad.

Aiko had always assumed that she could get any boy she wanted, every boy in the academy seemed to practically fall to their knees around her, quiet as she was. It wasn't to the level of Sasuke, but she always assumed anyone would be happy to at least go out with her… but Naruto didn't seem to return any of her feelings, at all.

Of course he was oblivious to the fact that Hinata was crushing on him as well, so maybe it wasn't just her. Maybe it was him. That's what she told herself, at least.

"What the hell…!" Sasuke's voice cut into her musings, "What happened here…?"

The few men that were left to work on the bridge were all down, knocked out or otherwise, on the unfinished bridge. Atop of that, an eerily familiar mist was growing…

"Kenji!" Tazuna shook one, who twitched, "What happened here, Kenji?"

"A… demon. A monster…"

The man fainted again, and the genin and their instructor then heard a very familiar chuckle. Kakashi had informed them that Zabuza was alive, but they hadn't realized they would face him again so soon. Two figures appeared from the mist, one was Zabuza and the other was the hunter-nin that had 'killed' him.

"Where's that stupid blond one, Kakashi?" Zabuza asked, eyes searching for Naruto, "Hiding with his little bunshin? No matter… we'll kill him later."

"Deal with the brats, Haku… the Copy-nin is mine…."

101010

Naruto rushed back to Tazuna's, he had woken up late and found his team had left without him. He had been well on his way when he smelled blood. He followed it to a nearby road and spotted a dead pig. It was left lying out on the road, not only was this an insult to Naruto, who regularly mourned any loss or waste of food but it had been sliced at the throat cleanly. Only a sharp object, like a kunai or katana could do such a thing.

Fearing for Inari and his mother, Naruto rushed back. The pig had been on a road that headed to their home. It was possible…

Yes, he heard screams as he approached, slowing he scouted the situation. Inari's mother was being dragged away by two men, not ninja by the look of them. They seemed to be thugs if anything else. Inari wasn't around, and Naruto feared the worst for a second, but the boy suddenly came rushing out of the house, running at the two.

Naruto commended his bravery but quickly saw one of the thugs raise his sword, and he knew he had to act.

The blond dashed out of the bushes just as the sword was closing on the young Wave boy. Naruto slammed a punch into the man's temple, sending him sprawling backwards. Before the other thug that was holding Tsunami could even process what had happened, Naruto sent him flying with a kick as well.

"Naruto…?" Inari looked at him in surprise. Naruto grinned and gave him a thumb up, "Not such a coward after all, huh kid? Nice, I'm proud of ya."

Tsunami rushed to Inari and hugged the boy, "Thank you, Naruto-san."

The blond chuckled, "It's no problem, but if things are going bad here then they must be even worse at the bridge! I gotta go help my team." Naruto quickly made a couple of bunshin and set them to work securely tying up the thugs.

"Naruto?" Inari's voice stopped him before he leapt away, "Tell Sasuke… I'm sorry about his family."

"Heh." Naruto chuckled, "Why don't you tell him yourself? I'm going to help at the bridge… but thugs like this are nothing, your village should be able to take care of itself. Gato doesn't have many ninja, mainly just hired bandits… if you stood together, you could easily fight him off."

"You think so?"

"I know so, kid." Naruto gave him a smile, "They just need a good leader, like you!" Naruto patted him on the head, before giving the boy an almost feral grin.

"Now I have to go kick some ass…"

101010

Aiko and Sakura stood by anxiously with Tazuna, with only the sounds of battle heard. Almost immediately as Sasuke began to battle the masked boy (Haku, Zabuza called him.) and Kakashi started his fight with Zabuza, the Jounin ordered them out of the battle to protect the bridge builder.

The worst part was that they couldn't see, sometimes Sasuke and the masked boy their age would move close enough, but Kakashi and Zabuza were too far off in the mist, even though it had diluted somewhat. Sasuke seemed to be fighting toe to toe with Zabuza's accomplice, but wasn't winning.

Still the Uchiha boy had gotten faster from increasing his chakra control. Haku wasn't able to land a single hit, even with his strange powers over ice and amazing accuracy with senbon. Aiko was more agitated than Sakura, every near miss on Sasuke made her heart stop, it was her brother.

Finally Sasuke slipped up, and Haku hit him with a senbon in the arm. The Uchiha boy let out a sharp pained breath, and Aiko could stand it no more. She ran forward into the battle, leaving Sakura behind.

"I need to help him!" Aiko shouted back over her shoulder, the masked boy saw her approach, and began forming seals again. As soon as she reached Sasuke's side, strange ice mirrors began to form around them. Aiko ignored them for now, instead checking her brother who was currently tugging the senbon out of his bicep.

"I'm fine." Sasuke waved her off, standing, "Get back to Tazuna."

"Please surrender." Haku's voice was quiet, and he appeared to actually be inside one the mirrors, "I don't want to harm you."

"We won't surrender." Aiko replied, pulling out a kunai, "Just leave this country alone!"

"I cannot do that. I am Zabuza-sama's tool… and I will help him accomplish his dream, even if it means killing my own heart."

Before they could ask what he meant, they were assaulted by a rain of senbon that seemed to come from every direction. Aiko cried out as several struck her before she could begin dodging; Sasuke was faster, moving both of them out of the way. Still, he had been hit by a few as well.

"Keep moving," Sasuke growled, "Try and get out of here."

"I won't leave you."

"Just dodge!" Sasuke yelled back, throwing himself to the side as senbon flew. Aiko did the same, trying to block with her kunai. Sasuke was trying much of the same, but kept glancing back at Aiko.

He couldn't protect his sister, she cried out over and over as she was struck. He ignored his own pain as his dark thoughts started to overtake them. Sasuke quickly moved through seals, time to test one of his newer jutsu.

"Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu!" A thunderbolt left through his arm, running through the kunai he was holding and at a nearby mirror. The technique slammed forcefully into the mirror and created… a small crack. 'That's it?' Sasuke looked on in disbelief as the crack healed itself, as if it were never there.

It was hopeless, Sasuke felt his heart sinking. The Uchiha clan would die here, in this backwater country, against a boy with no last name.

'_I'm going to die.'_

The realization struck him… and in more ways than one. In a flash, everything slowed, the senbon still moved at the same speed but… he could see their movement, and he somehow knew their flight path before they left the masked boy's hands. In a flash, his kunai lashed out and blocked all the ones moving towards him.

'_I will NOT die here!'_

Sasuke flipped over to his sister, who was down on her knees whimpering, resigned to her fate. He blocked several more senbon, picked her up and moved towards a gap in the mirrors. But it was no good; their opponent appeared there in a flash and pushed them back with a hail of senbon.

The Uchiha flipped away, unceremoniously dropped Aiko to the ground and quickly formed seals for his most powerful Katon jutsu, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A huge fireball collided with the nearest ice mirror, but to Sasuke's irritation it hadn't even begun to melt or crack.

"Dammit." Sasuke cursed, and the Haku's attack ceased for a few seconds.

"Please, just give up." Haku pleaded.

"I don't give up."

"You must, or I will kill you."

"Try it!"

The attack proceeded again, yet it was somehow even faster and deadlier, even with his new increased clarity he couldn't dodge all of the senbon, Aiko's weight was slowing him down, Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be able to get either of them out of here-

A mirror to his immediate right shattered suddenly, and fifteen Narutos rushed in. Two took a delirious Aiko who kept mumbling about Sasuke's eyes, and rushed her out through the gap. They barely made it; their counterparts were soon destroyed, leaving the original Naruto, who had been hit with a few senbon himself.

"What now?" Naruto asked Sasuke, as the two compatriots dodged waves of senbon flying at them from all directions. Sasuke was having problems covering his own back, as he couldn't see behind him at all times.

Sasuke blocked with his kunai for Naruto, "We have to get out, can you break more mirrors?"

"I think," Naruto responded calmly, "It's hard to concentrate with senbon flying at your face, and if I don't concentrate I might end up hurting one of us!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto strangely, his teammate was acting… weird, different, serious. Sasuke shook it off for now, "Try it! I'll cover you."

Naruto did so, trying to extend his chakra out and saturate the air. He didn't have a lot of practice with this yet, so he was slow. Sasuke flew around him, blocking the waves of senbon as Haku tried to stop their plan. The blond almost succeeded, he had formed the blade of air and sent it towards-

"Ahg!" Naruto grunted as a senbon struck him in the calf, the attack he sent weakened, it collided with the mirror and cracked it, but didn't destroy it. The crack quickly fixed itself, and the boys were back to square one.

It was no good, whatever advantage Sasuke had received from the powers that be was lessening, and his chakra reserves were quickly evaporating. It was at a faster pace than usual, and not for the first time he wished he had reserves like Naruto.

The blond wasn't fairing much better, he was fast but he could not see Haku's movements like Sasuke could. He had been hit by more senbon, and was much slower than before. Any clone he made was destroyed almost immediately by the never ending wave of senbon.

"Give up, please."

"Never!" Naruto growled, eyes tight with pain.

"Then I am truly sorry."

Sasuke saw it; a huge multitude of senbon flew at great speed towards Naruto. Maybe if the blond was fresh he could have dodged, but with more than twenty odd senbon stuck in him his teammate was far from it. Sasuke moved, and made the only move his tired body could. He shoved Naruto backwards to the ground behind him and-

The Uchiha boy had moved in front of the path of the incoming senbon, they all hit their mark. Sasuke fell, and Naruto caught him. The wave of senbon stopped as Naruto cradled his teammate, tears coming to his eyes.

"W-Why?"

Sasuke gasped, "I-I don't know… my b-body… m-moved on its own." Sasuke grasped Naruto's sleeve tightly, his eyes suddenly growing fierce, "D-Dobe. K-Kill him, kill the man… w-who k-killed my… my clan."

The Uchiha boy tried to hang on, but his grip slipped, and he choked out, "K-Kill I-Ita…chi…"

"Sasuke…"

The hand dropped, and Sasuke was gone. "Sasuke!" Naruto repeated, louder, shaking the prone boy, but he didn't move. Naruto's tears began to flow freely now.

"I'm sorry." Haku's voice rang out from the mirrors.

"Shut up." Came Naruto's hoarse reply.

Haku bowed his head, "He was a brave ninja, and he fought fearlessly to the end and sacrificed himself for his pre-"

"I sa**id**…"

Haku watched in abject fascination as Naruto's body began to give off… red chakra?

The blond stood slowly, "**I** s**a**i**d**… **SHUT UP!**" Naruto's head turned, and Haku knew he was not facing the same boy. This was not the face of the happy genin he had met in the woods, exhausted from training.

This was the face of an animalistic killer, and he would feel no remorse as he ripped Haku to shreds. The former mist-nin prepared himself.

"**Sasuke… was my friend. DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM!**"

Naruto suddenly flew at him at all fours, Haku sent a rapid swarm of senbon at him, but the blond roared, and the blood red chakra surrounding him flew out and knocked the weapons off their path. Before Haku could blink the blond was upon him, knocking a clawed fist into the mirror.

Haku barely had enough time to switch mirrors as the one he had previously occupied was destroyed. But Naruto had no intention of escaping, instead the beastlike genin round about and faced his new location. Again he flew at Haku, the boy dodged again, sailing out of the mirror to reach a new one above-

But then Naruto's clawed hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist tight, and didn't let go. Haku knew he was in serious trouble.

101010

Farther away from the fight, Sakura tried her best to tend to Aiko. The clones that had brought her out were destroyed almost immediately by senbon that had hit them from behind, leaving Sakura to carry Aiko from the battle, although the masked boy Haku made no move to stop her.

The Uchiha girl was relatively okay, as the senbon had mostly missed her vitals entirely. Suddenly a wave of foul power washed over Sakura, and she shivered in fear.

Aiko moaned, and Sakura looked up towards the mirrors where Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting Haku. She could faintly see what looked like red chakra streaming up and outwards from the middle. But chakra was most certainly never red, at least from what she knew.

It was the worst feeling she had ever felt, whatever that chakra was, it was _wrong_. Unlike Zabuza's killing intent, this chakra had an animalistic feel, a bloodlust that could not be matched by even the veritable Demon of the Mist. It rocked Sakura to the core, causing her to experience feelings that had long been dormant in her subconscious.

The pink haired genin had an outstanding urge to flee, to run away from that evil power and never come back. Only her training made her stay, the mission, that was what was important.

"W-What is t-that?" Tazuna was shaking next to her, "Its super s-scary!"

Sakura couldn't agree more.

Kakashi was currently battling Zabuza, and he too had felt the chakra. Unlike Sakura, he knew what it meant.

Kyuubi.

Was it possible that the seal was breaking? Zabuza had paused as well, staring in the direction that the strange and malevolent chakra was coming from, from the battle with Haku and the Leaf brats.

"What is this, Kakashi?" Zabuza growled, "I've never felt chakra like this before…"

"It means I have to finish this quickly." Kakashi replied, biting his finger and sliding it across a scroll. Forming seals he performed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Zabuza squinted, looking for a summon to appear, but none did. It didn't really matter, no summon could see through his mist, which was most concentrated where he was fighting with Kakashi.

Before he could gloat about Kakashi's unchanged fate, several dogs burst from the ground underneath him. Before he could even think about moving, they had him by the arms and legs, biting quite hard.

"What the hell…?"

"As my student showed you," Kakashi spoke, performing seals, "You are quite vulnerable from attacks from below."

Loud chirping began, and Zabuza could only watch as Kakashi's fist began to glow with blue lightning.

"Now its time for you to truly die, Zabuza."

101010

Haku could only watch as the fist collided with his masked face, its unnatural power tossing him backwards, he crashed straight through his own mirror which broke on impact.

He violently rolled, bouncing off the ground several times; finally he lost momentum and lay still some feet away from the vicious blond. Haku groaned in pain… that had hurt. His mask was destroyed, cracking and falling to the floor in pieces.

Slowly he moved to stand, and Haku heard the violent roar, then saw the chakra covered figure charging him from the remains of his now shattered bloodline technique. Aware of the mask falling off, Haku stood helpless, broken. He had failed Zabuza-sama, he had not been able to stop this boy… and now he would die for it.

To his surprise, the boy slowed, his face dawned in recognition as his eyes met Haku's own. The punch struck him, but it was a tap and Haku barely stumbled from it. The chakra disappeared, leaving a stunned Naruto.

"I… I know you." Naruto choked, "You're the boy from the woods!"

"I am." Haku agreed, there was no point in hiding that. He had no purpose now, anyways.

"W-Why?"

"Why are we fighting?" Haku asked, unsure what the boy meant.

"Why did you tell me those things… to protect someone precious…? You killed Sasuke!"

"I did exactly as I said, Naruto-kun." Haku replied, "I am Zabuza-sama's tool, I will do anything for him."

Naruto let out a scream of pain; he punched Haku, tears in his eyes. But there was no blood lust, no killer intent. Naruto's strength had disappeared.

"Where is it?" Haku asked, "Where is that power…? Finish me, I am nothing but a broken weapon, I have no purpose, I could not defeat you."

"You want me to kill you? I should kill you!"

"Please, do."

Naruto cautiously raised his kunai, as Haku looked off to where Zabuza was fighting Kakashi. The blond swung just as Haku had deduced what was happening with his master, and caught Naruto's arm.

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun. There is one more thing I must do." Haku made a half seal, and a mirror formed. The boy stepped through it, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

Kakashi had charged with the Chidori, fully intent on running Zabuza through. Right before he could deliver the killing strike a mirror appeared from nowhere in front of Zabuza, and the previously masked boy stepped through. Unable to stop, Kakashi's Chidori ran straight through him, and the Jounin felt the warm blood splash against his face and mask.

Zabuza stared at Haku for a moment; Kakashi's dogs had vanished in a puff of smoke. Then Zabuza grabbed his huge sword and in a flash swung it down upon Kakashi and Haku.

Kakashi's hand was still stuck in the boy; he dodged and pulled Haku away with him. This saved both of them from being cut in half. Kakashi was more than a little disgusted, Haku had sacrificed his life for Zabuza, and the man repaid him by nearly cutting him in two just to kill Kakashi.

The mist was clearing fast, Zabuza had let go of his control over it, and Kakashi glanced over at his students. Tazuna, Aiko and Sakura were fine, even thought the girls gave a startled cry that made him look a little further down. Sasuke was down, and unmoving. The two girls and Tazuna rushed over to him. Naruto was standing still by himself, a kunai in hand. Kakashi was relieved to see that there was no red chakra in sight, and he couldn't feel the Kyuubi anymore.

Sakura and Aiko were numbly sobbing over Sasuke's body, and Kakashi could see that both were crying. Naruto was still motionless, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Looks like Haku had one last purpose." Zabuza gave a hoarse laugh. Naruto's eyes snapped up to the missing-nin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The blond yelled, "He just saved your ass, and you still treat him like nothing!"

"He was a weapon, you dumb kid." Zabuza retorted, "I knew it and so did he. Now shut up while I kill you all."

Kakashi knew that Zabuza was tired from their fight and couldn't use his arms well after his dogs had bitten him, but Kakashi was even more worn out. In between the Sharingan and using the Chidori, he barely had enough left in him to still stand.

Before he could think anymore on their situation, a shrill laugh sounded from the far end of the bridge. Everyone turned to see a small man and around forty thugs climbing out of a couple of boats.

"Gato." Zabuza growled, "I'm not finished yet."

"You are now." Gato sneered, "It's pathetic that you haven't killed a cyclops, an old man, and four kids yet. No matter, my friends here will finish the job… and they'll kill you too!"

"Kakashi." Zabuza slowly said, "It appears we are not enemies anymore." The nin tensed as Gato walked over to Haku and kicked him. Zabuza growled, "Kid… give me that kunai."

Naruto wordlessly tossed the kunai to Zabuza, who caught it in his mouth; the man had torn through the bandage mask with his teeth. Although slowed by the fight with Kakashi, Zabuza rushed Gato and his men with great speed.

Gato realized his folly having moved far from his protection. The small business man turned and fled behind the muscle bound thugs, who prepared to meet Zabuza's attack.

The ninja ripped through them like nothing, and Naruto watched in fascinated horror as blood flew from torn bodies, and cries of pain and death went out. Zabuza cut a line straight through, reaching Gato and with a whirl, cut his throat with the bloody kunai. The businessman cried out and fell off the bridge and into the water.

Zabuza turned around, his back was littered with spears and pitchforks stabbed into him on his way to Gato. The Demon of the Mist stumbled past the thugs, who made no more moves against him, partially in fear, and partially from shock that Gato was dead. Zabuza reached Haku's body and collapsed by the dead boy.

The man whispered a few words that Naruto could not hear, reaching and touching Haku's face. Naruto could see he was crying silently, tears streaming down his now uncovered face.

Then he was gone, his hand dropped away and the missing ninja died. Now all that was left of the confident killer who had confronted them days ago, confronted their beliefs, their livelihoods, their right to be ninja… was a corpse.

"Hey!" One thug broke the silence, "He killed Gato, now how are we gonna get paid?"

"Yeah!"

"I know, we'll loot that town over there! They're bound to have something of value!"

The thugs cheered, but eyed the ninja warily. Kakashi looked about ready to keel over, while the girls and Tazuna were still by the prone Sasuke. Only Naruto looked relatively fresh and ready.

"Over my dead body." Naruto growled, stepping forward.

The bandits and thugs snickered, "That can be arranged, kid." One called out, they weren't afraid of some orange wearing brat. Zabuza might have been a demon, but the leftovers were nothing.

Suddenly an arrow flew and stuck itself in front of the feet of the cheering thugs. They stared at it, then started looking around for who had shot it.

"The next one won't miss!"

At the bridge's entrance stood Inari along with all of the townspeople. They were armed to the teeth with pitchforks, pans, rolling pins, and a few swords. Inari was holding an arrow launcher, all the townsfolk had determined looks on their faces, looking more alive then any of the Konoha nin had seen them.

The thugs eyed them warily, Zabuza had cut their numbers almost in half, and there were at least four times their number in front of them, plus the Konoha ninja. The blond boy gave them a grin, and formed a strange seal. Suddenly there was fifty of him! That sealed it, the thugs turned and fled for their lives.

Once the two boats had disappeared in the distance, the whole crowd gave a roar of triumph, but Naruto ignored it when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh my god, Aiko he's moving!"

Naruto's head whipped around, to stare at Aiko, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura was hugging him and crying, and Aiko had his head in her lap. Naruto could clearly see that his teammate's eyes were open, although he looked like he was fighting to hang on to consciousness.

'_Haku…'_ Naruto realized, _'You truly couldn't kill your heart after all…'_

"Good night, Naruto…"

Kakashi fainted with a thump, knocked out again, most likely from chakra depletion like before. Naruto shook his head at his teacher; the man was obviously out of shape. Sasuke was alive, Naruto's tears returned but now they were tears of joy, his teammate was alive.

101010

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura whispered worriedly, trying to help the boy stand, but he waved her off.

"I'm fine." Sasuke glowered.

Team 7 was tired, but they had just finished burying Haku and Zabuza, and Kakashi had just finished sticking Zabuza's Kubikiri into the ground to mark the burial site.

"Sasuke, I think you should go home and rest." Aiko bit her lip, "I don't think you should be up."

"I'm _fine_." Sasuke insisted, but the two girls didn't seem to think so.

"She's right, Sasuke-kun." Sakura agreed, "Lets get you home to rest."

Sasuke scowled, but didn't argue, and the two ushered him away from the burial site back towards Tazuna's house without looking back. Naruto didn't move, and neither did Kakashi. The blond was staring forward sadly, at the spot that Haku was buried.

"Hey, Naruto." Kakashi said, and the boy looked at him questioningly.

"Cheer up." Kakashi gave him a thumbs up, "I know it's not the most ideal end of a mission… but be thankful it didn't turn out worse."

"…Two people died, sensei." Naruto muttered, "How could it be worse?"

Kakashi frowned, "Naruto…" The masked man shook his head, "They were not our allies. If you are to be a ninja, you must place the village and your allies first. Not your enemies."

Naruto protested, "But sensei… how can I just disregard them? They were people, just like us! Haku… he didn't want to kill anyone, he spared Sasuke-"

"Which I am thankful for." Kakashi interrupted, "But in the end, if it was them or us… who would you have chosen?"

Naruto was silent, he had no reply.

Kakashi sighed, "Just think about it Naruto. You're still young, but one day you're going to be faced with decisions such as that… and you won't have time to sit and contemplate. You must learn that you cannot save everyone, and more importantly, you shouldn't even try. The village, your comrades, the mission, those are the most important things."

The Jounin walked away, back towards the house. Naruto remained for a few more hours, staring at the grave markers. Then, he too turned and slowly walked back up to the house.

101010

"Thanks for everything you've done for us." Tsunami hugged each of them, about a week later. The bridge had been finished, a huge portion of the village had come out to help, and in a few days after Gato had died, the bridge had been completed.

Team 7 stayed at Tazuna's house to recover, Kakashi had slept off his exhaustion for a few days, and Sasuke was tended to as well. All of Haku's senbon had pierced him in non-vital areas, and the boy was fine after four or five days. Like Kakashi, Sasuke had suffered chakra depletion, but it wasn't as severe.

Sakura had been uninjured, and like Sasuke, all the senbon that pierced Aiko hit non-vital areas. Naruto was completely fine despite being hit with senbon himself, something he didn't elaborate on.

Guard was really unnecessary, but one genin was always with Tazuna and the rest of the workers at the bridge. The rest of the time was spent resting for everyone except Naruto, who was determined to throw himself back into training in the week.

He had been unable to control his wind natured attacks and it had nearly cost Sasuke his life. The blond ignored Sakura and Aiko's insistences to rest and relax, the mission was over and there was no need to train for now. This didn't ring true for Naruto, he replied that he would rest when he was dead. This got him even more concerned looks, but his teammates left him alone, focusing on caring for Sasuke instead.

By the time they were leaving, Naruto had begun water rolling exercises, and was working to completely develop control over his wind natured chakra. It was tough work to be able to turn a breeze into a tornado in a moment's notice, but that's what he was aiming for.

"You all did a super job!" Tazuna smiled widely, "We won't forget to send the rest of the money to you for the mission's real ranking."

"B-rank pay!" Naruto cheered.

Kakashi ruffled his hair, "A-rank, actually. Send it along when business has picked up again, we're in no hurry."

Inari sniffed, "I'm gonna miss you guys. Even you, Sasuke you arrogant jerk." Inari had spent the majority of time with either Naruto or Sasuke, staying at the Uchiha's bedside nearly his entire recovery.

"I probably won't remember you next week." Sasuke replied tonelessly.

"He's lying!" Naruto threw an arm around the Uchiha boy's shoulder, grinning at Inari. "He'll probably think about you everyday!"

"Get off me…"

The villagers shared smiles, and Aiko laughed, "Naruto's right, Inari. We won't forget you."

Team 7 departed, waving back at the Wave country villagers as they headed back to their own village. As they were disappearing, Tazuna snapped his fingers remembering something.

"We have to name the bridge!"

"That's right dad." Tsunami nodded, "But what do we call it?"

Tazuna's chest puffed out, "Great Tazuna-"

"The Team Seven Bridge!" Inari shouted suddenly, and the villagers cheered, they loved the idea. Tazuna sighed in depression, and Tsunami patted him on the back.

"Maybe the next one, dad."

"No one appreciates me…" Tazuna sniffed, "It would have been a super name!"

Wave country went on to become a great center for trade; with the bridge it was now easily accessible from the mainland. Fishing and shipping returned and the townspeople once again controlled all the trade. They never forgot Team 7 who had helped free them from Gato and his corporation, just as Team 7 never forgot them.

Naruto learned an important lesson in Wave, sometimes a shinobi must kill. But a shinobi is not merely a weapon, and not just a tool. A shinobi is who they must be for their precious people, their village. This meant they must kill, they must lie, and they must become something that no human should become.

Naruto could not kill his heart, because it is what gave him strength, Team 7. Iruka. The Hokage. Konoha's ninja and even her villagers… Naruto would protect them all, for they were precious to him.

Wave Country's troubles vanished, but Team 7's story was just beginning, and unfortunately so was their own problems, even though good times were to come, adversity and more powerful enemies were ahead as well…

101010

**Jutsu List**

**Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu**

**Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Technique, I made this one up, basically a C-rank lightning technique, the user builds up lightning chakra in their body and magnifies their own bioelectricity, building up lightning in the body… then uses a kunai as a conductor to aim and shoot the resulting bolt.**

**Well that's the end of that, it's only slightly alluded to in this chapter, but Team 7 isn't as happy they may seem.**

**Sasuke basically was dead to them, and when he came back to 'life,' the members had different reactions. Naruto is happy that his teammate is alive, but blames himself for being too weak to stop Haku himself, and is trying to ensure that it will never happen again.**

**The girls are a different story, Aiko loves her brother and Sakura has pined after Sasuke for years. For a moment, he was gone, and they thought they would never be able to speak to him again… so now that he's alive, they don't want to leave his side for a second, this is going to lead to a few problems with the team, and while they won't be huge… don't expect a happily bonded team next chapter fresh from their grand adventure in Wave.**

**Why am I telling you this? Well I like to torture you by hinting about what will be going on in the next chapter… nah, just kidding, I just don't want you guys to be confused with what's going on next chapter, although I will try to explain there as best as I can.**

**So Wave is over… Chuunin exams next, woo. You can tell I'm excited, look, exclamation points, CHUUNIN EXAMS!**


	11. Change It Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I used to but Kishimoto cheated- I mean, won him from me in a poker game.**

**Naruto is a bit unhappy in this chapter, and you'll notice it changes his persona when talking to his friends, he's not angry like in chapter 6, but he's kind of depressed and frustrated with his team and it shows.**

101010

_You're a gamble,__  
__And I've got nothing left to lose.__  
__You think you got me in the back of you pocket and you do.__  
__So take a breath and try to keep it down,__  
__Cuz I love these girls but I hate this town.__  
__But I'm positive that there's nothing about you to get to know._

Beatdown in the Key of Happy – Four Year Strong (**Amazing group, check out their song Catastrophe... I listened to it for weeks along with a lot of their other stuff.**)

101010

"You want to what?"

"We want to train with you, Naruto." Sakura replied patiently, Aiko nodded. Naruto pouted, "I don't have time for extra team workouts, do extra stuff with Sasuke!"

"Naruto we used to train together and it was fine before…"

"I can't slow down for you guys anymore!" Naruto replied, frustrated. "You don't need me, Sakura-chan, Aiko-chan. If I train with you, my own training will slow down!"

"We'll do what you do!"

"You can cut a rock cleanly into eight pieces?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Don't get sarcastic you jerk! We're your team and we want to spend time with you. If all you're gonna do is train, then we will too!"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"At home." Aiko replied, "Resting, like you should. How is it that you can exhaust your chakra reserves and recover in one day, Naruto? It's insane what you do, yet you keep going."

"You're going to kill yourself." Sakura added.

"No I won't!" Naruto insisted without explanation, "Now come on, we can hang out later when I finish training!"

"I'll teach you the fire jutsu Kakashi-sensei taught me." Aiko suggested.

"I can't do stupid fire jutsu! Or water, or lightning!" Naruto scowled, "When you go through the same training as me for wind chakra then you can train with me!"

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly one Naruto burst into twenty five and they all scattered, Aiko and Sakura frantically tried to find the real one, before Naruto went wherever his secret training area was. It had been nearly two weeks since Wave, and Naruto always insisted that he had to train after missions, and usually alone.

Kakashi had admitted that it could be dangerous for others to be around while Naruto tried to control his wind chakra. Naruto had seen the results of his training, pushing the limits of how easily he could control himself… often it got out of hand, he didn't want anyone to get in the way.

Atop of mastering wind chakra, Naruto also finished water rolling, which was basically rolling atop the water, getting used to letting out chakra at multiple points from his body. It came easily, although it took awhile to learn how to completely stay afloat on the water and not let any part of his body dip under the water.

Really it was only slightly harder than water walking had been, the reason it had taken so long was because Naruto kept his training focused on other things. First he had to get stronger, Sasuke had been able to dodge and block senbon easily because of his Sharingan activating. It also meant the Uchiha was again leaps and bounds ahead of him in taijutsu, and mopped the floor quite easily with him.

Sasuke had been awkward in his taijutsu before, now his movements were perfect with the Sharingan, automatically his hands blocked Naruto's attacks, and his legs seemed to move with their own volition, forcing the blond back and breaking his root, sending him stumbling.

In short, Naruto was outclassed. The only time he had beaten Sasuke was leading him into the woods and having his clones go crazy, setting traps, transforming into trees and bushes to attack the Uchiha in his blind spots. Unfortunately even then, Sasuke could see through the Henge unless it was being blocked by another object such as a rock or another tree.

It left Naruto frustrated; luckily he wasn't the only one. Only Kakashi was ahead of Sasuke now, even though he had taken to pulling out his own Sharingan to fight the boy, although it was more for tutoring in Sharingan use than anything else.

Sasuke became his arrogant self again, and his 'I'm better than you,' moments began to happen frequently. It was as if Wave never happened, as if Naruto hadn't cried over the boy, almost killing Haku in his rage. What was worse was the rest of the team forgave him for it; the girls were on eggshells around him, and Kakashi just seemed happy he didn't die. He assured Naruto that Sasuke would calm down eventually, after the high from his bloodline emerging died down.

Didn't they realize the only way Sasuke ever learned anything was having it beaten into him? Kakashi smacked him around until Sasuke realized that he needed his team. Naruto beat him and the Sasuke realized that he needed to train harder than he had been, to truly push himself to the limit.

Sasuke only trained with his chakra and Sharingan. He increased his reserves by using it for every fight, serious or otherwise. The Uchiha ignored speed, he could foresee Naruto's moves and could block accordingly. Clearly Sasuke thought the key to truly improving now was developing his bloodline.

Naruto had no bloodline; all he could do was train as hard as possible. So he did just that, pushing his body to the extremes, avoiding chakra completely in his workouts. That was what his control exercises were for; if he couldn't do something with his body without chakra then he shouldn't do it at all.

The blond _tripled _his workout regimen, atop of that he was fighting hundreds of bunshin a day, and he fought them atop water, in the treetops, open pasture and in the forest. He went to bed dead tired every night and woke up to do it all over again.

Team training was minimal now, Kakashi spent much his time helping Sasuke perfect his bloodline, but Naruto didn't mind. He knew how powerful his attacks could become if he learned how to control his wind chakra, and there was nothing else Kakashi could do to help him there.

Naruto was annoyed that Sakura and Aiko seemed to wander around lost. They kept up with their training, but they didn't really improve. Naruto had assumed that after Wave they would get more serious, instead they spent much of the time staring at Sasuke, as if they couldn't believe he was there.

True they been bugging him to spend time with them, finally trying to train with him, but Naruto didn't want that. He wanted his old team back, the one that pushed themselves as far as they could possibly go. Now the girls walked around like zombies, while Sasuke walked like he was on air. Kakashi seemed ignorant of it all.

Instead of bringing them closer together, the Wave mission seemed to have torn them apart.

In his private training area, Naruto sighed in frustration. With a frustrated yell he called upon a lazy breeze to become a raging whirlwind around him. His control wasn't perfect, and nicks and cuts appeared in his already ragged clothes and body, but it was okay, he healed fast.

This was a power he couldn't use against Sasuke, because it would kill him if it ever struck. All this power, and he couldn't use it. For enemies only, Kakashi said. Naruto took that to heart, he had no intention of ever hurting one of his allies.

That's why he was so angry, Sasuke may not have died on the bridge, but the person Naruto had come to call friend was gone. This divine Sasuke who could see into the future had replaced him, and Naruto could do nothing to knock him off that pedestal.

Kakashi's announcement almost felt like a godsend.

101010

"I've decided to enter you into the Chuunin Exam."

"Do you really think we're ready?" Aiko was shocked that Kakashi was doing this so soon after the Wave mission, "Shouldn't we be more trained?"

"Well you don't seem to train much anymore, Aiko." Kakashi responded cheerfully, "I believe you'll do fine though."

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked warily.

Kakashi smiled, "Because I trained you, of course."

"We are ready." Sasuke declared with a smirk, "We'll destroy anyone in our way."

Naruto rolled his eyes, replace 'we' with 'I' and he could believe that Sasuke would have said it.

Kakashi sobered a bit, "Unfortunately the Chuunin exam can only be taken by three genin at a time. This means one of you will have to sit out…"

The genin glanced at each other.

"…or one will have to join another team." Kakashi finished, "Actually, I have one lined up. Chouji broke his leg recently-"

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, he hadn't heard anything about this. Then again, he didn't talk with Team 10 as much as he used to.

"Fine," Kakashi assured, "But he'll be off his feet throughout the exam, it happened while using a family technique and the bone fragments spread throughout his body through his enlarged chakra pathways, some getting close to his spine… they had to operate."

Kakashi clapped his hands, "Anyways he's going to be fine, and after careful consideration and arguing with Asuma, we decided that Naruto should be the one to switch teams." Kakashi raised his hands here, "And before you think I'm picking on you Naruto, I didn't make the decision easily. Asuma is a wind user, and in the next week he'll be helping you refine your technique in ways that I can't."

"I didn't think that," Naruto responded honestly, "I'm fine with it, really."

"Well, that's good!" Kakashi smiled, "I thought I was going to be yelled at today. Asuma and the team are waiting for you-"

"Wait!" Sakura said quickly, "I'll sit out. Then Naruto can participate."

Aiko jumped in immediately, "No Sakura, I will, it's not fair for you to sit out. You've been training really hard."

"Neither of you will sit out." Kakashi replied firmly, "Attendance isn't mandatory, but the transfer to Asuma's team for the exam is final, we submitted names an hour ago. Naruto can only compete with Asuma now, or not at all."

"Glad you checked with me first." Naruto chuckled.

Kakashi nodded seriously, "Of course. Now as I said, Asuma and his team are waiting for you at their training area."

Naruto gave his stunned female teammates a single wave, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto left them behind.

101010

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru greeted, "Looks like we have to take this stupid exam after all… what a drag."

"Shut up Shikamaru." Ino growled, "Glad you joined a winning team, Naruto. Although it must suck to leave Sasuke-kun, he is the best after all."

"His ego needs more inflating." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Why don't you tell him that?"

"Aww," Ino patted his back sympathetically, "Sakura told me he beat you in a fight. Are you feeling a bit like a sore loser?"

Naruto glared. A bit put off by this response, Ino pouted, "Don't get angry Naruto-kun. You know I love you."

His only blond friend pulled him into a hug, feeling this was a little inappropriate, Naruto shifted awkwardly. Ino's head was buried into his shoulder to his discomfort. The girl pulled away and smiled, "Feel better?"

"…Yes?"

Asuma suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves, "Good, you're all here. Nice to meet you, Naruto. We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Sarutobi Asuma."

"Any relation to old man Hokage?"

"He's _my_ old man." Asuma joked, "Kakashi tells me you're pretty tough. He also said you've made some good progress on controlling your wind chakra… not an easy feat, I know."

The Jounin took a drag of his cigarette, "I know you know each other, but I figure all three of you have to understand each other's strengths and weaknesses for the exam… so how about each of you introduce yourself and give us an overview of your skills?"

Ino volunteered, "I'll go first, sensei." The Jounin nodded to her and she began with a smile.

"As you know, I'm the beautiful and amazing Yamanaka Ino. I can do all three academy jutsu, and I also know Shintenshin no Jutsu, which allows me to occupy an opponent's mind. The downside is I can only stay in their mind as long as my chakra lasts, and any damage they suffer is transferred to my real body."

"How are you progressing on tree climbing, Ino?" Asuma asked.

"I'm still having some trouble on the way back down." Ino admitted, and Asuma sighed, "It's been a week, Ino, you should be finished."

"Sorry, sensei."

"Its fine Ino, just get it done. Shikamaru you go next."

"Troublesome… my name is Nara Shikamaru, I know all three academy techniques and Kagemane no Jutsu, a basic technique of my clan that allows me to extend my shadow and capture my opponent's own shadow. While they're caught, they mirror my movements exactly, which can have its advantages and disadvantages that are too numerous to list. If I run out of chakra, the jutsu breaks. My taijutsu is average for a genin, as is my control. I can run up and down trees until my chakra reserves run out… is that good enough?"

"Yes," Asuma rolled his eyes, "Thank you for your time, Shika. Now Naruto, how about you go."

"Alright, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I can do Henge and Kawarimi from the academy but not Bunshin; instead I can use Kage Bunshin which also makes clones but solid ones… uhm that's basically it."

"I would count your wind chakra manipulation as a skill," Asuma pointed out, "Kakashi said you were pretty far along… but not how far. Are you still on rocks? You can do some pretty good stuff while still on rocks."

"I finished cutting rocks weeks ago." Naruto bragged, "I'm trying to master controlling my attacks, to do so…" Naruto's grin faded, "I have to be alone, because I push myself to the edge of my control, and a lot of times I lose the control I have. But I'm getting better all the time."

"Hmm," Asuma grimaced, "Yes, that can happen. Wind natured chakra is a bit of a double edged sword, literally. It can hurt you and your comrades just as much as your opponent… how is your chakra control? I know you have some pretty amazing reserves, and Kakashi mentioned you've been working hard to control them."

"Well… I don't know what to label my control, but I've completed all the leaf exercises, tree climbing, water walking, and basically I've finished water rolling."

"Impressive list." Asuma raised a brow, "If you can do all that, I could easily class you as at least high genin in control, if not low Chuunin. It's hard to really tell these things."

"How come Naruto knows more chakra control exercises than us?" Ino complained.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't take forever to finish one." Asuma suggested, "I doubt he was still on tree climbing after a week."

Ino blushed, and was silent again.

"Naruto, just out of curiosity…" Asuma started, "Kakashi said you keep a pretty hectic training schedule. How many hours a day do you train?"

"On average…?" Naruto thought about it, "Including team training, it's about seven to eight hours… but considering I use my bunshin to help, it's really a lot more."

"Seven hours?" Shikamaru groaned, "I'm tired just thinking about it. What do you mean you useyour bunshin?"

"They learn knowledge faster than me, and can separately learn how to use my chakra." Naruto explained, "It helps me get knowledge learned fast, and it helps with learning chakra control exercises and techniques."

"It obviously doesn't help your grammar." Asuma observed.

"What's that mean?"

"Er… never mind Naruto. I know Kakashi put you through team training exercises; we'll be doing that as well. Chouji is an important part of this team; especially in the execution of team skills… we're going to have to rework everything to fit you in. Luckily I've been thinking on ways to use you and your skills."

Asuma began to run them through similar drills as Kakashi. Most ended when the group of genin captured Asuma, which was hard but not as difficult as fighting against Kakashi. Possibly it was because their plans were better thought out in between Naruto and Shikamaru, both who could get pretty dastardly. It helped that this team's skills were made to capture opponents.

In the absence of Chouji, Naruto was the 'muscle,' even though it was in a completely different way than the Akimichi. Naruto used his bunshin to overwhelm and trap Asuma so either Shikamaru or Ino could capture him in their family techniques. It became really confusing for the Jounin when the group started using Henge to mask who was who.

All in all it didn't take a long time for the team to mesh and start working together, it wasn't seamless and there were kinks, but the three had been friends before the new temporary team was formed. It was helped by the fact that both of his new teammates liked Naruto, and were impressed with his skills, which were much improved since their time in the academy.

After three straight ours, everyone including Asuma was out of breath… except Naruto, who looked like he could continue for the rest of the day and night.

"I thought Kage Bunshin was supposed to be a severe chakra draining technique," Shikamaru grumbled, "Naruto doesn't even look winded."

Naruto grinned, "I have awesome chakra reserves, Shika! Plus whenever a bunshin disappears whatever chakra they have left over returns to me. It only really starts to affect me when they keep pulling on my reserves to use for themselves."

"Is everyone on your team as strong as you?" Ino feared if Naruto had come this far under Kakashi, the others must have learned a lot as well. After all, Sasuke had beaten Naruto in a fight recently, so at least Sasuke was as strong, if not stronger.

"Sasuke's stronger." Naruto confirmed with a grimace, "But only because he activated his stupid Sharingan. Now he can basically see whatever moves I make before I make them."

"So he's activated it?" Asuma mused, "The Sharingan isn't unbeatable, Naruto. It has flaws just like anything else."

"Like what?"

"Well," Asuma tried to recall Kakashi's little contests with Maito Gai, "For one, even if a Sharingan user can see your next move they can't block it if you're moving too fast."

"I've been trying to get faster, but it's tough to do when I have other things I need to concentrate on at the same time." Naruto was frustrated with his lack of progress, but Asuma knew the boy couldn't progress any faster than he was now.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Naruto. The Sharingan allows its user to improve in leaps and bounds, but it can make its users lazy. Why practice taijutsu forms when you can just copy someone? Nin and genjutsu as well. Your sensei is a perfect example, they call him Sharingan Kakashi. He's copied over 1000 techniques… but ever since he got that eye, he hasn't improved at the same rate. Did you know he was four when he became a genin?"

"No." Naruto was shocked; he didn't even know that was possible.

Asuma nodded, "He was six when became a Chuunin, and by thirteen he had become a Jounin, a gap sure but I think he was ready at eleven. Soon after he got that eye, and his skills didn't really decline, but they didn't improve by much either. Kakashi became lazy, every tough fight I've seen him in, he relies on that Sharingan when things get dangerous. It drives him into severe chakra depletion every time.

"Sasuke only trains with his Sharingan now," Naruto admitted, "But he hasn't really gotten lazy…"

"Trust me Naruto, the Sharingan only has so many levels that it can improve. After that it's up to the user to improve himself. A majority of the Uchiha clan with the ability never bothered, instead policing this city instead of going on real missions where they might be killed, or eyes stolen."

"So… Sharingan makes their user lazy?" Shikamaru snorted, "Doesn't sound so bad."

"It doesn't make them lazy, but it allows them to be so while still being good ninja." Asuma grimaced; he didn't want to turn this into a debate about the Uchiha clan. "Let's drop this. Naruto I want to see how much you can do with your wind chakra."

Naruto warned them to move back, and they did so. Asuma was impressed with the blond. The boy quickly pushed out a good deal of wind natured chakra and used it to create several small whirlwinds, focused the air into blades that gouged scars in nearby trees.

However he quickly saw what Naruto said about losing control… the blond pushed his chakra out farther and tried to control even more at once, gale force winds raged around him and Asuma watched as small cuts appeared in Naruto's clothes, and his face received a few nicks. Naruto recognized he had reached his limit, and released his power slowly until the winds died down completely.

"Whoa!" Ino spoke first, "Can you do that, Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma nodded, but it wasn't something he tried much, it was difficult to control wind natured chakra without using jutsu and hand seals, or using weapons like his knives to channel the chakra through.

"I have to say, I'm impressed Naruto. Kakashi told me you've only started this a few months ago?"

Naruto nodded and gave him a grin, "Yeah, it's a lot easier cuz my bunshin help me train! It's hard to get them to do this part though, because it takes so much chakra."

"Well continue working on it, we have a week until the exam. I want you to start working on channeling your wind chakra around a kunai."

"I've never heard of that before." Naruto was confused, was it even possible? Asuma showed him one of his own knives, extending the blades out with his wind natured chakra.

"It's easier for the chakra to hold shape when your mind has a solid object to base it around." Asuma explained, "It doesn't take a lot of chakra to maintain either once you get a hang of it."

"Cool!" Naruto said excitedly, he could already see all the different ways he could use this type of technique in a fight.

Asuma put the knife away, "Now, we have training every day starting at twelve. Naruto your team isn't going on missions this week to prepare, neither will our team. I expect you to be on time, I know Kakashi has some bad habits… I hope they haven't passed on to you."

"They haven't." Naruto assured, he was also annoyed with Kakashi's lateness.

Asuma nodded, "Alright, and I expect you to keep up your personal training."

"You got it, Asuma-sensei!"

101010

Naruto wasn't sure he liked his new team. Sure, he liked them as friends but they weren't really a better team than Team 7.

Shikamaru was lazy; he never wanted to train even though it was obvious even to Naruto that he had the potential to be an amazing ninja. Instead of persuading him to train, Asuma perpetuated his lazy habits. They spent all their time after team training visiting Chouji or playing shougi.

Ino was better in some ways, but worse in others. Unlike Shikamaru, she wasn't a genius, and she didn't have his chakra control or natural strength that came from being a boy. She lacked stamina and tired easily, and Naruto was sure that her reserves were smaller than Sakura's currently were, which was strange because Sakura had great chakra control. Naruto encouraged her to take up a reduced workout similar to his own while still climbing trees to increase control and reserves.

The girl worked hard, Naruto would admit that… but it was a bit too late, they had a week until the exam, and Ino needed to take the last few days easy or she would be too tired to compete. If they had a year, then Naruto was sure Ino could become a great ninja, definitely ready to become a Chuunin. Shikamaru too, for that matter. The Nara boy got along now on brains alone.

Asuma had put them in a mock fight, and in a twist Shikamaru trapped Naruto with his shadow by using a tree's shadow to extend out and catch him. Unfortunately for the Nara, Naruto had made it a habit to keep a few Kage Bunshin in reserve since Zabuza. Before Shikamaru could defeat him fully, a clone had a kunai to his neck.

Although his temporary team seemed hopeless at times, his own training was going well. Naruto had a group of bunshin working on extending wind chakra into kunai while he continued his own mastery in general control of the air in the environment. It always seemed he could get better at it; there was always something new for Naruto to do. It was slow progress doing it without his bunshin but he was progressing nicely.

Naruto decided that attempting waterfall climbing (and finding a waterfall) with everything he had on his plate already would be too much, instead he had a couple bunshin practice water walking with leaves on their foreheads. The maneuver wasn't difficult after all his training, and the strain on his reserves wasn't extreme. It kept his control sharp and focused.

The blond had noticed that his chakra reserves had increased a good amount after the fight with Haku in Wave, much of which was still foggy. He remembered feeling really angry that Sasuke had been killed… then it was a bit hazy, although he had flashes of fighting Haku. The next thing he clearly remembered was Haku's face as the mask fell away. The haze seemed to vanish as he found to his horror that the boy he was trying to kill was the same who helped him find a reason to be a ninja.

Naruto shivered, remembering the burial of Haku and Zabuza. He tried to shake the feelings stirred away, the former Mist-nin were gone.

His reserves had been noticeably larger after the fight, and Naruto had no idea why. He hadn't even exhausted his reserves against Haku, at the end he had felt pretty damn fresh considering everything that had happened. Naruto knew that he had pretty large reserves, and for them to increase for no reason that he could remember… it made him think about Kyuubi.

Was it possible that the fox had something to do with his reserves increasing? After all, Kyuubi was the reason that his reserves were so large in the first place.

Did he let Kyuubi out accidentally during the fight with Haku?

The thought pierced him, and a stab of fear went through his heart. Was it possible? His memories of then were hazy… but yes, he remembered the feeling unimaginable power. It had been an unnatural power…

_Where is it? Where is that power…?_

Naruto had been distressed, but Haku had asked that immediately after he had regained control of himself. That must have been what happened, Kyuubi had gotten control of him, flooded him with its chakra… and he nearly killed Haku, and through the haze he remembered _liking _it.

It horrified him; if Kyuubi could control him like that… he didn't want it! Naruto didn't want to have Kyuubi in the first place, but Iruka and the Hokage, they had assured him that he wasn't Kyuubi… but he could be.

'_I can't let him out ever again.' _Naruto realized, _'If he gains control over me, he could kill anyone and everyone I've ever cared about! I won't let him!'_

Naruto had been able to stop himself from killing Haku, which meant he _could _gain control over his body again. When he saw Haku's face, all he remembered was realization, Haku wasn't an enemy, and he remembered that. Haku had been a friend. Suddenly Naruto realized what had brought him back; he remembered what was precious to him.

To defeat Kyuubi, to ensure the fox never took control again… Naruto had to remember what he was fighting for.

Naruto just hoped that he never forgot.

101010

**I'm sure people will be annoyed that Naruto is so averse to using Kyuubi's chakra, but I think it's a perfectly natural reaction when it turns you into an animalistic killer that's so full of bloodlust and killer intent that you can't see straight… Naruto will do his best to avoid using Kyuubi's chakra in this story, but sometimes he's not going to have a choice.**

**The reason Naruto was so averse to training with Sakura and Aiko is because they want to spend time with him while he's training his wind attacks, not a good idea. They still do team training and stuff like that, but Naruto would continue to train while they bothered Sasuke or hung out with the girls… now they've realized they've been neglecting Naruto, but he's not going to stop his training to hang out with them, and he can't train with them there, lest he hurts them. The problem with hanging out after training, Naruto is dead tired most of the time, because he pushes himself to the absolute limit.**

**So next is the first exam with Naruto on Team 10… why did I remove Chouji? Well when I thought about it, he did the least out of the Rookie 9 in the first Chuunin exams… so I removed him. Sorry if that annoys you, but they can't take the exam with four people. This made the most sense to me; it's what I was planning ever since I decided Team 7 would be a four man team. Chouji will come back, I do like him as a character, but all of Team 7 competing was more important right now.**

**And yes, Sasuke is basically stronger than Naruto right now because of the Sharingan. He'd been getting stronger to try and keep up with Naruto, and the Sharingan awakening just put him over that edge. He's not as strong or fast as Naruto, but he can see his movements and just simply defeat him on reflex, because Naruto isn't insanely faster. Not to mention Sasuke's jutsu repertoire is a lot larger than Naruto's right now. In a fight to the death right now, Naruto would win hands down. But in a spar, Sasuke wins. **


	12. The First Exam

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this fic would be canon, and Kishimoto would be the one typing up a fanfic... if only. :( lol.**

**Aaaaand the first exam arrives. I might have had this up yesterday, but I had a Cell Bio test today, pretty easy, a lot of it was review from previous bio classes. Anyways, enjoy.**

101010

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise,__  
__Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day,__  
__You got mud on yo' face,__  
__You big disgrace,__  
__Kickin' your can all over the place._

_We will, we will, rock you!_

We Will Rock You - Queen

101010

"We will, we will, rock you!" Naruto sang.

"Do you have to do that?" Shikamaru rubbed his eyes, "I just woke up."

"Don't you like music, Shika?" Naruto pouted, "What's your favorite song?"

"The quiet song." Shikamaru retorted, "Why don't you sing that?"

The three genin were walking into the academy, a few other genin from Konoha and other villages were around but Naruto didn't see anyone he knew personally. They were early, but not by much. Naruto was excited, he couldn't help it, he was going to get to prove himself worthy of Chuunin and gain another step on the path to becoming Hokage.

"Naruto has the right idea." Ino smiled, "Why shouldn't we be confident? We're the best!"

"I highly doubt that." Shikamaru grumbled, "You can barely climb trees, Naruto was dead last in the academy, and I'm lazy."

"Shut up!" Ino smacked him across the head, "Stop being so negative!"

They climbed up to the third floor where the exam was taking place, a crowd was outside 301. Blocking the door to the exam were two genin about their age.

"Don't bother," one snorted, "The Chuunin Exams is too tough for kids like you, you'd just die!"

"We're doing you a favor." The other added, "Weak kids like you should just go home!"

"It's a genjutsu." Ino whispered, and Shikamaru nodded.

"Let's keep going." The Nara boy muttered quietly, "This is obviously a mini-test; it'll weed out some of the weaker participants."

The three shuffled along and moved to the opposite end of the floor and opposing stairwell. Sure enough the next level was level three, Naruto was a bit put out that he hadn't seen the genjutsu but then again he had always been terrible in recognizing them.

The real 301 was filled with participants, some glared at them as they entered but most ignored them. The temporary Team 10 found some seats in a corner by the door and warily eyed the rest of the room. Most of the participants were much older than they were and most of them didn't look friendly.

Naruto caught a red headed Sand-nin's eye for a second, and the spike of killer intent was fierce, he quickly looked away. Naruto had never felt killer intent like that; it had an animalistic bloodlust to it that simply wasn't human.

"So, you guys are here too!" Kiba plopped down in a nearby chair and gave them a grin, "Sucks that you're stuck with the idiot instead of Chouji."

Naruto smirked; he was used to Kiba by now. "Watch it dog breath, or I might not be so nice when we fight."

"I'm really scared." Kiba retorted, smirking as well, "We'll blow past you for sure."

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted him quietly, and Naruto smiled at his shy friend.

"Hi Hinata-chan! It's been a few weeks since I seen you… how has your training been?"

"Hey stop fishing for info!" Kiba growled, Akamaru barked from the top of his head. Akamaru didn't really like Naruto.

"Shut your yappy dog up, Kiba." Shikamaru groaned, "I'm trying to sleep."

Before Kiba could respond, Ino burst from her chair yelling, "Sasuke-kun!" Like a magnet she was instantly drawn to the Uchiha as he entered the room, glomping on him much to Sakura's distaste and Aiko's amusement.

The rest of the rookies followed Ino to meet Team 7. Kiba gave Sasuke the same speech he gave Naruto… and of course Sasuke replied in kind.

"Now you just have two girls, Sasuke." Kiba mocked, "Hinata could beat either of them with her eyes closed. You _might _have had a chance with Naruto, cuz he doesn't know when to quit, but now we'll beat you for sure!"

"Hinata has the Byakugan," Sakura rolled her eyes; "She doesn't need to open her eyes to fight."

"Exactly!" Kiba replied triumphantly, as if that was his point the whole time.

Ino hadn't let go of Sasuke, "I missed you Sasuke-kun, did you miss me too? Has forehead girl been treating you right?"

"Hn."

"Get off him, Ino!" Sakura ordered.

The blond haired girl stuck her tongue out in response, "Sasuke-kun, do you want me to stop?"

"Yes."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so funny!"

Naruto laughed, "Come on Ino-chan, leave him alone… you might kill him, he's not used to people showing him affection."

"I think that's you, Naruto." Ino retorted with a smile, but let go anyways.

Shikamaru patted Naruto on the back, "Congrats, you finally have a use. You can control Ino."

Ino slammed her fist into the back of Shikamaru's head, and Naruto wished for the umpteenth time that she and Sakura could act more like Hinata, but maybe not as shy.

"I guess you're the exception, Hinata-chan." Naruto said mournfully, "Not all girls can be quiet, or hold a decent conversation that isn't about how they're obsessed with Sasuke."

Hinata blushed, but Sakura and Ino took offense. Naruto barely escaped a beating by shouting, "Look! Sasuke is stripping!" and then hiding behind Shino, who looked a bit uncomfortable that Naruto had decided to use him.

Before Ino and Sakura could try and attack Naruto again, a new voice entered, "Hey you kids. Keep your voices down… you're attracting unwanted attention to yourselves. Not everyone likes rookies like me."

A silver haired leaf genin in glasses walked over to them. He was older by a good few years, but had a kind face and smile. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto; it's nice to meet you all."

"Have you taken this exam before, Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked politely.

"This will be my seventh time," Kabuto blushed in embarrassment, "I always tend to lose in the end."

"S-Seventh?" Hinata was shocked; did it really take that long to become a Chuunin? She would never be able to do it.

"It usually doesn't take that long." Kabuto assured, "It just does for me."

Kabuto then proceeded to show them his nin info cards which had information he had collected on the genin who had taken the exam, or were trying currently. Sasuke asked about Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara, both of which he had recently encountered, although Naruto wasn't present when he did.

"Sasuke just fought that Lee kid in the stairwell," Aiko explained quietly to Naruto, "And we saw that Gaara guy a few days ago… he's scary."

"Rock Lee." Kabuto found the card, "Genin of Konoha, in the academy class before you. He's completed a number of D-rank missions, and a couple C-rank missions. The card shows his ninjutsu and genjutsu to be nonexistent, but taijutsu is off the scale! His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, his sensei is Maito Gai."

Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked a little ruffled, "Did you get your ass kicked?" Naruto joked, but Sasuke glared silently and Naruto wondered if he really did.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Kabuto read from the next card, "Missions seem pretty standard, but he's completed a B-rank mission alone. Wow, and on all of his missions he's come back without even a scratch. That's pretty impressive for a genin; his teammates are Kankuro and Temari who are also his siblings. His Jounin instructor is listed as Baki."

Naruto recognized the red headed kid with the strange and potent killer intent and shivered. He agreed with Aiko's assessment, the guy was really scary.

"What other villages are in this exam?" Naruto asked curiously, Kabuto began to point them out.

"Well Leaf has the most of course, three or four from Rain, Mist, I saw at least two Grass teams, only one team from Sand and one team from Sound which is a relatively new village, so I don't expect much from them."

The Sound team apparently heard Kabuto, for after a brief discussion they rushed and attacked him. Naruto spotted them at the last second and let out a surprised, "Hey watch out!"

Kabuto turned and dodged the wild fist of the leader of the other team. Kabuto was pretty skilled to dodge that, Naruto was impressed. Then the Leaf genin went down with a cry, clutching at his ears in pain. Naruto knelt by him, and saw blood flowing from his ears.

"Hey," Naruto said angrily to the Sound boy, "What the hell did you do to him, bastard?"

"People who speak badly about the Sound will die." The other genin's voice was hoarse, "Don't get in our way, or we'll kill you."

Before Naruto could reply, an angry shout came from the front, "Break it up! Everyone get to their damn seats!"

The genin drew lots and then shuffled quietly to their assigned seats, trying not to earn the ire of the examiner. Once they were all seated, the guy smirked at them.

"My name is Morino Ibiki..."

101010

"Ibiki? Ouch." Kurenai winced as Asuma informed them who would be administrating the first test. The teachers of the rookie teams that would be competing in the exam were pretty good friends, and as all good ninja friends did…

They made bets. A lot of bets… and what better to bet on than their cute little genin teams? They all sat together in a Jounin lounge that was popular with teachers of genin teams in Konoha, currently they were joined by Gai, another teacher who had genin in the exam, and who proclaimed himself to be Kakashi's eternal rival.

If there ever was a contrast between two individuals, it would be Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai. Both were Elite Jounin, and that was where the similarities ended. Kakashi was calm, collected, and a ninjutsu specialist. Gai was loud, dressed in green spandex, and specialized in taijutsu.

So naturally, they were best friends, as close to that as possible when you were a ninja. Currently they had an ongoing series of 'who's better' bets that seemed never ending, right now Kakashi was leading 53 to 52, but not for long according to Gai.

"Truly my team shall defeat your team Kakashi!" Gai said with a pinging smile, "They are all so beautiful and full of youth, Tenten, Neji, and Lee cannot fail!"

"And you don't have Naruto, Kakashi." Asuma added with a grin, "I knew I was getting the best out of that deal…"

"Deal?" Kakashi turned away from his book to glance at Asuma, "I thought I was doing you a favor. You take one of my genin so they can all enter the exam, and as payback you'll tell me where your dad keeps his special first edition Icha Icha Royalty… you haven't forgotten, have you?"

Kurenai muttered, "Pervert…"

"I haven't forgotten." Asuma promised, "But you could have given me any of them."

"You said you wanted Naruto." Kakashi pointed out, "It just so happens that I think Naruto was the best choice as well. Sakura is tough, but your team is too weak to properly support her own weaknesses. Sasuke and Aiko would rebel if I try to split them up… well, Sasuke would."

"My team isn't weak!" Asuma protested.

Kakashi gave him a look, "I was kind of hoping another team would need an extra… your team was my last choice."

Kurenai also scolded Asuma, "I told you that you needed to train them harder! Shikamaru is still lazy and Ino's stamina is the worst out of all the rookies! Not to mention her one useful technique is so slow an academy student could dodge it…"

"She's got other skills…" Asuma replied weakly, "Besides! Kakashi gave me Naruto, he's going to make sure they pass! That kid is crazy strong for a genin. Kakashi didn't you tell me he doesn't even have the control to form a normal clone? His wind skills show an amazing amount of control!"

Kakashi shrugged, "He trains them a lot. Maybe the bunshin thing is a fluke, plus Naruto doesn't need it, he has Kage Bunshin."

"_Shadow_ clones?" Gai broke in, a giant eyebrow raised, "A Jounin level technique… how many can he form?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know his maximum, I've seen him make over a hundred once."

"One_ hundred_?" Kurenai gaped, she would be lucky if she could make twenty for five minutes without exhausting her chakra reserves… sure she had small reserves for a Jounin, but still… it was just insane."

"I don't know why we're even bragging right now…" Asuma shuddered, "They have _Ibiki_ for the first exam, it doesn't matter how skilled they are in combat."

"Ibiki will get in their minds." Kurenai agreed, "But my team is smart… I'm sure they'll figure out the trick."

Kakashi softly chuckled, "Of course my team will pass, as will Naruto… I just hope your kids don't slow him down, Asuma."

"Hey." Asuma growled, "Shikamaru is a genius, Ibiki will never be able to outsmart him! Even if he is head of Torture and Interrogation in ANBU."

"I wish we could watch," Kurenai sighed, "I want to see what Ibiki has planned for them…"

101010

Naruto listened as this Ibiki guy explained the first test. It was a written test, and for every question wrong, a point was taken off. Every time they were caught cheating two points would be deducted.

The blond was sweating it a bit; he was terrible at written exams! True he had improved since the academy by reviewing the books, but this was stuff they were supposed to learn after becoming genin! Naruto didn't remember Kakashi or Asuma teaching them anything like math or history.

Naruto flipped over the exam as Ibiki ordered them to begin; sure enough all of the questions were really tough. Naruto only knew how to partially answer a couple of the math questions and he wasn't sure if he really knew the correct answers… math was tough like that.

Suddenly his hand began to move and write by itself, Naruto panicked, but realized that it had to be Shikamaru, who was sitting somewhere behind him. Shikamaru was a genius, he probably knew all the answers to the questions, it was more of a matter of laziness… apparently even Shika wanted to pass though.

Soon Naruto's sheet had been completely filled with answers. Naruto was worried about being caught cheating, but their names weren't called to leave. Now that he had time to think about it, the questions were _way _too difficult, even Shikamaru had paused for several seconds on a couple. They probably were _supposed_ to cheat. It made sense, since they didn't get kicked out unless they were caught five times. Whenever Iruka caught Naruto cheating in the academy, he failed automatically.

Even though they had five free passes, more than a couple teams were called out to leave. Naruto didn't recognize any of the people leaving, so his friends seemed safe for now.

It was nearly thirty minutes later when Ibiki ordered them to stop writing. The man had mentioned the tenth question would be given separately at the end. Ibiki smirked, "Now the tenth question has a catch. If you decide not to take it, you will automatically fail."

"That's dumb." Naruto retorted, "Then obviously we're going to take it!"

"Shut up before I kick you out!" Ibiki growled, but Naruto glared right back defiantly, and the man broke eye contact first.

"As I was saying, if you don't take the tenth question you will automatically fail. But if you do, and answer incorrectly… you will never be allowed to take the Chuunin Exams again."

Immediately protests went up from the genin, one pointed out that there were people who had taken the exam previously. Ibiki yelled, "Too bad! This time you got unlucky enough to get stuck with me! Now who wants to drop out?"

Teams slowly began to drop out, first a few, and then more and more. Many stayed defiant, and simply stared forward, determined to wait for the last question. Naruto thought about being forced to remain a genin forever, was that even possible?

"Hey you can't do this!" Naruto shouted, "Only old man Hokage can determine if a ninja can be disbarred or withheld from gaining rank! Not even Jounin can overrule the authority of the Hokage on rank!"

"I have the full backing of Hokage-sama." Ibiki growled.

"I doubt that!" Naruto retorted, "The old man would never do it, not only does he want us to succeed; it makes no sense from a Hokage's standpoint. I know a lot of these genin and they're tough, it would take an idiot to bar them from gaining rank… who would take all the B-rank and A-rank missions if none of them become Chuunin and Jounin?"

"Shut up, kid!" Ibiki growled, "Hokage-sama knows, and he's aware that any genin who makes the wrong decision here deserves to keep his rank for life! If they can't make the right choice here, how will they make a correct decision on a mission?"

"Not all missions are complete successes," Naruto remembered burying the former Mist-nin, "Mistakes will always be made, the old man knows it, and this is bullshit!"

"Show the Hokage some respect you dumbass brat!" Ibiki glared, this kid was going to ruin the test with his damn mouth. But Ibiki couldn't throw him out for it; the kids could talk as much as they wanted at this stage… usually it worked for his benefit, because they simply took whatever he said in response to protests without question.

But this damn brat, Ibiki recognized him as from Kakashi's strange four man team. That lazy asshole probably taught them to defy all rules and orders on principle.

It was clear that Naruto's words had gotten to the other genin; a few more teams dropped out but most stayed. Ibiki cursed inwardly, way more than normal.

"Anyone else?" The scarred Jounin said finally. No one else moved.

"Alright… Congratulations, you guys all pass."

101010

"H-How did you k-know, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked admiringly, as the nine rookies walked to the second exam area. Their next proctor was apparently crazier than the first one.

"Well you know, all great ninja like me are trained to look underneath the underneath." Naruto bragged loudly, "I knew something wasn't right when he said he had the old man's permission!"

"Underneath the underneath?" Kiba replied in disbelief, "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Er…" Naruto thought quickly, "Well obviously it means look under… stuff that's… look Kiba I can't be bothered to explain it to someone like you! It would go over your head."

"No… your face!" Kiba shot back, and the others rolled their eyes at the argument of their 'intellectual' friends.

The next examiner Anko led them to a training area of Konoha that none of the genin were familiar with. It was much further into the training areas than their own which were near the immediate outskirts of the village. Anko announced, "Welcome kids, to the Forest of Death."

Naruto squinted, the forest was thick with trees, but didn't really look too bad. Also the sign said 'Training Area 56…' was this Anko lady just trying to scare them?

The purple haired special Jounin explained that all teams would receive a single scroll, either Heaven or Earth. To pass the test they needed to get one of each and make it to the tower in the center of the forest. This meant they had to fight at least one other team.

"Are we allowed to kill?" A tall Rain-nin asked bluntly, "We don't want to hold back just because some rookies get in our way." He glared over at Konoha rookies.

"Of course." Anko smirked, "I want to see some blood… just make sure to smile for the cameras we have set up in the forest, I expect a good show."

Okay, the lady was officially marked as psycho in Naruto's book. Were all proctors crazy, or just Ibiki and Anko?

Anko gave them forms to fill out, stating that Konoha wasn't responsible of they got hurt or died in the forest. Naruto wasn't going to let something little like possible death stop him, but he could see some of his friends weren't so callous with their lives.

The girls objected the most, but Shikamaru was having doubts too. "We're basically a new team, why risk it?"

"Because we're awesome!" Naruto responded immediately, "We'll kick all their asses!"

"You know they can hear you," Anko approached, "You're a pretty dumb kid. These guys aren't messing around, they will kill you."

"I'll beat them up first!" Naruto insisted, giving a nice guy pose, and Anko looked freaked for a second.

"Whoa, are you another Gai clone?"

"Who?" Naruto was confused, what was this lady talking about? He was a guy, but a clone? Maybe she thought he was a bunshin…?

"Uhm I'm the real Naruto, not a clone."

"Never mind," Anko shook her head, "I'm here to collect your agreement forms. Have you decided to pussy out?"

"Of course not!" Kiba quickly responded, "Team 8 is in for sure!"

"Team 7 as well." Sasuke added, not be outdone. The Team 7 girls warily sighed and nodded their consent.

"Temporary Team 10 is too!" Naruto said quickly. Shikamaru shrugged and handed off his signed form, Ino followed suit.

"Right." Anko took them cheerfully, she said to Naruto, "Try not to die kid, I kind of like you." The purple haired ninja left, heading off to the next group.

"Naruto's got a crazy girlfriend," Kiba taunted.

"Shut up Kiba!" Aiko angrily replied.

Kiba's smirk widened, "You're just jealous because she has a better figure."

Aiko drove her fist into the Inuzuka's head, "Say that again you damn bastard!" The Uchiha girl began to kick the downed genin, Sasuke and Sakura pulled her away before any serious damage was done to their sometimes friend.

Kiba moaned.

"You deserved it." Shino observed, and even Hinata nodded.

"Oi there!" Anko shouted at them, "Can you guys do anything but fight each other?"

Sakura and Sasuke were busy holding back a struggling Aiko, Naruto was laughing his ass off, and Kiba was moaning on the ground with his teammates standing over him. Shikamaru was trying to sleep, while Ino was shouting at him to wake up.

"They're so dead." Anko muttered, glancing at the other teams which were looking on with predatory gazes. "They see a few very easy kills, I guess." Anko sighed, "Too bad, I kinda liked those kids."

A little while later, everyone was finally sorted out. Anko made sure that Kiba and Aiko were put as far from each other as possible; their gates were on opposite sides of the forest. Once she got the word back that everyone had been placed at their gates, she gave the word to open the gates and start the test.

The only signal she got that the genin had entered was the creak and slam of the gates closing again. Her job was complete for now; and Anko decided it was time for lunch.

"Dango here I come!"

101010

**Well, another chapter down. I feel it's a little short… I'll post the next one in a few days, I have a lot of it done, and I should be able to finish it after I rock my Orgo test tomorrow. Honestly, my job is awesome, it can be boring but I have so much obligate free time its not even funny. Well I'm sure you guys are happy about it, after all it's the major reason I can keep up with this story with school.**

**Also, I'm thinking about changing the rating to M… if only for explicit swearing, I'm holding myself back now… but honestly I don't see anything wrong with swearing, it gives a level of higher insight on how angry the character is. Well, I'll think about it.**

**Until next time guys!**


	13. The Forest of Death

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be hanging out with my boy Akira Toriyama at my mansion while my butler Kishi fetched us our drinks… eh, probably not, :D.**

**Here be the forest, where stupid genin die… those foreign nin won't know what hit them! They'll describe it as loud, blond, and terrifying.**

…**Ino…?**

101010

_Buddy you're a young man hard man,__  
__Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day,__  
__You got blood on yo' face,__  
__You big disgrace,__  
__Wavin' your banner all over the place._

_We will, we will, rock you!__  
__We will, we will, rock you!_

We Will Rock You - Queen

101010

"This is stupid!" Naruto hissed, "Why are we hiding? We can just go and beat him up! There's three of us!"

"He's a Hyuuga, dumbass." Ino whispered back, "You know they're really tough!"

"Luckily he doesn't seem to be using his bloodline," Shikamaru added, "Otherwise he would know where we are for sure."

"I already know." The Hyuuga called over to them, and the three genin froze, how did he know? His bloodline was deactivated!

"Don't worry; I'll distract him with my womanly charms!" Ino said quickly, sauntering out of the bush.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "I didn't know Ino _had _womanly charms."

Shikamaru groaned, "She doesn't. Get ready."

"Should I call my bunshin in?"

"Not yet, stick to the plan."

Ino smiled seductively, but to her surprise the Hyuuga didn't even blush. _'He's even more stoic than Sasuke-kun!'_

"Hey," She purred, running a finger across his chest, "Forget about my teammates and come have some fun with me."

"Don't touch me."

'_Is he gay or something?'_

"Come on," Ino insisted, "It'll be-"

Before she could finish, a flash of orange and yellow came out of nowhere and sent a flying kick at Neji. The Hyuuga dodged out of the way quickly, and suddenly Naruto was standing in his place, facing him.

"Give us your scroll!" Naruto yelled, Neji still didn't have his bloodline activated so he shouldn't notice…

"Why would I do that?" Neji smirked, "Weaklings like you… you should just get out of here before I take _your _scroll."

"Why should we leave?" Naruto replied with a smile, "You're the one who can't even move."

Neji scoffed, but tried to move… and found he couldn't. He strained his eyes to look down and saw dark black shadow leading off his own, in his periphery he could now see a third genin in the bushes, the Nara.

"Kagemane..." Neji growled, "Let me go now!"

"I don't think so." Shikamaru drawled, "Ino, check him for the scroll."

Ino gave Neji a wink before patting down his person, "Gladly."

The Yamanaka girl quickly found the scroll in a baggy pocket, "It's the Earth scroll, which means we're done!"

Neji was trying his hardest to break free of the technique that had bound him, but he wasn't having much luck. "You can't hold me forever, you'll have to let go… then I'll take both scrolls from you!"

"I don't think so." Shikamaru responded, "Naruto?"

"Right! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly over fifty clones appeared; ten dove and tackled Neji, holding him down. The technique broke its hold on him when they did, but by the time he was able to wrestle free of the annoying blonds, his attackers were gone. In their place were a lot of solid clones, Neji cursed at his own foolishness as he began to fight them off, if he hurried he would be able to track the three who had took the scroll, no doubt they would head to the tower.

Growling, Neji began to attack the clones furiously, they wouldn't escape him!

101010

Things weren't going so well for Team 7. They had managed to make it halfway to the tower, but then they were attacked by a lone Rain ninja who apparently thought they would be easy to beat.

Although they had made quick work of the idiot who thought he could beat them on his own, he had no scroll. They decided to just knock him out and leave him, as they didn't really see the point of killing someone they obviously had at their mercy. Team 7 continued their trek through the forest, keeping their eyes open for more opponents or traps.

It was then when they were almost blown away from some kind of powerful wind jutsu. At first all three had expected Naruto to appear, but then again attacking anyone in the back wasn't their friend's style. Instead a strange Grass-nin appeared, again alone. Unfortunately he wasn't so easy to beat like the lone Rain-nin.

Not taking any chances, they all engaged the ninja at once, but Sakura was quickly knocked aside, as was Aiko. The Grass ninja stated he was here to test Sasuke's ability, and wanted to see what the Sharingan could truly do. Sasuke wasn't one to disappoint, and attack their enemy in earnest.

Sasuke seemed to do well for awhile, but even with his Sharingan moving to the second level (A second comma mark appeared in each eye) during the fight, he was no match for the amused ninja from the Grass. Sasuke's Raiton and Katon attacks were very fast, but the other ninja had no problem dodging them all, laughing much of the time at Sasuke's wasted efforts.

Even when Sasuke pinned the other genin to a tree with wire and used his most powerful fire attack, Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu… the other ninja simply dissolved into mud, a clone.

Then the ninja did the strangest thing yet, he _bit _Sasuke, who cried out in pain as a black mark took shape on the skin of his neck.

"Sasuke!" Aiko cried out in horror, "What the hell did you do?" Aiko rushed the Grass ninja, who blocked all of her attacks easily, before pinning her to a tree.

"You, Aiko-chan… you are such a disappointment." The Grass-nin tsked, "Thirteen, yet you have not activated the Sharingan? Obviously the talent of the Uchiha clan was not passed to a weak little girl like you."

Aiko couldn't reply as the other ninja had cut off her air. She was growing delirious and felt herself blacking out. The last thing she heard was,

"Now your brother is mine… the property of Orochimaru."

101010

The temporary Team 10 was not stupid enough to run a straight path towards the tower, they knew a genius like Neji would eventually beat all of the clones and come after them, looking for blood. Shikamaru directed his teammates to make it look like they were heading a straight path, but knew Neji would sense something was wrong when they stopped leaving clues as they went off of the straight path.

Hopefully he wouldn't know which direction they turned to go instead. The team had already spent a night in the forest, Naruto had a few clones catch a wild hare and kill it, and Ino had been averse to eating a 'bunny' but Naruto insisted that they needed the food. Their fire was kept small, and the team did their best to filter the smoke.

Because they didn't take the straight route, it took hours to make any real progress through the thick forest. It didn't help that Shikamaru insisted that they avoid other teams, rationalizing that they already had a scroll.

What really helped their recon was the fact that they had clones of Naruto spread out in all direction, giving them a feel of where their opponents were. If Naruto made an intense effort to concentrate, he could receive flashes of what his clones were seeing, it wasn't the most ideal way to get recon but it was the safest.

Using Naruto's clones they were able to avoid all direct contact, even though many of the blond's clones were destroyed in the effort to avoid detection. Naruto really didn't like it, they were a smart team, and they could take on any opponent that got in their way.

Shikamaru disagreed; he wasn't sure how well he could hold a team together with his technique, especially when he was using his stamina up in their trek towards the tower. Naruto silently believed that this was the boy's own fault for not even attempting to train his reserves up to a higher level.

Both of his teammates were pretty slow, they didn't have his endurance. They had to stop regularly because Ino or Shikamaru needed a rest. Naruto had to remind himself that without Shikamaru's plan or technique, they wouldn't have gotten the scroll in the first place… but it was easier to be annoyed with the fact that he was stuck on a team that didn't take training seriously.

Constantly he thought of Team 7, and how they were doing. No doubt they were moving faster than Team 10. If they ran into a team, Naruto was sure that the three were competent to handle it. Most likely without the dirty tricks that Team 10 pulled as well. Sasuke and Aiko were great in taijutsu, as were their stamina and chakra reserves. Sakura was a bit behind them, but with all her training she was far from useless.

Naruto was definitely confident in his team because Sasuke (as annoying as he was,) had the Sharingan on his side.

That was why he was shocked when one of his clones stumbled onto a terrible scene. Aiko and Sasuke were knocked out and Sakura was fending off three Sound genin alone. The clone had destroyed itself to give Naruto an exact location that wasn't too far away. When he told the other two, Ino demanded immediately that they went to help.

Shikamaru didn't like it, but agreed that leaving Team 7 could definitely lead to their death, as they had witnessed the Sound team's viciousness against Kabuto when he simply made an offhand comment about them before the first exam. Naruto felt a stab of pride for his two teammates, sure they weren't the greatest ninja but they were definitely good friends.

101010

"Just give up." Dosu growled, "We don't have to kill you. Our orders were to kill Uchiha Sasuke only."

"You won't lay a hand on him!" Sakura replied, sounding more determined than she felt. Sure she had improved, but there were three of them and only one of her. Plus she had been awake for the whole night attending to Sasuke and Aiko. Right now she was running on adrenaline alone.

Still, she glared in defiance at the three genin, all of whom looked relatively fresh for their single day in the forest.

"I'll take care of this bitch." The Sound girl decided, stepping forward. She glared at Dosu, "Since you're too afraid to fight girls."

"Kin," The other boy of the team warned, "Orochimaru-sama said kill Sasuke before anything."

"Shut up, Zaku." Kin replied, "She's in the way, she's going to die."

"You work for… for Orochimaru?" Sakura remembered the terrible man, her teammates had been knocked out by the snake-like ninja before he finally left, leaving her alone to tend to them.

"That's right." Kin sneered, "Now you're going to learn what happens to those who get in the way of his plans."

The girl from Sound attacked furiously, her speed was fast and Taijutsu was good… but so was Sakura's. Quickly she used a trick she learned from fighting Naruto, pushing Kin off balance with an elbow to the shoulder before following up with a slash of her kunai. Naruto would usually follow with a simple punch, but Sakura didn't feel like being that nice.

Kin cried out as her arm was deeply cut by the kunai. It fell to her side loosely, and she could barely move it now. Before her teammates could even voice their surprise, Sakura had slammed a powerful punch to her face, knocking her out cold. The female ninja fell backwards and didn't move again.

"Dammit!" Zaku cursed, "That bitch killed her!"

"Only knocked out," Dosu observed, "Better than we thought. Together, Zaku?"

The other boy nodded, and Sakura's heart fell. Their caution wasn't necessary; she was barely standing at the moment. That chakra enhanced punch to Kin's face was the last of her reserves, she was running on empty.

As the boys approached however, a voice rang from the treetops, "Two on one? Do you have no honor?"

Suddenly a green clad boy that Sakura recognized as Lee landed in front of her, his hand up and out in a loose stance. Lee was a weird dresser, and apparently had a bit of a crush on her… but Sakura could have never been more relieved to see the strange genin.

"Do not worry, Sakura-san." Lee assured, "I will save you! Then… we will go out!"

Sakura's mouth dropped as Lee attacked the other two genin furiously, driving them backwards easily. His speed was phenomenal, but Sakura had already seen that it was when the boy had defeated Sasuke.

"Zankuuha!" Zaku cried out, pointed his hands palm out at Lee, and Sakura watched as a huge blast of wind flew out towards the older Leaf genin. Lee was undeterred; he easily avoided the attack and leapt into the air sending a spinning roundhouse kick at Zaku.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee announced, and his attack sent Zaku flying backwards with a small grunt of surprise. Dosu had suffered his own attack from Lee and was slowly rising again.

"It would have been best…" Lee started, before quickly appearing behind Dosu, "…If you had stayed down!"

The bandages unraveled from around Lee's arms, wrapping around the surprised Dosu. Sakura recalled seeing the beginning of this attack in the fight against Sasuke, but Lee had never finished it because his teacher broke up the fight.

The green clad ninja flew into the air; Dosu stuck wrapped in his bandages was pulled along easily. Lee seemed to be moving even faster than before, to Sakura's amazement. The boy started swirling around in a twister of green and white.

"Omote Renge!"

Sakura noticed several things at this moment; Zaku had risen and slammed his own fists into the ground, sending a pressurized air burst into the ground. But instead of directing it at Sakura or Lee, he sent it to the area where Dosu would have hit if Lee's attack had finished.

Instead of a sickening crunch, Lee's release of Dosu sent the boy into a patch of softened earth courtesy of Zaku. Dosu groaned, but quickly rose from what should have been his tomb, looking relatively fine. Lee on the other hand looked terrible; it was obvious that the attack had taken a lot out of him.

"Even with Zaku's interference, that hurt." Dosu said ominously, "You will pay for that." The two Sound genin began their approach again.

"R-Run, Sakura-san!" Lee grit his teeth, he shouldn't have used the Primary Lotus, even though he was protecting someone precious to him. The girl did not run, however, instead she pulled out her kunai again.

"I'm not going to leave you, Lee-san."

"Don't worry, you'll die together." Zaku promised, his eyes were alight with anger. The two boys were almost upon them when suddenly three new genin appeared in front of the downed Lee and tired Sakura.

"No one has to die today." Shikamaru stated; glad they had arrived in time.

Ino glanced behind them, "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"Fine, Ino." Sakura was relieved, Naruto was here! The blond boy had not turned; instead Sakura could see he was glaring heatedly at the two Sound-nin.

"Leave now!" Naruto said furiously, "Or we'll make you."

"It's the loud kid." Zaku smirked, "I've wanted to kill you for awhile now…" The boy formed seals that Sakura now recognized.

"Naruto watch out!"

"Zankuuha!"

Naruto watched as a blast of what seemed to be compressed air was sent at him. Shikamaru and Ino quickly dived to pull Lee and Sakura out of the way, but Naruto did the opposite, Naruto raised a palm, slammed his chakra forward and captured the air attack with ease, dispersing Zaku's chakra and the attack itself. Even though it had been laced with Zaku

"What the…?" Zaku was extremely confused, what had just happened?

Naruto wasn't done, with a few hand gestures; he formed several sickles of air and sent them at their surprised Sound opponents. The boys were still able to make the effort to dodge, however. They got out of the way and turned to look as the blades of air collapsed several large trees before dying out. Naruto could have kept up the attack, but decided on one final ultimatum.

"Leave." Naruto glared firmly, "I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"Lee, what the hell are you doing?" Everyone turned to look at the two newcomers; Naruto recognized one as Neji, who didn't look happy to see Team 10. The other was Lee's second teammate, Tenten.

"They're swarming like roaches!" Dosu cursed, they had no chance of killing Uchiha Sasuke now.

"Just helping," Lee chuckled weakly, "They are our fellow genin, after all."

"Looks like help isn't necessary." Neji observed, looking past them.

The others followed his eyes, and Sakura gasped, "Sasuke-kun!"

Uchiha Sasuke was indeed standing, but his body was warped and surrounded by what seemed to be purple chakra. It flowed around him with a sickly power that Sakura knew wasn't Sasuke's own.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's voice was different as well, deeper, "Who did this to you…?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, "The Sound team, they said they're here to kill you, they said that Orochimaru guy sent them!"

Sasuke glared at the Sound genin, and Naruto could see his face was half covered by strange marks, alight in black flame. What the hell had happened? Naruto had never seen Sasuke like this before, his Sharingan was activated… was this part of the Uchiha bloodline?

The Uchiha moved, it was so quick that Naruto couldn't even see a blur, one second he was behind and then he was slamming a fist into Dosu's face. The genin fell back with a cry of pain and surprise.

Sasuke then turned upon Zaku, who furiously let out a wind attack that should have decimated the other genin. Instead Sasuke had somehow avoided it all, getting behind the Sound-nin, grasping him by the arms and putting a foot on his back, forcing him an awkward kneeling position.

Naruto suddenly had a sick suspicion on what Sasuke was trying to do, one look at the malicious grin on Sasuke's face and the blond knew there was something seriously wrong with his teammate. Zaku's face contorted in pain, as Sasuke started pulling on his arms.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped, as Ino looked on in horror. Sasuke's maniacal grin simply widened with Zaku's increased cries of pain. A moment before Zaku's arms would have snapped, Sasuke was forcibly removed from the boy by Naruto's fist.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, rubbing his cheek but looking fine otherwise, "I'll forgive you for that… don't get in my way again."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled back, a little fear of this demon-like Sasuke coloring his voice, "This isn't the real you, what's going on?"

"You don't know anything about me!" Sasuke shot back, "This power… it is new. But I like it, and I will use it for myself to accomplish my goals…"

"It's wrong!" Naruto insisted, "Stop it, now!"

"Are you going to make me?" Sasuke's smile disappeared, "Don't make me destroy you."

"Please Sasuke-kun." Sakura pleaded, stepping closer to the two boys, "Stop this… can't you see it's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong." Sasuke insisted angrily, "Don't you see what I can do now? Don't you see…?"

"Its not you…" Sakura replied softly, and she pulled Sasuke into a hug. The Uchiha boy seemed shocked, but didn't stop her. His hands fell loosely to his sides, and Naruto watched in surprise as the black markings began to fall away, moving backwards towards a strange looking seal on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura…" Ino choked behind him, and Shikamaru shushed her quietly. Naruto's tense shoulders dropped as Sasuke fainted into Sakura's arms. The Uchiha crumpled to the ground, and Sakura gently lowered him.

Naruto moved to her side, "I'll help you carry him." The blond silently picked up the boy from Sakura's weak arms; he could see the girl was weary. Naruto held the knocked out Uchiha over his shoulder; he turned back to the two Sound genin who were groaning in pain from what Sasuke had done.

"Leave now." Naruto growled, "Before I finish what Sasuke started. Leave your scroll as well."

Dosu place his Heaven scroll on the ground, "You have us outnumbered. We surrender." Dosu then helped Zaku stand, before picking up the downed Kin. The three nin quietly disappeared back into the forest.

Naruto carried Sasuke back to where Aiko was lying. His other teammate had no injuries other than some nasty strangulation marks around her throat… but she seemed to be breathing normally.

"I want my scroll, Uzumaki." Neji demanded.

Shikamaru whispered a question to Sakura, "What kind of scroll do you have?" Sakura searched Sasuke's pouch to insure the Heaven scroll they had was still with him.

"We need your Earth scroll." Shikamaru told Neji, "But we'll give you the Heaven scroll we got from the Sound-nin instead."

"This isn't a negotiation." Neji growled.

"I think it is." Naruto snapped back, "Lee is in no condition to fight, so it's four of us against two of you." Naruto was bluffing a bit, Sakura didn't look like she should even be standing, but they would still outnumber Gai's team three to two if it came to that.

"We don't want to fight fellow Leaf-nin." Tenten assured, "We'll take your deal. Just let us take Lee and leave."

"Tenten-" Neji started, but the girl glared at the Hyuuga genius and he fell silent. Tenten obviously wasn't going to help him if he engaged these genin, and if they did fight, Lee might get injured. Neji wouldn't admit it, but his strange teammate had grown on him. He didn't want to start a fight that could end up with Lee ending even worse off.

"Fine." Neji replied grudgingly, "Give us the Heaven scroll and we'll leave you alone."

Naruto tossed it over obligingly, Neji threw Lee over his shoulder and the other Konoha team left the rookies behind. Naruto turned to Shikamaru and stated,

"We're not leaving them."

"I didn't say we were going to."

"I just wanted to make it clear." Naruto turned to Sakura, "How long has Aiko-chan been asleep?"

"Since last night…" Sakura was having trouble keeping her own eyes open, "I'm so tired, Naruto…"

"Sleep," Naruto replied, smiling for the first time, "We'll take care of you now."

With that assurance, Sakura closed her eyes. Naruto would never let them down even if he was on another team. That was why her loud blond teammate was wonderful.

101010

"It's stupid to stay here."

"My clones have the area guarded and scouted out, Shika."

"I mean we should just leave them behind, I know they're your team but right now they're the enemy." Shikamaru tried to persuade his blond teammate that it was better to leave their fellows behind.

Naruto had quickly located them a defensible area to rest and tend to Team 7. They had only been there for an hour, but already Shikamaru was expressing his well founded doubts about the situation.

"Sasuke could wake up and try and kill us, Naruto." Shikamaru persisted.

Naruto glared, "I'm not leaving, Shikamaru."

"They aren't your team now."

"They're our friends!" Naruto shot back, "Stop thinking so damn logically and remember that!"

"He's right, Shika." Ino tiredly put in, "They're our friends."

"We're their friends," Shikamaru conceded, "But are they ours? You saw what Sasuke did; he could kill us, or at least force us to give up our Earth scroll. Leave some bunshin here Naruto. We'll go on; if there's trouble then we'll turn back."

"No."

"Damn you two!" Shikamaru cursed, "This isn't a game, the people in here will kill us! Our objective is to make it to the tower once we have the two scrolls, and we have them!"

"If we leave," Ino replied, "And someone from Team 7 dies because we weren't here… could you live with yourself, Shika?"

Shikamaru was silent.

"Those who don't follow the rules are trash. But those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash." Naruto quoted his own sensei.

"They're not our teammates," Shikamaru halfheartedly replied, "But you're right. We'll stay."

Ino gave him a mock salute, "Thanks, Leader-sama." And Naruto gave his lazy teammate a broad grin, all anger lost.

Less than twenty minutes later, Aiko woke up… she assured them that she was fine, and while they were explaining what had happened, Sasuke woke up as well. The group tensed, but the Uchiha boy didn't go into a rage and attack them. Naruto had studied the seal, but he really knew nothing about fuuinjutsu. All he knew was that the seal was definitely a problem.

Aiko explained to them what happened, about their time in the forest and fighting Orochimaru who had easily defeated them alone. She also told them how he had bitten Sasuke and how the seal had formed.

"What is it?" Aiko fearfully said, touching the black markings on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke hissed in pain, "Don't touch it!"

"Sorry!"

"We can get Kakashi-sensei to look at it when we get out of here," Naruto suggested, because really he had no better idea. Obviously that seal was what made Sasuke go crazy before, they had to get it fixed.

"I've been thinking about how to get another scroll," Shikamaru spoke up for the first time in a bit, "Naruto, your chakra reserves are fine, right?"

"I'm pretty close to full." The blond confirmed, "I'm just maintaining the bunshin that are surrounding the perimeter."

"Alright, we need to find a clearing…"

101010

"It's my turn to carry the scroll!" Naruto insisted.

"You're too stupid," Ino snorted derisively, "You'll drop it or something!"

"Troublesome… let me carry it." Shikamaru tried to end the argument, but his teammates continued to quarrel over the scroll.

"What do we have here?" A Mist-nin snickered, "Three lost little genin."

The Mist team walked out confidently into the clearing, "We could hear you yelling at each other for miles!"

"Troublesome… now we have to fight another team."

Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru turned to face the other team, Ino said, "Hey what don't you get out of here! We're kind of busy!"

"Troublesome… we should just surrender the scroll and run."

"I don't think you get it." The leader of the other team sneered, "We're gonna take that scroll and kill you!"

"Troublesome…"

"Er… don't you mean take it, and then leave us alone?" Naruto asked hopefully, "We're kind of tired, we just ran away from another team."

"Yeah, I think I broke a nail." Ino complained, "I'm tired of this exam, I give up!"

"Troublesome… meh… troublesome…"

The three Mist-nin glanced at each other; they had lucked out finding this bunch of idiots. "You take the others," The leader said excitedly, "I want to kill the stupid blond in orange!"

"Alright!"

"Hey, I can't move! What the hell?"

The three genin popped out of existence before the Mist ninja, and the real Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru stepped out of the bushes. Shikamaru held the seal for his favorite jutsu, "Man, I can't believe this trick keeps working."

"I broke a nail?" Ino asked Naruto in disbelief, "When have I ever complained about _that_?"

"Uh… yesterday." Naruto chuckled weakly.

"Naruto," Shikamaru paused, "While we're on the subject, I do not start every sentence with 'troublesome.'"

"Let us go you brats!" One of the Mist-nin yelled.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah right, why would we do that? Shut up before we slit your throats."

"You don't have the guts!"

"Keep talking," Naruto gave them a feral grin, "Maybe we'll see how _your _guts look like."

"We're wasting time, Naruto stop messing around and grab their scroll." Shikamaru glanced around warily, "We're too exposed out here."

Naruto searched the enemy ninja, who glared furiously at him. Finally he found the scroll in the weapon pouch, he held it up triumphantly, and it was the Earth scroll.

"Got it!" Naruto turned away, and then paused. "One last thing…"

Naruto whipped around and slammed his fist into the lead Mist-nin's face, knocking him out cold. He did the same with the other two.

"Why didn't we just do this with Neji?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Because he's one of us."

"Aww Shika you do have a heart!"

101010

**Almost out of the forest, I realize I'm moving through the first two exams kind of quick, but I promise that the prelims, the month before the third exam, and then the third exam itself will be a lot longer. I think I just don't like writing scenes that aren't really necessary to the plot, especially when they get explained or talked about later, like Team 8's journey through the forest.**

**Also, my fic has been placed on Television Tropes Fanfic Recommendations General Fic page... sniff, I'm so proud. Lol, well its a really awesome site, basically like a C2 that's very picky and reviews and summaries of recommended stories. Very cool place for basically all fanfiction. I've found more than a few on there that I haven't even seen before, and I've seen a lot!**


	14. A Short Break

**Disclaimer: There are two things I will never understand, Lady Gaga's fame and why I don't own Naruto… ah well.**

**We're getting out of the Forest!... early? What happens when you put a lot of excited kid ninjas in the same building? Hopefully nothing explodes…**

101010

_When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear,__  
__I'd never guess how we ever could have got here,__  
__You can say what you say when the lights go down,__  
__So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth._

_I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I outta,__  
__Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you wanna,__  
__I can't depend in the end you know I thought you were my friend,__  
__Just stop, just stop, just stop, I think I got it._

Celebrity Status – Marianas Trench (**This song is stuck in my head.**)

101010

After Team 10's easy defeat of the Mist team, they headed back to where they had left the bedraggled Team 7. The three met Aiko and Sasuke at the temporary hiding spot, and handed the grateful Uchiha girl the scroll. Sakura was still sleeping peacefully.

"Thanks for helping us out like this," Aiko hugged Naruto, who blushed.

Ino complained, "You don't blush like that when I hug you!"

"You hug everyone!" Naruto shot back, "A hug from Aiko-chan is special!"

"What's that mean!"

"No fighting." Shikamaru ordered, "We need to get to the tower, I would say we're three quarters of the way there… are you guys good to run?"

"I'm pretty well rested." Aiko said, glad to drive the subject away from Naruto's 'hug life,' and Sasuke grunted as well.

"Was that a positive or a negative grunt?" Ino asked curiously.

"Positive," Naruto confirmed, "You get used to telling these sorts of things with him."

Sasuke glared.

"See, he's angry now."

Thankfully no more arguments were started as Shikamaru got them back on track. Naruto was the freshest, so he carried Sakura in his arms bridal style, her head resting in the crook of his arm.

Ino pointed out, "You didn't carry Sasuke that way."

"That's because Sakura-chan deserves better treatment than Sasuke-teme." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Shut up Naruto."

"Okay Sasuke, next time I'll carry you like this… I didn't know you were like that though." Naruto raised a suggestive brow.

"Stop messing with Sasuke, Naruto." Shikamaru ordered although he too was smiling.

Aiko patted Sasuke on the back, "It's alright Sasuke-chan, I always expected as much."

"…Hn. You're not funny neechan."

Using the same tactic as the day before, they avoided all teams using Naruto's bunshin as perimeter guards, whenever the clones saw a team or were attacked; the genin shifted their route to go around the team. It was very difficult for Naruto to communicate with his bunshin, but if he concentrated and spiked his chakra, he could give one word orders to adjust for a new position.

It took more than a few hours, but they finally made it to the tower. There was only one entrance, and it opened into a large bare room. The only thing that adorned the white walls was some kind of saying or quotation.

"If you lack…" Ino started, but there was a word missing, "Seek wisdom and become prepared."

"And if you lack… something," Naruto continued, "Run through the fields and gain strength. I recognize this quotation from an academy textbook."

"You can read, Naruto?" Ino mocked, but Naruto grinned good naturedly.

"Yes I can, Ino-chan. We all can't do our hair all day… anyways, the missing words are 'Heaven' and 'Earth,' this is a quote from the Third Hokage. It's one of his favorite sayings."

"Maybe that means we should open our scrolls." Shikamaru suggested.

"All at the same time?" Ino asked, but Shikamaru shook his head in disagreement.

"Just one of the Heaven scrolls and one of the Earth."

Aiko opened an Earth scroll, and Ino opened the Heaven scroll she was carrying. Sasuke recognized the basic seal array, "Quick, throw those to the ground!"

To their amazement, Iruka-sensei appeared before them.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily, "We passed the second test, right?"

Iruka looked surprised to see them as well, "Well looks like all of the rookies passed… I have to say I'm impressed with you guys! All together?"

"We helped them out," Sasuke quipped, and Naruto glared at him but he noticed Sasuke's smile.

"Was that a joke, teme?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I'm very funny, you know."

"Hn." Naruto mocked.

"Come now boys," Iruka shook his head, "Haven't you grown out of this from the academy?"

"They're still little kids, Iruka-sensei." Aiko rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Iruka noticed that Sakura was passed out in Naruto's arms, "Sakura! Is she alright?"

"Chakra exhaustion only," Shikamaru assured, "Is there a place we can rest up?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes of course, it must have been quite an ordeal… that forest has been known to tear genin apart."

"It wasn't so tough," Naruto bragged, "I've gotten way stronger since the Academy, Iruka-sensei."

"You'll have to tell me all about it," Iruka smiled, "But let's get Sakura to a medic to ensure she'll be fine."

Iruka led them through the tower halls, it seemed pretty empty. "Where is everyone, Iruka-sensei?" Aiko questioned.

"The genin who have already passed are either in their private rooms or training, the mess hall should be empty around now, since dinner finished an hour ago."

"I'm starving." Ino moaned, "Look, I'm practically emaciated."

"That's a big word Ino," Shikamaru observed, "Maybe Naruto isn't the only one whose been learning to read."

"Now you have jokes." Ino retorted, "You never smiled once in the damn forest."

"People were trying to kill us in the forest. I'm looking forward to some good rest and relaxation now."

"Here we are," Iruka interrupted, opening a nondescript wooden door. The genin shuffled into a medic bay, with several beds. A female medic-nin met them at the door, "Oh my, another one?"

"I'm afraid so Matsuko-san." Iruka replied grimly, "Luckily she's only suffering from chakra exhaustion."

"That's good." Matsuko sighed in relief, "None of the… others, need anything, do they?" Naruto didn't miss the faint look of distaste sent at him.

"No, we're fine." Aiko assured her, missing the look completely. The rest were tired as well, only Shikamaru caught it. He had noticed that most people in the village treated Naruto like crap, but he still didn't know why.

Matsuko gestured to a bed, "Put her down… _carefully_." As if she expected Naruto to drop her on the floor or something. Naruto laid Sakura down as gently as possible on the bed, and then stepped away silently.

The medic-nin immediately began to run some simple diagnostic jutsu, "Minor chakra exhaustion." Matsuko confirmed, "She'll be fine in a few hours."

"Good." Iruka smiled, "Let's get you kids settled, you have a few days before the exam officially ends."

The genin left the ward, leaving Sakura behind under the careful watch of Matsuko. Iruka now led them into a new area; this one had signs and directions. Iruka began to point stuff out.

"Here is the training area that you'll be allowed to use during scheduled hours." Iruka pointed to a door, "Over there is the mess hall…"

"…and here are the dorms." Iruka finished, entering an area with more doors. This was a bit more open, like another room that was surrounded by doors on all sides. In the middle of the area sat Team 8 who waved them over to the grouping of couches.

"Took you guys long enough!" Kiba grinned.

"W-Where is S-Sakura-san?" Hinata asked worriedly, they assured the timid girl that Sakura was just resting off chakra depletion. The genin began to chat, and Iruka interrupted to point out their rooms.

"Ino, you and Sakura will be bunking together. Hinata I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Aiko?"

Hinata shook her head, it wasn't a problem.

"Alright, Shikamaru, you will bunk with Sasuke. Naruto you will be alone for now."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, "My own room!"

"Naruto you have your own apartment," Iruka rolled his eyes, "Don't act silly. Most likely another team of genin will show up and you'll be sharing."

"Aww but you wouldn't do that, Iruka-sensei… I'm your favorite!"

"Oh Naruto…" Iruka muttered, but he was smiling, "You are indeed one of my favorite students."

"Hah! I'm the favorite." Naruto bragged.

"I thought I was the favorite?" Aiko gave Iruka her patented puppy dog eyes.

Iruka sputtered, "Naruto you're _one_ of my favorites! Aiko, you are also one of my favorites-"

"What about me?" Kiba asked, enraged.

Iruka quickly threw his hands in the air, "You're all my favorites! I promise!"

The genin were silent, and then Naruto coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm the real favorite.'

"I give up." Iruka groaned, "I have to go now, in case I'm needed to greet another team." Iruka quickly exited the room after promising Naruto that he would visit them at breakfast the next morning. A few minutes later, a Chuunin delivered some dinner for the hungry genin. It was simply leftover chicken and rice, but to the genin it was heaven after badly cooked forest critters.

"You should have let me cook, Ino-chan." Naruto complained, "You really burned that rabbit."

"Oh please! Everyone knows that boys can't cook!" Ino retorted.

"I can so cook!" Naruto shot back, "Definitely better than you! My rabbit doesn't taste like charcoal!"

It descended into petty bickering before Shikamaru insisted that Naruto could prove _later _that he could cook better than Ino, because right now they were giving him a headache.

The genin spent the rest of the evening in the little common area, swapping stories about what had gone on when they had entered the forest. Team 8 had a relatively easy time getting through, tricking a weak team in a similar way that Team 10 had to get the second scroll. Kiba's nose and Shino's bugs allowed them to make it around other enemy teams to get to the tower without another battle.

They listened with open mouths as Aiko explained how they had run into Orochimaru and how he had defeated all three of them without even trying. Team 10 had already heard the story in summary, but this time Aiko explained it fully. Sasuke displayed his seal reluctantly on Aiko's command, but none of the genin knew much about seals, it wasn't really a subject genin covered while they were still trying to get a handle on the basics.

"Speaking of freaky ninja," Kiba glanced around furtively, "We saw that Gaara guy in the forest… and his team is the only other one here so far."

"H-He… k-killed three R-Rain-nin…" Hinata whispered, looking fearful.

Even Shino nodded, "My bugs tell me that we must be wary of him."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"They have trouble communicating the specific reason, the best way I can translate it is 'danger.'"

Kiba shuddered, "Akamaru is afraid of him… he smells like blood. A lot of blood… all the time."

Naruto was silent; he really didn't know _what_ to make of Gaara. The boy was strange, he always looked emotionless… yet Naruto remembered the brief moment their eyes had met, and Naruto had felt the bloodlust pouring off him… how could someone be like that all the time?

Gaara killed without hesitation or discrimination it seemed, completely different from the way Naruto believed a ninja should fight. He _always_ gave his opponent a chance to surrender, to leave. It was only fair… people made mistakes; they should be given a chance to correct them.

Sakura appeared a few hours later, being led by Anko. The girl had been a bit confused why she had woken up in a medic bay and not in the forest, at first fearing that they had failed. The medic-nin there had assured the pink haired genin that they _had _passed, and commandeered Anko to deliver her to the genin rest area.

"I don't see why I had to bring the pink haired brat." Anko complained to them, "Do I look like a damn babysitter? I'm a Jounin!"

"_Special_ Jounin." Kiba put in helpfully, "Doesn't that mean you're like a… I dunno, lesser Jounin?"

"No!" Anko growled, "It means I was elected to Jounin by Hokage-sama himself! When he chooses, I will be upgraded to full Jounin status!"

"Oh so you _are _special!" Naruto nodded in understanding, "You're not good enough for Jounin yet, but the old man felt bad for you so he made a special section for you to make you feel better!"

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Anko shouted, "You stupid brat! You'd never get it, you're too dumb!"

"Take that back!"

"She's kind of right Naruto," Ino smiled, "You are pretty stupid."

"You too?" Naruto pouted, "No one's on my side!"

"I-I d-don't think y-you're stupid, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata put in helpfully, with a blush.

Naruto swung around and pulled the very surprised Hyuuga girl into a hug crying, "Oh Hinata-chan! At least you love me- eh?"

Hinata had fainted.

"Hinata-chan? Oh no she fainted! Is she sick or something! Her face is all red!"

Kiba shook his head in disgust, "Geez Naruto, you _are _an idiot." Aiko gently took Hinata from Naruto's arms.

"We should go to bed," The Uchiha girl suggested, "It's getting kind of late."

"What's wrong with Hinata-chan?" Naruto whined, worried for his friend.

"She's fine," Ino rolled her eyes, "Aiko is right, let's go to bed…"

"Help me with Hinata, Ino."

Ino and Aiko carried Hinata into the room she would be sharing with Aiko for the night. The other genin also retired to their own rooms, Naruto bragging again that he had his own.

Despite his boasting, Naruto tossed and turned in his unfamiliar bed that night. In some ways it was much comfier than his lumpy mattress at home, but Naruto had grown used to feeling of his own bed. Even the smell felt off, Naruto was used to smelling either his apartment or nature; he either slept under the stars or safe in his own apartment.

It didn't help that even though they were on a little reprieve from the competition, they were still _in _it. A few rooms away a dark killer slept, Naruto didn't understand Gaara, and he didn't understand what drove him to kill. What would stop him from waking up and deciding to kill him? Or even worse, one of his friends?

He thought of Gaara's sand, as Kiba described it. Moving autonomously it would wrap his friends up and squeeze the life out of them. Naruto didn't want to die, but he would toss his life away in a second if it meant protecting one of his friends. They all had such wonderful lives to continue… families, friends, and talents that Naruto had none of.

Naruto loved his village, from afar he had watched and seen the true faces of the Konoha villagers, they hated him because they didn't understand him… and he could forgive them for that. They didn't love him, but they loved his friends… they revered Sasuke and Aiko. Yes, he would give his life for any one of them.

He posted a Kage Bunshin on watch outside in the common area, if Gaara tried anything to harm his friends, then Naruto would retaliate. Even if he couldn't beat the Sand-nin, he would ensure that the adults heard the ruckus and came running before the insane redhead could harm anyone else. With his bunshin in place, Naruto eventually fell to sleep, content for now.

101010

Sakura yawned as she awoke, sunlight was streaming in through the window of the room she and Ino were sharing. It was dim through the thick trees of the forest outside, but Sakura felt the warmth on her face. With a contented sigh, she pushed away the rough covers of her bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, but it was fine.

The pink haired girl felt fully recuperated from her experience in the Forest of Death, she was proud of herself… sure she wasn't able to defeat all three Sound-nin alone, but she had done her part to protect her team.

'_You would have died without Naruto and Lee.'_ A contemptuous side of her pointed out.

She argued, _'There were three of them.' _

'_You're still too weak, Sakura-chan.'_

'_I'm going to get even stronger after this.' _Sakura promised, but she doubted herself even now. It wasn't the first time she had assured herself that she would get serious about training. Sure, she had really gotten into it before Wave… but afterwards she was barely keeping up with conditioning her body. Instead Sakura had taken to spending more time with Ino, Hinata, and Aiko, while constantly checking to make sure that Sasuke was still _there_.

It had been a terrifying experience, Sakura didn't know if she loved Sasuke… but she cared for him deeply. To see him dead, to see Aiko cry over him, and to feel her own tears wet her cheeks… it was one of the worst moments of her life.

When he had awoken, she had hardly believed it. Sasuke wasn't dead, he was alive… how could she possibly let him out of her sight again?

"Ino wake up," Sakura whispered, shaking her blond friend by the shoulder.

The other girl groaned, but her ninja training forced her to open her eyes. Squinting in the sunlight, Ino smiled at Sakura, "Good morning Sakura-chan."

"Mmm, I think you slept in the wrong bed to be calling me that." Sakura replied playfully.

Ino laughed, "You're still funny, Sakura."

"Why did we stop being friends?"

"You know why." Ino replied quietly, the laughter gone. "We both wanted Sasuke-kun."

Sakura grimaced; it was a cutting reminder of why Ino and she could never be best friends again.

"And you've won." Ino continued, and Sakura's head snapped up. Ino's expression was serious, "Sakura-chan… you obviously love Sasuke-kun."

"But you-"

"I liked Sasuke-kun," Ino admitted, "I still do… but what you did for him in the forest… I was so afraid of him, I couldn't even move. You brought him back. Sakura you accepted him and brought him back."

"I just…" Sakura helplessly searched for the words to express herself. "I knew he wasn't himself, I just stopped him before he could do something he would regret."

Ino smiled and gave her a hug, "I couldn't have done what you did." Ino admitted, "In that moment I realized that I couldn't feel the way you did."

"Ino-chan…" Sakura hugged her, "I've missed you, you know?"

"I've said you've won Sasuke-kun, not me." Ino's lips tugged into a smile, her voice had regained its playfulness.

"Friends?" Sakura asked.

"Best friends." Ino confirmed, "Now let's get dressed. You can peek if you want."

"Don't tempt me!"

101010

"You know Hinata-chan, you have a great figure." Aiko noted, the other girl froze up like Aiko had figured she would.

"I don't know why you hide it under that huge jacket." Aiko continued, "I bet Naruto would definitely notice if you dressed a bit more like Kurenai-sensei…"

"I… um…" Hinata was more than a bit speechless, blushing like a tomato.

"Or Anko…"

"I-I couldn't!" Hinata looked horrified, imagining wearing the skimpy clothes of the Special Jounin. What her father would say alone… never mind Naruto!

"Oh Hinata," Aiko laughed, "You're very cute when you blush like that. Naruto is an idiot for not noticing what a great girl you are."

"B-But Aiko-san…" Hinata responded, "Naruto-kun… h-he likes _you_."

"What?" Aiko replied, confused. "Naruto doesn't think like that about me."

"I-I w-watched him…" Hinata whispered, "A-At the academy… I-I saw him l-look at you… I d-don't know a lot, b-but… I w-wished he would look a-at me like t-that…"

"I'm sure you were just imagining it." Aiko denied, "Naruto doesn't… I mean, he doesn't look at anyone that way. Especially me."

Aiko was trying to convince herself as well. Ever since teaming with Naruto, her feelings for him had been more than a little confusing. It didn't help that any time she suggested they go out to eat alone or something, Naruto refused. Aiko had thought that Naruto didn't like spending time with Sakura or Sasuke because they didn't exactly treat him well in the academy, so he didn't eat with them when they went out together as a team… especially considering all Sasuke ever wanted was udon.

But why did he deny her? Sure she hadn't talked to him in years… but she had barely talked to anyone in years since the incident, except Sasuke.

Hinata was wrong, Aiko decided. No matter what her feelings for Naruto, he definitely didn't like her like _that_. Hinata didn't press the topic, probably already feeling embarrassed from the direction it had gone. Aiko felt bad for her remarks, Hinata was a good girl, and she obviously didn't think that way. Like Naruto, she was an innocent spirit.

'_They would be _good_ together,'_ Aiko realized. It was such an unlikely pairing, the shy Hyuuga heiress and the loudmouth orphan. It was something out of a love story, coming from such different backgrounds but they seemed to mesh in some weird way in Aiko's mind.

If anyone deserved Naruto as a husband, it would be Hinata. He was sweet, caring, and he would be a great father… for a second Aiko pictured blond haired children with Sharingan eyes.

'_Sharingan eyes?'_ Aiko panicked, _'What am I thinking? I DON'T like Naruto like that… I don't!'_

The girls dressed in silence, but their thoughts were both on a certain orange clad ninja.

101010

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned, "You're already awake?"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her happily from the common area couch, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Sakura responded slowly, "I hope you slept too, we're still in this you know."

Ino popped out of the room too with a yawn, "Hey Naruto! Awake already?" The other blond plopped down next to her friend and temporary teammate and continued before he could reply to her query, "When is breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Hinata mentioned eight, I think." Sakura replied thoughtfully, "It's still a bit too early."

"But I'm hungry now!" Ino whined.

Sakura sighed, "Honestly, sometimes you act just like Naruto."

Ino grimaced, "Thanks Sakura. That makes me feel good about myself."

"Hey!" Naruto protested, "What's wrong with me?"

"You can't dress." Ino pointed out.

"You're too loud." Sakura added.

"You're obsessed with ramen, it's kind of scary."

"You're also really oblivious." Sakura scolded.

Naruto grimaced, "I'm not that obsessed with ramen… and what's wrong with the way I dress?"

Ino scoffed, "You're a ninja you idiot. How can you hide when you can't blend into the environment?"

Sakura nodded, "Plus you _are_ obsessed with ramen. You talk about it like every day… but don't worry Naruto, that's why we love you."

Sakura ruffled his hair affectionately, in a manner that reminded Naruto of his sensei. The three genin quietly chatted and waited for breakfast; soon Shino and Kiba joined them, then Sasuke. The Sand girl Temari emerged from her private room, glared at them, and then went into her teammates' room. Aiko and Hinata emerged from their own room last, and there were a few minutes until breakfast would begin in the mess.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Ino asked Sasuke, who shrugged.

"He didn't wake up when I shook him."

"You have to punch him." Ino instructed, "Or he won't move."

Before they could go wake up Shikamaru, the Sand team appeared from the boys' door. All were dressed; they shuffled past the Leaf genin without looking at them. This was fine for the rookies, who went completely silent. Without a glance back, the Sand team left.

"…someone should wake up Shikamaru." Sasuke suggested finally, "I don't want to do it."

"I'll do it." Ino got up from her seat on the couch. She went into the room and they heard a clatter and a yell, "Wake up dumbass!"

"Troublesome…"

"Shut up and get up! Its time for breakfast, we're not going to wait for you!"

Ino exited and went back to the group smiling, "He'll follow us. Let's go."

"Right, I'll tell boss." 'Naruto' popped out of existence. The other genin blinked in surprise, "What…" Ino was confused; "It was a bunshin the whole time?"

They heard a thump and muffled curse from Naruto's room. The boy dashed out in a few seconds, wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He had a hideous… thing… on his head. The other genin realized it was some kind of monster nightcap or something.

"Let's go, guys!" Naruto said cheerfully, "I'm starving!"

"I was lecturing a bunshin?" Sakura scowled, "Seriously Naruto? You, er, it couldn't mention that it wasn't you?"

"Uh well I know what you guys were talking about." Naruto replied helpfully, "So it was pretty much me."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Sasuke asked, "Your bunshin was dressed. Why was your bunshin even out here?"

Naruto shrugged, "I just pictured him dressed. Now let's go eat!"

The blond avoided questions by rushing out in his boxers. The others followed their friend, Sakura groaned, "I swear he has no tact."

"What's tact?" Kiba asked curiously.

"You have no sense of tact either!"

Shrugging, Kiba let it go, girls were weird some times. The mess hall wasn't too far from the dormitory so the group of Leaf genin made it there relatively quickly, chatting happily. Naruto had gotten his food already and was already chowing down; the Sand team was eating in their own corner.

The little circular tables weren't meant to seat more than six people, so the genin sat at two different tables, near each other.

"So Sasuke-teme, what's up with that seal?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke scowled, "Don't worry about it."

"Maybe you should get Kakashi-sensei to look at it." Sakura suggested worriedly, "What happened in the forest… that seal is bad news, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Hi kids!"

Iruka sat down at one of their tables with his own food, "This whole exam business is hectic," The Chuunin teacher shook his head, "The preparations for the third exam are giving me a migraine."

"What's the third exam, Iruka-sensei?" Aiko asked curiously.

Iruka smiled, "That would be telling, you will find out soon enough."

"Iruka-sensei, do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Sakura asked, Iruka shook his head, "I'd assume he's still in the village… he'll be here when the second exam officially finishes, why?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, warning in his voice.

"No Sasuke, she's right, Kakashi-sensei has to know…" Aiko was firm, "Iruka-sensei, Sasuke got this seal thing on his neck from some fake genin in the forest."

"Seal?" Iruka asked in alarm, "On the neck?" Iruka's mind jumped to the one person who had a seal on their neck, and the purple haired woman suffered immensely from it.

"Let me see it." Iruka demanded, the genin were surprised at the urgency in his voice, Sasuke wordlessly moved his collar so the seal was visible.

Iruka let out a heavy breath, "Sasuke… the fake genin, what was his name?"

"Orochimaru."

Iruka rubbed his brow, "You should have said something right away! That seal… its dangerous, don't you know who Orochimaru is? Did anyone even _listen _to my lectures?"

"You don't mean he was Orochimaru of the Sannin?" Aiko said in disbelief, "What could he possibly want with us? Why would he bother to find us in the exam out of everyone?"

"I… don't know." Iruka replied, but he had a shaky suspicion, "But you're right, Kakashi-san must look at that seal right away. Hopefully he'll be able to block it off…"

"Block it?" Sasuke's voice was suddenly dangerous, "What if I don't want him to?"

Iruka looked afraid, "Sasuke… you haven't used its power, have you?" The genin was silent, but his eyes told Iruka everything. Iruka cursed inwardly, Sasuke had been his best student in the academy, and now because of Kakashi's rush to stick them in the exam he might die, or worse.

"You must never use it again." Iruka urged, "You do not understand what kind of power Orochimaru now holds over you…"

"You mean that purple chakra stuff?" Naruto asked, remembering when Sasuke had seemingly snapped and nearly killed the Sound-nin. "Is that what the seal does? It gives Sasuke power and makes him crazy?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Iruka was grim, "I have to inform Kakashi and the Hokage. I have to go, I'm sorry kids." Iruka waved and walked away, the other two members of Team 10 and Team 8 had been sitting on the other table and looked at them curiously.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked, and Sakura told them what Iruka had said about the seal. Sasuke's mood darkened and he didn't talk for the rest of the meal; instead he spent the time glaring at his teammates, as they had told Iruka about the seal.

"Kakashi-sensei has to know about this, Sasuke." Aiko persisted, "You _know_ he does."

"..."

Sasuke didn't talk to them for the rest of the day; Kakashi arrived late in the evening and shuffled the boy to parts unknown for a good few hours. When he came back, the seal had been confined in a circle, and Kakashi-sensei assured his team that it wouldn't cause trouble.

'_Unless Sasuke lets it.'_ Kakashi thought grimly. He could tell that Sasuke wasn't happy about having that power cut off from him; Kakashi wished he had a better seal to use, but he was hardly a master.

Naruto had insisted on a spar against his sensei to show off his new wind skills, but Kakashi passed. His 'official' reason was that Naruto should be resting up for the third exam, the real reason was he was dead tired from putting that seal on Sasuke. The last thing he wanted to do was go up against a stamina freak like Naruto, if it went on for too long, he might actually lose.

Might. But probably not, Naruto was good, but not that good.

Denied by his sensei, Naruto tried to train alone. But the only training area was occupied by the Sand-nin, who glared at him when he tried to enter during _their _time, which was apparently forever. So instead Naruto moved restlessly, bothering anyone who would give him the time of day.

"So Shika..."

"What Naruto?"

"Uhm… hi."

"…Go away, I'm trying to sleep."

So Shikamaru was no good.

"Sasuke open the door!" Naruto banged on the locked door, "Shika is sleeping on a bench, at least let him in so he can rest!" Naruto waited, but his ploy was unsuccessful, the door remained closed. Naruto frowned, why was everyone avoiding him today?

"Hey Aiko-chan! Sakura-chan!"

The girls had been whispering quietly to each other, they glanced at him, then at each other.

"Er… Naruto…" Sakura started.

"We're kind of having girl talk." Aiko finished.

"What's girl talk?" Naruto asked curiously, "Can I join in?"

"No, Naruto." Sakura sighed, "Its _girl _talk."

"I can be a girl-"

"Don't you dare do that sick technique!" Aiko ordered, her eyes going dark with rage, "I told you never again!"

"Erm," Naruto gulped, "I remember, Aiko-chan… never again, I swear!"

Naruto scampered away, he tried Team 8 instead, but Shino said nothing, Kiba had Akamaru pee on him, and Hinata fainted… _again_. Naruto put her on the couch next to Sakura and Aiko who rolled their eyes and sighed at him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto," Sakura shook her head, "You're so clueless sometimes."

"I'm bored!" Naruto complained, "No one wants to do anything!"

"We just want to relax, Naruto." Aiko shook her head, "Honestly, not all of us have unlimited energy."

The training area was _still _taken by the glaring Sand team; Naruto escaped the foreign nin back to the mess hall, where he found Ino practicing her kunai skills lazily, by tossing a single kunai at a wooden frame of a nearby door.

"Hey, Naruto." Ino greeted.

"Er…" Naruto looked around, "You're not going to tell me to go away too, are you?"

"Why would I do that?" Ino looked at him strangely, "I'm bored! Of course I want someone to talk to."

"I know right?" Naruto agreed, taking a seat by her, "Everyone is all like, 'oh man Naruto we have to relax go away,'"

"Usually when Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru are playing shougi, I talk to Chouji." Ino admitted, "He always tries to persuade me to eat more… I have to admit, I kind of miss him."

Naruto pouted, "I'm sorry your team got stuck with me, even my own team doesn't want me around… sheesh!"

"It's not that, you idiot!" Ino retorted, "You're not a bad teammate at all. I just miss Chouji; he's a lot nicer to be around than Shika. He's so lazy!"

"Shika's not that bad." Naruto defended his temporary teammate, even though he had just been dismissed by the lazy genin not long before.

Ino smiled, "You know Naruto, you're a pretty nice guy. I don't know why I didn't hang out with you at the academy."

"You were busy competing over Sasuke with all the other girls." Naruto pointed out.

His fellow blond grimaced, "Well, I've realized that me and Sasuke aren't going to happen."

"Really?" Naruto was shocked, Ino giving up on Sasuke? It just didn't seem possible. "Why not?"

"Sakura." Ino looked wistful, "Sasuke is in love with her."

Naruto laughed, "Sasuke doesn't even _like _anyone, except his sister. No way he's in love with Sakura-chan! I mean she's great but…"

"He is." Ino insisted, "A woman can tell these things!"

"If you say so…" Naruto replied dubiously.

Ino's eyes glittered, "You know Naruto… now that I'm done with Sasuke, we should go out sometime."

"Wh-What?" Naruto nearly fell out of his chair as Ino's gaze turned almost predatory.

She purred, "Think about it… we could have beautiful blond children together!"

"Children!" Naruto yelped.

Ino laughed, "Oh Naruto… you're so easy to tease."

She leaned in close, and his heart thudded wildly in his chest. "It's cute." Ino kissed his cheek, and Naruto's face took a shade of red that was worthy of Hinata.

He fainted.

"Naruto?" Ino toed his immobile form, "Hmm, I'll have to remember that one." Ino smiled deviously, "At least he _reacts_. Sakura can have Sasuke."

Ino sat back down, gazing at her new prey, "After all… Sasuke's not the only cutie on Team 7!"

101010

Naruto spent much of the next few days quickly glancing at Ino, and blushing furiously whenever she caught him. He weathered the winks, air kisses and suggestive faces she made… it was so foreign to him.

The genin had never had a girl _like _him before, and it was just weird! In his life he only had himself, ramen, his friends, and his training to worry about. Now instead thoughts dominated about Ichiraku and whether the training area was open, Naruto kept thinking about Ino.

Her face, her voice, her hips which she swayed ever so wonderfully…

'_What am I thinking!'_ Naruto was horrified, he had read up on hormones but he didn't really realize that it could happen to _him_. Didn't the Kyuubi protect his body from getting sick? Hormones were obviously dangerous if they could control him like this!

Naruto realized the only way he could fix this was talking to the obvious expert.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"How do you control your hormones?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at him like he hadn't quite heard him, "What?" Naruto rolled his eyes, wasn't he clear enough?

"When all those girls chase you, how do you always manage to stay so calm and stuff? I mean, is it just practice? You never even blush!"

Sasuke had seen Naruto's 'problem' with Ino, but was more than happy about it. It meant one less fangirl to worry about.

"It's easy." Sasuke's face darkened, "I think about my goal… no… my ambition. To kill Itachi."

"Er…" Naruto frowned, "What if I don't have an evil older brother I want to kill…?"

"I don't know, take her on a date. Then she'll see what a loser you are and dump you."

"Hey!" Naruto only half glared, he knew Sasuke wasn't serious about the loser part… mostly.

Sasuke of course wasn't the only one to notice Ino's shift from Uchiha to Uzumaki. Most didn't care, but some did, deeply.

Hinata was devastated, she watched as Naruto blushed every time Ino looked at him… obviously he was smitten, hadn't she looked the same every time Naruto looked at her? The Hyuuga girl realized she had waited too long, and now someone else had realized how great her Naruto-kun was. Ino was so much better than her, shy, dark Hinata… how could she compete?

She couldn't, and Hinata fell deeper into her silent despair.

Aiko noticed as well, but she wasn't silent about it. The Uchiha girl cornered Ino after dinner.

"Hey Aiko." Ino greeted with a smile, but Aiko frowned.

"Ino, you shouldn't do this."

"Do what?"

"Play with Naruto's heart." Aiko replied furiously, "He's not like my brother; if you mess with him and then ditch him… you'll hurt him, badly."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Again, Aiko?"

"What?"

"First I'm not allowed to chase your brother." Ino's own smile had disappeared, "And now I finally stop, but I can't go after Naruto either. Don't you think that's a little selfish?"

"You know that Hinata-" Aiko began, but Ino waved her off.

"I'm not going to _marry _him, Aiko. Maybe go on a few dates, have some fun… and what if I do? Hinata will get over it."

"She loves him." Aiko replied, but her tone was less than certain.

"No she doesn't." Ino firmly retorted, "Hinata _thinks _she does, but it's a crush. She doesn't even really _know_ Naruto. How could she possibly be in love with him?"

"And you know Naruto so well?"

"I would like to." Ino shot back, "But I can't. You want him all to yourself!"

"What!" Aiko nearly shouted, "That's ridiculous!"

"You think Sakura hasn't mentioned it?" Ino replied triumphantly, "She told me how you've tried, 'Oh Sakura, he turns me down every time… why doesn't he like me?'"

"I…" Aiko sputtered, "That's- I just want to be friends with him!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Ino stepped around the frozen girl, "But just remember, he didn't say no to _me_."

101010

**Oh dear. Ino wants Naruto? Can this really be happening? I think so. Don't expect them to last forever though. This will be NarutoAiko, I just don't think its realistic that they end up together now and stay together forever, that's not how real relationships work. Both Naruto and Aiko have to mature before their ready to really sustain a relationship.**


	15. Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: In Soviet Russia, Naruto owns you!**

**Alright, prelims time. Although skill and power mean a lot in Naruto, there's a huge difference between a straight up fight and fighting like a ninja. Keep that in mind.**

101010

**(I've wanted to use this one for awhile, LOL.)**

_Girlfriend now,__  
__I have a girlfriend now,__  
__No way, no how,__  
__How'd I get a girlfriend now?_

_I remember it vividly love,__  
__I've been walking erect since the moment we met,__  
__And I caught your eyes, to my surprise,__  
__[Your white thighs]__  
__Hebraic neuroses ceased to be,__  
__An angel's conversing with me.__  
__The new attractive to me is divine,__  
__And even if your friends don't understand,__  
__No matter what, I'll always be your man,__  
__Even if you go,__  
__You know you'll leave me feeling grand__._

Shiksa (Girlfriend) – Say Anything

101010

Naruto was relatively oblivious to the social drama he was causing. Sure, he noticed that Ino and Aiko no longer spoke or even looked at each other, but he didn't realize that this was because of him. Hinata looked sad all the time now, and his attempts to talk to her were politely rebuffed, she didn't faint… she just ran away.

The boy was a little more than a bit confused by his shy friend's actions. He had come to like Hinata; she was different than other girls. He tried to ask Shino and Kiba what was wrong, but Kiba just called him an idiot and Shino raised a brow and changed the subject.

Girls were confusing, Aiko and Ino weren't talking anymore, but all they seemed to want to do was take up his time and attention. It was weird considering Aiko had insisted a few days ago that he was too hyperactive and needed to stop bothering her and Sakura… but Naruto was happy to spend time with his teammate, who seemed perfectly content to do whatever he felt like doing.

Sneaking extra dinner? Sure. Training in the hallway? Of course I want to, Naruto. Prank Sasuke? Who wouldn't?

Sasuke wasn't too happy about that last one, what was even stranger was Aiko's attempts to bring Hinata into their little excursions, even though the timid girl turned them down every time, to Naruto's disappointment.

"Hey Naruto, I got the training area booked!" Aiko ran up to him, excited. In between Team Gai, the Sand and Sound team, it was nearly impossible for the rookies to get the area for practice. "I told you I could do it. Now let's find Hinata-"

"Erm well…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Ino-chan kind of asked me to go on a picnic…"

"A… picnic." Aiko slowly repeated, "Where, exactly?"

"Er… it's an inside picnic…?"

Aiko gave him a very dirty look, Naruto was more than a little surprised by it, "What? She's my friend; shouldn't I spend time with her?"

"Oh that's bull Naruto." Aiko scowled, "Don't play stupid, you know just as well as me that she wants to be _more _than friends!"

Naruto frowned, "So what if she does?"

"What's that mean?"

"What if she wants to be more than…" Naruto's cheeks tinged, "More than friends? What's so wrong about that?"

"Naruto, she's not right for you!" Aiko quickly, couldn't Naruto see that Ino just wanted a new boy toy? She didn't really care about him, just like she didn't care about Sasuke!

"Then who is?" Naruto challenged.

'_Me.'_ Aiko thought.

"I- well… Hin-" Aiko couldn't even bring herself to confess. She couldn't tell Naruto that she thought of him as more than a friend… and the blond didn't even _notice _Hinata, and more than once she had heard him refer to her as his 'little dark weird friend.' Naruto obviously didn't see her or Aiko as more than friends.

But Ino, he obviously liked her. Why shouldn't he? Ino was beautiful, and she was probably going to become even prettier as she developed… why would Naruto go for her or Hinata when he could have a girl like Ino?

"Have fun with Ino, Naruto." Aiko replied finally, "I'll just train by myself." The Uchiha girl wandered past him slowly, obviously saddened.

Aiko turned the corner just as Naruto called out, "I'm sorry!"

Aiko didn't turn back, and Naruto wondered what he was even apologizing for, he didn't do anything wrong! So Ino wanted to spend time with him, _him_. She had been popular back in the academy, with the boys and the girls… and he was the orange clad idiot, the loser, the dobe.

'_I'm not sorry.'_ Naruto decided, Ino liked him, and he liked her. What more could he want in a girlfriend…?

Girlfriend? Naruto gulped.

101010

"This seems kind of silly, having a picnic indoors." Ino laughed, taking a bite of her sandwich. They were eating in the middle of a huge open room that the genin would meet in tomorrow to talk about the third exam.

Anko had also mentioned that there would probably be preliminaries for the third exam, but didn't go into detail about what these prelims would entail.

"I think it's cool." Naruto replied, that was a nice safe reply. Agreeing with Ino was always the best policy, something that he felt Shikamaru would never learn.

Ino smiled, "Of course it is, Naruto-kun. I thought of it!"

Naruto blushed at the use of his name, but it wasn't as bad as before… he still had to control his reactions better. What had Sasuke said?

_I think of my ambition…_

"I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

Ino tilted her head, "Okay… I know that, why are you telling me?"

"Er…" Why did he just yell that out? Now she would think he was weird!

"Oh Naruto-kun…" Ino laughed suddenly, "Maybe you should think about becoming a Chuunin first, it's a lot closer."

"Heh… uh yeah, maybe." Naruto agreed, "I think you would be a great Chuunin, Ino-chan!"

The platinum haired blond smiled coyly, "Always flattering me…" Ino moved closer, and now sat directly next to him, her face leaning in…

"You're very cute, you know that Naruto-kun…?"

"Uh…"

She caught his lips from the side, and then grasped his head with a free hand and pulled him so he was facing her. Her lips were… warm, and wet, and wonderful.

Naruto liked kissing. The boy was a bit awkward for the first few seconds, but Ino wasn't awkward at all. His mouth was partially open, but he was shocked beyond belief when Ino's tongue lashed out and ran across his teeth before going back to her own mouth.

"Whoa!" Naruto pulled away, and Ino giggled.

"It's just my tongue, Naruto-kun."

"Erm… I'm sorry, I was kind of surprised."

'_Naruto is adorable,' _Ino decided, the boy could be so passionate in protecting his friends… but kiss him and he went to pieces. Ino loved the power she seemed to have over him; he obviously liked her, unlike Sasuke. That was the best part, she chased a boy for years who didn't give her the time of day… but Naruto was different from Sasuke.

Naruto actually liked her back, for one. He was kind, compassionate, and not a bad kisser… and he had all of Sasuke's best traits as well. Sure Naruto wasn't _as _handsome, but Ino could see he had the kind of face that took growing into; sometimes it scrunched up a bit much when he thought hard about something.

That was cute too, she decided. Ino kissed him again, and Naruto practically melted into her arms.

"Maybe," Naruto came up for air, "Uh maybe we shouldn't be doing this…"

"Doing what…?" Ino breathlessly whispered into his ear, Naruto liked it when she did that.

"Uh… kissing and stuff… aren't we kind of young?"

Ino laughed softly, "Oh Naruto-kun it's not like we're having sex…"

Naruto gulped. Ino however kissed him deeply one last time, and then pulled away from him, the blond haired boy was blushing deeply, he had never had so much intimate contact with anyone in his life… but it felt really good.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized, "I'm kind of new at… this."

"Well I guess only girls practice kissing each other." Ino replied thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Ino looked at him quizzically, "Well I guess not… most of the girls in our class practiced with each other… well not Sakura, but most of us a few times… you know, to get ready for kissing Sasuke-kun."

"Er… that's kind of…"

'_Hot.'_

"Weird." Naruto finished.

Ino smiled, her eyes alight. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. From now on I won't be kissing anyone except you."

That sounded great to Naruto.

101010

Finally the wait period was over, all of the passing teams stood before the Hokage, the proctors, and their Jounin sensei. Other than the rookies, several teams had managed to pass. The only other Leaf teams that passed were Team Gai and Yakushi Kabuto's team, the Sound team and Sand team had also passed.

Several other teams had made it to the tower during their tenure there, but they hadn't passed because they had lost members. Those teams were cleared out quickly and sent back to the village, leaving only the seven passing teams.

"The third exam will take place one month from now," The Hokage paused, and predictably the genin protested.

"Why so long?" Kiba complained, "We've been waiting five days already!"

The Third went on to explain, "The Chuunin Exams has long been a replacement for war, it is used to attract prospective clients while showing off the strength of our ninja to other villages. A month is needed for preparations of the stadium where the one on one fights of the exam will take place… it is also delayed so viewers such as the feudal lords and other wealthy clients can gather here to watch."

"I don't want to wait." Naruto muttered, but Ino hushed him, and he gave her an apologetic look. Maybe this whole girlfriend thing was a bad idea… Ino was pretty bossy.

"Well Naruto," The Hokage looked amused, "Perhaps you will enjoy the preliminaries."

"If I may, Hokage-sama?" A sickly voice from the Third's right inquired, the Hokage nodded his assent.

"I am Gekkou Hayate." The Jounin said, stepping forward. The man looked tired, and had a pale white pallor to his face. Hayate coughed, "I will be the examiner for the preliminaries and the third exam."

Hayate gestured to the big black screen that hung on the far wall of the room, "There are too many teams that have passed to this stage to the exam… to lessen the numbers we will have preliminary fights… when your name appears on the screen, come down to the fighting area."

The Jounin let out another cough, "Alright… does anyone want to surrender?"

Kabuto raised his hand, "I give up. My team and I just got here… I'm still low on chakra from the forest."

Hayate nodded, but his eyes flicked to the Hokage, this wasn't the first time Kabuto had given up when he reached this stage of the exam… it warranted investigation. Kabuto left for now, escorted out by a Chuunin proctor.

The rest of the genin moved up into the viewer area, but it wasn't as nice as the Hokage's and proctors viewing area, they didn't even have chairs. Kakashi-sensei and the other teachers joined their teams however, so at least they would suffer along with the genin.

"Something I should know, Naruto?" Kakashi raised a brow, Naruto tried to tug his arm away from Ino, who had decided that grabbing it and never letting go would be a good idea. Naruto blushed deeply; did she really have to do this now?

"Let go Ino-chan," Naruto whispered urgently, his blush deepening.

Kakashi just watched on in amusement, "Don't worry, Naruto. I think it's cute you have a girlfriend."

"See? He approves!" Ino smiled devilishly, "I don't have to let go."

"I'm not sure your father will like it…" Kakashi said thoughtfully, "I can't wait to tell him, Ino."

"Daddy will be happy." Ino declared, "He knows I'll never speak to him again if he tries anything with Naruto."

"Da-daddy?" Naruto stuttered.

Ino cooed, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I won't let him try and take over your mind…"

"My mind?" It had never occurred to Naruto how Ino's parents may feel about her dating the Kyuubi container, but he couldn't imagine them being happy… why would they? Her father no doubt had the same powers as Ino… Naruto gulped, this wasn't good. Maybe if he didn't bring up the subject, Ino wouldn't ask him to meet her parents, it was not a meeting Naruto was looking forward to.

"First match." Hayate glanced at the board, "Haruno Sakura vs. Hyuuga Neji."

Neji smirked and Sakura glanced at him nervously, Neji had been rookie of the year, like Sasuke… plus he had a year's experience over her.

_I am not the strongest genin on my team, that is my teammate… Hyuuga Neji!_

Hadn't Lee admitted that to them when he defeated Sasuke before the exam had even started? How could she beat someone who could beat Lee?

'_Maybe I should give up…'_ Sakura thought, staring at her opponent uneasily, who looked eerily calm. The boy activated his bloodline limit and snorted with derision.

"You _should_ give up."

Sakura gaped, "Can you…?"

"Read your mind?" Neji shook his head, "No, but your face tells the entire story."

Up in the viewer's area, Aiko turned to Hinata worriedly, "What does he mean, Hinata?"

"N-Neji-nii-san…" Hinata whispered, so they had to strain to hear her, "H-He c-can tell what y-you a-are feeling b-by looking with t-the Byakugan… i-it's a H-Hyuuga t-talent."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called encouragingly, "You can beat this guy no problem! Don't let him psych you out!"

Sakura heard Naruto's words, but was finding it hard to believe that could be possible. Neji was obviously way ahead of her, but she had to try.

"Begin." Hayate moved backwards to give them space, and Neji took an offensive Jyuuken stance, "I don't want to hurt you," Neji said, "Just give up, you can't win."

'_Arrogant bastard.'_ Sakura thought darkly, Sasuke was like that sometimes, but even he was a bit more humble (at least in her mind). Sakura took a basic defensive stance, from what she knew about Hinata's fighting style, she couldn't let Neji hit her.

"You look a bit more determined." Neji noticed, "I suppose you won't surrender…? That's fine with me."

Neji attacked suddenly, and he was fast, very fast. Sakura had been prepared for speed however, as soon as he begin moving she dove to the left, chakra already pumping through her body, fueling her movement.

Immediately she tossed kunai with precise accuracy at the Hyuuga, who was turning to face her new position. The boy's speed was phenomenal however; he easily ducked the weapons and kept heading towards where she would inevitably land. Sakura gritted, flipping and coming down in one handed stand, pushing off to move away from the incoming genin.

"Running away?" Neji sneered, "At least you aren't stupid enough to attack me with taijutsu."

In that second Sakura realized something, Neji was only stronger than Lee because Lee's strength was his greatest weakness against someone like Neji. If she could keep a distance between them, he wouldn't be able to defeat her… but she wouldn't be able to beat him, not easily.

Kakashi had taught her one jutsu that would work in this situation, but she didn't have the chakra reserves to keep using it. There _were _other methods that she could use for long ranged combat… but Neji's eyes would allow him to see any trick that came.

Neji had three things that made him better than her. Sakura danced away from another Jyuuken strike. He was fast, his bloodline and its techniques, and he was a genius. But he also had weaknesses, and Sakura knew that strengths could be reduced. It was time to get tricky.

Instead of dodging again, she rushed at Neji with her kunai raised. The boy struck out with lightning fast palms, aiming at the arm- but she disappeared with Kawarimi, replacing herself with one of the chairs that a Jounin proctor had been sitting on. A small thump and cry of indignation went out from the side.

Neji paid no mind, spinning to Sakura's new location behind him, against he struck out and again she replaced herself with the same chair.

"Stop messing around." He growled, spinning again and lashing out- only to actually hit the girl!

"What-?" Neji had struck the girl solidly in stomach, and she winced in pain but didn't disappear, instead the raised kunai continued and slashed Neji in two spots, the arm and follow up in the leg.

"Damn you!" Neji yelled in pain, using his only good arm to strike the pink haired rookie away from him. Sakura bounded away, she hadn't gotten away unscathed, coughing up blood from Neji's successful hit in her stomach.

It could have went better, but Sakura's objective to reduce his Jyuuken abilities and speed had succeeded, the Hyuuga boy was obviously leaning on one leg now, and his arm hung useless and bleeding.

"Go Sakura-chan!"

Sakura glanced up at the cheering Naruto, Aiko and Ino began to cheer her on as well. Even Sasuke smiled.

"You think you've won?" Neji spat, and she refocused her attention, "You still have no chance!"

"Shut up and fight." Sakura replied hoarsely, her stomach was killing her, and the Hyuuga had only gotten one light hit… no wonder Lee couldn't beat him. Sakura ignored her pain and whipped more kunai and shuriken at the other genin, who dodged- but not quite as gracefully as before. Neji rolled away, heavily favoring his uninjured leg.

Sakura had aimed for the tendons in his arm and leg, and it showed that her aim had been true, Neji didn't seem to be able to move his arm at all, she could win this!

The girl checked her supplies, she still had a fair deal of kunai, a few more shuriken… smoke bombs were useless here, but _that_ could work.

"You're done for, Neji-kun." Sakura sweetly called, she formed three normal bunshin to support and cover her. They rushed at Neji, Sakura lagging behind some.

"That won't work against me!" Neji stepped through the clones, "I can see which one is real!"

Neji's gaze locked with the real Sakura, who was jogging towards him, one hand behind her back, she whipped it out suddenly and tossed a single kunai at him… Neji saw that it had an explosive note attached to it.

"I'm not that slow!" Neji dodged hurriedly to the left, he had precious seconds before the note went off. He landed and limped away, but was thrown bodily by the blast that he couldn't completely escape.

The Hyuuga boy landed as gracefully as he could, eyes searching for his opponent, she wasn't on the ground, she was…

"Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu!"

Sakura had leapt in the air, using the chakra signatures in the viewer's area to mask her own, she was right to do so, Neji had dismissed that area right away, assuming that chakra belonged to the spectators. His reward was several large bullets of water straight to the face, chest, and gut. The Hyuuga went flying away before slamming bodily against the wall, landing in a heap.

Sakura landed tiredly by him, grinning. She had done it, she beat-

In a flash Neji was suddenly on his feet, Byakugan still active, he roared and slammed a Jyuuken powered attack at her, hitting her in the chest, arms, legs, so fast that Sakura couldn't see… with only one freaking arm!

Sakura stumbled backwards, barely staying on her feet. She cursed herself, she had gotten cocky, she had assumed… Sakura coughed, and deliriously recognized that she was coughing blood. It hurt, a lot. The genin collapsed to her knees, coughing up more blood.

"Sak…chan!" She couldn't hear well, but the voice sounded like Naruto, and he sounded terrified.

"I've won." Neji stared down at her coldly.

The genin looked up dimly at her long haired opponent… Neji really did look like a girl, she giggled weakly. Then she immediately started hacking up more blood, the genin tried to stand but failed miserably, and collapsed. Sakura was unable to take the pain anymore, she blacked out.

"The match is over." Hayate intoned softly, "Hyuuga Neji wins."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto leapt over the railing, followed quickly by Kakashi, Ino, Aiko, and Sasuke. The rest of the rookies ran down the steps to follow, concerned for their friend.

"No Naruto." Kakashi held the blond firmly by the arm as he stepped to move closer to his teammate.

"We have to help her!" Naruto replied desperately, but Kakashi's grip was strong.

"We can't touch her, we could end up hurting her more. Here come the medics."

A group of five medics rushed to Sakura and began performing analysis jutsu on her. "She's hemorrhaging." One noted coolly.

"We can't do much here; get her to the medic bay." The head medic ordered, a stretcher was produced from a storage seal, and the rookies could only watch in dismay as their friend was hustled out of the room. Naruto moved to follow, but Kakashi held him still.

"Let go!" Naruto demanded, "We have to go with her!"

"Naruto," Kakashi patiently held on, "You have to stay here, you can't miss your match. None of you can."

"The stupid match isn't important!" Naruto yelled back, "Right, Aiko-chan, Sasuke?"

"We can't do anything, dobe." Sasuke replied, and Aiko was silent.

Naruto looked at them in disbelief, "We can't just do nothing!"

"We have to stay here, Naruto." Aiko softly answered, but her eyes didn't move from the door that Sakura was carried through.

Neji stood straighter, "She should have surrendered." The Hyuuga sneered at the rookies, and Naruto, Ino, Aiko and Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke returned darkly, "Before I finish what she started."

"A weakling is a weakling. You cannot fight fate." Neji snorted, "Tricks like hers are only used by cowards."

"Tricks like hers…" Kakashi softly intoned, "Are used by ninja." Gai and his team quietly moved to support Neji, who didn't look much better than Sakura.

"Quite a kid you have there, Gai." Kakashi noted, "I think he needs some sense beaten into him."

Gai's face was passive, expressionless, "I do not agree with Neji's analysis, Sakura fought well. But he won, that much is true."

"Sakura-san fought very well!" Lee added, eyes burning, "She is a true competitor and amazing fighter!"

"You better hope you don't fight one of us in the finals." Sasuke glared at Neji, who returned it with a smirk. Ino looked from the exit they had carried Sakura out of to Naruto's face. It was chiseled in an expression of cold unfathomable anger. His eyes could have been made from shards of deep blue ice, and Ino swore a flash of red passed through them.

"Please clear the battle area." Hayate coughed, "It's time for the next match… Rock Lee vs. Tenten."

The two teammates glanced at each other in surprise, and then at their instructor who shouted, "Yosh! So my two students must now battle in the springtime of their youth!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as well, while Tenten looked a little ill. The viewers went back to the spectators area, although the rookies' thoughts were clearly on their fallen comrade.

"She'll be fine." Kurenai assured them, Kakashi had left to follow Sakura to the medic bay, "People have been struck by Jyuuken before, and they don't die. Do not worry about it too much."

Of course, Neji's strikes had been wild, he didn't aim for teketsu, he aimed to hurt… but Kurenai didn't mention that, and neither did an obviously worried Hinata.

Tenten tried to fight against Lee, but her attacks relied too much on her weapons skills, which Lee was more than adept at dodging. Lee felt for his teammate, instead of knocking her out he got her in a lock, Tenten struggled against her teammate's insane strength, but wasn't able to break free.

"I give up," Tenten sighed, and Hayate nodded.

"Winner, Rock Lee!"

Lee looked apologetic, but Tenten waved it off with a grimace, "I wasn't expecting to win, you're still too strong for me."

"We must increase your training!" Gai shouted, "Clearly your taijutsu is lacking… we must amplify your fires of youth!"

Tenten groaned, why couldn't she just get an easy opponent? Now she was stuck trying to keep up with Gai and Lee.

"Next match, Hyuuga Hinata vs. Akado Yoroi."

Hinata wiped the floor with Kabuto's teammate, the teen had tried to attack the Hyuuga girl with some kind of chakra draining ability, but she batted his arms away easily with Jyuuken. Her movements weren't as fast as Neji, but fighting any Hyuuga in close ranged combat was a losing battle, but Yoroi was a one trick pony, and unlike Sakura he didn't even try to use long range attacks on her.

The genin fell easily as Hinata closed several of his teketsu, trying to make it as painless as possible. Jyuuken really hurt, she knew that from experience.

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata."

Yoroi was also carried off, and Hinata was met with congratulations from her fellow genin, she blushed heavily as Kiba picked her up off her feet in a swooping hug.

"Next match, Uzumaki Naruto against Sabaku no Temari."

Naruto grinned happily, "Finally!"

"Be careful, Naruto-kun." Ino said worriedly, but Naruto gave her a confident grin.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, I'll be fine!"

Temari had already made it to the bottom, she sneered when he got there, "Tell your girlfriend goodbye?"

"Erm no?" Naruto replied, pretending to be confused, "I'm going to go back up there in a second, why would I say goodbye?"

"Because I'm thinking about killing you!" Temari rolled her eyes, "How did a clueless idiot like you become a genin?"

"Begin." Hayate interrupted, but Naruto ignored him.

"Hey I'm not clueless! You just weren't really clear…"

"How could I have been clearer? Do I need to draw you a picture?"

"Pictures are nice." Naruto admitted, "They make stuff easier to understand. But I don't need a picture to beat you!"

Temari laughed, "Boy did I get lucky. How did you even pass the second exam?"

"Now you want me to explain the second exam?" Naruto looked clueless, "Gee, do I have time? Well you have to get two scrolls, and my team got two… then we came to the tow-"

Temari whipped off the fan on her back, opening it fully, whipping it out at Naruto, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

Naruto watched as gale force winds flew at him suddenly, "Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as he barely dodged out of the way, "Another wind user, that's cool!"

"You're a wind elemental too?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I've never tried anything like that," Naruto glanced at the results of her jutsu, which didn't cause much damage to the wall behind him. "Hey, how come yours doesn't do anything? Its just wind, doesn't look like it would hurt anyone."

"Well I don't want to kill you! Plus it would be a waste of my chakra, and its difficult to control actual blades of wind, they hurt you know… or maybe you don't, I guess they don't trust dumbasses like you with actual attacks."

"I thought you said you _wanted_ to kill me?" Naruto looked baffled, while ignoring the dumbass comment.

Temari growled, "You idiot, that's banter!"

"Banter…? Oh that's that stuff Sasuke always wants to do, but I thought you have to always start with 'Give up dobe… I'm better than you,' why didn't you do that?"

"You're impossible!"

"Hey, can you do any other cool wind attacks? Do you always need that fan?" Naruto looked interestedly at her fan, "I've never met another genin who could was a wind elemental, you're the first! Hey, maybe we can trade tips and stuff!"

'_Is this kid for real?'_ Temari stared at him in disbelief, he looked completely innocent, yet hadn't he just been supremely angry about what the Hyuuga had said after his fight with the pink haired girl? How could he go from rage to happiness so quickly?

"Are you gonna do anything?"

"Shut up!" Temari gathered her chakra, "Try and dodge this one, Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"

A much wider area was taken up by the wall of wind as it flew towards Naruto, he wouldn't be able to dodge this one as easily, but he wasn't going to anyways.

"Try this." Naruto's voice hardened, shoving out his own elemental chakra, and using it to wrap around the oncoming gale and controlling it, forcing to bend to his will. He had to fight Temari's own chakra, but the girl wasn't actually controlling it anymore, once she released the attack it was beyond her power, she couldn't change or stop it. Naruto could.

The sand genin watched in horror as her attack was subverted and condensed into a swirling sickle tornado around the orange clad kid who she had previously dismissed as a weak idiot. He didn't look weak or idiotic now. His stupid grin was gone, replaced with a look of stony calm, his deep blue eyes bored into Temari's own, and he walked forward, controlling the wind around him like nothing.

Temari took a step back, terrified. What the hell was this guy? How could he just rip her own attack from her and then use it against her?

"Give up!" Naruto called out over the winds, "I don't want to hurt you."

How was she supposed to compete against this? He had taken Temari's best attack and twisted it into his own!

"I… I give up." Temari swallowed dryly.

Hayate nodded and shouted over the wind, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto's serious expression faded, and the wide grin appeared on his face again, "Alright!" The winds died down as he released control, "I win! I'm so awesome!"

The genin laughed and jumped back to his friends, who congratulated him. Temari watched in stunned amazement, she had only ever seen Jounin like Baki-sensei come _close_ to that kind of control over pure wind attacks, it was supposed to be nearly impossible because of the amount of chakra it took to saturate the air… but this kid did it like nothing!

"Clear the area." Hayate reminded her pointedly; Temari nodded dumbly, and walked back up to her own team.

Gaara glared at her, "You gave up."

"I… I had to." She replied weakly, Gaara snorted, "Only weaklings surrender."

"You did the right thing, Temari." Baki assured, glancing over at Naruto, "That kid is no normal genin."

On the other side, Naruto laughed loudly listening to the congratulations of his friends, "It was nothing really, she was just out of her _element_. Get it, huh Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto dismissed, "You know I'm amazing!"

"That _was_ amazing, Naruto-kun!" Ino hugged him, and Naruto took it in stride, flushed with victory, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Yup, I'm awesome like that."

He turned to Kurenai and Asuma, "Can I go see Sakura-chan now?"

"You can." Asuma confirmed, "You're done here."

"Aww Naruto, you don't want to watch me fight?" Ino pouted, Naruto looked abashed, "Er… I forgot about that… but Sakura-chan…"

"Go, Naruto." Aiko said, "We'll follow you after our matches finish."

Naruto looked hopefully at Ino who sighed, "Well I suppose since she is your teammate… I'll come after I finish too; make sure forehead girl is okay."

"Thanks Ino-chan!"

Naruto hopped over the railing and landed onto the battlefield, unfortunately he landed in a puddle made by Sakura's water jutsu.

"Aww man! Now I'm wet." The blond whined, "Hey old man do you still keep extra clothes for me in one of your fancy scrolls?"

The Hokage took a drag from his pipe, looking amused, "I do not believe they will fit you anymore, Naruto."

"So you still have them?" Naruto rubbed his face, "Hmm… do you still have some of that great candy? I'm kind of-"

"Please," Hayate interrupted, "Remove yourself from the field, it's time for the next fight." Naruto scowled at Hayate, but ran off to the door with a wave, trying to shake the water off his orange pants.

"Stupid- water- jutsu…" He grumbled with each shake, he exited and looked around, "What was I going to do? Oh yeah! See Sakura-chan!"

'_Am I acting more like an idiot than usual?' _Naruto wondered, his adrenaline was pumping, and that Temari girl surrendered so he didn't even have a chance to show his skills or anything, which was kind of lame.

So now he had a lot of energy, and was triumphant without even trying… it left him wanting to laugh at the world. In the academy he acted like a clown because he was the dead last, and if people were going to laugh at him he wanted it to be about his pranks, not his skills.

Unfortunately, they laughed at his skills too, but he did his best to wave those off.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to surrender.'_ Naruto wondered idly, but his opponents usually didn't surrender when he asked, so he got a fight out of it anyways. Naruto liked testing himself against strong opponents, even if he really didn't like hurting people.

He remembered his spars against Ino and Shikamaru, in preparation for the exam, it was exhilarating fighting an opponent weaker than you, even if it's not by that much… because you knew that you'd _win_, they were strong but you were stronger. It was even better to get their acknowledgement of your superiority, Ino and Shikamaru even liked him better because he was stronger.

'_Ino,'_ Naruto frowned, thinking of his girlfriend. What was she to him anyways? Yeah she was really pretty, and kissing… well that was great, but other than that? He didn't know what love was, but he knew that he didn't love Ino… not like that at least.

Maybe it would be different after they dated for awhile? Naruto shrugged his thoughts off when he spotted Kakashi at the door of the medic bay.

"Hey! Sensei!" Naruto waved, Kakashi looked up, and greeted him as he approached.

"Finished already, Naruto?"

"Yeah, it was no problem." Naruto bragged, but his face became serious, "How is Sakura-chan?"

"She should be okay." Kakashi sighed, "But Neji's attacks, some of them were pretty damaging. A few inches here or there and Sakura would be a corpse."

Naruto froze; Neji had done that much damage... with one _hand_? "It's…" Naruto whispered, "That bad?"

Kakashi rested a palm on Naruto's shoulder, "She's okay, Naruto. Sakura was lucky, though. Neji obviously wasn't pulling punches in that last attack."

"I'll kill him." Naruto growled.

"No, you won't."

"I should!"

"You shouldn't, Naruto." Kakashi replied, "You have to control yourself, you're a ninja, act like one."

"He almost killed her, sensei!" Naruto protested.

"Neji fought to win in the end, and these prelims may not be part of the exam, but they aren't an academy spar either." Kakashi said firmly, "We're ninja, Naruto. Sometimes that means we die trying to complete our goals."

"Not my friends!" Naruto insisted, "Not Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto… do you know why I have this eye?"

101010

**Jutsu List**

**Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu**

**Water Release: Bullet Technique**

**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Toned down purposely by Temari, much like in the canon fight with Tenten)**

Sickle Weasel Technique

**Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Temari wasn't holding back with this one.)**

**Great Sickle Weasel Technique**

**Do girls practice kissing each other? I don't know lol, don't take anything I say in a fic seriously.**

**Uh… yeah, anyways. Sakura almost beat Neji, is she really even close to as strong as him? Not really, but in a fight it's not always the strongest or fastest who wins. It also helps that Neji wasn't really taking her seriously until it was too late. **

**Honestly I don't care how strong or fast Neji is for a genin, if Lee took off his weights he would win, hands down. The reason he doesn't is because Gai insists he shouldn't, and I think that's because Gai uses Neji to encourage Lee to train even harder, sort of like in Dragonball when Master Roshi becomes Jackie Chun to beat up his students in the world martial arts tournament, so they train harder thinking there's someone stronger than them. As long as Neji is above him, Lee will train as hard as possible so he could beat him someday.**

**Naruto didn't even really get to fight :/, but honestly I thought it was best to save Temari the humiliation of getting smacked around by her own attacks, lol. Don't worry, Naruto will be doing plenty of fighting in the future. We saw a bit more of Naruto's serious side, much like in the forest. This won't be the last time Naruto's persona changes when he gets into a fight, far from it.**

**If you're wondering why Aiko is so contradictory in the beginning of this chapter, half pushing Naruto towards Hinata, half towards herself… she's thirteen, she's confused, and she doesn't know what she really wants or what's best for her. Naruto doesn't either, even though he's quickly realizing that even though spending time with Ino is a grand new adventure, he doesn't really feel **_**that**_** way about her.**


	16. A Month Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Nothing cute to say today, sorry.)**

**Quick update, chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, basically the end of the prelims and beginning of the month off, I know I basically skipped over a lot of the fights, but I think I got all the important ones, why bother wasting my time and your patience by writing the unimportant ones?**

**Also, 100K! It has been broken, another reason I was anxious to release this chapter. What's it been, a month and a half? Yes, I guess I am that good :P.**

101010

_Lace up your shoes,__  
__Here's how we do,__  
__Run baby run,__  
__Don't ever look back,__  
__They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance,__  
__Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be,__  
__Run baby run, forever will be,__  
__You and me._

Check Yes, Juliet – We The Kings **(No it's not about Ino and Naruto, its Aiko and Naruto.)**

101010

Sasuke had made quick work of Kinuta Dosu, and Aburame Shino handily defeated the Sound-nin's teammate Abumi Zaku. Hayate glanced up at the board for the next match.

"Uchiha Aiko vs. Yamanaka Ino. Please come down to the battle area."

The two girls glanced at each other in surprise, before steeling their features. The two Leaf ninja went down to the field quietly.

"Begin."

Aiko quietly got into a stance, while Ino racked her brain for a way to win. She had gotten stronger and faster training with Naruto, but Aiko was still faster and stronger. Her only chance was to capture the other girl in her Shintenshin no Jutsu, but it was slow and Aiko would be watching for it.

"You won't beat me, Aiko." Ino smirked, getting in her own stance. Aiko didn't respond to her taunt, however. Ino grimaced inwardly, she needed to put the girl off balance or it would never work.

Ino attacked, luckily the Uchiha had no equivalent of Jyuuken or she might be in trouble. The two girls traded swift blows, but even though Ino had Aiko on the defense, the Uchiha was perfectly calm, blocking every blow with practiced ease. Ino growled and tried to slam a particularly fierce punch in her opponent's face, but it was blocked.

"I told you," Ino whispered furiously, "Naruto likes me. Stop being such a bitch and get over it."

Emotion finally entered Aiko's face, as it settled into a scowl worthy of Sasuke, "He'll get tired of you, Ino." She replied quietly, "He doesn't like you anymore than my brother does; Naruto is just too kind to tell you."

"Shows what you know!" Ino shouted, flipping back, forming seals, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four clones flanked Ino, but Aiko didn't appear worried, "Bunshin? Is that the best you can do, Ino?"

Ino ignored her, running forward with her clones and attacking Aiko head on. Aiko grimaced as she punched through the illusions, wishing that she had activated her Sharingan, she would be able to just see through this with no problem.

Punching through the last clone, Aiko realized she lost track of the real Ino, suddenly a yell to her left made her turn, Ino had gotten around her and hidden against the wall using basic ninja cloth.

Aiko moved to block the blow, but it came in too fast, and with a small cry she went flying sideways as Ino's wild punch slammed into her jaw.

The Uchiha girl growled, and flipped around, landing on all fours. "You'll pay for that!" Aiko muttered, rubbing her jaw, she spat a bit of blood out of her mouth.

"Make me." Ino taunted.

Kiba laughed as the other genin watched from above, "This is awesome! Right Shino? Cat fight!"

"…" Shino said nothing.

Sasuke scowled, "Aiko should have won this by now. Ino is weak."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru grimaced, "Why bother even fighting Aiko? Ino can't win."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Shikamaru." Asuma scolded, "Ino has been training hard, harder than you for sure."

Down below the fighting continued, but it had descended into an angry brawl. Aiko forgot all of her lessons about remaining absolutely calm, instead charging at Ino over and over wildly. Ino was surprised by the increased aggression, but responded in kind.

Soon they were both scratched up and bruised, but Ino had taken the worst of it, Aiko was still stronger and faster than her, she also had more stamina. Ino was tired and was starting to feel desperate.

"Give up?" Aiko taunted, Ino was breathing heavily from her efforts but was far from surrendering.

"Why would I give up?" Ino replied, "I'm going to win!" The Yamanaka formed more clones, eight this time.

"This again?" Aiko rolled her eyes as the blonds rushed her, "Whatever."

Aiko leapt in the air, over the clones and formed quick seals, "Try this, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The huge fireball shot out from Aiko's lips and incinerated the group of Inos, Aiko's eyes searched the ground for the real one, and she had held the fireball back enough so Ino would survive, if not badly burned.

'_Where…?'_

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

The cry came from behind, Aiko cursed herself for falling for the same damn hiding trick, but immediately dodged out of the way of the technique, and luckily it was a slow moving jutsu. Aiko turned to see a downed Ino.

Hayate coughed and checked Ino, "Winner, Uchiha Aiko."

101010

"Your eye, sensei?"

Naruto looked up at his silver haired teacher, who tapped his covered Sharingan eye, "It was in the war with the Rock village. My team, Shimato Rin, Uchiha Obito. We were on a mission and Rin got captured. Our sensei, the Yondaime couldn't help, as he was off completing his own part in the mission."

Kakashi stared at the door of the medic area, lost in memories, "I wanted to continue the mission and abandon Rin. Obito insisted we go back, he couldn't believe that I would abandon Rin for the sake of the mission… but I would have. He went back, I followed. We saved Rin but Obito was caught by an attack from the enemy ninja and he was crushed. I had lost my eye in the process."

"Sensei…"

"My best friend died, Naruto." Kakashi continued, "Rin could have died as well… I was lucky to only lose an eye. As Obito laid there, half covered by rocks, he insisted I take his newly awakened Sharingan to replace my own eye."

"How…?"

"Rin did the transplant." Kakashi's voice was toneless, "Our sensei made it to us by way of a special kunai he had given me."

"What?" Naruto was confused, "What do you mean, a kunai?"

"Have you heard of Hiraishin no Jutsu, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto scratched his head, "It was the Fourth Hokage's signature attack, but I don't know what it did."

"It used a paper seal to transport the user to the seal's location. When my sensei would wrap it around a kunai, he could throw the kunai and then appear in its location."

"Amazing…" Naruto was awed, thinking about the possibilities of such a jutsu. "Can you do that, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, unfortunately." Kakashi laughed sadly, "He died before teaching anyone else the technique, or even writing it down."

"What!" Naruto scowled, "He didn't even write it down anywhere!"

"We were just getting out of a war, Naruto." Kakashi explained, "My sensei couldn't be there to help us save Rin because at the same time he killing over forty enemy ninja at once with that technique. Would you write down a technique that powerful? A paper can't fight back, it can be stolen."

"But…" Naruto whined, "I wanna learn it!"

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "Do you understand the point of my story?"

"There was a point?" Naruto questioned, "I thought you just wanted to tell me that life sucks for everyone. Oh, and that Sakura-chan should become a medic-nin so when Sasuke-teme dies I can take his eyes."

"…Really?"

Naruto gave a weak grin, "It was a joke, sensei!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi shook his head, "My point is that no matter how much we want to protect them, people we care about will die if they are ninja, or even if they aren't."

"Oh."

"Even more importantly." Kakashi's voice hardened, "Sometimes, we have to be the ones who kill other people's loved ones. Do you know what Rock Village thinks about the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Uh… he's a hero for defeating the Kyuubi?" Naruto guessed, he wasn't from Rock village, how would he know?

"No." Kakashi replied, "They think he's the most terrible monster to ever walk this planet."

"What!" Naruto protested, "The Fourth Hokage was the best Hokage ever-"

"To us, the Leaf village, he was." Kakashi agreed, "But didn't I just finish telling you how he killed over forty of their ninja in one attack? That was only one of many, the Yondaime was critical in every battle and mission he participated in, he decimated Rock outposts, he burned villages to the ground. He killed _children_, Naruto. He did it all to protect his village."

Naruto was horrified by the thought, "The Hokage would never kill children! I don't believe you!"

"You're still so very innocent, Naruto." Kakashi shook his head sadly, "That's what it takes to win a war, so that's what my sensei did. Not just to Rock, even though they were our greatest enemies. All of their allies, Mist, Cloud, the minor villages… Namikaze Minato was their greatest nightmare, and when he died they celebrated for years."

"Children…" Naruto whispered, "I can't do that, sensei!"

"But you want to be Hokage."

"But kids!" Naruto was horrified, "Kakashi-sensei I can't kill kids!"

"We're not at war, Naruto." Kakashi reassured his student, "But the peace we have now is relatively fragile, I do not doubt that in your lifetime we will be at war again. People will die; loved ones, friends, and you will find yourself doing anything to end it."

Naruto was silent.

"Even outside of war, the Hokage kills children." Kakashi offhandedly stated, Naruto was about to protest, but Kakashi held up a hand, "Remember the Wave mission? Imagine if Zabuza had killed me, he would have killed you too. Hokage-sama sent us on that mission."

"He didn't know-"

"Does that really matter? He sent us, we could have died. Sasuke almost did, remember."

"That's…" Naruto weakly started, "Kakashi-sensei… I don't…"

A medic ninja exited the medic bay; he glanced at Naruto, but ignored him. Instead he spoke to Kakashi, "She should be fine now, luckily we got her here quickly."

"That's good." Kakashi sighed, "Is she conscious?"

The medic shook his head, "No, resting. We'll be moving her to Konoha General once we're sure she's safe to transport."

"Alright. Inform me when you're moving her." Kakashi replied, "I'll come as well. For now Naruto and I will return to the preliminaries."

Kakashi placed a gentle arm around his shell shocked student, "Let's go, Naruto." The Jounin led them away from the medic bay. The medic-nin stared at the back of Naruto's head, but went back inside the bay without a word.

101010

Kakashi and Naruto entered silently, just as Shikamaru was finishing off Tsuchi Kin. The Nara had trapped the Sound girl in his Kagemane no Jutsu against a wall, so when he leaned back heavily, she did as well, slamming her head against the wall and knocking herself out.

"What happened to Ino-chan?" Naruto demanded, checking on her, she was still knocked out from using Shintenshin.

"Aiko beat her up." Sasuke smirked, "Your girl is pretty weak."

"What?"

"I didn't!" Aiko protested, "She used her Shintenshin no jutsu and missed, that's it!"

Naruto frowned, "Then why is she all bruised?"

"We were fighting you idiot!" Aiko scowled, "Didn't you notice I'm hurt too?"

"You aren't knocked out!"

"You- ugh!" Aiko turned away, and leaned heavily on the rail, fighting the frustrated tears that were coming to her eyes, she didn't care anymore.

The next match was Sabaku no Kankuro against Kiba. This match was relatively short; Kiba engaged the sand ninja in taijutsu and proved clearly superior. But when he got what he thought was Kankuro in a headlock, he was surprised to see his face paint crack to reveal Kankuro's puppet… at least he pretended to be surprised.

"Got you!" Kankuro brought his kunai to Kiba's neck, the Konoha genin smirked.

"Forget about someone?"

"What are you- OW!" Kankuro cried out as Akamaru collided with the Sand genin who went sprawling, Akamaru growled, his fur red and standing on edge from the soldier pill Kiba had gave him. Kiba smirked and began to perform handseals.

"You think I can't smell the difference between a human and a puppet? Eat this, Tsuuga!"

Kankuro scrambled to regain control of Karasu, his puppet, but Kiba was too fast. Using his Piercing Fang technique the bestial genin spun at great speeds and slammed into the puppet user, sending him into the wall.

"Heh." Kiba smirked as his downed opponent, "Examiner, you can call the match. He won't be getting up after that one."

Hayate checked Kankuro, the boy was indeed knocked out, "Okay," Hayate coughed, "Winner, Inuzuka Kiba."

Kiba went back up to his friends and team. Kurenai nodded, "Very good Kiba, you were lucky that he didn't think twice before attempting such a trick against an Inuzuka."

"Well," Kiba bragged, "I would have taken him down no matter what. I mean, his sister was too afraid to fight _Naruto_, he's not that tough."

"Hey!"

Kiba grinned and looped an arm around Naruto's shoulder to show he was kidding, "Just joking buddy, you know we're pals, right? If we fight in the finals don't use that crazy wind thing that you do against me, alright?"

"No promises." Naruto replied, grinning as well.

"C-Congratulations K-Kiba-kun." Hinata softly told her teammate.

Naruto pointed at himself, "Hey, Hinata-chan didn't I do well too?"

"Y-Yes…" Hinata looked away, "Y-You did very w-well, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto frowned, Hinata was still being a bit cold to him, but he didn't know why. He would think about it later, as Ino began to groan and wake up. Naruto knelt by her side, "Ino-chan! Are you okay?"

"Ugh, I missed." Ino grumbled, waving Naruto off. "I'm fine, I just hate losing."

"I told you that you had to train harder." Naruto pointed out.

Ino glared, "Oh shut up."

Naruto pouted, "Sorry. I'm just saying."

"I know… sorry."

Ino hugged him and Kiba gagged, while the teachers shared knowing smiles. Aiko and Hinata avoided looking at the two, while Sasuke stared at his sister curiously.

'_Why is she so worked up about this? She couldn't possibly really like the dobe that much… could she?' _Sasuke dismissed the thought, Aiko was an Uchiha, and she wouldn't lower herself to dating a dead last orphan like Naruto… he thought that Kakashi and Sakura's jokes and teasing were just that, jokes… was he wrong?

She was obviously upset. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her quietly.

Aiko tonelessly responded, "I'm fine, leave me alone Sasuke."

"Aiko…"

"Shut _up_, Sasuke."

Sasuke's frown deepened, he didn't like it, but he didn't speak anymore. Kakashi had a quick word with a medic-nin, and then rushed off, so Naruto assumed Sakura was being moved to Konoha General… he was suddenly antsy again to finish. Hayate announced the final match as the board put up the remaining names.

"Last match, Sabaku no Gaara vs. Tsurugi Misumi."

Kabuto's last teammate and the last member of the Sand trio made their way down to the fighting area. Kabuto's teammate smirked behind his mask, "You Sand ninja seem pretty weak, I guess I got lucky to fight you."

"…"

"Begin." Hayate said, moving away from the immediate area. Misumi quickly got in a stance, ready in case Gaara attacked… but the red haired genin didn't make a move, if anything he looked bored.

"Scared?" Misumi smirked, completely misreading Gaara, "Frozen stiff eh?" Misumi began to inch towards Gaara.

"I can't blame you, after your friends got taken out so easily." Misumi taunted, but Gaara didn't respond at all, didn't even blink.

'_Just a little closer…' _Misumi thought, Gaara still made no movement as Misumi gained ground on him, finally the Konoha genin smirked, "Got you!" Misumi suddenly rushed at Gaara, leaping out as if to hug him.

A wall of sand flew up and blocked Misumi right before he could touch Gaara, Misumi's eyes widened in surprise as the sand moved outwards, and before he could run away it had completely incased him. The genin struggled, but Gaara had him trapped.

"Alright, you can let him go." Hayate nodded to Gaara, "Winner, Sabaku no Ga-"

"Sabuku Sousou…" Gaara's hoarse voice growled and Misumi screamed in horrified pain as the sand compressed in on him, his cries were silenced as he was crushed to death.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled, as Gaara's sand dripped blood from the remains of the Konoha genin. Gaara calmly recalled his sand and walked back up to the viewer area and his team.

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate grimaced, that blood would leave a stain.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted across to Gaara, who was on the opposite platform, "Why the hell did you do that for? You already won!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi warned him, but Naruto continued to glare at the Sand ninja.

Gaara replied, "Shut up before I kill you too."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Naruto!" The Hokage sharply warned, "Behave yourself immediately."

Naruto didn't speak again, but still glared straight at Gaara. The Hokage stood up from his seat with a final drag of his pipe. The old man called them all down to speak to them again.

"You will have one month to prepare for the finals." The Hokage glanced at the genin who had passed, "To determine who fights who, we will draw lots. Anko?"

Anko shuffled over with a box that had a bunch of papers in it. The Hokage called them up one by one to draw a number.

"Seven." Shikamaru.

"Ten." Aiko.

"Five." Neji.

"Nine!" Kiba.

"One!" Lee.

"Six." Sasuke.

"Three!" Naruto.

"T-Two." Hinata.

"Four." Shino.

"Eight…" Gaara.

"Alright." The Hokage nodded to a nearby Chuunin proctor who was scribbling down the names on a white board. Naruto squinted as he read the kanji:

Match 1: Rock Lee vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Match 2: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Aburame Shino

Match 3: Hyuuga Neji vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Match 4: Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Match 5: Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uchiha Aiko

"Aww," Naruto scowled, "Sasuke-teme gets to fight Neji-teme! I wanted to fight Neji-teme…"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at Neji, who smugly smirked back.

"It's the battle of the geniuses!" Lee shouted, almost bouncing up and down, "My two rivals fighting each other in pitched combat!"

"More like battle of the bastards." Naruto muttered, and Sasuke mock glared at him. Naruto slapped him on the back, "You're a lucky asshole. Kick his ass."

The Jounin instructors began to herd their students out of the room, Gai searched around for Kakashi, but the other Jounin had already left to follow Sakura to the hospital, so Gai couldn't even gauge his reaction that Neji would be fighting Sasuke, _'Damn your infinite hipness, Kakashi!'_

Neji and Sasuke were still eying each other.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

"Feh." Neji countered.

"Definitely battle of the bastards." Naruto nodded to himself.

101010

Naruto cheered as they exited the forest, it had been awhile since he had actually seen the sun in its entirety, instead of slivers through thick trees and branches. Naruto pumped his fist in the air, whooping. Finally the second exam was complete, now he just had to figure out what to do for a month without any missions.

"Alright! Let's go see Sakura-chan!" Naruto called over his shoulder, already running to the hospital.

"Wait up Naruto-kun!" Ino called in exasperation, chasing after him. The Uchiha twins didn't run after the couple, but followed at a slow walk with the rest of their genin compatriots.

"Meh…" Shikamaru muttered, "I'll visit Sakura later when I go to see Chouji, my mom made me promise I would come straight home after the stupid exam… troublesome woman."

Team 8 and Team Gai also split from the group, heading off to their personal training areas to start preparing for the third exam.

"Yosh Hinata-san!" Lee gave the timid girl thumbs up, "Let's train our hardest and have a great fight!"

Neji snorted, but didn't say anything. Hinata nodded and replied, "Thank y-you Lee-san, t-that sounds n-nice…"

The Uchiha siblings continued their walk to the hospital, Aiko was unusually quiet, so Sasuke ended up breaking the silence.

"Do you like Naruto or something?"

"What?" Aiko feigned confusion, "Of course, he's my teammate."

"You know what I mean." Sasuke replied impatiently, "You've been acting depressed ever since he's been going out with Ino-"

"They haven't even _gone_ anywhere!" Aiko interrupted with annoyance, "They're hardly going out."

Sasuke scowled, "Fine, since they started _making _out, does that sound better, sis?"

"No, it doesn't!" Aiko replied hotly, "So just shut up about Naruto and Ino. I don't want to talk about them."

Sasuke snorted, "I can't believe it, you're in love with the dobe."

"What? I am _not_ in love with him!" Aiko sputtered, a bit loud. Some of the nearby villagers glanced their way, before looking at each other with knowing smiles.

"I'm not!" Aiko hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Then why do you always talk about him? 'Sasuke, I wonder how Naruto's training is going? Sasuke did I tell you that Naruto beat Haku? Sasuke I hope Naruto is okay on Team 10, oh Sasuke why won't Naruto go on a date with me-'"

"I just wanted to eat as friends!" Aiko insisted, "It's not like I said 'Hey, Naruto lets go on a date, then we can make out while I use you as a rebound!'"

"I don't see why you don't approve of him dating Ino." Sasuke pointed out, "She's stopped bothering me… plus they fit, they're both loud, stupid, and annoying."

"Naruto is _not _stupid, Sasuke!" Aiko defended her teammate, "He's kind, sweet, and one of the bravest people I know."

"And his eyes make me swoon!" Sasuke mocked, "Why don't you just ask him to marry you?"

"I… I just think Hinata would be a better match for him."

"Bull." Sasuke snorted, "I know you Aiko, and sometimes when you look at him… well, you look like a fangirl."

"Take that back!"

"It's true." Sasuke shrugged, they had reached the hospital, and Sasuke pushed open the front door and entered the lobby.

"Is not!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, "You want to have an 'is not, is too' fight? In public?"

Aiko fumed silently as Sasuke requested the number of Sakura's room, and the woman at the desk directed them to Intensive Care. The siblings found Naruto and Ino waiting patiently outside of Sakura's room. Naruto was pacing nervously, while Ino sat in a nearby chair, tapping her foot on the floor.

"They won't let us in." Ino glumly said.

"_Family only!_"Naruto mimicked Sakura's nurse, accentuating her nasally tone, "It's not fair! If Kakashi-sensei can go in…"

"Have you ever seen anyone say no to sensei?" Aiko pointed out, and Naruto had to admit that he hadn't.

"She's not even awake, Naruto," Ino said, "Plus once her parents get here, I'm sure they'll get the nurse to let us in."

"I doubt it." Naruto grumbled, "That nurse is…" He trailed off, seeing two rapidly approaching figures, Sakura's parents. Like Sakura, her mother had pink hair; she also had a harried look on her face. Sakura's father looked a bit calmer, and his hair was a sandy brown.

"Ino, is she…?" Sakura's mother panted, seeming to be out of breath. It looked to the group as if she had ran the whole way to the hospital.

"She's fine, just sleeping." Ino assured, "The nurse said family is welcome."

"Then you should all come in with us," Sakura's father replied absently, his mind distracted, staring at Sakura's door.

Sakura's parents entered the room, and the four genin shuffled in behind them. Kakashi was sitting by Sakura's bed, reading his book, though he hastily snapped it shut as Sakura's family entered, stuffing it into his vest. The nurse was straightening Sakura's covers, at their entry she turned. The nurse glanced at the genin, "Family only."

"Its fine, Nurse-san." Sakura's mother replied, her eyes never leaving Sakura's sleeping form.

"Allof them?" The nurse pointedly looked at Naruto, and the two parents followed her gaze to the blond haired boy, who froze under their sight.

"_You_." Sakura's mother hissed, as she spotted him, "This is _your_ fault, isn't it? I knew from the day she was placed on that team…"

"Leave, please." Sakura's father wasn't glaring, but his voice suggested no room for arguments. Naruto glanced at his sleeping teammate, at least she looked okay. The boy turned to the door without a protest.

Ino grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, holding him back, "Why does he have to leave, Ume-san?" Ino demanded a bit too loudly with Sakura sleeping.

"Miss," The nurse glanced quickly at Sakura, "I have to ask you to be _quiet_."

"He's a menace!" Ume glared at Naruto, who was gently trying to remove Ino's hand.

"Its okay, Ino-chan. Really." Naruto smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's not okay, Naruto." Aiko shook her head, "Naruto didn't do this, Hyuuga Neji did!" The black haired Uchiha girl scowled at Sakura's parents, "Why should he have to leave?"

"I highly doubt a member of the noble Hyuuga clan would ever harm our daughter." Ume retorted, "That boy on the other hand… nothing but trouble."

"Uchiha-san," Sakura's father said, "We have allowed you to enter as you are Sakura-chan's friend, but that boy is no friend to her."

"If you side with him, you should leave too." Sakura's mother added.

"I believe its best if we all leave." Kakashi stood from his seat, softly speaking for the first time, "So Sakura can get her rest."

Sakura's father nodded, replacing Kakashi in the vacant seat, taking Sakura's hand lightly in his grasp, "Perhaps you are right, Kakashi-san."

"Why weren't you protecting her?" Ume demanded, nearly hysterical, "Aren't you supposed to be her teacher? Where were you?"

Kakashi stopped; he had been on his way out. Now he turned back around to face Sakura's distraught and bothered parents. He didn't glare, his masked face was calm.

But they flinched.

"I was watching." Kakashi replied truthfully, "And I'm sorry that I couldn't help her in time. But Naruto is not the reason your daughter is in that bed. Just because she has been hurt, and you have been hurt as a result, does not mean you can take it out on the rest of my students."

Sakura's parents looked taken aback by that statement, and didn't say anything in response. Naruto was still staring down at the floor, _'I should have known better than to come here.' _Naruto thought glumly, _'I knew Sakura-chan's parents were civilians, I should have-'_

"Apologize."

Kakashi's voice made Naruto's eyes snap up, but he wasn't looking at Naruto, he was looking at Sakura's parents.

"What?" Ume was shocked, "We will do no such thing."

"We have the right-"

"Your right is not in question here." Kakashi cut him off calmly, "It's what you have done wrong. Apologize to Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei they don't have to," Naruto quickly insisted, "Really, its fine!"

"I believe you should all leave now." Sakura's father's face grew dark for the first time. Naruto shrugged out of Ino's loose grip, and immediately dashed out the door.

"Naruto!" His friends followed him out into the hall; Aiko grabbed him by the shoulder before he could run off, "What the hell did you do to Sakura's parents?"

"I…" Naruto began, but stopped. How was he supposed to explain any of it? It was the reason why he still distanced himself from his friends, as long as they didn't interact with the villagers with him around, everything would be fine. But still slip-ups like this happened… what was he supposed to do?

"He didn't do a thing, Aiko." Kakashi exited behind them, looking bored. "We'll come visit Sakura later during normal visiting hours."

"But sensei-"

"Enough for now, Aiko." Kakashi gave her a pointed look, and the girl was silent even if she wasn't happy about it.

"Now," Kakashi pulled out his book, "For training… I've decided the best way to- well, I can't say anything with the enemy here."

Kakashi smiled at Ino, who looked surprised for a moment, "Oh come on, I wouldn't-"

"I believe you would, because you are a ninja." Kakashi interrupted, "I have nothing against you Ino, but I'd rather not give a genius like Shikamaru any more advantages over my students."

Ino scowled, "Fine, I'll go." The blond haired girl gave Naruto a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a little. Then with a wave to the rest, Ino departed from the ICU, heading out of the hospital. Team Kakashi started walking that direction as well, but at a slower pace.

"Did you really have to do that, sensei?" Naruto complained, trying to make them (and himself,) forget the scene that had just occurred.

"Don't worry Naruto," Kakashi assured, amusement creeping into his voice, "You'll see your girlfriend later."

Naruto blushed, Kakashi just couldn't let go of that one, it was like he was trying to be an embarrassing father, or older brother.

Sasuke snorted, "Okay, you've made the dobe go red, now how are we going to train?"

"Well, how do you suggest we train?"

"Train me only?" Sasuke suggested.

Kakashi laughed, "No, I don't think so. None of you are facing enemies who will kill you."

"Neji nearly killed Sakura." Sasuke pointed out, "So you should train me so I can kill him."

"Maa, Sasuke. Naruto has a girlfriend so now you need one too? Did you ask Sakura first before you decided on her?"

Sasuke growled, but his cheeks tinged a very faint red. Naruto laughed, "Good one, sensei! But Sakura-chan decided she wanted someone with more of a personality, she said she's going to go after Shino instead!"

Even Aiko started laughing at that one, and Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I have a personality."

"Alright, alright." Kakashi broke in before another argument could start, "I've decided to train you all together, we'll start tomorrow, 8:00 am…" The Jounin pulled out his Icha Icha book again, pausing to find the page he had left off on.

"At the hot springs." Kakashi finished, giggling lecherously at the new scene he was reading.

"You just want to peep, sensei!" Aiko scolded.

"No," Kakashi assured, "Its very important training."

"What about today, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Relax." Kakashi shrugged, "We have a month, no need to rush."

Sasuke snorted, "Whatever, I'm going to train."

"Me too!" Naruto nodded eagerly, "I'm going to kick ass in the finals!"

Aiko sighed, "Don't you guys ever want to take a break?" The boys glanced at each other, before turning back and replying at the same time.

"No!"

"You two should spar with me." Sasuke suggested, "I'll take you both on at the same time."

"You'd lose." Aiko retorted.

Kakashi stopped walking, "Okay team I'm just going to go-"

"I wouldn't lose." Sasuke argued, "I have the Sharingan."

"So tomorrow at the hot springs-"

"I'll beat you alone," Naruto replied confidently, ignoring Kakashi as well, "Even with your dumb Sharingan!"

The Jounin was left behind as his team ambled along quickly, arguing good naturedly. Kakashi waved after them, "Okay, bye team! Believe in yoursel- why am I still talking?" Kakashi glanced back at his book and giggled.

"Ichiru what are you doing with Yukina? Hikaru might catch you…!"

101010

**Jutsu List**

**Shintenshin no Jutsu: ****Mind Body Swap Technique **** (I haven't given a translation for this for some reason.) **

**Tsuuga: ****Piercing Fang**

**Sabaku Sousou: ****Desert Coffin**

101010

**Sorry if the Ino vs. Aiko fight was too short, wasn't really sure how to make it longer while keeping it interesting. I've thought pretty hard on how I want the third exam fights to go, and I think the match ups I made will work well.**

**A couple of people have commented that Naruto is acting like too much of a moron. Honestly, this is as happy as he's going to get, he has a girlfriend, he's strong, he's not arguing with his friends, his sensei isn't being a jerk… this is the high life for Naruto right now. **

**Maybe I'm trying too hard to keep Naruto from being one note, I just hate it when fics have Naruto turns into an emotionless/angry ninja after he becomes a genin, basically like Sasuke, but we have to like him cuz he's Naruto. There are going to be times when Naruto is angry, happy, sad, frustrated… does that make him out of character? No, he just has more than one emotional state.**


	17. The Hot Springs

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. Don't you believe me? No? :-/ fine jerks, I was just kidding anyways, learn how to take a joke.**

**Weeeeeeeeeee broke 200 reviewsssss. Lol, someone commented that they like that I don't do stuff like ask for '10 reviews before the next chapter' or even just ask for reviews at all… I think that kind of stuff is dumb, I like reading and replying to reviews as much as any author, but holding a story hostage and demanding reviews for the next update is childish, if people like your story then they'll review it.**

**Anyways, rant over, here's the chapter.**

101010

_And when I get the same reaction,__  
__I know this time it's gonna give some satisfaction,__  
__You gotta go you gotta go,__  
__It's alright._

_But I wanna see you in the, see you in the light of the morning._

Light of the Morning – Band of Skulls

101010

"Surrender, Sasuke?" Naruto taunted, a kunai at his opponent's neck.

Aiko laughed beside him, "Why are you even asking? He's done."

Sasuke scowled, but his lips quirked in a smile, "You and your damn Kage Bunshin, did you even know what they were planning?"

"I just knew to get you to this spot!" Naruto grinned, "The clones did the rest."

Naruto and Aiko were easily able to drive Sasuke into the woods, and Naruto's clones made quick work of the Uchiha boy. Short story was that Sasuke walked into a carefully placed trip wire that let loose a makeshift net, trapping the boy and leaving him hanging.

"Alright, no more Kage Bunshin." Sasuke declared, "Cut me down."

Naruto took a kunai to the trap, quickly dismantling the dark camo wire net and letting his teammate go free.

"So, pure taijutsu now?" Aiko asked hopefully, "How about no more Sharingan?"

"How about no?" Sasuke suggested sarcastically.

"You won't get stronger if you keep relying on it." Naruto pointed out, "Asuma-sensei said-"

"What does Asuma know?" Sasuke scoffed, "He's not an Uchiha."

Aiko's expression turned guarded, but she spoke hesitantly, "Sasuke… remember, Itachi used to train all the time without-"

"Shut up." Sasuke sharply glared at his sister, "Why would you mention that name to me? You think I want to be like him?"

Naruto watched the conversation, silent. This wasn't a conversation that he should be a part of. Sasuke's demeanor had been relatively easy going, especially for him, but one mention of his brother and it completely changed; now he was seething.

"I just think that Naruto is right-"

"He's wrong. You're wrong. Drop it." Sasuke tried to control his anger, and his memories of that night. The seal on his neck twinged ominously, threatening to burst past Kakashi's counter seal.

"Sasuke…" Aiko sighed sadly, "I didn't mean anything by it, please don't be mad."

Sasuke's tight posture relaxed slowly, "Sorry, Aiko-neechan." He apologized, to Naruto's amazement. "You're right."

The Uchiha boy glared up at the sky, "I've been… relying too much on the Sharingan. My fight with Lee showed me that, I have to get faster, stronger too. The Sharingan didn't help against Orochimaru either."

Sasuke absentmindedly took out a kunai and twirled it on his finger, "Neji is even stronger than Lee."

The boy turned back to his silent teammates, Sharingan inactive, "Naruto… let's train without chakra again, I remember getting way faster from that."

"Sounds good." Naruto agreed, playfully he added, "Think you can keep up?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, "I'll blow right past you, Naruto."

"We'll see." Naruto slapped his teammate on the back, "Coming Aiko-chan?"

Aiko smiled as well, "Sure."

The three teammates walked out of the woods together, determined to train harder than ever before.

101010

"Ah," Kakashi glanced at his students, "You three are late… and you look like you slept in the forest."

Naruto was dirty, but he looked well rested and stood straight. Sasuke and Aiko had tried their best to keep up with the blond, but their strength conditioning without chakra had suffered during their latency period after the Wave mission, and Naruto had upped his regimen since then as well. The results were two very tired Uchiha.

"We did sleep in the forest…" Aiko panted, trying to catch her breath, "Sorry sensei…"

"The one day I come early…" Kakashi sighed, "Sometimes I feel like you guys just don't try hard enough."

Naruto was brushing grass out of his hair, "It's not our fault we slept in, and we were training really hard."

Kakashi poked Sasuke, who let out a moan of pain, "Hmm… sore, Sasuke-kun?" The Jounin poked him again, and Sasuke glared.

"Stop that."

"My, my," Kakashi raised a brow, "I hope you three will be able to train today… its going to be tough."

Kakashi stared at his three tired but determined students, "First…" Kakashi's expression hardened and the genin leaned in…

"We bathe."

The three genin fell over, and Kakashi smiled, "Sorry, you guys are really stinky."

Kakashi hadn't informed them that they needed swimwear, and they were in a rush to get to training… so no one thought to bring any. So instead of starting they had to run back to their respective homes to get swimwear for the communal bath.

"We could get naked." Naruto had suggested, and Aiko blushed deeply, while Sasuke looked murderous. Naruto's suggestion was… ignored, to say the least.

When they got back, Kakashi was already soaking in the water… with his mask still on. The others followed him in, Sasuke and Aiko sighed as their aching bodies hit the hot water, right away beginning to sooth their pain.

"So what does this have to do with training?" Naruto complained, "We don't have that long until the finals you know."

Kakashi said, "True, I figured we could relax while we discussed the most important part of our training… using information."

"Information?" Naruto was confused, "You already know what we can do, sensei."

"Not you, Naruto." Kakashi corrected, "Your opponents."

"That's…" Aiko paused, "Not a bad idea, sensei."

"Who cares." Sasuke stated, sinking deeper into the water. "We'll beat everyone."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "Shikamaru is a lazy genius, Gaara is an insane killer, Lee only has taijutsu, Neji is a prick, Shino has bugs, Hinata-chan has Jyuuken, Sasuke has Sharingan…" Naruto glanced at Aiko.

"Aiko-chan has…" Naruto paused, "Aiko-chan is good at everything."

"I have nothing." Aiko corrected glumly, "Maybe I've gotten a little faster since the academy… but nothing else."

"You have cool fire jutsu." Naruto pointed out.

"Now, now." Kakashi assured, "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Let's start with our first opponents. Kurenai and I both have three in the finals… and I've been bragging, so if you lose… I look bad too. Plus we have a last longer bet…"

"I knew you were being too helpful!" Naruto playfully accused.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, "Let's start with your chances, Naruto."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"So how do I win?" Naruto asked.

"You tell me." Kakashi suggested, "How will you beat Shino?"

"Uh…" Naruto pretended to think, "I think I'll punch and kick."

"Be serious." Kakashi scolded, "I'm sure Kurenai is teaching Shino every trick in the book to beat you."

"Tricks don't work against me." Naruto bragged.

"What about genjutsu?" Kakashi asked, "Can you deflect those yet?"

"Er…"

"That's what I thought," Kakashi said, "Kurenai is a genjutsu master, and Shino had high genin control coming out of the academy. No doubt he's improved, and no doubt Kurenai will have at least taught him basics."

"Basics!" Naruto protested, "That means weak stuff."

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "Basic genjutsu is easy to break, but knowing when you're caught in a technique is difficult. I believe that Kurenai will teach him some basic perception altering genjutsu. What is the basic way to recognize a genjutsu, students?"

"Uh… seeing weird stuff?" Naruto suggested.

"Who cares, I'd use my Sharingan to see through it." Sasuke dismissed.

"I think it has something to do with sensing foreign chakra." Aiko replied, much more thoughtfully than her male teammates.

"Correct, Aiko." Kakashi nodded, "Genjutsu usually affect the mind through basic senses like seeing, hearing, smelling, and feeling. The genjutsu user must use their chakra to do so… you can sense foreign chakra because everyone has a unique chakra signature. The easiest way to do so is to learn to recognize your own chakra signature. Meditation is the best way to achieve that."

"Aww." Naruto groaned, "Sounds boring."

"What about Shino's bugs?" Aiko questioned, "Can't they absorb chakra?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Those bugs would gorge themselves to death before they even dented Naruto's reserves."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, "I really have that much?"

"Naruto, I estimate your reserves to be over four times the size of mine." Kakashi admitted, and all three genin glanced at each other in shock.

"I'm pretty sure you have more chakra than Hokage-sama." Kakashi added, "But don't get too excited… Hokage-sama's control of his chakra is many levels above your own."

Naruto grimaced, "I've been working on it…"

"I know." Kakashi said, "Hokage-sama has developed his reserves since he was a student just like you. His control was always good, because unlike you Naruto he didn't start with more chakra than he can handle."

"Why though?" Aiko asked curiously, "I mean, why does Naruto have such huge reserves?"

Naruto sweated a bit at that question, but Kakashi fielded it for him, "I suppose Naruto has a… special… bloodline."

There was a pause, and then Sasuke snorted.

"Hn… Kage Bunshinigan."

"Was that a joke, Sasuke-chan?" Aiko glanced at her twin in disbelief.

"The hot water is dulling his bastardly nature." Naruto laughed, Sasuke gave him a mock glare.

"Hmm, anyways." Kakashi grinned, "I don't think Naruto will have any other problem with Shino." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, "Neji on the other hand…"

"Sakura almost beat him." Sasuke dismissed, "He's obviously all talk."

"Sakura fought brilliantly." Kakashi nodded, "But Neji is most certainly not all talk. He underestimated Sakura, and she outwitted him… he will not allow it to happen again. Your best chance is keeping him away and beating him long range with fire and lightning style jutsu."

"That's it?" Sasuke scowled, "You don't have any better advice?"

"He's a Hyuuga." Kakashi shrugged, "Getting in close is suicide. That's the only reason Gai's little clone loses. Neji's mastery of Jyuuken far exceeds his age."

"Hn." Sasuke grimaced, "So what do I do? Nothing?"

"Sasuke, you're a great technical ninja." Kakashi complimented, "Your taijutsu is fantastic, ninjutsu great. I will eventually help you learn some genjutsu that you can use with your Sharingan, but only the most advanced genjutsu can defeat a Byakugan eye. Your best bet is to increase your chakra control, reserves, speed, and strength."

"What about me, sensei?" Aiko questioned.

"Much of the same, actually." Kakashi replied, "I think the only reason you aren't already at Sasuke's level is because you haven't activated the Sharingan, so your taijutsu and reflexes are worse. Your reserves are also smaller."

"Doesn't seem like I'll ever activate it." Aiko sighed wistfully.

"Don't be discouraged," Kakashi reassured, "Your entire family had the eyes, bloodline loss of the Sharingan usually only occurs in cases with one or both parents that don't have it."

"Okay…" Aiko shrugged, "So what do I do against Kiba?"

"You tell me."

Aiko scowled, but thought about it, "He's fast, plus he has Akamaru. So it's basically two on one… I have to trap one or both of them, then fry them up with some good fire jutsu."

"Simplistic." Kakashi noted, "It's based off the assumption that you can trick Kiba. After all you aren't Naruto; you don't have Kage Bunshin that can set traps while you distract Kiba. Plus the arena is basically open ground and you'll have Akamaru to deal with."

"Kiba is stupid." Aiko pointed out.

"He acts stupid," Naruto argued in his friend's defense, "He's really not, but he is cocky."

"Ehehehe…!"

"What?" Aiko glared at Kakashi, "Are you reading that damn book again?"

"Wasn't me." Kakashi raised his hands in defense, "But I _do _know that laugh…" Kakashi hopped out of the pool they were resting in. They followed his movement as he walked over a nearby man who was currently leaning against the boarded fence that separated the communal bath from the woman's area.

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said politely, the man glanced behind him, "Oho, hello Kakashi. Come to do some research of your own?"

"Research!" Aiko whispered furiously to the others, "He's peeping! Sasuke, do something!"

"I don't feel like it." Sasuke sunk deeper in the water.

Aiko rolled her eyes, but turned to her other teammate, "Naruto, you go do something!"

"Okay," Naruto agreed, he didn't like perverts. Naruto hopped out of the water, and moved over to where Kakashi and the red vested, white haired pervert were chatting.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted loudly, "You per- MMPH!" Naruto's mouth was suddenly covered by the pervert.

"Shh!" He hissed, "Do you want to get us caught?"

"Us! I'm not-"

"Shh!"

"Jiraiya-sama, this is my student, Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi introduced the blond.

Jiraiya squinted, studying him, "He looks pretty stupid."

"Don't tell me he's Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Naruto scowled, "These damn Sannin just keep popping up all over the place. This one is a pervert."

Kakashi laughed, "He has you pegged forever now, Jiraiya-sama… say, how about you help me train my kids?"

"I don't train brats."

"I have a picture of you and sensei that says otherwise." Kakashi pointed out.

The cogs in Naruto's brain started working, and he gasped, "No way! You taught the Yondaime?"

Jiraiya gave him a dry grin, "The Yondaime was something special, brat. Talent, brains, good looks, he was like the son I never had… you're the ugly and loud brat I would never want."

"Hey!"

"Now, now." Kakashi smiled, "I think you'll be surprised with Naruto's skills, I was."

"I have more chakra than old man Hokage." Naruto bragged.

Jiraiya glanced at his stomach, and in a low voice he retorted, "All things considered, is that really that surprising?"

"You know about…" Naruto gulped, "_Him_?"

"Of course." Jiraiya's chest puffed, "I'm the one who taught the Yondaime seals."

"What are you guys doing over here?" Aiko hissed, stomping over to them. Hands on her hips, she glared at Jiraiya, "You pervert!"

Jiraiya grinned back lecherously, and Aiko blushed and crossed her arms in embarrassment, even though she was wearing a bikini she could feel Jiraiya undressing her with his eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, "Leave Aiko-chan alone!"

"Aiko-_chan_?" Jiraiya glanced at Naruto in surprise, "Kid, is this your girlfriend?"

"N-No…!" Aiko blushed and stammered, while Naruto gaped.

Kakashi's visible eye glinted, "I don't think Ino will appreciate you dating Aiko on the side, Naruto."

"Ohoho!" Jiraiya chortled, "Two girlfriends! My boy, you are the grandson I always wanted!"

"I-It's not like that!" Naruto protested, blushing heavily, "We're just friends!"

A pained twinge pierced Aiko's heart, it always came to that, ever since Naruto started dating, every conversation seemed to remind her over and over that he wasn't dating her, but Ino.

"So you aren't dating either of these girls?" Jiraiya looked saddened, The Yondaime was like a son to him, but he was bit of a stick in the mud. Jiraiya had hoped Naruto would be different…

"Well I am dating Ino-chan," Naruto admitted sheepishly.

Jiraiya's face lit up again and he started smacking Naruto on the back profusely, "That a boy! Is she cute? Does she have an older sister? Single mother?"

"Now, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi scolded, although he was smiling, "Inoichi-san will not appreciate you hitting on his wife again after he threatened to turn your brains to mush last time…"

"Ohoho!" Jiraiya chuckled again, "_Yamanaka _Ino is it? I thought the name sounded familiar, great job m'boy, her mother was a real bombshell back in the day… hmm, I should check up on her actually…"

"Leave Ino-chan's mom alone you perv!" Naruto scowled, getting annoyed with this guy, the title of Sannin seemed to be a bit of a joke. Orochimaru bit genin for fun, and Jiraiya was a pervert. Naruto wondered what the legendary healer Tsunade was like… probably just as weird.

"Heh…" Jiraiya grinned, "I like you kid, I think I will train you."

"What could I possibly learn from you?" Naruto snorted derisively; so far he was unimpressed with the white haired Sannin.

"I am the great Toad Hermit Jiraiya!" The man spread his arms, "There is much that I could teach a snot nosed squirt like you."

"Like what?"

"Hmm," Jiraiya snapped his fingers, and moved backwards for some space, "How about this?"

The hermit bit his thumb, drawing blood, as Team 7 and their sensei watched on curiously. Jiraiya smoothly ran through a series of seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A huge toad appeared in a puff of smoke, and Aiko gasped at the size of it. She suddenly had flashbacks to Orochimaru's snakes in the second exam, apparently Jiraiya could summon as well.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered, "I agree, train me!"

Jiraiya pulled a large scroll off the toad, which was taller than even Jiraiya and Kakashi, and three times as wide. The toad gave it up easily to the Sannin, and then disappeared with a puff of smoke. Jiraiya turned back to Naruto with a smirk, "You just have to sign this contract."

The Sannin opened up the scroll, and Naruto moved forward, but hesitated and glanced back at his teammates and Kakashi, who were watching.

"What's up?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"My friends can sign too, right?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya scowled, "Of course not! You're going to be my apprentice; I'm not taking them as well!"

Sasuke frowned, why did _Naruto_ get to train with a freaking Sannin? His seal twinged painfully, and the Uchiha boy twitched and scratched at it.

"Take them as apprentices too!" Naruto insisted.

Jiraiya crossed his arms across his chest, "No way! Only you."

"Why?"

"Well," Jiraiya came up with an excuse, "Your girlfriend has been glaring at me since she found out who I am, and that emo kid looks like he has a stick up his butt."

"Naruto doesn't want to learn from a perv like you anyways." Aiko shot back, maturely ignoring the girlfriend comment; she grabbed her friend by the shoulder, trying to pull him back from Jiraiya.

"I wanna summon frogs though." Naruto whined, "Can't you make an exception, Ero-Sennin?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Actually, they're toads, Naruto." Kakashi put in, as Jiraiya scowled at his new name. "I think it's a good idea." Kakashi continued, looking thoughtful.

"Sensei!" Aiko protested, "I thought we were going to train for the finals as a team!"

"We will." Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya, "Do you mind if Naruto trains with his team as well? Maybe you could help me out; no doubt they'd like instruction from the man who trained the Yondaime…"

"Stop trying to flatter me." Jiraiya replied gruffly, "I don't have time to train brats, I have research to do."

"You mean spying on women." Sasuke replied, gruffly, "I couldn't learn anything from a pervert like you anyways."

"Uchiha isn't it…? I could teach you to move mountains, kid." Jiraiya dismissed his comment, "But with those eyes all you'd want to do is copy me doing it… I don't train 'geniuses' like you." Jiraiya made air quotes to emphasize his point.

"What about Yondaime?" Aiko shot back, "He was a genius!"

"Nah, he was dumb as a post." Jiraiya replied, "I made him brilliant." Jiraiya glanced at the sky, "Wanna know a secret? I was dumb as a post too, before the Sandaime taught me how to be a ninja."

"Really?" Naruto asked, "I was dead last in the academy."

Jiraiya slapped Naruto on the back again, looking proud, "We dead lasts have to stick together, we end up running the village you know. All the geniuses flame out and die early, or get lazy and sit on their asses in their clan homes."

Kakashi looked hurt, "I didn't get lazy…"

"Yes you did," Jiraiya gave him a pointed look," You took a genin team. Besides, you're a Yondaime trained genius, that makes you a little better than the rest."

Jiraiya turned back to Naruto, "Now kid, sign the scroll and join up with me. I'll make you a Hokage yet."

"You have to train my friends." Naruto insisted stubbornly, "Plus I don't need your help to become Hokage, I have my friends and Kakashi-sensei!"

The hermit scowled, this brat wouldn't give up, would he? Jiraiya shrugged in defeat, "Fine, I'll throw them a few bones. But they can't sign the scroll! Apprentices only."

"Alright!" Naruto pumped his fist, "Does that sound good with you guys?"

"Hn."

"I don't know Naruto…" Aiko looked doubtful, "He's pretty old, I bet he's just a washed up pervy old man who can't fight anymo- MMPH!"

"She doesn't mean it, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi put in quickly, putting his hand over Aiko's mouth.

Jiraiya gave Aiko a wry grin, "Washed up, hmm?"

Jiraiya gathered his chakra in his palm, and the team watched in fascination as a ball of pure sky blue chakra swirled and condensed into a perfect sphere.

"Let me show you a technique I helped the Yondaime develop…" Jiraiya scouted for a good target, and found a nearby oak tree. The red vested Sannin rushed it, swirling sphere in hand.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya slammed the swirling ball of chakra into the tree, and it whirred and grinded, easily tearing apart the bark into literally nothing, by the time the technique lost power, Jiraiya had made a gaping half spherical indentation in the tree, almost half as thick as the wide oak.

"Woah…" Naruto breathed, amazed at the destructive power of the technique.

Sasuke immediately said, "Teach us that."

"Sorry," Jiraiya smirked, "Apprentices only."

Naruto started bouncing up and down, "I wanna learn that now! Forget frogs!"

"Toads." Jiraiya replied patiently, "Don't call them frogs or they'll be pissed."

"Teach me Rasengan!" Naruto replied eagerly, "It's awesome!"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Toads first, we have time kid."

Naruto shrugged, "Alright, toads first, I love toads, toads now!"

"What are you going to teach us?" Sasuke asked, this Jiraiya guy might act like a fool, but he was definitely strong.

Jiraiya glanced at the Uchiha twins, "Hmm, why don't you go learn whatever Kakashi wanted you guys to do today? Come back later… like never…"

"Hey!" Naruto scowled, "You promised, Ero-sennin!"

"Bah." Jiraiya shrugged, "I never said _when_ I was gonna teach them… now sign the scroll, in blood."

Jiraiya unraveled the scroll to the last few names, the blond squinted at the last few names, Jiraiya's was clearly written a few spots down, but the name before the first open spot was smudged and difficult to read.

"Ka… zama… Ara…?" Naruto scratched his head, "Who the hell is that?"

"Eh?" Jiraiya glanced down, "The Yondaime had terrible handwriting kid. That says Namikaze Minato… actually one of the reasons I had him take up seals was so he could learn how to actually write stuff in a legible manner… that kid was terrible at everything when I found him."

"Well," Kakashi chuckled, "Minato-sensei had bad handwriting… Naruto is just dumb."

"What?" Naruto yelled, "I am not!"

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Just kidding, Naruto."

"Enough stalling," Jiraiya complained, "Sign!"

Naruto shrugged and bit the tip of his thumb with a sharpened canine, "Here goes…" He muttered, moving forward and slowly writing his name on the scroll.

Jiraiya grimaced as he glanced at the signature, "Nice scribbles kid, now people are going to think I let a toddler sign the scroll."

"Hey!"

The hermit shrugged and closed up the scroll, with a poof it disappeared, following the toad that it had been summoned with. Jiraiya nodded to Naruto, "Alright kid, here are the seals again."

Jiraiya ran through the summoning seals that he had used before, "Remember the words?"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto responded, still a little annoyed with the hermit, he slowly went through the seals while gathering a fair bit of chakra, bit his finger, and slammed his palm to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A tadpole with tiny legs appeared; Naruto made a face, "Aww he's tiny!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Not bad for a first try, I guess." The white haired ninja glanced at Naruto curiously, "How is your control, kid?"

Naruto shrugged, and Kakashi answered for him, "I would estimate Naruto's control to be low to mid Chuunin."

"Not bad, all things considering." Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "Try pouring more chakra in, brat.

The blond performed the jutsu again, this time using more chakra, but like always, it was tough because his chakra always seemed to fight back against him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

This time, a battle toad about three quarters his height with swords appeared, Naruto cheered, "Alright! I did it!"

"Not bad at all!" Jiraiya laughed, "Your control is pretty good, but it definitely needs some work."

"Teach us how to summon too." Sasuke demanded Kakashi, who shook his head, "Sorry Sasuke, the only contract I have is tracking dogs, and it doesn't allow me to pass it down to others, it's an heirloom of the Hatake clan, gifted to us by the Inuzuka.

"Hn."

Aiko had to admit that Jiraiya was worthy of his title as a Sannin, she watched as Naruto fought to control the battle toad he had summoned, while Jiraiya instructed him on how to do it.

"Loosen your grip on the handles on the saddle- dammit kid listen!"

"I'm trying!" Naruto yelled back, holding on for dear life as the toad tried to shake off the weird kid on his back.

"Alright," Kakashi chuckled, "Sasuke, Aiko, its time for your own training."

"I- wanna- train- too!" Naruto swung back and forth, "Wait- for- me!"

"We're going to do water walking, Naruto." Kakashi replied, "Work on your summoning skills with Jiraiya for awhile."

"Already done with water walking?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi curiously, who nodded, "I believe he's completed water rolling as well, right Naruto?"

"Yes- sensei! Calm down stupid toad!"

The toad had taken to hopping around, trying to throw Naruto off its back, Jiraiya shook his head dubiously, "This will take awhile…"

Kakashi ushered his other students back to the pool where he quickly got them working on water walking atop the hot waters. Sasuke wanted to use his Sharingan to simply copy Kakashi's movements, but the Jounin stopped him.

"This is to improve your control; if you just do it by reflex then you aren't learning a thing."

Sasuke scowled, but listened to his sensei. Soon both he and Aiko were wobbling along atop the water, it took more chakra than tree climbing had, and they tired quickly. Kakashi read his book while glancing at his students sometimes, to watch their progress.

Naruto had finally gotten the toad to calm down, and was following Jiraiya's specific instructions on how to command it, the boy was sluggish, unused to riding on the toad's back. Still he was a quick study, and Kakashi could see he was improving.

Sasuke and Aiko were also making slow improvements, by the end of several breaks and a few hours of water walking, they were both running on the water as if they had been doing it all their lives.

"No! Dammit Ero-sennin!" Naruto cursed as Jiraiya's toad grabbed the orange clad genin with its tongue and tossed him off his own toad.

"Kid," Jiraiya grinned, "You really suck at this."

"It was luck!" Naruto insisted, climbing back onto his toad as his teammates and sensei watched in amusement. Naruto got better, but it was obvious that Jiraiya was too experienced fighting with toads to lose.

Finally, Jiraiya dismissed his toad, "That's enough for today."

"I'm not even tired," Naruto whined, "Can you teach me a really cool jutsu or something?"

"Why don't you work on your chakra control, Naruto?" Kakashi suggested, "I'm sure Jiraiya-sama knows the location of an adequate waterfall for waterfall climbing."

Naruto pouted, "I'm sick of chakra control stuff! I want a jutsu!"

Jiraiya scowled, "You know kid, techniques don't make a ninja."

"He's right." Kakashi nodded.

"Says the guy with over 1000 techniques!" Naruto shot back, and his teammates agreed.

Aiko said, "He's got you there, sensei."

Jiraiya frowned, "Look kid, how about we fight? I won't use any jutsu, just one arm to attack."

"I'll beat you easy!" Naruto boasted, even a Sannin couldn't beat him with just an arm…

A few minutes later, Naruto was lying face down in the dirt, bloody and beaten. Jiraiya stood over him, chuckling, "Had enough, boy?"

"Mmphrg…" Naruto replied eloquently, the blond groaned and rolled over, "How did you dodge all my wind attacks? It's not possible to move that fast…"

"It is." Jiraiya replied, "With great chakra control and muscle conditioning."

Kakashi was impressed to say the least, Jiraiya hadn't been an active ninja in years, but he was still as powerful as the Jounin had ever seen him. It made Kakashi feel like he had been slacking off a bit _too _much. Sasuke and Aiko were dumbfounded, Naruto had gotten pretty strong, but Jiraiya had taken him apart with one arm.

"Train me!" Sasuke said instantly, and Jiraiya gave a bark of laughter, "Is that all you know how to say? All I did there… you know how to do it too, I just have three things that you don't."

The white haired hermit listed them off on his fingers, "Speed, strength, chakra control, and experience."

"That's four things." Aiko pointed out.

"Well, I don't do math good." Jiraiya's mouth quirked into a smug smile.

"I don't do math _well_." Kakashi corrected.

Naruto looked confused from his spot on the ground, "You're bad at math too, Kakashi-sensei? I thought you knew how to do calcrus!"

"That's calculus, Naruto." Kakashi sighed, "Honestly, you should use a Kage Bunshin to go over grammar."

Naruto pouted, "My Kage Bunshin hate reading boring stuff."

Jiraiya glanced at Sasuke and Aiko, and his face soured, "I still have to teach you brats something, don't I?"

"Rasengan." Sasuke said immediately.

"No." Jiraiya deflected, "Kakashi, this kid is annoying me. Why don't you teach him that damn Chidori technique so he'll shut up?"

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, "I don't think his reserves are large enough yet."

"What's Chidori?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Is it better than Rasengan?"

"You were knocked out. I used it in Wave; it's the technique that killed Haku."

Naruto remembered now, it had been difficult to see through the fog, but he definitely remembered Kakashi's hand glowing blue, and there was a chirping noise.

"It's not better than Rasengan." Jiraiya replied, "Rasengan can do a much higher level of damage to a target, because it doesn't pierce like Chidori, it grinds."

"Hmm…" Naruto furrowed his brow, "I don't get it."

Jiraiya grimaced, trying to think of a better way to explain it. "Alright… think of it this way, you have an apple. With the Chidori, you can stab the apple like a knife; with Rasengan you can grind the apple like you threw it in a blender."

"What's a blender?" Naruto was again, clueless.

The hermit shook his head, "You're impossible, kid."

"Why do people always say that when I ask questions?" Naruto complained, Aiko never recalled seeing a blender in Naruto's home, "Naruto, a blender is the kitchen device I used to make smoothies that one time."

"Ohh!" Naruto smiled, "I get it now, thanks Aiko-chan! Why didn't you just say it was the smoothie making thing, Ero-sennin?"

"I didn't know I had to dumb it down that much," Jiraiya retorted, "Anyways, you kids… its time for Uncle Jiraiya to teach you all a very useful trick… its called…"

"…Meditation!" Jiraiya waved at the waterfall he had brought them to, "Naruto you'll be doing this as well."

"Aww." Naruto scowled, "Meditation sounds boring, Ero-sennin."

"Do it or I won't take you out to eat tonight."

"Food? Deal!" Naruto agreed instantly.

Sasuke scowled, "Teach me a damn technique you pervert, or teach me Chidori, Kakashi-sensei."

"Maybe later." Kakashi turned a page in his book, "Jiraiya-sama's idea of meditating under the waterfall is a good one, not only will it increase your control, it will allow you to become familiar with your own chakra… perfect for learning how to detect and deflect perception genjutsu."

"Not only that," Jiraiya added, "You can increase your chakra stores at the same time. Also, channeling your chakra into the water has an interesting effect… you can follow the flow of the chakra quite easily, as long as the tendril flow from your body is continuous. This allows you to better understand the way your chakra flows.*****"

Naruto made a face, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Er… I don't understand either." Aiko admitted, "My chakra flows in the direction I tell it to…"

"You're missing the point," Jiraiya patiently explained, "Think of it this way, when you perform jutsu, you release your chakra in concussive bursts, even with chakra control exercises like tree climbing or water walking you have to pay attention to things like movement… so you never study your chakra in detail."

Sasuke scoffed, "That's stupid, I know what my chakra is like."

But Naruto recalled in vivid detail his attempts in training with the leaf, "It's like the leaf exercise, right?"

"In some ways," Jiraiya nodded, "But in the leaf exercise, you aren't trying to push your chakra out… you're trying to reign it in, pulling the leaf with it. In this exercise you will be pushing your chakra outwards and then following its flow."

"Why under a waterfall?" Aiko asked, curious.

Jiraiya smirked, "The cold water will numb you. The sound of the constant flow will dull your hearing, closing your eyes will block your vision. All you will be able to smell is water. This helps pull you into a meditative state, as your outward perceptions are taken away, you will go deeper into yourself."

"We could catch cold." Aiko grimaced, "I don't think I want to…"

"I can learn the Chidori after this?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, the man shrugged, "It's going to take a lot of time to do this exercise, Sasuke. Mainly because you will need constant breaks to refill your reserves… that will interrupt the meditation. But if you raise your reserves and control to an adequate level, I will teach you the Chidori."

"Get to work, kids." Jiraiya grinned, "And don't say I never taught you nothing."

"I never taught you _anything_." Kakashi corrected.

"Shut up Kakashi."

101010

*** I actually got the waterfall meditation training technique from Chuunin Exam Day by Perfect Lionhart… story had really great potential at the beginning, but it's extremely bashy, not to mention Naruto ends up with like every girl in the world, I felt like Naruto was kind of lost in the mix with fifty girls and all their thoughts. I think I stopped reading after chapter 60 or so. Still it's a fic with a lot of good ideas, read it if you don't mind harem fics, it's not like there are lemons or something in it anyways.**

**Jutsu Translation List**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Technique**

**Rasengan: Spiral Bullet**

**Chidori: One Thousand Birds**

**Alright, Ero-Sennin means Perverted Hermit, in case you didn't know… I will never call Jiraiya 'Pervy Sage,' I think it sounds retarded, bad dubbing for the win. **

**Sasuke was kind of annoying this chapter, huh? He sees something he wants, he wants it, end of story. I'd like to point out that Naruto was basically the same in this chapter, he just wasn't as rude or demanding.**

**Jiraiya beats the hell out of Naruto with one arm in this chapter. Don't be surprised, in comparison to a Sannin or even Kakashi, Naruto is still pretty weak in comparison… that will change with training, I promise.**

**Also people are still annoyed that Naruto acts dumb. Again, he's acting. For example in this chapter, Naruto knows they are toads, not frogs. Naruto knows its 'calculus,' and he had a pretty good idea what a blender was from the description plus seeing the technique. Being an idiot and acting like one are two different things, I would know. I spend the first weeks of every semester acting like an idiot in every one of my classes, then I destroy the tests. It's a very fun way to shock and annoy people. You would think it would fail when I've had a class with a person or friend more than once, but it doesn't, cuz they don't mention it :P. **

**Well anyways, thanks for reading, until next time…**


	18. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, some Japanese guy does.**

**Warning here guys, swearing in this chapter. I've seen plenty of fics with a T rating that have more swearing than this, and more than a couple of them are pretty well read. I really don't see a problem with a T rating and a lot of swearing… teens swear way more than any other age group. But just wanted to give a heads up so you're not surprised.**

101010

_Crawling in my skin,__  
__These wounds they will not heal,__  
__Fear is how I fall,__  
__Confusing what is real._

_There's something inside me,__  
__That pulls beneath the surface,__  
__Consuming, confusing.__  
__This lack of self control I fear,__  
__Is never ending, controlling…_

_I can't seem, to find myself again,__  
__My walls are closing in,__  
__(Without a sense of confidence)__  
__(I'm convinced that there's)__  
__(Just too much pressure to take.)__  
__I've felt this way before so insecure…_

Crawling – Linkin Park

101010

"ARGH!" Sasuke collapsed, partially from exhaustion, but mostly in pain. Orochimaru's seal was flaring _again_; the temptation to use it was lessening as it became easier to control. But whenever he trained hard and used up his reserves, it sprang to life, trying to take him over.

It was frustrating, because it always seemed to spring up and block him from reaching his maximum in training. Yes, it was controllable, but it was always so damn tempting to just let it take over. Sasuke could still remember the Forest of Death with vivid detail, Orochimaru's power… and his own power, fueled by the seal.

Orochimaru… the Sannin had done this to him, but was it really a bad thing? Everyone else seemed to think so, but Sasuke wasn't so sure. Maybe the seal made him a little crazy, whatever; it also increased his power to levels that he didn't even know were possible.

_It's not you…_

Sakura… she had calmed him down in the forest, she held him and the bloodlust the seal forced upon him had faded… but the reminder of its power hadn't faded. The Uchiha knew he was talented, but he decimated the two Sound genin without breaking a sweat under the seal's influence, that was real power.

Power he could have… if he simply gave into the seal, let it flow back to him; capture him in the warm feeling of purple chakra, the ecstasy of absolute power over his enemies…

_What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't the real you, what's going on?_

Uzumaki Naruto, his loudmouth teammate, the overconfident boy that never seemed to falter from his path. He dashed in front of harms way to protect his friends, including Sasuke, even when he wasn't wanted or needed.

He had been _afraid_. Sasuke had heard it in his voice then, he had been afraid of Sasuke. Back then, he kind of liked that fear, it made him feel even better, stronger… now it was one of the only things that held him back from giving into the seal. Sasuke didn't like the fear in Naruto's voice, and he didn't like the fear in his other friends' eyes. Sasuke may not have showed it, but he too had grown closer to the other rookies, more than he ever thought he would.

Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Sakura… the dread they had shown in their eyes, that held him back more than anything. Sasuke wouldn't touch that power, he would beat Itachi without it, Uchiha only needed their own strength to win, not some damn seal's poisonous gifts.

With a growl, Sasuke rose from his position on the ground; the seal properly contained in Kakashi's blocker seal again. He had to keep training, so he could beat Neji, Lee, Naruto, and anyone else he met in the finals.

He was an Uchiha, and he _would _win.

101010

"Come on, Naruto-kun!" Ino had woken him up early a few days later so she could catch him before he went to meet his team, dragging him off towards the shopping district.

If anything had distracted him from training the last couple of days, it was his new girlfriend. She was proud of him for being in the finals, but Ino wanted what seemed to be every second of his time… she demanded it, and Naruto couldn't say no. His training had been greatly reduced by Ino's constant desire to spend time with him; it was nice in a way, that someone actually _liked_ being around him in an intimate way… but Naruto was getting frustrated by how little he was getting done in terms of improving himself for the finals.

"Ino-chan, I have to train!" Naruto complained, "Why are we going shopping anyways?"

"Because you need something that doesn't scream 'kill me!'" Ino retorted, "Everyone goes after you and sees you as a target, we have to fix that, and the first step to showing it is a new wardrobe. How can you become a Chuunin if your clothes are suited for a clown?"

"I like orange though." Naruto protested, he really did like his jumpsuit; it made people notice him, even if it was only as a clown. Sure it wasn't appropriate for a ninja, but Naruto never cared about that before. The biggest problem Naruto had with shopping was that Ino might go somewhere that didn't want to sell to him, those places were numerous.

Ino began to rattle off the things he needed, "Some new pants, shirts, jacket, and maybe a bandana to cover your hair, it's like staring into the sun."

"You don't cover your hair," Naruto quickly pointed out, Ino slowed her run, but didn't let go of her tight grip on Naruto's hand.

Ino admitted, "It's true, I should… but look at my hair, it's beautiful, how could I possibly mess it up by wearing a bandana?"

"You could cut it," Naruto suggested, "Wouldn't that make it easier?"

His girlfriend paused, and idly fingered her long ponytail, "Do you think short hair is cute, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head, "Yeah, I don't think anything could make _you_ look bad, Ino-chan."

Ino beamed, "Naruto-kun… come on, lets go get you some _real_ clothes."

Thus, at the major attire store for ninja, Naruto was introduced to the 'wonderful' world of clothes shopping. Naruto may have gained some semblance of patience during his time as a genin, but nothing could prepare him for the long, never ending bore that was clothes shopping. His heart was pounding out of his heart as he distractedly glanced at the manager who held an obvious look of distaste. Ino didn't seem to notice though, and Naruto wasn't about to tell her he wanted to leave.

Everything Ino showed him was nice, and he told her as much… but like all (most) women, Ino couldn't accept anything but her own council. She critiqued everything, deciding whether that this or that would clash, comparing prices, making Naruto model for her… it was _endless_.

Naruto thanked the gods that he actually had a bit of money saved up, Tazuna had come through and recently sent in the extra cash for the A rank mission, and it was a pretty tidy sum, even split between five people. But Naruto had hoped to save that money up for a rainy day, which usually came around a lot for him… but when she asked how much he had saved of course he told her…

'_Me and my big mouth…'_ Naruto thought bitterly, as the clothing piled up in his arms, with a quick seal he made two bunshin to help with the load. One took the regular clothes Ino was buying for herself, another took her ninja outfits, and the last took his ninja outfits. Ino's eyes lit up, "Great idea! Now we can get even more!"

Naruto groaned.

"What was that?"

Ino's expression became dangerous, and Naruto stammered, "N-Nothing, Ino-chan… eheh…"

"Oh Naruto-kun, isn't it cute?" Ino cooed, as she held up another outfit, similar to three she had already piled up for herself.

Naruto did some quick math, "Ino-chan, I don't think I'll have enough for all these clothes…" The blond haired boy looked sheepish, "Sorry…"

"Naruto," Ino scoffed, "I'm not going to make you pay for _my _clothes, I'm not that stingy!"

"Oh." Relief washed through Naruto, "That's good."

Ino gave him a weird look.

"Not that I wouldn't have paid!" Naruto quickly assured, "I er…"

"Hmm…" Ino pushed the bangs out of her eyes, eying the stacks of clothes, "I think we have enough now."

"Okay." Naruto said, but inwardly he cheered as loud as he could in his own head. Now it was the moment of truth, however, Naruto eyed the woman at the checkout counter; she was in her mid twenties… so she definitely knew. The way she looked at him confirmed it. The store helpers had ignored them for the most part, although Ino greeted a few by name and engaged in small talk.

Ino paid for her own clothes with little problem, the checkout lady kept the same forced smile the whole way through, her eyes darting to Naruto, and his own much smaller pile of clothes.

"Will that be… all?" The woman asked, glancing at Naruto again.

"Naruto will pay for his own." Ino waved to her boyfriend, who stepped over, carrying the clothes Ino had picked out for him.

"I… see." She glanced to the manager, who was standing in the shadows some feet away. The man gave her an almost imperceptible nod. The woman ran the clothes through the price gun, finishing quickly.

Ino had been distracted in her thoughts, looking elsewhere. The woman gave Naruto his final total, and Naruto's heart dropped, it was too high.

"What?" Ino scoffed, peeking around the counter, so she could see the register total. The cashier froze, unmoving as Ino did so.

Ino scowled, "I added the prices up in my head, you're overcharging him by… about five times the price! What's wrong with you?"

"Um… those clothes have been marked up." The lady replied, looking decidedly nervous. As always, Naruto was frozen, his heart was pounding… this was why he hated doing things with his friends… as long as the genin kept to themselves and away from the villagers, it was okay.

"Is there a problem here?"

The manager came over from his corner, and Ino turned to him with a sardonic smile, "Koji-san, your new cashier doesn't know how to use the price gun, apparently."

Koji glanced at the screen and its total, he smiled warmly at Ino, but it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm sorry Ino-chan, you are one of my favorite customers… but the prices stand as marked. Either… Naruto… pays, or the clothes must stay here."

"…_What_?" Ino hissed, "That's ridiculous!"

"New store policy." Koji replied firmly, but a bead of sweat was forming on his bald forehead.

"You're lying." Ino replied, "I don't like it when people lie to me. Maybe you've forgotten that my family controls a major share in your apparel store and the weapons shop, I like- no, _liked_ you, Koji-san… but if you don't _fucking_ charge Naruto the correct price for the clothes, I _will_ get you fired."

Koji gulped, the cashier gulped, and Naruto gulped as well. Ino could be _scary_.

"Redo them." Koji muttered finally.

"B-But…" The cashier glanced at Naruto, "Sir…"

"Do it." Koji turned to Ino, a simpering smile on his face, "I apologize for the inconvenience, Ino-san."

"Don't apologize to me." Ino folded her arms, "Apologize to Naruto-kun."

Koji's smile became brittle, "O-Of course." The manager turned to Naruto, who was still frozen in the same spot.

"I am… sorry, Uzumaki-san." Koji choked the words out as if they were poison. Naruto muttered his acceptance, just wanting to get out of there. The cashier ran through the clothes again, and Naruto paid the correct price for clothes, the first time in a very long time.

Ino stomped out of there, Naruto in tow. The boy carried the shopping bags full of clothes. His girlfriend led him through the streets of Konoha into the living district of several well known clans, including the Yamanaka clan. Ino didn't speak at all the whole way, until they reached the outside of her clan's gate.

Naruto looked at his feet, fidgeting, unsure what to say or do.

"What was that about, Naruto-kun?" Ino's voice was low; it was full of anger, and disbelief. He didn't respond, what could he say?

"Tell me." Ino pleaded, her voice growing softer, "Please… just give an answer, why would Koji be so angry with you? And that cashier… Sakura's parents… why do the villagers hate you, Naruto-kun?"

"I…" Naruto whispered, his voice choked, he had no answer… no reason that would be acceptable.

Except for one. One he would not say.

"I…"

Ino's features softened, and she sighed, running a hand along the side of his face. Naruto stiffened, and then relaxed, leaning into the warm touch like an animal starved for attention.

'_An animal…' _Naruto thought bitterly, pulling his face away from her touch, _'That's what I am.'_

"I can't tell you." Naruto finally replied.

"You can't?" Ino said softly, "Or won't?"

"I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered, "Trust me, I just can't, Ino-chan."

Ino sighed, and leaned against the gate's post, closing her eyes. Naruto's eyes didn't leave the floor; he was unable to meet her eyes, to look her in the face.

"If you won't tell me," Ino said finally, "Then I… I don't think we can see each other anymore."

Naruto's head snapped up, and his mouth dropped in shock. But slowly the realization hit him, she was right. How could he lie to her, then ask her to trust him? It wasn't possible, and it wouldn't work.

"I can't tell you." Naruto croaked, "You would… you would hate me."

"…Did you kill someone?"

"Wha- I didn't… I mean, well…" Naruto flailed helplessly.

"You did…?" Ino asked, fearing the worst, "Was there an accident or-"

Naruto let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, there was an accident. I'm the accident."

"I don't understand." Ino blinked in confusion, she slowly took Naruto's hand into her own, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm-" Naruto took a deep breath, "I have- something inside of me… I didn't ask for it! But its _there_… and I hate it, and I don't want it… I don't!"

"Naruto-kun…" Ino whispered softly, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto said it in a near silent whisper, "The Kyuubi is sealed in me."

Ino was confused, "What are you talking about? The Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi."

"He didn't." Naruto let out another pained laugh, "He _couldn't_. You can't kill something like that, no human could… he sealed it. Into a newborn baby."

Ino slowly dropped her hand away from his, and took a step backwards, "W-What are you talking about? What are you _saying_?"

"Ino-chan, my birthday is October 10th." Tears started to come to Naruto's eyes, "Don't you get it? That monster, the one who almost destroyed Konoha, it's sealed inside of me."

"You have whiskers…" Ino whispered, "Like a fox. Are you… are you Kyuubi?"

"No!" Naruto almost shouted, "I'm not… I'm not! It's just… it's in me, Ino-chan. But it's not me…"

"Please leave." Ino shuddered, "I can't… I need time to think about this."

"Ino-chan…"

"Just… please go."

Naruto sunk in defeat; he placed the bags of Ino's clothes at her feet, letting them slip out of his sweaty palms. The boy glanced at her one last time; the girl was staring at the ground now, unmoving.

"Goodbye…" Naruto choked, and then he shakily turned and walked away.

Ino didn't move until he had been out of view for nearly five minutes. Ino shook her head, and then moved to pick up the bags. Robotically she opened the gate and walked slowly towards her home.

101010

"Eh… this is pretty boring." Jiraiya sighed, "I thought we were looking for Naruto."

"Do you have to complain while she's sleeping?" Aiko whispered softly, not looking away from her pink haired teammate. The nurse informed them that she had woken up the night before for a short while before falling back to sleep. Medical ninjutsu often stimulated the patient's own chakra reserves to work in healing the body; this left the patient drained, so they slept a lot.

Jiraiya scowled, "I'm just saying, he's obviously not here."

"He's right." Sasuke told Aiko, "Let's go train. Sakura is resting."

Aiko sighed, but stood. She squeezed Sakura's hand one last time and exited the room with her brother and the Sannin.

"If Naruto doesn't want to be found, we won't find him." Sasuke stated as they left the hospital.

Jiraiya sighed, "I thought kids bragged to all their friends about their little hideaways. I mean honestly, isn't that what you do as a kid? Play hide and seek and stuff?"

"Maybe in the academy," Aiko scoffed, "Do you think we're six or something?"

"Naruto didn't have friends in the academy." Sasuke dismissed.

"Oh?" Jiraiya looked surprised, "Pretty happy guy for someone with no friends."

Aiko replied, "We're his friends now, obviously."

"You're his teammates." Jiraiya observed, "Why weren't you friends in the academy?"

"We weren't friends with anyone either." Sasuke glared at Jiraiya, "We were going through something back then… you wanna guess what it was?"

"Sounds like you still _are_ going through something." Jiraiya commented, "But what about the other kids? Why weren't _they _friends with Naruto? Like this Yamanaka girl I keep hearing about, or your other teammate Sakura."

Aiko and Sasuke were silent for a moment, remembering their time at the academy. Although the girls followed Sasuke everywhere, the twins kept to themselves mainly, but they observed their surroundings. No one was friends with Naruto, they mocked and belittled him… they ignored his attempts to play with them; all the kids loudly dismissed him.

"No one liked Naruto." Sasuke finally replied, "No one wanted to play with him."

"…why though?" Aiko thought aloud, "I mean he was annoying… but Kiba was just as bad, sometimes worse, and he had friends."

"Kiba wasn't dead last." Sasuke pointed out.

"Everyone liked Shikamaru, and he was almost dead last." Aiko retorted, "No, for some reason no one wanted to hang out with Naruto… and I don't know why."

_Stay away from that one, Sasuke._

Sasuke's mind jolted at the ancient memory. It had been the first day of the academy; his father had dropped himself and Aiko off… Aiko had run off, already making friends. Sasuke had glanced at the grinning boy in the corner, who kept looking around at everyone in awe. The blond haired kid was practically bouncing in his seat. His father caught his glance, followed it, and then warned him away from the cheerful boy.

'_Why?'_ Sasuke had obediently listened, but then again he didn't get along with anyone anyways… so it made no difference.

"Hmm." Jiraiya sighed indifferently, _'He's such a happy kid, I guess I thought too highly of this village.'_

Jiraiya glanced at the siblings, who were deep in thought. "Hey cheer up kids. How about I teach you guys the summoning technique?"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, his interest piqued.

"No." Jiraiya laughed, "Good joke huh?"

"…Hn."

101010

Naruto sat in the middle of his bed in a fetal position, his blinds were drawn, and the apartment door locked.

"Why me…?" He whispered hoarsely, tears coming to his eyes again, "Why do I have to bear this burden?"

He glanced at the bag of clothes that Ino had taken him to buy. She had been happy, and Naruto liked to make her happy.

She wasn't happy anymore, and neither was he.

Naruto had _told _her, he had never told anyone before. It was still terrifying; Ino would probably tell someone else… why wouldn't she? She didn't have to keep it a secret, and she didn't know that it was a triple S classified secret. Naruto imagined Aiko, Sasuke, and Sakura finding out… they would reject him as well.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba. They would too.

'_Alone again…'_ Naruto's heart ached at the thought; they would hate him like the rest of the village. The villagers glares would become their own, they would realize why their parents always wanted them to stay away; they were being kept safe from the demon child.

"A prison." Naruto bitterly said to no one, "I'm a fucking prison."

Naruto let out a hoarse laugh, "But Kyuubi can get out." Naruto whispered to himself, "He can escape…"

Blood red chakra, killer intent, gripping Haku tight, smashing his fist into the boy's mask, shattering it.

"He can hurt the people I care about…" Naruto whispered, tears streaming down his face, "I can't let him… never again…"

"Naruto-kun?" A soft voice called from outside his locked door. Ino. Naruto heard the girl knock, but he didn't get up to answer.

"Naruto-kun, please, just open the door. I just want to talk."

Naruto said nothing.

"_Please_, Naruto-kun."

The blond haired boy sighed, rubbed the tears away with his sleeve, then rose slowly and padded over to the door, in a daze. He unlocked it, and Ino smiled at him weakly.

"Hey."

"Hi." Naruto responded tonelessly, "What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

Naruto moved aside without a word. Ino stepped delicately into his apartment, glancing around. The girl let out a wry laugh, "We date for six days and I've never see the inside of your apartment."

"I shouldn't have told you… now you know."

"Know what?"

"I'm a demon…" Naruto whispered.

"You're the container." Ino replied in confusion, "The container, not the demon."

"He can get out." Naruto replied abruptly, "If I get mad enough… he can take over."

"It happened before?" Ino's face grew troubled, and Naruto saw it again. The fear.

Naruto sat on one of the chairs at his kitchen table, his arms folded up, and genin rested his chin on his arms.

"Once," Naruto admitted, "In Wave Country… I thought the ninja we were fighting killed Sasuke… I was so angry…"

"Did you… kill him?"

"Almost." Naruto whispered, "It was close. I stopped myself at the last second. I was so angry… I wanted to rip him to pieces."

"But you stopped yourself." Ino sat next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "You're in control, Naruto-kun."

"Don't call me that." Naruto closed his eyes, "We can't be together."

Ino's face darkened for the first time since she arrived, "The hell we can't! You think this means anything to me? I don't care!"

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at her in shock, "You mean that?"

"Of course, you're the same loudmouth idiot that you were yesterday, now I just know more about you… you're still an idiot, but you're the idiot I _know_." Ino wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling her face close to the side of his. He felt her warm breath on his ear.

"I love-"

"You don't know me!" Naruto pulled away harshly, "Don't say shit like that to me, when you don't even _know_ me!" Naruto jumped from his seat, and Ino bit her lip, her eyes tearing up.

"I- I'm not an idiot!" Naruto felt tears coming to his own eyes, he was making her cry. "I just… I didn't understand a lot of stuff in the academy, but I laugh at myself, like a fool, because if people think I'm joking, they would see how much I really didn't understand… I yell so people can hear me, can acknowledge me… so they look at me with something other than hate."

"Is that why you want to become Hokage?" Ino gave him a watery smile, "God, Naruto. How can you want to become Hokage?"

"I know." Naruto replied sadly, "Everyone hates me."

"Not that!" Ino shook her head in disbelief, "Naruto, everything they've done to you… why would you want to _protect_ them?"

Naruto smiled weakly, "Because I understand them. I know why they hate me, I didn't understand in the academy… back then I just wanted to become Hokage so they wouldn't ignore me… but now I understand. They despise me because they _don't_ understand me, they don't love me."

He glanced out the window, "But they love this village, and they love each other. I see them, how they look at each other. How the villagers and ninja treat each other… respect, adoration, determination to protect this village at all costs."

"I love this village," Naruto continued, "And I love them all too."

Ino was shocked, how could Naruto possibly love those… people? Her own parents had warned her away from the boy countless times; she hadn't even been able to bring the courage up to tell them that they were _dating_. Now all she wanted to do was go yell at them, demand how they could be so stupid… to ignore a little kid, to hate him.

And Naruto _loved _them?

Without a word, Ino stood from her seat and walked over to Naruto. Then she hugged him, and she didn't let go. Naruto felt her tears wet his hair as she buried her head, her breath against his neck, hot and fast.

"You're so… _good_." Ino choked a sob, "How can you love them, how could you possibly love those bastards?"

Ino was openly crying now, Naruto slowly wrapped his arms her, and they stayed like that for many long minutes, holding each other. Naruto didn't move, and Ino just cried, trying to understand him… this beautifully innocent boy.

Finally the girl pulled back, and Naruto still stood, silent. His face was blank, and his eyes seemed lifeless. Ino brushed his hair, letting out a shaky giggle, "I got you all wet."

"It's okay." Naruto responded tonelessly, "I don't mind."

"You should." Ino's voice shook, "Naruto-kun… if I were you, I would have killed them all. I would have found a way to set Kyuubi on all of them."

Naruto's face finally showed emotion, shock, "Ino-chan, they're just hurting… they have for a long time. I- Kyuubi, the fox ruined their lives, their village… can't you see?"

"So what?" Ino shouted, shaking her head furiously, "So what if it did? They fucking turned around and tried to wreck you instead! Their hero, their savior… they tried to _ruin _you… and you're the most wonderful person alive."

"Ino…" Naruto shook his head, "I'm not-"

"Don't even say that you aren't, Uzumaki Naruto." Ino cut him off, "There is not a single person in this whole damn village better than you. In this whole world."

"You're wrong."

"I'm right." Ino shook her head, and self loathing struck her, "I know I am… and I also know something else."

Ino smiled sadly at him, "I'm not good enough for you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was now outraged, "Don't say that! I'm not good enough for _you_."

"I mean it, Naruto-kun." Ino insisted, "I would have killed them all if I could… for doing this, their treatment of you… how can you stand it? I want to go out there and kill them now!"

"I told you," Naruto replied sadly, "How could I want to kill them? I love them, Ino-chan."

"Don't say that!" Ino shook her head furiously, "Don't love them… they don't deserve you!"

Naruto was silent, Ino didn't understand the villagers. She didn't recognize that they didn't mean to hate Naruto the boy… they meant to hate the monster, but they didn't know any better.

"Let them be." Naruto held Ino firmly by the shoulders, "Let them hate me… one day I'll change their minds."

Ino shook her head, "They don't deserve you," She repeated, "They don't."

"Friends?" Naruto offered.

"Of course." Ino smiled, "My god, Naruto. You're one in a trillion."

"I'm not."

Ino sighed, "I can't convince you, can I?"

"Probably not." Naruto agreed, smiling weakly, "I've heard I'm pretty stubborn."

Ino laughed again, and wiped her tears with her sleeve. The blonde haired girl took another glance around his apartment, "It's pretty clean in here."

"I have a maid service."

Ino raised an eyebrow, Naruto shrugged, "Kage Bunshin."

"Ah."

Naruto's apartment was basically one room, and a bathroom. A section was obviously the kitchen; he also had one couch in the middle. His bed was on the far right wall, fixed but rumpled from where he had sat on it.

"So," Ino sat on his couch, and Naruto slowly lowered himself next to her. Ino crossed her legs, and then uncrossed them, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So." Naruto agreed.

"Do you know why," Ino paused, "I switched from Sasuke to you?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was available?"

"That." Ino agreed, "And you're cute."

"Heh." Naruto grinned, "But we're just friends again. Demon fox containers aren't cute?"

Ino frowned, "That's not it. Naruto, I don't think you understand how amazing you are… when I started chasing you… I just wanted someone to have fun with. I want a boy who will worship me. It was the same reason I went after Sasuke… I wanted to use you to make me happy."

"No you don't," Naruto grimaced, "Don't say stuff like that about yourself..."

"It's true." Ino insisted, "I thought about a lot of things after you told be about… that. I've realized that I'm not the best person… not even really good. But I'm a ninja, and I know that I can die… especially after that forest, and after Neji nearly killed Sakura…"

"You, Naruto." Ino turned to look at him, "You need a girl who loves you the way you'll love her. I'm not that girl… even if I do care about you, and love you, it's not that way."

"You don't love me."

Ino let out a frustrated sigh, "I do! But… you're just so innocent, I love everything about you. Everything you've done… all that you are… I love all of it. But its… I admire you Naruto. I think you're the greatest guy around, but I'm not the greatest girl. That's who you deserve."

Naruto was silent, he didn't understand. Ino wracked her brain, trying to make him comprehend what she was saying.

"Naruto…" Ino finally spoke again, "I _acknowledge_ you. You'll become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen, I know it."

The boy gaped, "Ino-chan… I… that means a lot. A hell of a lot." Naruto didn't know what to say, she acknowledged him. She knew about the Kyuubi, she knew his dream, she knew _him_… and she acknowledged that, she would follow him.

Ino pulled him into another hug; she pulled away and held him tightly by the shoulders, "I'm behind you, Naruto. Make them acknowledge you too."

"I can't force them," Naruto replied, "But I'll try."

101010

**Alright, I'm sure a lot of you are annoyed by the fact that Naruto and Ino basically got together and broke up in the span of **_**five days**_**. Sure real relationships can end faster but I know you guys expect more out of a fanfic and my writing, I truly apologize. My reasons for breaking them up are kind of selfish, there are scenes I want to write for the month off that won't fit if Ino and Naruto are together, and by the time I originally thought they would break up (two to three weeks into the month off) those scenes wouldn't work out anymore, or not work out as believably. So the clothes shopping scene was moved up by two to three weeks ending in a breakup that's probably making you think 'why the hell were they together in the first place then?' well… **

**This is Ino's change, guys. Expect her to start acting different in many ways. Naruto's confession and true beliefs and resolves have shattered her self image as a good person. One of the reasons she feels she can't be with Naruto is that she feels extremely guilty that she was basically using him to satisfy her desires. Especially when at the moment she feels like there are way better people than her that deserves someone great like Naruto, and who Naruto deserves as well.**

**If Naruto begged her to stay with him, she would have. But he didn't because, one, in the end it was only her looks that made her attractive to him, and two because Naruto has realized that entering an intimate relationship with someone and keeping a secret like Kyuubi… it just can't happen. He's a prison, and even though he didn't ask for it, it's his burden to bear. He wrongly believes he can never make anyone happy as he is now. Naruto's soul is as human as they come, better in many ways, but he doubts it and himself. (I think the song I posted for this chapter describes Naruto's turmoil, along with Sasuke's, perfectly.)**

**Sorry if I pissed you off :(, I do the stuff I do for a reason though, not just because I feel like it.**


	19. Training Fever

**Disclaimer: I disclaim that Naruto is mine. But if Kishimoto was really smart, he would make my story canon and his story fanon… amirite?**

**Lotta reviews last chapter, really set my mind at ease about the whole NaruIno thing, I was really feeling that was my first major slipup/error in the story… thanks for making me feel better T_T. lol. What? Men can't emoticon cry?**

**WARNING: This chapter contains MEGASICK Uchiha siblings. I am not responsible for anything OOC they may say or do under the influence of extreme delirium, nor any 'lulz' you may get out of it.**

101010

_Distant,__  
__Shifty-eyed and restless.__  
__I dream of a presence,__  
__With essence,__  
__And absence of doubt._

_Come closer,__  
__Come and stay with me now,__  
__Help me reconcile.__  
__Come and stay for awhile._

End of the Day – Blue Foundation_  
_

101010

"Orochimaru is obviously after the Sharingan."

"Should we really be surprised about that? We know his ambition."

"We cannot let him have it; Kakashi has reported that he only marked Sasuke."

"I know, I saw the mark, and Kakashi's seal around it."

"Will it hold?"

"It depends on the boy."

"You don't sound sure."

"I'm not sure. The boy is stubborn, but malleable. Sasuke chases power, he demands it. Orochimaru will happily give it to him, if only to make his body stronger before the snake takes it for himself."

"Surely Sasuke would never leave his sister."

"Orochimaru's mark is a poison, sensei. It invades the mind and can twist it until it is unrecognizable."

"Then you must make a stronger seal for Sasuke."

"It will take time… the biggest problem is if Sasuke wants the power, then no seal will be able to block Orochimaru's parasitic influence."

"Then you better get to work, Jiraiya."

101010

"She _dumped_ you?" Aiko asked in disbelief, after Naruto mentioned that he and Ino weren't dating anymore.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "Looks like you're too annoying even for Ino."

"It's not like that," Naruto insisted, "We just decided we weren't right for each other."

"Sure." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just admit it, she dumped you."

Naruto scowled, Sasuke obviously didn't understand, and glancing at Aiko he realized that she didn't understand either. His female teammate looked murderous.

"Aiko-chan, seriously its okay." Naruto assured, "We had fun, but that's it. I'm perfectly happy with it."

Aiko stared it him, eyes narrowed, "You don't look all that happy, Naruto."

Naruto was truly content, but he supposed after seeing him grin like an idiot all these years his contented face wasn't an accurate display of how truly happy he was… right now Naruto had the warmest feeling spread throughout his body, it made him tingle. It was the feeling of acceptance.

"He just got dumped," Sasuke snorted, "Of course he's not happy."

"Me and Ino-chan are friends again." Naruto insisted, grinning as widely as he could, "We're happy, but we're not right for each other."

His teammates seemed to accept that… for now. A stab of sorrow shot through Naruto's heart, uncharacteristic with the joy he was feeling. But that sorrow was an undeniable truth that no level of acceptance would defeat or take away.

'_I am a demon's prison… and that means no one is right for me.'_

101010

"Again, Shino!" Kurenai ordered, "You're not going to lose to Naruto, are you?"

"If I do sensei it will be because Naruto-san has surpassed me." Shino replied, pushing up his glasses, ignoring the trail of sweat that ran down his brow.

"That's loser talk!" Kiba panted from his spot under the tree. He and Hinata were resting after sparring for what felt like the millionth time that day. Kiba didn't have the control for genjutsu, and Hinata had the control… but her Jyuuken training had made it difficult to learn any other projection technique with chakra, it made genjutsu extremely hard and elemental training all but impossible.

This left Shino to learn genjutsu from their sensei; he had the control, the reserves, and the mental discipline for the task. But even the simplest genjutsu were difficult to control and maintain, it gave Team 8 a greater level of respect for their sensei, who was a master.

"S-Sensei… w-why are w-we training so h-hard?" Hinata asked quietly, "I-I'm not c-complaining b-but…"

"She wants to win a bet with Kakashi!" Kiba replied, before Kurenai could say anything. "If we do better, we win!"

"Who told you that, Kiba?" Kurenai was annoyed; it was supposed to be a secret bet! Damn Kakashi… well she told Asuma, but he wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Naruto," Kiba snorted, "_Their _sensei told them." Kiba gave her a pointed look, suggesting that he thought she should have told them too. Honestly, Kurenai didn't want it to affect their performance in the exam. Apparently it was too late, they all knew now.

Shino raised a brow, "What are the stakes, Kurenai-sensei?"

"If I win…" Kurenai's eyes glinted, "I will finally get to see behind that damn mask."

"Awesome." Kiba chuckled, none of the genin asked had _ever_ seen behind Kakashi's mask, and Team 7 had tried every trick in the book to see behind it.

"W-What if w-we l-lose…?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Then…" A look of distaste marred Kurenai's features, "I will have to read Kakashi a bedtime story, and it will be recorded."

"That does not seem too bad, for a chance to see behind the mask." Shino replied thoughtfully.

Kurenai wrinkled her nose, "He wants me to read him Icha Icha Paradise."

Kiba started rolling on the floor laughing, "That's so cool! Er… I mean, wow what a freak, huh sensei?"

"Get back to work, Kiba." Kurenai growled.

101010

Naruto concentrated on the tendril of chakra as it lazily drifted, following the flow of the water beneath him. He felt the cold rush of water curving down his back and his head… Jiraiya had been right, it numbed him completely.

_'Concentrate…'_

The blond was currently alone, training under the waterfall. Sasuke and Aiko were at home, sick from their efforts, their chakra reserves were exhausted… and like Aiko predicted, they had gotten the flu from spending time underneath the numbing rush of water. Naruto didn't get sick, when he thought about it, he had never been sick…

_'Chalk up another one for Kyuubi.'_ Naruto thought bitterly, but dismissed the train of thought, _'Concentrate on the chakra… the chakra…'_

The biggest problem with the training was that his bunshin couldn't do it with him, the rush of water was just too strong, they popped out of existence as soon as they sat under the waterfall. So Naruto was completely alone in his efforts. It helped however that he had already mastered water walking, and his reserves were big enough that he could sit under the waterfall for nearly a day… as there were no bunshin sharing his chakra reserves and draining them.

However he had never learned to meditate, it wasn't required at the academy and Naruto had trouble staying still as it was, his thought processes kept drifting away from the task at hand making it hard to fall into a complete meditative trance. Without his bunshin to  
maximize the amount of training he was getting done the meditation training was taking hours upon hours.

Naruto watched as another tendril disappeared, he studied the way it flowed, and more importantly he studied the strange fluctuations that occurred when he used chakra continuously. Neither Aiko nor Sasuke saw such inconsistencies in their flow. Jiraiya had taken a guess in private, and told him that he believed that the Kyuubi's chakra  
leaking through the seal caused the fluctuations.

This didn't mean the seal was breaking, to Naruto's relief. The Yondaime had fixed the seal so it would leak chakra, then the seal would convert the demon's chakra into Naruto's natural chakra, little by little. Naruto had confided in the Sannin about what had occurred in Wave, and the man informed him that Kakashi had already talked to  
him about that. Naruto felt a little sheepish, thinking that his sensei hadn't noticed the large spike of chakra and killer intent that had occurred on the bridge, because Kakashi never mentioned a thing about it to him.

If Kakashi had felt it, Naruto feared his friends had felt it too… why wouldn't they? They were genin, but they were still ninja, they could sense chakra and massive killer intent… they weren't idiots.

_I won't tell anyone, but you should._

Ino. Ino knew now, and she didn't care. His now ex-girlfriend insisted that their friends wouldn't care, but Naruto wasn't too sure. Yes, Ino didn't care, but not all of his friends were like Ino, maybe they _would_ care. Naruto debated the idea of telling all of them  
constantly, but he could never bring himself to do it, the fear of hate and rejection ran far too deep.

He and Ino still hung out… more than they had before the exam, but they weren't dating anymore. It felt weird, even though they literally dated less than a week, Naruto missed that greater level of affection between them… holding hands, hugging, and kissing.

It was like there was a wall between them, and Naruto kept himself in check to make sure that he didn't break that wall. He didn't deserve Ino, and Ino for some strange reason thought that she didn't deserve him. Naruto knew she was wrong, but the platinum blonde was insistent, stubborn.

But… even if he feared his friends finding out his secret, it was comforting to know that no matter what, he would always have a friend in Ino. She would always be willing to talk to him, to comfort him, encourage him. Naruto would give his life for the village, but there would always be the regret, sorrow that he had never received the love that he so desperately wanted from the villagers… for Ino, he would sacrifice himself with a smile on his face.

_I acknowledge you._

Naruto smiled, he would never be truly alone again.

101010

Sasuke was lying on his couch sniffling, he had a terrible cold; it was all Jiraiya's fault. Sasuke sniffled; he grabbed another tissue and sneezed into it.

"Aiko!" He nasally called his sister, who was similarly wrapped in a blanket, reading a book.

"Wad?" Aiko looked up from her book in annoyance.

"Mayg me udon!" Sasuke demanded, rubbing the snot from his running nose.

"No!"

"Why!"

"I'm sick!" Aiko wailed, "I don't wanna mayg food!"

"I'm hungry…" Sasuke moaned, "I need udon or I'll die…"

"Naruto is coming soon," Aiko sniffed, pulling her blanket tighter against herself. "He'll ged food."

Sasuke groaned, they couldn't rely on the dobe! But Sasuke couldn't get up… he was hungry, but he was also very tired.

"ACHOO!"

101010

"Again Tenten."

"Neji I think you need a break-"

"Again!" Neji demanded, he was panting heavily, but he had to master this… his near loss to Haruno in the preliminaries was disgusting, the girl did not come from a family of ninja, she showed no real skill in the academy other than brains. She was fated to be defeated by him; Neji was her superior in every way. Yet she nearly won.

"Kaiten!" Neji twisted in place, releasing chakra quickly from his teketsu, but the speed of his spin and chakra flow was wrong again, only a few of the weapons that Tenten had released were blocked, the rest got through easily. With a growl, Neji dove to the ground again to avoid the assault.

"Break now?" Tenten asked, her teammate was going to kill himself if he kept this up. Neji shook his head furiously as struggled to rise again for another try.

Neji got in the starting position for Kaiten again, "I will be facing Uchiha Sasuke in the finals, he is a genius like myself… there is a possibility that I might lose, especially as he is proficient in long range fire jutsu."

"I think it's more likely you'll lose because his girlfriend took you apart in the prelims." Tenten commented, she had never seen Neji so rattled as he had been against Sakura, the rookie genin had nearly beaten her teammate, Tenten didn't think any genin could ever come close to Neji's skills, but some no named girl had nearly did it. Sakura nearly beat Neji when Lee couldn't.

"I have found no evidence that they are dating." Neji replied haughtily, "Now, attack again."

"You need to rest." Tenten insisted, "Even Lee doesn't do this to himself."

"Lee is weak!"

Tenten pounded a fist into a nearby tree, "Is he? He beat me in the preliminaries; does that make me weak too?"

"…yes."

"You're unbelievable." Tenten snarled, "Why do you think Sakura almost beat you?"

"She got in a few lucky moves."

"I thought there was only destiny and fate." Tenten mocked, "You idiot, she beat you because she found weaknesses that you didn't even know you had. Your arrogance stopped you from seeing those weaknesses."

"I am perfecting the Kaiten to defeat those weaknesses." Neji growled, "Uchiha Sasuke will fall to me when long range fighting becomes as useless as short range. He is fated to lose."

Tenten scowled, "Train yourself, you bastard. I'm going home, maybe one day you'll learn that fate and destiny don't mean shit in the real world."

Neji glared in silence and his teammate collected her weapons and left him behind without looking back once. The Hyuuga let out a frustrated growl.

"KAITEN!"

101010

"Shikamaru… shouldn't you be training for the finals?" Chouji adjusted his crutches with a wince, his leg was still in a cast, but it was getting better. The medics believed he would be completely healed before the final exam started. Shikamaru was currently sitting with Asuma, playing a game of Shougi while Chouji watched.

Shikamaru moved a piece, causing Asuma to scowl. "Its too troublesome, I'm probably just going to forfeit."

Chouji's face fell, "But you're the only one from our team that made it."

"Technically Naruto is part of our team." Shikamaru pointed out.

Asuma chuckled, "Kakashi insists that Naruto is _technically _part of his team still. He just wants to win that bet with Kurenai."

"A bet?" Chouji asked curiously, "What kind of bet?"

"A last longer bet." Asuma explained, "Both Kurenai and Kakashi have three members in the final, the one whose genin get the furthest, wins."

"Meh." Shikamaru snorted, "You Jounin and your bets."

"Where's Ino?" Chouji questioned, he hadn't seen a lot of their blond teammate.

"I think she told me she's going to train with Naruto today." Asuma rubbed his beard, trying to think of a move that Shikamaru wouldn't see coming.

"I can't believe Naruto and Ino are dating!" Chouji exclaimed.

"_Were_, not are." Shikamaru corrected, "Obviously even Naruto can't stand Ino for long periods of time."

"Then why are they still hanging out?" Asuma asked with a grin, "Sounds to me like they decided to just be friends."

"What do you know about relationships, sensei…?" Shikamaru muttered, "Kurenai-san has your balls in a vice."

Asuma chuckled weakly, how could he respond to that? It was true.

101010

"Come on Ino-chan!" Naruto smiled cheerfully, "Let's go see Aiko-chan and the bastard." The blond haired boy now wore some of the new clothes she had made him get; he was decked out in a deep red jacket, hemmed by black flames. He wore a pair of dark black cargo pants as well, and the opened jacket revealed a deep orange t-shirt with a black Konoha spiral in the center. Naruto had insisted on getting _some _orange, if he really needed to he could just zip the jacket up and hide it… Ino couldn't argue with that, as much as she really wanted to.

Ino panted, shakily rising from her spot on the ground, about ready to keel back over. How the hell was Naruto still standing? She had joined her blond friend in a 'light' workout today at training grounds 7 before they would go check up on Sasuke and Aiko, who were sick with a bad cold. If this was a light workout, Ino shuddered to think what Naruto did for a heavy workout.

His taijutsu had become _scary _good, every move was precise, it was obviously mutated from the academy style, but beautifully so. Naruto's every movement was designed to pull him into an offensive attack, or a more ideal position. The boy fought his bunshin without chakra, while they were pretty fast- he was simply faster, even without chakra he ripped through them like nothing.

With chakra, to Ino's eyes he reached amazing speeds, he was even faster than that Lee kid from Gai's team, even if it was only slightly.*****

What was even more amazing was that they had trained for over two hours, and Naruto didn't even look winded… his stamina was incredible. Pushups, crunches, kicks, and punches… he never stopped and he never slowed.

'_Is this the power the Kyuubi grants Naruto?' _Ino was awed, _'Unbelievable stamina?'_

Naruto whistled happily, grinning as the two walked (in Ino's case, limped,) through the village. The villagers around them stared at the two, but never met Ino's eyes if she glanced at them. Everything seemed normal enough… but Ino knew better now, and the truth behind the villagers' silent protest of Naruto's existence made her furious.

Ino looked at Naruto who seemed completely unaware of the distasteful stares he received, and Ino was again stunned by his calm… how could he just take it? Ino had seen the pain Naruto held in his heart, how much what the villagers feelings meant to him… their hatred of him cut the boy deeply.

But it didn't _show_. If Ino didn't know better (she hadn't for the longest time,) she would think that Naruto didn't care, or didn't even notice the obvious feelings of the adults around him.

_I love them all..._

Ino knew that Naruto would become the greatest Hokage the village had ever known, he lived without malice… without anger. Naruto hated _no one_, Ino realized. In many ways he was the opposite of Sasuke, who treated everyone with disdain. Neji seemed even worse.

She was shaken from her thoughts as they reached the Uchiha district. Naruto strolled in as if he owned the place, whistling cheerfully as they left the village proper and moved towards their friends' apartment. Every time Ino came here, she got the shivers… it just felt wrong, to have a whole area sectioned off and basically deserted, murder had happened here, an unspeakable crime that Konoha still felt today. Naruto didn't seem to notice that he was walking through the place where over one hundred people had died brutally in a single night.

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" Naruto announced, opening the unlocked door to the Uchiha twins' apartment. Ino followed her friend inside to see two Uchiha sniffling and glaring at them from under blanket covers. Sasuke was lying down, taking up the entire sofa, while Aiko had her feet pulled up underneath her in a comfy armchair.

"Where's food!" Sasuke demanded, sniffling, "I'm hungry!"

Ino giggled, Sasuke sounded like an irritated child. Naruto grinned as well, "I didn't bring any, bastard."

"Udon!" Sasuke sneezed, "Ged me udon before I die!"

"Send a bunshin…" Aiko coughed, her nose was even more stuffed up than Sasuke's. Naruto grimaced, remembering the udon stand owner's distaste for him.

"How about I send a bunshin for ramen?" Naruto suggested.

"Udon!" Sasuke insisted stubbornly.

Ino sensed Naruto's discomfort, and realized he must have some reason for it. "I'll go get it, Naruto-kun," Ino suggested, "Keep these little kids company."

"Thanks, Ino-chan." Naruto replied with relief, it was definitely good to have Ino around.

"Okay Aiko, give me some money." Ino pointedly looked at the girl who sniffed; Ino tapped her foot, "Come on! I'm not paying for you with my own money!"

Aiko pouted and whined, "I don't want to ged ub to ged money!"

"Meh." Ino muttered, sounding like a certain lazy genin, "Fine, but you better pay me back later."

"Hurry…" Sasuke moaned.

Ino left to head out to the twins' favorite udon stand before Sasuke could whine any more. Naruto got to work, creating a few bunshin to clean the slightly messy home while he got some water for the twins.

"Stoobed Jiraiya." Aiko muttered, drinking the cool water. It satiated her parched throat for now, but she was really hungry.

Sasuke sat up in his seat and accepted the water from Naruto with a muttered thanks. The Uchiha boy held his aching head, it was pounding a constant drumbeat that sounded suspiciously like 'Kill Jiraiya, kill Jiraiya, kill Jiraiya.'

"Why aren't you sick?" Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was straightening a few books on their bookshelf, whistling while he tidied up.

"I don't get sick." Naruto explained.

"Neber?" Aiko asked, "Luggy…"

"You sound funny Aiko-chan." Naruto laughed, "Like that Udon kid who always hangs out with Konohamaru."

"Udon…!" Sasuke wailed.

Naruto scowled, "Ino-chan is bringing some soon! Learn to be patient!"

"Narudo gan you ged me a new boog?" Aiko pleaded, "I finished dis one."

"Which book?" Naruto took the adventure story from his teammate's outstretched hand. The blond studied the texts in the bookcase, wondering which one Aiko wanted now.

"Tales of a Mad Ninja." Aiko decided.

"Lame." Sasuke snorted, or tried to… you can't snort with a stuffy nose.

"Shaddup!"

"No fighting, children." Naruto mocked, but he pulled the book down from the shelf and handed it to Aiko, who thanked him.

"More tissue!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto glared, "Learn how to say please, dammit."

"I'm sick! I ged do be rude!"

"No you don't!" Naruto replied, "Plus you're always rude, even when you aren't sick!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"STFU!" Aiko sneezed and shouted at the same time, and the boys stared at her curiously.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Dunno…" Aiko sniffled.

Naruto brought Sasuke and Aiko another box of tissues, and he wrinkled his nose as he picked up the used ones that were surrounding them already to toss them in the trash. It was pretty nasty, but he would do it for his teammates… well, Aiko. The only reason he did it for Sasuke was so he would stop complaining.

He didn't stop complaining.

Ino finally made it back with four steaming cups of takeout udon. Naruto headed into the kitchen and got bowls to serve the udon in, along with chopsticks and a bunch of napkins, he then firmly led the siblings to the dining room table, even though they protested any movement from their very comfortable spots on the couches.

"We eat like civilized human beings or not at all!" Naruto decided, "You guys need a reminder… you're turning into snot monsters."

Aiko wailed, "My nose hurds! I rubbed id doo much!"

"Oh Aiko…" Ino sighed, "Your hair is an absolute mess."

It was true; Naruto glanced at Aiko's hair, which was usually pulled back in a sleek black ponytail. It was out of its customary ponytail, falling around and framing Aiko's face, but it was messy and puffy in some places, she obviously hadn't been brushing it. Sasuke's hair looked even worse, his hair was naturally messy, but it always had a style to it… now it looked horrible, one side of his hair was sticking out at weird angles, and the other side was pressed to his face, probably from sleeping on it.

"I must look ugly." Aiko cried, tears welling up. Naruto and Ino shared horrified expressions.

'Do something,' Ino mouthed.

"You don't look bad…" Naruto quickly assured, "Really."

Aiko sniffed, and rubbed the tears away, she looked up and her dark hopeful eyes met Naruto's own, "Really?"

"Uh… huh…" Naruto replied slowly, but he must have sounded uncertain, because Aiko's face scrunched up, and the tears came again.

"Liar!" Aiko began to sob, "I'm ugly, I'm ugly, I'm ugly!"

Ino glared at Naruto, who shrugged helplessly. It wasn't his fault!

The blond haired girl got up and hugged the wailing Uchiha, Ino then turned her glare on Sasuke, who was already furiously digging into his udon and ignoring the proceedings around him completely.

"Can't you see your sister needs some comfort?" Ino asked.

"Hun'ry." Sasuke replied through a mouthful of noodles, "Meb la'er"

"Aiko? How about Naruto feeds you?" Ino said loudly, while Naruto looked at her in alarm, what was Ino doing?

Aiko's wails died down as she thought about the prospect, "Okay," She agreed with a sniff, much to Naruto's dismay, what if he made her cry again? Why did she even agree in the first place?

The blond stared at his expectant friend; he sighed and picked up the pair of chopsticks, "Er, open wide…?" Naruto used the chopsticks and gathered up some noodles. Sasuke watched with relative interest, he had finished his own bowl of udon… so he grabbed Naruto's. The blond caught the movement in his periphery, and he glared at the boy, who stuck his tongue out. Naruto blinked.

Sick Sasuke was weird.

Aiko had opened her mouth obediently and waited, Naruto slowly brought the noodles to her mouth, placing his palm under the traveling noodles to ensure no broth dripped, he had just cleaned! The Uchiha girl chewed the bite slowly, and then swallowed. Then she looked at Naruto expectantly, the boy grimaced, but prepared another bite for transport. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he caught sight of the line of mucus that was descending from Aiko's nose… he picked up her napkin with no tissue available. He rubbed away some of the mucus that had begun to travel down from Aiko's nose.

Aiko smiled shyly, blushing in a way that was completely unlike her, "Dank you, Narudo-kun…"

Okay, sick Aiko was weird too.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sasuke looked at Ino's barely touched bowl hungrily, the Yamanaka was busy watching the Naruto/Aiko show, and she pushed it towards the Uchiha boy who had already decimated Naruto's and his own. Sasuke began to dig into his third bowl hungrily.

Finally the ordeal finished, but Aiko was still hungry, as was Sasuke. Ino also hadn't had more than a few bites of her own meal and Naruto hadn't eaten a thing at all. Luckily Aiko kept the fridge relatively well stocked, and Naruto quickly fried some fairly fresh fish, and boiled some simple white rice. Ino helped out by making tea, and washing up the bowls that the udon had been made in, along with the other dishes that were in the sink.

"Sasugay-jan!" Aiko pushed her brother weakly, who had taken up the entire couch again, "I wand the couch! Mooove!" The girl shook her stubborn brother, who refused to budge.

"My couch!"

"Noooo!" Aiko spotted Naruto, who had poked his head out of the kitchen to see what the hell they were arguing about.

"Naru-kun!" Aiko shook Sasuke some more, "Mayg Sasugay move!"

"My name is _Sasuke_!"

"Just let her have the spot, Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes, what was wrong with these two? Naruto had never heard them argue so childishly since he had known them.

"No! I was here firsd!"

"Liar!" Aiko wailed, weakly beating her fists on her brother's back, the boy had turned away, facing the inside of the couch.

Naruto sighed, "Ino, watch the fish."

"Alright, Naruto-kun."

The blond made several bunshin, they wrestled the Uchiha boy off the couch, it was difficult because even in his weakened state he was strong enough to punch them and make them disappear. Eventually Naruto was able to tie him up in some rope he had a bunshin fetch, and then he tossed the glaring Sasuke in an armchair.

"There." Naruto said to Aiko, who was sitting on the floor by the sofa, "Now you can lie down."

Aiko looked up at him, then at the sofa. She then raised her arms up, "Carry!" Aiko demanded, a blush on her determined face.

Naruto blinked, but dismissed it. It was best to just do what she wanted and not ask questions, the girl was obviously delirious with fever. The blond hefted the girl easily enough, she wasn't that heavy. He grimaced however when she used his new jacket as a tissue while cuddling her head into his shoulder. As gently and quickly as he could, he lowered her onto the couch and covered the sick girl with a blanket.

"Dank you," Aiko smiled widely up at him, cuddling the blanket now.

Naruto nodded and turned to head back to the kitchen, "You're welcome, Aiko-chan." This whole situation was getting too weird for him.

After Naruto moved far enough away, Sasuke muttered something to Aiko that sounded like, "Hendai."

"Shaddup! I am not!"

Naruto didn't even want to know what they were arguing about now, he rushed back to check on the fish. They had finished while he was busy and Ino had moved away from her own task to plate them. Soon between the two the food was ready and enough to easily feed all four.

"Thanks." Naruto was relieved, "I should have made a Kage Bunshin, but sometimes they pop from getting too close to the heat."

"Its no problem," Ino helped him move the large bowl of rice out to the living room while he carried the plate of fish out. A bunshin followed with some clean plates, chopsticks, and bowls for the rice while another brought some more water. "Sounds like you were having more trouble out here." Ino glanced at the still arguing Uchiha siblings.

Sasuke was still tied up and struggling against his bonds. He couldn't get his hands in the seal for the escape jutsu, something Naruto made sure of. All he had managed to do was fall out of his seat as Aiko giggled from her position on the couch.

"Can you bring them?" Naruto asked helplessly, "Aiko-chan is acting strange."

Ino gave him a look, but went over to the Uchiha twins. Sasuke had wormed his way to the couch that his sister was on and was attempting to strike a yelping Aiko with his head, the only part that was free of ropes. He wasn't very successful, but that was really beside the point.

"Grow up!" Ino commanded, pulling him away, she then patted the sniffling Aiko on the back, "Its okay Aiko… come on, its time for food…"

"He hades me!" Aiko sobbed.

"Sasuke loves you," Ino assured, "Right Sasuke?"

"Untie me!"

"Tell your sister you love her, dammit!" Ino glared daggers at the boy, shaking a fist, Sasuke realized that he couldn't escape if she decided to hurt him while he was tied up.

"I-I love you Aiko-neejan." Sasuke stammered.

"I lub you too Sasugay-jan." Aiko sniffed, butchering the words due to her extremely stuffy nose.

Ino lead Aiko from the couch to her seat at the dining room table, Naruto served her a bowl of rice and a couple of cooked fish.

"Bones!" Aiko complained, picking at the fish.

Naruto sighed, "I'll get them out, Aiko-chan."

"Dank you."

Ino was cutting Sasuke free of the ropes with a kunai, the boy yelped as she 'accidentally' poked him.

"Watch it!"

"Shut up!" Ino glared, and Sasuke wisely did what he was told for once.

Soon, all four were eating; Naruto had picked the tiny bones out of Aiko's fish, and did it for Sasuke as well. He didn't want his male teammate to choke on a stupid bone after he had spent all this time taking care of him. Ino complimented him on his cooking, "Looks like you _can_ cook better than me."

"Heh." Naruto grinned, the four ate in relative silence, Sasuke and Aiko sniffled occasionally. All were still quite hungry, and finished the new food pretty quickly.

"I wand Sakura." Aiko decided after she finished.

"She's in the hospital resting, Aiko-chan." Naruto replied patiently, "When you get better, you can go see her."

"No!" Sasuke suddenly demanded as well, "Bring Sakura now!"

"Jeez," Ino softly rested a hand on Aiko's sweaty forehead, "She's really burning up, Naruto-kun. Sasuke seems to be getting worse as well."

"We'll take them to the hospital." Naruto decided, "No choice."

"Where we going?" Sasuke demanded deliriously, as Naruto loaded the boy on his back. Ino was wrestling to do the same with Aiko, but she kept fidgeting.

"Nooo! I wand Naru-kun!" Aiko flailed away from Ino's attempts. Naruto grimaced, but gestured for his friend to take Sasuke, who glared at her petulantly.

"Do I have to?" Ino groaned, "He looks like a kicker."

"He might attack a bunshin if I used one of them." Naruto explained, "I don't want him to fall in the middle of a jump."

"Alright…" Ino took Sasuke as if he was something poisonous, but adjusted the boy onto her back, and he wrapped his arms around her neck, leaning into her long ponytail.

Sasuke sniffled, "You smell like pretty flowers." He admitted.

Ino wrinkled her nose, snot hair… now she had to wash it again. She should probably just take Naruto's suggestion and cut it short, it would look nice.

"What did I ever see in you?" Ino muttered.

Sasuke heard her and pouted, "I'm an Uchiha, you know."

"I know."

"You wanna see me use da Sharingan?"

"No, Sasuke."

Naruto shuffled Aiko onto his back cautiously, trying his best to ignore the… lumps… that pressed up softly against his back. Maybe he should have carried her in his arms… but then she might get jostled while jumping… no, this was best.

The feverish girl giggled, unaware of his discomfort. Aiko smiled and rested her head on Naruto's warm and comfortable shoulder.

The two genin exited the apartment, locking it behind them. Naruto had grabbed Aiko's set of keys on the way out and had them in his jacket pocket, unfortunately his new clothes didn't have as many pockets as his old jumpsuit, but they were still pretty nice... maybe new clothes weren't so bad after all, he still got to wear orange… and they looked cool too.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto and Ino began to hop along the rooftops towards Konoha General, they would have taken the road, but they didn't want to deal with the weird stares and comments the two sick Uchiha would undoubtedly draw.

"We're going to visit Sakura-chan." Naruto lied, "Don't you want to visit Sakura-chan?"

"I like Sakura-chan." Sasuke nodded, dazed, "She smells like pretty flowers too."

"Yay Sakura-chan!" Aiko cheered, drooling slightly on Naruto's shoulder; he ignored it as best as he could.

"Do you want to date Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" Ino waggled an eyebrow suggestively, Naruto shot her a look.

"I'm going to marry her." Sasuke declared, "And Aiko-neejan will marry Narudo and we'll mayg lods of Uchiha babies!"

Ino couldn't help it, she started laughing uncontrollably. Naruto almost missed his landing on the next building in shock.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was alarmed, glancing at Aiko, but she didn't say anything. Still he hissed, "Don't say stuff like that! You're embarrassing your sister."

"Babies…" Aiko didn't seem to mind, she giggled happily. Her cheeks were deep red.

Finally to Naruto's relief, they arrived at the hospital. A nurse met them at the door as soon as they walked in with the Uchiha twins on their backs.

"What happened?" She demanded, glaring at Naruto, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Naruto insisted, "They have colds, and both of them are delirious."

"Hmm." The nurse rested a hand on Sasuke's sweaty forehead, "You're right, let's get them to a room so they can see a medic immediately."

Sasuke looked around with lidded eyes, "Where's Sakura…?"

"Wad's a Sakura?" Aiko asked sleepily.

A couple of orderlies brought stretchers for the twins, Ino and Naruto gladly disposed of their loads. Ino sighed, grabbing a tissue to try and wipe away the drool and mucus from her hair and shoulder. Naruto made similar attempts.

"I dond wanna go." Aiko wailed, "I wanna sday wid Naru-kun!"

"We'll come too, Aiko-chan." Naruto patiently assured.

"Okay." Aiko sniffed.

"Where is Sakura-jan?" Sasuke demanded, "We have to ged married. Babies now!"

"Babies." Aiko agreed.

"Later." Ino promised, glancing apologetically at Naruto, who scowled back. This baby thing was her fault!

Soon the two were settled in a room, and a male medic-nin gave them a checkup. Naruto and Ino waited patiently outside of the room, which had a tiny window in the door that they could look through. The medic asked some questions to the obviously feverish pair, then after writing some stuff down a clipboard, performed a quick jutsu. The two Uchiha yawned loudly and entered a forced sleep.

The medic-nin then exited the room; he stopped and glanced at Naruto, but didn't say anything, instead turning to Ino.

"They're resting now. They'll be fine after a few days rest and proper care. It was a rather nasty strain of the flu. You two should be checked as well."

"Can we see them?" Ino asked, ignoring his suggestion for now.

The medic shook his head, "Family only for now, sorry." The medic quickly checked them with a jutsu to ensure that they hadn't picked up the virus from Aiko or Sasuke, luckily Ino hadn't, and Naruto knew he never got sick anyways.

"How about another friend of ours?" Ino questioned, since they couldn't see the Uchiha twins, "Haruno Sakura?"

"She's awake," The medic agreed, "But her parents have banned him from seeing her." The medic-nin gestured to Naruto, but at least he looked apologetic.

Naruto shrugged, "Go see her, Ino-chan."

Ino glared at the medic-nin, however, "That's so stupid! Naruto-kun is her friend too."

"It's not my call." The medic frowned, "It's the parents' right to bar anyone access that they don't want."

"Sakura is a ninja." Ino pointed out, "That means she's a legal adult in the eyes of the village."

The man's lips quirked into a small smile, "Good point. I'll come with you however, and ask her if she'll see you. If she's asleep I cannot allow you entry."

"That's fine." Naruto assured.

The medic led them through the hospital corridor to a nearby room, inside Naruto could see Sakura sitting in her bed, but she wasn't alone. Naruto winced, her parents were there too.

The medic-nin entered first, and spoke to the group, her parents began to shake their heads furiously in disapproval, but the medic only looked at Sakura, who appeared to give her consent. The man waved Ino and Naruto in, Sakura had said yes.

"Get out!" Ume, Sakura's mother, hissed at Naruto.

"Mom, leave Naruto alone!" Sakura scolded, "He's my teammate _and_ my friend."

"Ume-san, Yanagi-san," Ino politely greeted them; "Naruto-kun and I just wanted to check up on Sakura."

"We want him to leave." Yanagi, Sakura's father, calmly demanded the medic.

The man shrugged in reply, "It's not your decision. Your daughter is a ninja, she's an adult."

"I want him to stay." Sakura insisted.

"Sakura… you don't understand…" Ume pleaded with her daughter, "That boy is nothing but trouble!"

Ino was done being polite, "Look, leave Naruto alone! He never did anything to you!"

"He's done enough." Yanagi replied, "You do not understand, Ino. We must protect our daughter from… harm."

"Your _daughter_ is right here." Sakura was annoyed, "And I'm a ninja, I don't need your protection anymore _dad_."

"Don't talk to your father that way." Ume scolded.

"I understand completely." Ino snorted, "You hate Naruto for something he didn't do, something he had no control over."

"Ino-chan…" Naruto warned, as Sakura watched the scene curiously.

"You know?" Yanagi was shocked.

"I know enough." Ino scoffed, "Enough to know that your stupid prejudices are completely unreasonable."

"Leave!" Ume demanded again, "Both of you!"

"No mom." Sakura had decided, "You should leave, you too, dad."

"What?" Ume looked at her daughter in disbelief, "Sakura we're your parents, you can't-"

Sakura ignored her and looked at the watching medic, "I can bar entry to anyone I choose, right? Even my parents?"

"Yes." The medic agreed, "You can."

"Come back tomorrow." Sakura called after her shocked parents, who were ushered out of the room by the medic.

The medic closed the door behind them, and Ino snorted, "Good riddance. Your parents are annoying, Sakura."

Sakura shrugged, "I'm really sorry about that… Naruto, you _really_ shouldn't have thrown those paint filled water balloons on Parent's Day in fourth year… my parents never forgave you for hitting them."

"Heh…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "My pranks always seem to catch up with me."

"Enough about them." Sakura waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "How is the dating life?"

Ino and Naruto traded a look, which Sakura caught. The girl frowned, "What happened?"

"We uh… kind of broke up." Naruto muttered, and Ino nodded.

"What? Why?" Sakura laid back in her bed, "You guys are like, the perfect couple."

"Well, the sex was good, but we didn't click." Ino grinned at Naruto who sputtered.

Sakura shot up in her bed, then caught Ino's grinning face, "Good one, Ino."

"Hey, maybe I'm telling the truth." Ino's grin grew wider, and Naruto's face had turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Naruto-kun you're so easy to tease." Ino patted the blushing blond on the back.

The boy pouted, "That was bad, Ino-chan."

Sakura tapped her finger on the side of her chin, "I don't know… I got some pretty hot images out of it."

"Pervert!" Ino laughed playfully.

"So what else is new?" Sakura frowned, "I hate being stuck in this bed. Damn Neji and his stupid Jyuuken."

Ino and Naruto took turns explaining their reasoning for coming to the hospital, starting with Jiraiya's bright idea of training under a waterfall, to the twins getting sick, then the wild journey to the hospital.

"He said that?" Sakura giggled, blushing profusely.

"He also mentioned making Uchiha babies." Naruto added blandly.

"And he said Naruto has to marry Aiko as well." Ino smirked, "I think Aiko liked that idea."

"She's sick!" Naruto insisted, "Aiko-chan doesn't know what she's saying!"

"Sure." Ino rolled her eyes, Naruto was so oblivious to girls… she practically had to throw herself at him to get his attention, Aiko and Hinata would never have a chance if they didn't do the same.

'_Naruto and Hinata would be good together…' _Ino thought, imagining the shy Hyuuga and boisterous blond on a date, _'But then again, Naruto would be good with Aiko too…'_

"You're planning something." Sakura gave her a knowing look, "I can tell."

"Maybe." Ino replied mysteriously.

The two spent the next hour or so chatting with the bedridden girl, Sakura was back to her old self, if a bit tired. Eventually an orderly entered to inform them that visiting hours were over, and Sakura needed her rest. The blonds promised to come back soon, and left their friend to her rest.

Seeing Sasuke or Aiko was out of the question now, but Ino and Naruto walked by the room and peeked through the window, the twins were sleeping in their respective beds, looking very tired, but not any worse. A nurse was currently fixing up the room for them quietly, no amenity was spared for the surviving Uchiha, it seemed.

Ino and Naruto exited the hospital, and Naruto walked his friend home.

"You really didn't have to." Ino said, amused at Naruto's insistence, "We're not dating anymore."

Naruto smiled, "I want to spend time with you, we don't have to be dating to do that, do we?"

"No." Ino agreed, "But if you keep coming by I think my dad will kill you." Ino pointedly looked at the front window of her home, where her father Inoichi was glaring daggers at the blond haired boy.

"Eheh…" Naruto chuckled nervously, "It might be a good idea for me to go, before he gets the wrong idea."

Ino's lips quirked into a smile, "Probably. He's just really protective. Now go home and get some rest… you still have a lot of training you need to do if you're gonna win the Chuunin Exams."

"Not cheering for Shikamaru?" Naruto chided, "You're a bad teammate, Ino-chan."

"Technically you're still part of Team 10." Ino grinned, "Plus I know Shikamaru is too lazy to win, not to mention he has to fight Gaara in the first match."

Naruto frowned, "Tell him to be careful."

"He knows, Naruto-kun." Ino assured, "…You know why I really want you to win?"

"Because I'm your best friend?"

"That's Sakura, sorry." Ino joked, then got serious, "But really, it's because out of everyone competing, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Aiko, Lee, Neji, or even Sasuke, you not only have the skills to become a Chuunin, you deserve it the most."

"Heh… I really don't-"

"You do!" Ino insisted, "No one loves this village as much as you, Naruto-kun. Do you realize that?"

Naruto thought and admitted, "Old man Hokage might love it a bit more."

"Oh, the current Hokage loves it more…" Ino replied sarcastically, but she was smiling, "Honestly Naruto, if you don't get promoted to Chuunin I think I'll defect."

"Gonna go to Iwa?" Naruto joked.

"Cloud, they have cooler headbands." Ino replied seriously.

"I'll make sure I'm the only one who tries to hunt you down."

"So you can let me go every time you catch me?"

"Of course."

Ino gave him a quick hug, and a peck on the cheek, "Good night, Naruto-kun." Then she opened the clan gate and stepped inside, Naruto watched her go, Inoichi had thankfully disappeared from the window. Ino turned and gave one last wave before she opened her door and stepped inside her home. Naruto returned the wave, stared after her wistfully for a few seconds, then turned away to trek home.

101010

*** Ino doesn't know how fast Lee can really move, none of them do because Lee has never removed his weights in front of them.**

**Sasuke calls his sister a 'Hendai' in this chapter, which is just a butchered version of the word Hentai, brought on by clogged sinuses. Hentai in this case meaning pervert. You also may have noticed that Sasuke's speech wasn't as bad as Aiko's, her nose was much stuffier. This was kind of a filler chapter that caught up on some of the stuff going on with the rest of the teams, and Team 7's own ordeals as the month continues, but it was a chapter I had fun writing, lol.**

**Until next time, readers.**

**One more thing I guess. Sick video that uses the song for this chapter, I would feel bad if I didn't post it... http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=CS3NGnwKQOg**


	20. Human

**Disclaimer: Naruto the show? Is that what I'm writing about? I thought I was writing a cookbook about ramen ingredients… well I definitely don't own no fishcakes.**

**Here's the next chapter, long by my standards, which is why it took me almost a week to finish it… lol.**

101010

**(Have loved this song for years, fits really well here.)**

_Memories are just where you laid them,__  
__Dragging the waters til the depths give up their dead.__  
__What did you expect to find?__  
__Was it something you left behind?__  
__Don't you remember anything I said when I said,_

_Don't fall away and leave me to myself__,__  
__Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, _

_In my hands again__.__  
__And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands,__  
__Love lies bleeding__._

_Oh hold me now I feel contagious,__  
__Am I the only place that you've left to go?__  
__She cries her life is like,__  
__Some movie in black and white__,__  
__Dead actors faking lines, _

_Over and over and over again she cries__…_

Hemorrhage (In My Hands) - Fuel

101010

Naruto blinked, no longer was his mind trailing the tendril of chakra that he had released during his attempt to enter a full meditative trance. Instead he was viewing what appeared to be a sewer, and he was knee deep in the brown hued water.

"What the hell…?" Naruto whispered, testing his arms and hands. Everything seemed to be working, but how did he get here from the waterfall? A sewer? There were strange pipes running along the walls, many were blue, and a few seemed to be red as well…

**Come…**

Naruto's head turned down the sewer's corridor, the direction that the strange hypnotic voice had come from, and the way the sewage's water was flowing. With a deep breath, the blond began to drag his feet through the knee deep water, following the voice as if under a spell.

**Come before me… human…**

The blond trudged along, half wading through the knee high water, for some reason he _needed_ to reach that voice. To view its source… to understand where he was, it had the answers, he was sure of it. Naruto reached the end of the sewer's dark tunnel and entered a large well lit room.

The room was a dead end, and the far wall was dominated by a cage that dwarfed Naruto in size by a great deal, Naruto shivered as heavy killer intent struck him, why did he come here? He didn't want to be here… he didn't want to know what was in that cage; he didn't want to accept it…

**Yes… you understand.**

Naruto whimpered in horrified fascination as two huge glowing red eyes suddenly appeared behind the bars of the cage, and almost lazily, tendrils of red chakra and killer intent floated towards him. But it was okay, the thing, it was behind the cage… he was safe-

**Pathetic human… foolish ninja, you are never safe… now come closer…**

The boy obeyed, he was drawn to the voice, his subconscious had figured out what this thing was, it had always known it was there, lurking. His conscious mind hadn't caught up; it still didn't understand what Naruto was truly facing, what was in this horrible place, this jail.

Naruto still drew closer, ignoring the screaming of his better instinct, which was telling him to run and never look back. His pants should be wet, he dimly realized, he was in water but they didn't feel wet, they didn't feel-

WHAM.

A huge paw tried to slam through the cage to pierce him on its fearsome claws, which were so large that Naruto couldn't even see then end of them through the bars of the cage. The boy's subconscious mind had been the only thing that saved him, it was already aware of the danger… it was forever aware of the danger, and had fought against it from the very beginning, since Naruto's birth.

This evil place… this chakra, it could only be one thing.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune…" Naruto whispered, with almost horrified reverence. He still sat in the water that somehow did not stain his clothes, didn't make him cold… yet he was shivering, but it wasn't from the cold, it was fear.

**Near death you understand… near death you will always understand. I see your mind, pathetic monkey, it is disgusting.**

"S-Shut up." Naruto stammered, rising slowly, still shaking. This killer's intent was worse than even Zabuza's was, and it didn't seem like the beast was even _trying_.

The Kyuubi's red eyes glowed, promising unending pain and torture for any who dared to cross him.

**Tell me boy, do you desire power?**

"N-No." Naruto tried to steady his voice, it was sealed, it was caged. It could not hurt him.

**Liar… if you do not desire power, then why do you train so hard to attain strength?**

"I…" Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, did that mean he really did want power? He did train very hard after all… to defeat Sasuke.

To defeat Sasuke? Naruto wondered where that had come from, he trained to protect those precious to him, he reminded himself that every single day!

**Do not try and deny it, I see your mind, monkey. I see your deepest desires, you deny your best attributes, both violent and… carnal…**

"I'm not violent." Naruto protested, this thing didn't know anything about him! How could the Kyuubi ever understand Naruto at all, especially not better than his own understanding? It was a demon!

**Foolish boy. Do you not remember Wave? Do you not remember nearly ripping the masked child in two with nothing but your claws and my power flowing through your pitiful meatsack? **

"That was you!" Naruto shouted, finally finding his voice, "It was never me!"

**IT WAS ALL YOU!**

Kyuubi roared the words suddenly, pounding against the cage in renewed fury. Naruto stumbled away quickly, confidence lost and replaced with fear as more and more of the beast's killer intent washed over him as its anger grew.

**IF IT WERE ME, THE WORLD WOULD NOT STILL BE STANDING! ALL WOULD FEEL THE WRATH OF KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! WAVE WAS YOU ATTAINING NEAR PERFECTION!**

"It wasn't me!" Naruto cried, "I wouldn't, I would never…" This fear, he wanted to kill himself, it was too much… the pressure of Kyuubi's presence was destroying him; he wanted it to end-

Just like that, the anger was gone; Kyuubi's seeping intent and chakra slithered back into the cage as if it was never there in the first place.

**Naruto-kun… **

The voice was seductive again, calling to him as Naruto whimpered, curled up in an awkward ball in the murky waters that led to the cage of his greatest shame.

**Do you want perfection again, my dear **_**kit**_**? Do you want the warmth of my chakra? To feel the absolute power as you crush the skulls of your enemies, to watch them tremble in fear...?**

"No…" Naruto moaned, "I don't want it… I'm not you, I'm not like you!"

**But you **_**are**_**. I see you, my dear Naruto-kun… do not deny your potential… do not deny your hatred for those who hold you back, who keep you down. Accept my chakra and become what you've always wanted, a god. The true God of Shinobi, of Man… become my avatar of death and destruction…**

Naruto was silent. This shouldn't affect him, he was a good person, and he loved Konoha didn't he? He loved the villagers… he loved… who did he love? Flashes of angry stares, his classmates' malicious laughter, and a half forgotten dream of Kakashi approaching him with a kunai to cut his clown mask away to reveal the demon he actually was… a flash of his face, his true face, before the mask of idiotic happiness… still a child, but there was hatred in those eyes. Hatred for those who scorned him, the ones the old man said he should forgive… he _hated _them then, and he _still _did.

**Yes… accept your true self, Naruto-kun. Accept it and join me.**

Why shouldn't he accept? Naruto wanted power. The genin could see that now. He would kill them all, all those assholes who had put him down, who dared to mock and belittle the container of the greatest of all the tailed beasts… he would become the god of destruction he was always meant to be, he would kill them all-

_Do you want to swing with me?_

Naruto gave a pained gasp as the memory, buried under so many others but not forgotten, surfaced. With razor sharp lucidity, his muddled mind suddenly returned the snapshot picture of a dark haired little girl's innocent face, one whose name he could not remember, but Naruto didn't need to remember that, he remembered something far more important. Friendship.

**What? How are you rememb-?**

_You're wrong; he's not the demon fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!_

_Sorry, I got lost on the road of life._

_We're teammates now, Naruto…_

_I-I don't know… my b-body… m-moved on its own._

_My boy, you are the grandson I always wanted!_

**NO! You are mine-**

_Don't worry Naruto, that's why we love you._

_Just joking buddy, you know we're pals, right? _

_I-I d-don't think y-you're stupid, N-Naruto-kun._

_Hn. Kage Bunshinigan._

_I acknowledge you._

Naruto opened his eyes, Kyuubi was howling again, but Naruto ignored him as he rose from the dank water, his mind now immune to the affects of the demon's killer intent, shielded by the love of his friends. Kyuubi could try and blot out his true feelings with lies and bad memories, but he would never be able to completely seal away the memories that Naruto truly cherished. His friends. His family.

"You've failed." Naruto observed the trapped fox with a steely gaze, "I don't want your power. I don't need it, not as long as I have my friends." Kyuubi didn't take it well, Naruto watched apathetically as the beast railed against the solid gates, banging his entire oversized body at them, but the seal and Naruto did not yield.

**YOU PATHETIC APE! HOW DARE YOU REJECT ME? I AM THE MIGHTIEST OF THE TAILED BEASTS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NARUTO? ONE DAY YOU WILL COME TO ME, BEG ME FOR MY POWER, YOU WILL FALL TO YOUR KNEES IN ANGUISH AND ASK ME TO TAKE YOU IN, TO LET YOU FEEL A SLIVER OF WHAT IT FEELS TO BE MY CHILD OF POWER, MY AVATAR! DO NOT FORSAKE MY GIFTS!**

Naruto stared back, "Your words hold no power over me now, Kyuubi-baka." With that parting shot, Naruto turned and walked away, down the sewer path and away from the raging beast who threw vicious obscenities and threats at his withdrawing back.

The sewer corridor's water began to receded, but Naruto's pace slowed despite the disappearance of the knee deep murky water. The blond stopped, and watched in awe as the dark world of Kyuubi's prison disappeared in a flash of white light.

The blond suddenly felt the cold; he heard the ever rushing sound of water, the barely noticeable numb pounding on his bare back from the waterfall. Naruto opened his eyes, blinking away the light of the sun, used to the darkened damp sewer that was Kyuubi's prison.

"That was different." Naruto thought aloud, his voice was calm, but he could feel his heart beating out of his chest, the Kyuubi had scared him, he couldn't deny that. Its killer intent was the most powerful Naruto had ever felt, Zabuza's and Kakashi's intent felt like droplets of water against the vast ocean that was Kyuubi's hate for him. Naruto shuddered, and slowly moved out from under the waterfall, heading to the side where his clothes and a towel were.

But Kyuubi could be _contained_. Naruto had forced him away, pushed him out. The fox tried to make him forget who he really was, to accept its power… why? The Kyuubi was an ancient beast; it wouldn't just give its power away freely. So why had it been so eager to give him as much as he wanted?

Naruto didn't understand.

101010

Sasuke and Aiko got out of the hospital about a week later, they may have been out faster, but the medics insisted on keeping them for observation in case they suffered a relapse. When they did finally make it out, they wanted no part in waterfall meditation, lest they go back.

"Jiraiya can go screw himself." Sasuke scowled darkly, he had lost a week's training in that stupid hospital because of the pervert's idiotic training ideas. Sure, his control had improved a bit from studying the flow of his chakra, but he had gotten sick before really achieving anything.

Aiko was back to her old self, and to Naruto's relief, she didn't seem to remember her actions when she had been delirious, although she commented that she remembered him carrying her to the hospital.

"O-Oh," Naruto stammered, "You remember that?"

"A little." Aiko tapped her cheek thoughtfully, "Something about babies… well, its not important."

"No." Naruto agreed, thankful that the Uchiha Baby Debacle had been forgotten. Aiko smiled warmly at him, and Naruto was a bit weirded out by it.

"What's up, Aiko-chan?"

Aiko hugged him, "Thanks, Naruto." She whispered in his ear, "For taking care of Sasuke and me."

Right, Sasuke.

"N-No problem." Naruto blushed; he just did what any teammate would have. Aiko pulled away, still smiling.

"Alright," Aiko's face became determined, "Let's get back to training, huh?"

"Okay!" Naruto agreed.

Ever since the fight with Temari, Naruto had been obsessed with learning how to fight with wind attacks that pushed and didn't cut. It was easier said than done, Temari obviously had that fan to spread and enhance her attacks into gale force winds. Naruto didn't have a fan; he didn't want one, at least not one like Temari's.

It was just too bulky a weapon, he could carry it, but it would hamper his fighting style. That meant he would have to keep it constantly sealed and only pull it out when he needed it, and the problem with that was speed and efficiency. It would take precious seconds to unseal the fan from a scroll, seconds that he didn't have in a fight.

"It's all in your mind, kid." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Whaddya mean?" Naruto's face scrunched, "Of course its not!"

"Why not?"

"Well Temari needed that fan to do it…"

"Oh, you're Temari?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically, "Forget Temari. She's a novice when it comes to controlling her wind chakra; she uses that fan because she can't do anything like you."

"What do I do that's special?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You saturate the air with chakra, for one." Jiraiya pointed out.

"So? That's what Kakashi-sensei said to do!"

"Yes," Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Kakashi set you on this path instead of just teaching you wind jutsu because of the benefits. Kakashi watched the Yondaime do amazing things with his wind chakra and knew with your reserves you could easily replicate those feats with practice."

"But my chakra control isn't-"

Jiraiya held up a hand, "Hear me out, kid. Controlling your wind natured chakra when it has left your body is a lot easier for you than you think. After all, it's mostly the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out of the seal that screws with your control."

"It doesn't feel easy."

"I said _easier_, brat. It took the Yondaime years to master what you're just starting to learn. Granted you're moving faster because of your Kage Bunshin, but you still have a long way to go."

"Look I just wanna know how to make wind attacks that don't hurt people." Naruto was getting annoyed, "Just give me a straight answer!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, damn impatient kids. "Brat, walk me through the process on making blades of air."

"I saturate the air with my chakra, and then I picture the wind forming into blades and move my arms out in the direction I want them to go."

"Well there you go." Jiraiya observed, "You just _think_ it and it happens. That's all you have to do to make blasts of air instead of blades. Tell me, why do you move your arms?"

Naruto thought about it, "I dunno." He confessed, "I just always did it."

"It's your body, kid. It's trying to integrate itself in a process that your mind can't begin to explain or describe to it. You move your arms to help stabilize what your mind can barely comprehend on its own, moving air, something you can't even see."

"I can see the blades." Naruto protested, not really getting Jiraiya's point.

"That's because your wind chakra concentrates there to form them." Jiraiya replied impatiently, "What I'm telling you is that all you have to do to create a blast of air is _think_ it. The reason it's apparently hard for you is because you didn't know that's all you had to do."

"That's it?"

"Air is malleable, brat. Unlike water, it's nearly weightless and easy to control. Same for earth, which is even harder to control. Lightning and fire can only come from one's body or an external source like a storm or a fire that's already burning. Even when you have access to that external source, it's damn difficult to control. Lightning and fire, they're _wild._ Lightning moves so fast that you can barely glimpse it, and fire does what it wants, it spreads and burns until it consumes everything around it."

Jiraiya paused, Naruto still looked confused. The hermit grimaced, "What I'm trying to get at, kid… nearly anything you can think to do with a wind element, you can probably do it."

"Fly?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Well that might be a bit beyond even you, but you could definitely get higher air to your jumps with ease, not to mention softening landings."

"I still don't understand what you meant about moving my arms." Naruto scowled.

"Alright kid." Jiraiya nodded, "Think of it this way, why do we need seals for jutsu?"

"Well they won't work without them." Naruto replied, "Everyone knows that."

Jiraiya spread his hands away from each other, and then Naruto blinked in shock as a basic illusionary clone appeared right next to the man.

"How did you do that!"

The Sannin grinned, "Seals just help our mind focus our chakra correctly, they make performing techniques way easier, but technically aren't necessary."

"So I can do that?"

"Hell no. You know how hard this is? There's a reason there's only one clone sitting next to me, its hard for me to make more. Chakra is hard to control in our body, Naruto. It follows its pathways and doesn't want to deviate from them, that's what seals help us do, change the way our chakra moves."

"What about Rasengan?"

"What about it? Its similar to your wind attacks, but with shape chakra. Once it's outside the body and outside of the pathways, chakra is much easier to control without seals."

"This still doesn't answer my question! What about moving my arms?"

"Kid, you really are dull." Jiraiya shook his head, "Moving your arms, feet, or body when you use your wind attacks, you do it as an unnecessary replacement to seals. Your mind could do everything alone; your body doesn't need to move at all. You move because you want to feel involved in the process, because you believe it helps you control the air, it does. Do you get it?"

Naruto thought about it, "So… if I think it helps, it does?"

"There you go." Jiraiya confirmed, "It's all in your mind."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"…I did."

101010

Jiraiya's explanation, if it could even be called that, made Naruto's head hurt. Maybe Kakashi's explanation of 'Because I said so and I'm an Elite Jounin,' _was_ a better alternative than the actual reason….

It should be simple to just change from blades to blasts, but for some reason Naruto felt like it was writing with your right hand all your life, then deciding you wanted to be left handed. It worked, but your handwriting came out sloppy and illegible. But Jiraiya was right, associating certain movements with either a blade or a blast made it easier.

Naruto was quickly realizing that this type of wind control could be integrated into his normal taijutsu, something he couldn't do before because sickles of wind were just too dangerous to fight with when he was sparring with a friend or with comrades nearby. One wrong move and he could end up hurting someone he cared about really bad.

Blasts didn't have that problem, sure he could throw someone around, but like Temari's toned down wind attacks it wouldn't do permanent damage like cutting off an arm or a leg. He had the same problem using Asuma's technique of channeling pure wind chakra around weapons, it was just too dangerous. Not to mention, kunai weren't shaped to extend their blades well like Asuma's specialized knives. The extra concentration necessary to hold the wind blades in their form was just not a good enough trade off.

His biggest problem was saturating the air with his chakra, in a fight he had to keep moving to different areas, and he just couldn't keep expelling chakra over and over wherever he went. Not only would it drain even his huge reserves, it was completely wasteful and unnecessary. Why did he need his chakra in a corner over there, when his opponent was right in front of him?

Thus Naruto came up with the idea of pushing chakra out of his body only in the area of his attack. If he punched, he would release it around his arm and then use that. Unfortunately like everything else with this type of fighting, it was too difficult for him to do to.

Yes, he could saturate the air with his chakra, sure he could do it only around his arm… but to decide to throw a punch, saturate the chakra there, then convert it into a wind blast that he was still having trouble making at all? It was just too much, Naruto couldn't do it. If he was lucky, he got a weak breeze; he just couldn't flood the air around his arm fast enough. He needed a good few seconds to release enough chakra in the spot to do anything to the air.

So if Naruto stood in one spot or area, he could do it with training because he wouldn't have to keep releasing chakra. Not only was it a little Gaara-ish, it made Naruto feel very limited and enclosed. Jiraiya insisted that it would take time and training, but even with Kage Bunshin, he didn't seem to make any progress with even one attack, a simple punch.

Even then there was the problem of his chakra dispersing, even if he flooded the air with chakra, it would eventually diffuse away, unusable. The problems seemed never ending, it was no wonder that using wind chakra like this took the Yondaime years to master, Naruto just couldn't get his head around it.

Jiraiya saw his lack of progress and frustration, so he placated Naruto's annoyance by teaching him a jutsu, the first one he had really learned since Kage Bunshin.

"Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu?" Naruto frowned, "What's that do?"

Jiraiya demonstrated Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu, a single nearly invisible torpedo of air shot from his mouth and slammed into a tree, blasting away a good chunk of it.

"Lame!" Naruto complained, "If I master my elemental training, I'll be able to blow the tree away."

"It seems to me that you're far from that, brat." Jiraiya scowled, "Now be grateful. You've been begging me and Kakashi since I met you to teach you a jutsu. Do you want me to toss you around in another toad fight?"

"I almost won last time!" Naruto countered, but grimaced, remembering how Jiraiya had thought it was funny to dunk him underwater until he surrendered, "What were the seals again?"

Jiraiya ran through the seals again, and Naruto took note of each one. The blond repeated them slowly a couple times to make sure he had them. Then he gathered his chakra and emulated Jiraiya, breathing in deep and gathering air in his lungs, saturating it with wind chakra, but inside his body instead of outside.

"K-Kaze Gyorai… **cough** no Jutsu…"

Naruto let out a hacking cough as he tried to release the condensed wind held in his lungs. It came out in weak puffs instead of the single, small concussive force that Jiraiya had accomplished.

"What did I do wrong?" Naruto gasped to his perverted sensei.

"You tell me." Jiraiya responded.

"I don't know obviously," Naruto snapped, "That's why I asked, Ero-Sen- AHH!"

Jiraiya tapped him in the forehead, and Naruto flew into a nearby tree's trunk from the force of the seemingly meaningless blow.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled clutching his aching head, it had really hurt.

"If I tell you what you're doing wrong, you'll never learn, idiot!" Jiraiya replied with a scowl.

"If you tell me, then I'll know!"

"No." Jiraiya roughly picked him up from his spot on the ground, "Its time for you to learn things on your own, Naruto. No one will spoon feed you the answers anymore. Its time for you to learn how to use your brain."

"I don't eat with a spoon." Naruto shot back, sullen. Jiraiya's face darkened again, and clenched his hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry, I promise! I'll figure it out!" Naruto quickly apologized, backing away from the suddenly scary Sannin.

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, you will. This will be your first test Naruto… you have half an hour to fix the mistake or you will be punished."

"What?" Naruto panicked, "Half an hour?"

"And no Kage Bunshin."

"That's not fair!"

Jiraiya snorted, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that a shinobi's life was always fair. If you fail, your punishment will be to fight me one on one without using your arms for two hours."

"You can't do this!"

"29 minutes and 43 seconds remaining…" Jiraiya tapped his watch.

Naruto stopped arguing and hastily got to work. For fifteen minutes he tried the jutsu over and over, trying to remember exactly how Jiraiya had performed the technique. But each time he got the same results, a hacking cough and no pressurized bullet of air. After each failed attempt, he grew more and more panicked, hurriedly performing the seals over and over again, desperate to make it work.

But it wasn't working; Naruto reluctantly stopped and tried to calm himself down. For ten minutes he sat with his legs crossed, reviewing the steps to the jutsu over and over under Jiraiya's watchful eye. The blond ran through the seals, the seventh time he did it, he groaned. It had been a long time since he actually used seals other than the half seal for Kage Bunshin, and although he technically knew how to form them from memory, he had forgotten a few things.

Instead of Ram, he had been shaping the fourth hand seal in the sequence to get Tiger. It was a stupid mistake, but now he at least knew what was wrong. Naruto quickly ran through the sequence and tried the technique… only to get the same result, except the cough was even worse than before, although the pressurized air blast actually came out shaped decently… but didn't do any harm. Naruto gasped and choked out more air from his lungs, what the hell had gone wrong now?

"Is there more than one thing wrong?" Naruto gasped, but Jiraiya just tapped his watch again.

"Less than five minutes."

What was he still doing wrong? He wracked his brain, Jiraiya breathed in while performed the hand seals to compress the gathered air in his lungs, imbibing it with wind chakra, then released the bullet. Naruto was doing the exact same thing! He really didn't want to fight the Sannin again, the time at the hot springs had been bad enough, and Jiraiya had only been using one freaking arm.

How much chakra? The question suddenly formed, Naruto was used to pushing as much chakra as possible into his few techniques, it always worked, Kage Bunshin would form, a toad would appear, or the air would become saturated. Was it possible that this jutsu's problem was similar to his problem with Bunshin no Jutsu? He used too much chakra and too little control?

Naruto knew he didn't have much time left; he performed the technique again, but this time releasing straining to keep control of the gushing flood of his reserves that threatened to overflow into the technique, causing too much air to be compressed. When he performed the technique again, he got a much weaker cough and a much stronger bullet of air.

He did it again, this time he didn't cough at all and the bullet tore a sizable chunk of the tree bark out, very close to the strength of Jiraiya's original.

"With less than a minute to spare." Jiraiya observed.

Naruto panted, he had done it! Stupid Sannin and his stupid test, he passed it.

"Now for your reward." The hermit smiled widely.

"Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No." Jiraiya's smile turned into a smirk, "We spar for only one hour, and you get to use your arms. You might wanna get out of those nice looking clothes, by the way."

Naruto felt like crying.

101010

"What the hell happened to you, Naruto?" Aiko was shocked, her teammate looked _horrible_. She had never seen him so injured, plus he was half naked, carrying his normal clothes… apparently he had ensured his clothes wouldn't be destroyed in training by dressed only in boxers and a white undershirt, but that didn't make the damage any less present.

The blond's undershirt was torn to shreds, but his boxers were luckily still intact… but barely. His face and body were a mass of bruises, and he was covered in cuts and scratches.

"J-Jiraiya…" Naruto whimpered.

"It looks like he dropped a house on you." Sasuke commented.

"No… just a very large toad…" Naruto mumbled. Is this what it felt to be normal? Jiraiya had decided the Kyuubi's automatic healing factor took away some of the motivation Naruto would gain to train harder once the Sannin finished beating on him… so the freaking hermit took it away with some kind of seal, blocking Naruto away from the chakra that would seep over and heal him.

Not only was he tired and hurt, but his reserves weren't filling at their usual speed, instead filling up at a snail's pace. Naruto had thrown every trick he knew at Jiraiya, the man broke through his traps, destroyed hundreds of clones, blurred around his wind attacks, and slammed through his defensive guards like they weren't even there. Also, the seal he had put caused Naruto's chakra control to actually get worse, but Jiraiya didn't think that was a good enough reason to remove it.

The only technique that might have helped against Jiraiya was unavailable with his terrible control, summoned toads were very skilled, and Naruto had recently taken to summoning a group of them to fight against Jiraiya because even he would have trouble against them, mainly because they knew him and his fighting style. Unfortunately all he could get with his poor control were Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, who were tiny and useless in a fight. They also kept giving away his location with their bickering and demanded snacks constantly.

What was worse, Jiraiya beat on him for an hour and fifteen minutes, apparently he had 'forgotten' the deal until Naruto reminded him… Jiraiya apologized and helped him up from the Naruto shaped indentation he had been lying in.

"Ow…" Naruto collapsed, for once, he wanted Kyuubi. The fox apparently _did_ have some uses.

"Sasuke, help me with him!" Aiko was currently trying to lift him by gathering his arm under her shoulders. Sasuke shrugged and bent over to get the other arm. Together the twins hefted their teammate off the ground, carrying his weight as the blond's head lolled.

"Naruto, we're going to take you to the hospit-"

"Noooo…" Naruto moaned, "I hate the hospital, anything but the hospital! I just need… sleep…"

The blond fainted from exhaustion, burdening the two Uchiha completely with his weight. Sasuke scowled, but hefted the blond over his shoulder.

"Let's just get him to his apartment."

The twins took the roofs to avoid the awkward stares of the villagers as they toted their half naked and unconscious friend through the village and towards his apartment. Naruto had been delivered to them by an amused Jiraiya, who took off after dumping the blond who could barely stand in front of the twins. Apparently the man couldn't be bothered to even drop him off at the hospital, or maybe Naruto had refused to go with him there as well.

Either way, the burden had been passed to Aiko and Sasuke who would shoulder it even if the man responsible wouldn't. The twins didn't like Jiraiya; their biggest common reason was because he had gotten them sick by insisting they needed to learn how to meditate under a waterfall.

Aiko also didn't like him because he was a pervert, and was more than a bit uncomfortable with his damn lecherous grin. Not to mention his offhand comments that she should wear a bikini more often as it accentuated her best features. What was worse was that Kakashi seemed to worship the man, who had apparently written the Icha Icha books their sensei was always reading.

Sasuke didn't like Jiraiya because he wouldn't teach him Rasengan. Plain and simple, but he also didn't like Jiraiya looking at his sister _that_ way either. Sasuke decided that if the pervert ever tried _anything_, he would come after him as soon as he finished with Itachi. If he could beat Itachi, then he would be able to destroy Jiraiya. Then he would spend the rest of his life beating on Naruto for fun and restoring his clan.

"Muah ha ha…" Sasuke chuckled softly.

"What was that, Sasuke?"

"Nothing, Aiko-neechan." Sasuke replied innocently.

"Hmm." Aiko frowned suspiciously, but it was best not to question his brother when he got into daydreaming… Aiko could guess the gist of it anyways.

They made it to Naruto's apartment, and the door was locked. Aiko searched Naruto's clothes, which she was still holding, but found no key.

"Great." Aiko complained, "Doesn't he have like a hidden key here or something? All the times we come here he insists we turn around and not peek… dammit Naruto."

Naruto moaned.

"He's awake." Sasuke observed, the blond was still thrown over his shoulder.

"Thank you captain obvious." Aiko rolled her eyes, "Now look for a hiding spot… Naruto's key has to be around here."

Sasuke walked forward and moved a seemingly solid stone from the wall, it slid out silently and the Uchiha boy picked out a key from the hole. Aiko gave him a questioning look, and Sasuke shrugged.

"I peek."

"No peeking…" Naruto mumbled, "Ramen… training…"

"Quiet dobe." Sasuke commanded, carry him into the apartment, which was actually pretty clean. Naruto must have had his bunshin out and about recently. Sasuke walked in and dumped the boy onto the couch.

Naruto's eyes were half open and he seemed dazed, "Teme…?"

"Let's go." Sasuke suggested to his sister, who looked at him in disbelief.

"We can't just leave him like this!" Aiko replied, "He's obviously hurt."

"He didn't want to go to a hospital."

"We know basic first aid; we can at least do that for him."

"…I don't want to."

"Then leave." Aiko rolled her eyes, "I swear Sasuke, sometimes I feel like you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, sitting down. Aiko rummaged around the cabinets, looking for a med kit.

"Jeez." Aiko muttered, "Naruto is a little too obsessed with ramen."

Every cabinet seemed filled with cups of the stuff; the blond seemed ready to weather the apocalypse, planning to survive on ramen alone.

"He's a freak." Sasuke agreed.

"You mean like you and udon?" Aiko smirked.

"…Udon is amazing."

Aiko looked through a few other places, but under Naruto's bed and his drawers yielded no medical kit. Although she did find out that Naruto was definitely a boxers man.

"Done exploring his undies?" Sasuke chuckled, while Naruto moaned on the couch.

"I give up." Aiko sighed, she approached her injured comrade, who seemed to make a noise of pain every time he moved or breathed.

"Naruto," Aiko only gently touched his shoulder, but the boy flinched in pain. Aiko cursed Jiraiya, wherever he was. "Naruto I need to know where the med kit is."

"Don't have a med kit." Naruto mumbled back.

Aiko sighed, typical. Boys never thought about getting hurt. Aiko gestured to her brother, "Sasuke go to the apartment and get our med kit, quick."

Sasuke scowled, "Can't we just drop him off at the hosp-?"

"Noooo!" Naruto groaned, "I hate the hospital, I hate it!"

"It's not bad, Naruto!" Aiko assured, "I promise."

"No, needles…" Naruto shuddered, "Get Ero-sennin, he'll fix me…"

Sasuke waved a hand, "This is stupid. I'll just go get our med kit."

Sasuke took off through the window, leaving Aiko alone with Naruto who was still somehow holding onto consciousness. Aiko gently touched the boy's hand, "Naruto, just sleep for now…"

"Train…"

"You've done enough of that." Aiko replied firmly.

"Jiraiya…" Naruto moaned, "He's so strong, Aiko-chan."

"You don't have to fight Jiraiya in the Chuunin Exams." Aiko assured him, "You'll be fine."

"Protect…" Naruto mumbled, but closed his eyes. Aiko wondered what her teammate was trying to say, why was he so worried about being weaker than Jiraiya? The man was one of the three legendary Sannin, and he was Naruto's senior by at least forty years. Of course Naruto wouldn't be able to fight him.

Of course, there was no reason for Jiraiya to completely wreck her teammate like this. Did the man have no common sense? Aiko gently touched Naruto's nearest bruised arm, and the genin winced in his sleep. It was completely insane, and she supposed that was just Jiraiya. The man insisted they learn to meditate under a waterfall… how stupid, of course they would get sick… somehow Naruto had avoided that one, but unlike Aiko and Sasuke he continued to train with the hermit and look what happened.

Naruto did look good without a shirt on; Aiko had to admit to that. But it really wasn't surprising; the blond trained his body constantly since he left the academy. It was difficult to tell considering the blond was almost constantly wearing a bulky jacket, he never really showed off his… features.

Aiko's cheeks tinged, but she didn't look away. There was nothing wrong with looking, right?

Widening shoulders, developing pectorals, toning abs… Naruto was on the way to becoming a very powerfully built teenager. Aiko's hand still lay upon Naruto's bruised left bicep, moving it slowly, she moved to his abs, lightly tracing the cut line to his chest, her breath quickened.

'_Pull away…'_

But she didn't, her heart was pounding, but she didn't move away. Since they had been placed together on Team 7, Aiko had developed more than friendly feelings for her joyful teammate and comrade. She had been alone with her moody brother in the academy, but Aiko had been fine with that… she had been pretty unhappy too.

Then Naruto. Then Team 7, the rookies… friends. But she wanted more than that with Naruto; she wanted to experience that never ending happiness he seemed to feel… Aiko had fallen for his smile, his joyful face. Now she was quickly falling for the rest of him, this strong and able young man who swore to never abandon his friends, and then proved it. The Forest of Death had been horrifying; Orochimaru had destroyed all of her confidence in her ability as a ninja.

Naruto came, he didn't need to, they weren't his team for the exam… and in retrospect Aiko had distanced herself from Naruto after the Wave mission, tending to Sasuke and making sure that he was alright… that he wouldn't disappear again. By the time Aiko had realized that she had been ignoring her other teammate completely, she tried to reform those breaking bridges. But Naruto had been distant, even more determined to train his body into the ground.

Sasuke's Sharingan had a lot to do with that, it had made her brother unbeatable; Aiko couldn't touch him, nor could Sakura. Naruto was the closest then, but even he had failed to lay a hand on her brother without trapping him with his bunshin.

Now, Aiko wasn't so sure. Sasuke had recently begun to train harder, but Naruto had never stopped. From Wave he had hit the ground running, literally. It had obvious results, this powerful, albeit bruised manling.

Naruto whimpered suddenly, as her fingers touched a yellowish blue bruise on his right side. Aiko quickly pulled her hand away, blushing a deep red. What had she been doing? Weren't _men_ supposed to be the perverted ones? Yet here she was feeling up her own teammate…

'_Oh no!' _Aiko realized in horror, _'I'm turning into Jiraiya!'_

Sasuke returned with their med pack, and helped Aiko dress Naruto's wounds. Luckily the cuts he had were superficial, Jiraiya had at least held back in that respect. For the mass of bruises they applied some of the best healing salve they had on hand.

"Now can we leave?" Sasuke asked impatiently, "We're finished."

"I don't want to leave him like this." Aiko replied helplessly, "I mean look at him, Sasuke. Have you ever seen him this injured before?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but thought about it. Aiko was right, Naruto had always seemed… indestructible. The blond weathered everything thrown at him without slowing, if something knocked him down; he just got back up and fought harder than before.

The Uchiha boy realized that he had actually even come to admire his teammate for it… even if it was just a little bit.

Damn.

"Fine." Sasuke gruffly, sitting down on the floor, atop Naruto's threadbare rug. Aiko smiled at her brother.

"Thanks, Sasuke-chan."

"Hn."

Even Aiko had to admit, it was a bit boring to simply sit and listen to Naruto's steady breathing. The blond looked relatively peaceful, though he still grimaced in pain every time he shifted his body. Sasuke kept tapping his foot impatiently, and Aiko took the very short, detailed tour around Naruto's apartment.

She had been here before, hell, she had torn it apart an hour ago searching for a medical kit. But Aiko had never studied it in detail; it was very… lived in. It was basically one big room, the bed and dresser by the window, a couch in the middle, a kitchen at the far end near the door. There was only one other room, a full bathroom, relatively small.

It was old, the walls were cracked and the paint chipped. Aiko could see several places in the ceiling that Naruto had recently patched up to stop rain from coming in. From outside, the building looked pretty bad as well; a dilapidated structure that seemed like it would fall over any second.

'_Why doesn't Naruto just get another place?'_ Aiko wondered for a few seconds, before she realized that maybe Naruto just couldn't afford it. After all, D-rank missions weren't exactly high paying… but Aiko hadn't really thought about money in a long time. Sure she spent their mission pay on food, clothes, and ninja accessories, but they always had more than enough. Especially considering the stipend the Council and Hokage provided for them, and the fact that the villagers gave them discounts on nearly everything.

Didn't Naruto get the same stipend? He was an orphan too, Aiko knew about the fund set up for orphans by the Sandaime Hokage after the Third Great Shinobi War. That applied to those who were orphaned by the Kyuubi… so what about Naruto? Where was his stipend?

'_Does he save it, or something?'_ Aiko knew her teammate wasn't a big spender; he never seemed to have anything new… except for the clothes that he only got at Ino's insistence. Even now he complained about the lack of orange, what kind of ninja was in love with orange?

Aiko also noticed something else, except for Team 7's picture by his bed; Naruto's apartment was devoid of pictures. Their apartment similarly had no pictures… but that was to lock away memories they would rather not remember. They had pictures, just not on display.

Where were Naruto's? His friends, his family? Even an orphan inherits _something_ from their parents…

"Pawing through his drawers again?" Sasuke commented, "You sure are obsessed with his underwear, neechan."

"Shut up Sasuke." Aiko rolled her eyes, "I'm looking for pictures."

"Maybe he doesn't have any."

"Everyone has pictures, Sasuke. Of their friends-"

"Naruto doesn't have friends, and don't say 'he has us,' because we've never took a picture with him. Except for that one on his dresser."

"Family then."

"He doesn't _have_ any, Aiko."

Aiko threw her brother a scowl, "I know that! But he has to have a picture of them somewhere, a father… mother… siblings."

Sasuke scowled, "Maybe they didn't die, maybe they just abandoned him."

"No one could ever abandon _Naruto_."

"He's obnoxious, blond, and loud. I might throw him in a river as a baby if he were my kid."

"Nothing." Aiko sighed, no pictures in any drawers. Did Naruto just hide his family things really well, or did he really not have any? Aiko shuddered inwardly, to not even know what your family looks like… even now, she could see her mother's cheery face, her father's wry grin, and… Itachi's polite smile.

They had never truly left her, even if they were gone. Naruto never had a family at all.

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke sighed, clearly getting annoyed with his crazy sister. Aiko was carefully pressing a foot down on each floorboard.

"Checking for a loose floorboard." Aiko explained, "Maybe Naruto has his stuff hidden."

"Just leave it alone, Aiko." Sasuke replied impatiently, "He doesn't have pictures, so what?"

Aiko glared at him, "How can he be so happy, then?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke snorted, "He's Naruto, he's always happy."

"But _why_?" Aiko questioned, "Naruto… he's been alone his whole life. Do you see the way the villagers look at him sometimes?"

"…Like he's a disease." Sasuke confirmed, "I've seen it. So?"

"No friends… no family, no one." Aiko shook her head, "But he's smiled his whole life, he's never sad."

"So?" Sasuke shrugged, "He's an idiot, he doesn't know how to be sad."

Aiko rolled her eyes, "That is the stupidest explanation ever, and you know it." Aiko glanced around at the chipped and bare walls, then at her sleeping teammate.

"There's something about Naruto…" Aiko said slowly, "I don't know what it is, but he's special."

"He's not special."

"He is." Aiko insisted, "He's… better, than everyone else. He's happy, Sasuke."

"A lot of people are happy."

"A lot of people aren't Naruto." Aiko shot back, "They have friends in the academy, they have families, the entire village doesn't glare at them because they walk by."

Sasuke scowled, "I don't know, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear, sis? I don't know why Naruto is happy. Why don't you ask him sometime?"

Aiko grimaced, this wasn't going anywhere. She moved back over to Sasuke, who was sitting near the resting Naruto. Aiko sat down on the ground with her legs pulled up under her and stared at the sleeping blond.

"I just want to be happy too." Aiko admitted.

Sasuke didn't respond to that, he wasn't sure he remembered _how_ to be truly happy anymore.

101010

"Wake up, boy."

Naruto stirred at the sound of the gruff voice and moaned at the movement, he ached _everywhere_. He had never hurt so much in his life, especially after waking up. It just didn't happen, not to him.

The blond wearily blinked, cracking his eyes open, sunlight was streaming through the few windows in his apartment. Naruto estimated that it was early morning, but he didn't know the exact time.

"What time is it?" Naruto croaked, his throat dry.

Jiraiya was standing over his very tired form, grinning. "It's about eight in the morning, congratulations; you slept for nearly a day."

"That long?" Naruto groaned, "I never sleep that much… I'm still tired…"

"Chakra exhaustion is a bitch." Jiraiya agreed, "This is how it feels to be normal, Naruto. Do you like it?"

"No…" Naruto winced, his body protested any movement.

"Do you know why I blocked the Kyuubi, Naruto?"

"Punishment?" Naruto tried to sit up but failed, he was still very sore.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Nope. You passed that test, this was a new lesson."

"What lesson?"

"I wanted to show you what its like to be a normal human." Jiraiya replied, still smiling. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Congrats," Naruto muttered, "You succeeded, now take that stupid seal thing off me!"

"Naruto." Jiraiya's face grew serious, "I also wanted to show you something else. This pain… when you hurt your friends and enemies, this is the pain they feel. Worse, most of the time. I was being relatively kind."

"I already know not to hurt my friends." Naruto scoffed, "You didn't have to teach me that!"

"But you've never felt the pain," Jiraiya observed, "Whether you've realized it or not, you've never been normal, Naruto. Human yes, but not normal. Enormous chakra reserves, insane stamina, and the ability to brush off attacks that would kill normal shinobi."

"I never asked for the Kyuubi." Naruto insisted.

"I know." Jiraiya nodded, "But you unconsciously use the gifts the fox gives you. You train excessively; you push your body to extremes that normal people cannot even fathom until after years of intense dedication."

"So… I shouldn't use it?"

"No." Jiraiya disagreed, "That would be idiotic. But maybe now you'll be a little more appreciative to the gifts it does grant you."

Naruto scowled, "If I could get rid of it, I would."

"Naruto, you must learn how to use the Kyuubi's power." Jiraiya insisted, "You told me the fox spoke to you in your meditative trance… it offered you its gifts, accept them."

"No." Naruto responded vehemently, "I'll never take the fox's power!"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Naruto, the talents you have now pale in comparison to what you _could _have. I've seen what you could possibly do… control of the bijuu's chakra, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes beyond any human-"

"I don't want to be _beyond_ human!" Naruto yelled suddenly, wincing at the sharp stab of pain that came from moving his bruised ribs in an attempt to sit up straight, "I just want to _be_ human."

"Naruto…" Jiraiya quietly met the boy's tearful gaze, "You _are_ human, but first and foremost a ninja is a weapon. The Kyuubi's power will help you gain strength unimaginable, and then you will be able to serve Konoha that much better because of it."

"I will always protect Konoha, Ero-sennin…" Naruto whispered, "But don't ask me to do this. Kyuubi's chakra changes me… its evil, and I don't want it."

"You can control it, Naruto." Jiraiya insisted, "Kyuubi only gains influence if you let it. Take the chakra willingly, use it!"

"I don't want to." Naruto shook his head, "I really don't."

Jiraiya sighed, with a shake of his head he walked away towards one of Naruto's windows, crossing his arms and staring out into the village.

"You're young." The hermit said finally, "You've never seen war. The feeling of loss… your teammate Sasuke, he knows that feeling well. To lose something like family… so completely, where there's no way to get it back… it's devastating. Don't get me wrong, you've had a tough life kid… but you've never felt that fear, that sorrow… or the willingness to do whatever it takes to make sure it never happens again."

Jiraiya turned back to the silent blond, "Do you understand, Naruto?"

"…I won't do it."

"What will it take, boy?" Jiraiya growled, "Do you have to watch a friend die? Two? Three? All of them? How about Kakashi or the Hokage? Do you have to watch them die before-?"

"Stop it." Naruto whispered harshly, his eyes closed, "Just… stop."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Let me undo the seal."

"Maybe I should just leave it there forever." Naruto replied dully, "I kind of like the pain. Makes me feel normal."

"You are something else, kid." Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't know what, but you're something else." The Sannin left without another word, through Naruto's window and into Konoha.

The blond slowly rose from his position on the couch. He hurt all over, and his head was pounding. More than that he felt tired, and his chakra reserves still felt low. Naruto limped over to his kitchen table, where there was a written note.

It said:

_Naruto, I wish you let us take you to the hospital. Sasuke and I fixed you up as best as we could, but a medic could have done much better. We stayed for awhile after, but even I get bored watching you drool… we left you sleeping on the couch, hope that's okay._

_Feel better,_

_Aiko_

Naruto smiled wearily, it was nice of his friends to take care of him instead of dropping him off at the hospital. Every time he ever went to the hospital, some medic found an excuse to poke him with a needle. It was something they seemed to enjoy doing to him.

'_I guess they like to 'stick it' to the Kyuubi.'_ Naruto smiled wryly at his own little joke. It wasn't really funny, but Naruto needed something to laugh about after Jiraiya's damn idea.

He would never let the Kyuubi's power out on purpose, how could he? Naruto didn't care about the stupid benefits, the fox was dangerous… Jiraiya just didn't understand its power and how savage it was… how seductive. A little power here or there, soon he'd be ripping off the seal and letting the beast walk free just because it commanded it of him.

Why would he, a mere genin, ever want to get _near_ something like that? Much the less learn how to try and use it. It would be trying to play with fire, and he was a wind elemental. It would use _him_, if only to become more powerful.

If he tried, everything would burn to the ground. That was what Kyuubi wanted, to raze the world and leave nothing but death and destruction in its path. It just had one thing standing in its way…

Him.

101010

**Jutsu Translation List**

**Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu: Wind Torpedo Technique. B-rank wind ninjutsu, pretty standard attack. With greater proficiency, Naruto will be able to launch several bullets at a time. **

**It's the first of the techniques Jiraiya will teach him/force him to learn on his own, and use his brain to actually think instead of spouting the first idiotic thing that comes to his mind. Jiraiya has been acting like a moron for years, Naruto is good, but the Sannin has way more experience playing that card, and he's not going to put up with it in training, otherwise Naruto would take forever to do anything unless he was by himself (the only time Naruto really **_**thinks**_** is when he's alone, or in a serious fight.)**

**Okay, I just want to clear something up before people ask about it. Aiko thinks that Naruto gets money from the same fund that they do, he doesn't. The Orphan's Fund only applies for orphans who are in the academy for ninja, and up to the point that they become genin. The Council isn't trying to screw Naruto over here, that's just the way it works. Granted most orphans don't live on their own when they're genin, they still could get free room and board at the orphanages, but Naruto doesn't live in the orphanage, he has his own apartment. Aiko and Sasuke have their own separate stipend from the Council because, well, they're Uchiha. Aiko just doesn't understand that (bless her innocent naiveté) because she never bothered to wonder about it.**

**My reasoning on the Orphan's Fund: Its there to encourage orphans to become or try to become ninja, but once they are ninja, they're making their own money and there's no reason for the extra incentive, they already are ninja. Aiko and Sasuke get special treatment because they're the last Uchiha, even if they have a fortune just waiting for them to inherit… go figure.**

**One last thing, don't get the wrong idea about Naruto and Kyuubi… he will eventually use the fox's gifts, but Naruto is pretty freaked out by what Kyuubi made him do last time. He's going to dip into it's powers warily, and if he can help it, he doesn't want to rely on them.**

**Why Kyuubi wants him to use its powers… well, its not a big secret, we all know what Kyuubi wants. We also know that if he doesn't escape his own way, he'll just get resealed into a new container when that time comes. **

**I really don't get 'Good' Kyuubi fics. It's a demon, maybe Naruto and the beast can come to some modicum of understanding, but they aren't going to be buddy buddy, and Kyuubi isn't going to adopt Naruto as his beloved fox child and start fondly referring to him as 'kit' or 'kitling' or whatever, he did once in the chapter, I had to mock the idea just once, heh. Kyuubi is a fox, he wants what he wants, he can be smart, he can be dastardly, but in the end he and Naruto will rarely agree about anything.**

**Alright anyways… until next time, readers.**


	21. Final Preparations

**Disclaimer: My head is full of Infrared Spectroscopy and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance, I can't think of a reason why I don't own Naruto, just know that I don't.**

**I should have just had Jiraiya take off the seal last chapter, a lot of you thought the finals were the next day or something and Naruto would be fighting with it on…? Why the hell would I do that? At the start of this chapter we're 2 and a half weeks in, this is the last chapter before the finals, all that's really left is a lot of training.**

**Jiraiya will play devil's advocate for use of the Kyuubi in this story. He did in the anime as well; Naruto was just more receptive to using the beast's chakra.**

**A lot of differing opinions on if and how Naruto should use Kyuubi's chakra. I can't please everyone, and I'm not going to bother trying. I don't like overuse of Kyuubi's chakra, I don't like how much its used in the anime, it feels like Naruto is basically the vessel which Kyuubi uses to fight enemies. My Naruto's aversion to using the Kyuubi will not change, but eventually there are going to be times where even he'll be forced to pull out the demon's chakra. Eventually he'll be strong enough that he doesn't have to rely on it or use it at all, but at the moment he's only a skilled Chuunin level ninja who has amazing endurance and stamina.**

**I think Jiraiya is the most OOC character in this fic, and I have several reasons for that. Kishimoto basically released Shippuuden with the same Naruto, with a stronger Rasengan and more access to Kyuubi. I don't know how the hell Naruto can only learn than in 2.5 years, it doesn't make sense at all and I think Kishimoto just didn't think it through, or got lazy, I dunno. The point is, Jiraiya has always been a favorite character of mine, and it really pissed me off that Kishimoto basically made him look like a shitty teacher when I think he could easily be so much better. So Jiraiya as a teacher will resemble much closer to how he acts in a fight, versus how he acts in normal life. Don't get me wrong, he's still going to be a pervert who leaves Naruto to train by himself, but Naruto is going to be training in more than just 1. Rasengan, 2. Kyuubi. **

**Alright, with that said, chapter time. **

101010

_Counting all different ideas drifting away,_  
_Past and present, they don't matter, now the future's sorted out,_  
_Watch her moving in elliptical patterns,_  
_Think it's not what you say, what you say is way too complicated,_  
_For a minute thought I couldn't tell how to fall out._

1901 - Phoenix

101010

"Are you okay?" Ino asked him worriedly, they were currently eating lunch at a soba place in midtown Konoha. Ino knew the owners quite well, and they were wary of Naruto, but accepted him on Ino's word. Other than the glances in his general direction, they were treating him fine.

Soba was good, but not as good as ramen, Naruto decided. He would have to make a point to drop by Ichiraku's later, his visits to the stand had been far too sparse since he became a genin, and he was missed seeing the old man and Ayame everyday like he used to.

"I'm fine." Naruto assured, the two blonds had just gone through their morning training session, something that had become a bit of a trend this month. Chouji usually joined them, but worked at a reduced schedule. Ino had slowly been picking up the pace in her workout, getting closer to Naruto's own routine, but she had a long way to go.

Today had been different, however. With the seal blocking off Kyuubi, Naruto's stamina had simply plummeted, he got tired much quicker, and his chakra reserves still weren't full from yesterday. More than anything, he was _exhausted_. Naruto wasn't used to being tired; he had always set the pace of his schedule so he never grew too worn until it was time for bed. Yet it was only mid morning and he was all tapped out.

"Just get Jiraiya to take it off." Ino glanced at his stomach with concern.

"He offered." Naruto responded with a yawn, "I turned him down."

Ino was puzzled, "Why, Naruto-kun? Its obviously affecting you… you don't even sound like your normal self."

It was true, no small part of the reason that Naruto was always happy was because he felt like he had nearly limitless energy, he never fatigued, he lived his life like he was jacked up on coffee all the time. Now he sat next to Ino with half lidded eyes, looking ready to fall asleep in his bowl of soba.

Naruto sighed, "I dunno, Ino-chan. It's the first time I haven't had to deal with… him, maybe it's worth it. It's almost like I'm not… you know."

"Naruto…" Ino shook her head, "You'll always be you, no matter what."

"Maybe I don't want to be me," Naruto said after a pause, "Maybe I want to be something else."

"Something else?" Ino frowned, "Like what?"

"Normal."

"You _are_ normal!" Ino scolded, "Don't ever say that you aren't, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled wanly, and Ino could tell that he didn't believe her. The two finished their meal, bickered over payment, and eventually decided to split the cost, despite Ino's insistence that he needed to keep his money, she still felt guilty making him buy those clothes, now that she knew how close to broke he really was. Naruto however wasn't having any of it, he had agreed to lunch, and he would at least pay his fair share.

Sakura was getting out of the hospital today after nearly three weeks, the damage done from Neji's attack mostly healed. Unfortunately, her parents would certainly be there, and Naruto didn't agree with Ino that he should come. Why ruin the day? He could see Sakura later; his teammate wouldn't miss his presence.

"What are you going to do?" Ino asked, "Train some more?"

"…Sleep, I think." Naruto admitted, "I'm still tired from yesterday."

"Find Jiraiya-"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile, "He'll come around eventually, Ino-chan. I'll get him to remove the stupid seal."

"Good." Ino gave him a hug, "I want to see you smiling and back to your happy idiot self."

"Hn." Naruto attempted a Sasuke-level grunt, but it didn't sound right.

"Nice try."

101010

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura glanced behind Ino, but her teammate didn't appear. The pink haired genin was standing after two and a half weeks of being in bed, she was still weakened, but the medics expected a full recovery. Ino had been last to arrive, the Uchiha twins, her parents, and Kakashi-sensei were already in the room.

Her parents traded looks, but apparently had learned their lesson regarding speaking badly about Naruto in front of his friends, they were silent.

"He couldn't make it." Ino apologized, but she glanced at Sakura's parents, a sliver of distaste in her eyes, "He promised he'll make it up to you… but you know Naruto."

"He'll forget." Sakura rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, "Its okay, lets get out of here… two and a half weeks was long enough!"

Sakura led the group out of the hospital, she was still slow, her body was still achy from the prelim fight, but Sakura walked as tall as she could. The genin girl was still disappointed about her loss against Neji, but she couldn't really complain, she had done better than she herself had expected.

"Neh, Sakura." Aiko nudged her as they exited the hospital and walked into the sun filled streets, "How does it feel to be free?"

Sakura smiled, "Great." Her stomach growled, "Er… lets go get something to eat, that hospital food is nasty!"

Aiko laughed, "Does that sound good with you, guys?"

Sasuke shrugged and Ino nodded.

Kakashi asked, "Do I have to pay for my own meal?"

"Yes sensei." Aiko rolled her eyes.

"…Bye." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke muttered, "Cheap ass bastard."

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura's mother scolded automatically, "Language! Sakura, I think you should go home and rest."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I spend nearly three weeks resting, mom. I'm bored and hungry."

"I'll make you dinner-" Ume started, but her husband laid a palm on her shoulder.

"Dear," Yanagi gently said, "Let Sakura go and eat with her friends, she'll be okay."

Seeing she was outnumbered, Sakura's mother accepted defeat, "But be back before it gets too late!"

"Yes mom." Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes again and smiled, waving as her parents left her with her friends, heading back home.

"Now," Sakura turned to the others, "Let's find Naruto and make him treat me to a bowl of ramen!"

"I think he went to take a nap," Ino replied, "I don't think we should bother him… he's really tired, Sakura."

"Naruto gets tired now?" Sakura frowned with disbelief, "What _happened_ while I was in the hospital?"

Aiko and Sasuke shared a glance.

"Actually," Aiko slowly said, "He was really beat up yesterday, Jiraiya trashed him in a fight… he called it training. Naruto looked like he was steamrolled."

Sakura shuddered, training that made _Naruto_ tired? She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

"He'll have to make it up to me later, then." Sakura grimaced, "But I'm still hungry! So where should we go?"

"Udon." Sasuke said immediately.

"Didn't see that one coming." Aiko said sarcastically, "Why don't you decide, Sakura?"

"I'm hungry for anything." Sakura replied, "Hospital food sucks."

"She wants udon." Sasuke insisted, "Right Sakura?"

"Sure." Sakura agreed, "That sounds good, Sasuke-kun."

Aiko rolled her eyes, but followed as Sasuke led the way to his favorite udon place, the owner would adopt Sasuke if he could, and always gave him free meals. Sasuke usually ended up paying anyways; he liked the noodles too much to accept it for free.

"You know," Aiko whispered to Sakura, as Sasuke busily distracted himself with his first bowl of noodles, "If you want my brother to like you, you should beat him up."

"What?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke, but her crush didn't notice the conversation, "I can't fight Sasuke-kun! He's too strong."

Aiko amended, "Well not beat him up, but just punch him around a bit whenever he says anything stupid."

Sakura eyed her friend suspiciously, "You just want me to discipline him for you, don't you."

"I think it's a good idea," Ino nodded quietly, swirling her own noodles. She had just eaten with Naruto, she wasn't really that hungry.

"You too?" Sakura sighed, "You're all against me."

"I've decided that if my brother ends up with anyone, it should be you." Aiko replied, "Instead of one of those rabid fangirls like Ami."

"I think I'm still one of those fangirls." Sakura joked, "Only Ino is reformed."

"Fa'gir?" Sasuke was distracted from his udon by the dangerous word; he warily looked around, his face stuffed with noodles, "Wer'?"

"Nowhere, Sasuke-chan." Aiko rolled her eyes, "We were just talking about starting a Naruto Fanclub. We think we can convert some of your fans over."

Sasuke swallowed, "Go for it." The boy's face was completely serious, "One of them tried to serenade me outside my window last night."

"With what?" Aiko asked curiously, she hadn't heard a thing from her room.

Sasuke grimaced, "A harp. Don't ask me where they got it, and apparently they didn't get lessons to go along with it."

"Who was it?" Ino wondered which of the Sasuke Fanclub had made the attempt; a few were definitely crazy and desperate enough.

"I don't know her name." Sasuke shrugged, "Brown hair, hazel eyes, as short as Aiko."

"I'm not short!" Aiko protested.

"Even Naruto has caught up with you, Aiko." Sakura replied with a smile, "That sounds like Mitsuki, right Ino?"

"Crazy bitch." Ino agreed, "Sounds like her. I hope you smacked her."

"I don't hit girls." Sasuke retorted.

"I have some bruises that prove otherwise." Aiko pointed out.

"That was sparring." Sasuke argued, "It doesn't count."

Ino smirked, "Invite her to a spar. I'll sell tickets."

"You still hate Mitsuki, huh Ino?" Sakura asked, "I think you would have won that fight if Ami hadn't called Iruka-sensei over."

Ino wringed her hands, as if imagining strangling Mitsuki's neck, "She tried to pull me down by the ponytail. No one touches my ponytail!"

"Didn't you say you were going to cut it?" Aiko asked.

"I'm thinking about it." Ino's eyes glinted, "I'll do it for sure if you two do it as well."

"No way!" Aiko touched her own ponytail, "I love my hair…"

"Hmm…" Sakura smiled, "I'll do it."

"What!" Aiko exclaimed, "Sakura… why?"

"I feel like a change," Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was happily ignoring the conversation again in favor of attacking his new bowl of udon.

"Do you think it would be nice, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked up, what was she talking about? Time to pull out one of Naruto's favorites.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Let's do it!" Sakura smiled, and she and Ino both looked to Aiko. The Uchiha girl realized she was outnumbered.

Aiko sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this…"

101010

"Again Hinata!"

Hinata panted with the effort, but ran through the kata again under the stern eyes of her father. Her arms felt like falling off, her legs ached with the effort of movement, everything in her screamed rest, but she kept going.

"You will _not_ lose to your cousin's teammate." Hiashi commanded.

"H-Hai T-Tou-san."

"Your cousin's skills far surpass your own." Hiashi stated coldly, something that Hinata knew, but it still hurt how little her father believed in her own skills, "As does your little sister's." Hiashi added.

Hinata's heart throbbed, but she tried not to let it show in her face. She knew her father saw her as nothing, she wouldn't let it bother her… she wouldn't.

"Again!"

But it did bother her, she wanted to scream at her father, tell him that she _wasn't _useless. Maybe it was because she was so tired, maybe it was because she had never screamed at anyone before, or maybe it was because she too thought her father's words were true… but she didn't say a word, she just did the kata again.

"A boy with no genjutsu and no ninjutsu." Hiashi snorted with derision, "Yet it is you, the heir of the greatest clan in Konoha that is coming short."

Hinata didn't respond.

"If you lose," Hiashi paused, "I may not be able to stop the elders. They will give you the seal."

Her heart thudded, the seal. She would become a Branch family member, stripped of the title of heiress… maybe it wouldn't be so bad… she had never mistreated a branch family member in her life, but the elders… were ruthless. So many times she had stood by in silent tears, watching them hold the handseal to activate the Branch family Caged Bird Seal over and over, sometimes for minutes at a time.

Many times the Branch member died.

Hinata _hated _it. If there was one thing in the world that she hated, it was that seal. She knew her father didn't care for it either, but the elders were too powerful in the clan, even the family head could not overturn them. What was worse, Hinata's sister Hanabi followed the elders adoringly; she was the perfect heir, stronger than Hinata and more likely to follow their ways.

Most of the time even Hinata's own father approved of Hanabi. Despite her merciless treatment of the branch family, Hanabi would be a strong leader for the clan. No doubt under her, the Hyuuga clan could do great things. Maybe it would be better that way.

"Do _not_ give up." Hiashi hissed suddenly, Byakugan active and studying her features. Hinata tensed in surprise, her father was watching closer than she thought.

"You could be so much better," Hiashi continued, almost frustrated, "It is excruciating to watch someone with talent let it fall to the wayside because they cannot decide whether they wish to be a saint or a ninja."

"T-Tou-san…" Hinata whispered, "I-I…"

"If they do decide to give you the seal," Hiashi's voice was cold again, "I will not stop them this time."

"Y-Yes, Tou-san." Hinata hung her head and began to perform the kata again.

She couldn't give up, yes under Hanabi the clan would undoubtedly do well, but under her so much could change, if she could simply gain the confidence that Kurenai-sensei assured her she had. When Naruto had begun to date Ino, it broke her heart… yet they hadn't even dated for a week before breaking it off, she began to hope again.

It had showed Hinata that she couldn't hold her feelings in anymore, either she told Naruto and he maybe reciprocated… or he denied having similar feelings. The thought pained her, but the only reason she kept going was because of Naruto. His confidence, his kindness, and his smile, it encouraged her to push harder.

Hinata was a Hyuuga. They were ultimately observers, and Hinata chosen to watch Naruto since the academy. She watched the villagers glare at him, belittle him, treat him unfairly. The children at school were no better; they seemed to despise him as much as their parents. No one was friends with him. Hinata had been too shy to even talk to anyone, let alone Naruto, who she had developed a huge crush on.

Naruto never seemed to let it get to him; he took their taunts and put downs without falter. Hinata watched from afar as he trained hard, but he never seemed to hit any targets with his weapons, his taijutsu was nonexistent, and his chakra control and jutsu use were terrible. It pained Hinata to watch someone she admired so much to fail… it made her seem less sure about herself and her own worth.

Yet since they had been put onto teams… Naruto had soared, Hinata watched as the boy grew stronger and stronger, and Hinata realized it was simply the _academy_ holding him back, and it said nothing about his own talents. They had also become _friends_. Sure, they weren't close, but that was mainly because Hinata was too shy to really open up to anyone, not because of Naruto's lack of trying. Although she had hated Ino for it, losing Naruto even for that short while had made her feel that even if Naruto never returned her feelings… she might be able to live with it, because it didn't mean Naruto would leave her forever. Now that she knew him, really knew him and not just watched him… she knew that Naruto would never stop being her friend.

Was that enough…?

Maybe.

Hinata wasn't sure if she could beat Lee… the boy was so fast, but his greatest strength was a huge weakness against the Byakugan and Jyuuken. Still, Hinata's speed on her feet and hand strikes were nowhere near her cousin Neji's. But Sakura's fight against him showed that genius wasn't everything… if Sakura could nearly beat her cousin, maybe Hinata could beat Lee.

Maybe.

101010

"It's ugly, isn't it?" Aiko sighed mournfully to her blond teammate who was once again in good spirits and full of energy. The Uchiha girl was in front of the mirror in her room, fingering her short ebony hair; it was a little shorter than shoulder length. It had been nearly a week since Aiko had gotten the haircut, but she still worried over it constantly to her friends' exasperation.

"No, its great, Aiko-chan!" Naruto assured her with a grin, "You look really nice, adult like and stuff!"

"Hmm," Aiko thoughtfully said, "Do you really think so? I guess it's kind of… nice. It's just been long forever… its weird."

"It's nice, trust me." Naruto assured.

"Why are you in my sister's room?" Sasuke accused Naruto as soon as he walked through the door. Naruto was currently sitting on Aiko's flowery bed, while the girl was debating her hair in the half length mirror above her dresser.

"Oh leave him alone, Sasuke-chan." Aiko rolled her eyes, "I wanted his opinion on this stupid haircut that the girls coerced me into getting."

"Tell her it's nice." Naruto insisted to Sasuke.

"It's nice." Sasuke deadpanned, sounding completely unsupportive.

"Oh it's ugly!" Aiko wailed, "I knew it!"

"Neechan." Sasuke shook his head, "Why do you always get like this? Your hair is fine, can we go now?"

The two boys were finally able to drag Aiko away from her mirror; they were meeting Kakashi for some final practice, as the third test loomed closer, only a few days away.

The month had seemed to fly by to Naruto. He had kept up with his taijutsu practice, ran through the drills that Kakashi insisted would help against the other genin, trained his wind element, learned a few jutsu, got beat up by Jiraiya a lot… increased his control and reserves through waterfall meditation… met Kyuubi.

Became truly human, if only for a day.

When Jiraiya had removed the five point seal blocking Kyuubi's connection to him, it was like snapping back to life. All of his pain disappeared in less than a minute, his exhaustion vanished, and his reserves filled at lightning speeds again. Although he would never admit it, Naruto had missed it… feeling energized and invincible.

_I've seen what you could possibly do… control of the bijuu's chakra, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes beyond any human…_

Frankly, it scared him. That kind of power sounded enticing, too enticing. Naruto could still remember the fight against Haku. The insane level of bloodlust, the unending fury, dominating an opponent who only seconds ago had been practically assured victory.

He remembered _liking_ it, if Haku's mask hadn't fallen… Naruto was sure he would have killed the other boy, and then who knows? Maybe he would have went after Zabuza, or those thugs that Gato so kindly brought… maybe he wouldn't hurt his friends, _maybe_, but Naruto didn't doubt in that state he would happily kill forty bandits. He would have probably enjoyed it.

Naruto shuddered, Aiko spotted it.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" The girl asked in concern, her teammate seemed back to normal, but she couldn't forget the battered and bruised Naruto she had only treated a week ago…exhausted and broken.

"Fine." Naruto smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, Aiko chose to ignore it for now because she knew that look, Naruto would stubbornly oppose all attempts to open up. The three genin made their way down to training grounds 7, where they could see Kakashi helping Sakura ease back into exercise.

The pink haired genin looked much better, her face had regained its color from good food and rest, and most of the bandages were off. Her hair had been cut to about the same length as Aiko's own hair, and Naruto knew Ino's looked the same, except she insisted in keeping it in a sort of short ponytail. Though Naruto had to admit, it suited the Yamanaka girl.

Kakashi waved them over, and Sakura greeted them, halfway through her reduced routine of punching her favorite log.

"Looking good Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave her thumbs up.

"Watch it Naruto," Sakura grinned, "I might think you're hitting on me… then I'd have to hit you."

Naruto stammered, "N-No Sakura-chan, I'm not I promise!" Sakura had decreased her 'Naruto punches' to smacks, and Naruto didn't want to go back… Sakura hit hard.

Sakura winked, and nudged Aiko, "Besides, someone else will probably have a problem with me dating Naruto… neh, Aiko-chan?"

"Who?" Naruto was confused, not Ino, she hinted he should look for someone else to date… although she never said who. Naruto knew he wouldn't look, as well… how could he possibly date anyone with the thing inside him? It just wouldn't work out, no matter how much he wanted to hope it could.

"W-What?" Aiko had turned a deep shade of red.

Naruto's brow furrowed, and Aiko's heart started beating faster, Naruto rested a palm on her forehead, "Aiko-chan, do you have a fever? You're kind of burning up…"

"Stop touching my sister." Sasuke scowled at Naruto darkly.

"I'm just checking if she has a fever!" Naruto replied defensively, "Maybe she's getting sick again…"

"I'm fine!" Aiko backed away from Naruto's soft touch, "Er… what Sakura meant is… uh…"

"Now, now," Kakashi came to his student's rescue, "Lets leave Aiko alone, its time for your last training session."

Sakura smiled widely at Sasuke, who shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze, "What?" Sasuke scowled, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured, "Are you going to beat Neji?"

"Of course." Sasuke scoffed, "I'm way stronger than him."

"So you'll do it for me?" Sakura's eyes shined, "Oh Sasuke-kun that's so romantic."

"Er…"

Sakura didn't let him respond, instead hugging Sasuke furiously, while the boy continued to look extremely uncomfortable.

Naruto shook his head, "Geez, how come a perfectly down to earth girl like Sakura-chan gets all crazy around a jerk like your brother?"

"He's not a jerk, Naruto," Aiko scowled, "He just doesn't know how to act around girls… or boys… or anyone."

"Its okay," Kakashi assured as they watched Sasuke try to crawl away from Sakura, "I was like that at his age, he'll grow up to be just like me."

Aiko looked horrified, "I can't let my brother become like you!"

"What's wrong with me?" Kakashi looked hurt.

"You obsessively read porn, you're lazy, and you're always late." Aiko listed, "…no offence."

"None taken," Kakashi assured, "After all, it's your cousin I'm emulating."

"…What?" Aiko was confused.

"Ask me some other time."

Kakashi spent the session reviewing with each person separately about the strategy for each opponent, the only people Kakashi refused to help in fighting was each other; he decided that should be figured out alone. Other than that, it was simply light one on one sparring, Naruto and Sasuke were clearly stronger than Aiko, although the girl could pull a few tricks that set them back pretty far in a fight if they didn't pay attention. They still won however, Naruto was just too resilient and fast, and Sasuke's Sharingan simply gave him too much of an edge over his sister.

In between Naruto and Sasuke, it was unclear to find a true winner. Naruto had a huge edge in stamina, and Sasuke never stood a chance if he got driven into the woods, because the Sharingan couldn't see through trees, and Naruto's clones were very adept at making traps without being seen by Sasuke, now. Out in the open, Sasuke had the advantage long range, and his speeds had increased to levels that made it possible for him to keep up with Naruto's deft movements.

Naruto was definitely faster, and he was definitely trickier. But Sasuke's Sharingan simply made it too difficult to win in a straight fight. It didn't help that Naruto only had a few wind jutsu in his repertoire while Sasuke had lightning and fire jutsu that were useful at both long and short range. Also, Naruto had spent a lot of time working on improving his wind freeform elemental control, but it wasn't near a level that he could use it safely against his friend. One wrong gesture and he could cut Sasuke in half… although that might make him half as annoying.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked standing over Naruto, "I win again."

"Whatever." Naruto muttered, "You got lucky with that trip."

"I saw the way you were moving your foot." Sasuke replied indifferently, "I took the opening."

Naruto glanced over to where Sakura, Aiko and Kakashi were training. Sakura tripped over a root or something and spun around to fall on her butt. The pink haired girl laughed however and said something in reply, probably a joke since Aiko started laughing as well, and Kakashi looked to be smiling under his mask.

"Neh, Sasuke." Naruto suddenly whispered, "Why don't you date Sakura-chan? She's a great girl."

Sasuke scowled, "Just when I thought you were becoming tolerable, you say something like that."

"What?" Naruto frowned, "It's a reasonable question. She likes you a lot."

Sasuke glanced towards Sakura, who was again lightly sparring with Aiko while Kakashi watched on, giving tips to both here and there.

"I have to kill Itachi before I think of stuff like that." Sasuke finally replied.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you have to kill Itachi?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke's face turned murderous, but Naruto quickly put up his hands in defense, "Hear me out, Sasuke."

"Say what you want." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Why kill him?" Naruto repeated, "I mean, killing him, you're just doing what he did… what's the point of more killing?"

"Its vengeance." Sasuke hissed, "I don't expect someone like you to understand."

"Like me?"

"Alone." Sasuke scowled, "You've always been alone… you've never had the bonds I've had, and you've never seen them severed like I have… how could you possibly understand why I want to kill Itachi?"

"Killing is wrong, Sasuke." Naruto insisted, "Especially for revenge."

Sasuke laughed softly, "Naruto, you're a fool. How can you be a ninja and _not_ kill? Killing is what ninja do; it's what we're bred for."

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke… what if Itachi kills you?"

"He won't."

"How do you know that?" Naruto shook his head furiously, "He killed everyone in your clan, _everyone_. That takes some serious power, how can you fight that by yourself?"

"I'll have Aiko." Sasuke said, as if it was obvious, "She wants this just as much as I do."

Naruto was silent for a moment, and then quietly replied, "I don't think Aiko-chan wants to kill anyone."

"That just shows what you know." Sasuke snorted derisively, "Aiko is a ninja, and she's an Uchiha. Aiko knows she has to kill, and she definitely wants Itachi dead."

"…I'll help you." Naruto mumbled.

"What?"

"I'll help you…" Naruto slowly repeated, "I'll help you kill your brother."

"You couldn't kill a fly."

"I'll help you, if it's important to you." Naruto insisted.

"Why?" Sasuke was genuinely curious, "I know you, and you don't want to kill anyone. Why would you help me kill my own brother?"

"…Because I don't want him to kill _you_." Naruto sighed in frustration, before turning away, leaving Sasuke behind.

Sasuke frowned for a moment, before turning the opposite way and prepared to head back home.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto called over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Good luck in the finals, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Hn. You too dobe, you'll need it if you fight me."

101010

"Hmm…" Jiraiya nodded, "You're as ready as you'll ever be, kid."

Naruto panted from his spot on the ground, he was on his knees trying to catch his breath after Jiraiya ran circles around him for the last time before the finals. The Sannin wasn't even breathing hard, and his clothes were completely intact.

Naruto had taken to removing most of his own clothes, it make him a bit lighter, and increased his range of movement, plus Jiraiya didn't seem to care whether he got dirty or cut up, so it was best that he spared his new clothes the unfortunate fate of being ripped to shreds.

The blond was shirtless, with only a black pair of shorts he had taken to wearing for these sessions against the juggernaut that was Jiraiya. The man seemed to enjoy beating him in the ground, but Naruto had to admit it was pretty good training. Plus it was a humbling experience, knowing that there was someone so much stronger than him. Jiraiya assured him there always was.

Naruto had fought against Kakashi-sensei, and the man always beat him and his teammates into the dirt. Training with Jiraiya made Naruto realize that Kakashi was actually being _nice_, in comparison to the brutality of Jiraiya's attacks. The Sannin never let up, and he was always quick to point out Naruto's mistakes. Jiraiya wasn't sparse on compliments either however, which kept Naruto going.

It would be nice to _hit _the bastard every once and awhile though.

The two went for ramen, and Naruto insisted that Jiraiya pay.

"Kid, you sure are stingy." Jiraiya commented as Naruto wolfed down his bowl. The blond only planned on getting three, everyone except Iruka-sensei seemed to disappear when he started eating more, cheap assholes.

"I'm not rich like you!" Naruto retorted after swallowing, "I've seen your checkbook!"

Jiraiya smirked, "That's what happens when you write an amazing best selling series of classy novels."

"You mean porn."

"Shut up!" Jiraiya hissed, "It's not porn, its art!"

"Yeah yeah." Naruto replied dismissively, "So you _are _paying, right?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Jiraiya scowled.

"You left last time!"

"You ordered eight bowls; I wasn't going to pay for that!"

"Well you nearly broke my arm last time!"

Jiraiya scowled, "Its training, plus you would have healed."

"Another bowl of miso please!" Naruto called to Teuchi, who nodded and began to prepare Naruto's third bowl.

"Slow down!"

"It's my last bowl, I promise!" Naruto reassured his teacher, watching Teuchi and Ayame quickly work to put out his bowl. The two moved in practiced, smooth fashion, and the third bowl was in front of the blond in a matter of seconds.

Naruto began to dig in, and Jiraiya shook his head, "Kid, you have to eat more than ramen."

"I do!" Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of noodles, "Yesterday I had some good rabbit."

"Rabbit?" Jiraiya's brow furrowed, "Did you catch that yourself?"

"Yup." Naruto replied, "Little hopper tasted good. Killing them always sucks though, makes me feel bad. But I gotta eat, right?"

"Why don't you just buy your own food?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I don't make that much from missions," Naruto shrugged.

"Hmm…" Jiraiya didn't say anything else, but his mind was working a mile a minute. A genin's salary was minimal, but even with an apartment Naruto shouldn't have to catch his own food on a daily basis. _'I'll have to look into this.'_

"Ah…" Naruto patted his stomach, "That's some good ramen. Thanks old man."

"Anytime Naruto." Teuchi gave him a thumbs up, "Good luck in the Chuunin Exams tomorrow."

"I'm gonna win!" Naruto boasted, "I've been training really hard, no way I can lose."

"Don't get cocky, brat." Jiraiya chided, "After all, I kick your ass all day."

The two got up and walked away from the ramen stand, still talking.

"You're a Sannin though, that makes you like, super powerful right?" Naruto replied, "No one like that in the exam."

"What about that Gaara kid?" Jiraiya asked, "I heard he's pretty scary."

Naruto frowned, "Yeah… do you think I can beat that guy, Ero-sennin?" Gaara was a pretty strong opponent, plus he was crazy and seemed to kill without a care.

"…Maybe." Jiraiya finally replied, "I think you would be better off if you went through that _special_ training I wanted you to do."

Naruto scowled; of course Jiraiya would bring up the Kyuubi's chakra. Why couldn't he see that Naruto didn't want to rely on the fox?

"No way." Naruto replied firmly, "I don't need that kind of training to win."

Jiraiya shrugged; eventually the boy would see that learning to use his tenant's chakra was the best way to make sure he kept himself and his friends safe… Jiraiya just hoped the kid didn't die before that happened, with the murmurings of _that _group beginning to move… he was worried about his new apprentice.

Naruto left his sensei to go home and rest up, he was still a bit tired from fighting against Jiraiya, but nothing major. He would be okay in the morning.

The blond went to bed a bit earlier than usual, but it took him awhile to fall asleep. Jiraiya's words had affected him, yes he was confident in his abilities… but Gaara was insane, and that sand of his… Naruto definitely was worried about fighting him. If he did fight Gaara, and he got caught in that attack… he would probably die.

What worried Naruto even more was that Shikamaru would be fighting Gaara, and then more of his friends… Gaara would kill them for the fun of it, and Naruto wouldn't be able to stop him. Surely the Hokage wouldn't let some crazy Sand-nin come and kill all of their genin? They would stop him… right?

When it came down to it, Naruto just didn't know _what_ would happen tomorrow.

101010

**Alright, back to studying. Next chapter we start the finals, woot.**


	22. Of Clan Heirs and Dead Lasts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Wtf, do I **_**look**_** like a slave owner to you? SET NARUTO FREE, KISHIMOTO. DATTEBAYO!**

**Aaaand finals begin… but Naruto didn't study, omg! Lol. Not a lot to say at the moment, so you don't have to skip over the epically long A/N today.**

101010

_You were a child,__  
__Crawling on your knees toward it.__  
__Making momma so proud,__  
__But your voice was too loud.__  
__We like to watch you laughing,__  
__Picking insects off of plants,__  
__No time to think of consequences._

_The water is warm,__  
__But it's sending me shivers.__  
__A baby is born,__  
__Crying out for attention.__  
__The memories fade,__  
__Like looking through a fogged mirror.__  
__Decision to decisions are made and not bought,__  
__But I thought this wouldn't hurt a lot,__  
__I guess not._

Kids - MGMT

101010

Aiko had made sure they weren't late to the stadium in the morning, she dragged Sasuke out of bed and despite his grumbling they both were out the door in an hour.

The exam was scheduled to start at ten in the morning, Aiko made sure they were there by 9:30. As they had planned, all the rookies met at the east gate before the exam was to begin.

"Hmm." Kiba smirked at the Uchiha twins as they approached, "I got here before you guys." The Inuzuka was crouching by the entrance way into the stadium, Akamaru at his side.

"You're the only one." Sasuke observed.

"Nah, Shino's here too." Kiba dismissed, "He's with his parents, they're finding seats."

"Hn."

Hinata came with her father and sister, and they left her there to take their own seats. Team 10 arrived together; Chouji had officially been off his crutches for nearly two weeks and looked better than ever. Sakura arrived as well, all of her bandages gone and in good spirits.

"Naruto isn't here yet?" Sakura asked, and the others shook their heads.

"He won't be late," Sasuke smirked, "Not for this."

"He's not gonna come," Kiba laughed, "He knows he'll be outmatched if he fights any of us!"

"Kiba, I'm going to kick your ass." Aiko said, "You know that?"

"No way!" Kiba gave her a nice guy pose, "Me and Akamaru have been training really hard!"

"OWA!" Lee leapt from a nearby tree to land in front of the rookies, "Excellent pose, Kiba-san!"

"What the-!" Kiba stumbled away from Lee, who had landed inches from him, "What the hell…? Hey, you're that Lee kid from Gai's team, right?"

"Yes!" Lee gave his own pose, "I have come to wish you all good luck today! Hinata-san, I hope our fight will be most youthful!"

"Lee…" Aiko shook her head, "You're pretty strange."

"She's right." Tenten agreed as she walked up to the group, "Lee, where's Neji?"

"I do not know my youthful teammate! No doubt he has prepared greatly for the coming matches; I look forward to battling him!"

"You won't get the chance." Sasuke replied with a smirk, "But you might get to fight me."

"Feh." Hyuuga Neji strutted towards them, and eyed Sasuke with his own smirk.

"Hn." Sasuke returned.

"We will fight," Neji paused, "But I will be the victorious one."

"Ego battle." Tenten rolled her eyes, "So, you kids are pretty impressive, except for Neji, Lee and maybe Gaara, you're all rookies in the finals. I don't think that's happened before."

"Are you an expert on the Chuunin Exams?" Ino asked, curious.

"No, but come on, it's pretty unlikely!" Tenten replied with a shrug, "Where's that Naruto kid anyways?"

"He should be here by now." Chouji checked his watch, "He's gonna be late!"

"Naruto is troublesome, but he won't miss this." Shikamaru yawned.

"Maybe Naruto is turning into Kakashi-sensei?" Aiko wondered aloud. Before they could muse farther, a loud and familiar voice cut into the conversation.

"Did you guys really thing I would miss this!"

The genin all turned to see Naruto running towards them, Konohamaru in tow. The blond gave his friends a peace sign, "Let's do this! I'm so gonna win!"

"Shino," Kiba nudged his quiet teammate, "You have your work cut out for you, I wish I was fighting Naruto."

"I heard that dog boy!"

"I wanted you to!" Kiba shot back.

The Leaf genin who were fighting in the exam moved towards the center of the stadium, saying goodbye to their friends. This left the rest of the genin to find seats.

"Let's all sit together." Sakura suggested, "Tenten, do you want to join us?"

"Hmm?" Tenten was pleasantly surprised, "Sure, that sounds cool."

"How about you, Konohamaru?" Ino asked Naruto's little friend.

"I have to go to school." Konohamaru scowled, "I'm kind of already late."

"School." Chouji laughed, "Those were good times, eh guys?"

"Enjoy it Konohamaru." Sakura sighed wistfully, "Things get so complicated after becoming a genin."

The academy student left, leaving the genin to enter the stands, where the group quickly found their teachers already seated, they had all decided to sit together as well. The genin all traded similar looks, only trouble could come from their sensei all in one place. Most likely trouble for them and amusement for their sensei.

"Four Jounin and limited space," Ino muttered, "This won't turn out well."

"That hurts Ino." Asuma gave her a sad look, "Are you saying we can't control ourselves?"

"She's right," Sakura commented, "No doubt you guys will make up at least fifty new bets that involve your students."

"We cannot help it!" Gai smiled widely, "Our students are just so wonderful, of course mine are the best however." He grinned daringly at the others, as if challenging the other teachers to argue with him.

"My team is the best." Kakashi replied, without looking up from his orange book, "I mean, three of them are in the finals. The only one that isn't is Sakura, and she just barely lost to your best."

"Don't remind me." Sakura sighed.

"Shikamaru is a genius with an IQ over 200." Asuma argued, "That makes my team the best."

"I have three clan heirs," Kurenai pointed out, "And they're all in the finals."

"I have three clan heirs too!" Asuma countered, "And the second Ino-Shika-Chou team!"

"I have the last two good Uchiha." Kakashi pointed out, "Plus Sakura and Naruto, who could probably take all your teams on their own."

"Sensei!" Sakura hissed, "Don't say things like that! They'll take offence-"

"YES!" Gai took offence and shouted, "I DEMAND YOUR STUDENTS FIGHT MINE!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi glanced at Gai, "Did you say something, Gai?"

"Damn you Kakashi," Gai muttered furiously, "You and your hip, cool comments!"

While that group settled down, the other genin had met the senbon chewing Jounin, Genma, who would be the examiner for the last test.

"Hey, where's that sick guy?" Naruto asked curiously, "I thought he was gonna be here."

"He's busy." Genma replied indifferently, deciding not to mention that Hayate had been killed investigating one of the previous competitors, Yakushi Kabuto.

Neji and Sasuke were eying each other, like they were about to start fighting at that moment, Genma noticed.

"Hey, no fighting until your turn." The proctor said, "If you start now, you'll be disqualified. That goes for you too, Sand kid."

Gaara had been standing and waiting before the other genin had even arrived. He gave no reaction that he had heard Genma. The proctor shrugged and turned to give instructions to the entire group.

"Thank you for all being on time." Genma glanced at Team 7's members.

"Man," Aiko sighed, "Kakashi-sensei's reputation always makes us look bad."

"I'll say." Naruto agreed.

"Anyways." Genma gave them a look, "Listen, come down when it's your turn, until then, you have your own private viewing area there." The examiner pointed to an open viewing area in the wall, slightly below the stadium stands.

"It's about that time." Genma looked to the Hokage, who was sitting with the Kazekage in his own viewing area. The old man gave a nod to the Jounin proctor.

"Alright." Genma nodded back, "Everyone except Hyuuga Hinata and Rock Lee, get lost."

"Good luck, Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave his shy friend a thumbs up. The girl thanked him quietly. Naruto glanced at Rock Lee, who had fire in his eyes, "Eh, Lee I guess good luck to you too. You better not hurt Hinata-chan!"

"You are a good friend, Naruto-san!" Lee shouted, "I will endeavor to ensure that I and Hinata have a fair fight!"

"Didn't I tell you to beat it?" Genma asked Naruto pointedly, who was the only genin not moving towards the exit stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto dismissed the Jounin, "I'm going."

Once the fighting area was completely devoid of annoying genin, Genma raised his hands to silence the now seated crowd.

"Welcome to the Chuunin Exam Finals." Genma announced, "All the competitors are here and its now time to begin. The first match, Hyuuga Hinata vs. Rock Lee."

Hinata and Lee had taken to opposite sides, and Lee was in his favorite starting stance. Hinata took a rudimentary Jyuuken position.

"Ready?" Genma asked, holding his senbon in his hand, both genin nodded to the examiner.

"Alright then, begin!"

Genma leapt back, but neither genin moved to attack.

Lee spoke curiously, "Hinata-san, you are Neji-san's cousin, am I right to understand that you have similar skills?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata replied, then admitted, "But Neji-neesan i-is s-stronger."

"Okay!" Lee shouted, "Then testing myself against you will accurately tell me how close I am to defeating my rival, Neji!"

"G-Good luck." Hinata offered.

"To you as well!" Lee nodded, "Now, let us begin!"

Lee rushed at the waiting Hyuuga girl, whose heart was pounding out of her chest. All these people… it was amazing that she was even still standing up, but she had waited and prepared for this moment for too long to simply faint or give up. It had been pounded into her head that if she lost here, there was a good chance she would be put in the Branch family, and she would never be able to accomplish everything she wanted to do as clan head.

Not only that, she would be letting down her team and Kurenai-sensei as well. They had spent the entire month training with her, helping her… she had to do her best!

Luckily, Lee's greatest strength was also his weakness against a Hyuuga. Hinata might not be as fast as her cousin, but any Hyuuga's Jyuuken abilities were not to be trifled with. Hinata easily pushed away Lee's first strikes; it wasn't difficult because Lee couldn't move into any of her hand blocks, as they could injure him.

"You are quite good, Hinata-san." Lee commented, "But I have learned how to get around a Jyuuken user!"

Lee seemed to vanish to the eyes of the crowd, Hinata was _barely _able to track his movement, she whipped around and was only just able to duck the resoundingly fast kick that came from the other Konoha genin.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee announced, whipping around in midair to kick at the dodging Hyuuga. Landing, he followed up with a resounding punch to the stomach, and Hinata gasped in surprise, rolling away from the strike.

Hinata rolled away, finally coming to a stop in the dirt, coughing heavily. Genma glanced at her, "Give up?" He asked.

"N-No." Hinata replied shakily, getting to her feet, to face the steadfast Lee, who had retaken his favorite stance.

"I admire your dedication, Hinata-san!" Lee commended her, "But I will win this battle!"

"W-We will s-see."

Hinata took the offensive this time; she had increased her speed quite a bit in preparation for this fight. Lee was fast, but not untouchable.

The other boy seemed surprised by this speed as well, Hinata's Jyuuken strikes were quick and well timed, Lee was nearly hit by a few, and the two continued to dance around each other.

Meanwhile in the stands, Hinata's father and sister, Hanabi, were watching the fight with veiled interest.

"Hinata-neesan is doing well." Hanabi commented.

"She is still too slow." Hiashi replied with a frown, "But it cannot be helped."

"Hinata sure has gotten fast." Ino observed from the area the genin and teachers were watching.

"My team is going to make sure I win that bet, Kakashi." Kurenai smirked, "I will finally see what you're hiding under that mask."

"Hmm." Kakashi replied indifferently, "I don't think so."

Down below, Hinata was becoming frustrated with her inability to hit Lee.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hinata formed the seals for the basic clone, and four clones joined her. They also attacked Lee in earnest, looking to confuse the boy.

Lee however simply moved to destroy the illusions, rapidly dispersing the basic technique by dodging the attacks and striking back, dispersing the basic illusion. Soon, there were no clones left, but there was no sign of the real Hinata either.

Suddenly, a whizzing sound alerted Lee to the group of shuriken and kunai that were heading for him.

"Not enough!" Lee shouted, and flipped out of the way of the projectiles.

The wave was dodged, but Hinata leapt out of her hiding spot in one of the few trees in the fighting arena to meet him in midair. Lee's eyes widened in surprise as the determined Hyuuga met him in midair. He tried to kick her away, but she batted his leg with a strong Jyuuken strike, and the green clad genin winced in pain.

"Ha!" Hinata drove a palm into Lee's left arm, and the boy ignored the jolt of pain, instead striking Hinata with a wild lashing right hook. It hit her in the shoulder, and pushed her away from Lee and back towards the ground.

The girl landed heavily on her feet, and Lee landed a ways from her, clearly favoring a leg.

"Good attack!" Lee admitted, "But not good enough!"

Lee attacked again, a bit slower, but not by much, his attacks were fiercer now, he wasn't holding back. Hinata may have slowed him a bit, but he was still able to avoid all her counter attacks.

Desperate to buy time, Hinata formed more clones to distract Lee. The boy calmly began to run through these clones again, before facing the real Hinata.

"No trap this time?" Lee questioned.

"N-No."

Lee moved to attack again, striking at Hinata- but it wasn't Hinata. His attack went right through.

"What?" Lee was surprised, "Another bunsh-?"

Suddenly the boy felt powerful strikes hit him in his midsection, painful, but he reacted quickly, and rolled away. Clutching his side, Lee's eyes looked up to scan for Hinata, but saw no one.

Lee then heard the almost silent footsteps coming up behind him, and he swiftly ran away again, realizing what he was up against.

"Genjutsu!" The boy nodded to himself, "You believe this to be a weakness of mine, but you are incorrect in this case!"

Hinata didn't respond, instead she slowly tried to approach Lee from behind once more, trying to make sure her movements were totally silent. Lee calmed himself and closed his eyes, for once remaining absolutely quiet. He listened, and waited…

Hinata's heart was beating very quickly as she moved to strike at Lee, to end the match with several quick blows of Jyuuken.

'_Behind!'_ Lee's eyes flew open and spun around and slammed a fierce blow to Hinata's chest, sending her flying backwards with a cry of surprise. The genjutsu broke as Hinata's concentration faltered.

"Please, give up, Hinata-san." Lee asked, "You have fought very well, but I will win this fight."

"I-I won't." Hinata replied, struggling to stand, "I w-won't q-quit."

"Admirable." Lee smiled, "But I will win this."

Lee engaged Hinata again, and the girl tried to fend off his attacks, but was too injured to do so. Lee was able to land a blow to her head, knocking the Hyuuga girl out.

Genma walked over to the downed girl and checked her, "Winner, Rock Lee." The proctor signaled to the medics, who came out with a stretcher to pick up Hinata.

"She lost." Hiashi scowled watching his eldest daughter being carried away, "I should not be surprised."

"The boy is very fast." Hanabi offered, "She tried her best."

"I suppose."

Lee left the fighting area, heading up the stairs to the viewer's area. He met Shino and Naruto who were on the way down to start their fight.

"You hurt her." Naruto scowled.

"I apologize." Lee replied, "I did what I had to."

Shino tilted his head, "I do not like when someone injures my friends."

"Again, I am sorry." Lee bowed his head, "I saw no other way. She would not have given up. Hinata-san will be fine with a few days rest, I am sure."

"Hmm." Shino replied indifferently, stepping out of the way so Lee could pass up the stairs. The other genin did so, allowing the other two to move towards the arena floor.

The three Chuunin judges for the exam sat in their own little corner, discussing the fight that had just occurred.

"That Lee kid is fast." One of the male Chuunin observed.

"But no nin or genjutsu?" The only female judge scoffed, "I don't think so, Kotetsu."

"Maa." The other male judge leaned back in his seat, "I think he might be ready, Natsume."

"He's good." Natsume admitted, "But to be promoted on just taijutsu alone? He's not that good, Izumo."

"What about the Hyuuga girl?" Izumo asked, "That was a good genjutsu. I didn't even know Hyuuga could use genjutsu."

"It's hard for them." Kotetsu responded, "But I don't think she's ready either. She put up a good fight, but she barely injured him when you think about all the damage Jyuuken can do."

"Maybe next time too." Izumo made a note on his clipboard.

Meanwhile, Shino and Naruto had made it down to the center of the arena, and were awaiting the okay from Genma to start their fight.

"Okay," Genma asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned, "I've been waiting for this."

"I am also ready." Shino told Genma.

"Alright then. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Aburame Shino, begin!"

"Naruto has this, sorry Kurenai." Kakashi commented.

"No way!" Kurenai disagreed, "Hinata may have lost, but Gai's kid is a beast."

"A Beautiful Green Beast!" Gai shouted in agreement.

"Naruto can't lose to Shino." Ino smiled, "Because Shino knows when to quit… and Naruto never quits."

Back down in the fighting arena, Naruto and Shino were staring off, Genma had moved off to the side.

"You wanna give up, Shino?" Naruto offered.

"No, I don't think I will, Naruto-san." Shino politely declined, "I suppose I will offer you the same chance?"

"Nope!" Naruto replied cheerfully, "This is gonna be a good fight, I think. But I know all about your bugs!"

"I know a little about you as well, Naruto-san." Shino observed, "Fast, strong, amazing stamina, favorite jutsu is Kage Bunshin."

"Well, that's all true." Naruto chuckled.

Shino continued, "Overconfident, loud, easy to anger."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in anger, pointing a finger at Shino, "I am not!"

"Hmm." Shino pushed up his glasses, and then got in a stance, "Lets start this battle, shall we?"

Naruto got in his own stance, looking at Shino's strange posture, "Your stance is pretty weird, Shino."

"Yes." Shino agreed, "It would seem like that, let me introduce you to Aburame taijutsu."

Shino was pretty fast. Naruto found that out quickly, as the boy descended upon him with his fist stretched outward. However, Naruto easily blocked it, and the kick that followed, pushing Shino away without much effort.

Yes, Shino was fast. But Naruto had trained with Sasuke who was faster, and with Kakashi and Jiraiya, who moved at speeds that Shino couldn't even begin to fathom.

"My turn." Naruto announced, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

No less than twenty clones flanked the blond; Naruto gave quiet instructions, which Shino could not hear.

"Ready, Shino?"

"…"

Naruto attacked, his clones jumping to engage with him, Shino quickly lost track of the real Naruto in scuffle, instead defending himself against the onslaught. Naruto's clones weren't as fast as the real blond, but they gave Shino a workout, trying to defeat their simultaneous attacks. Shino quickly armed himself with a couple of kunai, slashing through the horde.

Suddenly, the Naruto he had currently been slashing at moved- far too quickly for a clone, dodging the blow and driving a fist into his jaw sending him back several steps in surprise.

"So you are the real one."

"Maybe." Naruto grinned, "You never know, do you?"

"Hmm."

Three kunai struck Shino in the back from Naruto's hidden clones in non-lethal areas, but damaging blows nonetheless. Naruto blinked in surprise as Shino dissolved into a mass of bugs.

"I never saw you make the bug clone." Naruto pouted, "Where are you really?"

Naruto scanned the area, and shrugged, "You'll have to come out eventually, Shino."

"I am here." Shino replied, standing off to his right.

Naruto glanced in that direction, "No you're not." The blond dismissed, spinning around and burying a fist into the real Shino's gut, as he tried to sneak up on him with the same technique Hinata had used against Lee.

The Aburame fell to the floor with an uncharacteristic gasp, Naruto hit _hard_.

"Maybe that would have worked if Hinata-chan didn't use it before." Naruto told him, "But I knew what to look for, or better yet, what to listen for. You didn't destroy all my clones, they're watching right now under Henge in the audience, Shino. And they're not affected by a genjutsu you only use on me specifically."

"I did not-" Shino coughed, "Hear them communicate with you."

"Your mistake," Naruto grinned, "My clones don't need to speak for me to hear them. Also, it was obvious you were taking cover in the trees; it's the only spot that me or my clones wouldn't be able to spot you right away. I figured it would be the one right behind me."

Shino rose, "I did not know the extent of your clones." He admitted, "But it will not matter."

"Why not?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because," Shino ran through some seals, "It is not the only genjutsu I know. Genkaku Takai no Jutsu."

Naruto didn't get another chance to speak; suddenly he was hit with a rapid series of horrific images and a large spike of killer intent. All of the images were of Naruto's death, all by the hand of Shino and all gruesome. Throat slit, stabbed through the head, consumed by bugs, poisoned…

"I am sorry I had to use this." Shino apologized, walked towards him slowly, to lay his kunai to the downed genin's throat, "But your wind attacks make me wary to send my bugs at you, this was the safest way."

Shino leaned to rest the kunai upon Naruto's throat, the blond was on his hands and knees, eyes wide with fear.

"Examiner," Shino called, as the kunai moved to touch the other boy's throat, "This is ov-"

Suddenly Naruto moved. Smoothly grabbing Shino's wrist he twisted the kunai out of his loose grip and twisted the arm behind the surprised Aburame's back, before resting his own kunai to the boy's jugular.

"Sorry Shino." Naruto grinned, "Stuff like that doesn't work on me."

Naruto had to thank Jiraiya, and to a greater extent, Kyuubi. Their intent to kill was far greater than any genjutsu Shino could try to force on him.

"It seems you have won." Shino admitted, "Examiner, I give up."

Genma nodded, "Alright, Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto let go of Shino, who rubbed his arm, which had suffered under Naruto's tight grip on it.

"Sorry about that." Naruto smiled sheepishly, "No hard feelings?"

"You fought well." Shino nodded, "I am surprised that you were able to throw off my technique so easily."

"Heh," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well I've just had to deal with worse stuff than that, trust me."

Shino raised a brow, but did not say anything else.

Naruto watched in amazement as the crowd _cheered _for him, that was definitely different. He raised his hands in two peace signs and shouted, "YEAH! I win!"

In the stands, Sakura shook her head, smiling, "Naruto is such a character sometimes."

"That's for sure." Ino agreed, but they were clapping anyways.

"Naruto didn't even use the dispelling technique," Kakashi sighed, "Why did I even bother to teach it to him?"

Kurenai scowled, "Shino should have used his bugs, but he was being too kind."

Kakashi chuckled softly. Kurenai glared at him, "Something funny, Kakashi?"

"Shino would not have won if he used his bugs." Kakashi replied, "Naruto's reserves are far too high for them to even dent."

"Naruto may have Jounin level reserves-" Kurenai began.

Kakashi interrupted however, "Jounin level? Naruto doesn't have Jounin level reserves… he has Kage level reserves, really even beyond that."

"Naruto really has that much chakra?" Sakura was shocked.

"Kage level…" Tenten tried to wrap her mind around it, "That's just insane!"

Asuma was shocked as well, he knew Naruto had large reserves… but not that large! "Does he have more than my father, Kakashi?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi smiled mysteriously, "Maybe."

Closer to the ground level, the panel of judges were reviewing the fight.

"The Aburame fought well, but definitely not Chuunin level." Kotetsu said.

Izumo grinned at him, "You think you would have done better?"

"…Yes." Kotetsu glared daggers at his friend. Natsume rolled her eyes at the pair.

"It's obvious that the Uzumaki kid dominated the fight." Izumo commented, "But we really didn't get to see much."

"Only one jutsu," Kotetsu agreed, "But he used it well, plus it's a Jounin level technique."

"What about the wind stuff the Aburame mentioned?" Natsume wondered curiously, "Does he know wind jutsu? It says here although he's a member of the Team 7 squad, he competed in the exam under Sarutobi Asuma on Team 10."

"Maybe he picked up stuff from Asuma." Izumo shrugged, "We'll see more in his next fight."

By now, Neji and Sasuke had taken to the field and were waiting for Genma's signal. There were a lot of excited murmurings about this fight; an Uchiha fighting a Hyuuga… a lot of big bets had been made. Both were top of their classes, although the Hyuuga had one more year of experience… the other was one of the remaining _Uchiha_.

Finally, the murmurs quieted, and Genma turned to the two genin who were staring each other down.

"Ready?" Genma asked.

"Hn."

"Feh."

"Why am I not surprised?" Genma muttered, "Damn geniuses." In a louder voice, he announced to the crowd, "Hyuuga Neji vs. Uchiha Sasuke, begin!"

101010

**Technique Translation List**

**Konoha Senpuu: Leaf Whirlwind.**

**Genkaku Takai no Jutsu: Illusion of Death Technique, or roughly that. A simple perception C-rank technique that I made up, basically the same technique that Kakashi used on Naruto when the blond asked his sensei to train him while using killer intent during the Wave arc. It simulates killer intent along with images of the affected party's death. Skilled ninja such as Orochimaru can create similar effects with pure killer intent alone.**

**You have been cliffied. Lol I figured this was a good enough place to stop, I already have about a third of the next chapter typed up, but it made more sense to stop here.**

**BTW I was thinking about making this an epic fanfiction crossover with Lord of the Rings, well not really thinking about it... I've already decided to do it! It will be amazing, expect Gandalf to show up soon, and I think I'm going to pair off Frodo and Naruto, cuz they're both short and yaoi is COOL.**

**Just kidding! Heh, how many of you got scared for a second? Lol, until next time readers… I think I'm gonna take a nap before hitting the books again, then maybe write a little of the next chapter some time tonight.**


	23. Of Geniuses and Demons

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't feel like it should be called 'The Sasuke and Madara Take Over the World Show.' Not only is that a mouthful, no one likes Sasuke, so why is the show about him? Seems like a good way to lose fans…**

**Seriously for everyone keeping up with the manga… WTF. Naruto is being kept on the island for his 'protection' which I could deal with… if they TOLD him. Apparently he thinks he's on a mission to study the island _. So stupid, stop protecting Naruto and let him train to protect himself already. (Giving him an instant powerup every few hundred chapters doesn't count as training, btw.)**

**Fast update, I know I told a lot of you Sunday, and then told others of you Saturday… but that's what happens when you have nothing to do after you finish studying and are still on a caffeine high… writing is pretty easy and relaxing for me, plus this story flows pretty well straight from my mind to the e-page.**

**Hahaha I loved your reactions to the whole LOTR thing… sorry, I couldn't resist.**

101010

_I wanna be the very best,__  
__Like no one ever was…_

_My whole life has led to this,__  
__Time to test my skills.__  
__I know I just can't miss,__  
__Gonna show the world…_

_Born to be a winner,__  
__Born to be a champion.__  
__Born to be a winner,__  
__Born to be the very best, __  
__Born to be a winner!_

Born to Be a Winner (Pokemon) – David Rolfe (**Also** **known as the Sasuke theme song.**)

101010

"Hyuuga Neji vs. Uchiha Sasuke, begin!"

For a moment the two were still, eying each other down wordlessly. Neither was in a stance, but their postures were completely different. Sasuke's was loose, uncaring, he looked like he could be heading off to bed, not a fight. Neji was tight and rigid, glaring at his opponent, a fellow genius, someone to take seriously.

"So," Sasuke spoke first, "I've kind of wanted to kick your ass for awhile."

"I would like to see you try." Neji replied to the taunt.

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"Alright then." The Uchiha shrugged.

To untrained eyes, Sasuke seemed to disappear. Neji blinked, but his eyes were far from untrained.

A fist traveled to strike Neji in the side of the head; but he gracefully dodged by moving backwards. The Hyuuga smirked, "Lee moves faster than that."

Sasuke didn't respond, instead moving to kick at Neji. The boy danced around it, but not before he hit Sasuke's outstretched leg with a Jyuuken powered tap. Sasuke hissed and flipped backwards and desisted his attacks due to the pain in his leg. He glared at Neji and rubbed his leg absentmindedly, it seemed alright.

"You're very stupid to attack a Jyuuken user with taijutsu." Neji snorted, "Did you base my skill level solely on the fight with your weak teammate and my loser cousin?"

Sasuke scowled, "You sure seem to insult a lot of people, but I haven't seen you back any of it up. So far, Lee seems much stronger than you."

Neji replied by activating his Byakugan, "Let's test that statement."

"Alright." Sasuke agreed, activating the Sharingan, "Let's."

Neji rushed Sasuke this time, but now Sasuke had the Sharingan activated, he was able to easily predict Neji's movements, and thanks to his endurance and speed training, he was able to dodge out of the way as well.

Sasuke flipped around and sent a backhanded closed fist to Neji's midsection, the boy moved to dodge, and narrowly did so. Sasuke had still grazed the boy's side, however. Not stopping, Sasuke moved forward, dodging Neji's next strike and lashing out with a roundhouse kick, Neji moved backwards again to avoid.

"Dodge, dodge, dodge." Sasuke yawned, "That's all you do."

Neji scowled, "Come at me again and see what I can do."

Sasuke obliged, but this time Neji was faster. The Hyuuga struck out at him, Sasuke was able to get away from most of the strikes, but a few hit his chest before he could dodge away.

"Dodge, dodge, dodge." Neji mocked.

"You were holding back?"

"Just a little." Neji smirked, "You should give up, you can't win."

Sasuke ran through quick seals, "Dodge this, Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

The Uchiha aimed the ball of flame at Neji, and prepared to send the next ball in the direction that the Hyuuga dodged, but Neji didn't dodge, instead he smirked and began to… spin?

"KAITEN!" Neji shouted, making sure that Hiashi would hear him in the audience. The fireballs of Sasuke's attack peppered the dome of blue chakra that formed around the Hyuuga boy.

"That's…!" Hanabi gasped in amazement, recognizing her cousin's technique.

"Kaiten." Hiashi was equally amazed, although his face didn't show it, "For a Branch Member to know _that_ technique…"

Back down on the field, Sasuke scowled at Neji as he stopped spinning and the attack dissipated, "Why didn't you do that against Sakura?"

"It was not perfected." Neji admitted, "But that doesn't matter, I defeated her without it. I will defeat you too… it is your fate to lose."

"Fate." Sasuke snorted, "You sure talk about fate a lot."

"We all have our fates." Neji said, "You, I, your little friends. At birth we are destined for a set, never changing, future."

"You really believe in something as stupid as fate?" Sasuke scoffed, "Some genius you are."

"Stop stalling for time." Neji ordered, "And accept your defeat. Long range will no longer work against me, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke had tracked Neji's movements in performing the Kaiten, but replicating it even with the Sharingan probably wouldn't work, it didn't use handseals, so his control to push the chakra the way he wanted- it would need to be enormous.

"I'll still beat you." Sasuke smirked, "So you and your little ideas about fate can take a hike."

"You dare mock me?" Neji snarled, "Do you know what I've gone through? The pain and suffering I've had to endure?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Neji ignored the comment, instead going on to describe the seal the Main house of the Hyuuga placed on the Branch House members, what it could do, and how his father died in Hiashi's place, because Hiashi had killed a visiting Cloud nin because he tried kidnapping Hinata. Neji's father was used as a replacement for the body the Cloud village had demanded as penance, Hiashi's.

Neji then removed his headband, revealing the Caged Bird seal, "Look at it, this is what it means to be part of the _noble _Hyuuga clan. The Branch house is treated like scum, while they serve and toil for their Main house brothers."

Sasuke was silent throughout the entire speech, and Neji glared at him, finished.

"Well?" Neji snapped, "What do you say now, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke snorted, "Sorry your dad was killed? You're a fucking ninja, get over it. You don't have the hardest life in this stadium."

Neji's face became furious, "Get _over _it? This coming from a self proclaimed avenger."

"I'm not the one whining about fate." Sasuke pointed out, "You are. I'm working against it. Shut the fuck up and deal with your problems, instead of talking about how you can't fix them."

Neji scowled, "You obviously don't understand. I will have to beat it into you."

"Try it."

Neji dashed at him again, and Sasuke dodged away from the upcoming strikes, he was getting a feel for Neji's style, it was fast but it was predictable. The boy always attacked with his hands, and always using Jyuuken. The Hyuuga also used no jutsu, simply attacking the same way every time. He wasn't tricky at all either; Naruto had much better head for strategy.

Sasuke quickly performed a few seals, and grabbed onto the arm of a very surprised Neji, who moved to strike with the other, but Sasuke didn't give him a chance, letting go of the chakra he had been holding for the attack.

"Raiton: Dageki no Jutsu!"

A current of chakra jolted into Neji, who let out a gasp of pain from the shock that traveled and spread through his body, before moving down his legs and entering the ground beneath him. Sasuke let go of the boy with a smirk, and the Hyuuga stumbled backwards in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked mockingly, "Did I injure your fate?"

"S-Shut up." Neji gritted his teeth in pain, but it was dissipating quickly.

"Watch out," Sasuke laughed, "You're starting to sound like Hinata, you know, a Main house member."

"SHUT UP!" Neji roared, attacking Sasuke again, the Uchiha began to dodge once more, sometimes shoving Neji's impending attacks with his arms hitting the Hyuuga's wrists. Still, Neji was fast enough to get in a few more solid hits, one in Sasuke's arm and one to the neck.

Neji finally slowed, panting heavily from his efforts. Sasuke had dedicated much of his own chakra to dodging, his stamina wasn't everlasting like Naruto, he wasn't as tired as Neji, but if he kept going he would be.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Kaiten!"

Once again, Neji used his ultimate defense, dispersing the large ball of fire. This time however, Sasuke didn't wait for Neji to regain his composure. Directly after the defense's end, Sasuke was in Neji's face, sending a punch to his stomach.

Neji moved to block, but was too slow while recovering from the spin. Sasuke hit struck him directly, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Had enough?" Sasuke asked, hiding the pain that Neji's strikes had caused him, a few more like that and he would have a problem.

Neji glared.

"You know," Sasuke continued, "That Kaiten of yours… it takes a lot of chakra. Even more than my strongest fire jutsu. You've already used it twice, how many more times can you do it? The Sharingan isn't as good at seeing chakra reserves as the Byakugan, but you've wasted a fair deal."

"Don't pretend like you haven't." Neji spat back, "I can see your reserves as well."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Wow, you're even more of an asshole than me. Maybe you should lighten up."

"I am not an asshole!"

"That's not what everyone else thinks." Sasuke pointed out.

Neji didn't respond, instead he went on another assault, but he was slowly wearing down. Sasuke trained with Naruto, who was a stamina freak… that meant keeping his Sharingan active for long periods of time, all the while keeping his speed up. Neji apparently didn't do the same training; he was wearing down way faster than Sasuke expected him to.

"KAITEN!"

The Hyuuga blocked another huge fireball with his spinning ultimate defense, Sasuke could tell it had taken a huge toll on him, he was breathing heavily, Sasuke was tired too, but not nearly as much as his Hyuuga opponent.

"I wonder if you'll be able to block again?" Sasuke said aloud, and Neji glared back, but didn't say anything, instead trying to catch his breath.

"Give up." Sasuke continued, prodding the Hyuuga, who was obviously standing on his last leg, "Its over."

"It is my destiny to win this fight!"

Neji attacked again, but it was child's play to dodge the strikes, they had slowed considerably from the boy's best. With a swift kick, Sasuke sent Neji flying backwards into the dirt.

"Okay, this is over." Sasuke shook his head, "Its just getting kind of pathetic now. Seriously, why do you talk about fate so much? It obviously doesn't mean anything."

"Perhaps… I wasn't meant to win," Neji panted, collapsing to his knees, "But I lost to a genius, like myself. Today it was your fate to beat me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shut up already. If you don't like something, just change it. You think you're the only one who has to deal with a seal?"

Sasuke gestured to his shoulder, and Neji remembered back in the Forest of Death, and the bloodlust and power the seal had given Sasuke.

"That is a seal of power!" Neji protested, "It is meant to fuel you, and give you strength!"

"This _seal_," Sasuke spat out the word like it was poison, "It limits me, I cannot use it, and because of that I cannot train to my full potential or I'll activate it. Do you know how hard it is? To be unable to truly push yourself to your limits in fear of activating a stupid seal? Because if you activate it… you could end up killing everyone you care about?" Sasuke scowled, "No, you know nothing about that."

Sasuke turned to Genma in disgust, "This fight is over. Call it."

Genma glanced to Neji, who was still sitting in an awkward kneeling position, breathing heavily, Byakugan deactivated.

"Alright." Genma agreed, "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

The stadium erupted into wild cheers, and Naruto whined, "Man, they didn't cheer like that when I won!"

"Nor I." Lee agreed, "I cannot believe my rival Neji lost to Sasuke, my other rival!"

"Your turn, Shikamaru." Naruto patted his lazy friend on the back, glancing at the still Gaara, who suddenly made a seal and disappeared in a flurry of sand.

"I think I'm going to forfeit." Shikamaru grumbled, "Might as well just stay up- AHH!"

Naruto laughed and shoved him out of the open viewing window down to the field, "Go knock him dead, Shika!"

Meanwhile, the teachers and other genin had their own comments about the fight between geniuses. Gai was openly sobbing about his 'beautiful and wonderful' student's loss, while Kakashi was looking rather smug.

"My genius is better than your genius." Kakashi taunted his rival, who started crying even more, while Tenten patting him on the back.

"It's alright Gai-sensei; you can train Neji even more now!" Tenten consoled, and Gai stopped crying, eyes widening in realization.

"Yes! I will train Neji until he cannot move! Then his fires of youth will truly burn!"

Tenten was relieved; maybe Gai would leave her alone now-

"And you alongside him, Tenten!"

"What?"

"Looks like Shikamaru is about to fight that Gaara guy." Ino said, "I think he should just give up…"

"Shikamaru is a genius!" Asuma replied confidently, "He can take that Gaara kid."

"You didn't even train him…" Ino scowled, "How is he supposed to win?"

"He's a genius, Ino." Asuma scoffed, "He'll figure it out, you got to have faith in Shikamaru."

Chouji sighed, "I think he's going to give up. Shikamaru hates troublesome fights."

Down on the field, Shikamaru groaned and struggled to his feet, he glared back up at Naruto, who was waving from where he had just pushed him… some friend.

"You okay kid?" Genma asked in amusement.

"I hope you choke on that senbon." Shikamaru muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Shikamaru responded.

Genma nodded and glanced to Gaara, "That kid is pretty scary, you wanna give up?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Think fast." Genma turned to the audience, "The fourth fight, Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Gaara!"

"Ready?" Genma glanced at both, Gaara tilted his head in a nearly imperceptible nod, and Shikamaru grumbled, but nodded as well.

"Okay, begin!"

Gaara made no movement to get in any form of defense, but Shikamaru knew that didn't mean much. Just because he didn't do much in the way of training didn't mean he hadn't been thinking about this fight.

Shikamaru sighed and took a seat on the ground, if Gaara wasn't going to attack; he could get some good cloud gazing done.

"What the hell is Shikamaru doing?" Sakura groaned, "He makes us look so bad, I swear."

"I have to agree," Ino grimaced, "Some genius, Asuma-sensei."

"It's all a part of his strategy!" Asuma insisted, "Back me up on this, Chouji!"

"Erm… it's all a part of his plan." Chouji nodded, supporting his sensei and Shikamaru.

"Maa." Kakashi glanced up, "My kids would have won this by now."

"You're always bragging, Kakashi." Kurenai scowled, "Our teams are good too."

"But not as good." Kakashi replied, "Once Aiko beats Kiba, I'll collect on that bet."

"She won't!" Kurenai insisted.

Back down on the field, Genma shook his head in disbelief, Shikamaru seemed to have fallen asleep and Gaara wasn't making any movements. The crowd was getting antsy and annoyed, to say the least.

"Hurry up!" One yelled.

"Yeah, I wanna see a real fight!"

"Blood!"

Shikamaru scowled as he heard the wave coming, it was time to do something he supposed. The boy flipped out of the way as a pile of sand crashed to where he had been resting. It was too bad; the clouds were looking nice to today, with plenty of sun to accentuate the white fluffy goodness.

"I can't just relax, can I?" Shikamaru asked the silent Gaara, the boy didn't respond, instead sending more sand at the lazy genin. Shikamaru continued to run around avoiding the attacks, while Gaara stayed stationary.

He figured now was the time to go on the offensive, Shikamaru tossed a kunai at Gaara, tied to it was a burning explosive tag. Gaara quickly rescinded his sand, catching the kunai and forming a shield with the sand from his gourd to block the impending explosion.

'_So he has a limit to the amount of sand he can use?'_ Shikamaru thought to himself, _'I can use that.'_

Unfortunately, Shikamaru realized that his favorite technique, Kagemane no Jutsu, would have no effect here. Gaara could control his sand with a thought, so unless Shikamaru could fight that control away from him (very unlikely) then he wouldn't be able to incapacitate him that way.

Shikamaru saw a couple routes to proceed, but one method seemed best.

"Stop running." Gaara growled, but Shikamaru ignored him.

Gaara continued to chase Shikamaru with his sand, growing more annoyed by the second. Finally after what seemed like hours for the bloodthirsty genin, he wrapped his sand around the Leaf-nin, prepared to squeeze the life out of him. But the other ninja had no substance, and his form disappeared as soon as Gaara touched him with the sand.

A Bunshin.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success."

The red haired ninja was forced to turn to face his now smirking opponent, the lazy genin spoke, "So, did you have fun chasing my bunshin? You really should move more, it was easy to catch you."

"This doesn't matter." Gaara directed his sand with his mind to go towards the other genin, it was tougher than using his hands to direct, but far from impossible. The sand traveled at a reduced rate towards Shikamaru, but the other genin didn't look worried. He had prepared for this too.

Shikamaru made a few deft movements with his hands, revealing that he was holding some shiny thin wire, ninja wire. The Leaf genin gave a few tugs on the wire, and Gaara cursed inwardly as he heard the sound of flying weapons, a trap. The boy quickly tried to recall the large amount of sand that he had sent at Shikamaru, the biggest problem was the fact Shikamaru's hand movements and control over his body made the movement of the sand very slow.

Even more to his dismay, the remaining sand caught the kunai, but explosive tags were attached to several of them. Gaara piled as much sand as he could possibly gather between himself and the kunai-

The tags exploded, and sent Gaara flying backwards into the wall. The Konoha fans broke into cheers as the only non-Leaf ninja was seemingly defeated, and by one of the genin they considered to be 'weaker.'

Shikamaru smirked as well, its effect wasn't quite as powerful as he had hoped, but the explosive tags had done their job, Gaara wasn't rising.

Scratch that, he _was_ getting up. Shikamaru's smirk disappeared; the guy was wearing some kind of… sand? It was like a cracking armor, perfectly molded to Gaara's body and face. His attack _had _done damage, but it was minimal, and hadn't pierced this secondary barrier.

Shikamaru cursed, he hadn't known the extent of Gaara's defense. The Sand-nin rose now, his face no longer passive, the he looked murderous.

A wave of sand overtook Shikamaru, and he replaced himself with a shrub that was nearby using Kawarimi, reappearing by Genma. The lazy genin tapped the man on the shoulder, causing him to turn.

"Hey," Shikamaru said while eying the sand, Gaara hadn't spotted him yet, "I quit."

"Alright." Genma nodded, "Better get out of here."

"Good plan." Shikamaru agreed, running towards the stairwell, Gaara had spotted him running, but was unable to catch him before the genin disappeared, and he roared in fury at being denied blood.

"Calm down." Genma ordered sternly, and Gaara did so, but not happily. "Nara Shikamaru forfeits. Winner: Sabaku no Gaara."

Most of the crowd booed in protest, but the judges nodded to each other, impressed with Shikamaru.

"A good head for strategy and keeping calm, like his father." Kotetsu said.

"And he knows when to give up." Izumo shivered, "That Gaara kid is scary, you feel the killer intent coming off that kid?"

"Plus, he's not a wimp like you two." Natsume rolled her eyes, "I say out of all of the ones so far, he has the best chance at becoming a Chuunin. He nearly defeated a deadly opponent with nothing but basic traps and one specialized ninjutsu."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were pretty good too." Kotetsu pointed out, and Natsume had to agree with that. The Uchiha showed good control, and wore down his opponent instead of simply trying to outfight him. The Uzumaki had fought much like the Nara.

In the stands, Asuma grimaced, "Shikamaru gave up."

"Lazy." Ino sighed.

"He knew he was beaten." Sakura argued in his defense, "I would have given up against Gaara too… how can you get around that sand armor? It's insane! No wonder he doesn't even bother dodging…"

"Sasuke's gonna have his work cut out for him." Kakashi agreed, a bit worried about this development. Maybe he _should_ have taught Sasuke the Chidori; it would be the perfect move to beat Gaara.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma cried as the genin boy approached, "You lost! But you were awesome."

"Meh." Shikamaru muttered, "I don't have a strong enough attack to get around his defense."

"You were still brilliant!" Asuma nodded, "A real genius, definitely Chuunin material."

"I can't believe you gave up, Shino." Kurenai scolded her relatively uninjured student, "You could have at least _tried _to use your bugs."

"I am sorry, Kurenai-sensei." Shino apologized, not really sounding sorry at all.

Naruto turned to Aiko in the competitor's box, "Your turn, huh Aiko-chan?"

"Yup." Aiko agreed, glancing at Kiba who gave her a feral grin.

"I got this." Kiba bragged.

The Uchiha girl and Inuzuka boy took to the field, and the crowd murmured in anticipation to see another Uchiha fight.

"All these people will be cheering for me soon enough." Kiba promised.

Genma rolled his eyes, "You're louder than that blond kid."

"I'm not as loud as Lee though!" Kiba protested.

"Yet somehow you're still more annoying." Genma sighed.

Kiba scowled, "Whatever, just announce the fight." Kiba took a stance, and Aiko also took her own stance.

"Right then," Genma nodded, "Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uchiha Aiko, begin!"

Kiba and Aiko dashed at each other, engaging in a pure taijutsu fight. Kiba had trained himself under Kurenai to gain a lot of speed, but Aiko was faster. She landed a solid fist to Kiba's face, sending him flying backwards. Akamaru was standing to the side and barked worriedly, but Kiba waved his partner off.

"Give up Kiba." Aiko said, "You're not fast enough to beat me."

"Heh." Kiba smirked, wiping the blood from his chin, the Inuzuka rose and nodded to Akamaru, who barked again, this time in agreement.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Aiko." Kiba replied, running through a few seals, "That was a test."

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Kiba's face grew feral, and he lowered himself to four legs, growling at Aiko like a beast. Aiko got into her taijutsu stance again, and eyed her friend warily.

"Fight this!" Kiba growled, and he launched himself forward, his speed greatly increased. He was way faster now, and Aiko grunted in pain as Kiba bodily slammed into her, sending her flying backwards and crashing into the gray wall of the stadium before landing in a heap.

The girl didn't move, and Kiba snorted, "That's it? I guess I expected better, considering what your teammates can do."

Aiko groaned, but shakily rose, glaring at Kiba, "I'm not done yet, bastard. Don't underestimate me!"

She collided with her friend again, but Kiba's increase in speed had extended to his taijutsu as well. The Uchiha girl snapped a kick to her opponent's face, but Kiba blocked and moved around, she was able to deflect the punch he countered with, but was surprised when Kiba suddenly grabbed her arm and tossed the girl over his head.

Although literally thrown for a loop by this move, Aiko breathed deeply and ran through several seals in midair before landing in a crouch, "Katon: Hibashira no Jutsu!" Breathing out, she released a thick pillar of quick moving flames. Her opponent was surprised by the quick recovery, but was able to dodge well enough, showing more of his increased speed. Aiko cursed inwardly, how did Kiba get so much faster in one month?

The technique continued and slammed into the wall, leaving a scorch mark, Kiba eyed the mark disinterestedly, "Is that it, Aiko?" Aiko didn't respond, but she did scowl at the dismissal of her technique.

Kiba sighed, "Man, I would be worried right now if I was fighting your brother or Naruto… hell, even Sakura. But you're pretty weak compared to them."

"That's what you think," Aiko scoffed, "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Alright." Kiba shrugged, "Lets see how you handle this."

Kiba tossed Akamaru a soldier pill, which the dog swallowed easily. The cute puppy Aiko was used to dealing with suddenly transformed into a red furred beast of his former self.

"Jujin Bunshin!" Kiba yelled, and Akamaru transformed into an identical clone of Kiba's bestial form.

"So there are two dog boys now, so what?" Aiko taunted.

Kiba snarled, "Akamaru, attack! Gatsuuga!"

Now Aiko's eyes widened as two whirling hurricanes flew at her from two sides. Desperately, she dodged out of the way, but it was more than a little difficult when the Kiba clones covered so much ground so fast. What was worse, they reversed direction and continued to chase her around the stadium.

The chase continued for a good many seconds, but Aiko had enough after awhile. The girl bounded onto the stadium wall, gripping to the grey stone using chakra and running along its length to escape Kiba and his partner. Undeterred, the Inuzuka simply angled his attack to her new orientation. Aiko watched at the two whirlwinds of power gained on her. It was bordering on ridiculous how long Kiba could hold the move steady and attack, he had only stopped to restart it once since he started.

One of the blurs changed direction and moved to cut her off, obviously Kiba was sick of chasing her. That was fine, Aiko watched the incoming attack and waited until the last second to throw herself off the wall, once again forming seals as she came to land in a crouch. Predictably, Kiba and Akamaru came straight at her again, despite the indications she was forming a jutsu, stupid.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Aiko breathed out, the grand fireball engulfing the incoming blurs.

For a moment no one appeared from the flames, and Aiko squinted into the aftermath of her attack worriedly, maybe she had made it too pow-

Her train of thought was cut off and she made a noise of disbelief, the two whirlwinds burst from the smoke and flame to attack her again, seemingly undamaged by one of her most powerful techniques.

"Fuck my life…" Aiko muttered, throwing herself out of the way again as the monotony that was Kiba's hunt to tear her apart continued.

Genma winced as he watched the show; apparently this Uchiha wasn't as advanced as her brother. Then again, this Inuzuka was no pushover as well, especially since Aiko hadn't seemed to have activated her Sharingan yet.

After a good few minutes of dodging, Kiba slowed and landed in front of the panting Aiko. The Uchiha girl was good enough to evade most of the blows, but Kiba had struck her several times over the course of the chase.

"Give up." Kiba snorted derisively, "I can do this all day."

"So can I."

"Liar." Kiba grinned ferally, "You're not as fast as your brother, and you don't have Naruto's insane stamina, speed, or strength. You're good; Aiko, but you're nothing special."

Aiko didn't respond, her face didn't show it, but Kiba's words had affected her. She had dismissed this first fight as a blow off, after all it was Kiba… her idiot friend, louder than Naruto, and way stupider as well.

_He acts stupid… he's really not._

Didn't Naruto warn her not to underestimate Kiba nearly a month ago? Was she really just that blind and dismissive that she denied that Kiba could possibly just be acting, deceptive, like a ninja? It was becoming more apparent by the second, Kiba had prepared to fight her, and unlike Naruto or Sasuke, she had no hidden powerful talents to fight him. She wasn't amazingly strong and fast like Lee to overwhelm him the way Gai's pupil had against Hinata.

"Just surrender!" Kiba insisted again, "You can't beat me!"

_But he is cocky._

Alright, she could use that.

The Uchiha rushed Kiba, and attacked him physically, the boy danced around the blows, and Akamaru suddenly appeared by his side, still in his man beast form, and the two drove her back easily. Aiko came back from another angle, but one Kiba was bad enough, two were impossible to fight off.

After she had been pushed back for the fourth time, Kiba snarled, "Now you're just being annoying! Give up, I don't like to hit girls."

"Take this Kiba-teme!" Aiko responded by slamming smoke bombs to the ground, covering the area she was in with smoke, Kiba growled in anger, did she really think he was so weak? He would show her!

"Have you forgotten our noses? Let's go Akamaru!"

The two rushed in using their dual attack again, cutting through the smoke to where Aiko's scent was the strongest, barreling into her form- but to his surprised he passed right through the area without hitting anything. A trick, Kiba realized, a bunshin? He sniffed again in confusion, _'What the hell? Two Aikos?'_

Kiba heard Akamaru cry out in surprise, but before he could ask what was wrong, wires suddenly wrapped around him and he was tugged out of the smoke and thrown to the nearest arena wall.

"What the hell?" Kiba struggled against the bonds that now held him, but they didn't give. Aiko was holding the ends of the wire that had wrapped around him, smirking.

"Sasuke isn't the only one who's good with wire." Aiko laughed, "You won't be able to get out of those."

Kiba growled, Akamaru was wrapped in similar wire, back in dog form. "How did you do it? I smelled you!"

Aiko glanced to where the smoke was dissipating, "I hope you're happy, now my hair is uneven."

The Inuzuka groaned in disbelief, "A clump of hair? No way!" He had been tricked so easily?

"Inuzuka Kiba." Aiko stated, "Tough but cocky. All you had to do was leave Akamaru outside in case I made it out of the smoke… but you didn't think I was dangerous enough, huh?"

Kiba scowled, but didn't respond.

"Examiner, I win." Aiko told Genma who shrugged; he'd seen worse ways to win.

"Winner, Uchiha Aiko!"

Aiko undid the wire and let Kiba down as the audience cheered. The boy grumbled, "You couldn't beat me in a fair fight."

"Maybe not." Aiko admitted, "But I'm working on that too. As soon as I get my Sharingan-"

Kiba snorted, "You know, Naruto used to be the dead last, and you were top kunoichi. He doesn't have some cool bloodline… but he can destroy you now. Stop hiding behind the fact you haven't activated your stupid bloodline… you don't need it to be a good ninja."

Aiko sputtered, and Kiba began to stomp away towards the staircase, Aiko caught up.

"Hey, you use your clan techniques!"

"I said _Naruto_." Kiba scowled, "Besides, I can beat you in a straight fight too."

"We're ninja-" Aiko began, but Kiba gave a bark of laughter as they entered the stairwell and relative privacy.

"Don't hide behind that! Back in the academy I'm pretty sure you could have beaten me without breaking a sweat, family techniques or not. So why can't you do that now? Do you just sit and watch while all the other genin train their asses off? Waiting for your precious Sharingan?"

"That's not it at all." Aiko scowled, but now she sounded more uncertain, "Why are you so angry?"

"Because I lost!" Kiba shouted suddenly, punching the wall, "I lost to someone who doesn't even deserve to be a genin, much less a Chuunin! I lost and I'm fucking angry, okay?"

Kiba didn't wait for her response, instead stomping off towards the stairs that would take him to the spectators' area.

Aiko watched him go, speechless. He was right… she _had _been slacking off, yes she trained… but no where near as hard as Naruto or Sasuke. Aiko hadn't improved as much as Sakura had since their time in the academy either.

However, she had always dismissed her lack of progress, when comparing herself to her teammates. Sakura had a lot more to improve on in comparison to herself. Naruto was, well… _Naruto_. Sasuke had activated the Sharingan, that's why he was better than her… but were those the only reasons?

Aiko remembered her time in the academy, in comparison to Sasuke; she was almost a slacker when it came to physical training. The same with the mental aspects, in comparison to Sakura. But she was Sasuke's sparring partner, and it kept her sharp, and it wasn't like she never cracked open a book… and she _was _pretty smart, even though Sakura definitely seemed to keep a better head in a fight, and seemed like a better tactician.

The Uchiha suddenly realized that she had always unconsciously placed herself near the top of the rookies in term of strength and power, after all she _was _an Uchiha, with really cool fire techniques and all around skill… but she just hadn't activated her Sharingan. So once she did, she would be able to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke, and defeat them. That's what she had been waiting for… but Kiba was right, why did she just sit around and wait for the Sharingan instead of training harder? She could have asked Kakashi-sensei to help her improve her taijutsu, or not given up whenever Sasuke beat her, swearing to win when she got the Sharingan.

Hell, she could have even gone and trained with Naruto and Ino in the mornings, but she didn't… yes, she kept up with her workouts and conditioning, but nothing else. Unlike Naruto, she didn't push herself to the extreme; she didn't go around finding and fighting the strongest opponents like bloodline users, Elite Jounin, or freaking Sannin just to get stronger. For too long she had defined herself by her bloodline limit, or lack thereof. It was always try again tomorrow, later, next time.

Never.

"What have I been doing…?" Aiko whispered.

Aiko remembered so far ago in the past, all the way before her clan had been murdered by her own brother… when she had the spark, when she kept up with Sasuke, challenged him for top of the class consistently… trained _hard_.

She had beaten Kiba, but she hadn't deserved the win. Aiko had fought like a ninja, true, but she had tricked Kiba not based on her own perceptions and judgments, but by the warnings Naruto had given her. The warnings that she had dismissed because she thought she knew better than her blond teammate. Kiba wasn't an idiot, he had prepared to fight Aiko, most likely prepared to try and fight the others as well… while Aiko seemed to have slept the month away, Kiba had trained his heart out to prepare, and he was defeated not by her, but indirectly by Naruto.

'_I didn't deserve to win.'_ Aiko thought glumly, shaking her head and heading back up towards the participant box. So deep in self loathing she almost missed Naruto and Lee heading down.

"Good job, Aiko-chan!" Naruto grinned, and Aiko remembered again exactly _why _she didn't deserve to win.

"Thanks." She replied weakly, Lee also congratulated her.

"Good luck." Aiko offered the two of them, who continued down the stairs in good spirits, as if they weren't about to fight each other with all they had.

Aiko watched them go, jostling and joking with each other. Those two were real ninja, with strengths and reserves she couldn't even begin to fathom or dream of; Lee was possibly more remarkable than even Naruto. The green clad boy was strange, yes. But he was also strong, and he did it without ninjutsu or genjutsu… Aiko couldn't grasp the idea of not being able to fight without using fire jutsu, it just wasn't in her.

Yet Lee did it and _excelled_.

Naruto as well, Aiko still found it hard to believe that this was the same boy who had been the dead last at the academy, subject of ridicule for all… no matter their failings, Naruto was always worse. Even her own brother still called him dobe, but Aiko could tell it was more joking and friendly now than it had been in the academy. Naruto had leapt far beyond her, he seemed beyond everyone except her brother, who kept ahead of him by training alongside him, keeping the same schedule and relying on his Sharingan to fill whatever gap his body couldn't.

Sasuke had beaten Neji, Neji had beaten Lee, and Lee had beaten Sasuke.

But under the right circumstances, Aiko was sure that Naruto could beat them all. Yes, her brother won a lot of their spars, but those were _spars_. Aiko had watched Naruto fight Jiraiya and recover in less than a day, when she thought about it… hours. If it was a real battle, Naruto would not yield and accept the loss so easily… how long could her brother really go, draining his reserves to constantly increase his speed and keep the Sharingan going? According to Kakashi, Naruto had _kage _level reserves.

All that Aiko really knew right now was that Kiba was right; she didn't deserve to be a Chuunin that was certain. As for being a genin…? Well, she would have to start fixing that as soon as she possibly could.

While Aiko was self reflecting, the Chuunin judges were debating the match as well.

"That Kiba kid is pretty tough." Izumo said, "Too bad he couldn't keep his head."

"Yes." Natsume agreed, "I was very impressed until he started opening his mouth. A Chuunin must be able to stay focused, no matter what… it was worse because he was obviously winning."

"That's definitely the way to lose comrades on a mission." Kotetsu nodded, "Maybe next time. As for the Uchiha girl…"

"It was a little disappointing watching her fight." Izumo admitted, "Especially after seeing her brother in action."

"A complete contrast." Natsume said with a grimace, "He mocked and belittled his opponent yes, but he only did it to throw the Hyuuga off, he didn't let it affect his own judgment. Not to mention Sasuke's bloodline is activated, and his taijutsu and ninjutsu are easily high Chuunin level."

"Good tactical head as well." Kotetsu said, "Not as good as the Nara maybe, but Shikaku's boy is something special, I can tell."

"The girl I would have to say no for sure." Izumo marked his clipboard, "But Uchiha Sasuke… I'm eagerly waiting his next fight."

In the stands, Kakashi was smirking behind his mask as Kurenai scowled at Kiba.

"_What_ was that?" Kurenai growled, "Did I teach you how to be a moron this past month? You had her!"

"Sorry." Kiba scowled, kicking the ground, "I know."

"That's not good enough, Kiba!" Kurenai scolded, "Out of the three of you, I was sure you would win. Uchiha Aiko has not even activated her Sharingan yet, against you and Akamaru she should have easily fallen."

Akamaru barked sadly.

"Don't blame yourself buddy." Kiba consoled, "It was all my fault."

"You fought well Kiba." Kakashi nodded to the boy, "I honestly didn't expect you to have improved so much, otherwise I may have pushed Aiko harder this month."

Kiba scowled, "No one expects much from me."

"Do not say that, Kiba-san." Shino spoke suddenly, "I am proud to have you as my teammate."

"Really? Thanks man." Kiba said, surprised, Shino didn't usually mention how he felt about other people, the Inuzuka boy was touched.

Shino nodded, accepting the gratitude.

Kurenai sighed in defeat, "Alright Kakashi, when do I read that… book… to you?"

"How about now?" Kakashi suggested.

"This bet is most unyouthful, Kakashi!" Gai frowned; his rival was so bad sometimes!

Asuma sniggered, and Kurenai shot him a death glare. The man stopped, looking sheepish while Shikamaru coughed something that sounded like 'whipped.'

"I'm not doing it now." Kurenai scowled at Kakashi, "You didn't say when I had to do it."

"Hmm, okay." Kakashi shrugged, "I don't have a recording device on me, anyways."

Kurenai's eye twitched, but she didn't say anything, "I'll do it tonight, or not at all!"

"Alright." Kakashi agreed, "Asuma, can I borrow your girlfriend for tonight?"

Asuma blinked at the wording of the question, but nodded slowly, "Yeah… sure…"

Kurenai scowled at her boyfriend, but turned away to look down at the field where Lee and Naruto were entering from the stairwell. Asuma quietly whispered to Kakashi, "Hey… can I get a copy of that recording…?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK HIM!"

"Nothing I swear, Kurenai-chan!"

Unaware of the argument between the teachers, Lee and Naruto faced each other, both looking determined and ready. Naruto had been relatively unscathed in his fight against Shino, any chakra he had lost had returned fully since then. Lee had fought before Naruto, and although Hinata had gotten a few blows in, he had seen a medic quickly and was very near his full fighting potential.

"You two ready?" Genma asked, and they both nodded. Genma smiled, this was going to be good. "Alright then, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee, begin!"

101010

**Technique Translation List**

**Kaiten: Heavenly Spin, also known as Hakkesho Kaiten.**

**Mahi Dageki no Jutsu: Paralyzing Shock Technique, a basic C-rank jutsu, it can be really damaging if powered up enough, but at the lowest levels it only confers a mild jolt of electricity and pain into the victim.**

**Hibashira no Jutsu: Pillar of Fire Technique, a low B ranked fire technique that sends a quick moving concentrated column of flame at the opponent. It's faster than Goukakyuu no Jutsu, but the area of damage is much smaller, and therefore it's not too difficult to dodge for a fast opponent who was some warning that it's coming.**

**Shikyaku no Jutsu: Four Legs Technique, an Inuzuka technique that gives increased strength and speed, along with more feral features.**

**Jujin Bunshin: Man Beast Clone, transforms an Inuzuka's dog partner into a carbon copy of the Inuzuka while using Shikyaku no Jutsu.**

**Tsuuga: Piercing Fang.**

**Gatsuuga: Dual Piercing Fang.**

**K, lot of techniques… Kiba needs to pick one damn thing already. Anyways, yeah Aiko would have lost that fight if they were fighting fair/straight fight. Many of you have picked up on the fact that she doesn't really compare to Sasuke or Naruto when it comes to fighting, but she hadn't really seen it as a problem herself. In the end, no matter how good or nice she is, Aiko is an Uchiha. She has been raised to believe that her bloodline is everything, and she'll get stronger once she finally activates it.**

**Well… that's true, but that's not an excuse to be lazy, and Aiko is realizing that now.**

**I guess I cliffied again, its hard to find a good spot to stop when there aren't really any scene breaks, so the start of a new fight is as good as any in my opinion.**

**Also, one last thing. Neji doesn't use Hakke Rokujuyon Sho or any derivatives of the attack because against a fast opponent, you need to catch them off balance to perform the technique correctly, otherwise they could just dodge away before the first strike and attack you while you're off balance and vulnerable. Sasuke was never off balance and he's fast due in no small part to his Sharingan.**

**With that said, until next time. **

**The next fight can only be epic, huh?**


	24. The Battle of the Brilliant Losers

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine dammit; stop asking me if he is!**

**Alrighty then, Naruto vs. Lee.**

101010

**(Can there really be any other song for this chapter? I don't think so!)**

_Only the losers win,__  
__They've got nothing to prove,__  
__They'll leave the world with nothing to lose.__  
__You can laugh at the weirdos now,__  
__Wait till wrongs are right;__  
__They'll be the ones with nothing to hide._

_I've been the burnout kid,__  
__I've been the idiot,__  
__I'll turn the other cheek to be hit.__  
__You can take what you want from me,__  
__Empty me till I'm depleted,__  
__I'll be around if I'm ever needed._

Loser - Switchfoot

101010

"Alright then, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee, begin!"

There were disinterested mutters at first; the crowd wasn't really excited about this fight. There were no Uchiha or Hyuuga in it for one; also Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee were relative unknowns. A good portion of the audience were feudal lords, foreign nin, and wealthy merchants, they didn't know who Uzumaki Naruto was or what he held. Both ninja below were listed in the programs as bottom of their respective academy classes, nothing that special.

Naruto grinned at Lee, "I know better than to ask if _you _want to give up, Lee."

Lee nodded, eyes burning, "I have anticipated this match, Naruto-san! I will fight you with all I have!"

Naruto smoothly entered a modified academy stance, a defensive one that could switch into attacks easily if he chose. Lee watched his stance while entering his own preferred starting stance.

'_His form is impeccable.' _Lee admired, _'And his confidence… most certainly a worthy opponent!'_

"Come Naruto-san! Let us display our burning flames of youth!"

With those words, Lee blurred and rushed at the blond who had been expecting as much. Naruto pumped chakra through his veins, filling himself up with energy. Lee was faster than Sasuke, even if it wasn't by much.

But this was where his training against Jiraiya _really _helped. Jiraiya was a Sannin; he moved at least three or four times as fast as Lee every time they fought. Naruto's body had no hope of keeping up yet. But his eyes… his eyes had learned to watch and keep pace with Jiraiya. They had watched the miniscule twitches of his muscles, shifts in posture, strained to see the blurs of red and white when the hermit moved…

Lee was faster than Sasuke, but Naruto was faster than Lee, and unlike Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee had no Sharingan. The fist that was launched at Naruto's face was knocked away by the blond's elbow, and his own punch met the stomach of the very surprised Lee.

"Oof!" Lee cried, and he was sent stumbling backwards, but to his credit he recovered quickly, flipping back into a defensive position, albeit clutching his stomach.

"Very nice, Naruto-san." Lee admitted, "I had not realized you were so fast. You were holding back against Shino-san?"

"A little." Naruto admitted.

"OWAH!" Lee laughed loudly, "You are a most interesting person, Naruto!"

"I'm okay." Naruto replied modestly.

Lee's face became curious, "You are much more serious now; I have noticed that your usual attitude is loud and brash, yet now you are calm, calculating… not to mention your taijutsu style is flawless to my eyes, and I do not even recognize what style it _is_. Shino-san's earlier assessment of you was clearly flawed."

"Shino looks with his eyes." Naruto nodded, "But being ninja, we have to learn to look beyond the surface."

Genma stiffened, and his eyes quickly flashed to Naruto's face. That absolute calm, the blue eyes, the blonde hair…

_Civilians look on the surface, while ninja see reasons underneath. But to be the best of ninja, we must look beyond even that._*****

One of the Yondaime Hokage's favorite sayings. Something that had rung true in Genma the first and only time he had heard it. In that moment, it was like looking through a window to the past… it was not the whiskered Uzumaki Naruto standing there in a red jacket with black flames… it was the Yondaime Hokage in his long white cloak with red flames adorning the bottom, flickering behind him in the breeze.

That same steely look of absolute calm and certainty… it was the same, Genma knew that much. The idiotic act Naruto always put on… how much of that was a front? Genma had to wonder.

The fight continued, despite Genma's private musings, and Lee nodded furiously at the wisdom his opponent's words, "This is very true, Naruto-san! Truly there is more to you than meets the eye!"

Lee's eyes burned even brighter as he clenched his fist, "But the same can be said for me!"

The green clad ninja rushed at Naruto again, moving at his max speed and met the blond haired genin head on. Naruto blinked at this increase in speed, but blocked the blow that came easily enough. They continued to trade blows, and Naruto quickly fell into a rhythm of blocking and countering.

Naruto had spent the month sparring on mostly equal ground with Sasuke, but Lee fought completely different than Sasuke. Sasuke reacted to what Naruto did, relying on the Sharingan to move faster than Naruto until the blond slipped up. Lee attacked almost eagerly, he didn't wait for Naruto, he initiated the attacks and looked for ways to break through Naruto's guard, not get around it.

They both took blows, but they fought evenly, neither giving up ground or letting the other score a hit that was too crippling.

The audience watched in stunned silence as both boys reached speeds they had only previously seen in the fights between the Hyuuga and Uchiha geniuses, maybe even past that level. Not to mention that both Lee and Naruto didn't stop to speak to each other again, fighting furiously without taunts or jutsu, something the other two had done constantly.

Aiko watched the fight in awe, and Sasuke smirked knowingly, Naruto wasn't holding back using taijutsu at all… that would make him easier for Sasuke to beat in the finals. No matter who won this match, they would be worn out from it, and would have to face Sasuke in the final match, since he would get the bye after beating Gaara.

Sasuke glanced at the Sand-nin, who was following the fight with veiled interest, but wasn't speaking. Gaara had walked away from Shikamaru's explosive attack like nothing, and the Nara had rightfully quit at that moment. Luckily, Sasuke had a few more tricks up his sleeve than his lazy friend.

The other genin and teachers were paying attention to the fight as well. Hinata had woken up, and although she wasn't really completely recovered, she had abandoned the hospital bed, uncomfortable staying there with her… temperamental… cousin. Yes, Neji was quiet, but it was still a little too much for the timid Hyuuga to bear, he was a constant reminder of what she might become now, a branch member.

Watching however, Hinata realized that Lee had been holding back when fighting her. Maybe he had done it out of kindness, or maybe because he was heeding Naruto's warning- either way, the boy was moving faster than she could have hoped to match… but Naruto _was _matching him, strike for strike, keeping up the whole way and never slowing down.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered in awe.

She wasn't the only one, Ino knew Naruto was faster than Lee, but watching him actually fight the older boy was something completely different, the way they fought… extraordinarily, but without the malice and taunts of Neji and Sasuke. They fought hard and to win, but showed complete respect for each other.

"Shino," Kurenai said suddenly, "I apologize. You had no chance."

"I… know." Shino replied, schooling his grimace, "I am relieved I did not spark Naruto-san's ire."

"Son of a bitch!" Kiba swore, and no one scolded him.

"My dead last is better than your dead last." Kakashi playfully taunted Gai, as Naruto scored a blow to Lee's shoulder.

However, Gai didn't sob this time; instead he stood up unexpectedly, grinning like a loon.

"LEE!" He bellowed, making everyone in the crowd that was watching in silence turn to him. Lee and Naruto slowed and stopped down below to stare up at the Jounin.

Gai's grin increased even more. He gave his student a nice guy pose, complete with a pinging smile.

"TAKE THEM OFF!"

101010

Orochimaru watched the fight between dead lasts with distaste. The Kazekage robe he had purloined from its now dead owner was stifling in the heat. He wanted the fight between Sasuke and Gaara to begin so he could truly measure Sasuke's progress and Gaara could kick start the plan.

Instead, he was stuck watching two idiots try and outfight each other using only taijutsu. Talented idiots, even the Snake Sannin couldn't deny that.

The fact that Uzumaki Naruto had improved so much in under a year was worrisome, he made a note to kill the boy. If the child could tap into the power of the tailed beast within… Orochimaru might not get another chance to end the child before he became too much even for him.

What worried the traitorous man even more was that Naruto hadn't even begun to use what he had heard to be his most notable abilities, Kage Bunshin and freeform wind chakra attacks. Yet his Sound genin had insisted that was how he had defeated them so easily in the forest… the boy was obviously holding back.

Next to the hidden Orochimaru sat the elder Hokage, who watched with veiled admiration as the boy he had come to think as a very loud and annoying grandson battled with Gai's prodigious hard worker. The only sign that he gave was a small smile, Naruto had developed beyond anything he could have expected, and despite the praises that had been sung from both Kakashi and Jiraiya, it was different actually watching for himself.

'_Naruto,'_ The Hokage thought fondly, _'You are growing up. You will be Hokage yet, of that I have no doubt.'_

The Hokage's eyes flicked for a moment to his veiled guest, his old student in disguise. Orochimaru didn't notice, his own eyes were fixed on the fight as well.

'_Unfortunately, I may not be there to hand you this hat.'_

101010

"But Gai-sensei…!" Lee shouted back, confused, "I thought that was only if-"

"IT'S OKAY!" Gai's shiny smile could be seen even from the floor, "I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION!"

Lee's eyes shined furiously, and Naruto began to get a very, very, _very_, bad feeling. Take them off? What could that mean other than-?

Lee leapt up into the air, flipped and pulled out from underneath his leg warmers the source of Naruto's growing worry. Weights. Lee dropped the weights to the ground, they fell and created large craters. _Heavy_ weights.

The Gai clone landed across from him, his smile even wider than before.

"Shit-!" Naruto had time to mutter that one word before Lee had crossed the gap between them in less than a second and buried his fist into Naruto's face.

The blond didn't cry out, but that was more from surprise and shock than anything else… he went flying backwards into the nearby stadium wall, actually breaking through it.

"Uh… Kotetsu?" Izumo asked, gaping.

"Yeah?"

"Can you move that fast?"

"No…"

"At least Jounin level speed!" Natsume whispered in awe.

"Examiner." Lee announced confidently, "Naruto-san will not be-"

Lee was cut off by the sound of crashing movement; Naruto flew out from the rubble, flipped, and landed in front of his surprised opponent.

Naruto rubbed his jaw, "That really hurt, Lee." He chuckled, "You punch harder than even Sakura-chan!"

Lee's gaping mouth closed, and he smiled as well, "Naruto-san, I should have known… such resilience! As expected from one of my rivals!"

Naruto laughed, "Heh, well you know, I was hoping to fight you with only taijutsu, so we'd be on even ground… but you're way to strong to fight that way now."

"You honor me with your praise." Lee replied modestly.

"You deserve it." Naruto confirmed, and then grinned ferally, "Now let's see how fast you can _really _move! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In the stands, the Jounin and their students watched in awe as Naruto summoned over a hundred clones, which engaged Konoha's second Green Beast in earnest.

"This is just unreal!" Kiba muttered, "How the hell are they so strong?"

"So Kakashi." Gai grinned, "What were you saying about Lee and Naruto?"

Kakashi inwardly cursed his big mouth, now Gai would never let him forget this… best to ignore for now, "Hmm? What are you talking about, Gai?"

One of Gai's massive eyebrows twitched, and he turned and muttered to himself while clenching his fist furiously, "Damn you Kakashi and your hip responses!"

Sakura couldn't believe the level the two below were fighting at. She had assumed that she had become one of the stronger genin, after all she barely lost to Neji, who could fight Sasuke on equal ground… yet Naruto and Lee seemed eons beyond that now.

Lee was so fast that she couldn't see even a green blur dashing through the field of Narutos, destroying them without ever stopping or slowing.

Naruto wasn't faster than Lee, but his bunshin allowed him to hide and plan while they kept the boy busy with traps, wind attacks, and their well structured taijutsu.

Right now it seemed to be a stalemate, Naruto continued to make clones while hidden, and Lee continued to blow through them. It looked like it would come down to who ran out of energy first.

Down below, Naruto was having very similar thoughts; he was wracking his brain on how he could defeat the seemingly indomitable Lee. He felt like he was fighting Jiraiya again, unbelievably fast and able to break through anything he sent at him. It was like trying to fight a force of nature, you just couldn't do it without being one yourself.

"Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu!" Several clones yelled, attacking Lee with bullets of pressurized air, Lee actually _smacked_ the attacks away with well placed kicks and punches. Naruto had seen the same bullets rip large chunks of out trees, he couldn't help but be amazed by the amount of chakra Lee seemed to have, now that it wasn't focused at all on keeping his weights from weighing him down.

Once again, he thanked the gods for amazing reserves, that was the only reason Lee hadn't turned him into a bloody pulp. Naruto had to thank Jiraiya as well, he hated fighting the Sannin and getting destroyed each and every time, but the man's speedy taijutsu was still faster than Lee's, even though he had been holding back and it wasn't by that much. Naruto's eyes could still track Lee, if barely. The green blur was much too fast for his body to keep up though, and he realized how Sasuke must feel when Kakashi knocked him around despite his Sharingan being active. It was frustrating to say the least.

Yet watching Lee destroy his bunshin, and prodding them to think as well, he had noticed several things. Lee was fast, and probably would remain so for quite awhile. But unlike Jiraiya, Lee obviously wasn't used to moving at this kind of speed, the taijutsu that had been immaculately perfect only minutes before was sloppy in comparison; it lacked the precise elegance that had been held by his opponent.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

A mass of clones attacked Lee with Naruto's most powerful wind jutsu while the boy was still breaking out of a wire trap another group of clones had set up. The gale force winds slammed into Lee, forcing him into a gray wall. Lee calmly shoved off the wall and pushed _through_ the attack to fight off the clones, he had slowed considerably while doing so, but it didn't seem like anything could stop him.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief and prodded a clone to speak to Lee; it was time to dig for some information and time.

"Lee!" Naruto called, and the Green Beast slowed his pace to a stop, but remained in a wary stance. Rightly so, Naruto wasn't above tricks, but right now he had more important things on his mind.

"You're faster." Naruto's clone admitted, "But I didn't think about weights, from what I know, they're only really useful if you want to learn how to channel chakra continuously."

"That is one use." Lee agreed, "Gai-sensei gave me the weights with two purposes in mind, to increase my stamina and reserves by channeling chakra into them… and to slowly wean away the use of chakra to support their mass. At the moment I hardly use any chakra at all to hold their weight as I walk. It is all muscle, Naruto-san. However, the channeling the chakra down there constantly to help with the weight reduces my ability to effectively use it to enhance my other attacks."

"That's… really, really cool." Naruto chuckled weakly, "You know, you're a really scary guy, Lee."

"Thank you." Lee grinned, "Now, I believe I was winning."

Lee sped up again, and quickly punched the clone that was speaking, making it disappear, but didn't seem very surprised that it wasn't the real Naruto. The destruction of clones continued, and Naruto knew he had to come up with something soon, or Lee would beat him.

He saw only one route open. Naruto would have to damage him, badly.

Naruto waited for his moment, watching quietly as Lee decimated another attack squad of bunshin, then leaping over another clone- that was his moment. The blond haired genin jumped out of the crowd of yellow and red, and sped to his airborne and relatively immobile opponent.

If Lee's taijutsu had grown clumsy on the ground it was worse in midair, much as Naruto expected. Lee tried an awkward chopping kick, and Naruto twisted to reduce damage and take it in the shoulder, he didn't disappear to Lee's increased dismay, this was his real opponent.

Naruto's hidden kunai flashed, and he grimaced as Lee cried out in pain, the blond pushed away from Lee as the other boy tumbled to the ground landing on all fours, then moved to grasp his injured calf.

Naruto watched stonily as Lee checked the wound, it was deep, Naruto had made sure of it.

"I'm sorry." Naruto sighed, "I didn't know what else to do."

Lee grimaced as he held his palm tightly against the bleeding wound, "We do what we must, for we are ninja."

To Naruto's surprise and shock, Lee began to stand, although he was very shaky. The boy's wound now bled freely, and Lee made no attempt to ebb the flow.

"Like you, Naruto." Lee continued, squeezing his eyes shut, "I will do as I must to win!"

"You can't keep fighting like tha-" Naruto started, but was interrupted by the massive wave of chakra that Lee let off suddenly. Naruto watched in morbid fascination as the genin started expel huge excesses of chakra, at least as much as Naruto ever had released at once before.

"First Gate…" Lee muttered, "Open!"

But it didn't stop there, Lee continued, and Naruto realized that this was far from over.

"Heal Gate…" Lee's voice still fierce, "Open!"

The audience was captivated as well; sitting at the edge of their seats. Genma was covering his face as the chakra rolled over him, only growing stronger. What the hell was this kid?

"L**if**e **G**a**te**...! O**PEN**!" Lee's voice grew deeper, bulging veins appearing on his forehead, his eyes glowing eerily white.

"Gai…" Kakashi was growing worried about his student now, "How many can he open! Why would you teach him something like this?"

Gai was silent. His face was serious, and his eyes never moving from the fight.

"**PAIN- GATE…!"** Lee was screaming now, his face turning earth red, eyes completely white, **"OPEN!"**

Naruto knew he only had one option now, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A multitude of clones joined him, all equally mesmerized by Lee's transformation.

Lee roared, the chakra pulsed and he strained to speak now, **"LIMIT GATE!"** His voice was guttural, deep, and furious with power, **"OPEN…!"**

The chakra had exceeded palpable, it was _suffocating_. Naruto wasn't scared, because it wasn't Lee's intent to scare him. But every instinct and every fiber of his being told him there was only one option open to him.

Run.

"**NAR-U-TO!"**

Lee stared out into the scores of frozen bunshin, his face tensed and then he vanished. The clones blinked, the merchants and feudal lords blinked, the genin in the crowd blinked, as did the Chuunin, and the most of the Jounin blinked too.

Only the Hokage and his 'guest' easily followed Lee's movements to his next location, in the center of Naruto's clones. Before the copies could even start to turn, Lee let out another roar, drawing everyone's attention and simply seemed to vanish again, and the clones began to vanish as well.

Lee decimated them all, there were no carefully laid traps, no jutsu sent at the boy… there wasn't _time_. Most of the clones didn't have a chance to blink again before Lee was on top of them, and they were no more. There seemed to be no stopping the rampaging genin from defeating his opponent. He had far exceeded anything that Naruto's eyes could follow.

Yet Naruto wasn't beaten. Clones kept appearing for Lee to destroy, every ten that went, twenty took their place. Over and over, cycling, and through the haze of power Lee realized he had made a very foolish mistake.

Naruto wasn't an idiot. He had seen the result of this trick in the Forest of Death, he had spoken with Kakashi and Jiraiya about it, what it could do… for a short amount of time. He hadn't known it could extend to _this _level, but the technique for fighting it was the same. Buy time, stay hidden, keep forming Kage Bunshin.

Yes, Naruto liked fair fights; he loved to fight toe to toe with his opponents, testing his burgeoning skills against their own. But Naruto knew when he was beat, and Lee had him more than beat… the boy had him crushed. But it wasn't always the fastest or strongest that won, a lot of times it was the smartest.

Naruto _was _smart. So he won.

Lee slowed, his power faded, his wound began to ache again. The second Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha collapsed to his knees, panting heavily, pained greatly from his efforts.

Naruto waited a few seconds, and then dismissed the Henge that allowed him to blend into the stone gray walls of the arena. His remaining bunshin readied themselves just in case, but Lee didn't move from his position on the ground.

Naruto approached his downed opponent, who strained to lift his head to look up at him. Naruto kneeled down to his new friend's level and quietly asked him something.

"Are you okay?"

"I…" Lee coughed, "I am fine, Naruto-san."

"You're stronger than me, Lee." Naruto admitted, "I can't beat you in a straight fight, I'm sorry I had to beat you like this."

Lee grinned weakly, "Thank you… for the… compli…ment…"

The boy's eyelids won the fight against him, and he slipped into unconsciousness. Naruto paused for a moment, checked to see that Lee was still breathing, then stood and turned to face Genma.

"I win." Naruto said simply.

"Yeah." Genma agreed, still staring at Lee in amazement, "You did."

The medics carried the sleeping Lee away, and Naruto wandered off silently to the stairs, a little roughed up, but relatively uninjured against his fight with the Green Beast.

The audience was stone silent, it was the _Chuunin _Exams… this was the first time many of them had ever seen a ninja use his power the way Lee did, Jounin exams were kept in the village and out of the public eye. Ninja at this level simply never had the capacity to fight the way Lee did, Naruto either for that matter, with his hordes of clones and ninjutsu attacks.

The three Chuunin judges were equally speechless; finally Izumo broke the silence, "Holy shit!"

"Izumo!" Natsume automatically scolded, "Watch your language."

"I have to agree." Kotetsu shook his head, "Wow… just wow."

"…Thoughts?" Izumo asked.

"…Holy shit?" Natsume offered.

"Okay," Kotetsu sighed, "That Lee kid is insane. Are we sure Gai didn't just clone himself?"

"Cloned himself then got the clone genetically enhanced is more likely." Natsume responded, "Five gates… a _genin_."

"So promote to Chuunin?" Izumo wondered.

Kotetsu frowned, "He didn't win."

"Uzumaki hid." Natsume pointed out, "He would have won if he didn't."

"No doubt about it, Rock Lee has the strength to maybe become a _Jounin_… even without ninjutsu or genjutsu." Izumo said, "But he doesn't know how to use that power yet. Why did he open all of those gates? It was an all or nothing shot that he didn't need to take."

"Uzumaki had him injured." Kotetsu shrugged, "Maybe he thought it was his only choice."

"It wasn't," Natsume said, normal brain function returning, "Even with one injured leg, he could have tied it up in bandages and kept fighting, Naruto probably wouldn't have kept up with his speed, even injured."

"Maybe that's too much credit to his fighting abilities while wounded." Kotetsu shrugged, "But either way, Rock Lee lost to Uzumaki Naruto, and Naruto walked away a winner in a fight against a guy fighting at speeds higher than most Jounin can even track."

"He walked away," Natsume chuckled weakly, "He didn't even look _injured_."

"He's smart, resourceful, calm in battle, with taijutsu that's easily Chuunin level, chakra reserves that I can't even rank, and ninjutsu that may be higher than Chuunin level." Kotetsu listed, "I'm immediately recommending Uzumaki Naruto for promotion."

"Agreed." Izumo nodded, making the mark on his clipboard, as did the others.

Up in the stands, Gai was crying, "Lee lost!"

"Naruto… won?" Kiba shook his head, "Against _that_?"

Kakashi was smiling in relief, he was extremely proud of his genin, it amazed him that only months ago he had sternly held Naruto back from learning jutsu because he wasn't even academy level in Kakashi's eyes.

That loud idiot in orange clothes was still loud, but now in muted red, and definitely anything but an idiot. He fought Lee and won, and every time the boy had been faced his more of Lee's strength, he simply found a new way to match it. It was simply unreal how much he had seemed to change in that short period of time.

But how much of it was an actual change? Kakashi had to wonder, no genin could simply gain a brain overnight, or over a few months. Naruto was brilliant, composed, and efficient; you couldn't simply _train_ to get these traits. They came with experience, dealing with life as it was thrown at you. What more, Naruto didn't even show any of it in his daily routines, he joked around with his friends, acted the fool, and couldn't seem to wrap his head around anything that wasn't explained to the tiniest detail…

'_How much of it is an act?' _Kakashi simply didn't know where the false façade Naruto put up ended and his real student began. Gai had left to follow Lee to the infirmary, leaving the other Jounin and genin, as well as the rest of the audience still silent, but beginning to speak in hushed murmurs.

"He… beat… Lee…" Tenten had never seen Lee reach this kind of power, she hadn't even seen him ever take off his weights, and she wondered why Gai made Lee keep them on while fighting Neji, the boy could easily blow past his rival if he simply took them off, without even touching the gates.

Five gates… she had only ever seen him open two. Did Lee even _realize _how much stronger he was than Neji? All this time, going around and shouting that even though he was strong, he had never beaten his greatest rival Neji. It always completely diverted attention away from the green clad boy, making him look every bit of an idiot that his outfit encouraged.

People dismissed Lee, hell, _she_ dismissed Lee. Remembering the loud blond idiot that had entered the room for the first exam, laughing like a fool… Naruto hadn't seemed different than Lee, only even weaker and a rookie to boot. Tenten remembered feeling sorry for the kid, as every eye turned to him and his equally noisy teammates and friends.

Naruto had been brash, loud, and stupid all the way through the exam. Tenten could maybe recall four moments when he wasn't. Once when he threatened to fight Neji and herself in the forest if they tried to take their scroll, once when Neji had gravely injured his teammate, one of the only others was when the blond calmly dismissed Temari and mutated her attack into his own, and now against Lee. Did he ever show _fear_? Tenten couldn't remember seeing Naruto afraid or worried, ever.

The other genin were having similar thoughts. Even Sakura and Ino, who had probably seen more of Naruto's skill than anyone else present, hadn't known the true extent of his stamina… really they still didn't, Lee was the one out cold in a bed while Naruto walked away, not even breathing heavily.

"Kiba would like everyone to know that he's glad he's out." Kiba joked weakly, and no one responded, not even Akamaru.

"…" Shino was _very _glad that he didn't keep trying to fight Naruto, or have to fight Lee.

Hinata… was strangely comforted by the fact that she had had no chance against Lee. There was nothing she could have done to ever be ready to beat her cousin's teammate, and although she was still very shell shocked by the fight, she was extremely proud of Naruto, who had exceeded everything even _she _thought he could be.

Naruto climbed the stairwell slowly, more out of shock from the previous fight than anything else. Naruto knew that he had a lot of chakra, yet the chakra Lee had pulled out seemed to dwarf even his monster reserves. Naruto knew Lee suffered great physical damage because of it, but that didn't take away from the feeling of being absolutely dominated. It didn't take away the fact that if he had tried to fight Lee head on, he would have gotten his face bashed in, and could have easily died. Lee didn't exactly seem stable in that state, and Naruto wasn't sure what would happen if Lee had struck him in the head… could Kyuubi heal brain damage?

He had won, losing some chakra, but not much… yeah, he made a lot of clones, but Lee took care of them so fast that it was like regurgitating the same clones over and over, using chakra he got back from them being dismissed.

Naruto had been dominated in fights before, Jiraiya had made him grown accustomed to the fact that he couldn't win by charging an opponent who was stronger than him head on. It just never ended up well for him, and he had stopped after the third harsh beating. The difference was that Jiraiya was one of the Sannin… Lee was a _genin_. But Lee had moved faster than Jiraiya had in their fights. Jiraiya wasn't moving his fastest, Naruto was sure of that… but still, it was just unreal.

It made Naruto doubt himself. Lee had a year of experience over him true… but he didn't have the Kyuubi healing him every time he trained, making him ready to go the very next day. Naruto knew how it felt to train hard without near instant healing, it hurt… a lot. Lee did that every day, and it seemed like he trained even harder than Naruto. Even with kage level reserves, and above average on nearly all other skills, Lee would have destroyed him with pure taijutsu. The boy could have _died_, just to beat Naruto.

That kind of dedication… Naruto thought he was dedicated, that he trained hard… but Lee… a kid who had so much against him, holding him back, keeping him down… he _excelled_. More than that, he wasn't cocky like Neji, Sasuke, or even Naruto himself. He didn't think highly of himself, he praised others, and lived and fought with honor.

Naruto didn't fight with honor, he fought to win.

_Run._

No, he didn't even fight, that was too much praise. He ran away and let Lee wear himself out and run himself down, then Naruto stepped out, unscathed and the winner. It really shouldn't make him feel bad, he was a ninja, it wasn't about being the strongest. The Chuunin Exams were just another mission. Proving his worth as a ninja, not as a powerful fighter, would advance him.

So why did it feel so wrong?

101010

***I got this from Perfect Lionheart's Chuunin Exam Day, what can I say? I really like the quote, it makes sense to me... what I didnt particularly care for was the unrepentant Kakashi bashing that followed, lol. I just think all the bashing ruins the fic, amongst other things. Still Lionheart has to be given props for a lot of things, this quote is one of them.**

**Jutsu Translation List**

**Renkuudan: Drilling Air Projectile, an A-rank technique that at its lowest level (the level Naruto currently uses it) creates a sweeping windstorm designed to overtake and blow away one's opponent. At a higher level, where the user can better control the amount of wind they inhale, they can section off the attack into several large pressurized bullets of air, similar to Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu, but much larger and damaging. **

**Uh, not much to say here I guess. Naruto feels guilty for beating Lee like he did, but make no mistake, if he had another chance he would make the same decision, because it's the only logical one barring drawing on Kyuubi's chakra, something that Naruto doesn't even consider a possibility, especially for something as trivial as an exam.**

**Its pretty obvious that Naruto is going to get promoted, he deserves it. Does Lee deserve it…? Well I've always thought Lee's biggest problem was the fact that he relied on the Gates too much to finish a fight. Maybe it was justified in the anime that he needed it against Gaara, but what about against the Sound team in the forest? Why the hell would he use an attack that can extremely damage/kill one opponent and leave himself completely vulnerable against the other two? Did he somehow miscount how many people he was fighting? I think Lee just lacks the sense at this point to know how to correctly use his strengths.**

**Even if he didn't use the gates, he was pretty much going to lose. The damage to his leg would have slowed him greatly, the clones' traps and attacks would have been much more effective and Naruto would eventually score more blows against him until Lee went down.**

**Alright, that said… hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm basically going to be up studying for a lot of the night with my study group for an organic chem exam tomorrow, which is why this chapter didn't also feature Sasuke and Gaara's fight along with the invasion's beginning… so I'll probably need some time to rest afterwards before I can start writing again.**


	25. The Invasion Begins

**Disclaimer: All this talk of Naruto is making me crave sushi… I don't own sushi or Naruto unfortunately, but that may change with the sushi part.**

**Hey everyone, wasn't sure when I was gonna get this out, but it basically typed itself. Broke 500 reviews last chapter, which is cool… you guys are great. Finding it hard to type up an author note, my brain keeps straying towards studying, so I'm gonna go do that now…**

**This chapter probably would have been out this morning, but I didn't finish editing it before I had to go to class, sorry :(.**

101010

_As we burn, pretending to fight it,__  
__Everyone learns faster on fire,__  
__Things took a turn, lost all desire.__  
__You live and you burn.__  
__You live and..._

_Like hell we are anxiously waiting.__  
__Like hell burning silently strong.__  
__Somehow we fell down by the wayside,__  
__And somehow this hell is home,__  
__Right now, this hell is my home._

Burn – Alkaline Trio

101010

Naruto didn't meet Sasuke or Gaara on the stairs while returning up from his fight with Lee; they were still in the contestant box. Naruto entered silently, there had been over a hundred genin in the beginning of the exams, ten of them in the start of the finals, and now there were only three others in this horrible test.

Aiko was staring at him, openly shocked, like she was seeing him for the first time.

Gaara had turned to stare almost hungrily at his face; Naruto ignored the fierce killing intent that joined that look.

Sasuke was… smiling. Naruto blinked, was he seeing things? No, Sasuke was definitely smiling.

"Your face might stick that way if you keep it up." Naruto joked weakly, his mouth twitching into its own smile.

"Heh." Sasuke's smile only widened, "Thanks Naruto, you've ensured that I'm going to win this."

"You think?" Naruto asked, interested.

"Yup. I couldn't beat Lee." Sasuke admitted, "But I can beat you. So I win."

"That easy huh?" Naruto grinned, feeling a little bit more like himself.

"Yes." Sasuke replied simply.

Gaara growled, drawing attention back to himself, the Team 7 genin shifted their attention to the unstable boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke… I will kill you." Gaara declared hoarsely, before disappearing in a swirl of sand, heading for the arena floor.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged indifferently, before preparing to leap over the viewing ledge to meet Gaara.

Aiko grabbed his wrist, "Be careful, Sasuke." Her voice was serious, scared. She wasn't used to tossing killer intent off like Naruto, or even Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at his sister's firm grip, he looked up at her, completely serious, "Aiko-neechan… you've forgotten something."

Aiko looked at him questioningly, while Naruto looked on curiously. Sasuke gently removed his sister's hand from his wrist… and smirked.

"I'm _Sasuke_."

With that parting reminder, Sasuke jumped out, running down the wall sticking with chakra. The whispering audience seemed to wake up, and they began to talk excitedly again as Sasuke appeared.

"Showoff." Naruto muttered, but he was grinning widely now, Sasuke could be funny if he wanted to.

"He better not die." Aiko shook her head, her shortened hair shifting too, but she was smiling as well.

Sasuke was now facing his opponent down on the field, the boy's face was passive, but Sasuke knew that just hid the killer underneath… Gaara was dangerous.

Genma glanced at both, still a bit shaken from watching the last fight, "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara… begin!"

Neither moved, Sasuke felt like talking a bit first.

"So… it's going to be hard to top that last fight, huh?"

Gaara said nothing, Sasuke scowled, "You know, you're pretty weird."

If Sasuke hadn't heard the Sand ninja speak before, he would swear he was a mute.

"So, I've been debating if you're actually a hidden Jounin." Sasuke continued, "You know, to challenge me… because everyone else is pretty weak. Except maybe Naruto-baka."

There, a spark in his eye when Sasuke mentioned Naruto. Gaara _was _listening, it was a bit annoying that he didn't show anything until Sasuke mentioned his blond teammate, but then again Naruto had just beaten a shinobi that could only be described as godlike.

"I will _end_ him." Gaara growled, "After I kill you. I will prove my existence..."

"You're confident." Sasuke's voice lost its hint of playfulness, his eyes turned red as he activated the Sharingan, "But you won't even get to _see _Naruto."

With that, Sasuke was done talking. He blurred and Gaara's eyes widened as he appeared behind the red haired ninja, sending a punch flying faster than the sand barrier could block. It connected heavily with Gaara's head, and he went flying forwards.

Sasuke pumped his legs again, following Gaara and attacking again with another punch. He wasn't as strong as Naruto or as fast as Lee, but he was no pushover and he could keep this speed and pace for awhile. Neji had worn him down a bit, but he could do this, he could _win_.

He _would _win, Gaara was going down. Then he would rest, come back, and beat Naruto.

"Hah!" Sasuke yelled, kicking Gaara straight up in the air, and the boy flew up in surprise. There was simply no resistance from the Sand-nin at all, he was too used to letting his sand do all of the work. Sasuke smirked; time to perform a move he'd been itching to use in public since fighting Lee.

Sakura gaped, "That move…"

Kakashi nodded, "It is very similar to Lee's Lotus attack."

Naruto grimaced at the phantom pain in his gut; he knew this move all too well… probably one of Sasuke's most damaging physical attacks. Not surprising since the boy admitted getting the meat of its concept from Lee.

Sasuke quickly got above the airborne Gaara, flipping around and building speed, delivering a devastating drop kick to Gaara's midsection. The red haired nin gasped in pain and surprise as he was sent straight back into the ground.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke announced, landing next to his downed opponent, whose sand was weakly swirling around him, unable to catch up with Sasuke and protect its owner.

Sasuke smiled, hiding his slight fatigue, it wasn't easy to keep those speeds to get past Gaara's sand defense but he would be able to keep it up long enough to win.

"I'll…" Gaara growled, "I'll… KILL YOU!"

Gaara rose, and Sasuke scowled as he spotted the chipping sand armor, slowly reforming. He was really beginning to hate Gaara's sand defenses, they seemed impenetrable.

Gaara didn't give him any more time to think, the insane ninja sent waves of sand at him, trying to trap and kill him. But the sand was simply too slow, even Shikamaru had been able to outrun it for awhile, and Sasuke was even faster.

But Gaara didn't slow at all, and Sasuke realized he was really fighting someone who was could keep going for a long time. His Sharingan could estimate reserves, even though he couldn't see as well as someone with Byakugan. Gaara's reserves were large, much larger than any normal genin; the only person that Sasuke had ever seen with more was Naruto, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. Even Kakashi's reserves weren't as large as Gaara's.

They weren't as large as Naruto's, but it was obvious that Gaara was built for stamina, wearing his opponents down while they burned through their reserves to just keep out of the way of his sand. Sasuke's biggest problem was that he knew what he had to do, but trapping Gaara was harder than it looked even though he remained basically completely still. Sasuke's plan needed utmost precision or it would fail.

He needed a distraction, and with a smirk, he knew how he could make one. Casually, he tossed an exploding tagged kunai at Gaara, but the other genin was ready for this move, Gaara quickly put up a sand barrier to block the incoming explosion. Completely shielded, Gaara weathered the explosion easily, moving his sand away unscathed to growl at Sasuke.

"Is this it?" Gaara asked, "Is this the extent of your power?"

"Come and find out." Sasuke replied.

Gaara sent his sand out again, cautiously keeping some near just in case, despite the bloodlust pounding in his head, demanding for the Uchiha's blood. Gaara was completely focused on trying to trap the other genin with his sand, and crush the life out of him.

Suddenly when his sand was as far away as Sasuke could possibly pull it, the Uchiha reversed directions and charged the Sand ninja. Gaara quickly formed a sand bunshin to meet the attack, and Sasuke was surprised for a moment, but he plowed straight through it, that wouldn't be enough to distract him. The Uchiha bodily slammed into Gaara, sending him flying and landing exactly where he wanted him to… perfect.

Aiko was good with wires, but Sasuke was the one who had taught her much of what she knew about using them. As Gaara began to rise, Sasuke tugged on the wires he had thrown out in that direction earlier during his distraction using the explosive tag. The wires responded readily to his chakra and wrapped around Gaara and pin him to the nearest tree. The surprised Sand ninja struggled, trying to pull out from the wires, his sand streaming around him helplessly.

"Give up?" Sasuke was still smirking at his trapped opponent, he was victorious, and he wouldn't even waste too much chakra to end this.

"This means nothing!" Gaara replied hotly, "My sand will still kill you!" To prove his point, sand started pouring around the wires that held him, moving towards the immobile Sasuke, who couldn't dodge and hold Gaara at the same time.

Sasuke didn't look worried however.

"Hn." The Uchiha formed quick seals, wire held in his teeth, he pulled out as much chakra as he could spare for the jutsu.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed, releasing the huge stream of flame, running it through the wires at Gaara. The sand that the other ninja had sent instantly turned to glass under the intense heat as it ceased its movement to his opponent.

With wide eyes, Gaara watched as the burning inferno approached him, seeming to grow larger, he pulled whatever sand he had left around him in a desperate attempt to protect himself-

The attack hit, and Gaara screamed in pain, his sand may protect him against the flames, but the _heat _was killing him alone, he had never felt any sort of pain... it was unbearable.

Gaara literally shrieked, he had never felt pain in his life because of his sand armor and sand barrier; this was beyond any punch or kick he took during the fights, or even Shikamaru's explosive tag attack. It hurt so much; he just wanted it to end… the pain was so great it felt like his nerve endings were being set on fire, and it felt like his skin was melting off his body…

Finally, it did. Sasuke panted from the effort, his throat slightly scorched from the attack. The Leaf genin loosened his taunt grip on the wires, staring at the smoky area where Gaara had been trapped. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke got his first clear view of his opponent since he started the attack.

Glass, that was what he saw. Gaara's outer sand defense seemed to have turned completely into white hot glass, and the boy himself… Sasuke squinted, Gaara was immobile, and he was shining as well… as if covered by a layer of glass.

The sand armor, Sasuke realized, it had protected Gaara from getting burned, but it too had turned to glass under the intense flame. The heat alone had seemed to have defeated Gaara.

Then Gaara twitched.

Sasuke groaned, why couldn't he just stay down?

But Gaara didn't get up, instead his whispered, so quietly that Sasuke almost couldn't catch it, "This feeling… what is this feeling… it hurts… it hurts… IT HURTS!"

The glass began to break off as Gaara thrashed around wildly, and Sasuke watched in amazement as chakra began to pour off the other genin, and the glass was converted back to sand before his eyes.

"What the hell…?" Sasuke muttered in shock, glass couldn't simply turn back into sand… what was going on?

Suddenly Gaara stopped thrashing, Sasuke could see that he was blistered and red from the heat of his attack, and he seemed to collapse.

Before Sasuke could triumphantly ask Genma to call the match, an explosion rocked the stadium and he was jarred to his knees. Sasuke watched as Gaara's siblings came down and collected him, hopping through a hole in the arena wall and leaving without glancing back. Sasuke suddenly felt sleepy… but he recognized what was happening, as white feathers streamed down from nowhere.

"Kai." He said, easily dismissing the weak genjutsu, Genma also dismissed the technique, staring after Gaara.

"An attack..." Genma muttered grimly.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded, it wasn't just them, the whole stadium was being put to sleep by the genjutsu, and the explosion had been where the Hokage and Kazekage were sitting, Sasuke couldn't see through the smoke yet.

"We're being invaded." Genma replied, eyes scanning around as his voice took an angry note, losing all traces of idleness. The stadium was suddenly being overrun with Sound and Sand ninja, some appearing in the audience, where they had been in disguise.

"Invaded? What about the match?" Sasuke asked, a bit childishly, he was winning!

Genma glanced at him in disbelief, "The Exams are over now, go after Gaara. Catch him, kill him. Consider it your mission."

Sasuke opened his mouth, then closed it, he didn't argue. Instead he turned to leap after Gaara and his siblings. Before he could even jump, a huge Sand ninja, who Sasuke recognized as the Jounin instructor for the Sand team blocked his path. Then Genma was there, deflecting the man's attack.

"Go!" Genma ordered.

Sasuke listened and left, leaping up the stadium wall and following the Sand siblings out of the stadium.

Naruto had dismissed the genjutsu easily, and watched Sasuke leave, calmly assessing the situation, his mind furiously working at the possibilities of what was going on. The Sand and Sound were attacking; he realized angrily, his mind reflecting what that meant for him and his village. They had invited them in and now the bastards were _invading_. Naruto's fury built as he realized they had been betrayed by their allies.

His _friends _were here. Enemy ninja were swarming around the Leaf-nin attacking them in earnest. His friends were among this crowd, they could die. Naruto's hands tightened on the railing, he could _not _let that happen.

"Naruto!" Aiko shook his arm, "Listen, what's going-?"

"Quiet." Naruto ordered calmly, it was a command, but not an angry one. Still Aiko stepped back, surprised. Naruto's voice had… changed; it was completely removed from his normal cheerful tone. He sounded… serious.

Naruto turned to her, "We have to get to Kakashi-sensei and the others, we'll make sure they're okay."

"O-Okay." Aiko managed, Naruto's eyes… they were like shards of blue ice, calm yet determined.

Naruto grabbed his immobile teammate by the arm and firmly led her towards the door to the stairs, then up to the spectator's area and stands. Almost immediately they were met by enemy ninja, a mix of Sound and Sand.

"Two tired little Leaf genin." The closest, a female Sound-nin taunted, "This will be fun."

Naruto did something he had never done before; he didn't give them the chance to surrender.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto thundered, and over five hundred clones overtook the stadium, all enraged and armed to the teeth with cloned weapons.

The Sound and Sand ninja gaped, but Naruto didn't stop. He held Aiko close to him and slashed his arm outwards, sending a single furious blade of wind into the nearby group of ninja, the attack ripped through the stands and tore through their frozen opponents, hacking off limbs and cutting straight through the torso of one surprised kunoichi.

Through the whirlwind of thoughts pumping through his mind, Naruto grimly realized that Sound ninja wasn't going to get up ever again. He had killed her.

"Naruto," Aiko whimpered, trying to detach from his painful grip on her arm, "You're hurting me, let go."

Naruto blinked, and slowly let go, "I'm sorry. But we have to get to sensei now."

"But Sasuke is-" Aiko started, Naruto cut her off.

"Sasuke can take care of himself for now, we have to get to sensei and see what he wants us to do."

Aiko nodded numbly, and followed Naruto who sprinted calmly through the chaos. The Sound and Sand-nin fought side by side against the determined Leaf ninja who were assisted by the hundreds of clones Naruto had made.

While it was true Kage Bunshin could only take a hit before being destroyed, Naruto's clones had unconsciously been trained by Naruto in fighting enemies en masse. They knew how to shift around, avoid each other, think up strategies on the fly, all while using Naruto's reserves sparingly, making good use of the cloned weapons and equipment that the technique also provided. It simply made them extremely dangerous, especially to distracted enemies who also had to deal with the other Leaf ninja.

Leaf Chuunin fought together in little knots, watching each other's backs and making sure to never leave a teammate unguarded. Leaf Jounin flanked their Chuunin comrades, shifting from group to group, launching powerful jutsu at their enemies. Naruto had even seen a few very powerful wind attacks getting tossed around, although the Sand ninja seemed a lot more adept at those than their Leaf opponents.

Leaf ANBU flashed in and out of hiding, solitary figures that appeared, killed silently, and then disappeared back into the shadows, slaughtering their opponents before they even knew they were in a fight.

Naruto pushed through it all, Aiko still shell shocked by his side. Naruto protected her as best as he could but was getting more annoyed by the second. This wasn't her first battle with enemy ninja; she should be fine by now, helping him, not hindering their progress.

"Get it together!" Naruto commanded and Aiko jumped at his voice for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I mean it!" Naruto said, while flashing his kunai out and extending it with wind chakra to lengthen its reach, dispersing the low level wind technique that was sent at them and cutting down the offending Sand ninja, who went down with a pained gasp.

Aiko gathered herself shakily, and armed with her own kunai, began to help him defeat any oncoming ninja that Naruto and the clones he had with him faced. Soon they were able to pull away from the biggest battles, sticking to the outer walls and heading to where their teacher and friends had been sitting.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called, and the man turned after he almost lazily cut through a nearby Sound ninja.

"Naruto." Kakashi greeted, "You have blood in your hair."

"What do we do sensei?" Aiko asked frantically, "Sasuke went after Gaara and his siblings!"

Kakashi wasn't the only one fighting, Maito Gai had returned and was pounding the enemy ninja into the ground, there was an obvious reason why he could call himself an Elite Jounin and Kakashi's rival. The man was much like Lee, a force of nature who could speed around attacks like they weren't even there, fighting with only taijutsu.

Naruto realized he was moving at least as fast as Lee without his weights, but Gai's taijutsu was still perfect, flawless, something that Lee was not capable of at that speed.

"How are the injured genin, Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked, Gai gave him a pinging smile.

"They will be fine, Naruto! Hiashi-sama and the medics are protecting them!"

Naruto nodded, Kurenai and Asuma were fighting alongside their genin teams, and Team 10 was in form. Ino and Shikamaru caught their opponents in their clan techniques while Chouji and Asuma took them out.

Kurenai was slipping around her own opponents, protecting her team when necessary, trapping the Sound and Sand ninja in genjutsu and slitting their throats without a second thought. Hinata seemed to be struggling a bit, still weak from her battle with Lee, but Shino and Kiba doggedly protected her from any harm, Kiba was especially lethal with Akamaru at his side.

Tenten was the only one still there from Team Gai, her teammates in the infirmary, but that didn't stop her. She was fresh and still sharp even after a month's break. Naruto watched in awe as she twirled into the air and released hundreds of weapons at once, sending them straight into the enemy's main contingency, piercing the ninja that were hit with pinpoint accuracy.

Sakura was fighting alongside Team 10, and Naruto could see that her form was bloody, and most wasn't her own judging by the stained kunai in her hands along with her fierce speed. Sakura had _killed_ today, and it saddened Naruto beyond belief. This was still the kind and sometimes annoying girl he had affectionately called friend for months now. Her innocence was gone, she would not die unstained like Haku had… no pure white snow would fall for her heart. It made Naruto furious, Sakura may not be physically hurt, but she had been damaged in a way that Naruto didn't even want to consider, it hadn't been a possibility in his mind, not for _his _friends.

Sakura had killed… she had become a true ninja.

Kakashi finished thinking, "Kurenai, Asuma, can I borrow a few of your genin?"

Asuma grinned, "As long as it's not for anything-" He lashed a chakra blade out, cutting a Sand-nin's head off before she could complete her jutsu, "Perverted!" The man finished, whirling off to the next one. Kurenai nodded her assent, wiping the blood away from her face with a quick swipe.

"Alright." Kakashi said, completely serious, "Listen up, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Aiko, Hinata, Shikamaru. Consider this an A-rank mission. You will follow Uchiha Sasuke and assist him in taking down the Sand team. Be aware that these genin are extremely dangerous. Kiba, can you track Sasuke between yourself and Akamaru?"

Kiba nodded.

"Sensei we can't-" Aiko started, and Kakashi suddenly looked at her in a way he never had before, he looked furious.

"Do _not _question my orders, Aiko! Do it, all of you, GO!"

Aiko gulped and moved away from her irate sensei, Naruto just nodded, mind perfectly steeled and ready.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted, cutting the nearest wall of the arena with a wind attack, forming a jagged hole.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grimaced, but broke away and followed, "Stay safe, Ino, Chouji."

"Got it!" Chouji saluted, preparing to plow through another trapped enemy, "Rollrollrollrollroll!"

Ino nodded as well, and glanced at Naruto who had that look in his eyes again, the one she had seen when he had spoken to Neji after he had hurt Sakura in the prelims. It was absolute resolve, calm, and no fear.

"Protect Hinata." Shino stated, glancing at Kiba as his bugs overtook two screaming Sound ninja.

Kiba nodded, his features set in furious stone, "I will. I promise."

"Go Kiba." Kurenai ordered, "You too, Hinata."

"Y-Yes." Hinata stuttered, but her face was determined as well.

"Team," Naruto said, and they all lined up, "Let's go help Sasuke!"

The six genin leapt through the hole and into the trees, speeding in the direction they knew their Uchiha friend was in, leaving their competent teams and teachers behind to deal with the arena.

Several ANBU worked furiously to break through the purple barrier that was separating the Hokage from them; the old man was trapped in pitched battle with Orochimaru, the rogue Sannin. The man had snuck in under the guise of the Kazekage, and attacked their beloved leader.

The old man however was holding his own for now, it seemed. It was truly a Kage level battle behind the barrier, as both used techniques easily A-ranked or higher to try and inflict the maximum damage to each other.

Outside the arena, fights were breaking out through the entire village as Sand and Sound ninja swarmed in from the outer walls, which were crushed and broken as huge three headed snakes crashed through, summons courtesy of Orochimaru, powered by his Sound ninja.

Two villages against one, it should have been a massacre. But the Leaf ninja were protecting their homes, they knew the streets better than their opponents, and used that to their advantage. The snakes would have overwhelmed them however, except they were met and flattened by a very annoyed Jiraiya and his toad summon.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Ibiki cried, relieved that he had _not _been killed by a huge summoned snake.

"Hmph." Jiraiya sighed, "I was doing some good research too."

Jiraiya actually had been off to see Naruto fight, but… well, the hot springs were just too tempting to resist. Unfortunately, when the village was attacked the snakes had destroyed the hot springs resort and spa.

It could not be forgiven. Jiraiya would kill them all for that.

Naruto's clones hadn't all remained in the stadium; almost half of them had spread out into the village, helping where they could. Smart as they were, they could do little against their enemies without such distracters as their Leaf comrades, but more than once groups of them had been able to catch their foes off balance and save multiple villagers or Leaf ninja from certain death. They knew villagers were supposed to head for Hokage mountain during an attack, so that was where they lead any of the ones they found, searching for Leaf ninja along the way to help them in the task. In between all of his clones, Naruto was able to lead scores of villagers and their families to the monument, or at least to another Leaf-nin who could.

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke had slowly been gaining ground on his fleeing opponents, who seemed determined to get as far away from Konoha as possible. Sasuke would have caught up quicker, but he was pacing himself, the last thing he needed was to meet three relatively skilled ninja with no reserves left to fight them. The most annoying thing was the stupid little traps they tried to set up to catch him, as if that would work after constantly battling Naruto, the forest trap master.

It took awhile, but he caught them outside a little glade, four or five miles from the walls of Konoha.

"Hey." Sasuke commanded, leaping in front of their paths, "Stop running and surrender."

Kankuro glanced at the still unconscious Gaara, before saying, "Get out of the way, or we'll kill you!"

"Hn." Sasuke was unimpressed, "Are you trying to use killing intent? Pretty weak, no wonder you let your little brother do all the work… I've been ordered to kill him, get out of the way and I won't kill you as well."

"I don't think so-" Temari began, beginning to pull out her fan, but Kankuro stopped her.

"Kankuro!" Temari muttered furiously, as her brother held her wrist firmly, "What are you doing?"

"Temari." Kankuro's voice was completely serious, "Take Gaara and leave, I'll hold this guy off."

"But-!"

"No!" Kankuro shook his head furiously, "You're faster, get Gaara somewhere safe and let him recover so he can transform and carry out the plan!"

Sasuke listened to the argument with interest. Transform? Plan? There was more here than he understood at the moment. The Uchiha pulled out a kunai and the siblings tensed.

"Go!" Kankuro yelled, pulling his puppet Karasu off of his back. Temari didn't argue anymore, taking off with Gaara on her back.

Sasuke watched them go, disinterested, "Do you really think you can beat me? You couldn't even handle Kiba in the prelims… and I'm way stronger than him."

"We'll see about that." Kankuro retorted, releasing Karasu from his bindings fully to reveal the scarecrow puppet in all of its glory.

Sasuke was still unimpressed, "I guess I have to kill you too."

101010

Sasuke's comrades were quickly gaining on his location, but Kiba growled as his nose detected a new problem. The light breeze had the distinct tinge of blood, sweat, and metal in it.

"Hinata, check with your Byakugan, I think someone is following us… it might be a group."

Hinata did, and gasped, "Y-You're r-right… there a-are e-eight... no, n-nine…? O-one is f-following behind."

Shikamaru grimaced, "That's not good. Speed?"

"C-Chuunin." Hinata estimated, "B-But some may b-be higher."

"Chuunin and maybe Jounin." Naruto sighed, "I can set some traps and leave clones behind, but some will get through no matter what."

"Do it for now." Shikamaru nodded, "The less that catch up, the better."

Naruto nodded and created twenty clones and began to give orders, splitting them up to make multiple traps to catch their pursuers.

"What do we do when they catch up?" Aiko asked.

"Hinata will keep us up to date on how many there are." Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, "I hope you made sure those traps won't just _catch _them, Naruto."

Naruto didn't respond, but he _had_ made sure.

The group continued on, Hinata kept her Byakugan active, despite the fact it was eating away at her reserves steadily, and gave them updates.

"F-Four down." Hinata whispered, "Th-The others are g-gaining. W-Wait, two m-more, N-Naruto-kun's clones assaulted t-them."

Naruto grimaced as his clones were destroyed and he got the memories, "Those traps were no joke, two that made it through are injured, two are pretty bad, the third seems alright… I think he was the backup."

"I'll stay behind and catch them." Shikamaru volunteered, "But I need help to do it, a distraction."

Hinata volunteered, but Kiba shot that down immediately.

"I told Shino I would protect you." Kiba insisted, "You're not staying behind."

"I'll stay." Aiko volunteered, if Kiba didn't want to leave Hinata it wouldn't leave much choices left, other than her or Sakura.

Shikamaru grimaced, "I'd rather not involve any girls…"

"Sexist." Sakura muttered, disgusted with Shikamaru, who just shrugged, he was what he was.

Kiba thought for a moment, "Then I'll stay behind, once we've killed them… we'll catch up."

Naruto pretended that his friend hadn't just callously said that and reluctantly nodded, "Alright, that sounds like the best idea. Hinata-chan, can you see Sasuke ahead?"

"Y-Yes, h-he is f-fighting someone."

"Then we should go save him before he hurts himself." Naruto suggested, nodding to Kiba and Shikamaru, "Good luck guys."

Naruto, Aiko, Sakura, and Hinata left the two other boys behind, heading in the direction that Hinata informed them that Sasuke was in.

Kiba stayed out in the open while Shikamaru stayed hidden. After about five minutes, the three ninja caught up, and they were pissed. They were injured as Naruto had said, bleeding badly, and all three were Sound ninja.

"You little shit." The lead ninja growled, "Where are your friends? We're going to fucking kill you all."

"You know," Kiba rolled his eyes, "We decimated your numbers pretty easily with traps, its pretty stupid that you still think its okay to just walk up to me when I'm just standing here."

The Sound nin tried to move again, but found that they couldn't.

"Really?" Shikamaru stepped out from the bushes, holding the seal for his Kagemane no Jutsu, "It's still amazing that this works. I thought only genin were stupid, apparently all ninja except me are idiots."

"Hey!" Kiba said, hurt.

Naturally the three Sound ninja were howling vicious obscenities at them, demanding to be let go… and of course they didn't.

"Okay Kiba." Shikamaru grimaced, "Kill them."

Kiba stared down at his kunai, which had drying blood all over it from previous engagements with enemy ninja in the stadium. It had been different, killing ninja then… he didn't think about it, they attacked and he killed them. Now… these three were at his mercy and he couldn't bring himself to just do it.

"Kiba." Shikamaru warned him after a few more seconds, "I can't hold three of them forever."

Akamaru barked questioning, and Kiba took a deep breath… then he knocked each of them out.

"I thought you said you would kill them." Shikamaru glanced at the immobile ninja, "They don't seem very dead."

"Shut up." Kiba muttered darkly, "I couldn't do it, okay?"

"Hmm." Shikamaru shrugged indifferently, "Whatever."

The other genin began to walk off, and Kiba blinked, "Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Er… aren't you going to…?" Kiba gestured helplessly at the downed ninja.

"Kill them?" Shikamaru glanced at the enemies, "…Nah. It's too troublesome. Let's catch up with the others."

Shikamaru began to jump away, and Kiba followed wordlessly, troubled by how hard it had been to simply kill their opponents. Before they could get very far however, an uninjured Sound ninja flew out of nowhere and kicked a surprised Shikamaru, who crashed into a nearby tree.

Kiba stared in surprise, realizing with a groan that this was the real ninja that had been in reserve… he must have gotten out of the range of Hinata's Byakugan, or she miscounted on how many were really down.

Shikamaru grumbled, and rose, "So troublesome…"

"You damn brats," The Sound ninja glared at them, "You got lucky against my teammates, but let's see how you can handle a real fight with a ninja!"

Kiba tensed, and tossed Akamaru a soldier pill. A flare of chakra made him stiffen, but it wasn't coming from his opponent… Kiba shivered, whatever the other genin were facing was way worse than this guy.

"Let's handle this quickly." Shikamaru said, he had also felt the chakra, "Ready, Kiba?"

"Tsuuga!"

101010

**Technique Translation List**

**Shishi Rendan: Lion Combo**

**Ryuuka no Jutsu: Dragon Fire Technique.**

**Naruto killed people this chapter. When the invasion began he had two choices, freeze up and do nothing leaving his friends to fend for themselves, or let go of his reservations about killing and do as much as he possibly could to ensure they all survived. Naruto obviously picked the second choice. I'm sure you all noticed that he was acting completely different than his normal happy self, he does so in the anime as well, but it doesn't mean he has a split personality or anything overly complicated like that. Whenever he's in a fight that means life or death… Naruto will get serious, especially when the things he cares about are on the line, end of story.**

**I think I've been insisting to the people who complained that Naruto wasn't serious enough that he could and would be serious when the situation called for it… well, here you go. Don't think that these kills meant nothing to Naruto, he's caught up in the heat of the moment worrying about his village and friends (not to mention feeling extremely angry that they were betrayed by their allies) so it hasn't caught up to him… make no mistake, it will.**

**Aiko kind of freaks out this chapter, but its more that she's shell shocked than anything else, its one of her problems, she's not very good at reacting to change… well, big changes that she's not prepared for, at least… can't really fault her for that, its not every day your village is invaded and your previous allies are out to kill you.**

**Until next time…**


	26. Fighting a Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hey guys, next chapter. Sorry about the last one, I don't think I've ever made so many stupid mistakes, it definitely could have been better. Struggled to write this one, hope it turned out alright…**

**Anyways, many of you are annoyed that Aiko is so weak… I can't blame you, you guys only get one chapter at a time, you aren't thinking about the big picture. She's thirteen, she has plenty of time and potential to get stronger, and she will get stronger. Some of you seem to understand at least, and most of you are a few steps behind in that regard. Its okay, this story is an epic, it doesn't end here, it ends in some number of years.**

101010

_Sometimes it's best to let go,__  
__Whatever happens__ i__n this lifetime.__  
__So I trust in love,__  
__You have given me__ p__eace of mind._

_I feel so alive,__  
__For the very first time,__  
__I can't deny you,__  
__I feel so alive.__  
__I feel so alive,__  
__For the very first time,__  
__And I think I can fly._

Alive – P.O.D

101010

Naruto slammed his fist into a very surprised Kankuro's face, breaking his connection to his puppet Karasu. The Sand genin was sent stumbling off of the tree branch he had been standing on and towards the forest floor, where he landed in a heap and didn't get up again.

"Wow." Aiko commented weakly, "That was a little _too_ fast. Aren't you supposed to banter first?"

"No time." Naruto replied tersely, "Are you good to go, Sasuke?"

"I _was_ bantering." Sasuke scowled, "Lets go, Temari and Gaara are pretty close."

All six took off, and Aiko asked her brother, "Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look, "Of course I'm alright." His sister looked completely out of it, she was pale and shaking, and she looked like she might throw up any minute. Aiko looked far removed from her usual confident self, instead she seemed almost unsure. Sasuke didn't really understand what was wrong with her, but now wasn't the time with Gaara and Temari so close.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto matched his friend's slowing pace, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine…" Hinata replied, "I-I'm just… l-low on c-chakra."

Naruto grimaced, he didn't think about the fact that Hinata was still probably tired after her fight with Lee, Kakashi didn't either it seemed. Naruto picked up the girl, who let out a very surprised squeak.

"I'll carry you, save your reserves and keep your Byakugan active." Naruto said, unaware of the very red faced girl now on his back, he was focused on the task at hand.

"O-Okay."

Sasuke snorted at the scene, "Alright, how far are we?" Temari couldn't have moved very far away while carrying Gaara, it shouldn't take to long to catch up now.

"Th-They're u-up ahead." Hinata stammered, Naruto's hair was very distracting, it smelled very nice, like-

"There!" Naruto tensed as he spotted them off in the distance, preparing his muscles for the imminent confrontation.

"I got them." Sasuke smirked, and rushed forward away from the group.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called sharply after him, "Don't break formation!"

Sasuke didn't listen; he flipped over Temari and landed in front of her, blocking her from moving on. Temari was frozen, trembling slightly as the Leaf genin surrounded her and Gaara, who was still unconscious.

"Give up." Sasuke ordered Temari, "You're outnumbered."

Temari laid Gaara down and pulled out her fan, warily eying the two boys and four girls that had cornered her. One was the Hyuuga; she seemed the weakest at the moment, lying on the back of the blonde haired Naruto, the one who had beaten her without even throwing a strike. He looked just as determined now as he had before, but this time there was no surrender possible.

"Look," Aiko consoled Temari, "We're just here to capture you, just give up."

"No." Sasuke disagreed, "I've been ordered to kill Gaara. He's part of some plan they have."

"What?" Aiko was shocked, "Why? He hasn't done anything."

"Who told you that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Genma."

Naruto stared at Gaara for a moment, "He's knocked out, he can't do anything. We'll just take him back to the village."

Sasuke glared at Naruto now, "Not now, Naruto! This isn't the time for you to be the fucking good guy. I'm going to kill Gaara, and you better not stop me."

Naruto said nothing.

Sakura shook her head, "Naruto… Sasuke-kun is right, Gaara is dangerous… we have to kill him."

"Everyone agrees then." Sasuke stared at Naruto stonily, "We kill-"

A jolt of killer intent caused Sasuke to break off and turn to look sharply at Gaara, who's sand was swirling, tightening and wrapping around the Sand-nin, warping his figure and transforming him.

"What's he doing?" Sasuke demanded of Temari, who was watching her brother fearfully.

"Look," Temari urged them, "Just run, we should all just run, he'll kill us all!"

"Kill us?" Naruto asked, cautiously looking at Gaara, "How?"

"He has a demon inside of him!" Temari shouted, beginning to panic, "He's going to release it and attack the village! Its part of the plan, we have to get out of the way!"

"A… demon." Sasuke snorted, "You really expect us to believe-?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in alarm, "Get away from him!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, and missed Gaara suddenly leap to his feet, half of his body and head covered in sand, his face half twisted and demonic.

Gaara screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke noticed him now, he swore and dodged away from the sand covered ninja, who moved way faster than Sasuke expected anyone wrapped in half a ton of sand to move.

Temari quickly dashed away to hide while Gaara busied himself trying to kill Sasuke and the rest of the genin, she had to get away before Gaara finished the transformation.

"Aiko, trap him in your wires." Naruto ordered, placing Hinata down onto the tree branch he was standing atop, "Sakura watch Hinata and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"S-Sorry…" Hinata apologized.

"Don't worry." Naruto assured gently, "Deactivate your bloodline and save your energy, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded and did so. Sakura moved to stand by her, nodding to Naruto, "I'll make sure nothing happens to her, Naruto. Help Aiko and Sasuke-kun."

Naruto nodded and took in the situation, Aiko had managed to capture Gaara with her chakra enhanced wires, but the genin was too strong, tugging furiously on the wires, causing Aiko to cry in pain from trying to keep him tied.

"LET GO!" Gaara screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU A-"

Gaara was cut off as Naruto slammed three wind powered blades into his arms and body, hitting the sand, causing lacerations to appear on Gaara's body. Unfortunately, the sand barrier seemed even stronger now, and no damage was done to his actual body, despite the fact that Naruto's attacks should be able to cut through regular sand like nothing.

"Its chakra infused, Naruto." Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and focused on Gaara, who was emanating chakra like nothing he had ever seen, flooding the air with his power and killer intent.

Aiko shivered from it, trying to hold Gaara still was a losing battle; he had broken through half of the seemingly unbreakable wires already.

"Naruto!" She called desperately, "I can't hold on…!"

"Hold him, Aiko!" Sasuke demanded, "Don't let go!"

Naruto grimaced, watching as even more sand surrounded their red haired opponent, completely covering his face and body, giving him a complete monster-ish look. Gaara quickly broke through the rest of the wires like they were made of string, and Aiko hissed, her hands cut up badly from the effort of holding the wire ends.

"Aiko, get back." Naruto ordered, "Sasuke, its time for one of those combos we were talking about last week."

_Hey Sasuke-teme, wouldn't it be totally awesome if we could combine our powers and stuff? We could make some really super cool fire wind jutsu combos!_

Sasuke blinked, when had _Naruto_ start giving orders and sounding serious?

"Alright." Sasuke replied finally, "Let's do it."

Gaara eyed them hungrily, voice completely changed, **"I'll enjoy killing both of you… you will truly prove my existence!"**

"Ready?" Naruto asked curtly, beginning to form seals, precision would be key here.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded, forming his own seals in tandem with his blond teammate.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The powerfully wind jutsu met and enhanced Sasuke's fire jutsu, turning the modestly large fireball into a raging inferno, expanding it into a wall of flame that overtook the shocked Gaara.

Usually, Sasuke's fireballs were powerful, but this was on an entirely different level. The trees of the forest didn't burn; they were instantly razed, disintegrated in the heat and flame of the jutsu.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe, sounding a little more like his usual self, "I didn't think it would be _that_ powerful."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed, squinting to see Gaara, who had seemingly disappeared, "Where is-?"

WHAM. Gaara came down suddenly; landing on the branch that Sasuke had been standing on and swung a massive sand claw, sending a very surprised Uchiha flying into the air, before hitting a nearby tree trunk with a surprised grunt of pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out in alarm, but the Uchiha boy just groaned in pain, falling down to land in a heap on the forest floor.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted fearfully, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke mumbled something incoherently, but didn't move. Gaara hit hard.

Gaara started laughing insanely, half of his sand seemed glazed, like glass… but it was quickly being converted back to sand, much like it had been before in Sasuke's first fight with the Sand-nin.

"**You think I can't dodge?"** Gaara spat, glaring at Naruto suddenly, who stared right back, his mind still wrapping itself around what Temari had said.

A demon, Gaara was letting out his demon. Did that make Gaara like him? A demon container?

…Could he have turned out just like Gaara?

The sand ninja attacked him, sending a wave of sand flying from his arm at the blond, Naruto flipped away, dodging easily before sending back several blades of wind, but Gaara's sand was chakra infused, it resisted his attacks well, too well. Naruto couldn't get through at all. Gaara sent out several sand projectiles in response, and Naruto grimaced and twisted in midair trying to dodge them all, but a few hit him and caused shallow cuts.

"**Sand Shuriken!"** Gaara gleefully called out the name of the attack, sending more and more projectiles at Naruto, who was reduced to dodging the incoming attacks over and over. His clothes were getting torn up from the constant barrage, his jacket was already in tatters and he was bleeding in several places. Finally Gaara's barrage ceased as Naruto ducked behind a tree for cover.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out uncertainly, seeing him struggling, "Should I-?"

"No!" Naruto shook his head vehemently, "Stay out of it, Sakura!"

Gaara turned to glare at Sakura, "**DIE!**"

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed and flew in the way of the attack, desperately forming seals, freeform wasn't going to be quick enough here.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" Naruto poured as much chakra into Fuuton: Daitoppa's much more powerful cousin as possible. The attack met Gaara's sand head on; thankfully stalling it for long enough so Sakura could collect the very tired Hinata and get out of the way. Naruto leapt away as well, and the sand crashed into the branch, breaking it away.

"Get Sasuke and leave, Aiko!" Naruto commanded, fearing for his friends safety, "Get away too, Sakura!"

"We're not going to leave you!" Aiko was trembling from Gaara's waves of killer intent. She was by Sasuke, who was lucid, but looked like he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Pansy." Naruto muttered, referring to Sasuke, "One hit… freaking asshole leaves me with the hard fight!"

Naruto formed his signature half seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Alright!" Naruto pointed to different clones, "You three traps, you three tags, you four on jutsu, you three support me, and the rest of you protect everyone! Get them away from here!"

"YES BOSS!" All the clones move to their different tasks while Gaara watched them gleefully.

"**More to kill! I'll kill all of you! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!"**

"Naruto!" Aiko struggled as several clones held her down and picked her up to her surprise and began to carry her away quickly before she could protest, Sasuke and Hinata got similar treatment, and Sakura punched the clone that tried to touch her on instinct, the others eyed her warily.

"I'm going." Sakura grudgingly to the nearest clone, "I'll kill you if you touch me again!"

"Okay boss lady." The clone responded cautiously, "We believe you. Can we go before boss man gets mad?"

Sakura leapt after the clones that had taken Aiko and the others, leaving Naruto behind with his clones and his insane opponent.

Gaara screamed in anger as multiple jutsu, explosive tags and weapons collided with him, damaging his sand body but nothing harmed him.

Naruto wished that Jiraiya had taught him Rasengan, that could have ripped straight through Gaara's body. For a second Naruto imagined fifteen clones rushing Gaara with that jutsu, and destroying him easily. Whatever, he had to work with what he had.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

His clones were starting to summon battle toads to attack Gaara directly with tongues or swords. Gaara had a lot more problems with the toads, which were skilled with their weapons of choice, but they weren't able to severely injure Gaara either. That damn sand armor was just too tough. Naruto wondered if he should try summoning larger toads… but that wasn't something Jiraiya had him do yet, still practicing fighting with the smaller ones… Naruto wasn't sure if he could do it.

"**DIE, DIE, DIE!"** Gaara chanted, slamming the toads and clones out of the battle as they collided with his clawed appendages.

Naruto was getting frustrated, nothing was working. Gaara just seemed to get stronger… what could he possibly do against a person who had a demon's chakra? His clones were still in Konoha, some of them had been destroyed but many of them were still fighting, steadily using up his chakra reserves, in between there and this fight, he was running out of chakra very quickly. He estimated his reserves to be a little more than a fourth of his full reserves.

This wasn't the fight against Lee, there was no running to win here, if he ran he wouldn't win, no one would. Gaara would finish this transformation that Temari was so scared of and then destroy the village… what could he possibly do?

_**YOU WILL FALL TO YOUR KNEES IN ANGUISH AND ASK ME TO TAKE YOU IN, TO LET YOU FEEL A SLIVER OF WHAT IT FEELS TO BE MY CHILD OF POWER, MY AVATAR! DO NOT FORSAKE MY GIFTS!**_

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned in alarm to see Hinata running back, several clones and Aiko following her. Sakura was frantically chasing after all of them, trying to grab at Aiko and pull her back.

"Hinata leave!" Naruto hissed, glancing back at Gaara who was still fending off toads and clones, "He could transform any minute!"

"I-I…" Hinata glanced fearfully at Gaara, "I c-can't leave y-you to f-fight him a-alone."

Naruto shook his head fervently, "Aiko, get out of here, take her and just go back."

"No." Aiko replied firmly.

"…No?" Naruto replied in disbelief, "Gaara will kill you if you stay! Don't you two understand?"

Aiko smacked a clone that was trying to tug her away, making it disappear, "I won't leave, Naruto. I'm not going to run away."

Naruto screamed at her in worry, anger, and panic, "THIS ISN'T A GAME, AIKO! HE'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! NOW RUN!"

"N-Naruto…" Aiko stammered, Naruto never _yelled _at her before, he had never been angry at her before. Naruto never really _got _angry, not at her.

"Aiko, Hinata!" Sakura kept pulling at them desperately, "We have to _go_, we're just in the way!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and desperately shoved the three girls out of the way, "RUN!"

A huge wave of sand overtook Naruto and tightened around him, luckily he had been able to get his friends out of the way of the attack, but they had to watch in horror as Gaara began to happily slam his helpless opponent into several trees, listening as Naruto screamed in pain every time he hit one.

It _hurt_. Gaara's sand was crushing his legs, and the ninja seemed to get a sadistic satisfaction hitting his head into the trunks of the trees, Naruto realized hazily that he would get to see if Kyuubi _could _heal brain damage, for he was certain he had a fair deal by now.

"**Scream, scream, scream!****"** Gaara giggled insanely, drunk in his complete power over Naruto. This was what he lived for, this was absolute proof of his existence!

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stumbled over her feet, the effort to get away from Naruto's clones and dash back had pulled from the dregs of her reserves, she had nothing left. Tears streamed down her face as Naruto's screams reached her, wincing every time Gaara slammed her Naruto, her precious Naruto, into tree after tree.

Aiko was similarly stunned into inaction, the combination of Naruto's pain and Gaara's killer intent overwhelming her mind. Naruto had been right, what could she possibly do against a monster like Gaara? His mere presence was causing her to shake uncontrollably, why had she come back? Naruto was suffering because of her and she couldn't even move!

"KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!"

A vast dragon of flame sped by them, and Aiko recognized her brother's enraged voice. The creature of fire slammed into the very surprised Gaara, hurling him away from Naruto, breaking his control over the sand and letting the blond drop to the ground.

Sasuke rushed by them to their fallen comrade and Sakura wrapped the sobbing Hinata in her arms, "Shh, Hinata, its okay… he's okay…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke gently touched his prone teammate's shoulder, and the blond moaned in pain. Naruto didn't look good to say the least, his legs seemed completely destroyed and his head was bleeding so profusely that his hair looked deep red instead of its usual sunkissed sheen.

Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to look, "God… Naruto…"

"S-Sasuke…" Aiko asked uncertainly, unable to even bring herself to move closer, to look, "Is he…?"

"Leave… now." Sasuke muttered darkly, without looking back at her, "You've done enough fucking damage."

Aiko trembled, what had she done…? Naruto was lying on the ground, half dead, because of _her_. Because she had distracted him exactly when he didn't need to be distracted… and she couldn't even lift a finger to help him. Her brother had to rush back, pulling out an attack she didn't even know that he _knew_ to drive off Gaara.

"Sasuke… I…" Aiko was speechless, what could she possibly say?

"**UCHIHA SASUKE!"** Gaara stumbled back into the clearing, seemingly constructed out of shattering glass, which was quickly being converted back into sand.

"**You've denied me my fun!"** Gaara scowled, **"You will die!"**

"Leave!" Sasuke shouted at Aiko, "Get the hell out of here! I'll hold him off, you too Sakura!"

Sakura was at least keeping a level head; she half dragged Aiko and Hinata away from the clearing, Gaara stared after them hungrily, **"Run… I will still kill you!"**

"Your fight is with me." Sasuke replied, but his voice couldn't hide the strain that the constant tug on his reserves had put on his body. His head ached, his hands were shaking, and it felt like he had used up every bit of his chakra on that last attack, an attack he had never even tried before, but it was the only thing he thought could stop Gaara.

But it didn't stop Gaara, and he was finished. He just hoped Gaara played around with him long enough for his sister and friends to get away.

"**Running away…"** Gaara muttered, **"Don't run!"**

"I won't let you touch them." Sasuke said firmly, "They're important to me." The cursed seal was whispering to him, it wanted to be used… could he defeat Gaara with it? It seemed to think so… what other choice did he have?

Gaara choked, memories of his past catching up to him, ignored as a monster, alone, assassinations… Yashamaru, his own uncle trying to kill him.

"**Important…?"** Gaara whispered, then screamed, **"IMPORTANT?"**

"That's what I said, moron!" Sasuke replied hotly, "Just my fucking luck, I'm going to die fighting a complete idiot."

Gaara screamed again, and sand began to pour around him, more and more seemed to appear from nowhere, encasing and engulfing the boy, and Sasuke could only watch in disbelief as the other boy was surrounded by a huge ball of sand that just kept increasing.

"What the…? Is this the transformation…?"

Sasuke didn't know, but it was bad. As gently as he could he picked up Naruto who had passed out and turned to stumble away from whatever the hell Gaara was turning into, hoping that he could run fast enough with no chakra.

101010

Naruto had slipped into blackness and woke up in front of Kyuubi's cage; the demon looked rather… smug.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked sourly, "Just leave me alone."

**You're dying.**

"So?" Naruto knew it would happen sooner or later. At least he died protecting the village and his friends.

Kyuubi's eyes glinted, and he gave Naruto a wide smirking grin, showing off his sharpened and elongated canines.

**Your **_**friends**_** are going to die.**

Naruto stiffened, "They'll… they'll get away." But he didn't sound sure at all, what if Sasuke's attack on Gaara wasn't strong enough? It most likely wasn't.

**No they won't. They're going to die… **

Kyuubi's voice almost had a singsong tone to it, the great beast almost sounded playful, he was enjoying the fact that Naruto was helpless, broken, and couldn't save his friends.

**It's all because of you, Naruto-**_**baka**_**. You've denied my power… now look what has happened.**

"M-Me?" Naruto sputtered, "Its Gaara-"

**SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DARE TO SUGGEST THAT WEAK RACCOON KID SHOULD BE ABLE TO BEST YOU? US? YOU ARE AT FAULT, NARUTO, YOU HAVE DENIED MY POWER. THE POWER TO WIN!**

"I'll never take your power." Naruto replied, but didn't sound certain at all.

**You will die! You think you can live through what Gaara has done to you? Your legs are destroyed; your brain is leaking out what little it has in it…**

"So what?" Naruto retorted, "I don't care about that. I couldn't stop Gaara, but the old man or Jiraiya will be able to take him down with no problem. My friends can outrun him back to the village."

**So sure… do not deny the facts, Naruto. Your weak friends are worn… tired… Shukaku's container will kill them for simply standing near him. You are letting him.**

Naruto looked even more uncertain, "This is… you're trying to trick me, I don't believe you."

Kyuubi sneered down at him, and red chakra began to swirl out of the cage.

**Foolish boy… you know not what you deny… let me show you.**

"No!" Naruto shouted in fear, the red chakra began to unite around him, trapping him in a red haze, "I don't want your power! I'll die first, I don't want it!"

**Now… show the world the true power of Kyuubi no Kitsune…**

The essence of Kyuubi poured into him, flooding his body and mind with power, and absolute rage, it felt like he was on fire… but it was inside of him, and he couldn't escape it.

Naruto screamed.

101010

Something was wrong with Naruto, Sasuke dully recognized, but didn't pay attention. He had caught up with his slow moving friends and sister, who were just as drained as he was.

What had distracted Sasuke, was watching from afar as Gaara finished transforming into a huge sand raccoon which began trotting towards the village, singing to itself.

"**FREE… FREE… FREE… KILL, KILL, KILL!"**

Luckily, it didn't seem to notice them… but it was heading straight for the outer wall, and it would annihilate the village, nothing could fight against that thing.

Unfortunately even though it didn't notice them, by simply trotting by them it had let off huge waves of sand and wind which knocked them clear off of their feet. Aiko hit her head against a tree and whimpered in pain, barely conscious. Sakura cried in agony as her back cracked against a branch, and she stilled, shaking quietly as the raccoon's gleeful killer intent swept over her.

Hinata had tumbled from Sakura's loosened grip and landed on a soft patch of dirt, she panted in trembling agony as she tried to get into a sitting position. The Hyuuga spotted Sasuke, who had been uninjured and was still carrying Naruto. The Uchiha boy was checking on his sister, and Hinata watched him move to check on Sakura.

But something was happening to Naruto, she realized, "S-Sasuke-san." Hinata's eyes widened as she watched… red… chakra swirl around the blond who Sasuke was carrying over his shoulder.

Sasuke glanced at her, then seemed to realize that Naruto was glowing red. "What the…?"

Sasuke was confused beyond belief, his teammate was letting off chakra… and it wasn't normal, he didn't even have enough chakra to activate his Sharingan… but it felt like… Gaara's, but different, stronger almost.

"Hinata…?" Sasuke asked, as he laid his teammate carefully to the ground and backed away slowly as the boy began to twitch, Sasuke could resist the killer intent… but that chakra was suffocating.

"Can you… use your bloodline?"

Hinata knew she probably shouldn't, but she was tried anyways, "B-Byakugan…"

She had done it, pulling from nearly nonexistent reserves to activate her eyes, and she stared at Naruto in horrified awe.

"What's going on with him?" Sasuke asked urgently, as more chakra seemed to flow around his teammate, who was beginning to moan and… growl? Sasuke heard cracking sounds coming from Naruto's body as the red chakra lazily flowed over his legs and head. Naruto began to shake wildly, as if he was having some kind of fit.

The chakra was coming from his stomach, Hinata could tell that much, she strained to keep her eyes activated, but it was a losing battle, the last thing she saw was some kind of… _beast_… forming out of the chakra, roaring inaudibly.

Hinata collapsed to her knees, panting from the effort, "S-Something… I-I don't k-know w-what… it's…" Hinata couldn't find the right words, "I-It's in h-him…"

"Hinata! Oh god… are you okay?" Kiba rushed over to her, and gave her a quick checkup.

Kiba was bleeding from the arm, courtesy of his fight with the Sound ninja, and Akamaru had hurt his leg in the fight as well. A relatively uninjured Shikamaru following behind him, staring up at the monster that had previously been Gaara.

"Naruto…" Kiba whispered in horror, spotting the wrecked genin. His blond friend looked terrible, he was covered in blood, his clothes were torn to shreds, and he seemed to be having a seizure.

"Is that Gaara?" Shikamaru asked, fear actually creeping into his voice.

Before anyone could answer him, Naruto roared. Fear raced through the genin, they had thought Gaara was scary; Naruto's single roar scared them more than anything had before in their lives. It was primal, and it spoke of a power that they didn't dare contemplate. It was so loud that Shukaku paused in fear, the demon knew that power.

"That chakra…" Sakura moaned deliriously, heart pounding. It was the same as Wave…

"N-Naruto…" Kiba stammered in fear, "What's wrong with you…?"

Naruto shot up into a sitting position; he whipped his head around, glaring at all of them with raw fury and killing intent. Gone were Naruto's deep blue eyes, they were replaced with slits, and blood red eyes that bored into all of them. Naruto's cute whiskers had deepened and thickened into lines of black, giving him an animalistic look… he looked wild.

Sasuke watched as Naruto leapt to his feet, before lowering himself to all fours. The blond let out another primal scream before jumping straight up, making them strain their necks to follow his movement.

The blond grabbed onto the precipice of the tallest tree, ferally staring straight at Shukaku, who had turned its head to stare at him, large sand mouth opened.

"**YOU…! NO! YOU CAN'T BE HERE, I JUST GOT OUT!"**

The huge beast was almost hysterical. Naruto's mouth stretched into an evil smirk, which looked extremely uncharacteristic on his face.

"**Me.**" Naruto grinned, his voice distorted, a fusion of Naruto and the beast influencing him. Then he started laughing uncontrollably, releasing waves of the blood red chakra, swirling around the healed blond like a tornado, similar to his normal wind attacks.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Shukaku wailed, he sounded like he was about to start crying.

"**Shut the fuck up.**" Naruto growled, "**It's time for you to die.**"

The demon boy leapt at Shukaku, seeming to fly at the sand beast, who simply watched in horror for a second before sending a huge blast of wind at Naruto.

"**Stupid raccoon!**" Naruto shouted hungrily, "**Weak shit like that can't stop ME! I'm going to fucking kill you!**"

The wind blast hit Naruto, and it was quickly subverted and controlled by the boy, adding to his own attack which raged around him like an insanely large tornado of red chakra, blades of air, and tendrils of Naruto's own blue elemental chakra to help steady the move.

Suddenly Naruto grimaced, and regained complete control over his body, Kyuubi's mind shunted away and pushed into the background, "Fucking fox! Who do you think you are to use _my _chakra in an attack?"

Enraged, the Kyuubi fought back.

**Let go brat! You'll ruin it!**

"No way!" Naruto yelled, "Get OUT!" Naruto pushed the fox back again, sending its conscious back into its cage, out of his own mind. Naruto focused, using all of his concentration to hold the powerful attack steady as he flew at the panicking Shukaku. It was infinitely more difficult without Kyuubi's ancient mind to help control the torrent of power that its chakra held, but he managed it for long enough to collide with the lumbering Shukaku.

The tornado of power slammed into Shukaku's sand body and demolished it. Where Naruto's chakra could not overcome the demon's power and cut through, Kyuubi's chakra was there to enhance his own, easily ripping through Shukaku's defenses, making the sand just sand.

Naruto could cut through sand.

Naruto laughed uncontrollably as Shukaku screamed, this power… it was infinite, it was all his, Kyuubi's chakra was _his_. He was unbeatable, he was unstoppable, he would never lose, and he could never die!

Shukaku's screams halted, the sand demon lost its form completely, and Naruto's attack slowed and dissipated as Kyuubi's untamable chakra slipped out of his control. Naruto wasn't flying anymore, he was falling… and he couldn't stop laughing, although it had been reduced to a weak giggle.

Naruto could vaguely see Gaara falling nearby, the sand had protected him from most of the damage but he could see that his opponent was cut up badly.

The two containers hit the trees, slamming into branches painfully, breaking through the brush before finally hitting the ground.

"Ow…" Gaara whimpered, "Ow… ow… ow…"

Naruto chuckled from his position, face down in the dirt, "I win…" Naruto laughed, "I WIN!"

Naruto noticed his opponent was still conscious, and began to crawl towards Gaara, who was staring at him in horror.

"How…" Gaara tried to move away, "How are you still moving? I killed you… I killed you!"

"I can't die," Naruto gurgled weakly, "I have to protect… I have to protect the village… protect…"

Naruto grinned faintly at him, still high on the endorphins running through his body, aftereffects of being in complete control of Kyuubi's overwhelming power.

"I won't let you hurt them…" Naruto mumbled, a shot of pain when through his left side, and Naruto absentmindedly looked down to see a broken branch sticking out of his midsection.

"That attack…" Gaara weakly asked, remembering the flashes of the tornado from Shukaku, who had retreated deep into his weary mind, "What was it?"

"Whirlwind…" Naruto whispered, painfully coughing up blood as the chakra high left him, broken and tired, "A bloody whirlwind…"

"How do you keep going…?" Gaara moaned, Naruto was still trying to get to him, crawling despite his pain.

"Can't stop." Naruto replied weakly, "Have to… protect… friends… vill…age…"

Naruto passed out, his body and mind simply couldn't hold out any longer.

"Protect…?" Gaara whispered, "Friends? Village?" Gaara watched as the last traces of red chakra, demon chakra, faded and diffused away from the blond. Uzumaki Naruto… he was just like him.

But he protected his village, he loved his village… he would die for his village. Gaara couldn't fathom it.

"Naruto!"

The blond's friends rushed past Gaara and reached their downed comrade, Sasuke leaned down to check on his friend, "Still breathing." The Uchiha boy sighed in relief.

"We have to get him to a medic." Kiba said in a panicky voice, and Shikamaru nodded. They had left the girls behind to reach Naruto when they saw him fall after somehow destroying the demon of sand.

"Wait." Sasuke stood, pulling out a kunai; he glared at Gaara, "I have one last thing to do."

Gaara couldn't move, even if he wanted to, and right now he wasn't sure if it _wasn't _right for him to die. Sasuke began to slowly walk towards him, and Gaara closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow. After all these years, all the failed assassinations… this was it. He was going to die.

"No!" A female voice cried out, and Gaara's eyes snapped open, Temari, his sister.

"Leave him alone." Kankuro was here as well.

Sasuke glared at the two as they stood in his way, "Move or I'll kill you too. That bastard nearly killed all of us and wrecked our entire village. I'll fucking kill all of you!"

"Sas…teme…"

"Naruto!" Kiba was leaning over his friend in a second, the blond let out a hacking cough. Sasuke turned and returned to the blond's side.

"Naruto, rest." Sasuke voice was firm.

Naruto chuckled weakly, "Let… go…"

"I'm not going to let him go." Sasuke glared at Gaara, who was watching, immobile.

"Don't… be… such… a…" Naruto's eyes closed again, "… bas…tard..."

"Naruto…" Sasuke shook his head, his teammate needed to learn that sometimes people had to die, and Gaara definitely needed to die.

"Let them go." Shikamaru yawned.

"What?" Sasuke glared at the boy.

"What?" Kankuro said, confused and surprised.

Shikamaru stared at them lazily, "Killing women… maa, it's too troublesome."

"Sexist!" Temari shouted, "You pig!"

Sasuke shouted back, "Shut up! I'm going to kill you no matter what Shikamaru says!"

"What about what I say?" Jiraiya landed by Naruto, glancing at his unconscious student, the worry he felt hidden by a carefully placed mask of calm. The Sannin was no worse for the wear, looking like he had just come from peeping, not a battlefield.

"You saw what he can do!" Sasuke replied heatedly, gesturing at Gaara, "They're our enemies, we have to kill them now or they'll just come back!"

"The Sand was tricked." Jiraiya replied simply, "The Kazekage is dead; Orochimaru has been posing as him for months. He's the one who is behind the attack; the Sand ninja were just puppets."

"Our father… is dead?" Temari gaped.

"Yup. Sorry." Jiraiya didn't sound sorry, "Now leave. Sasuke put that kunai away before you hurt yourself."

Sasuke glared at Jiraiya, but did what the Sannin commanded. The Leaf genin watched as the two Sand ninja cautiously picked up their brother and left, heading away from the village and towards their own country.

Jiraiya kneeled next to Naruto, running some basic medical ninjutsu, muttering, "Chakra exhaustion, lacerations that were most likely caused by his own attack, residual trauma to the legs, head, and spinal cord…"

"Will he be okay?" Kiba asked the strange looking old man worriedly, and Jiraiya glanced up at him.

"Fine, but he needs a medic, I'm not exactly a pro at this."

"Kiba, go get the girls." Sasuke ordered, "Shikamaru, go back to the village and get a medic out here. Tell them I sent you, and my sister and Hyuuga Hinata are here as well, and we need one _now_."

Kiba nodded numbly, heading towards where they had left the girls to chase after Naruto, and Shikamaru turned to move back to the village.

Jiraiya whistled, "You're pretty good at giving orders, kid."

Sasuke glared, "I still think we should have just killed them. Gaara is a monster; he would kill us without a second thought."

"Naruto would let them go." Jiraiya pointed out, as if that explained everything.

"Naruto is an idiot who doesn't know if he wants to be a ninja or a fucking saint." Sasuke spat, "He nearly killed himself to stop Gaara, then he turns around and tells me to let him live. Fuck that, that bastard nearly killed my sister, my friends, and me."

"Hmm." Jiraiya shrugged, "What do I know about war? I've only lived through two."

"War?"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded, "We're at war now with the Sound and Orochimaru… he's killed the Hokage."

Sasuke blinked, Orochimaru killed the Third? Sure the man was past his prime, but he was the _Hokage_.

Almost to remind him that he was out of chakra, Sasuke's cursed seal twinged painfully, and he gritted, if he had let this power out to fight Gaara, he could have won. But he didn't, he had hesitated, shied away from it when it could have helped. What was wrong with him? He could have saved Naruto from getting his head bashed in, but he didn't.

'_All that training… and I'm still weak.' _No matter how far he got, Itachi still loomed above him, much more powerful.

The power to kill a Kage…

101010

**So there's another chapter and the conclusion of the invasion. If Naruto hadn't been nearly killed by Gaara, he probably would have tried to summon a larger toad instead, and maybe could have summoned Gamabunta, but it didn't work out that way. It didn't help him that his clones were basically sucking up a lot of his chakra to perform their own attacks, even if when they were destroyed he received their remaining chakra.**

**Aiko and Hinata both fucked up, I know. Their hearts were in the right place, but that isn't enough when you're fighting a war. Both of them need a wake up call and need to grow up. It must seem like I'm basically bashing my own OC, but Aiko has flaws that are showing now, that need to be corrected, and the only way to correct them is through showing how they make her weaker and cause her to make mistakes.**

**Also in case you're wondering, Kyuubi didn't take over Naruto's body, but a lot of his consciousness was shoved onto Naruto when he forced his chakra into him. Naruto was able to gain back control through force of will and using the fact that Kyuubi needed Naruto's wind type chakra to help convert Shukaku's wind attack into his own massive attack. Of course using Kyuubi's chakra in front of his friends will have repercussions, but no they aren't going to get it all at once, but it will go a long way in making them understand exactly what Naruto is.**

**Until next time...**


	27. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**Hey guys, next chapter… sorry if I haven't PM'd you back, I've been a bit busy and tired this weekend. That's what happens when you stay up til three or four in the morning and wake up at six… I've also been having stomach pains, which is strange for me, I must have ate some bad sushi or something… OH WAIT. I still don't have sushi :( fail, I really want sushi…**

**Erm, anyways next chapter…**

101010

_You can't breathe until you choke,__  
__You gotta laugh when you're the joke,__  
__There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive._

_Just open your eyes,__  
__Just open your eyes,__  
__And see that life is beautiful.__  
__Will you swear on your life,__  
__That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_I know some things that you don't,__  
__I've done things that you won't,__  
__There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home._

Life is Beautiful – Sixx:A.M

101010

It rained the day they buried the Sandaime. It seemed fitting, for such a somber day.

Sasuke and Aiko had gotten up early that day, and without speaking they had gone through their daily routines. Then, dressed in all black, they headed down to the burial site. It had been packed to capacity, all the ninja that weren't in the hospital were in attendance, along with anyone else who could get in. Feudal lords, merchants, foreign nobles, academy students, villagers… everyone seemed to be there.

Not Naruto, Sasuke corrected himself absentmindedly. It seemed so wrong that he _wasn't _there. Sasuke knew how passionate his friend was about becoming Hokage, and how close he had been to the elderly Sandaime. The blond was unconscious and in the hospital, resting from his fight with Gaara. Sasuke still had no idea how his best friend wasn't dead, but was only thankful that he wasn't… life would just be wrong without Naruto.

That red chakra… Sasuke didn't know what it was, but that was what had saved Naruto. Was it a bloodline? That sort of made sense… Naruto definitely looked animalistic when using it, sort of like Kiba when he was using his clan's techniques… but that power he had, that was far beyond anything Kiba or his clanmates could do. So what did that leave? Nothing that Sasuke knew about for sure, and only a few things he could guess about. Sasuke didn't like to guess, for now, he would watch and wait. Eventually he'd learn the source of Naruto's power, and maybe his friend could fulfill that promise to help him kill Itachi.

Sasuke frowned as the Sandaime's old teammates delivered the Hokage's eulogy. Sasuke wondered if his own team would deliver his eulogy… or would one of them die first? This war… Sasuke thought he had come to terms with death, after the destruction of his clan, but now the bonds he had thought were gone were beginning to reform. Different bonds, friends and not family.

Aiko's face was distraught, a stark contrast to Sasuke's own stony reserve. The Sandaime had been very kind to them, he had often visited them, and made sure they were doing okay after the terrible ordeal… Sasuke frowned, Naruto… them… that was only to name a few, more than some of the ninja couldn't seem to watch impassively… many were crying.

Konohamaru was sobbing openly as their old instructor Iruka held him, although the scarred teacher's face was dry, it was pained and distressed. Sasuke idly wondered if Iruka gone to see Naruto… probably. Naruto spoke of Iruka with great affection, especially talking about their long hours spent at Ichiraku's, usually Naruto bragged about how much ramen he had eaten, and how much he had dented Iruka's savings that week.

Sasuke had seen Naruto, but only once through the window. He was in ICU, and apparently not to be disturbed. It had been a few days, but all of their friends had been to see him at least once, glancing worriedly through the window, waiting for him to wake up.

Naruto… the boy never stayed down for long, to see him bedridden and hooked up to all sorts of machines… it had never happened before. Every one of their friends seemed to get sick sometime, exhausted their reserves, broke limbs… but not Naruto. Naruto seemed to weather it all. But now the blond seemed fragile, the ever present playful grin was gone, and Naruto didn't _move_… Naruto was always moving, always.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he was worried.

The genin stepped forward to place their white flowers on the grave of the Sandaime. Kiba was there, arm wrapped in white bandages. Hinata placed her own flower with shaking hands, and tears streaming down her face, as did Shino. Sakura quietly put her own flower down, lightly touching the coffin before walking away, Ino followed suit. Shikamaru whispered something that no one could hear, and Chouji rubbed away his tears before putting his own flower. Aiko stepped up to place her own flower, and Sasuke followed behind.

Sasuke put two flowers upon the coffin, paused for a moment, and then turned to walk away.

The elderly Homura glanced at him curiously but didn't say anything and Sasuke didn't explain. He didn't have to, everyone that really mattered understood perfectly.

One flower from him, and one from Naruto.

101010

"Maa… Danzo-sama, why have you called this meeting of the council? I thought we decided everything yesterday at the emergency session." Nara Shikaku was annoyed that ANBU had woken him up in the middle of the night for a stupid meeting… like his son would say, it was very troublesome.

The man called Danzo leaned into the light, he was an elderly man with hawkish features, what was really different about him was that the right half of his face was covered in bandages, tilted to the side so his mouth was completely visible. He also seemed to be missing at least part of his arm, which hung in a sling and was covered by his yukata, leaving only one arm visible. Flanking him were the late Sandaime's teammates Koharu and Homura. Now with the absence of the Sandaime, they were all that was left of the Elders of Konoha.

"Not everything." Danzo disagreed, his voice gravelly, as if he didn't speak much or raise his voice a lot, "There is the matter of Uzumaki Naruto."

A few members hid their scowls and grimaces, but most simply looked curious or wary. Inuzuka Tsume growled, "What about him? The boy is a hero from what I understand."

Many of the council nodded in agreement, but more than a few seemed to disagree or were still on the fence about the Kyuubi's container.

"Yes." Danzo nodded, "He is a hero… but his skills could be even greater."

"He obliterated Shukaku." Akimichi Chouza chuckled, "How much stronger could he be?"

"Much stronger." Homura joined the discussion, "My teammate, rest his soul, was a kind spirit. He did not wish for Naruto to lose his innocence at a young age… thus the boy wasn't trained to reach his full potential."

"What are you getting at?" Yamanaka Inoichi cautiously said, frowning, "That we _teach _him how to become even stronger? The boy can already draw upon his demon's essence and chakra. He should be controlled, not encouraged."

"Controlled." Shikaku frowned at his longtime friend, "You mean kept weak."

"I mean _controlled_." Inoichi insisted, "I have no doubt that the boy means well, but he is dangerous because of the beast he holds. The demon lies not so far from the surface and a twelve year old's mind cannot be trusted to hold back the most ancient and fiercest of the tailed beasts!"

"I think he's thirteen now." Chouza put in helpfully.

"We understand your concerns, Inoichi." Koharu nodded to the Yamanaka clan head, "But you must understand ours. We are now without a Hokage; we have been attacked by our allies and are at war with a powerful foe who was once one of us. We need an ace to ensure our continued survival. Young Uzumaki is that ace."

"Ace?" Hyuuga Hiashi spoke for the first time, leaning forward in his seat, "I believe you meant to say weapon, honored elder."

"The term does not matter." Danzo dismissed, "The boy must be trained. That is why I will take it upon myself to ensure Uzumaki receives proper instruction to gain the abilities he needs to defend Konoha."

"The Sandaime did not want this." Shikaku warned, "And you cannot decide this just because he has moved on, Danzo-sama. You are not the Hokage."

Danzo stiffened, but his voice betrayed no emotion, "As we are without a Hokage, this political body is capable of making any and all decisions for the benefit of Konoha."

"Voting on one ninja's future?" Hiashi scoffed, "It is preposterous."

"Agreed." Tsume scowled, "This Council has no authority to meddle with the life of a single ninja. Even the Hokage cannot force a shinobi onto a path he does not wish to take!"

"You assume Uzumaki will not want to be trained?" Koharu questioned, "Why wouldn't he? We have seen his determination to protect this village."

"The same could be said for any ninja of Konoha." Shikaku argued, "But that does not mean we can force any exceptional Chuunin or Jounin into ANBU simply because we decide they will be better off there."

"That does not mean we cannot ask." Danzo countered.

Inoichi scowled, "I do not like this. I will not support it. Uzumaki Naruto's training should be kept where we can all keep an eye on it, not hidden in the shadows of ANBU Black Ops where ninja have been known to go insane… who knows what that could mean for the boy? His tenant may take over his broken mind."

"You are postulating extremes." Koharu snorted, "Uzumaki Naruto has a nearly unbreakable spirit, he will not go insane because of a few difficult missions."

"A spirit that abhors killing." A new voice broke in, startling the council. Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows.

"Jiraiya-sama." Hiashi nodded to the man, and the others murmured similar greetings, but Danzo scowled.

"Jiraiya," Danzo said, "This is a meeting of the Council, and as you are not a member you are not privy to what is said here."

"As there is no Hokage, all Council meetings are considered open forum to ensure the village is being handled correctly." Jiraiya replied smoothly, "Even ones that are called and held in the dead of night."

Danzo scowled, but said no more. Jiraiya glanced around the room; most of the seats were filled, although much of the discussion had remained between the elders and the main clans. The three civilian ambassadors were all there, looking weary from a lack of rest, as were many of the minor ninja clans.

"Uzumaki Naruto indeed has a strong spirit." Jiraiya agreed, "But his knowledge and dealings with war are minimal. To toss him into ANBU and expect him to keep his sanity, or at least survive… well, let's just say the odds are bad."

"What do you believe we should do with the boy then?" Danzo scoffed, "Ignore his usefulness? Let his potential go to waste?"

"No." Jiraiya responded, "But he must be introduced to war slowly and with care, so he will be able to handle it. So he will be able to thrive in it."

"It is too late for half measures." Homura replied impatiently, "We are at war now!"

"So what is your plan then?" Jiraiya snapped back, anger creeping into his voice, "Poke and prod at the seal until he can use the maximum amount of Kyuubi's chakra at a time? Toss him alone at our enemies' outposts with his only order being to kill everyone? Maybe you're thinking of ripping the seal off and letting him loose in Iwa, or Kumo?"

Koharu and Homura shifted nervously under Jiraiya's gaze, but Danzo seemed unaffected by the Sannin.

"You assume the worst of us, Jiraiya." The bandaged man said slowly, "We only want what's best for the boy."

"I somehow doubt that." Jiraiya snorted, "For one moment forget about Kyuubi and his gifts. What purpose can you see Uzumaki Naruto serving?"

Danzo blinked, "He is an ordinary shinobi." The elder replied slowly, "Talented… but there are many talented children in this village."

"Let me tell you something then," Jiraiya paused, then said, "Naruto… doesn't want to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Ever."

"But…" Tsume broke in, confused, "He used it against the Shukaku. We've seen the reports and heard from the genin that were there."

"It was forced." The Sannin scowled, "I checked his pathways, they had been ripped apart, Kyuubi forced his chakra past the seal without Naruto's acceptance… along with it came much of the Kyuubi's own essence. It's the main reason he's still recovering, even with his increased healing factor its taking awhile."

"That would not happen if he simply accepted it, and became acclimated to its presence." Danzo scoffed, "Why would the boy refuse the fox's gifts? It makes no sense."

"He's scared of releasing it." Jiraiya admitted, "Probably more than any of you, he does not want to chance releasing Kyuubi, his only experiences with the chakra are that of rage and bloodlust, brought on by Kyuubi's mind influencing his own… Naruto fears that by giving into the beast, he will become like Kyuubi."

"A fool's fear." Danzo snorted, "Yondaime's seal is unbreakable, Kyuubi cannot defeat it."

"Unbreakable from the inside." Jiraiya agreed, "But what of from the outside? Naruto fears that Kyuubi will try and get him to remove the seal, it would only take a conscious effort from Naruto to do so."

"The boy would do no such thing." Homura scoffed, "This fear is baseless."

"Is the Kyuubi not a master manipulator?" Jiraiya argued, "Didn't Inoichi himself fear that Kyuubi would break Naruto's mind with its influence? The fear is not unfounded; Kyuubi's mere presence is enough to drive most insane. It is a fox, cunning and shrewd… and it wants to kill us all."

"That is why we must watch the boy closely." Danzo insisted, "Monitor his training and-"

"Put him in ANBU?" The hermit raised his brow, "Send him on missions that will break him from the outside as well? Too much stress on Naruto and he _will _crack. The boy is young, immature, and unsure of whether he can actually be a true ninja."

"He killed two ninja in the fighting at the stadium." Danzo pointed out, "His clones killed and assisted in ending dozens more."

Jiraiya snorted, "The only reason you aren't seeing the aftermath of those killings is because he is unconscious, I guarantee you they will plague him for weeks at the least."

Shikaku sighed, "This is going nowhere. Jiraiya-sama, what do you wish to do with the boy?"

"Train him," Jiraiya said, "I agree with that. But not as an ANBU, not as a simple weapon. He has the potential to be so much more."

"More?" Koharu asked warily.

"Much more." Jiraiya repeated, "A leader."

"Hokage?" Danzo snorted, "Much of the village despises the boy, they will never accept him."

"They do not know him yet." Jiraiya pointed out, "They have not seen the good he can do. The good he embodies. They would never see it if we shift him to ANBU. I propose that the Council should let me take and train the boy."

"He has a team, Jiraiya." Homaru pointed out.

"One you were prepared to take him from already," Jiraiya countered, "However, I will not leave the village, not yet. He can continue to take missions with his team for now."

"There is the issue of speed, Jiraiya." Koharu shook her head, "Danzo's methods may not be the most wholesome for Uzumaki's mind, but they will be quick. Can you say the same for yours?"

"I cannot make him Hokage overnight." Jiraiya shrugged, "But give me a few years, you'll have your… weapon. Under me he will be more than a mindless drone, he will be able to propel Konoha and keep it safe for many years into the future."

"I do not support this." Danzo said, with finality in his tone.

"…I do." Homura decided, "On one condition, Jiraiya, you must become our Hokage."

Jiraiya blinked, surprised for the first time, "…No." He said finally, "I'm not cut out for that job."

"Yet you wish to teach the boy that you think _is_ worthy?" Danzo snorted.

"We are without a leader, Jiraiya." Koharu argued, "With one of the Sannin leading our village, one of the few ninja who can still challenge the likes of Orochimaru… we will have the strength necessary to wait for Uzumaki Naruto to grow."

Jiraiya contemplated this for a second, "Then allow me to get you someone much better suited for the job, one that still fits your qualifications."

"…Tsunade-sama?" Hiashi said, saying aloud what everyone else in the room was thinking, "She has not returned to the village in years. Do you believe you can convince her?"

"Maybe not." Jiraiya admitted, but his mouth quirked into a smile, "But I think I know someone who can."

101010

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura shouted in alarm as she watched as Jiraiya hefted her unconscious teammate from his bed, not very gently either. The boy was dressed in a hospital gown, with nothing but some boxers underneath. Jiraiya began to remove the gown to clothe him in simple black cargo pants and a white t-shirt with a fiery orange Konoha emblem, clothes he had grabbed from Naruto's apartment.

"Taking the brat on a little trip." Jiraiya replied cheerfully as he finished clothing his unconscious apprentice. His grin becoming lecherous, "Maybe show him a few sights outside the village… I've heard of this great hot springs spot not too far from here…"

"No way!" Sakura shook her head vehemently, "He needs rest… put him down!"

Jiraiya glanced at her, "No. He'll be fine in a few days; the Council says its okay."

"_I_ don't say its okay!" Sakura replied, crossing her arms furiously, "Now put him down!"

Jiraiya grinned again, "I don't take orders from flat chested pinkies."

Sakura's killer intent suddenly spiked, and Jiraiya realized that had probably been a mistake, he cursed his reflexive respon-

"BASTARDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Sakura slammed her fist straight into his jaw, causing the Sannin to drop Naruto and fly out the open window.

Sakura smirked, that would teach _him_. Flat chested… she wasn't flat; she was just a slow developer! Sakura patted her backside, and she had a nice ass!

"Oh shit, Naruto!" Sakura realized that her teammate was now in a very uncomfortable position on the ground; she gently picked up her unconscious teammate and laid him back in his hospital bed, tucking his covers in.

Jiraiya came back a few minutes later, rubbing his jaw, "Dammit girl, you didn't have to hit so damn hard! You put chakra in that punch!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have insulted me!" Sakura retorted, crossing her arms again, "You're not taking Naruto!"

Jiraiya contemplated the situation, he could just knock out Sakura, or even just outrun her… but she would cause a fuss, and things with the council were tenuous at best at the moment and Jiraiya didn't want to risk it. Suddenly he had a better idea.

"Hey," The Sannin snapped his fingers, "Why don't you come too?"

"Go with you?" Sakura snorted, "You must be joking, I would rather die."

"I'm taking Naruto no matter what," Jiraiya scowled, "So either join up or get out of the way. Do you really think you can stop a Sannin?"

Sakura cringed inwardly, she knew that she couldn't, but maybe she could bargain as Jiraiya had opened that door.

"How about our whole team comes?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Jiraiya laughed, "The Hokage is dead and you want the last two Uchiha and Sharingan Kakashi to leave the village. Why don't you just ask Cloud or Iwa if they want to attack or steal the Sharingan?"

"Look," Sakura scowled, "Why do you want to take Naruto anyways? It's obviously not a mission, those are postponed for now."

"It _is_ a mission," Jiraiya replied, "A Council sanctioned one, girlie. Uzumaki Naruto happens to be an integral part of it."

Sakura was now curious, "Are you going to tell me what the mission is then? Or keep dancing around it?"

The Sannin glanced at Naruto, the mission parameters weren't technically a secret, but… best not to reveal too much. "It's to retrieve a certain person who the Council wishes to speak to." He said finally.

"That tells me a lot." Sakura scowled, "So why should I go?"

"You shouldn't, I was just being nice."

Sakura growled, "I really want to punch you again."

"You'll get to keep an eye on Naruto." Jiraiya grinned again, "Plus I think maybe you could be an integral part of the mission too."

"Every time you open your perverted mouth, I swear I get more confused." Sakura shook her head, "Okay, say I do go with you two… when would we leave?"

Jiraiya smiled, and picked up Naruto again.

"Now."

101010

"This is moving way too fast." Sakura complained, she barely had enough time to pack a small backpack and say goodbye to her parents, who didn't understand at all. Sakura hardly understood what was going on herself.

"Too bad." Jiraiya replied cheerfully, "You wanted to come. Hey, you wanna carry Naruto? I'm old, back problems, you know."

"No, I don't know." Sakura scowled, "Carry him yourself. So you're the lazy Sannin then?"

Jiraiya snorted, "Watch it girl, or I might feel like 'training' you into the ground like I do with Naruto. He makes some of the most interesting whimpers I've ever heard, actually."

Sakura gulped, she had heard terrible tales from Aiko about Jiraiya's idea of training… the Uchiha twins had been in the hospital for nearly a week recovering from a few days under Jiraiya's tutelage.

"No thanks…" Sakura muttered, "Uh… when will Naruto wake up?"

"When he feels like it." Jiraiya shrugged, "I'm not a medic-nin."

"He looks okay." Sakura replied curiously, "He's not even banged up… but Gaara…" Sakura shivered, remembering Naruto's screams of pain as Gaara tossed him around in his sand.

Jiraiya glanced at her, "Well, let's just say Naruto is very resilient."

Sakura glared at him, annoyed.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"Resilient?" Sakura retorted, "What kind of crap answer is that? I'm sick of being in the dark; you adults are all the same, I swear."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Resilient..." Sakura glanced at the peacefully sleeping Naruto, "You know, I ignored Naruto- no, I belittled Naruto all the way through the academy… just because everyone else was doing it too… and I really wanted to be like everyone else."

Sakura sighed, "Then I got put on a team with him."

"You didn't like that?"

"I..." Sakura paused, "I loved it. I love being on Team 7."

"Because you get to be with Sasuke." Jiraiya observed, "You have a pretty big crush on him."

"Initially." Sakura grimaced, "That was the only reason… I still really like Sasuke-kun, but Aiko has become one of my best friends, and Naruto has become the brother I never knew I was missing."

"Well if he's so great," Jiraiya prodded, "Why did you hate him in the academy?"

Sakura's brow furrowed, "I told you, everyone else did."

"Why did they hate him?"

"I don't know, okay?" Sakura snapped back, "I don't know. All I know is that no one liked Naruto, he was loud and stupid, he dressed like clown and couldn't do anything right."

"But he's not stupid. Not really." Jiraiya pointed out, "Why did he seem stupid in the academy?"

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked abruptly, "You won't tell me what I want to know, but it's like… you're trying to make me figure it out for myself."

"Maybe I can't tell you." Jiraiya's dark eyes bored into her green ones, "But maybe I also want you to know."

Sakura shook her head helplessly, "Know what? What's so secret about Naruto? Why does everyone except his friends seem to hate him?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" Jiraiya smiled wanly, "Why indeed."

Sakura was silent, trying to make sense of what Jiraiya was trying to tell her without actually saying anything.

Naruto… he was loud and sometimes obnoxious, but he cared deeply about his friends and was willing to die for them. Sakura remembered the fear in his voice when they had been trying to hold Gaara back. He wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for them… Naruto had been ready to die to protect them.

Death… Sakura was a ninja; she had recently become a killer. She had done it automatically, but she hadn't been ready for the blood that came after the kill… The kunai slit the throat cleanly, just as she was taught it would, but warm liquid that streamed from the gushing jugular like a fountain… she hadn't been prepared for that.

Sakura shivered, imagining what her death would be like. Death by sand… that had been her primary nightmare the past week. She could still hear Naruto in her mind, she hadn't known it was possible to scream that way. Sakura had seen Gaara's sand tighten around his legs, she had seen the blood… the girl had watched in horror as Gaara slammed Naruto's skull against tree after tree, laughing outrageously the whole time.

Then Sasuke had driven him off, Sakura had never seen him look so furious… or so worried. Much like Naruto he had demanded that she and the others run while he held off Gaara. Sasuke couldn't even activate his Sharingan, how could he possibly hold off Gaara? She had run anyways. Sakura still despised herself for being a coward in that moment, a frightened child, not a real ninja at all.

She wasn't like Naruto or Sasuke, she couldn't shake off the waves of killer intent and foul chakra that had poured off the insane Sand-nin.

'_Off Naruto too.'_ Sakura remembered abruptly, she had crashed into that tree, but Sakura remembered snippets of the end, Gaara had let his demon Shukaku out completely, transforming into a huge raccoon made of sand. Another chakra, even more horrifying than Shukaku's had appeared.

Sakura had felt that chakra before on the bridge in Wave. It had kept her awake for weeks, alongside the near death of Sasuke. That chakra… it had come from Naruto. She remembered the guttural roar her teammate had let out, her blurry memory recalling some kind of red chakra swirling around the blond… the same red chakra she had faintly seen through the mist in Wave.

Naruto had leapt to his feet before crouching again, legs perfectly fine… leaping into the air and somehow destroying Shukaku in a huge wind attack. Sakura hadn't actually seen the last part, but that was how Kiba described it, and Sasuke confirmed.

The genin felt Jiraiya's eyes on her, and she glanced at the Sannin, who was indeed looking at her.

"What?"

Jiraiya's face was blank, "Nothing."

Sakura paused, before asking, "Jiraiya-sama… why does Naruto's chakra turn red sometimes?"

Jiraiya didn't reply.

Sakura sighed in frustration, "Can you tell me _anything_?"

Jiraiya didn't speak for a minute, and then said, "You have all the pieces to the puzzle. You've seen what Naruto can do. You've seen Gaara."

"Gaara?" Sakura questioned, confused, "What does _Gaara_ have to do with Naruto?"

The Sannin didn't answer, instead he said, "We're getting close to that town I was telling you about. We'll rest, and I'll see if I can get information on our target."

"Why don't you just tell me who it is?"

"It's a surprise." Jiraiya replied cheerfully, "If I tell you, then I can't tease you with it anymore."

Sakura scowled, "You're such a child."

"Of course."

101010

**I've tried to portray a more realistic council, I'm annoyed with councils that basically only want Naruto dead. It doesn't make sense to me, they should at the least see him as a weapon or tool to be utilized.**

**Inoichi's abhorrence of Naruto is pretty common in Konoha, this is the group that 'ignores' Naruto. This group of people thinks of Naruto as a dog that they aren't sure if it has rabies or not. You feel sorry for it, but that doesn't mean you want to get close to it, neither do you want your children near it.**

**After his assistance in the invasion, a lot of people are going to feel a lot less wary of Naruto, but the people who really hate him aren't simply going to stop because he helped fight off the Sand and Sound, their hatred ran too deep for too long, its going to take more than that.**


	28. Itachi Returns

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto… in CoD Black Ops. Otherwise, not really.**

**Next chapter… hooray. I'm a little (a lot) tired. Had to get my aunt from the airport at like 5:30 in the morning, so I basically had to be up at 4. So at 2 in the morning I just thought fuck it, and stayed up. Really regretted that at 7 when I had work. Basically spent the whole day snoozing and my buddy poked me whenever someone came to the desk.**

101010

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet.__  
__It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on.__  
__Just do your best, do everything you can.__  
__And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.__  
__Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright._

The Middle – Jimmy Eat World

101010

"What do you _mean _he's not here anymore?" Aiko demanded the matron at the front desk, she had gone out to get something to eat and was gone for a few hours, but when she came back to Naruto's room it was empty. "He was badly injured fighting Gaara, where else could he be?"

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san." The woman replied apologetically, "He was discharged, by order of the Council."

"Why?" Aiko asked in frustration, "Where is he?" How could Naruto be discharged if he wasn't even awake?

"I don't _know_." The matron was getting impatient, "I must ask you to get out of line, miss. We are very busy today."

Aiko frowned; her head was starting to hurt again. The medics had healed her as best as they could, but they warned her to rest, she had suffered a severe concussion and apparently was lucky not to suffer brain damage. The only reason she wasn't confined to a bed was because there were none to spare.

She exited the hospital and took the street, heading towards the Uchiha compound. Aiko was feeling more than a little confused, was Naruto awake now? If so, then where was he?

…Did he remember what happened with Gaara?

Aiko repressed a shudder, _'Don't think about it… don't think about how it's all my fault he got hurt…'_ If Naruto _was_ awake, she had to find him and apologize and keep apologizing until maybe he could forgive her for nearly getting him killed. Aiko had worried about her team getting hurt or killed on multiple occasions, but she never imagined that it would be because of her.

"You're supposed to be resting." Aiko pushed away her troubled thoughts to scold her brother, who was exactly where she thought he would be. Punching the log in their private training area.

Sasuke scowled, but didn't say anything, turning back to the log and continuing his workout.

"Why don't you want to talk to me anymore, Sasuke?" Aiko sighed; her brother had been avoiding her since the invasion ended, at first she didn't really feel like talking either, so she didn't mind. But now the silence was making her uneasy, even Sasuke spoke up _sometimes_.

Sasuke stopped punching; he turned and glared at her, so furiously that she stepped back in surprise.

"You know, I always thought there was one girl in this village that _wasn't_ useless." Sasuke sneered, "But I didn't realize until now that it was Sakura."

"What?" Aiko replied angrily, "I'm not useless!"

Sasuke's glare actually intensified, "Naruto told you to get to safety, he told you to get the fuck away from Gaara. So what do you do? You run back and get in his fucking way, and Naruto nearly died protecting you."

Aiko was speechless as her brother continued his rant, "Naruto got caught in Gaara's sand attack because you ran back to _help, _then Gaara started fucking killing him, and suddenly you couldn't even move anymore. Why did you even bother to go back?"

Sasuke shook his head in disgust; he had been holding this in for awhile, trying to control his temper and frustrations with his sister… who didn't even seem to realize what she had done. If she had, she definitely didn't acknowledge it aloud, or feel the guilt that Sasuke thought she _should_ be feeling after nearly getting their teammate killed.

"Naruto," Sasuke mocked, "I'll _save _you!"

"I…"

"Don't bother," Sasuke scoffed, "I'm still trying to figure out whose worse, you or Hinata. You're both at fault."

"Sasuke…" Aiko pleaded, "Naruto's okay, he's not even at the hospital anymore-"

"_What_?" Sasuke hissed, "Where the hell is he? How is he not in the hospital? He's basically comatose!"

"I-I don't know." Aiko admitted, "That's what they told me… when…"

"When you went to see him?" Sasuke snorted, "Were you going to apologize for nearly getting him killed?"

"I was just trying to help!" Aiko cried, tears welling up, "I didn't know-"

"That Gaara was dangerous?" Sasuke interrupted her again, "That you were a useless liability that can't even win a straight fight with _Kiba_? I've been arguing in your defense with Naruto for months now, insisting to him that you were a ninja. Instead you're exactly what he believed you were, a kind hearted, _weak_ little girl, who needs coddling and protection."

Aiko's heart felt like it was stabbed, "He… he doesn't think that."

Sasuke just shook his head, his voice was emotionless now, "Whatever, just leave me alone."

"Sas-"

"I said leave!" Sasuke shouted suddenly, "Go learn how to be a real ninja. Learn how to fucking help your teammates instead of getting in their way!"

Sasuke turned back around and started punching the log, listening as his sister quietly walked away, finally leaving him alone. He didn't calm down though, he got angrier. Sasuke started slamming his fists as hard as he could into the log, grunting in pain and fury.

For so long he had admired his sister, her ability to handle everything. Friends, the apartment, himself, their past, and their responsibilities as ninja, as Uchiha… now he had seen his sister in _real_ pressure situations.

Against Haku she had faltered, leaving Sasuke to pick up the slack to save her, Naruto had to sacrifice position outside the mirrors to rush in and get her out, leaving himself and Sasuke trapped. Sasuke hadn't blamed her then, how could he? He had fallen as well, leaving Naruto to save him too.

But as Sasuke worked to hone his Sharingan, and then realized he had to do the same for his body… Aiko simply stayed the same, training but not excelling, conditioning her body, but never changing her workouts. She was a constant measuring stick for Naruto and Sasuke, how many Aikos were they worth now? She stayed stagnant, and they used that.

But it wasn't cute anymore, it wasn't funny, they were in a war now… one that Aiko didn't seem ready to really fight. Sometimes Sasuke had forgotten that it was only him that had been hit with Tsukuyomi that night when Itachi murdered their clan. He was the one who had watched it over and over… while his sister slept through it all.

For so long he had been disgusted with Naruto, the boy was always happy, cheerful, and Sasuke had argued with him more than once on the subject of killing, specifically killing Itachi.

_Killing is wrong, Sasuke. Especially for revenge!_

Weren't those his exact words? But Naruto seemed to… shift… when he fought, almost becoming a completely different person. He was fearless; he fought to win, no matter what. He was a ninja.

Aiko seemed to go through a similar shift, but in the opposite direction. She became uncertain, complacent, a burden. Sasuke had never been so disappointed in his sister, ever. The girl had always been there for him, his constant companion; he thought he knew her better than anybody.

_I don't think Aiko-chan wants to kill anyone._

Naruto had seen it. He had been around his sister only for months, and he already understood what Sasuke hadn't learned in years. Aiko was no more than a child.

She had almost gotten Naruto killed because he was protecting her instead of himself. The village had almost been destroyed, but Naruto had somehow stopped that despite Aiko and Hinata's well timed interference, even after Sasuke knew his legs had been broken and his head smashed in.

Sasuke didn't understand how his teammate could take so much abuse, it was completely insane. There was more than met the eye with Naruto, much more, but he wasn't sure what it was yet.

All he knew for sure was that Naruto cared about their safety way more than his own… and that he wasn't a normal human. That much was certain.

Sasuke gasped in pain, his fists were heavily scraped and dripping blood from split knuckles, he had gone too far, it hurt… a lot.

'_Back to the hospital.'_ Sasuke thought darkly.

101010

"We are after Yondaime's legacy."

Gai's muscles tightened, Kakashi was thrown over his shoulder, knocked out by the attack from the shorter of the two S-ranked missing-nin. Kurenai and Asuma stood with him, ready to keep fighting, but looking extremely worn and wary.

"Kisame." The shorter of the two said, his Sharingan eyes swirling dangerously, "Naruto-kun is not in the village. We shall go."

The taller, blue shark-like man Kisame smirked, "Obviously. Should we kill these weaklings?"

All three Jounin tensed.

"No." Itachi responded emotionlessly, "We must leave now, I sense ANBU nearby."

"Hmph." Kisame sighed, "I was hoping for a little blood… oh well."

The two cloaked ninja quickly leapt away, leaving the four Jounin behind, Kakashi was unconscious and unresponsive to anything Gai tried, he handed the man off to Asuma.

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked curiously, after Gai told him to take Kakashi to the hospital.

Gai smiled widely, "I must protect Yondaime's legacy of course!"

101010

"Stupid Jiraiya…" Sakura muttered, fixing Naruto's pillow up for him, "Chasing after some stupid slutty woman… probably a hooker."

Almost as if he heard her, Naruto gave a little sigh in his sleep, and Sakura smiled sadly, her teammate really was something special.

"Naruto, why are all of our teachers perverts?" Sakura wondered aloud, despite knowing the boy couldn't answer, "I mean honestly, is it a requirement?"

The blond didn't reply of course, but Sakura was comforted by the fact that she could see he was still breathing. After Gaara had finally been forced to release Naruto… Sakura shivered, he had looked terrible.

He had been in such _pain_, and Sakura could do nothing to help him, her wonderful teammate who was always so alive… near death. Sakura had been convinced that he _was _dead, she was sure they were all dead. They couldn't stop Gaara, it just wasn't possible.

It had her thinking about all the things she hadn't done with her life, the things she would never do… get married, have kids, after retiring from a ninja's life of course. Maybe it was a fantasy, but she still imagined herself with Sasuke. Sakura had been overjoyed to be placed with the Uchiha boy, but nothing had changed since the academy, Sasuke hadn't professed his undying love for her… Sasuke was aloof, unattainable, concerned only with getting stronger.

Sakura was frustrated by it, she never thought of anyone else the way that she did about Sasuke. It seemed stupid, the boy was handsome but he was far from perfect, Naruto seemed far closer to perfection than Sasuke was… but she didn't think of Naruto that way.

Why not though? Naruto was far from ugly, although he was more cute than handsome or manly… but he was barely a teen, so how could she judge based on that? His looks aside, Naruto seemed completely preferable to Sasuke. Sasuke only seemed to drift from complete apathy to anger, with nothing in between. The Uchiha boy smirked, he didn't smile, and she had seen him laugh maybe twice. Sasuke had only recently showed that he cared for someone other than his sister, and Sakura had been moved by how much emotion Sasuke had showed, saving Naruto, and trying to get them to get to safety.

Other than that, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Naruto on the other hand always seemed in good spirits, if she was sad or angry, he was always there to cheer her up and make her feel better… so why would she go after Sasuke? It didn't make sense, not even in her own mind.

Sakura sighed, and touched the side of Naruto's face, the boy shifted, leaning slightly into the warmth of her palm.

"You're so much better." Sakura murmured, "So why don't I love you?"

She did care for Naruto, she hadn't been kidding when she told Jiraiya he was the brother she never had… but they could be so much more than that… maybe Naruto would like that too.

Sakura shook her head, laughing softly at herself; she reluctantly pulled her hand away from Naruto. That was more than just wishful thinking. Naruto and her… it would never happen. Naruto obviously didn't feel that way about her, and she could only debate with herself on why she didn't feel that way about him either.

It wasn't like the boy was lacking in people who were head over heels for him. Sakura had watched Aiko pine after Naruto since they were put on the same team, listened to her frustrations, tried to give advice… but it was hard to encourage her friend when Hinata had clearly fallen for the blond haired boy long before.

She had watched Aiko and Hinata watch Naruto… while the boy seemed oblivious to it all. But Naruto wasn't an idiot, so why couldn't he see their obvious feelings? Were all boys just dense? Or was Naruto more similar to Sasuke than she thought, and just nicer about it? Sasuke didn't hide his contempt for his 'fangirls,' but mostly ignored them. Naruto didn't ignore Hinata or Aiko, far from it, he seemed to cherish them greatly… as friends.

Early on, Aiko had tried to subtly hint to Naruto that she wanted to date, and Sakura listened to her frustrations after every failed attempt. Naruto just didn't seem interested… so why did he go out with Ino? It didn't make sense to Sakura at all, even if they only dated for five days.

Sakura giggled, that was still funny. But it was just one more that she didn't understand, neither of the blonds seemed angry or unhappy about the break up… far from it, they seemed much closer than before. Sakura didn't understand that at all, how could breaking up make them better friends? What about bitter feelings, resentment, and anger? Who broke it off? Was it Naruto or Ino?

She had prodded Ino, tried to get details… and failed miserably. Ino just gave her a very peculiar smile and changed the subject. Naruto had obviously been attracted to Ino, that much had been certain… Sakura had never seen her teammate blush so much. So why not Aiko or Hinata? Did he just like blondes…? Was Naruto that superficial?

No, Sakura decided, he definitely wasn't. So it was something else, another thing she didn't know or understand about Naruto.

_You have all the pieces to the puzzle. You've seen what Naruto can do. You've seen Gaara._

Gaara… an insane Sand ninja with a demon inside of him, and Naruto, the sweetest and most caring individual she had ever met, altruistic to a fault.

'_What Naruto… can do…'_

A knock at the door of the hotel room broke her out of her reverie, Sakura slowly stood to answer it, she would puzzle over this later.

101010

"There now, Uchiha-san." The medic finished wrapping his knuckles in bandages, "I wish I could heal it myself, but I need to save my chakra for more severe patients."

Sasuke scowled, but nodded, hopping off the bed that had been placed in one of the hospital hallways for the patients that weren't in critical condition. If he knew the medics wouldn't heal him, he would have wrapped his wounds and used his own med kit's healing salve. It couldn't be helped though, but he should have realized the medics needed their chakra for more important cases.

The Uchiha boy tested the mobility of his hands in the bandages, almost full range, which was good enough for now. But his handseal rate would definitely be lower for a few days-

Sasuke stopped, and backtracked to the room he had just passed and glanced in again. Sure enough, Kakashi was lying in the bed flanked by Asuma and Kurenai. Sasuke walked in, and the three Jounin turned to look at him… nervously?

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Kakashi chuckled weakly, "Overexerted myself, you know me… always training."

"Liar." Sasuke replied automatically, but shrugged, "Whatever, do you know where Naruto-?"

The door flew open, and another Jounin in red sunglasses entered yelling frantically, "Is it true that Uchiha Itachi returned to the village looking for Naruto? Genma-san told me Gai went after them; they're heading to Otofuku Gai-!"

Sasuke shoved past the Jounin, and Aoba stared after the Uchiha boy open mouthed, before turning back to the others.

"…Oops?"

Kurenai glared, "Aoba, you're an idiot."

Sasuke practically flew out of the hospital and down the road, passing his sister without as much as a glance.

"Sasuke!" Aiko called, before faltering, Sasuke glanced back for a moment, but didn't stop running. Aiko frowned; he was heading towards the south gate… why? Aiko knew her brother wasn't happy with her at the moment, but she followed anyways. Sasuke was never in such a rush to go anywhere, something was happening and Aiko didn't know what.

101010

Knock, knock, knock.

Whoever was at the door sure was impatient, Sakura stood up from her spot next to Naruto, scowling at the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She muttered, "No one has any patience these days."

Sakura slid the door open, "What? Oh- uh, do you have the wrong… room…?"

Sakura stared; standing in front of her was what could very well be an older version of Sasuke, with eyes that were completely dead and lacking emotion.

"Hello." Sasuke's clone said, "We are here to see Uzumaki Naruto."

His tone was polite, reserved, but Sakura's heart began to beat wildly, and her instincts screamed at her to close the door, get Naruto, and run as far away as possible.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Sakura dismissed, closing the door, trying not to let her tone reflect how panicked she felt.

She tried to close the door; the black haired man stopped her with a firm hand, "Haruno Sakura." He intoned, and Sakura started at the sound of her own name. He even kind of sounded like Sasuke.

"I…" Sakura gaped, "How do you know my…?"

The man shifted, and light glinted off his Leaf forehead protector. His slashed forehead protector, Sakura glanced to the blue man, his forehead protector was slashed as well, but of the Mist. Missing-nin.

'_Where is Jiraiya?'_ Sakura thought wildly, what was going on?

The Leaf missing ninja calmly forced the door open, and Sakura stepped back, unsure of what to do. The two stepped into the room and quickly found Naruto. The tall blue man spoke for the first time.

"This is the kid that took down the Ichibi? He doesn't look like much, Itachi."

"Agreed, Kisame." The man called Itachi nodded, "We must make haste, however. Grab him."

Itachi…

She knew that name.

"U-Uchiha Itachi?" Sakura stammered, her heart was pounding out of her chest now, this was Sasuke's brother, no wonder they looked alike… this was the man that killed Aiko and Sasuke's entire clan, alone, in one night. What the hell was she supposed to do?

She did the only thing she could think of, she dove to grab Naruto.

In a millisecond, Itachi was in front of her, and he gently shoved her into the nearest wall, and she smacked into it loudly and collapsing to the floor, groaning.

"You're being nice today, Itachi." Kisame gave his partner a shark-like grin.

Itachi stared at Sakura for a moment, before glancing back at Kisame, "Come, we must go. Grab Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame replied dismissively, he knew better than to argue with Itachi. The shark-like man grabbed the passed out blond, tossing him roughly over his shoulder, "You know, if they're all going to be this easy, I'm going to get pretty bored." Kisame grumbled.

Itachi didn't respond, instead the two shuffled back out into the hall, and Sakura suddenly just realized what had happened, they were taking Naruto!

Sakura stumbled after them into the hall, "Wait! Where are you going? Put him down!"

The two glanced at her, amused.

"Why would we do that?" Itachi asked tonelessly.

Kisame glanced at his partner curiously, "You sure like to talk today, Itachi."

Sakura didn't know what to do, she was genin, she couldn't fight these guys! But she couldn't let them take Naruto either, no matter what. Sakura slowly drew a kunai from her pouch, holding it steadily in front of her.

Kisame laughed, "Hey look Itachi, I think she's going to try and fight us."

"ITACHI!"

All three turned to the end of the hall, where a furious Sasuke stood, glaring at Itachi hatefully.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said desperately, "They're trying to take Naruto!"

Sasuke ignored her, still glaring at Itachi.

The other Uchiha said, "Hello, Sasuke."

"Oh?" Kisame looked on curiously, "You know this kid…? Hey, he kind of looks like you too. Is this one of your cute siblings, Itachi-san?"

Neither Itachi nor Sasuke responded. Sasuke glanced at Kisame, and saw that he was indeed carrying an unconscious Naruto.

"Put him down." Sasuke ordered the blue missing-nin, who looked amused.

"I don't think so, kid." Kisame replied, "You wanna finish this, Itachi? It's taking too long."

"Patience Kisame." Itachi said softly, before speaking to Sasuke, "Why do you not attack me? Don't you want to kill me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke snarled, "I want to fucking rip you to pieces." The boy flinched unconsciously, the seal was reacting to his anger, it wanted to be used… and Sasuke wanted to use it.

Itachi glanced at his brother's neck, and his face tightened for a moment, "Orochimaru's mark. You have let yourself become tainted by that snake?"

Before Sasuke could respond, pounding footsteps signaled the arrival of another individual. Aiko was panting slightly after trying to keep up with Sasuke's pace leaving the village. She glanced at the other people in the hallway, then whipped her head back to stare at Itachi in shock.

"I-Itachi-niisan…" Aiko stammered, glancing between her two brothers, Sasuke was glaring at Itachi hatefully, while their older brother looked between them in something akin to interest.

"Hello, Aiko." Itachi greeted, and then tilted his head, "I see you at least do not have the mark. But… why have you not activated your Sharingan like Sasuke? Do you not want to kill me?"

"Don't say anything, Aiko." Sasuke said darkly, before she could even come up with a response, "You don't have to say anything to _him_."

Kisame laughed loudly, "My, my, Itachi, your siblings are adorable… I want to kill them."

"Perhaps another time." Itachi replied breezily, "They are still too weak, not even worth the effort."

"Naruto…?" Aiko stared at her unconscious teammate, and squinted at the pink haired genin behind the two, "Sakura? What's… going on?"

"Aiko…" Sakura kept glancing between the missing ninja and the Uchiha siblings, "They're here to take Naruto, I don't know why."

Sasuke scowled, "You're not going anywhere, Itachi!"

Sasuke charged before Aiko could stop him, heading at Itachi with his full speed with a kunai in his hand. Itachi looked… bored.

"Is this it?" Itachi murmured, Sasuke's kunai flashed out, aiming for Itachi's eyes, the older Uchiha simply grabbed Sasuke's wrist and broke it without a thought.

"Ahg!" Sasuke cried out in pain and shock, and Itachi suddenly kicked him backwards into the wall.

"Sasuke!" Aiko fell to her knees, checking on her brother, who was groaning in pain.

While they were distracted, Sakura made her move; she shoved her kunai into Kisame's back… or rather, tried to. The former Mist-nin shifted his huge bandaged weapon and blocked the stab easily, before glancing back at Sakura, looking amused.

"Really? That's your best?"

Itachi ignored his teammate and instead stalked towards his siblings, disappointment in his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Aiko glared at her older brother, as he stared down at them.

"Leave him alone?" Itachi repeated questioningly, "Why do you not attack me? Are you not a ninja?"

Aiko stared back at him open mouthed, she wasn't really sure _what _to do.

"I…" Aiko started, "Just… just go away."

Itachi tilted his head, frowning, "It appears I made a mistake all those years ago. Let me rectify it."

His arm flashed out and a hand tightened around Aiko's neck, the girl let out a gasp of surprise as she was lifted off of the ground.

Sasuke sat up dizzily, trying to shake off Itachi's previous attack, "Let… let her go!"

The younger brother stood up and tried to shove Itachi away, the older brother glanced at him, bored.

"You're in the way." Itachi replied, slamming his other fist into Sasuke's jaw, sending him flying backwards into another wall.

Aiko struggled desperately as her older brother's grip on her throat tightened, cutting off her air pathway, causing her to begin to lose consciousness. Itachi glanced back at her, and his grip loosened slightly. Aiko choked for more air and kicked weakly at her traitorous brother, but Itachi's grip was firm.

"Aiko!" She heard Sakura call frantically, while Kisame simply laughed as the pink haired girl tried to grab Naruto away from him.

"This is pretty fun." Kisame admitted, "But if you keep bothering me, I might put him down… and kill you!"

"Focus, Aiko." Itachi said quietly, causing her to turn her eyes back on him, "It is time for you grow up. It is time for you to find the hatred you are so severely lacking… it is time to become a ninja."

Itachi's eyes changed, the tomoe of the Sharingan spinning into a windmill formation, and Aiko knew she was now facing the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi…"

Aiko often wondered fearfully what Tsukuyomi was like. Sasuke had refused to describe it to her, and she never pushed the situation, mainly because she tried to ignore what had happened that night as much as possible.

It was… red. Simply it was as if she had been moved into an open field of red, and she was hung up on… a cross? Aiko struggled, Itachi watched her impassively, the only thing that wasn't red in the world other than herself and the ground, he was a deep black.

"Let me go!" She demanded, Itachi raised a brow.

"Let you go?" He repeated, "Where is your fire, Aiko? Where is your spirit? Why do you not wish to kill me?"

"You're… my brother." Aiko admitted, shameful tears coming to her eyes, "How could I possibly want to kill you?"

Itachi stared back at her, "It seems you need convincing. Unlike that night so long ago, I now have the power to… persuade… you."

Itachi reached inside his cloak slowly, and came out with a sword. An ANBU's sword, Aiko stared at it in horror, he couldn't…

"There are now 72 hours remaining." Itachi said, no emotion betraying his face, "Prepare yourself."

"I-Itachi-niisan…" Aiko whispered, horrified, "Don't…"

Itachi didn't reply, instead he buried the blade deep into her stomach. Aiko choked out a sob of pain, blood and bile rising up within her. Two more Itachis appeared, each armed with their own swords. They harshly stabbed her as well.

Aiko screamed in agony for what felt like hours, then somehow everything was reset, and it happened again… and again… and _again_. Over and over, her own brother and his compatriots skewered her, whispering to her.

"Hate me…"

"Detest me…"

"Survive in an unsightly way…"

Sometimes Aiko felt as if each stab had been multiplied by thousands, as if Itachi was fractioning her conscience and stabbing her separately at the same time… sometimes it was only one, sometimes her brother almost stopped… only to begin again.

Finally Itachi paused, and Aiko silently begged for it to be over.

"71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds remaining." Itachi said coldly, and Aiko saw the sword again, felt it plunge, and knew it had only just begun.

Outside, only a few seconds seemed to pass, Sasuke was struggling to rise, and Sakura watched in horror as Aiko's body began to convulse.

Kisame simply laughed, "Itachi... no mercy, even for his siblings."

Then Aiko's head shot straight up and she let out the most horrific scream Sakura had ever heard, and her eyes… they were bloodshot, but more importantly they were red with dark commas around the pupils…

'_Sharingan,'_ Sakura realized numbly, Aiko had activated her bloodline.

Sakura wasn't the only one who had heard the scream; Sasuke was stumbling, trying to reach his brother, dizzy from the pain of the blow that sent him sprawling… and he had thought _Gaara_ hit hard.

Another heard them as well. Naruto's eyes flew open, Aiko's pain and terror had awakened him from his deep sleep, she needed help.

"Hmm?" Kisame glanced at him, "You're awake, huh brat?"

Naruto's head shot up, and his eyes flicked from Sasuke, to the back of Itachi's head, his hand squeezing Aiko's neck, Aiko's face, still wrought with horror, still screaming in panic and mental distress.

The blond didn't know what was going on, but Kakashi wasn't here, Sasuke was hurt, and Aiko was dying. His chakra flared around him, it was waking up too.

"What are-?" Kisame questioned, then Naruto suddenly elbowed him in the face, Kisame stumbled back in surprise, lessening the blow, but dropped the blond.

Naruto ignored the shark-like man, instead glaring at Itachi. He rushed forward, his arm flashed to the ground and he picked up the kunai Sasuke dropped, he continued to move to stab Itachi in the back.

Itachi turned, dropping Aiko and slapped Naruto's offending arm and kunai away. Undeterred, the blond slammed his other fist at Itachi's face, and that was calmly intercepted as well. Naruto struggled, trying to get out of the iron grip, but couldn't shift away at all. The boy tried for a kick, but Itachi simply blocked it with a solid knee.

"Naruto-kun." Itachi said, "You will come with us."

"Fuck you." Naruto growled, trying to struggle away, dimly realizing that this guy looked a lot like Sasuke, and… he had the Sharingan.

"I must insist." Itachi replied.

"Wait…" Naruto realized who this must be, "You're…"

Before he could finish, the walls suddenly turned red, wet, and looked like the inside of some kind of mouth.

"Let him go, Itachi."

"Jiraiya-sama." Itachi nodded to the red vested Sannin, who was standing at the end of the hall, holding an unconscious woman.

Jiraiya laid the woman gently to the ground, before glaring at Itachi, "Genjutsu, did you really think that would fool me?"

"Kisame, we're leaving." Itachi glanced to his partner, who looked disappointed.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed and leapt at his brother, ninja training forgotten, cursed mark pulsating and spreading across his skin.

Itachi sighed, and tossed Naruto to the ground, turned to face his younger brother. Sasuke wildly shoved a kunai at Itachi's throat, but the missing ninja simply diverted it again, undeterred by Sasuke's increased speed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in worry, as his teammate was felled by his own brother's fist. The curse seal vanished, and Itachi snorted with derision.

"Orochimaru shall pay for this insult…" Itachi muttered, uncharacteristic anger coloring his voice.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto jumped to his feet, and started to attack Itachi- but suddenly the floor seemed to come alive and captured his feet.

"Stay still, Naruto." Jiraiya walked forward, "You can't fight him."

"The hell I can't!"

"Quiet!" Jiraiya snapped, and Naruto fell silent, the Sannin looked back to Itachi, who was calculating the situation. Kisame gripped his sword tighter, while Sakura stood a bit farther away, still dumbfounded by the entire situation.

"Let's go, Kisame." Itachi decided, and he dashed for a nearby window, moving past Kisame and Sakura, the blue man followed with a shrug. Jiraiya smirked; they wouldn't be able to escape.

"Amaterasu." Itachi said calmly, and black flames appeared, burning straight through the mouth of the mountain toad that Jiraiya had trapped them in.

Jiraiya blinked, he hadn't expected that to happen. Naruto was trying to get his feet loose so he could reach Aiko and Sasuke, both of whom were unconscious.

"Let, me, go!" Naruto grunted, trying to get loose, Jiraiya absentmindedly dismissed the summon, and Naruto was free to stumble to the ground. The blond crawled over to the Uchiha siblings, both of whom were unresponsive. Jiraiya moved past him to study and contain the black flames that Itachi had used to burn through the summon's esophageal lining.

"Aiko-chan… Sasuke…" Naruto whispered sadly, "I couldn't stop him…"

"Naruto!" Sakura ran over to them, falling to her knees beside her blond teammate, hugging him.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto was surprised by the sudden show of affection, "I'm not the one who's hurt, you know."

"Idiot!" Sakura cried, but there was no venom in it, "They tried to take you… I wasn't able to stop them, I'm so sorry…" The pink haired girl buried her head into his shoulder, leaving him to awkwardly pat her on the back.

"Wha…?" Naruto was confused, what the hell was going on? This definitely wasn't where he had fallen unconscious… and also…

"Where is my jacket?"

101010

**Jutsu Translation List**

**Tsukuyomi: Moon Reader, a ****genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusory world, torturing them for what seems like days in a matter of seconds.**

**Amaterasu: Illuminating Heaven, the second ability conferred to Itachi via his Mangekyou Sharingan, it's a ninjutsu that creates black flames as hot as the sun that burn for seven days and can't be stopped once they start burning.**

**Alright, so Sasuke was pissed with his sister this chapter, but its more than just being angry at her, he's angry at himself because he feels her actions in the invasion prove that he doesn't know her at all. He doesn't hate her or anything, he was just really frustrated with her.**

**Events went a bit differently; most notably Kakashi awoke with the medics' help after Itachi's Tsukiyomi. I haz plans for him. Now Aiko is comatose and Sasuke has to deal without his team for a month… alone… ish… that will be fun, huh?**


	29. Facing Reality

**Disclaimer: One day Naruto **_**could**_** be mine… but not today. Maybe 3 days from now… maybe 3,000,000,000… you never know!**

**Okay I just want to alleviate the common fear that Aiko is going to turn into a clone of Sasuke now… she's not. Aiko and Sasuke are siblings that are scarred by the same tragedy, but they are two different people. Sasuke before Itachi's betrayal wasn't anything like Aiko, he was a little arrogant prick back then, really he still is (albeit mellowed,) he's just come to have a grudging respect and some genuine affection for his teammates (and even the other rookies.) Itachi's mental attack on Aiko will have its effects, but she won't become the same as Sasuke, even though that was Itachi's intent.**

**I really have to wonder about Itachi's sanity here and in the anime… honestly, if he really loved Sasuke (and Aiko) how the hell could he use Tsukuyomi on them? It doesn't make sense to me, unless he's insane and truly believes psychologically damaging them and causing them to have a deep seated hatred of their older brother will make them happier… well, you know what they say about ANBU… they're all crazy… lol.**

101010

**(I couldn't decide between songs, they both fit well… so both, lol.)**

_It's all right if it's foolish,_

_The traces of the dream I look out over... goodbye, days of my youth._

_Entrusting my body to the current, someday I'll become an adult_

_Will I become dirty, little by little?_

Shangri-La – Angela **(English translation of Soukyou no Fafner opening song.)**

101010

_"I'm here for you" she said.__  
__And we can stay for awhile,__  
__My boyfriend's gone,__  
__We can just pretend.__  
__Lips that need no introduction,__  
__Now who's the greater sin?__  
__Your drab eyes seem to invite…__  
__(tell me darling,) Where do we begin?_

Feel Good Drag - Anberlin

101010

"Where is my jacket?" Naruto asked, puzzled as to why he was dressed in different clothes.

"Your _jacket_?" Jiraiya scoffed, closing the sealing scroll he used to store Itachi's dangerous flames, "Really? That's the first thing you ask about?"

"It's a nice jacket!" Naruto replied defensively, it was just the first thing he had noticed that was different about him, although the clothes were definitely his, they weren't what he last remembered wearing.

"It was pretty ruined from the invasion, Naruto." Sakura replied to his question apologetically, "I think it got thrown out after you were put in a hospital gown."

Naruto scowled, it couldn't have been _that_ bad, what a waste, he might have been able to save the jacket, he had done some pretty amazing things to fix up his old orange jumpsuit before.

Jiraiya sighed as he glanced at the prone Uchiha twins, "Look's like we'll be heading back to Konoha to get these two to the hosp-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The Sannin suddenly flew into a nearby wall, courtesy of Gai's kick; and the man turned to the genin and said with a pinging smile, "Do not worry children! Gai-sensei has finally found the correct hotel and is here to protect you in your teacher's stead!"

"GAI YOU IDIOT!"

"J-Jiraiya-sama?" Gai stammered, as Jiraiya groaned and pulled himself out of the new hole in the wall.

After Gai gave about a thousand apologies, Jiraiya sent him back with the Uchiha siblings, Sasuke seemed alright, just unconscious from Itachi's physical onslaught and use of the cursed seal, but Aiko was completely unresponsive. Jiraiya tried to send Sakura back as well.

"Go with your boyfriend." Jiraiya said, waggling his eyebrows a bit.

"I'm not leaving." Sakura hissed, glaring at Jiraiya, "They almost kidnapped Naruto because you were too busy with some hooker!"

"It was a genjutsu." Jiraiya replied defensively, as Gai hopped out the window, heading back to Konoha at top speed, "It's not like you were able to protect him, girlie."

The three moved back into their room, Naruto was moving slowly, staring at his surroundings with uncertainty. This was definitely not where he last remembered being… and where the hell were his clothes? Why didn't he recognize the place they were in now?

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded, still very confused, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is fighting Gaara…"

Jiraiya and Sakura exchanged glances, a lot had happened since then.

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly, "You've been asleep for nearly a week."

"What?" Naruto was shocked, "I never need that long to recover…"

"Your body was really screwed up kid." Jiraiya replied, "It couldn't cope with all the chakra you were pushing out against Gaara."

Chakra… Naruto recalled the flashes of red, the power… laughing while he completely decimated Gaara's raccoon form. He remembered he fought Kyuubi to regain control over his body, made easier because Kyuubi needed Naruto's own elemental chakra to control the massive whirlwind of power he had used to destroy Gaara…

"Gaara!" Naruto panicked, "Did I kill him? I couldn't stop myself…"

"He's alive," Jiraiya assured, "Although Sasuke was about to finish what you started when I got there."

"Sasuke-kun was really angry, Naruto." Sakura added helpfully, "He was worried about you."

"Yeah right." Naruto laughed, "Sasuke-teme worried about me, good one Sakura-chan!"

"Kid," Jiraiya frowned, "Why are you worried about what you did to Gaara…? Did you forget those ninja you killed in the stadium?"

Naruto's heart sank, he _had_ forgotten. In the stadium his body seemed to move on its own, acting on reflex to protect Aiko while getting them closer to Kakashi and the others. He definitely remembered slicing one in half… how many others died from the wounds he gave them?

Naruto couldn't help it; tears came to his eyes as the full weight of what he had done bored down upon him. He had _killed_. People that others cared about, maybe loved… he took their lives, and he did it without even thinking.

_I do not doubt that in your lifetime we will be at war again. People will die; loved ones, friends, and you will find yourself doing anything to end it._

Kakashi had been right, even if Naruto had denied it so completely at the time… as soon as anyone had threatened him, he killed them on instinct alone… he was a killer. Naruto couldn't believe how simple it had been then, kill them or die. Naruto never thought himself to be a violent person, but what other person could kill and move on without even remembering? Could feel the blood of their opponents stain their clothes and face without blinking?

"Naruto…" Sakura's heart wrenched, watching her teammate cry so openly, over enemy ninja who would have killed him and laughed about it later. Naruto had been so serious in the fight at the stadium and with Gaara, she had momentarily forgotten he didn't usually act that way… usually he was so innocent and cheerful; Sakura had often wondered how he could possibly be a ninja, despite the fact that he was so strong.

Jiraiya sighed; he knew this was going to happen. He patted his student on the back, "You did what you had to do, Naruto. I would be more worried if you didn't kill them."

Naruto looked up at his teacher in disbelief, "How can you… how can you just say that? They're dead because of me! I… I killed people, and I didn't even care!"

"You obviously do care." Jiraiya replied patiently, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be human. But if you didn't kill them, then you're simply not fit to be a ninja. I'm glad that's not the case."

Naruto leapt to his feet, "Well I'm not glad!" He yelled angrily, "I don't want to be a killer!"

"Then you don't want to be a ninja." Jiraiya stated calmly, his face blank, clear of emotion.

The blond cried out in frustration, and punched the nearest wall without chakra. It hurt, but he didn't stop, he kept slamming his fist over and over into the wall, his knuckles started bleeding, but he kept doing it. Jiraiya watched impassively, but Sakura wasn't so emotionless.

"Naruto, no! Stop!" Sakura struggled to hold her pained friend, and pull him away from the wall, "You're hurting yourself!"

"I don't care!" Naruto replied, trying to shake her away, "I want to hurt myself! Let go!"

Sakura wouldn't let go, wrapping him in a tight hug, Naruto struggled, but didn't really try to push her away. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friend. With a sob of frustration, Naruto stopped struggling. The blond fell down to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto…" Sakura held him, and Naruto turned in her arms and threw his own arms around her, much to her surprise.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto sniffed, "How can you just deal with it? How can I let it go like you?"

Sakura felt a stab of pain, Naruto had seen her covered in blood that day, he knew as well as her that she had killed too. Sakura had felt guilty about it, but she knew that was what she had to do… she still had the nightmares, but she didn't cry like Naruto was… they were her enemies, and they had needed to die.

How could Naruto care about killing these people? He didn't even know them… but he obviously cared, a lot.

"You had to do it, Naruto…" Sakura whispered, "If you didn't kill them, they would have killed you."

"I don't want to be a killer…" Naruto replied tearfully, "I don't want to kill anyone! Why couldn't they just leave us alone? Why did they have to attack us?"

Sakura hugged him tighter, how could she possibly explain why killing was okay? She wasn't even sure that it _was_ okay… Sakura glanced at Jiraiya, who was watching impassively. No help from there.

"We're ninja, Naruto." Sakura said apologetically, "We don't get to be moralistic. In the end it's like Zabuza said… we're just weapons and tools."

"You're _not_ a weapon, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, shuddering, "You're my friend. You're way more than a weapon to me. You're a good person."

Sakura felt the sting of tears come to her own eyes, she couldn't help it, "Naruto… if this world was perfect, you would never have to kill. I wouldn't have to kill either, but its not, and that means we have to do things we don't want to do. Do you understand Naruto? We can't live in this world without killing. Not as ninja."

Naruto said nothing; it always came down to this. Be a ninja, be a killer. Why did it have to be both? Naruto had been so worried about the Kyuubi taking over him… he had forgotten that deep inside of himself there was a person that wasn't Kyuubi, one willing to do anything for his friends… to protect them. Naruto often thought about death, and about dying, he knew without a doubt that he would sacrifice himself for his friends.

But what about when he didn't _have_ to? He never thought about that. What if instead of throwing himself in front of the enemy's attack, he could stop it from ever coming? Destroy them so quickly and thoroughly that they didn't have a chance to hurt him either?

Naruto shivered, despite being unafraid of dying for the right reasons… he truly didn't want to die, if only to be sure that the next attack that headed for his village or friends didn't succeed either. He could only toss himself in the way once, and then it was over. He wouldn't be able to protect anyone if he was dead.

The boy remembered feeling so worried about his friends when the attack started, and he remembered how uncertain and scared Aiko had seemed… she locked up, and Naruto feared the worst for her. So he put aside his own worries and fears and did everything he needed to do, if only to protect her, and to get to his other friends and protect them too.

Naruto felt his clone memories rise up within him, not only had Naruto himself killed, but his fury had passed on into them as well. Directly they had killed maybe ten, but they had heavily wounded and trapped dozens more, getting those killed as well. Not only that, in the forest they had killed even more Sound ninja…

He was responsible for all of those deaths. Every single one. His clones _were_ him, they acted on his orders, did what he would do, and he got their memories when they finished their jobs.

Naruto choked back another sob of pain and loathing… what had he done? What had he become…? Just a murderer? A ninja? What was the difference?

Jiraiya left silently, leaving the two genin alone. Sakura didn't leave, she held him quietly as he sobbed, his shoulders shaking and his body trembling as he sifted numbly through the clone memories, over five hundred of them… all had done their best to slaughter their opponents, all on his orders. Many had spread into the village, where they had helped the villagers get to safety (at least the ones that accepted their help,) and attacked the enemy there as well.

Some of his clones had gotten smart, transforming into Sound and Sand ninja using Henge and ripping into their exposed backs from behind, where skill and speed didn't matter. Maybe it wouldn't have held up if they bothered to look closely, but none of them were paying that much attention to their comrades in a battle when there were enemies to fight.

Wind jutsu that he had so proudly learned from Jiraiya sent them into solid walls, shattering their fragile skulls. Kunai sharpened and extended with his elemental chakra, the move he had been excited to learn from Asuma, used without pulling back, slicing off arms, legs, heads. The blades of wind he had perilously labored to gain mastery over, the path Kakashi had started him on so long ago… all of his 'awesome' attacks.

From the beginning, all the way back to being placed on Team 7… he had been taught to become a killer. Every training session, Kakashi molded them into perfect little fighting machines, taught to work together, protect each other, bond with each other… all so they could complete their 'objectives' for the day. Asuma had sharpened Naruto's wind skills with tips and a few suggestions, making him even deadlier. Jiraiya taught him to think on his feet, his first new techniques since Kage Bunshin, challenged his idea of what a ninja should be, and taught him the pain his enemies and comrades felt as normal humans.

Sakura was right. Naruto was a weapon, he had been a weapon ever since Iruka had handed him the forehead protector, beaming as he proudly told Naruto that he had passed. The dull and weak academy Naruto had been shined, sharpened, and honed… then launched at the enemy. Like a good weapon, he did as much damage as possible.

Naruto could do a lot of damage. He was an excellent weapon.

Sakura didn't let go, she held him all the way through, her presence and warmth comforting him throughout the entire ordeal.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered hoarsely, his sobs finally beginning to die down, although he was still shaking and felt like throwing up.

"You don't have to thank me." Sakura responded quietly, "You're my friend, Naruto."

Naruto finally pulled away, and blearily gazed at Sakura. Her neck and shoulder were wet from his tears, and he felt like crying again, which made him feel silly at the same time.

"I got you wet, I'm sorry…" Naruto apologized shamefully.

Sakura laughed softly, smiling kindly, "Naruto… you don't have to apologize either. I know you would do anything for me, and I just want you to know, I'll do anything for you too."

Naruto stared at his pink haired teammate. He remembered thinking back in the academy that Sakura was really cute… she had grown beautiful. Naruto had ignored her, he never saw her as more of a teammate… but now… her hair was cut short, framing her face perfectly. Was her forehead a little big? Sure, but Naruto thought that added to what made her wonderful. His short time with Ino had left him with a new appreciation of girls. Right now he could only feel one thing, a desperate longing for contact with another, to make him feel whole, human.

"What?" Sakura asked questioningly, "Do I have something on my face?"

Naruto leaned in and kissed her. Nothing else, he just rested his lips against hers, reveling in the warmth, the feeling of contact, this was what he had missed for so long. This was what he had denied that he needed from Ino when they split… yes, the Yamanaka girl and Naruto had broken up amicably, but the feelings she had stirred within Naruto had left him aching with need and desire, he boxed those feelings away, tried to bury them in training and friendship… but they were there, and they had come to the surface again. Naruto was feeling broken, deprived, and in need of someone to take away the pain.

Sakura didn't respond, she didn't kiss him back, but she didn't pull away. Instead she sat frozen, partly from shock and partly because… she enjoyed it.

…Her first kiss wasn't Sasuke. But for some reason, she didn't mind.

After some very long seconds, she pulled away, and Naruto seemed to realize what he had just done.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, horrified, "Oh god… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I just…"

"Naruto…" Sakura spoke softly, "Why did you just do that?"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, why _did_ he just do that? Sakura was his friend, and he was taking advantage of her kindness, her friendship… what kind of person was he?

"I'm so, so sorry…" Naruto repeated, eyes still tight and shut.

"…I didn't mind." Sakura admitted, and Naruto opened his eyes in shock.

Sakura was staring sternly at him now, however, "You didn't answer the question though, Naruto. Why did you do that?"

"I… I don't know." Naruto grimaced, "I mean… you're just really pretty, Sakura-chan… and I… I just… I don't know."

The pink haired girl sighed, and got up from her spot on the floor next to him, she stared absentmindedly out the window for a few seconds. Naruto watched her, his heart beating wildly, he felt sickened by his actions, why had he done that? He knew that he could never be with a girl, not like that… but here he was, using Sakura, the girl who had just held him and whispered comforting words to him as he feebly cried all over her.

"I still like Sasuke-kun." Sakura finally said, not looking away from the window, "I still like him a lot."

"I-I know." Naruto stammered, not only had he betrayed Sakura's trust, in some strange way he had betrayed his best friend as well. They weren't dating, but Naruto had unconsciously associated Sakura with the Uchiha boy, even if they weren't actually together.

Sakura turned back; her features schooled and blank, "Naruto, do you love me?"

"What?" Naruto gaped, "I… well, I mean…"

Sakura sighed and sat on the bed, "It's a simple question Naruto. You kissed me, I liked it… but do you really want to be with me, or are you just hurting?"

"I…" Naruto seriously thought about it. Could he see himself being in love with Sakura? He definitely had a thing for her in the academy, she had been a cute girl back then… but then she abandoned Aiko, and he despised her for it… but Sakura had grown up, maybe not quite a woman yet, but hardly a child. She was a maturing young adult, a teen, a ninja.

"I don't." Naruto admitted, to her and himself, "You're one of my best friends, and I care about you a lot… but not that way."

Sakura sighed again, "I thought so. You're a great guy Naruto, and I can't say I haven't thought about going out with you…"

Naruto stared at her, dumbfounded.

The girl continued, staring at the wall, "But I've realized that I don't think about you that way, Naruto. I really don't know why… maybe it's because I'm so hung up on Sasuke-kun, maybe I'm making a mistake… but although I care about you, it's not like that." Sakura looked at him, unable to really put it into words, "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Naruto understood, "Yeah, you feel the same way I do… Sakura-chan, I'm really, really sorry."

Sakura smiled, "I said its okay you baka. It was… nice. But don't do it again, or I'll hurt you."

Naruto laughed weakly, but she was probably serious… and Sakura hit hard, really hard.

"Naruto…" Sakura grasped his arms and firmly pulled him to his feet, Naruto stood on shaky legs, still dizzy and in shock. The girl continued, "You're going to find a great girl one day, and you're going to make her very happy, do you know that?"

Naruto didn't respond, Sakura wouldn't understand why he couldn't be with any girl. Not until Kyuubi was firmly under his control, something he wasn't sure could ever happen… how could you control a tailed beast? It didn't seem possible… but that was Naruto's problem, and his burden to bear. He didn't ask for Kyuubi, but he wouldn't let his own selfish desires and needs cloud his judgment. He couldn't.

Yet Naruto almost had with Sakura, he was lucky that she was nice enough to turn him away gently.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed with his zoned out expression, "Are you listening?"

"Uh… yeah." Naruto responded, "I heard you, I was just… thinking."

"About a girl?" Sakura said curiously, and Naruto blushed.

"N-No… nothing like that."

Sakura looked at him strangely, "What else could you be thinking about after I say something like that? Naruto, you're really weird sometimes."

Naruto chuckled weakly, "Yeah... I know, Sakura-chan."

His teammate gave him one last hug and pat on the back, and then moved away. Once again the contact left Naruto warm, but this time he only felt gratitude that Sakura was his friend, and still his friend after this mishap. Sakura pulled back and stared at him with a frown, "Naruto, you're a mess, you know that?"

Naruto grimaced; he could only imagine what he looked after crying his eyes out for nearly half an hour.

"Go to the bathroom and get cleaned up." Sakura ordered firmly, "I'm going to get dressed into something that isn't wet…"

Naruto obeyed immediately.

Sakura smiled to herself, _'He's so guilty; I could probably get him to do whatever I want…'_

For a moment she pictured being carried down the road atop a throne that was held up by four Kage Bunshin… alright maybe not.

Sakura giggled, she had to admit, even though it was wet, that definitely wasn't a bad first kiss.

101010

"What the hell do you mean you can't do anything?" Sasuke shouted at the medic, "You're a fucking medic, fix her!"

The head medic didn't flinch; he had dealt with angry relatives before. "I must ask you to calm down, Uchiha-san. This is a hospital."

Sasuke glanced at his comatose sister, dead to the world in the hospital gown she had been outfitted in… like Naruto had been not so long before. This time it was even worse, it was his _sister_… and he had been too weak to protect her against Itachi. He had failed her.

"I don't care where we are." Sasuke growled dangerously, "She was put under Tsukuyomi; you were able to help me pull out of that last time, do the same for her!"

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san." The medic sighed, "We're tried, but obviously the assault on her mind was greater than it had been on your own. Most likely your… the assailant has grown in skill using the technique. It is simply beyond our ability to fix."

Sasuke felt a growing feeling of dread, if the medics couldn't fix her… "Are you saying that she might never wake up?"

"Perhaps on her own… like Kakashi-san, but it is difficult to say for sure."

Aiko… his last true bit of family, stuck in a coma and for all intents and purposes, dead. Her mind was there but it wasn't waking, locked up behind barriers that had formed to deal with the mental backlash of Itachi's assault… Sasuke had been through the same thing, and it had been something he vowed would never happen to his beloved sister.

But it had happened, because he couldn't beat Itachi… because he was too _weak_. Once again Orochimaru's seal flared painfully, it was worse than before, because he had actually used it against Itachi. He could feel it whispering to him even now, promising more power… but despite how powerful it made him feel, it still failed against Itachi.

"Uchiha-san… do not give up hope." The medic said, and Sasuke looked at the man again. The man continued, "It is rumored that the legendary medic Tsunade is returning to the village, possibly to become the new Hokage."

Sasuke blinked, "The Sannin Tsunade? When will she be here? Can she heal Aiko?"

"If she can't, no one can." The medic replied firmly.

Sasuke wished that sounded more convincing. The medic left the room, and Sasuke took the seat next to Aiko's bed silently. She was pale, her face was peaceful, but Aiko didn't move, her breathing rate was slow… very slow. He had never seen her in such bad shape; his sister always seemed so alive since they had joined Team 7, much as she had been in their early youth. Sasuke had grown used to that happiness; now he realized Aiko being happy made him feel better as a result.

Better, but not stronger, Sasuke realized bitterly… he thought had been progressing, getting tougher all the time… he had been measuring himself against Naruto of all people, what was wrong with him? Had he just grown complacent, willing to be just good enough? Was his first assumption correct about Team 7? Had they simply held him back?

For whatever reason, he was weaker than his older brother. It wasn't by a small amount either, he was much weaker. Itachi defeated him, Aiko, and Naruto in quick succession without even blinking. Apparently he had defeated Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai as well with the help of his partner Kisame, putting Kakashi in the hospital. Only the threat of Jiraiya along with limited chakra reserves after using Tsukuyomi had forced his brother to leave. Sannin, that was the level Sasuke had to reach.

But how could he possibly reach it? Jiraiya refused to train him, instead insisting that Naruto was the only one he would teach for whatever reason. Tsunade was some kind of weird traveling healer, who had defected from Leaf, although she had never been designated as a missing ninja.

Orochimaru… even thinking the name made his seal twinge and he had to force it down. The rogue Sannin had attacked him, given him this seal… yet he seemed like the only one who could and would actually teach him. Although the Leaf village had many strong ninja, there weren't many left that were at the level of his brother, a level beyond even Elite Jounin like Kakashi. There were the Sannin… and the Hokage, who was dead. No one else.

Sasuke could leave, he knew how to slip out of the village unnoticed… go to Orochimaru. He would become a missing ninja, but maybe then he could actually achieve the power he needed to defeat Itachi. But could he leave Aiko? Sasuke gazed at his sleeping sister again. She had always been there for him, trained with him, listened to his frustrations, encouraged him…

How did he repay her for that kindness? He screamed at her, insulted her right to be a ninja, and called her a failure and a disgrace right to her face. When she tried to explain, he dismissed her completely. His own sister, and for what? Naruto? The boy was fine, uninjured and able to try and fight S ranked missing ninja… that was why he had been so angry? A boy who he had only known for a few months, he chose him over his sister who had been with him all of his life. Aiko loved him unconditionally and completely, and Sasuke had lashed out because _Naruto_ got hurt? Aiko had just been what she was, a good person, trying to help a friend.

It was what hurt the most. How could he ever face her again if she did wake up? Sasuke could only imagine the pain he made her feel. Aiko was a good person; she deserved a better brother than him.

His heart clenched painfully at the realization, and for the first time in nearly six years, Sasuke cried. The boy buried his face into his hands and shook silently as the tears fell, as his shame with his actions grew. What had he _done_? His sister could be gone forever, there would be no apologizing for his stupidity, no forgiveness… he would have to live with this feeling of self loathing forever. The realization only made him sob harder, Itachi had taken her from him… and she might never come back.

'_Please Aiko-neechan… please wake up…'_

101010

**Shortish chapter, I know. But a lot of important stuff going on. Naruto's reaction to his actions in the invasion for one. Naruto realized as a ninja he would have to kill, but he didn't think it would be so soon or so many or that he would do it so easily. Naruto would readily sacrifice himself for his friends and his village because he considers both to be precious to him, but not being afraid of dying and being suicidal are two different things. Humans don't want to die, we can accept it when it comes, but the instinct and will to survive is present in every living creature's mind.**

**Sasuke has now lost everyone (except Kakashi, who's needed for S-rank missions.) Sasuke is basically alone now, yes you can argue that he has the other rookies… but that in itself is a problem that will be presented soon enough. No, Sasuke isn't going to run off to Orochimaru now so he can take revenge for Aiko. His grief and need to stay with his sister completely overwhelms his desire for revenge.**

**Know this, if Sasuke ever had to choose between Aiko and revenge… he would choose Aiko. Take what you want from that statement, but no, it doesn't mean he won't go to Orochimaru.**

**I love giving vague hints… one last thing, I have posted my top ten favorite songs on my profile, woooooooo. They're all great, but I'm already thinking of extending them to 25… 10 is just not enough for all the amazing music I've encountered.**


	30. A Worthy Cause

**Disclaimer: Naruto was mine for a few minutes, but he went back to Kishimoto. Apparently he was disturbed by my list of people I wanted him to kill, and with my specific descriptions of how each one should die… hey, I have fantasies.**

**A lot of people… a LOT of people, were disappointed (pissed?) with how I wrote Naruto's reaction to the fact that he had killed so many ninja… he didn't have a first kill, he basically had twenty.**

**Okay, maybe it was a bit over the top, but rereading it I didn't feel it was by much. I've been building up to the damn moment for long enough, jeez. Naruto killed twenty people and injured a lot more. **_**Twenty**_**, it's not just a number here, in the story, in Naruto's world, they're real fucking people. Add that to the fact that Naruto is so damn innocent and he received **_**five hundred **_**different sets of memories at once of him doing it, I would say his reaction is pretty justified.**

**A good deal of you used the argument that my Naruto is secretive with his real emotions, and wouldn't cry like that in front of Sakura. Granted. That was the one mistake I feel was made, but Naruto's secretive nature mostly deals with anything about Kyuubi, and his mask covers everything else, but that mask can break, and has broken several times. Naruto's mask was a slow development over the 5 years that we didn't really get to see, and even though most of the time he doesn't even think about the fact that he's using it, it's not infallible. Jiraiya said it, too much stress and Naruto would crack, anyone would. He's human, he's allowed to have feelings. Some people said 'He's a ninja,' I think that's a gross misrepresentation of the people in Naruto, yeah they're ninja… I guess that means they aren't people. We shouldn't treat them as people… right? They're all walking plot devices that are emotionless unless we tell them to be. Not to mention Konoha's ninja academy has seemed to have grossly underprepared their ninja for war… their passing exam is a bunshin… wtf… the real graduation shows whether or not they're good in a team, not if they make good killers. The Mist Examination actually sounds a lot closer to a real exam to me.**

**:/ Why am I ranting? Sorry… next chapter.**

101010

_When I look up at the sky,__  
__The stars, see, are sparkling,__  
__Each giving off its own light,__  
__Like the people on this planet.__  
__Yeah, so I, too,__  
__Want to shine particularly bright.__  
__I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart,__  
__And entrust my dreams to that shooting star._

Nagareboshi – Homemade Kazoku **(Naruto Shippuuden ending song 1 translation.)**

101010

"Ero-Sennin why are we stopping?" Naruto complained, "Let's go, you said this Tsumame lady can heal Aiko-chan, right?" Ever since the toad messenger had come back from Konoha with the news that Aiko wasn't responding to the healers' attempts to wake her from her coma like they had with Sasuke before her, he had constantly worried about her. Jiraiya said his fellow Sannin could help… so they definitely shouldn't be stopping in the middle of damn clearing near the road.

"_Tsunade_." Jiraiya corrected, rolling his eyes, sometimes Naruto's acts of idiocy went too far, "We're stopping because I want to get you started on your newest training."

"Training?" Naruto asked, he glanced at Sakura who shuddered, thinking about what insane training Jiraiya would make Naruto do now. "Eh? Sakura-chan, why do you look so worried?"

Jiraiya grinned, and he pulled out… water balloons? The Sannin plucked one of the colorful balloons out of the packet and filled it with a low level pressurized water jutsu. Expertly, the hermit tied the balloon off, and it wobbled around in his hand as he presented it to Naruto and Sakura, who were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Water… balloons?" Sakura blinked, very confused.

"This looks stupid." Naruto scowled, "Ero-Sennin, teach me to summon bigger frogs!"

"Toads!"

"Whatever," Naruto dismissed, "I wanna summon big ones now!"

Jiraiya scowled, this kid never let up. "You want to do this, brat. Trust me. This is the first step of a jutsu I think you might be familiar with."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, very curious now.

The white haired Sannin smirked, "Do you remember the Rasengan?"

Naruto definitely remembered the Rasengan. The perfectly formed whirling blue sphere of chakra that had rested upon Jiraiya's palm, carving into a thick tree's truck like it was butter. Jiraiya had refused to teach it to him then, insisting that he learn how to summon toads first… Naruto hadn't complained much, toad summoning was very cool too.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, "Rasengan, Rasengan, Rasengan!" The blond started dancing around, giggling like a child. Sakura was still confused; she hadn't been present when Jiraiya had demonstrated that destructive technique at the hot springs.

"What is Rasen- dammit, Naruto stop yelling, you're giving me a headache!" Sakura shouted, smacking her excitable teammate on the back of the head. Naruto pouted, but did as she said.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Might as well demonstrate." He tossed the water balloon in the air towards Naruto, who swiped at it… and it popped all over him.

"Aww!" Naruto scowled, "Now I'm wet! Thanks a lot, Ero-Sennin."

"Stop calling me that." Jiraiya snapped back automatically, "Now…" The man gathered blue chakra to his palm, calmly forming the tight blue sphere Naruto had seen before. Sakura was watching for the first time, in awe of how much shape chakra the Sannin was concentrating in a single place… it was insane.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya thrust the whirling sphere of chakra into a nearby tree, chewing through the bark easily, much as the technique had last time. The tree was thick, but Jiraiya's attack chewed all the way through, causing it to creak and fall over from the assault.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered, the attack was so powerful, he could already imagine all the amazing… things…

His face and façade fell. More power, perfect the weapon, polish the tool. Give him the ability to cause even more devastation to his opponents. The tree's bark was a weak substitution for the damage Rasengan could truly do to a human. Naruto could imagine using it against a real person, what better way to make sure someone could never get up again?

"Naruto…?" Sakura asked cautiously, seeing her teammate's face suddenly turn somber.

"I don't want to learn it." Naruto said abruptly.

Jiraiya sighed inwardly; he forgot that although looking almost exactly like him, Naruto wasn't the Fourth. Despite his past, Naruto was far more innocent than Jiraiya's previous student. Naruto had killed in battle, but instead of softening him to the idea of killing; it had made him hate it even more. Now it was affecting his training, no doubt the blond realized now that his teachers weren't just teaching him techniques because they were 'cool,' but so he could kill the village's enemies.

"Look kid," Jiraiya frowned, "I know you're still shaken up about what happened in the invasion, but you have to get over it."

"Get over it?" Naruto repeated in disbelief, all traces of idiotic happiness gone, "How can I _get over it_? Everything I've learned, all the stuff my teachers have taught me, it hasn't made me a better person, it's made me into a monster!"

Jiraiya shook his head, then without warning, blurred over to Naruto and smacked him into a tree. With a surprised yelp, Naruto hit the tree back first, it hurt like hell. The Sannin walked over to him and calmly hefted him up by the neck, raising him to eye level. Naruto didn't flinch or try to fight out of the steel vice that held him tightly; he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"Let him go!" Sakura had been watching in shock, but she wasn't going to stay silent anymore, "Just put him down! He doesn't have to learn it if he doesn't want-"

Jiraiya glanced at her, one glance, and Sakura was on her knees trembling from the powerful killer intent that he sent at her. Worse than Gaara, at least the demon container hadn't focused directly on her; it was almost as bad as Orochimaru in the forest.

Now Naruto struggled angrily, "Leave her alone!" The blond tried to swipe a fist at his teacher's face, but Jiraiya swatted it away and tightened the grip on his apprentice's throat.

"It's time to grow up, Naruto." Jiraiya said calmly, "I'm sorry that you had to kill those ninja. I'm sorry that you don't get to be a child anymore. I'm sorry that you're going to have to kill more people, a lot more. Like your friend over there told you yesterday, this world is not perfect, far from it… would I like it to be perfect? Yes, I would. But it's not, and because of that, little brats like you must be turned into monsters, if only to protect the village."

"Do-n't… wa… nt…" Naruto choked, but couldn't get the words through.

Jiraiya didn't loosen his grip, "You're a ninja, boy. You have the potential to be one of the best. Yondaime was a monster, your sensei Kakashi is a monster. Orochimaru is a monster, I am a monster. One day you will be too, when people speak your name in hushed tones, afraid that you'll appear like the boogieman to kill them as well."

The Sannin sighed, and let Naruto slip to the ground, leaning against the tree and breathing in deep haggard breaths. "You think I want this, Naruto?" The Sannin shook his head, "More than anyone, I would love to see peace in this world… but until people can understand each other, love each other… it cannot happen."

Naruto responded weakly, "So… we kill them… until they do…?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "In essence, yes. That's exactly what we do. I was never able to change the world into something beautiful, neither was the Fourth. Maybe you'll be different."

"Different?" Naruto choked out, "You want me to be… just like you, how can I be… different?"

"Not just like me." Jiraiya disagreed, "A killer yes, one which kills to protect all he holds precious… but you Naruto, you hold all life as precious, yes? Even those of your enemies?"

Naruto nodded cautiously.

"Continue to do so." Jiraiya nodded, "Continue to feel… don't lose that heart."

"How?" Naruto asked desperately, "How can I care for my enemy, and then kill him? I can't do it!"

"Because they will kill you." Jiraiya replied firmly, "Until you can change their minds, Naruto, they will try their best to kill you and your friends. Do you want your friends to die?"

"Of course not!"

"Then learn Rasengan." Jiraiya said, crouching down to Naruto's level, "Learn it, and only use it when you have no other choice."

"I don't want to kill…" Naruto whispered.

"It's too late for that, isn't it?" Jiraiya said, and then sighed, "Naruto… you have a beautiful mind and spirit. I believe that one day you will change this world of destruction and death for the better… but you won't be able to do it with the self imposed limits you place on yourself."

Naruto realized this wasn't just about Rasengan; Jiraiya was talking about the Kyuubi's chakra as well.

"I won't use it." Naruto said fiercely, "I won't!"

Jiraiya stared stonily back, "You already have. Naruto, you must choose now before later… do you want to be a ninja? Know this, as a ninja you must kill, you must do whatever it takes to complete the mission and protect your village, your comrades, and yourself."

"I want to protect." Naruto's face was pained, "But I don't want to kill, isn't there any other way?"

"No." Jiraiya sighed, "There isn't. Not now, not yet."

"When?" Naruto asked desperately, "When will there be another way?"

Jiraiya's face was determined, "When you make the way. This world isn't perfect, but hopefully you will make it so. So no child ever has to watch a friend die, or kill someone themselves, one where parents will not have to bury their children, or children bury their parents before they even become teenagers. That world doesn't exist, Naruto. You have to make it."

"How?" Naruto shook his head, "How could I possibly make a world like that?"

"…I don't know." Jiraiya admitted, "But Naruto isn't that what you demand for yourself? You don't want to kill. But if you become a killer, a ninja, if you use the power you have to change the world for the better… then no child will ever have to suffer as you suffer. But if you continue along this selfish path, the cycle will continue unbroken. Your children will be killers, as will their children. The cycle of hatred will perpetuate itself until humanity's back breaks from the strain… and mankind dies forever."

Naruto imagined that world… a world of peace, where no one had to kill… it would be beautiful. That world didn't exist now, despite the fact that Naruto desperately wanted it to be so… if only for himself. Jiraiya was right, he was being selfish. How could he want to be a ninja, shout out that he wanted to be Hokage, but refuse to do what had to be done?

He wanted to deny the killer within him, even though it did what his conscious mind wanted but refused to do, dirty his hands with the blood of his enemies to protect what was precious to him. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who was watching them, looking worried about him… Naruto still remembered his friend covered in blood that wasn't hers; fiercely defending the village she grew up in and loved. He thought of Sasuke, who was so insistent that a ninja had to be a killer as well. His mind kept thinking about Aiko as well, lying in that bed because the ninja world had driven her brother insane, driven him to be a killer of his own family… what if he could make a world where they wouldn't have to suffer as they did?

A world of peace…

Naruto stood shakily, and Jiraiya stood as well, watching him impassively.

"Ero-Sennin?" Naruto murmured, and the Sannin tilted his head to signal that he heard the question.

"Is…" Naruto paused, "Is that your dream?"

"…It was." Jiraiya admitted quietly, "But I was never able to accomplish it. I wasn't strong enough; I didn't have the right heart."

"You think I do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Jiraiya said simply, "I do."

Naruto's face reflected the growing determination inside of him, "Then your dream is my dream now. My goal." If he had to be a killer, he would become one who killed for all the right reasons, to create a better world, a different world.

Sakura watched as Naruto stood up, tall and confident, and heard the quiet and resolute tone of the persona she had only seen present in battle… calm, efficient, passionate.

"I will bring peace to this world." Naruto's voice was determined, "I will make it so no child will ever have to do what I must. I will do whatever it takes."

Jiraiya gave his apprentice a genuine smile, this boy… he was the one, he would do it. This was the child of prophecy.

'_Minato… you were never able to see your son grow, but you would be proud of the man he is becoming.'_

"Let's get to it, then?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nodded, the time for half measures was over, it was time to get serious.

101010

"What do you mean we can't see her?" Ino scowled at the woman at the front desk, "We're her friends!"

"I do apologize." The harried woman shrugged, not really sounding apologetic, "Uchiha Sasuke has requested that only his team may visit his sister."

"Can you at least tell us the room number?" Kiba asked anxiously, "Is Sasuke here?"

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san left a short while ago," The medic said, "His sister is in isolation, unconscious. No window in the door, no visitors. Now if you would please step out of line…?"

Team 10 and 8 did so, although they weren't happy about it. When they had heard that their friend was in the hospital and unconscious, they had rushed over… but apparently Sasuke didn't see fit to give them access to even see her. Not only that, Sakura and Naruto were apparently gone, and Ino had heard a rumor that they were looking for a new Hokage, but wasn't sure how reliable it was, as it came from Ami.

"This sucks." Kiba grumbled as they walked out of the hospital and into the sunlight, "Why wouldn't Sasuke put us on the visitors list?"

"M-Maybe he w-wants A-Aiko-san to h-have privacy…" Hinata suggested quietly. She had received glowing praise from the Council and recognition for her help in stopping Gaara; they all had, even though it was Naruto and Sasuke who had done the real fighting. The Council's praise had the welcome effect of making the Hyuuga elders momentarily forget her loss against Lee, who was clearly a powerful genin that was well spoken of in the village anyways now.

The fight between Naruto and Lee had several unexpected but unsurprising effects. Naruto had always been seen as the dead last, a prankster, but not a very good ninja. His growth had the village abuzz, as had his major role in stopping Gaara, something all of the genin that were present confirmed as truth. Not to mention the fact that his clones had apparently spread throughout the village and protected its people there as well. The rookies had all noticed their friend's new level of celebrity in the village… not a day went by that they didn't hear hushed murmurs about 'that blond kid,' or 'Naruto, yeah, _him_.'

Lee received similar looks of awe, except he was present to receive the praise. The boy took it modestly, and would loudly insist to anyone that he met that Naruto had won the bout fairly, as fair as a ninja could be, but he would defeat him the very next time they were allowed to clash. The green clad genin was weird and not exactly handsome at all… but he was likable enough, if you wore earplugs.

Ino banged loudly on Sasuke's door, "Open up, Sasuke!" The genin had traveled to the outskirts of the Uchiha district to look for their wayward moody friend. Ino knocked a few more times, but no one came to the door.

"Perhaps Hinata-san should check?" Shino suggested, "Sasuke may be sleeping."

Shikamaru grumbled, "Ino just loves an excuse to be loud."

Ino glared at her lazy teammate, but nodded to Hinata, "That's a good idea, Hinata, you want to try it?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata nodded, forming the seal to activate her bloodline, "Byakugan!"

The world flashed white for a second then cleared. The clarity and all seeing power of the Byakugan descended upon her, and Hinata scanned the apartment of the Uchiha siblings, but found no one. There were however two solitary figures in a nearby training area. Hinata told her friends, and Ino nodded.

"Okay, that's probably Sasuke and… someone else." Ino said thoughtfully, "That's his favorite training area."

"Let's go there then." Chouji suggested, "Maybe we can take Sasuke out to lunch to cheer him up!"

"We just had lunch." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Chouji nodded, "But he probably hasn't! Two lunches is always better than one, right Shika?"

"We're not here for lunch." Ino said impatiently, as they moved towards the training area, "We're here so we can see Aiko."

Sasuke was indeed at the training area, Kakashi was there with him. The boy was panting in exertion, obviously tired from rigorous training. Kakashi spotted them first, he waved them over.

"How are you guys doing?" Kakashi smiled, "Well rested?"

"Fine, Kakashi-sensei." Ino replied politely, "We were actually here to talk to Sasuke."

"I guessed as much." Kakashi patted Sasuke on the back, "Training is over for today. Have fun with your friends, huh?"

Sasuke scowled at the man, who disappeared in a swirl of leaves, he turned to glare at the group of genin, "What do you want?"

Kiba replied anxiously, "We want to see Aiko, we know she's hurt and in the hospital."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Ino replied incredulously, "Why? We're her friends!"

Sasuke glared at her, before focusing on Hinata, who shrank back under the intensity of it. Kiba caught the direction Sasuke was glaring at, "Hey! Stop glaring at her like that!"

"Grow a fucking spine." Sasuke growled at Hinata, ignoring Kiba, "I remember what happened, you ran back towards Naruto. Aiko followed you. Naruto almost died because of you."

Hinata trembled, "I-I d-didn't-"

Sasuke's killer intent spiked, he was frustrated and tired with these so called friends of theirs. "Aiko may have had some fault in it, but you're the main reason Naruto was hurt. Because you're weak, Hinata. You-"

Kiba punched him, sending the Uchiha boy stumbling backwards, "Shut the fuck up!" He snarled, "Don't talk to her like that!"

Sasuke smirked at him, "What's wrong Kiba?" He taunted, "Angry? Do you speak for her? I could imagine, no wonder your team is so slow… with her holding you back."

"You don't know anything about our team!" Kiba shouted back, "You definitely don't know Hinata, she's fine the way she is!"

The Uchiha boy wiped the blood from his cracked lip, "Fine? Your little teammate almost got Naruto killed because he can't help himself, he can't help but fucking protect weaklings like her. She distracted him and he almost died, he would have if it wasn't for me."

"Your sister did the same thing." Shino pointed out coldly, uncharacteristic anger in his tone, "Is she weak as well?"

Sasuke growled at Shino, "Shut up. Aiko made a mistake, but she's paying for it right now in that hospital bed. She may never wake up again, while Hinata gets to prance around the village, filling her time with useless frivolities. Where is her punishment? Being praised for saving the village from Gaara? Naruto saved the fucking village! Where is his praise? His reward? We beat Gaara, you did nothing!"

Ino's initially felt angry, but she tried to put herself in the Uchiha's shoes. Sasuke's words were harsh, but he was angry and hurting. "Sasuke…" The blonde asked sympathetically, "What happened? What happened to Aiko? To Naruto and Sakura?"

Sasuke turned to glare at her, but Ino didn't flinch. The Uchiha's voice was cold, "She's in a coma, from fighting the man who killed our clan."

"W-What?" Kiba stammered, suddenly afraid, "He… he was _here_?"

"Hn." Sasuke snorted derisively, "Don't wet yourself dog boy, he wasn't here for you."

"Who was he here for?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sasuke replied mockingly, "Now get the hell out of my face, before I do something I probably won't regret later."

"We want to see Aiko." Ino replied pointedly.

"No." Sasuke growled, "My sister shouldn't be bothered with all of you… fake friends. All she needs is her team; we're the only ones she can really depend on."

"Fake?" Kiba was insulted by the insinuation, "We aren't fake friends, we care about her!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke shouted back, "Where were you when Gaara was killing us? Playing ninja with Shikamaru somewhere? How about you, Ino? Still at the stadium, letting our teachers do all the fighting for you? How about when our own brother was killing her, where were you then? Laughing and joking, basking under the admiration this useless fucking village gives you?"

"Your… brother?" Ino was more than a little shocked, "The one who killed the Uchiha clan… that was your older brother?"

Sasuke sneered at her, "Still fishing for info, Ino? Isn't it such an impressive tale, how the Uchiha clan was slaughtered in one night? Do you want to know how Aiko screamed, when Itachi put her under a torture genjutsu so powerful that it transports the victim to another reality? One under Itachi's complete control, seventy two hours of pure torture in a few seconds… WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS DYING?"

Ino stepped back fearfully, Sasuke's killer intent was palpable, his chakra was spiking angrily, the seal on his neck bubbled and purple chakra suddenly began to emanate furiously from the boy, swirling around him. The seal's cursed black markings spread, covering half of his face… it was like the forest all over again. Except this time there was no Sakura to calm him down. No Naruto to reason with him.

Sasuke cackled loudly, reveling in the power of the seal, the power of just letting go and letting it flow through him… it was pure ecstasy. He felt unstoppable, indomitable, and he felt like killing something. The power crazed genin glared at the rookies in front of him, he grinned, perfect.

They were frozen in their fear, it was like Gaara all over again for Hinata, but this time it was worse, Sasuke was completely focused on them, Naruto wasn't there to draw his attention away… it was them who would be killed. Kiba and Shikamaru hadn't been there to witness Gaara's transformation, nor were any of the others. This was their first experience with concentrated killer intent. It was terrifying.

Sasuke moved, one second he was there, then he was gone so fast that their eyes couldn't begin to follow. Before they could even think about moving or running, Sasuke reappeared, slamming his fist into Kiba's face, sending the Inuzuka tumbling in the dirt, Akamaru flying off of his head.

"How do you like that?" Sasuke laughed, "How does it fee-"

Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke, and calmly chopped him in the neck, knocking his wayward student out. The masked man held his fallen student as the seal's power disappeared back into the mark on Sasuke's neck, and the marks on his face and body receded as well.

"My," Kakashi said idly, "He sure does get angry, huh?"

The group of genin gaped; Kiba groaned and tried to get into a sitting position. Kakashi sighed, "You know, you kids should really be more careful with who you piss off."

"We… we didn't do anything!" Chouji replied fearfully, "H-He snapped!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Just be happy I stayed back. Sasuke is in a lot of pain right now… I suggest you leave him alone." The Jounin tossed his student over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ino called, and Kakashi stopped, "We… we want to see Aiko." Ino said, hesitant, still trembling from Sasuke's brief flare up.

Kakashi glanced at them, and then shook his head, "It's not going to happen. It's Sasuke's choice, and he obviously isn't very happy with anyone right now. Maybe when he cools down."

The Jounin left again, this time with an unconscious Sasuke in tow. The group of genin were shocked by what had just happened. Sasuke wasn't exactly their best friend, but he _was_ their friend.

"I'm fine, Shino." Kiba waved off his concerned teammate with a grumble, "That asshole hits hard though, feels like my jaw is about to fall off…"

Shikamaru sighed, "Obviously Sasuke isn't in a good mood right now. So troublesome…"

"Bad mood doesn't really cover it," Chouji shivered, "He was _scary_. Is that the seal you were talking about, Shikamaru?"

The lazy genin nodded, "It felt even worse this time, maybe because he was actually angry."

"Well," Ino sighed, "We're obviously not going to see Aiko… and Sasuke doesn't want us around either."

"Who cares what he wants?" Kiba snorted, still rubbing his jaw, "That jerk deserves to be alone after what he said to Hinata."

Ino shook her head in frustration, "Sasuke is our friend, Kiba. We have to think of a way to help him."

"I do not believe that crossing paths again with Sasuke-san will turn out well for any of us." Shino stated calmly, "He obviously is angry with us at the moment."

"Why? We didn't do anything to him!" Kiba replied hotly, "It's not our fault that Aiko is hurt, it's his stupid brother's fault."

"I-It's my f-fault N-Naruto-kun was h-hurt…" Hinata said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes, she began to sob quietly. Sasuke had been absolutely right, she was weak, and it had almost cost Naruto his life.

Ino wrapped the Hyuuga girl in a firm hug, "Hinata, don't cry… you made a mistake, we all make them. I can guarantee that Naruto doesn't hold it against you for a second, he knows that you did it because you care about him."

Hinata threw her arms around Ino and sobbed even harder, "I-I c-couldn't leave h-him! I-I was s-so w-worried he w-would die… I c-couldn't!"

"I know…" Ino replied soothingly, "Its okay…"

The other rookies stayed silent as Ino reassured their timid friend, it was a side of Ino they didn't really see, usually she was loud, confident, and blunt. It was strange to see that she could be caring and comforting. After a few minutes, Hinata's sobs died down, and Ino broke the hug, smiling consolingly.

"Do you feel a little better, Hinata?" Ino asked, still concerned about her friend.

"A l-little." Hinata sniffed, "I-I still f-feel g-guilty."

Ino patted her on the back, "That's alright, just apologize to Naruto when he gets back; I know he'll accept it."

"O-Okay."

"Uh, guys." Kiba interrupted, "I don't wanna rain on your parade, but we still can't see Aiko. Plus, Sasuke's turned into a rampaging bastard."

Ino was silent for a moment, then she shrugged, "We have to help Sasuke."

"How?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Maybe you didn't notice, but he was just about to kill us a few minutes ago."

"He's our friend." Ino insisted, "And it was that seal. Plus I bet he's lonely… Aiko's in a coma, plus Naruto and Sakura are gone as well. He needs us more than ever."

"Maa." Shikamaru sighed, "I say we just leave him alone."

"Seconded." Kiba grumbled.

"I agree." Shino nodded.

"Sorry Ino," Chouji shuddered, "Sasuke is scary when he's mad… maybe in a few weeks?"

Ino looked at them in disgust, "A little bit of killer intent and suddenly you turn into a bunch of wimps. Do any of you even _know_ how to be a real friend?"

"How?" Shikamaru scowled, "By bothering someone who doesn't want to be bothered?"

Ino sighed, how could she convince them that they needed to help Sasuke? This would be a lot easier if Naruto was here, or Aiko, they would be able to convince these idiots… then again, Sasuke probably wouldn't be so frustrated if his team was here to help him through it.

"Whatever." Ino finally said, "If you want to just abandon Sasuke, you can. I won't do it, he's not our _best_ friend, but he's still our friend. Would you guys abandon Naruto like this?"

"That's not fair." Kiba frowned, "Naruto doesn't try to kill us because we talk to him. Plus Naruto actually acts like he gives a damn about us; Sasuke can barely stay in the same room with us without insulting one of us! That's on a good day!"

"W-We should h-help him…" Hinata broke in quietly.

"Hinata…" Kiba was dumbfounded, "Why would you want to help that bastard after he what he said to you!"

"B-Because…" Hinata had a small smile on her face, "N-Naruto-kun would. N-No matter w-what."

There was silence for a moment, before Shikamaru sighed, "Alright… I'm in."

Ino beamed, "Finally, took you long enough, Shika. How about the rest of you?"

"…" Shino pushed up his shades, "I do not know what kind of assistance I may provide, but I will help you."

"Shikamaru… do you really wanna do this?" Chouji asked fearfully, out of the group he had the least experience with enemy ninja trying to kill them, since he didn't participate in the Chuunin Exams and was understandably wary.

"Ino will nag us forever if we don't." Shikamaru grimaced, and Ino glared at him but didn't retort.

"Alright…" Chouji sighed, "But you owe me dinner, Ino!"

"…Fine." Ino grimaced now; Chouji's appetite was legendary, especially when someone else was footing the bill.

The group turned to Kiba now, who scowled under their collective stares.

"Peer pressure…" Kiba sighed, "You gotta love it. I'm in."

101010

**Alright, I wanna make one thing clear.**

**Naruto wanted a reason to justify the fact that he has to be a killer, Jiraiya gave it to him, and Naruto latched onto that. He has no clue how to bring peace and has no idea how far from true peace can ever really be achieved in a world filled with ninja.**

**That being said, he's going to try his damned hardest, because it's the only way he feels he can stay sane while being a ninja, dedicating himself to a cause that is right and just… poor fool, lol. There's a reason Jiraiya failed, Minato died young before he could even attempt it, Yahiko was killed, and Nagato went insane.**

**Achieving peace… its damn near **_**impossible**_**. Look at our own world, do you really think everyone could work out their differences? Ever since the Shinobi villages have organized, they've been at war. There are deep hatreds that Naruto can't even fathom at the moment… but could anyone except Naruto really do it? He has the voice, and he has the energy, it's **_**possible**_**. But he's not going to be able to do it alone, despite the fact that he will try it at first.**

**Sasuke rears his insane little head up this chapter. Poor guy, the rookies are convenient scapegoats. His anger and frustrations are genuine, he's really annoyed with basically **_**everyone **_**right now, especially himself, and he used the rookies as an outlet because they were convenient. You may have also noticed that Ino is trying to be Naruto/Aiko in this chapter for Sasuke in their absence. Ino is really just attempting to be a good person, because she rightly feels that up to this point she's been pretty self centered and focused too much on her own feelings.**

**I'm getting really annoyed with writing Hinata. Seriously, I don't hate her or anything, but doing her character justice is like writing a kitten into a world filled with rabid killer wolves. It doesn't fit and it doesn't make sense, but she's still **_**there**_**. She needs fixing more than anyone, but of course it will have to be from Naruto, and he has no time for that project… yet.**

**So much to do… but so much time. I hope to get a good deal of writing done during Thanksgiving break, but its more of a fantasy, I have three tests the week after, and most likely my break will be dedicated to them.**


	31. Friendships and Rasengan

**Disclaimer: I dun ownz teh Narutoz. Kishimoto gtfo!**

**200K :)... Next chapter…**

101010

_Who did me wrong,__  
__Who did me right,__  
__If I took my life tonight,__  
__Chances are that I might__,__  
__Mutilation outta sight__,__  
__And I'm contemplating suicide__._

_'Cause I'm losing my sight__,__  
__Losing my mind__,__  
__Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine._

Last Resort – Papa Roach

101010

Naruto and Sakura watched curiously as the water balloon convulsed, multiple bumps littering its surface as Jiraiya's chakra was pumped into it from his hand, finally the balloon couldn't take the stress and popped, splattering the genin with water.

"You could have warned us." Sakura glared at the Sannin, absentmindedly trying to wipe away the water from her now wet clothes, "You're worse than Kakashi-sensei…"

"I'm really sick of getting wet." Naruto grumbled, equally annoyed with his perverted sensei.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto, who gulped, "Enough complaining brat, did you see what I did? That's the first step to mastering this jutsu."

"Uh…" Naruto chuckled weakly, "Can I see it again? I wasn't really paying attention."

Sakura was about to reprimand Naruto, but Jiraiya's killer intent spiked and froze her in her tracks. She looked at the Sannin, the man didn't look angry, but he did seem annoyed with Naruto.

"Look, I get you like to play the idiot." Jiraiya said impatiently, "But if you continue to act stupid during training, its just going to slow you down in the long run, got it? Now what did I do?"

Naruto frowned, acting like that just came natural to him, it was a lot easier than thinking about stuff himself… thinking was tough, since if he got it wrong, he only had his own mind to blame.

The blond scrunched his brow, playing back Jiraiya's popping of the balloon in his mind, he knew the man was channeling chakra into the balloon, and it seemed to make the water stir enough to make the balloon pop itself…

"You're churning the water with your chakra?" Naruto guessed.

"How?" Jiraiya asked patiently.

"How?" Naruto shrugged, "I guess you channel it in and that's what happens."

Jiraiya didn't confirm or deny, instead he filled a balloon up with water and handed it to his apprentice, "Try your theory."

Instead of arguing, Naruto did try it. He channeled shape chakra into the balloon, but nothing happened, instead his chakra simply seemed to pass through the balloon and out into the environment. Naruto concentrated on holding and building the chakra into the balloon, but still nothing.

"I guess I was wrong." Naruto sighed, "How about a hint, Ero-Sennin?"

"You should know better than to ask me for one of those." Jiraiya responded disapprovingly, "Use that brain, boy. Think."

Naruto did, obviously Jiraiya was doing something to his chakra, not just letting it sit in the balloon… but what?

'_Moving it.'_ He realized, but Jiraiya was moving it in the balloon and not letting it escape. The chakra moved and made the water move as a result. But what kind of movement would pop the balloon…?

Naruto knew very little about physics, but he understood a bit about momentum from his academy reading reviews. His bunshin memories still came sharply to the surface, momentum basically meant that a substance (like water or chakra,) in motion wanted to stay in that motion, and trying to change it would cost energy and speed. If Jiraiya was constantly changing his chakra's direction in straight line motion to stay in the balloon then it would never move fast enough like the balloon had right before it popped. That meant… spinning?

"My brain feels weird." Naruto pouted.

Sakura was impressed, "You were quiet for almost three minutes, Naruto. I think that's a record."

"That's mean, Sakura-chan." Naruto sniffed, "I can be quiet, I just don't want to!"

"Enough of that now." Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "I'm missing out on valuable research time… have you figured it out?"

Naruto shrugged, "You have to be spinning your chakra, and the only way I can think that the balloon would look the way it did for yours, is for multiple directions of spinning chakra to be used."

Jiraiya grinned, "There you go, boy. Not so tough when you use your head, is it?"

"Speak for yourself," Naruto rubbed his head, "I have a headache. Thinking is too hard!"

Sakura sighed, "Only you, Naruto."

"What's that mean!"

Jiraiya stonewalled the impending argument, setting Naruto to work on popping a balloon by spinning his chakra within it while they walked towards the next town, and hopefully where Tsunade was. Naruto tried the exercise for a few minutes, before requesting that Jiraiya filled him five more balloons.

"What for?" Jiraiya grumbled, "That Kage Bunshin trick?"

"It's not a trick!" Naruto insisted, thinking quickly of a reasonable response, "It's a tool that maximizes my training by taking advantage of freakishly large reserves!"

"Hmm… good rebuttal." Jiraiya conceded.

"No you're a butt…hole!" Naruto responded quickly, not sure he was being insulted or not.

Sakura asked Jiraiya curiously, "Can I learn the Rasengan too?"

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled, "Let Sakura-chan learn it too!"

Jiraiya scowled, "Apprentices only!"

"Sakura-chan would be a great apprentice!" Naruto argued.

"Look kid," Jiraiya was getting irritated, "I have an _apprentice_. I don't take multiple; it just takes away from my time. She learns Rasengan today; she'll want toads tomorrow, who knows where it will end? The point is, one apprentice, one master. No more, no less."

"Wow, that's…" Naruto searched for the appropriate word, "Deep."

"I have my moments."

"I don't think it made sense at all." Sakura frowned, "I mean, one master can have multiple apprentices, hence the need for the plural of apprentice-"

Jiraiya growled, "I would stop talking now, before I decide to take you as an apprentice… then train you into the ground like Naruto."

"Haha Sakura-chan you're in trouble!" Naruto laughed, remembering the nightmarish training sessions that Jiraiya had him go through during the month off. The man hadn't continued them… for now, and Naruto wasn't going to push the subject.

Sakura shot Naruto a dirty look, then she smiled widely, "But Jiraiya-sama, I'm not your apprentice… so shouldn't you train _Naruto_ in the ground? After all, he's the one who wants me to be your apprentice…"

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto, whose grin froze on his face, and suddenly grew very weak. The blond started shaking his head furiously, "No no no no no! I have to learn Rasengan! No sparring, _please_ no sparring!"

"Hmm." Jiraiya frowned, "For now I'll let you off, boy. But we'll have to pick up our spars again once you master Rasengan… you're getting weak."

"Yes sir..." Naruto whimpered, before shooting his own dirty look at Sakura. His pink haired teammate smiled playfully and stuck her tongue out at him. That would teach Naruto to mess with her!

Jiraiya filled the balloons up, and the group of three was joined by several clones, who focused on swirling the water in the balloon until it popped. The main problem that Naruto and his clones were having was adding multiple spins. Swirling his chakra and the water in one direction took little skill, his speed in that single direction was almost as good as Jiraiya's own. Most likely because he was used to controlling chakra outside of his body, but that was elemental chakra.

Also with wind chakra, he was making simple cutting motions… not rotating the chakra. Although _that_ idea had potential, Naruto ignored it in favor of poking at his clone minds to come up with ideas to get used to adding multiple rotations.

At first the ideas they came up with were silly, one clone thought of vigorously shaking the balloon to help it pop, another thought to use wind natured chakra to cut the balloon… that worked, but Jiraiya said it completely missed the point of the exercise. Finally Naruto realized that it would be easy to introduce multiple rotations if he used two hands.

"I did it!" Naruto shouted proudly, popping the balloon easily by using his other hand to introduce rotation.

"That's not what Jiraiya-sama did…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

Jiraiya nodded, "It's a good shortcut Naruto, but you'll never truly master the technique that way. Rasengan is meant to be performed one handed, so the second hand is free to do other things."

"Aww." Naruto frowned, "Can't I just go to the next step anyways?"

The hermit thought about it, but shook his head, "No, I think its best that you master it correctly now while you have the time to do so."

Naruto scowled, but got back to work. Luckily Jiraiya was right, he had nothing but time as they walked down a seemingly never ending road to the next town. The three were silent, only the padded sounds of their footsteps were heard. If Naruto hadn't been training, it probably would have been different, but whenever he got really deep into his training exercises he shut the rest of the world off. The other two were respectfully silent, but it was also a brief reprieve to listening to Naruto's constant babbling that served no other purpose than to use up his seemingly infinite stores of energy.

It took another hour, but Naruto had come up with a new theory, he relayed a quick order to his clones, which saw his logic and agreed with the idea. Soon all six were spinning the water in their respective balloons in only one direction- but each clone was spinning it in a different direction.

Jiraiya noticed his student's efforts, and thought it could work. Naruto had been trying to add a rotation to the single clockwise rotation he was already doing, each of his clones were doing the same. By setting them all on different rotations, Naruto was ultimately giving himself experience on rotating the chakra that way. The next step would be learning to use all those different familiar rotations together.

After a little more than two hours of walking, they set up camp for the night. Sakura had grabbed her sealing scroll that had her mission essentials, but Jiraiya hadn't grabbed Naruto's from his apartment. That was fine with Naruto; he didn't mind sleeping out under the stars. Jiraiya also went without a tent, instead the Sannin slept on a large tree branch that they had set camp under.

Naruto and the clones continued to work in a corner of the camp, he had reduced them the three clones, one clone realized that it would be very beneficial to mind meld while performing different rotations. This way would also spare Naruto a bit more chakra than if he was keeping five other clones running at the same time.

The blond realized that his reserves had increased again, most likely from Kyuubi shoving its chakra into his body to fight against Gaara. His control was also supremely better in comparison to what it had been in the academy… the combination of his huge reserves and safely Chuunin level control meant he could go for hours on a simple exercise like Rasengan's first step, even while maintaining his shadow clones.

Finally as night began to settle, Naruto had drawn every last sliver of his chakra. The bunshin disappeared and their water balloons popped as they hit the ground, no longer supported by cloned hands. This left a very tired Naruto alone to calculate how many hours of training he had gotten in with his bunshin. It was five hours, three with six Narutos and two hours with four… so about twenty six hours.

It was a bit harder to estimate how much of that training had been really meaningful, but he could test that tomorrow, right now he was beat.

"Naruto?" Sakura crouched next to her weary teammate, "Do you want some dinner?"

"Food…" Naruto moaned, he was _starving_.

Sakura shook her head, smiling; she brought him some of the stew Jiraiya had made. It was surprisingly tasty, the hermit could cook.

"This is really good, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto quickly downed his first bowl, "More please!"

Jiraiya glowered at him, "Don't eat all of it brat, that's dinner for tomorrow too."

"Alright, I'll leave some, I promise!" Naruto eyed the pot hungrily, and then glanced at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked, pausing from her own meal.

"Er… are you going to get me more?" Naruto asked slowly, he forgot this wasn't Ichiraku's.

"No." Sakura said irately, "Stop being lazy and get your own, I got you one already!"

Naruto pouted, but crawled over to the still warm pot of stew on the fire that Sakura had set up. He ladled himself another bowl of the delicious meal and began to chow down again.

"Slow down Naruto," Sakura shook her head, "It will still be there if you eat slower."

Naruto gulped down a bite, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm just really hungry from training."

The pinkette sighed, "I haven't been training at all since we left Konoha… once we get to the next town I can get back into physical training I suppose."

This got Naruto to remember that his own physical training was being neglected, his last normal conditioning session had been more than a week ago, before the Chuunin Exams finals started… didn't he swear to train harder physically so he could keep up with Lee in a fair fight?

"Oi, Ero-Sennin." Naruto called to the man, who glanced at him, "Me and Sakura-chan need some good physical training exercises so we can get stronger and faster!"

"What do I look like, your teacher?" Jiraiya grumbled, "Do what you always do, just do more. When you get back to Konoha get some basic seal weights."

"Like Lee's?" Naruto questioned.

"No." Jiraiya explained patiently, "There are different reasons to use weights. Rock Lee's weights were monstrous because Gai gave them to him with two purposes in mind. First to increase his reserves and stamina, then to slowly wean away chakra support to them until he's lifting them completely on his own. This has its issues, but it was a relatively fast way to get Lee stronger despite his ninjutsu and genjutsu limitations. The weights you should be getting are low level bracers, no more than ten pounds on the ankles and five on each wrist. Perform the correct handseal before you start your normal conditioning routine, then turn them off when you finish your non-chakra workouts."

"That's not nearly as much as Lee had!" Naruto complained, "I can handle more weight than that!"

"But how long could you handle it until you needed to start using chakra?" Jiraiya queried, "Look, I'm guessing the weight you should get right now. The point is that you have a lot of stamina, you can train for hours and hours in conditioning, but it's not practical when you have so much other stuff to improve on. Adding that extra weight during your training will wear you out faster."

Naruto frowned, "But… won't I have the same problem as Lee? I won't be able to fight as well when I take them off."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked, "I saw you fight Lee, he was fighting much better once he took off those weights, you couldn't keep up with him!"

"He was way faster," Naruto nodded, "But I could tell his taijutsu was way worse, he wasn't used to moving at those speeds. Its one of the reasons it was so easy to cut him with my kunai… he got clumsy and stuff."

Jiraiya nodded, "That's why you only will activate the weights during your conditioning sessions, sparring, normal training, and missions will be done without them."

Naruto thought about it, it sounded fine, "But my book said-"

"A book?" Jiraiya interrupted him with a bark of laughter, "Look kid, I'm a _Sannin_. Are you gonna believe a book or me?"

"Er… you?"

"Good answer."

101010

Th-th-th-th-thump.

All five kunai hit their mark; the middle log in Team 7's training ground. Sasuke stared apathetically for a moment, before heading to collect them. The past two weeks had every day starting the same. Head to the hospital, watch as the medics shook their heads when asked if there had been a change in Aiko's condition, stay for a few hours at her side, then go to train for the rest of the day, eat takeout, and then go to bed.

Alone. He was always alone now. Kakashi was taking his orders directly from the Council now, and he was sent on missions that Sasuke wasn't allowed to go on, or even know the details of. When he was around, Sasuke ignored the man's attempts to start conversation; Sasuke had nothing to say to the Jounin.

No Aiko, no Naruto, no Sakura. No Team 7. Just him and his dark thoughts, contemplating his weakness, his inability to protect his sister from Itachi… alone with the seal's dark whispers and promises of power. Kakashi had given him another speech about it after the confrontation with the rest of his so called friends; it was the same as the first one.

It's dangerous. Don't use it. Never use it.

Sasuke had used it nearly half a dozen times more now. Each time came with immeasurable power, and the more he used it, the more he seemed to keep his mind, and fight down the bloodlust that threatened to overwhelm him. He could use the power of the seal, and not let it use him.

The Uchiha boy threw his kunai again; he wasn't even sure why he was practicing this. Sasuke supposed he just felt like doing something mindless and repetitive, and still call it training.

Sasuke felt… numb. Ever since seeing Itachi again and Aiko falling into a coma, he felt like he had been shoved under cold water, every day was like walking through the bottom of the ocean. People spoke to him, but their voices were muffled, unimportant, and no matter what training Sasuke did, he was still moving too slowly. The only moments of freedom and clarity came with the seal, with the rush of endless power at his fingertips…

He tried to stop himself, but Sasuke couldn't help it… to feel anything but self loathing, that was what the seal gave him. It made him feel _good_, in opposed to the useless fool he really was.

Sometimes he wondered if trying to catch up with Itachi was a lost cause. Even with the seal, Itachi had tossed him aside like a worthless piece of trash. Not only that, he did the same with Naruto and Aiko… Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma couldn't do any better. What chance did Sasuke have against Itachi? Had he really just been deluding himself all these years? Maybe he couldn't catch up with Itachi, maybe he was destined to fail.

Destined to die. Maybe that was a better alternative; death might take the hatred and sorrow away. Sorrow for his sister, hatred for himself. Sasuke knew he could do it, cut the right blood vessels, close his eyes, and-

"Sasuke?"

Slowly, he turned to look at a hesitant Ino. He had been dodging the other genin for the past two weeks; apparently nearly killing them wasn't a deterrent. Even Shikamaru and Shino wouldn't leave him alone, and if Chouji asked him if he wanted to get lunch _one _more time… Ino was their ringleader, Sasuke knew that much. He should have known better than to train at Team 7's training area, he was asking to be found.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke didn't raise his voice; he was tired of being angry.

Ino sighed, "Look Sasuke, I know you don't want to talk but just hear me out."

"…"

"I know you're going through a lot right now." Ino continued, "I can't pretend I understand… I just want you to know that we're still your friends, and if you're hurt, we're hurt too."

"You're right." Sasuke replied tonelessly, "You don't understand. Just leave me alone."

"I want to understand, though." Ino pressed, "You need to talk to someone, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes came to life; the anger was back, "You would like that someone to be _you_, I bet."

"Well," Ino replied, on guard against Sasuke's sudden shift from indifference to anger, "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

The Uchiha boy growled, "You could never understand how I feel, you know nothing about me. Just leave me alone."

_You don't even know me! Don't say shit like that to me, when you don't even _know_ me!_

Ino blinked. _'Naruto…'_

"I don't know you." Ino admitted, "But does anyone? Except Aiko and maybe Naruto… none of us really understand you at all, Sasuke. You won't let us. But Aiko loves you, and Naruto insists you're his best friend, so we all figure there's something in you, Sasuke… something that we don't see. Something you don't let us see."

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he turned back to the log and punched it roughly, trying to ignore the memories that Ino was stirring. Team 7, all the times they trained, hung out, the missions… Aiko patiently forgiving his blunt tone, harsh words, insatiable need to eat udon at least once a day, accepting him. Naruto ignoring every barb he ever sent his way, training with him, even joking with him.

He had even grown accustomed to Sakura's presence; she had grown up on their team. She no longer pestered him for dates, but obviously still held fast to her crush on him… and Sakura had grown strong, able, a good ninja. When Neji had hurt her, Sasuke had wanted to kill him; did that mean he loved Sakura that way? Sasuke didn't think so; he would do the same for Aiko or Naruto. Sakura had become his _friend_ though, a close third behind Aiko and Naruto.

But they were all gone now. Aiko was stuck in a coma, and Sakura and Naruto had gone off on some crazy trip to hopefully find someone who could heal her, according to Kakashi. For the first time in years, he was truly alone. No Aiko, no Naruto, no Sakura.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, Ino's hand. Sasuke looked her in the eyes, there was none of that fangirl nonsense that she held in the academy. Instead there was a quiet determination, one that spoke great volumes about her personality. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how. Sasuke wasn't sure that she _could_ help him, Ino wasn't Aiko, she wasn't Naruto, and although she was the girl's best friend, Ino wasn't Sakura.

Alone… he was sick of being alone, he hated it.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked wearily.

101010

It had been two and a half weeks since the crazy journey with Sakura and Jiraiya had started. Naruto had learned several things along the way, compiled in a mental list.

One, Jiraiya had only two modes of teaching, 'laid back do it yourself,' or 'angry get it right or I'll kill you.'

Two, Sakura had periods. Jiraiya took it upon himself to explain why girls bled out of their 'special place.' Naruto would never be the same.

Three, Jiraiya cooking a meal was a rare occasion, Jiraiya doing _anything_ but perving was a rare occasion. This left Naruto and Sakura to catch and cook food.

Four, Sakura had two moods in the morning, sunny and happy, or raging beast mode where she could only growl and smack him around. It all depended on how much sleep she got and what time of the month it was.

He had quickly progressed through the first stage of Rasengan, finishing a few days after he started. Jiraiya simply produced a sack of rubber balls for him to pop… apparently this stage was all about power, keeping the rotations going while adding as much chakra as necessary to pop the ball. This stage was taking him awhile; he still hadn't progressed farther than popping a small hole in the ball.

It was getting to be a bit frustrating, his clones didn't seem to be any help with this stage, they practiced and practiced but seemed to get nowhere. It didn't help that after a few attempts the clones would simply pop out of existence, Jiraiya postulated that the strain of channeling that much chakra through the arm was too much for a clone, but couldn't be sure.

As for asking Jiraiya to help, Naruto knew better by now. The white haired hermit was willing to patiently answer all of Naruto's questions, unless it dealt with a task that Jiraiya had set for him to learn, usually jutsu. That included Rasengan, which was easily proving to be the hardest technique Naruto had ever tried to learn… barring Bunshin no Jutsu.

His other training had basically been put on hold, the only thing he really did was keep up with his conditioning and spar with Sakura. It was a bit annoying, Naruto really wanted to get moving on his speed training, Lee was only a year older than him, yet he moved at Jounin level speeds easily… Naruto wouldn't be able to match that if he just conditioned his body at the same level, he needed to surpass what he was and become something more.

But he couldn't. Rasengan was always there to taunt him, to hold him back, to haunt the corners of his mind… the ball that wouldn't explode. Naruto's arm had begun to ache with phantom pain every time he thought about the jutsu; even Kyuubi's abilities couldn't completely remedy the soreness, because according to Jiraiya it was caused by shoving too much chakra continuously down his arm and out of his hand's teketsu.

"I hate this technique." Naruto groaned after failing to pop the ball _again_. He collapsed to the ground and lay flat on his back. He stared up at the bright blue sky, which was peppered with clouds. Sometimes he could understand Shikamaru's desire to just lay back and cloud gaze. Forget about the world…

Sakura had been doing her own training exercises; she decided to break for awhile and rest. The pink haired genin lowered herself to sit next to Naruto, who was still lying down.

"There must be something you're doing wrong." Sakura said, she had never seen Naruto struggle with a technique like this, not since he had learned Kage Bunshin, but Rasengan _was _an A-rank ninjutsu created by the Yondaime.

Naruto yawned, "I'm tired, and hungry, but mostly tired…"

Sakura shook her head, but was smiling, Naruto was something else.

Something else. Her smile vanished as she inwardly grimaced; being on the road had afforded her a lot of time to think. Sometimes she worried about Sasuke and Aiko, and the state of the village in general…

But mostly she thought about Naruto, or more specifically his secret. The one that no one but the adults seemed to know about… the one that Naruto was so afraid of any of their friends finding out.

The one that she now knew.

It hadn't been as hard, the clues were so obvious anyone could figure it out… but Sakura supposed that it would have been difficult without Jiraiya's hint that Naruto and Gaara were connected somehow. The two were polar opposites in every way; Gaara was a senseless and seemingly insane killer, who murdered to prove his existence in the world. Naruto hated killing, and only recently had come to terms that he would have to be a killer if he wanted to remain a ninja… there were no more two different people in terms of personality.

Yet... the ability to use strangely colored chakra, animalistic killing intent... Gaara had a demon sealed in him.

Naruto did too.

At first she had scoffed at the possibility of it. Naruto was the least demon-like person in the world; maybe if Sasuke had a demon in him she wouldn't be as surprised. But Sakura knew the facts couldn't be ignored, especially since everything that confused her about Naruto seemed to make sense. The villagers despised him seemingly without cause, Naruto's wariness to go anywhere with them in public, the insane stamina, and chakra reserves.

Kyuubi, it had to be Kyuubi. What other demon had attack Konoha in recent history? Killed by the Fourth? How could anyone kill an immortal demon? How had she fallen for something as weak as that? How did everyone else? All of their friends, none of them knew about Naruto, she was sure of that. Obviously the older villagers and ninja weren't allowed to tell them, but it didn't stop them from trying to make Naruto miserable.

Sakura thought about her own parents, she always thought they hated Naruto for his pranks. Her mother was a no nonsense type of person, of course the loud and mischievous Naruto would rub her the wrong way… but it wasn't the pranks, it was the Kyuubi that her mother hated. Her parents thought her teammate was a demon.

Naruto the Kyuubi… it made Sakura want to laugh, maybe Naruto was a little smarter than he let on, but he was still an idiot about a lot of things, not to mention he obviously cared about all his friends more than she could even imagine… no, Naruto was definitely not the Kyuubi.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously, breaking her out of her reverie, "You look like you're thinking really hard."

Sakura smiled wanly, "Something like that… Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why… why can you use red chakra sometimes?"

Naruto stiffened, she watched as his eyes showed signs of alarm, "I-I… uh…" Naruto stammered, but no excuse was forthcoming, "I don't know." He said finally.

Sakura was a bit annoyed now, why didn't he just tell her?

"Naruto, its okay." Sakura patted his arm gently, "I know."

"Know?" Naruto's heart jumped, he swallowed hard, "Know what?"

"About… the Kyuubi. I've known for awhile now."

"The Kyuubi?" Naruto gave a weak laugh, "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed in annoyance, "Naruto, it's a little late to play stupid. I don't know why you'd think I'd care about that… you're obviously not the Kyuubi. I know it's sealed inside of you, just like Gaara and his demon."

Naruto was clearly panicking now, and Sakura firming held him by the shoulders, in case he thought of running off, "Look you idiot, I don't _care_. None of our friends would care; maybe some of them have figured it out too."

Maybe not, Sakura would have never thought to compare someone like Gaara to Naruto; they seemed like completely opposite people.

"You don't?" Naruto asked cautiously, "But… why?"

"Why would I?" Sakura replied, shaking her head, "You're still my friend. You're still the guy who won't shut up, tells stupid jokes to make me laugh, and who I know will always be there for me. You just have a demon inside of you… its not like it can get out, right?"

"Erm…" Naruto gulped.

"It can?" Sakura's heart beat a little faster now.

"Well… if I'm really hurt or angry, it can push its chakra into me." Naruto admitted, "But that's it, Yondaime's seal is really strong, it helps me control it."

"It's chakra…" Sakura imagined having that kind of power, "Can't you take chakra from it? Does Kyuubi have to give it to you?"

"Why would I want it?" Naruto wrinkled his nose, "I don't need the stupid fox's chakra!"

"But Naruto," Sakura argued, "You needed it to beat Gaara, Haku too… I mean, can't you learn to control it? You would be way stronger!"

Naruto grimaced at the thought of it, "No way, Sakura-chan! Whenever I use that chakra, I'm not me anymore, I almost killed Haku and Gaara when I used it, Kyuubi's mind influences me… I don't want to use it!"

"Oh," Sakura frowned, "But can't you learn to control it?"

"Why would I want to?" Naruto shook his head.

Sakura sighed, she obviously going to make any progress with this; she decided on another question instead, "So… who knows?"

"About… it?" Naruto said, and Sakura nodded.

"Well," Naruto thought about it, "I think everyone sixteen or older… but I'm not really sure."

"They hate you." Sakura frowned, "The villagers… and some of the ninja too."

Yeah." Naruto agreed, "But I'll get them to change their minds, it's just a matter of time!"

Sakura couldn't believe her teammate; she couldn't imagine what she would have done in his position… most likely kill herself or leave Konoha as soon as she got the chance. Naruto loved the village; he even wanted to be Hokage…

"Naruto," Sakura smiled, "You really are something special."

"Thanks… I guess?" Naruto laughed weakly, "You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

His teammate frowned, "Naruto, none of the other genin will care. You should just tell all of them."

Naruto grimaced, "That's what Ino-chan said."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled in surprise, "Ino _knows_? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!"

"I forgot!" Naruto replied defensively, "Besides, I told you now, right?"

"How long?" Sakura demanded, "Did she figure it out by herself?" Maybe she was being a bit childish, but she still held on to her rivalry with Ino despite being best friends… she couldn't help it, it made her annoyed to think that Ino could figure something like this out before her… she was supposed to be the smart one!

"Uh… no," Naruto replied, remembering the day when Ino had found out about Kyuubi, it felt like a long time ago… in reality it had only been a month and a half or so. "I told her… it was when we were dating, I felt bad that I was lying to her and leading her on."

Sakura's face grew dark, "Is that why you two broke up? Because of the fox?"

"Uh… not really, but..." Naruto sighed, "Don't you get it, Sakura-chan? I can't date girls with this thing in me, not only am I lying to them, I'm… a lot of times I don't even feel human. Even when I'm not using its chakra."

"What?" Sakura was shocked, "Not _human_? You idiot, you're the epitome of humanity!"

"Epi- what?" Naruto had read a few books, but never came across that word… maybe he should have a clone read the dictionary?

"You _are _human, Naruto." Sakura insisted, "Do you realize how amazing you are? To live with that thing inside you… to take all of the shit the villagers give you, I would never be able to do it."

Naruto grinned weakly, "Heh, are you sure you don't want to date me?"

Sakura bopped him on the head, "I'm serious! If anyone deserves some happiness Naruto, its you."

The blond frowned; Ino had said the same thing. But they were wrong; Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice. It was one of the reasons he had taken it upon himself to fulfill Jiraiya's dream of peace, making it his dream… because it could only be done by sacrificing his own innocence. How could he kill people and then lay with a girl, love her, cherish her, and then go out and do it again? It was wrong. Sakura believed him to be human… Naruto wasn't human, close to it, but not quite. Naruto wasn't sure what he was… but it wasn't human.

"If you say so, Sakura-chan."

101010

"Ino-san! Nice to see you."

"Hello Teuchi-san, Ayame." Ino greeted the father and daughter who ran the Ichiraku stand, "How are things?"

"Fine, fine." Teuchi replied, "Could be better if our number one costumer was here… any idea when Naruto is getting back?"

"None, sorry." Ino apologized, "I'm sure he won't be gone too long."

"I hope so." Ayame sighed wistfully, "Things get kind of dull without that kid around… nice to see you too, Uchiha-san."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, taking a seat next to Ino, "One large miso please."

"Right away, Uchiha-san." Teuchi nodded politely and got to work on the stoic boy's meal.

"What will you have, Ino-san?" Ayame queried politely.

Ino thought for a moment, "I'll get the same as Sasuke, I guess."

"Alright." Ayame smiled and began to get to work on the second bowl. Soon the two were served their ramen and with a quick "Itadakimasu," they dug in.

Ramen couldn't compare to udon in Sasuke's mind, but it was pretty good. For a few minutes they ate in silence, Ino seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"So," Sasuke finally spoke, "I told you about my life. Are you satisfied?"

Ino swallowed, "I didn't ask because I was curious, Sasuke. I asked because I want to help you, maybe understand you a little better."

"Stop that." Sasuke said, looking annoyed.

"What?"

"Trying to act like Aiko or Naruto." Sasuke replied, "You don't really care about me, you want to see Aiko."

Ino was silent for a moment, "That's partly true," She confessed, "But you are my friend, Sasuke. You aren't my best friend, but I know now you have your reasons for keeping distance from everyone."

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, "You date Naruto for five days and suddenly you turn into a saint."

Ino laughed, "I'm not a saint. But yeah I guess that's part of it… when you really get to know Naruto, you realize how much better you can be I guess."

"Know Naruto?" Sasuke glanced at her sharply, "Know what?"

The blonde paused, her expression suddenly guarded, it was subtle, but Sasuke noticed. _'She's preparing to lie.'_ He realized.

"You know," Ino finally replied, "As a person. Naruto's a great guy."

"Then why did you break up with him?"

Ino searched for the right words, "It's… complicated."

Sasuke snorted, "Right."

She grimaced inwardly, if there was ever a problem with Naruto, it was his irrational fear of people finding out he had the Kyuubi sealed within him. Ino had promised not to tell anyone, and she would keep that promise even if she thought he was being stupid about it.

"Look," Ino sighed, "Naruto and I just decided we weren't right for each other, but being with him made me see how much better I could be myself. As a ninja and as a person… he just has that effect on people, you know?"

Sasuke _did_ know, but that didn't mean Naruto's strange ability to make people care about him once they knew him was a good thing. It had made Sasuke choose the blond over his own sister, if only in one moment of weakness, something he swore he would never do again.

"…You guys can see Aiko." Sasuke muttered, "I was being stupid. You're her friends."

"Thanks." Ino smiled, "We're your friends too, Sasuke."

"I don't know why," Sasuke replied bitterly, "I'm not much of a friend. I couldn't protect Naruto, I couldn't protect Aiko, I can't even protect myself."

"Hey." Ino frowned, "It's not about success, Sasuke. You tried your hardest to protect your teammates, without you, Naruto would have died fighting Gaara. You're human, Sasuke, and you're still young, no one expects you to become an amazing ninja overnight."

"Naruto did." Sasuke pointed out, "Dead last in the academy, now he's the best."

"He thinks you're the best." Ino replied with a giggle, "He's always talking about fighting you… you're his best friend, he cares about you a lot."

Sasuke didn't respond.

"And you care about him too." Ino continued, "I can tell, he's your best friend as well, isn't he?"

_…You must kill your best friend…_

101010

**Zzz… night night.**


	32. Making Bets and Footing Bills

**Disclaimer: I don't own that there blond loud kid.**

**Next chapter, a few hours after I posted the last one, I updated it with one last scene between Ino and Sasuke at Ichiraku's. Sorry for not putting it earlier, I was writing it and halfway through I got to wondering why I didn't just post it with last chapter… so… yeah.**

**Anyways, most of you probably read that with the rest of the chapter, but those who didn't… its there, lol.**

101010

_The angry boy, a bit too insane,__  
__Icing over a secret pain,__  
__You know you don't belong._

_You're the first to fight,__  
__You're way too loud,__  
__You're the flash of light on a burial shroud,__  
__I know something's wrong…_

_Well, everyone I know has got a reason,__  
__To say, put the past away._

Jumper – Third Eye Blind

101010

Naruto could have kicked himself for being so stupid. His failings on the second step of Rasengan had been completely psychological. In order to pop the ball, he had to push as much chakra as possible, he had to go to the absolute extreme, ignore the pain that screamed in his arm as he did so and destroy the objective.

It had taken him another five days to realize it, and he kicked himself mentally for every one of them. It couldn't be helped however, now he was moving on to the last stage. Now that he had power and rotation combined, he had to control that power while keeping the maximum rotation. Jiraiya filled a balloon with simple air, and now his goal was to _not _pop the balloon.

This step was simply infuriating. Not only did he have to constantly refill the balloons with air, but his bunshin had a tough time performing the technique as well, the power overload was simply too much for them, they always popped after two or three tries because of the strain on the arm. Naruto often called Kage Bunshin the coolest technique ever because of all of the potential it had when it came to learning basically anything, but the limits here were driving him insane. He had come to depend on his bunshin to make it so he could learn anything extremely quickly, because then he could just move on to the next lesson.

It wasn't happening here, as they traveled for the next week looking for Tsunade, Naruto fought to control the rotation while adding power. The only help his bunshin could provide was to perform the first stage over and over, to give him complete mastery and control of rotation. Jiraiya had taught Sakura the water technique he used to fill the balloons, and she served as his balloon filler now. It actually turned out to be good training for her, although Naruto often had to summon a toad to carry the girl when she exhausted her reserves.

His improvement was slow, Naruto could hold the imperfect technique for about three seconds within the balloon, and then it popped. Still, at least he was making progress, unlike the search for Tsunade. Every town seemed to just hold another clue; the Slug Sannin always seemed to be a step ahead of them. Jiraiya was sure that they were catching up, and set them at a run to the next city, Tanzaku.

Training and running was difficult, but Naruto somehow managed it, even though his time for keeping a stable Rasengan decreased to two seconds maximum.

"I- hate- riding- toads!" Sakura yelled, her words spoken with each hop that Gamakento, Naruto's summon, took. The toad was brawny, big enough to ride, skilled with his twin katanas, and took orders well. He was one of Naruto's favorite toad summons and he took great pleasure in using him in a fight against Jiraiya. He had also become Sakura's ride whenever the girl got tired. Jiraiya had them running for five straight hours, and Sakura couldn't keep up the pace he set after four, but Jiraiya didn't want to slow for her, not when Tsunade was so close.

"A little farther now." Jiraiya replied tersely, "We have to find her soon; this little trip is taking too long."

They arrived in Tanzaku Gai several minutes later, bypassing the gate guards easily and entering the stone walled city. The marketplace was their first stop; Jiraiya would be meeting a contact there to see if Tsunade was still in town.

"Nice place." Sakura commented mildly after Jiraiya had left them to meet his contact. Sakura eyed some of the stands in the area, selling and trading for goods from all over. She saw Cloud country spices, precious stones from Rock country, and beautiful clothes ranging from dresses to practical wear from Fire country.

"I wish I brought some money," Sakura continued wistfully, "Konoha's markets are bare compared to this."

Naruto noticed the same stuff Sakura had, but he didn't really care for any of it. In Konoha, all he cared about was getting enough to eat, everything else was just useless.

"Oh Naruto look," Sakura cooed at the caged singing bird, "Isn't it beautiful?"

The blond squinted at the bird; it was a pretty bird with feathers that were a hue of blue and gold. It was singing a sad little tune that reminded Naruto of a funeral march for some reason. "It's cool." Naruto admitted.

"It is of the famed singing canaries, straight from the south of Fire country!" The merchant told them eagerly, "For a beautiful girl like you, half price!"

Sakura didn't respond, but giggled as the canary moved closer to her in its cage. It looked almost hopeful to Naruto, it probably didn't like being in a cage. Naruto knew he wouldn't like it.

"What's it good for?" Naruto asked.

"Good for?" The merchant looked puzzled, but smiled, "It can sing the most beautiful melodies in the world!"

"I wish I could get it." Sakura sighed wistfully, "But I'm broke."

Naruto stared at the bird, which had gone back to its same sad tune, before deciding, "I'll buy it."

Sakura looked at him strangely; she hadn't seen Naruto buy anything during their whole trip, not even new clothes, insisting on just washing the ones he already had over and over.

"Excellent sir!" The merchant said, clapping his hands. Naruto pulled out his little toad wallet and opened it, extracting the asking price. The merchant took it with a smile, and gestured to the bird, "Let me get you a cage-"

"No thanks," Naruto interrupted, opening the cage's door and gently wrapping his hand around the quivering canary, "I don't need one."

"Sir…?" The merchant watched curiously, but didn't insist.

Naruto walked off, and Sakura followed him, wondering what her teammate was doing. The blond let her to the edge of the city walls again, and he hopped up to the top of them, staring out into the distance.

"This is south, right Sakura-chan?" He asked as she joined him atop the wall.

The pink haired genin nodded, "Yes, I think so. What are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto opened his hand up, and freed the tiny canary from his grasp. The bird looked at him, then at its surroundings.

"Go home." Naruto smiled at it, coaxing, "Go, you're free now."

The canary gave a chirp, then leapt from his hand, flapping its tiny wings madly as it flew off into the distance.

"I don't understand." Sakura said as she watched it go, "You freed it?"

"Sure." Naruto grinned, "Birds really shouldn't be kept in cages."

Sakura's brow furrowed, "You can't buy and free all of the birds in the world, Naruto."

"No." He agreed, "But I freed that one. So I'm happy, and it's happy too."

"I still don't get it." Sakura sighed, "You're so weird, Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto laughed, "I guess I am. Pretty stupid way to spend my money, huh Sakura-chan?"

"Oi!" A new voice broke in, Jiraiya was back and annoyed, "I was looking all over for you brats. I've found Tsunade, let's go."

Naruto followed immediately, and after staring at her teammate's back for a moment, Sakura did as well.

She didn't think she would ever really understand Uzumaki Naruto.

101010

"Wow. Why is there a bunch of rubble in the middle of a busy city like this?" Naruto complained, "You'd think someone would clean it, neh, Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya grimaced, "This is the site of Tanzaku Castle, Naruto. Tsunade was here, and she was pissed."

"Wait," Sakura's jaw dropped, "You mean she destroyed an entire _castle_? How?"

"Tsunade is super strong." Jiraiya explained, looking around for a trace of his fellow Sannin, "Her exceptional chakra control allows her to focus chakra in a way that her muscles achieve feats that normal ninja cannot hope to match."

"That's one tough old lady." Naruto said in awe, "You think she could teach me how to do that, Ero-Sennin?"

"Will you stop that already?" Jiraiya snapped irately, "I'm a Sannin, I deserve some respect. She can't teach you it, I said you need good chakra control, yours sucks."

Naruto scowled, "Maybe I could call you Ero-_Sannin_, then."

"Call me Jiraiya-shishou!" Jiraiya demanded, "I'm your master, I deserve your respect."

"If you stop peeping, I'll show you some respect!" Naruto gave him the finger.

"Why you little brat-!"

"Stop it!" Sakura shouted, drawing their attention, "Look, this isn't helping us find Tsunade-sama, why don't we head back into town and find out where she is?"

Naruto and Jiraiya glared at each other, but decided to listen to Sakura… just this once.

"Pervert." Naruto muttered.

"Brat." Jiraiya responded.

The two turned and head back into town, and Sakura followed them, shaking her head. Why did she decide to come along?

Unfortunately, they could find no trace of Tsunade in the city. Jiraiya reasoned that she had left after destroying Tanzaku Castle, most likely to avoid paying for the damages. But unlike before, they hadn't been able to find any clues that told them the general direction the Sannin was headed, leaving them without a direction to go in next. The three wearily entered an all night restaurant, looking for a quick meal to fill them before they went to bed for the night.

"Jiraiya?"

Naruto looked up, a woman with rather large… assets, and blonde hair done into two ponytails was staring at them with something akin to disbelief. She was staring straight at Jiraiya, ignoring the other two. Naruto could see she was flanked by another woman with black hair that was cut short and hung close to her head. The black haired woman was also holding a piglet, but otherwise she looked unremarkable.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya replied, equally shocked that they had found his teammate.

"Well… take a seat." Tsunade gestured to the booth across from her and her associate, "I'm sure it's an interesting story."

The three sat, and Tsunade glanced at them and gave a small laugh, before downing another shot of sake.

"Something funny?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically.

Tsunade nodded, "Well, two old teammates in one day… it's just weird."

"Two…" Jiraiya's face hardened, "Tsunade, you've seen Orochimaru today?"

"Yes." Tsunade replied, "He told me everything. He wants me to heal his arms."

"Everything?" Jiraiya repeated, "Including what's happening in Konoha?"

"I said that, didn't I?" Tsunade replied in annoyance, "He invaded along with the Sand, nearly destroyed the village, killed the Sandaime-"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled in horror, "What do you mean? Orochimaru killed the old man?"

Sakura and Jiraiya traded questioning glances; apparently neither had told Naruto that the Hokage had died fighting Orochimaru.

Tsunade was unimpressed with the loud blond, "Jiraiya, is this your new apprentice?"

"Yes." Jiraiya nodded, "Tsunade, meet Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki eh?" Tsunade peered at Naruto, eyes unfocused, "He looks pretty stupid. But I guess after your last kid, no one compares, huh? Then again, Yondaime was an idiot too."

"What?" Sakura looked outraged now, "Yondaime-sama was a hero! He-" She glanced at Naruto, "He sacrificed his life to stop the Kyuubi!"

"He was a fool!" Tsunade hissed, "Sandaime was no different. The post of Hokage is something only a moron would take. It's an instant death sentence."

Naruto had been trying to process the fact that one person who had always cared for him in the entire village was _gone_. But when Tsunade made her statement, even his despair over losing the old man couldn't mute her words. He replaced the sadness and anguish he felt with anger.

"Shut up!" Naruto growled.

"What did you say to me, kid?" Tsunade glared right back, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied furiously, "Some crazy old lady who thinks she can say whatever the fuck she wants because she's been around for too long."

"You wanna take this outside, brat?" Tsunade stood, and the woman next to her began protesting, but Naruto stood up as well.

"Gladly!"

The two forced their way past their compatriots and out the door of the restaurant. The others ambled out behind them. Sakura was worried, Naruto was tough, but there was no way he could fight a Sannin… plus she had seen what Tsunade had done to Tanzaku castle, what if one of those punches hit Naruto?

"Naruto, be careful!" Sakura called worriedly.

Tsunade snorted, "Your girlfriend's a cute little cheerleader kid, maybe you should kiss her goodbye."

"Fuck you!" Naruto replied, his face wrought in cold fury, "I'm going to kick your ass for what you said about the old man!"

"Naruto." Jiraiya's stern voice was commanding, "Calm down. You can't fight her if you don't think about what you're doing."

Tsunade started laughing outrageously, "Jiraiya you idiot, he won't be able to fight me at all!"

Naruto calmed down inside. Jiraiya was right, if he wanted to teach this bitch a lesson, he wouldn't be able to do it if he didn't think. Tsunade was Jiraiya's equal as a Sannin, and Naruto knew how hard it was to fight a Sannin.

Advantages? She was drunk, he was sober, she didn't know what he could do, but he had a pretty good idea what she could do. Most importantly, Tsunade underestimated him.

That was a mistake.

"Are you ready to do this, bitch?" Naruto yelled, it wasn't hard to keep the fury out of his voice, even though inside his head he was already calculating the best move without revealing his true intentions.

Tsunade scowled, and stumbled a bit, unbalanced, "Oi! Shut your face brat, or I'll break it. Now what are the terms?"

"Terms?" Naruto scoffed, "I'm going to beat your ass until you apologize!"

The Sannin snorted, "Yeah whatever. How about this, I'll only use one finger."

"Use this finger!" Naruto responded, sticking up his middle finger, "Get ready!"

Tsunade's assistant turned to Jiraiya frantically, "Please stop this, Jiraiya-sama! She'll hurt him!"

Jiraiya shrugged, "The brat can take care of himself. Plus she's asking for it."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto was flanked by ten clones, who all stared down Tsunade, the Sannin rubbed her eyes, checking to make sure she wasn't seeing double.

"Eh…?" Tsunade scratched her head and said, "More idiots?"

"Get her." Naruto commanded.

All the clones rushed forward, attacking Tsunade directly. The older woman stumbled around their direct attacks, spinning and poking the clones away and out of existence with only her finger. Soon they were all gone. The Sannin glanced around, "Did I win?"

The real Naruto was nowhere to be found, and Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "Hey! Where'd your brat go?"

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

A great windstorm swept up and hit Tsunade from behind; the woman stumbled a bit, but stuck to the ground with chakra and rode the attack out. After the winds had died down, she turned to glare at Naruto.

"Attacking from behind…" Tsunade complained, "That's not fair!"

"Fairness," Naruto's voice was cold, "Is not a trait of a real ninja."

"Hey…" Tsunade squinted at him, "You sound different."

Naruto flooded the area with chakra, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

More clones appeared, and they spread out around Tsunade in a circle, a couple stood in front of the spectators. All of them filled the area around the Sannin with their chakra.

Tsunade scowled, "Do you have a point here?"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya warned, "Control yourself."

"I have enough control for this..." Naruto raised his arms to the side, palms out. The clones followed suit. Wind suddenly began to swirl around them, growing and growing, rotating around the circle of clones and Naruto, trapping Tsunade in the center of a huge tornado. The tornado tightened even further, until it became a dome of chakra infused wind. Tsunade glanced around warily now; maybe this kid was closer to the Yondaime than she thought.

The blond stepped inside dome which was being completely controlled by the other Narutos now.

"You're trapped." Naruto told her, "Apologize."

"You think some wind scares me, kid?" Tsunade snorted, "I'll walk right through it."

"Try it." Naruto grinned ferally, "You'll come out the other side in pieces."

Tsunade gently poked the dome with her finger, sure enough, it came away bleeding slightly. She healed it quickly, shutting her eyes as to not see the blood, Naruto watched on curiously, and the drunken Sannin scowled at him, "This doesn't mean anything! I'll just beat you up here!"

She rushed him, flicking him in the forehead and Naruto smirked at her as he poofed out of existence, just a shadow clone.

"That won't work."

Tsunade turned to see another smiling Naruto, who continued, "The real me is outside telling your assistant this really funny joke I heard this morning, I think it started with a cat…? Hmm, can't really remember. Hey, do you know that one?"

"You're an annoying kid." Tsunade frowned, "How long can you keep this stupid hurricane dome thing up?"

"Tornado." The clone corrected absentmindedly, "Hurricanes have water I think- oh, your assistant thinks it's a funny joke, Shizune is a nice name. I like it better than the name Tsunade, also, why do you hide behind a genjutsu? Are you ashamed of your wrinkles or wha-"

"SHUT UP!"

Tsunade slammed her fist into the clone's face, and it disappeared. The winds then suddenly began to die down around her at that moment, leaving Tsunade surrounded by triumphant clones. The clones all disappeared after a few seconds, and Tsunade realized in her drunken rage she had broken her own rule.

The real Naruto grinned and stepped forward, "You used your fist, you cheated! I win!"

Tsunade scowled, "You didn't win anything, brat. I didn't bet anything."

Naruto frowned, "You have to apologize for what you said about the Hokages! You promised!"

"No," Tsunade grinned evilly, "You said if you beat me up I would have to apologize, I just agreed to use only a finger out of the goodness of my heart. You win nothing."

"Hmph." Naruto wrinkled his nose, "Whatever. The Hokages don't want your apologies and neither do I. The opinions of a whiny coward don't matter; you know nothing of being Hokage."

"And you do?" Tsunade replied, rolling her eyes, "Last time I was in the village, I didn't see your face up on that wretched monument."

"Come around again," Naruto replied with a grin, "It'll be there real soon. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day, just watch!"

Tsunade blinked, _'Nawaki… Dan…'_ This loudmouth brat, he had something in him, something that her lover and little brother also had… that love, that drive to protect Konoha…

But it didn't matter, because just like them, he would end up dead.

"Hokage is a shit job." She snorted finally, "I don't want it, Jiraiya."

"Whatever!" Naruto retorted, "You don't deserve the job! I'm just here to haul your ass back to the village so you can heal Aiko-chan!"

"Eh?" Tsunade snorted, "Is this Aiko-chan your other girlfriend?"

Naruto sputtered, "S-Shut up! Aiko-chan is one of my best friends, and you're going to heal her!"

"No." Tsunade replied, crossing her arms across her sizable bust, "I'm not going anywhere near Konoha!"

Naruto thought for a moment, and then switched tactics. He flicked over to Shizune's side, and the woman started in surprised as he pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Shizune-neechan!" Naruto gave her puppy dog eyes, "Make her come back to Konoha to heal my friend! Pleeeeeeeease? I'll love you forever!"

"I… uhm…" Shizune stammered, damn those puppy dog eyes, she couldn't resist, "T-Tsunade-sama… surely it wouldn't be too much trouble…?"

Tsunade scowled, "Shizune, stop being an idiot, don't tell me you're falling for this kid too."

Jiraiya had been a silent bystander along with Sakura, but now he stepped forward, "Tsunade, you must become Hokage; there is no one else for the job."

Naruto scowled, "No way! You can be Hokage, Ero-Sennin! You just got to stop peeping for life!"

Jiraiya grimaced, "Like I said, there's no one else. You have to become Hokage or the village won't survive."

"I refuse." Tsunade said again, "And that's final."

"Wait," Sakura said suddenly, "Tsunade-sama, why… why don't we make a bet?"

"Eh?" Naruto frowned, "A bet, Sakura-chan?"

Tsunade's mouth tightened, "I'm… listening."

Sakura continued, "I bet in between Naruto and I, we can take that necklace from you in a fight, without you holding back."

The female Sannin squinted at her suddenly, "Who are you, girl?"

"M-Me?" Sakura stammered, all confidence lost under the Sannin's gaze, "I'm… I'm no one."

"Don't say that!" Naruto said in outrage, he threw an arm around Sakura's shoulder, "Old lady, this is Haruno Sakura! She's going to become what you could have been if you didn't turn into a whiny old hag!"

Tsunade looked like she wanted to attack Naruto again, and Jiraiya threw up his hands, stammering, "H-Hey, Tsunade, don't get angry… the kid is just stupid, he doesn't know what he's saying-"

"Yes I do!"

"Shut up kid!" Jiraiya covered his mouth, and Naruto struggled, but Jiraiya didn't let go, "Look Tsunade, we really need you to become Hokage… please?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "The kid has way better puppy dog eyes than you, Jiraiya. I'm not coming… unless these kids win the bet."

"You'll come back?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"If you _win_." Tsunade repeated with emphasis, "And we still have to discuss terms."

Naruto slapped Sakura on the back, "Leave this to me, Sakura-chan, I'm an expert at aggressive negotiations."

"Ow!" Sakura glared at the blond, her back stinging, "That hurt."

"Eheh… sorry." Naruto apologized, before pointing his finger at Tsunade.

"Look here, baachan." Naruto ordered, "These are the terms. We win, you come back, heal Aiko-chan, and act as placeholder until I become Hokage. We want that dinky necklace too. It would look awesome around _my _neck."

"You wear jewelry, Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Heh." Naruto grinned, "It just… wants me. That's the best way I can describe it, Sakura-chan."

"N-Naruto!" Shizune hissed, "That's not just a dinky necklace, that necklace belonged to the First Hokage! Tsunade-sama is his granddaughter!"

Naruto started laughing, "Really? No wonder, it definitely should belong to me, as future Hokage!"

Tsunade smirked, "Alright brat, you win, you get the necklace, and I'll come back to Konoha. But if you lose… you give up on your dream to become Hokage."

Naruto blinked, and his grin faltered, give up on becoming Hokage…?

"No, Naruto." Sakura said quickly, "Don't do it, you can't give up on your dream!"

"Is this…" Naruto said slowly, "Is this the only way you'll come back and heal Aiko-chan?"

"Take it or leave it." Tsunade nodded, still smirking widely.

"Then we'll do it." Naruto responded, his face hardening into grim determination, "We'll take that necklace from you in one week from today. Thirty minutes is all we'll need."

"You sound confident," Tsunade snorted, "For someone whose dream is about to die."

"I'm not doing this for a dream!" Naruto shot back, "Maybe you've forgotten what its like to have people you care about, but I'll do anything for my friends! If that means I have to risk not becoming Hokage… I don't care!"

Tsunade blinked; there it was again, that feeling, "You would do a lot for your friends, huh?" She commented slowly, long gone memories of better times flickering through her mind.

Naruto smiled, eyes distant, "I would _die_ for them."

With that, Naruto turned and confidently walked down the street.

…then he ran back, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head, "Heh, where are we staying again, Ero-Sennin?"

Sakura stifled a groaned, _'Jeez Naruto… how are we ever going to win this?'_

101010

Six genin were gathered around the bed of their unconscious friend. All six were silent, but each held looks of obvious distress. Much like Naruto, Aiko had been a source of life amongst them, a reminder that even though they were ninja, they could be good people too. Now she was all but dead, brought on by the hands of her own brother.

"A-Aiko…" Hinata rubbed away the tears that were coming to her eyes, the girl looked frail, broken. She had resented Aiko for holding Naruto's attentions back in the academy, but the girl had never tried to be anything less than her friend, even if she didn't ask for it, and even if they weren't on the same team. Hinata didn't know many people like that, and it hurt her to see one of the few people that she did know confined to a bed, dead to the world.

Kiba looked similarly distraught, "I yelled at her… I practically called her worthless."

"What?" Ino looked at him sharply, "When?"

Kiba grimaced, "Right after she beat me... I was so mad, I was mad at her, and angry with myself too… now I might never get a chance to tell her how sorry I am."

Ino sighed sadly, looking back down at her lifeless friend, not only Sasuke, but Kiba as well. How much pain did Aiko have to suffer? Nearly killed by one brother, hatred from another… why did she have to put up with this? Aiko deserved so much better than to be lying in this stupid hospital bed.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, "We'll just have to hope Naruto can come through."

"Naruto-san will not fail." Shino said quietly.

Ino nodded, smiling wanly, "Naruto doesn't know how to fail. He'll get Tsunade here and she'll heal Aiko."

"I hope so…" Chouji said mournfully, "It kind of hurts, seeing her like this. Is this what it means to be a ninja? Watching your friends die and get hurt?"

"I won't let it happen again." Kiba growled resolutely, "Not to her and not to any of you. You guys… you're more than my comrades, you're my best friends."

"Y-Yes…" Hinata said, her voice determined, "I-I will also s-swear this."

"I as well." Shino nodded.

Ino grinned, "Me too."

"Me three!" Chouji added.

"Actually you're fifth, Chouji." Shikamaru sighed, "Maa… if anything happened to you guys, it would be troublesome. I'll swear to it as well."

"Aww Shika, you do have a heart!"

Shikamaru scowled at Ino, but he was fighting a smile, "Just because Naruto isn't here doesn't mean you have to emulate him."

"Guys, I'm hungry." Chouji sighed, "Can we go get something to eat?"

Ino glared, "All you think about is your stomach! Have some respect for Aiko!"

"Aiko wouldn't want me to starve while watching over her." Chouji pointed out hopefully, "Lets get some food… please?"

"…Fine." Ino sighed, "You pay for yourself, though."

"Deal." Chouji smiled happily, he was gonna eat so much!

The group left the hospital, heading towards Chouji's favorite barbeque restaurant. The six genin ambled through Konoha, stepping around the repair workers who were fixing up the village. They had spent the morning doing much of the same before they had gone to see Aiko; all ninja had been placed on labor duty, helping to repair the village from the damage done in the invasion. Things were going pretty good, most of the village looked as it had before the attack, although there were still many repairs to be done in the areas hit by the summoned snakes.

"Maa… hard to believe we're at war." Shikamaru sighed, "Feels like everything is the same."

"We're genin." Kiba dismissed, "It's not like we're going to be on the front lines or anything, we're just kids."

"Newsflash Kiba," Ino retorted, "We were on the front lines in the invasion."

Kiba grinned ferally, "I was, you stayed back at the stadium. Me and Shikamaru had to take on a whole contingent of Sound ninja, we beat them all too!"

"U-Um…" Hinata entered quietly, "W-Weren't there o-only three?"

"Four." Shikamaru corrected, "And they were idiots. Don't make stuff up to look cool, Kiba."

"Asuma-sensei was scary." Chouji shuddered, "I didn't know he was so good at killing."

"I never realized how tough genjutsu stuff was!" Kiba exclaimed, "Shino, remember when Kurenai-sensei took out those two Sound-nin by just looking at them? A few seals and they were on the ground crying for their mommies."

"I didn't know Naruto could make so many clones." Shikamaru frowned, "There must have been over five hundred. Where the hell does he get that kind of chakra? He didn't even seem winded by it."

"D-Didn't Kakashi-san s-say Naruto-kun has big r-reserves?" Hinata recalled the discussion between Kurenai and Kakashi during Naruto's match with Lee.

"But how did he _get_ them?" Shikamaru pressed, "I know he works hard, but it's just not feasible that you can get that kind of reserve normally."

Ino grimaced, this was starting to happen more and more, and she was getting sick of playing clueless for Naruto, "Look Shikamaru, does it really matter?"

Shikamaru sharply stared at her, "I would expect you to be the most curious, Ino." He said slowly. His gaze was calculative, and no trace of laziness could be found in it.

The platinum blonde cursed inwardly, sometimes she forgot Shikamaru was a genius, despite the fact she knew he disguised it with his truly lazy manner.

"I just think…" Ino searched for the right words, "I mean, it's not like Naruto would ever do anything to hurt Konoha, so why push the subject?"

Shikamaru continued to look at her for a moment, then shrugged, "Hmm... I guess." Inwardly however his mind was still calculating, still trying to figure out just why Ino had gotten so defensive over the subject. Why did she make the leap of logic to the fact that he was insinuating Naruto was dangerous? Shikamaru was doing nothing of the sort, he was simply curious.

But… Ino knew something, Shikamaru could tell. She also apparently thought it could make Shikamaru view Naruto as dangerous. Shikamaru had been there when Naruto had pulled out that strange chakra and wielded it against Gaara, fighting as if his debilitating injuries weren't even there… because they somehow weren't. Huge chakra reserves, strange colored chakra… there was something about Naruto, something that Shikamaru didn't quite understand. But he would figure it out, he always did.

Hinata was also deep in thought, she hadn't told anyone what she had seen when she activated her Byakugan that day and used it on Naruto. That red beast that seemed to emanate from Naruto's stomach… the glowing seal… what did it all mean? She had watched Naruto for years, she thought she had found out everything about him… but it seemed that Hinata truly didn't know everything, far from it.

This new development with Naruto left her at a loss, what should she do with the information? Tell her friends? Confront Naruto? What if she ended up hurting him? This was a secret that no one else seemed to know… at least amongst their group of friends. Hinata wasn't sure with the villagers; they obviously despised Naruto for some unknown deeper reason than his pranks. Was this the reason?

'_Naruto-kun…'_

"Sasuke!" Ino called, waving at the Uchiha boy.

The other genin nervously followed her gaze; Sasuke was walking in their direction. His face showed no emotion or recognition to Ino's call, but he walked over to them.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted tonelessly.

"We're going to get lunch, Sasuke." Ino said, "Come with us, it'll be fun."

Sasuke glanced at the rest of them, thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Whatever." With that, he attached himself to the group and walked with them to the restaurant.

Chouji continued to happily list all the things he would eat when he got there, while the others listened silently, trying to look comfortable with Sasuke's presence. It wasn't every day that the guy who tried to kill you joined your group for lunch. Ino seemed to be the only one who seemed really relaxed that Sasuke was there, and didn't seem bothered at all by his presence.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"Chouji's favorite barbeque place." Ino replied with a smile, "Sorry, no udon for you."

"Hn." Sasuke scowled, but didn't say anything else.

"You'll like it, Sasuke!" Chouji insisted, "It's really good, I think I'm going to start off with Chashu pork… no wait-"

Sasuke tuned him out. Why was he coming along? He was hungry, plus he had promised Aiko the last time he had visited that he would make an effort with their… friends.

'_Making promises to my unconscious sister…'_ Sasuke glowered, _'Maybe I really am going insane.'_

Lunch was a relatively quiet affair. Chouji was silenced by food, and Kiba was silenced by Sasuke presence. Ino was the only one who engaged Sasuke in discussion, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind or care. He would make the effort, but that didn't mean he would force them to do so as well.

"How is your training going, Sasuke?" Ino asked, "It must be cool to have Kakashi to yourself, huh?"

Sasuke snorted, "He's on missions most of the time."

"Learn any new techniques?"

"Maybe." Sasuke smirked.

Ino sighed inwardly, how did Naruto deal with this guy all the time? Did Sasuke even know how to smile and joke around with friends? It didn't seem like it.

"Hey, Sasuke." Shikamaru said suddenly, "What do you know about Naruto's red chakra?"

Sasuke glanced at the boy, schooling his curiosity, "I know what I know. Why?"

"Just wondering," Shikamaru scowled, Sasuke obviously wasn't going to cooperate.

"What do _you_ know?" Sasuke asked, "If you're trying to figure out Naruto, you'll never succeed."

"Oh?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked, "He's too smart for you."

Chouji swallowed, "No one is smarter than Shikamaru! Right, Ino?"

Ino frowned, "I would say Naruto was as smart as Shikamaru… if he wasn't such a dumbass."

"True." Sasuke conceded with a snort.

"Hey, Sasuke." Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke by their table, startling the genin.

"What the hell?" Kiba yelped, "That's so rude, dude!"

Kakashi gave him a peace sign, "Yo, just looking for my kid."

"I'm not your kid." Sasuke glowered at his teacher, "I'm trying to eat, go bother someone else."

Kakashi pouted, "Really now, Sasuke, is that any way to talk to your favorite sensei?"

"You're my only sensei."

"Still." Kakashi sighed, "Well, I was just wondering why you didn't show up for training on time today."

"You're never on time." Sasuke shot back, "And I was hungry."

The Jounin cheerfully bumped Sasuke farther into the booth so he could sit down, "Ah, barbeque, I'm kind of hungry too, actually."

Sasuke had been practically shoved into Ino's lap, who had the decency to look embarrassed, "Sasuke… get off."

"Deal with it." Sasuke replied, and then scowled at Kakashi, "Are you going to pay for yourself at least?"

"Of course!" Kakashi nodded, grabbing his first piece of cooked beef, somehow eating it through his mask.

Ino was able to make more room for herself by pushing Shikamaru up against the wall of the booth, and the lazy genin was not pleased with the situation, "Look Kakashi-san, can't you get a chair or something and sit on the side of the table like Kiba?" Shikamaru asked in annoyance.

"Hmm…" Kakashi chewed, swallowed, and then happily said, "Nope!"

"I hate you…" Ino growled, tightly squeezed between an irate Sasuke and grumbling Shikamaru.

"So kids, how's training?" Kakashi asked cheerfully, "Shino, are you sure you don't want a copy of the recording I made of your sensei reading? She's quite good."

Kiba gave a bark of laughter, "It's awesome, Shino, you need to hear it… I swear you'll laugh so hard- well, maybe not laugh, but I bet even _you'll _smile."

"I decline." Shino shook his head, "I do not believe Kurenai-sensei would want us to partake in Kakashi-san's perverse pleasures."

Kakashi sighed, "Maa… some kids have to learn to have a little fun. Isn't this fun? Eating with your favorite sensei, Sasuke?"

"I hate you so much right now." Sasuke grumbled, "You're so embarrassing."

"Hey," Kakashi frowned, "I bet the other genin aren't embarrassed of their teachers, right kids?"

"Asuma-sensei tried to enter me into a beauty pageant." Ino deadpanned, "For some stupid bet he had with Kurenai."

"Asuma-sensei entered me in an eating contest… it was good!" Chouji smiled, "He tried to enter Shikamaru too, right Shika?"

"I fell asleep." Shikamaru scowled, "It was troublesome."

"Kurenai told my mom that I haven't been bathing Akamaru." Kiba complained, "I sooo bathe Akamaru."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kiba, I believe the last time you bathed Akamaru was two months ago." Shino observed, "I feel Kurenai-sensei's complaints were valid."

"Is that the bill?" Kakashi glanced at the waiter approaching their table. He shoved one last piece of meat into his mouth and said, "Hmm… I'm about to be late for something, bye!"

The Jounin-sensei disappeared, leaving them with the bill.

"Wha…? Jerk!" Ino sputtered, "I can't believe that guy!"

"Hn." Sasuke agreed darkly, "I'm not picking up his tab."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kiba shook his head furiously, "He's _your_ sensei! You _have_ to pay for him, we're not!"

'_I'm going to kill him,' _Sasuke thought darkly, pulling out enough money to cover his and Kakashi's share of the meal, _'I swear I'm going to do it… damn you Kakashi!'_

101010

**Alrighty then… Kakashi mentions the bet and his recording of Kurenai, didn't have a chance to put the actual bet scene into the story, but if you guys want I can include it in a future author's note as an omake, I'm just too lazy to do it right now… lol. **

**Naruto's trapping of Tsunade would have failed if she could even use one fist or jutsu, it only worked because of the limits she placed on herself, not to mention the fact that she was drunk, even though being drunk doesn't really affect her skills as much as a normal person.**

**We didn't really get to see the full extent of Naruto's frustrations over the Sandaime's death. Tsunade's harsh words against him distracted Naruto, but we'll see more of him mulling it over in the next chapter. Don't worry, Naruto's done crying over things he can't change, but losing the old man hurt more than this chapter showed.**

**Also, the bird is a metaphor.**


	33. Savoring the Moment

**Disclaimer: I can't think of a reason of why I **_**shouldn't **_**own Naruto… GIVE IT TO ME NOW… er, I mean, I don't own Naruto and shouldn't own Naruto… because I'm insane… and rambling.**

**No omake right now, sorry… I swear I have most of it in my head, I just need to write it down and god dammit all if I have writer's block (or laziness) on that. It doesn't help that I have three tests next week, I think I mentioned that. I want to get this out now before it sits on my computer for the next three or four days waiting for me to type an omake, I'll be living at the library this week. This chapter probably would have been up two hours ago, but I decided to study for organic chem instead, and I think that was a good decision… I think.**

**Going to bed…**

101010

_At last it's finally over,__  
__Couldn't take this town much longer,__  
__Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be,__  
__Now I'm ready to be free._

_So here I am, it's in my hands,__  
__And I'll savor every moment of this.__  
__So here I am alive at last,__  
__And I'll savor every moment of this._

_As long as you're alive and care,__  
__I promise I will take you there,__  
__And we'll drink and dance the night away._

Taste of Ink – The Used **(May just be my favorite song… ever.)**

101010

"Ramen, ramen, ramen!" Naruto chanted happily, as the chef at the stand prepared his next bowl, "Thanks for treating, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It was the only way to get you away from your stupid Rasengan training."

"Hmm…" Naruto nodded to himself, "I should get back to that soon…"

"No!" Sakura quickly said, "Naruto you idiot, we have to plan our strategy to get the necklace!"

"Uhm… how about I grope her, and you grab it while she's distracted?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura's killer intent flared, and Naruto realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say, "Sorry, sorry, sorry! It was a joke, I promise!" Damn his mouth!

The pink haired girl clenched her fist tightly, but held herself, "I swear to god Naruto… you piss me off so much sometimes. Now use your brain and figure out a _real_ plan."

From a ways off the two Sannin were watching the pair with veiled interest. Tsunade commented, "A nice couple of brats you got there, Jiraiya."

"I guess." Jiraiya scowled, "Tsunade why are you doing this? Just come back with us to Konoha, there's no need for this bet."

"Worried?" Tsunade taunted, "Sorry, you're not going to get to train another Hokage."

"Not really." The white haired hermit grinned, "Personally I think you're going to get your ass handed to you again, just like the first night."

Tsunade snorted, "I was drunk, and I was only using one finger."

"They don't have to _beat_ you, Tsunade." Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Just take your necklace. I've been training Naruto for nearly two months now, and a lot of that time was spent teaching him how to fight an opponent that is much stronger than him. Plus he'll have Sakura, and she's no pushover for a genin."

Tsunade eyed Sakura with reluctant curiosity, "Haruno Sakura… from a civilian family?"

"Yes." Jiraiya nodded, "From what Kakashi tells me, she has exceptional control, he told me it's comparable to even yours."

"I doubt that." Tsunade retorted, but couldn't deny that the statement made her interested; she would have to watch Haruno Sakura more closely.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya sighed, "If you don't come back, I'll most likely have to take the position, if only to protect Naruto."

"Protect him?" Tsunade glanced at her former teammate, "From who?"

"Danzo for one," Jiraiya's face darkened, "He wants to turn him into a weapon."

"That's what you're doing right now." Tsunade pointed out, "Making a weapon."

"No," Jiraiya grinned, "I'm making a Hokage. I'm making him into the man that will be greater than even the Fourth, maybe all the other Hokages combined."

"Modest aren't you?" Tsunade snorted, "You really think the kid is that special? He doesn't even have a bloodline limit."

"Neither did the Yondaime, or the Sandaime." Jiraiya countered, "Neither do I, or you."

Tsunade hesitated, she wasn't sure if she wanted to bring this up, "But I thought you believed in that… other one."

Jiraiya grimaced, "I… heard through my spy network that some time ago Nagato and his friends ran into Hanzo, and he killed them."

"No way…" Tsunade sucked in a breath, the legendary Rinnegan was dead again? She could hardly believe it was possible, "How long ago? I didn't hear anything about this!"

"Awhile ago," Jiraiya replied, "Not only that, Hanzo is dead as well, apparently Nagato was able to finish him off before he was killed."

"Hanzo was one tough bastard." Tsunade recalled their own battle with the former leader of Amegakure, where they were given the name the Densetsu no Sannin.

Jiraiya was remembering the same battle, "The Legendary Three…" He smiled, "Those were the days, huh?"

"Yup." Tsunade agreed sadly, back when Nawaki was alive… when she hadn't met Dan and given him the cursed necklace that still hung around her neck. Still she hoped that it would find a way to kill her, because she was too weak to do it herself.

"Tsunade." The male Sannin's voice was serious now, "If you've made a deal with Orochimaru, if you've betrayed Konoha… I will kill you."

The moment of reminiscence was over; the wall that had grown between them was there again. Tsunade turned away and left her old comrade behind, "Don't worry Jiraiya, I know exactly what you and Orochimaru are capable of."

Jiraiya watched her go, then turned and headed towards a laughing Naruto and giggling Sakura, who were completely unaware of the demons of the past and present that both Sannin were fighting.

"Hey what's up, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto was still chuckling, "Oh man Sakura-chan just told me the funniest joke ever, you gotta hear-"

"Not now, Naruto." Jiraiya smiled in amusement, "Shouldn't you be training?"

"Sakura-chan is treating me to ramen." Naruto protested, "I need food!"

"Hmm." Jiraiya frowned, "Do I need to bring back taijutsu training early? I thought you weren't slacking off… I mean, you're not even working on the Rasengan."

"No!" Naruto shook his head furiously, "I'm going, I promise! I'm going!"

"Get to it then." The Sannin grabbed Naruto's mostly untouched fourth bowl, "I'll finish this for you."

Naruto twitched.

"Problem?" Jiraiya questioned.

"No…" Naruto muttered, _'Stupid Ero-Sennin and his stupid training… that's my ramen!'_

The blond skulked away to start training again, leaving Sakura and Jiraiya at the ramen stand. Sakura had mostly finished her own bowl and was getting the remaining dregs of noodles left while Jiraiya noisily slurped down what had been Naruto's bowl. For a few minutes the Sannin and genin girl sat in relative silence, Sakura wasn't sure what to say, she hadn't really been alone with Jiraiya since the very early days of this 'adventure,' even though Naruto poked fun and dismissed him, the man was pretty intimidating, even in his wacky getup.

"Why do you wear that?" Sakura asked curiously.

Jiraiya swallowed a bite, "Wear what?"

"That red vest," Sakura specified, "I mean, it's not exactly camouflage, especially for a ninja."

"Do you see me on a mission, girl?" Jiraiya retorted, "I haven't been an active ninja in a long time. Besides, when I want to disappear, I'll disappear. It's just a matter of skill and experience."

"So you just like it?"

"Well, it does symbolize my status as a Toad Sage." Jiraiya admitted, "But it's pretty snazzy, eh?"

"…Right." Sakura sweatdropped, "Snazzy…"

"So," Jiraiya moved to a new subject, "Its time for you to do your part in this mission."

"My part?"

"Yeah, you don't think I brought you along just so I could listen to your incessant whining, did you?" Jiraiya chuckled, "No, you remind me a lot of Tsunade when she was your age. I want you to get her to come back with us to Konoha."

Sakura protested, "But that's what I'm trying to do! If Naruto and I succeed in getting her necklace-"

Jiraiya snorted and interrupted her, "Look girlie, you and Naruto are skilled genin, maybe even ready to be Chuunin… but Tsunade is a Sannin, she's not a pushover. You two won't get that necklace from her if she doesn't want you to."

"So what?" Sakura asked, clearly frustrated, "You're saying its pointless?"

"No," Jiraiya clarified, "It's pointless if Tsunade doesn't want to go to Konoha. But if you can convince her, she might lose on purpose, or at least not try as hard."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"That's your job, isn't it?" Jiraiya responded cheerfully, standing up from his now complete bowl, "You're paying, right? See ya later."

The Sannin walked away, leaving Sakura with the bill. The girl sat for another minute before she paid it wordlessly and wandered away, walking aimlessly around Tanzaku Gai, and thinking about the impossible task that Jiraiya had set for her. How was she supposed to get Tsunade to come back with them? They had nothing in common! The woman was freaking Sannin, one of the legendary three, and renown to be the foremost medical expert in the Shinobi world.

Sakura was… Sakura. There was nothing special about her, despite what Naruto said. She didn't have a bloodline limit like Aiko or Sasuke, or a demon in her belly like Naruto. She had gotten better since the academy, Sakura was certain of that… but her progress was limited by the fact that she was so plain, so uninteresting… what made her unique? What was her specialty as a ninja?

'_How am I supposed to relate to Tsunade?'_ She thought miserably, _'I can't even figure out what I want to do with myself…'_

The biggest problem she had with Tanzaku city was that it was simply too busy and urbanized, there were no trees or logs to punch, no forests to train in. Naruto had found a pretty deserted plain to train in, but Sakura was used to the forests of Konoha, the shade of the trees and soft sounds of the woodland life. Tanzaku was bustling, loud, and a complete removal from her home village. Maybe she was just a little homesick, she didn't really know.

It had been a month since she had seen Ino, it felt like a very long time to be away from her best friend. They had gotten a lot closer in recent months, not to mention her other friends. Sasuke had apparently recovered from Itachi's attack, but Aiko hadn't. Sakura sadly thought of her vibrant friend lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and beaten… and she would remain like that if they didn't bring Tsunade back.

Now Jiraiya had shunted the mission to her, he was depending on her to complete it somehow. She had only gone on this trip to make sure Naruto didn't die under Jiraiya's care, something that had seemed very likely back in Konoha where Naruto had seemed so frail and vulnerable after his fight with Gaara. Really she should have known better, nothing could keep Naruto down for long, not even near death.

Naruto… he was so confident that they could get the necklace away from Tsunade. Jiraiya didn't seem confident in their abilities at all, Sakura couldn't really blame him. How could two genin best a Sannin? It was like Kakashi and the bells, except there were no Uchiha twins to back them up. Tsunade was on a level even higher than Kakashi-sensei. It just didn't seem possible, no matter which way she looked at it.

'_We're going to fail…'_ Sakura thought sadly, _'I can't do this; I'm going to let you down Aiko, Sasuke-kun…'_

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura raised her bowed head to see Shizune, Tsunade's assistant of sorts, smiling and waving at her from a ways off. Sakura returned the wave, quickening her pace to reach the black haired woman faster.

"Hello Shizune-san." Sakura greeted respectively.

Shizune nodded to her, "How is training, Sakura?"

"…Bad." Sakura admitted, there was no point in denying it, Shizune would see how badly it was going in a few days anyways.

The woman patted Sakura on the back consolingly, "It's alright, I can't say I expect you to succeed. Tsunade-sama… she will not lose this bet."

"But isn't she the Legendary Sucker?" Sakura joked weakly, "That should help, right?"

Shizune gave a little laugh, "It should," She agreed, "But… Tsunade-sama is above even a Jounin level ninja. And she really does not wish to return to Konoha."

"Couldn't you convince her?" Sakura asked desperately, "If not to become Hokage… Aiko, my friend, she needs Tsunade-sama's assistance. I would do anything if Tsunade-sama would just return to help her!"

The other woman was silent for a few moments, then she sighed sadly, "I am sorry, Sakura-chan. Tsunade-sama is still an amazing medic. But she has received her own wounds over the years which have not fully healed… going back to Konoha would simply open them anew for her. It is not an option in her mind to do so."

Sakura stared at the ground sadly, frustrated tears coming to her eyes, it wasn't _fair_. How could Tsunade deny the chance to heal someone who needed her help? Aiko didn't deserve to be lying in a stupid bed for the rest of her life. Sakura couldn't help her when Itachi had wrecked her mind, and now she was failing her again. Sakura hated it, she hated letting down her friends when they so desperately needed her.

"How long… how long does it take to become a medic?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Why?" Shizune asked curiously.

"If Tsunade-sama won't return to Konoha… then maybe I can stay with you two." Sakura reasoned, "Then I could learn how to heal Aiko, so Tsunade-sama won't have to return."

Shizune looked sympathetic, but she shook her head, "Sakura, I am touched by your loyalty… but it takes years to become a successful medic, and to be on par with Tsunade-sama… it is a feat that no one has achieved before."

"I have to do _something_." Sakura replied in barely controlled anguish, "We aren't going to win this stupid bet… I can't go back to Konoha and face Sasuke-kun, or see Aiko in the hospital, knowing I've failed them. If it takes years, I'll do it, I swear! Anything!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Anything?" Another voice cut in sharply, Tsunade stepped out from the nearby shadow of a building, making Sakura jump. Sure she was distressed, but to be completely caught of guard like that… it was a bit embarrassing.

"Y-Yes." Sakura stammered, "Please can't you at least come and heal Aiko? Please?"

"No." Tsunade replied, eyes cold, "I won't. And you're right; you will lose this silly little bet."

It was pointless, Tsunade wouldn't change her mind. Jiraiya was wrong; Sakura had no chance of convincing this… woman, to change her mind.

"But," Tsunade interrupted her thought process, "Are you truly willing to become my apprentice?"

"…Yes, I am." Sakura replied, trying to sound determined, "I will!"

"Think about what that means for a second." Tsunade frowned at her impulsiveness, "Even if you have the talent, it takes years to cultivate it to the level necessary to heal your friend. Jiraiya believes you have the control for it, but he's an idiot so I don't trust his word. If you come with me now, you will not see your home again for years, ten at the least."

Ten years…? Sakura's heart dropped, ten years away from Konoha, her family, her friends… Aiko would have to wait ten years, alone and stuck in a bed, just for Sakura to gain the skills necessary to help her. All for a procedure that Tsunade could probably do in a few seconds.

"That's not fair." Sakura whispered, tears welling, "Why are you doing this? It's not fair!"

Tsunade wasn't moved by her tears, "Grow up." The Sannin snapped, "Life isn't fair. People we care about get hurt, people die, and there's nothing you can do about it. You can only watch."

Sakura didn't respond, but her shoulders shook as tears ran unbidden down her cheeks. Tsunade grimaced slightly, "Look," She tried to console, "Your friend isn't dead, be happy about that."

"She's as good as dead!" Sakura screamed at the woman, "Because of you! Because you can't take a moment of your precious time to come heal her!"

Tsunade growled, she shifted over to Sakura, too fast for the girl to even hope to follow. She pinned the pink haired genin to the wall, much like Jiraiya had done with Naruto a few weeks before. The silent Shizune made a noise of protest now, but didn't move to stop the Sannin. Sakura struggled to pull Tsunade's vice-like hand from her throat, but was unsuccessful. After flailing helplessly for a few more seconds, she stopped, it was useless.

"Done?" Tsunade asked contemptuously, and continued without waiting for a response, "Good. Now listen, I didn't put your friend in that bed. It's not my fault she's there. My reasons for not coming to Konoha are my own. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand them."

"…Someone… like…?" Sakura gasped, struggling to push the words out.

"Like you." Tsunade repeated, "Young, inexperienced, foolish, weak. You are a child, Haruno Sakura. You know nothing of pain, of loss, one day you might. But not today, and not by the end of this week. You don't understand me or my reasons for doing what I do, don't bother trying. Accept that and move on."

"G-Go to…h-hell…"

Tsunade tsked and dropped the genin to the ground. Sakura wheezed heavily as she sat in a crumpled heap of limbs, trying to catch her breath now free from Tsunade's chokehold. The Sannin seemingly had no sympathy for her plight, turning to walk away without another word.

"Wait…"

Tsunade didn't wait; she disappeared around a corner and didn't look back. Shizune kindly helped the genin off the ground, and healed the bruises that were forming around her neck from the Sannin's grip. Sakura accepted the help in silence, there was nothing more to say… they had failed, Tsunade would never return with them.

She had failed.

'_Aiko… I'm so sorry…'_

101010

Naruto collapsed, panting heavily. It was dusk, he had been training for hours… but his control over the Rasengan was still shaky at best. He could hold the powerful sphere for maybe five seconds before losing control; the attack would bounce back on him, cutting his hand heavily with concentrated tendrils of spinning shape chakra.

He was sure he could be done with this if he could use Kage Bunshin. Maybe Jiraiya was right, maybe he did rely on the technique too much, but it increased his learning speed exponentially, it was especially helpful since it allowed him to adapt to his chakra fluctuations much easier by way of quickly gained experience.

The blond _hated _this. He felt so limited, weak, slow. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, since the academy… Rasengan training was making him feel like he was standing still, he wasn't getting stronger or faster, all he could do all day was this stupid technique, making little to no progress. Naruto felt like a dead last, for the first time in a long time.

Why couldn't he just master it? Was it really only his clones that made him better than everyone else? The Kyuubi and its gifts? Was he only special because he had a demon sealed in him?

'_Old man…'_

Naruto's thoughts went to the one person he would ask if he could, the one person he knew could assure him that he was special, with or without the stupid fox. But the Sandaime Hokage was dead, killed by Orochimaru. The first person to ever care about him, to see him as a real human being… gone.

_Why do they hate me?_

_Naruto… they simply cannot see what a wonderful boy you are. One day they will see, I promise you… do not lose hope._

How many times had the Hokage reassured him? Comforted him? Naruto hadn't been able to protect the Sandaime, he had gone a month without even knowing that the man was dead, buried in Konoha with a grand funeral no doubt, one that Naruto couldn't even attend. Because he was in the hospital.

Because he was weak.

'_No matter how hard I train… I'm never strong enough.'_

Was the Sandaime just the first? How many more people that he cared about would die? Aiko nearly did because he couldn't protect her from her brother, Sasuke too. Hell, they probably would have killed Sakura just for fun. He was still a genin and he had S-ranked ninja after him, putting his friends in danger just by being around him. It was so frustrating, why couldn't he just get stronger? Jiraiya said he was special, Naruto didn't feel special. How could he bring peace to the world when he was constantly at war with himself?

Naruto had promised he would die before he let anything happen to his friends… so why was Aiko in a coma while he was still alive? Knocked out from a fight that had happened over a week before, he had a freaking demon healing him, but he took a week to wake up!

He had broken down right in front of Sakura! Naruto _never _cried in front of anyone before, except for the old Hokage. But he had in front of Sakura, his friend, just for doing what he was _supposed _to do as a ninja! What kind of ninja did that make him? So far he had been able to keep a mask of happiness in front of her despite learning about the Sandaime, but he had to wonder and suspect if that was why she never mentioned it in the first place… Sakura thought he wouldn't be able to handle it.

'_Why am I resting?'_ Naruto screamed at his weakened mind, urging his body to rise. It shakily obeyed his commands, his right arm protested the most, but Naruto ignored it. A Kage Bunshin silently filled another balloon with air and handed it to him without a word. Naruto accepted it and gritted his teeth; he couldn't stop, not now.

Not ever. Rest was for the dead.

'_Old man… I hope you have found peace, wherever you are… I'm still fighting, just like you would want me to.'_

101010

"Very good, Sakura-chan!" Shizune smiled widely as she watched Sakura heal the tiny cut on her arm, "I'm impressed, your control really is spectacular."

Shizune had felt terrible about what Tsunade had done, Sakura had been so brokenhearted, Shizune couldn't help but offer to help the girl learn at least a few things, if only to see how well she took to medic training.

"Well, it took me an entire day…" Sakura blushed under the praise, "It's not as draining as I thought it would be."

"It was just a simple cut." Shizune acknowledged, "But it usually takes a trainee at least a week to accomplish even that small feat. Usually after days of learning the theory."

"Why so long?" Sakura was confused, Shizune had spent the last day lecturing on basic medical theory, it hadn't seemed so hard to Sakura, neither had performing the actual technique, most of the day was spent concentrating on completely closing the wound without scarring.

Shizune laughed, "Well, it usually takes that long for a ninja to wrap their head around using chakra to heal instead of destroy. It's not as easy as you would think. One thing I do know, Sakura-chan, you were born to be a medic."

"Really?" Sakura didn't want to get her hopes up, but maybe she had finally found something she could claim as her own… a medic. She could heal people, not just her team, but anyone who needed her. She could be useful; she wouldn't be unable to assist her wounded comrades… it sounded wonderful.

"Yes." Shizune nodded, "Possibly even better than Tsunade-sama. I don't think I've ever seen such fine control."

Sakura blushed under the praise, but her smile faltered, "It would still take awhile to be good enough to heal Aiko, wouldn't it?"

Her new teacher grimaced, "Unfortunately, that kind of skill is tough to reach… to be honest, if Konoha's best medics at General couldn't help Aiko, I don't think even I could do anything. It would have to be Tsunade-sama, healing the brain is a risky thing, perfect control is needed or you could end up doing more harm than good."

Sakura sighed, "Thank you for teaching me this stuff, Shizune-san… I don't want to be ungrateful; I just don't think it can help me, at least not now."

"Sakura," Shizune's tone was consoling, "You cannot expect yourself to be able to achieve everything on your own. You're only thirteen; you cannot be expected to solve the world's problems. Spend time with your friends, have fun, _live_."

Sakura smiled sadly, "I'm a ninja, Shizune-san, I live for the village, for the mission, and for my comrades."

"A lonely life." Shizune replied sadly, "Konoha was my home too, once. I left with Tsunade-sama and never looked back, but that doesn't mean I don't have my regrets. I still wonder sometimes, about old friends, how they're doing, what their lives are like now…"

The genin had an idea, "Why don't you come back with us? I mean, even if Tsunade-sama doesn't want to… it's not like she can't take care of herself, right?"

Shizune smiled forlornly, "It's a nice idea, but I cannot leave Tsunade-sama. She may not look it, but she needs me as much as I need her… if only to stave off the debt collectors."

"I wish you could," Sakura sighed, "You're a really good teacher; I bet there are a lot of others who would like to learn from you."

"That can't happen either;" Shizune gave a small laugh, "Like most villages, Konoha doesn't see it as practical to train field medics such as myself or Tsunade-sama. We have a tendency to throw ourselves into the fighting instead of hanging back to heal the injured."

"But…" Sakura thought aloud, "If Tsunade-sama became Hokage…"

Shizune paused, "That… is possible," She admitted, "But it would have to be cleared by the Council, that's no easy task either." The woman giggled, "What am I saying? Tsunade-sama will never agree to be Hokage, Sakura-chan. Konoha holds too many bad memories for her."

The pink haired girl sighed; it always came back to Tsunade. The only reason they were still here was because of Tsunade. Aiko would never wake up because of Tsunade and her problems with her home village. Sakura didn't know the circumstances, but she felt that the Sannin was being incredibly stubborn and pigheaded. Sakura didn't care whether or not she became Hokage; she just wanted Aiko to get better.

"Well," Sakura thought of an idea, "If Tsunade-sama can't get over her bad memories… maybe we could give her some good ones?"

"In two days?" Shizune's lips quirked into a smile, "Do we have enough time?"

"Don't worry," Sakura reassured the woman, "If anyone knows how to cheer someone up, it's Naruto."

"Naruto?" Shizune was doubtful, "Are you sure? Tsunade-sama seems quite intent on strangling him, she said as much last night."

"He's like that," Sakura admitted, "But trust me on this one!"

"If you say so…"

101010

"I don't know if we should be doing this…" Sakura said uncertainly as both Tsunade and Naruto dragged her into the bar. It was a fairly rowdy establishment in Sakura's eyes, the drunken patrons danced around sloshing their drinks and laughing outrageously at anything remotely funny. It was actually pretty tame in Tsunade's eyes, she had been to worse in her lifetime, this place even seemed to have clean tables and glasses.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "I've never had alcohol before!"

"You'll love it, kids." Tsunade nodded, proud to be teaching these brats something useful for once, "Best feeling in the world."

"You hear that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bounced excitedly, "Best feeling in the world!"

"Oi, calm down brat." Tsunade whispered, "You gotta be cool or they won't let you drink anything."

"Oh," Naruto tried to calm down, "Right… cool, I'm cool." A man bumped into the surprised blond, who stumbled to lean on a nearby table for support.

The man blinked owlishly at the genin boy, "Hey… watch it there kid…" He was so drunk; it looked like there were three Narutos, "Tell yer brothers to be careful too!"

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but remembered he was trying to be cool… how was he supposed to act? Didn't girls think Sasuke was cool?

"Hn." Naruto replied as coolly as possible. Maybe he should mention something about avenging his clan, or would that be too much?

The drunken patron didn't seem to get it, "Wassat now? Is that even a word…? Aw forget it…" He stumbled back to his table, leaving a confused Naruto behind. Shrugging, Naruto turned to head to the bar, where his companions were.

Tsunade confidently walked up to the bar, sat on a stool, and slapped some money down on the counter, "Three cups of sake to start." Sakura and Naruto sat on either side of the woman, Sakura looking unsure, and Naruto doing his best to maintain Sasuke-level aloofness.

The bartender glowered at the two genin, "No kids."

"I'm cool though!" Naruto protested, "Er, I mean… Hn!"

"They're ninja, and with me." Tsunade responded firmly.

The man scowled at the forehead protectors they were wearing, but took the money and moved to fill Tsunade's order. The Sannin turned to the kids, "You know, when you kids told me you wanted to hang out, I figured it was some trick to get info on the bet, or to get me to go back to Konoha."

"Nope!" Naruto responded cheerfully, "I just never drank nothing before."

Sakura scowled at the blond, _'How does he come up with this stuff? I say lets spend time with her, he translates that to make her take us to a bar.'_

"Hey, Tsunade-oneechan, are there any clubs around here?" Naruto asked curiously, "I never been to one of those either!"

"What did you call me?" Tsunade glanced quickly at Naruto, if only to make sure that he wasn't Nawaki.

"I can't call you neechan?" Naruto pouted, "But I thought that's what older siblings do, they teach their little brothers and sisters the ways of the world."

"No… its okay, I guess." Tsunade responded cautiously, the bartender had returned with the sake glasses, dropping one in front of each of the three.

Sakura had to admit, she was impressed, _'I can't tell if he seriously thinks of her as an older sister, or it's just a ploy... nice, Naruto.'_

Tsunade downed her cup in one go, "Ahh," She sighed, "That hits the spot every time." The female Sannin noticed her compatriots weren't drinking. Sakura was looking at her own cup cautiously, while Naruto seemed to be sniffing his.

"Maybe I shouldn't…" Sakura frowned, "I don't think my parents would approve…"

"Ah come on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed, "Your parents aren't here, have fun! Like this, right neechan?" Naruto tilted his head back, imitating Tsunade and downed the entire cup in one gulp. After about a second he started coughing and wheezing as the liquid burned like fire down his throat, it definitely wasn't like water.

Tsunade started laughing, "A lightweight! How's it feel kid?"

"Kind of-" Naruto coughed, but he was grinning weakly, "Good, actually. More please!"

"Yeah, yeah." The barkeep grumbled.

Naruto and Tsunade looked at Sakura expectantly, and the pink haired girl sighed, "Alright…" She picked up her cup and brought it slowly to her lips, tilting it a little and taking a wary sip.

She swallowed the fiery liquid down, grimacing as it trickled down her throat before settling in a warm pool in her stomach.

"Good, eh?" Tsunade slapped her on the back, "Trust me, this is a ninja's best friend!"

"More, more, more!" Naruto chirped as the bartender put down his next glass, he downed it quickly again, determined to prove that he wasn't a lightweight. Tsunade drank her second cup as well. Sakura continued to sip at hers, getting used to the taste and feel of it, it was definitely different than any other kind of drink she had ever had.

Tsunade set the pace that Naruto followed, for every shot she took, he took his own, determined to match it. Sakura had drank a few cups of her own, but unused to the alcohol she quickly became inebriated. Soon she was drunkenly giggling at everything the other two said.

Amazingly enough, Naruto didn't seem to suffer from the same problem.

"How come nothing is happening?" Naruto pouted, "I wanna be drunk too!"

Tsunade frowned, even she was tipsy after all those shots, but Naruto didn't even seem flushed. Jiraiya had mentioned something about advanced healing capacity… most likely this was a result of that, Kyuubi's chakra probably worked Naruto's liver into overdrive to detoxify anything that came through it, including alcohol. The good news was that he could probably throw off most poisons, but the bad news was…

"It must be tough to get you drunk." Tsunade muttered.

"Neechan, I think my alcohol is defective." Naruto complained.

"Bartender, get him something stronger." Tsunade commanded, and the man nodded, genuinely interested with this weird kid that didn't seem to get drunk.

The barkeep pulled a bottle out from under the counter and poured a oak brown liquid into a shot glass, "Earth Country Whiskey, if this don't get you drunk nothing will, kid."

Naruto examined the drink, sniffing it and jumping back in surprise, "Strong!" He yelped, "That hurt my nose."

Sakura giggled madly, her head lolling, "Naruto, you're funny…"

"Hmm," Tsunade rubbed her back, smiling, "Maybe that's enough for you, girl."

"Okay…" Sakura laid her head down on the counter, still grinning happily.

"Here goes!" Naruto declared, and he tossed his head back and downed the shot, which was much stronger than the sake. Gasping, he winced in pain as the drink traveled down his esophagus. He sat, silent for a moment.

"Well?" Tsunade questioned.

"Nothing." Naruto scowled, he snatched the bottle from the surprised barman's hands and guzzled the entire bottle down while Tsunade laughed at the sight. After swallowing about two thirds of the bottle, Naruto stopped to let out a series of hacking coughs as the burning liquid seemed to permanently char his throat. Dizzily, he steadied himself against the table as the alcohol took effect.

"You okay kid?" The Sannin asked her silent charge.

Naruto turned and gave her a dopey grin with heavily lidded eyes, cheeks tinged; the alcohol stuff felt really good now… "You know, you're really pretty. You don't look old, Ero-Sennin is old."

"Yeah, he is." Tsunade agreed, "Hey, bartender, pour me one of those!"

"I want more!" Naruto declared, waving an arm around to signal the barman, who was standing right in front of them anyways.

"You got it." The barman nodded, preparing some more drinks for his new crazy customers.

Sometime after midnight, the three stumbled out of the bar, laughing outrageously as they walked down the street back towards the hotel. Naruto was gesturing wildly with his arms, trying to convey a joke.

"Tell her what, what you said back!" Sakura begged, she started laughing even harder, "It's soooo funny!"

"I said," Naruto paused to laugh, "I said, 'That's not an Iwa-nin, that's your mother!'"

Tsunade collapsed to the ground cackling, "That's _hilarious_!" The Sannin wiped a tear from her eye, "You know, you kids aren't so bad, we should do this again."

"Hooray for Tsunade-oneechan!" Naruto stumbled and tripped over his own feet, "More drinks! I like drinks! More!"

Tsunade laughed, "Maybe later, brat. Let's get back to the room, huh?"

"Okay." Naruto agreed, pulling a dizzy Sakura along, "Come on, Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto…" Sakura whined dizzily, blearily blinking at the blond, who looked as if he had split into three, "Stop makin' stupid shadow clones!"

"You first!" Naruto replied in defense.

Shizune met the three as they stumbled into the hotel room, "Are you _drunk_?" She hissed, "Tsunade-sama, how could you! They're just children!"

"Lighten up, Shizune!" Tsunade heavily slapped the woman on the back, "They just wanted a good time, yeah kids?"

"Yeah!" Naruto declared, "I feel great, right Sakura-chan?"

"Zzz..." Sakura snored, passed out on the floor.

"She agrees!" The blond decided, "Shizune-oneechan should come with us next time, right Tsunade-oneechan?"

"For sure!" Tsunade agreed, "Won't that be fun, Shizune-chan?"

Shizune grimaced, "Maybe. How about we all go to bed now?"

"I'm not… tired…" Naruto yawned, and collapsed to the ground next to Sakura, snoring.

"They're so cute," Tsunade cooed, "I forgot how fun it was to get genin drunk!"

Shizune sighed, "Tsunade-sama…"

"Yeah, yeah." Tsunade dismissed, "It was wrong, blah, blah, blah. I'm going to bed too."

Tsunade moved to the bathroom to get changed for bed, and Shizune watched her go. Once the Sannin was gone, she smiled to herself.

'_I was going to say I'm glad you had fun… I haven't seen you this happy in a long time.'_

101010

**Thought about doing drunk speak, decided against it. The Tsunade Retrieval Arc is coming to an end… one chapter left then they're heading/getting back to Konoha.**


	34. Lead and Follow

**Naruto: I don't own disclaimers.**

**First the omake.**

101010

**Omake: The Perverted Bet**

Kurenai didn't know how she got herself into these situations.

It was supposed to be simple, challenge Kakashi to a bet about their students, then train their collective asses off so she could win, see behind the mask, and have bragging rights for life. Instead she had lost, spectacularly. And now…

"You have to be joking." Kurenai scoffed incredulously at the title of the chapter Kakashi wanted her to read from his perverted book, "Ichigo has a Threesome? What the hell is this shit?"

Kakashi pouted behind his mask, he had insisted on being in bed because it was a bedtime story after all. She had drawn the line at tucking him in and telling him to sleep tight. "You have to." He insisted petulantly, "Now start reading before the recorder runs out of tape!"

Kurenai grimaced, but thought, _'Alright… just get it over with, it can't be that bad…'_ And she started reading… and quickly came to a conclusion.

Icha Icha Paradise wasn't just porn… it was _super_ porn.

"Ooh… Ichigo, don't put it in there." Kurenai continued to read dully, "What if Mina comes in?"

"With feeling!" Kakashi insisted in a stage whisper.

The female Jounin's eye twitched, and read Ichigo's reply, "I hope she does come in, so I can have both of you at the same time."

"You want a threesome… with my sister? Hot!"

'_What kind of self respecting woman would ever say that!' _Kurenai screamed in her mind.

"You're both so beautiful," Was Ichigo's reply, "I want to dip you both in… whipped cream… and… eat…"

Kurenai trailed off, eyes widening as she read the next paragraph silently, "OH MY GOD! KAKASHI THIS SHIT IS SICK!" The red eyed woman threw the orange book away like it was burning her hand and moved to leave Kakashi's apartment through the window.

"No!" Kakashi whined from his bed, "You promised! Come back!"

"Fuck you Kakashi!" Kurenai replied hotly, and leapt out, "Die in hell, pervert!"

Kakashi sighed and picked up his book, eying the still recording tape, "Hmm… might as well."

"Oh wow, Ichigo," Kakashi read with a giggle, recording his own voice, "That's so hot! I want to do that too..."

101010

**Heh, shortish, but you get the point, lol. Here is the next chapter, wrote most of it yesterday… Tsunade Retrieval arc is coming to an end.**

101010

_Imagine a city where everything's pretty,__  
__And you sir, you rule the kingdom.__  
__You call the shots you can do what you want to,__  
__Oh just imagine the freedom._  
Welcome to Mystery – Plain White T's

101010

Sakura woke up the next morning, not with the peak efficiency she had come to expect from years of training, rather it felt like her body was made of lead, and someone was pounding a drumbeat on her head. She groaned and rolled onto her side, opening her eyes… only to let out a small shriek and stumble away as fast as she could. It was a little surprising open her eyes and find out her face was about two inches from an unconscious and snoring Naruto.

"Ow…" Sakura moaned, bringing a trembling hand to her forehead, what had she done last night?

"Aren't hangovers fun?"

She glared at the obnoxiously cheerful voice's source, Jiraiya. The Sannin was sitting on the side of the bed, watching the two genin with an amused expression on his face. Hangover… Sakura groaned, now she remembered. Naruto insisted that they needed to try alcohol, and Tsunade had agreed. Stupid Naruto.

"I hate you…" She muttered; moving to sit up, her body was protesting every movement on principle.

"That's not nice," Jiraiya said, looking hurt, "I was going to give you my guaranteed cure for hangovers… but now I don't think I will!"

Naruto yawned, causing the two to turn to look at the blond. The genin boy sat up, smiling cheerfully at them, "Hey guys! Wow, I had a great night's sleep."

"Aren't you…" Sakura winced, "Hung over?"

"Huh?" Naruto was surprised, "No…"

Jiraiya scowled, "Lucky brat." He muttered, "All of the pleasures of good alcohol and none of the problems…"

"Man, last night was awesome, huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her, a little too loud for Sakura's pounding head.

"Ugh Naruto…" Sakura groaned, "Not so loud… I have a headache."

"Aww," Naruto pouted, "That's too bad, Sakura-chan. What's a headache like, anyways? I never get those."

"You're a headache." Jiraiya grumbled, grabbing the genin boy by the collar as he protested the lifting. "Now," Jiraiya looked him up and down, "Since you're obviously good to go, back to training with you."

"Whatever." Naruto yawned.

"What?"

"Er… I mean yes sir, Ero-Sennin."

"…Get out of my sight." Jiraiya scowled, Kakashi had been right, Naruto really did have him pegged for life. Naruto gave him a mock salute and jumped out of the window, leaving a very disoriented Sakura and Jiraiya behind.

"I need some water…" Sakura muttered, her throat felt as dry as a desert, and her stomach roiled ominously… she felt like she was going to throw up soon. "Can you get me some?"

"Here, drink this." Jiraiya handed her a small vile with some kind of strange purple liquid inside.

Sakura eyed it suspiciously, but uncorked the vial. She sniffed it, and as expected, it smelled terrible. However, with a grimace she drank the small amount of liquid, and felt her dry mouth soothed instantly by the cool drink. Sakura was also relieved to feel her stomach calm down as well, even her pounding headache started to lessen.

"Feel better?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura nodded; apparently even Jiraiya had his uses. She told him as much.

"Hey," Jiraiya pretended to be hurt, "I _am _a Sannin you know."

"A bad one." Tsunade commented, popping out of her own room, she glanced around, "Where's brat number one?"

"Training." Jiraiya explained, "Apparently he doesn't get hangovers like us normal folk."

Tsunade grimaced, but didn't complain, she had dealt with worse hangovers than the one she had now. She glanced at Sakura who was nursing her own headache with what Tsunade recognized as Jiraiya's hangover cure.

"Oi, give me some of that stuff." Tsunade demanded, "My head is killing me."

"Get your own," Sakura scowled, "I can't believe we got drunk last night."

"You seemed to have fun," Tsunade grinned, "Besides, I thought you wanted to."

"Naruto wanted to!" Sakura protested, "It was peer pressure!"

"Sure," Tsunade rolled her eyes, "You know you had fun."

Jiraiya whipped up another hangover cure for Tsunade who accepted it gratefully, drinking it quickly, feeling the effects take over as the hangover dulled. Jiraiya was an idiot, but he definitely made a good hangover remedy.

Shizune entered and fussed over Sakura, whose hair was a mess. The girl pulled at it balefully in the mirror, "Its times like this that I don't regret getting it cut short, it's so hard to take care of properly…"

Tsunade laughed, hair problems, she hadn't thought about those in years. "Here girl, let me teach you a trick."

The female Sannin idly ran her hands through Sakura's clumpy hair, gently channeling chakra through the locks, separating and straightening it easily. In less than a minute Sakura's hair looked like it did when she had spent at least half an hour on it.*****

"How do you do that?" Sakura said in awe.

"Its not hard," Tsunade smiled, "Just takes gentle hands and some good chakra control."

Shizune watched the pair with a smile, before announcing that she was going to the market to grab some breakfast for the group, Jiraiya made a few vague excuses and took off towards the Tanzaku hot springs.

Sakura was a quick learner, and soon she was running her own hands through her hair as easily as the Sannin had. Tsunade had to admit that Jiraiya and Shizune were right, her chakra control was spectacular.

"So," Tsunade said, "Shizune told me she taught you how to heal a simple cut. She says you're a quick learner."

"Oh," Sakura blushed, "I'm not really that special, it was pretty easy."

"Don't downplay it." Tsunade scolded, "Medical ninjutsu may look easy but most people can't even learn how to do what you've already done in a day. Naruto for example, he'll most likely never learn healing techniques. His control simply isn't good enough."

"But," Sakura's brow furrowed, "I mean, it can get better, right?"

The Sannin shook her head, "Most medical ninjutsu takes a level of control beyond even Jounin level, Naruto's control is good considering his circumstances, but I extremely doubt he'd ever be able to move past even the most basic of healing techniques."

"His circumstances?" Sakura asked with false curiosity.

Tsunade squinted at her for a moment, "You know, don't you?"

Sakura shrugged, she couldn't fool a Sannin it seemed, "Yes, and I don't care. Do you?" Her eyes were challenging, she dared Tsunade to say that she _did_ care.

"Of course not." Tsunade retorted, "I'm just surprised that the kid isn't an insane killer. I've heard some pretty bad stuff about Jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?"

"Human sacrifice," Tsunade clarified, "It's what they call demon containers. Let me tell you, they're not all nice like Naruto."

"I know." Sakura shuddered, remembering a certain Sand ninja.

"Do you?"

"Yeah," Sakura explained her experiences with the insane Gaara, and his role in the invasion force, "Naruto beat him," Sakura finished, a note of admiration in her voice as she remembered her teammate summoning Kyuubi's chakra to help control the huge attack he gathered to destroy Shukaku's sand body, "It was amazing."

Tsunade made a noncommittal noise, "So… you and Naruto are pretty close, huh?"

Sakura blushed at the implication, "It's not like that! He's one of my best friends."

The Sannin gave her a knowing look, "Isn't that how it always starts?"

"I know that look," Sakura scowled, "I won't be able to convince you otherwise."

"Nope."

Shrugging, Sakura turned back to the mirror to play with her hair, which felt a lot silkier than it had been in quite awhile, "Thanks for showing me that technique, Tsunade-shishou."

"Hmm?" Tsunade glanced at her, "Master?"

'_Naruto isn't the only one who could play this game.' _Sakura thought triumphantly.

Sakura smiled shyly, blushing slightly, "Well… I was hoping maybe you would take me as an apprentice."

Tsunade hadn't thought the girl would really take that offer seriously, "I wasn't joking when I told you it could take ten years."

"I know, really!" Sakura assured, "But… I keep thinking about all the good I could do, not just for Konoha, but for my friends. I just don't… I don't want to be useless anymore."

The Sannin sighed, thinking about it, did she really want another apprentice? Surprisingly the idea didn't seem so bad to her, Sakura was a diligent learner and a seemingly able genin. Teaching Shizune had been a pleasure, it distracted her from her own problems and it was nice to watch a student succeed. Sakura would no doubt do the same; Tsunade really could see Sakura becoming even better than her one day, even if it was a long ways off.

But… could she force Sakura to leave her own home? Ten years traveling with only two others may sound like a grand adventure, but it wasn't, especially the way Tsunade insisted on jumping from town to town. Shizune never complained, bless her, but Tsunade many times guiltily regretted her selfish decision to bring the girl along. She was Dan's niece, and Tsunade cared for her… but she could have been so much happier in Konoha.

Could she do that to Sakura too? This bright, able, and hopeful girl that reminded her so much of herself at that age?

"…I'll think about it." Tsunade decided.

101010

"I still haven't forgiven you." Sasuke glared at the unrepentant Kakashi.

"Maa," Kakashi smiled, "It was just lunch, Sasuke. Surely it wasn't that much to cover me, was it?"

"It's the principle of the matter." Sasuke scowled, "I wouldn't even be here right now if you didn't tell me it was important, so spill it."

"You've trained your reserves up to a very impressive level, Sasuke." Kakashi commented, "They're over half the size of my own. I believe you're ready to learn the Chidori."

Sasuke perked up. He had wanted to learn the Chidori ever since seeing the Rasengan, a technique that could compete with something like that…

"But," Kakashi interrupted his train of thought, "There are some stipulations I must insist on."

"Such as?" Sasuke asked warily, Kakashi wasn't going to make him start wearing a mask or something, was he?

"No using it against allies." Kakashi said firmly, "Also you must limit your use of it; if you try and use it when you don't have enough chakra… you'll die from chakra depletion."

"If it's so dangerous," Sasuke snorted, "Then why teach me it at all?"

Kakashi smiled, "Well you and Aiko are the only ones who can learn it, it requires the Sharingan to master completely. So I figured rather sooner than later, neh?"

'_Not to mention,' _Kakashi's true thoughts were a bit grimmer, _'I'm worried about you, Sasuke. Accessing the curse seal… training with it despite my warnings, it's a dangerous route you are taking. Hopefully learning the Chidori will help you see that you can become strong in Konoha without Orochimaru.'_

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kakashi clapped his hands together.

"Alright." Sasuke agreed, maybe this technique would get him a little closer to catching Itachi.

"First…" Kakashi's tone was serious, and Sasuke leaned in to hear him, his attention completely focused on the Jounin's words.

"We eat."

Sasuke sweatdropped and fell over. Of course Kakashi wouldn't teach him anything without getting a free meal out of it. Cheap bastard.

"Let me guess," Sasuke scowled, wiping the dirt of his clothes, "I'm paying?"

"Yup!"

Kakashi wouldn't let him get udon; apparently it was unhealthy to eat it all the time. Sasuke denied this vehemently.

They went for ramen. Sure, that was _really_ a better substitute… Sasuke felt like pointing this out, but Kakashi might get 'hurt' and leave instead of teaching him the Chidori, so he held his tongue.

"Back again, Uchiha-san?" Teuchi greeted him, amused, "Are you turning into Naruto?"

"No." Sasuke replied irately.

"Oh?" Kakashi was interested, "You've been here recently, Sasuke?"

"Yes." was Sasuke's short reply.

"With Ino." Teuchi supplied helpfully, and Ayame giggled.

Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair playfully, "Maa, Sasuke. I don't think Sakura would be happy if you started dating around… respect your woman."

Sasuke growled, "You _know_ we're not dating."

The Jounin gave him a confused look, "Then why do you make such a cute couple?"

"They do!" Ayame agreed.

Teuchi added, "Uchiha-san, I would be honored to cater your wedding."

Sasuke spluttered, losing his composure for a moment, "I-I… what? We're not dating!"

"Now, now." Kakashi smiled, "Let's leave Sasuke alone. He's paying for this meal after all."

They ordered their ramen and ate in silence, although Ayame kept smiling at him knowingly, and Sasuke's cheeks tinging just seemed to justify her opinion that he and Sakura were a couple. They _weren't_.

'_Stupid Kakashi,'_ Sasuke thought darkly, _'Stupid Chidori training, this is blackmail.'_ If it was simply a normal meal, Sasuke would have ditched Kakashi long before, maybe after eating to leave _him_ with the bill for once. But no… he wanted to learn Chidori, and Kakashi was using it against him, the bastard.

"Isn't this fun, Sasuke?"

"Why do you ask that when you know I'm not having fun?" Sasuke asked.

"Because… its fun! By the way… you really _are_ paying, right?"

'_Why me?'_

101010

"Neji!" Lee shouted, "Why have you ceased training? We must continue!"

"Shut up…" Neji scowled, panting heavily. The three members of Team Gai had been training for the past five hours and he was worn out. Tenten was similarly afflicted, passed out under the shade of a nearby tree.

Lee was determined not to stop, however. All he did now was rant about Naruto this and Naruto that, it was driving Neji insane.

_Please… forgive me…_

The image of Hiashi prostrate, bowing to him to the shock of Hanabi and himself. The man had never shown any emotion to him before, but his voice had broken openly in front of him, begging his forgiveness… taking the blame for the loss of Neji's father.

The Hyuuga boy wasn't really sure how to deal with it, Main house members simply didn't do that, they didn't apologize, they were ruthless… but the memory remained, doggedly plaguing his mind, preventing him from sleeping. He had gotten sick three times in the past month, even his body was afflicted by this horrible contradiction of everything he believed in. Ever since the Caged Bird Seal had been placed on his forehead, he had hated the Main house; he plotted secret and terrible revenge against them so many times…

Neji still hated the arrogant elders with a passion; there was no question about that. But the distraught Hiashi, Hinata who had never raised a finger against him, he couldn't bring himself to hate them anymore. All he could think of was Hiashi's sorrow and the letter he had given him from his father Hizashi before his death.

"Neji?" Lee's voice softened, "Are you alright, my rival?"

Was he alright? No, he wasn't alright. Was he getting better? Was this him undergoing a prolific transformation? Changing, despite the destiny he believed was set for him?

Possibly.

101010

"Oi brat, haven't you trained enough for today?" Tsunade called to Naruto as he was tossed to the ground again, courtesy of his efforts to control the Rasengan, "After all, you're fighting me tomorrow." Tsunade smirked.

Naruto scowled, "Hell no! I have at least two hours left in me, besides one night of sleep and I'm good to go!"

Tsunade had to admit, she was impressed with the blond's work ethic, it far exceeded her own as a genin. Tsunade wasn't even sure why she had come down to see him train, she knew where he was. Why did she have to see him?

She was drawn to him, he reminded her so much of Nawaki and Dan, some wonderful combination of them, come back to haunt her from the grave.

…Or to be her salvation. She had woken up in the morning _smiling_, actually looking forward to spending more time with Sakura and Shizune, helping the girl along as she learned exactly what it would mean to become a medic-nin. She had persuaded Naruto to stay after breakfast and not to instantly go train. However the boy was adamant that they spent the time wisely.

She allowed him to drag her off to Tanzaku Springs, telling bad jokes the whole time and making her laugh despite herself. They had snuck up on Jiraiya, Naruto in his 'girl' form, and together managed to tackle him out of the tree and hold him down to the ground, shouting, "PERVERT!" as loud as they could. That had brought all of the women running, and Tsunade had saved the memory of Jiraiya getting pummeled by over a dozen females forever in her mind. It had been _fun_.

Naruto had insisted on going to train afterwards, determined to work himself into the ground to learn Rasengan, because apparently all the training he spent on it was holding him back from doing other things. Tsunade had to snort at that, learning an A-rank technique was holding him back? Naruto was the strangest ninja she had ever met.

Tomorrow she was going to crush his dream of becoming Hokage. Tsunade had felt her affection for the boy steadily grow, so she wasn't very surprised when the mere thought of doing something so vile caused her heart to constrict in pain. At the same time, she was determined to go through with the bet. She still didn't want to be Hokage, but she definitely didn't want Naruto anywhere near the job now.

He was so full of life… becoming Hokage was simply signing his death warrant, if a normal ninja's life didn't kill him, a Hokage's would. Just like it had killed the Yondaime, the Sandaime… Dan and Nawaki before they could even take the job. Her fist clenched around her grandfather's wretched necklace, why couldn't it kill her too?

"Tsunade-oneechan?" Naruto asked uncertainly, interrupting her darkening thoughts.

Tsunade glanced at him in surprise, "I thought you were training."

Naruto grinned, "I still am training."

She looked past Naruto to see another one still practicing Rasengan, Tsunade snorted, "You're a Kage Bunshin?"

"Yup." The clone nodded, "Naruto was wondering if you could teach me medical stuff like Sakura-chan."

"What you learn he learns, huh?" Tsunade looked thoughtful, "Why do you want to learn medical ninjutsu anyways? Your healing abilities exceed nearly anything I could teach you."

"That won't help my friends," Naruto's clone pointed out, "So I can heal them if they get injured too."

Tsunade grimaced; it was as good a reason as any, but… "I'm sorry Naruto; you just don't have the control for it. Most likely you would end up doing more harm than good."

The bunshin looked disappointed, "I was hoping Ero-Sennin was just being conda… condesc… a bastard, when he told me that."

"You can't say 'condescending?'" Tsunade laughed.

"Condescending." Naruto's clone replied seriously, before grinning, "I just don't like big words. It makes me sound all stuck up and stuff."

"Right…" Tsunade gave him a weird look, "Sorry I can't help."

"It's okay." The clone shrugged, "I'll figure something out, I guess."

Tsunade couldn't help it, she really liked this kid, "Say, Naruto... er, clone." Tsunade's voice was hesitant, "How would you like to travel with me for awhile?"

"Really?" The clone thought that was a great idea, "But I thought you said you couldn't teach me medical ninjutsu…"

She punched it, "Is that the only reason you wanna hang with me?"

The clone yelped in surprise and disappeared, the real Naruto yelped as well, losing control of the Rasengan again as the clone's memories hit him. The real blond stomped over to the Sannin, scowling, "You hit me!"

"You… er, it, deserved it!" Tsunade replied quickly, talking to a clone was too confusing anyways.

"Hey," Naruto asked curiously, "You really meant that? You want me to come with you?"

"Sure." Tsunade nodded, "It would be nice, wouldn't it? You, me, Shizune, Sakura… we could even get that old pervert to come with us. Just the five of us, traveling around, doing whatever we want."

Naruto frowned at her, "I can't leave Konoha. It's my home."

The Slug Sannin scowled, "Why? From what I hear from Sakura, they treat you pretty bad."

"Sakura-chan said that?" Naruto looked surprised.

Well, more like let it slip while distracted… but Tsunade nodded, "She told me all they do is glare at you, and your academy instructors did nothing but sabotage you."

"That's not true!" Naruto protested, "Iruka-sensei was great, and it wasn't like _all_ of the instructors were mean... a lot of them just ignored me."

"That's so much better." Tsunade retorted sarcastically, "Look, forget them. Come with us, Sakura will definitely feel better if you came."

Naruto shook his head, "You're really going to make Sakura-chan ditch Konoha?"

"She wants to learn from me." Tsunade replied, "And I'm definitely not going to Konoha… why are you so against this? That village never did anything for you, Naruto. You don't owe them anything. Why do you think Jiraiya and I never go there? He hates it too, but he visited because our sensei was Hokage."

"Ero-Sennin doesn't hate Konoha." Naruto said, "And neither do I!"

"Why not?"

"It's my home." Naruto responded, as if it were obvious, "I love it. I'm going to become Hokage!"

"No!" Tsunade's voice gained a desperate note, "_Don't _become Hokage, kid. You're just asking to die, don't do it! Please…"

Naruto looked at her strangely, "You sound like you care what happens to me."

"I…" Tsunade sighed, "I do, okay? I like you, brat. I'm sick of people I like dying. Don't become Hokage."

"Tsunade-oneechan," Naruto's gaze was full of pity, "You're so… afraid."

"Afraid?" Tsunade snorted in disbelief, "I'm not afraid of anything!"

Naruto smiled sadly, "I kind of get you now, neechan. You're like me, you hate when people you care about get hurt… so you try and protect them. But you failed before, huh?" He had made Jiraiya tell him the story behind Nawaki and Dan, and although he felt bad for Tsunade, he knew that coming back to Konoha was the right thing for her, if only to get closure. Hiding behind alcohol and gambling was no way to live. Tsunade was trying to forget, Naruto knew that she needed to remember. To accept that they were gone and move on.

The Sannin was disturbed that he read her so easily, "Yeah, I did. So will you, a ninja… even a Hokage level ninja, can't save everyone. The only certainty you'll have is that people you care about will die… and you will die too, Naruto. Don't take that life, leave it."

"Like you?" Naruto shook his head, "I don't run away! I don't leave everyone I care about behind because I'm hurting inside!"

"Everyone I cared about died!" Tsunade shouted, her voice shaking, "There was nothing left for me!"

Naruto scowled, "So you didn't care about old man Hokage? He was nothing to you? Orochimaru killed him, where were you? Why weren't you there to save him?"

The words struck her, along with a realization. Naruto was right, even buried in grief from losing Dan and Nawaki… she had loved the Sandaime. After her parents died he was always there for her. A caring father that didn't try to replace the one she had lost… but there, always. The old man had died for his mistake with Orochimaru, for being too kind, letting the snake live all those years ago…

He was gone; maybe if Tsunade had been there, maybe he wouldn't have died.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Naruto asked softly, "You cared about him… but you left him."

Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut, in an effort to block the tears that were coming to her eyes, Naruto was right. She had abandoned Konoha, but it had never truly left her, it was still her village. Jiraiya was still her teammate; the Sandaime was still her teacher. And Naruto…

Naruto was the one Sandaime had written to her about with obvious affection, the one that Jiraiya had placed all of his hopes on; the one Sakura spoke of with unbridled admiration. Proof that the Hokages weren't idiots to fight for peace, proof that Nawaki and Dan weren't fools to wish to continue that fight. He wasn't the fool, she was. She had been fooling herself for a long time.

He would never leave Konoha, she could see that now. But this overwhelming desire to protect him, care for him, fight for him… it was building within her. This child had more than caught her attention; he had spoken to the deepest part of her soul… Tsunade didn't really want him to follow her; she wanted to follow _him_…

Slowly, she detached her necklace and wrapped it around Naruto's own neck, as the boy stiffened in surprise. Tsunade locked the clasp in place again and gently moved his forehead protector out of the way, kissing him on the forehead… as she had with Nawaki, as she had with Dan.

"I'll come back." Tsunade smiled, "I'll become Hokage."

Naruto's look of surprise faded, replaced by a joyful expression as a grin slowly spread across his face, _'Mission… success!'_

"Alright! Tsunade-obaachan is going to be Hokage!"

"…WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

101010

Tsunade calmly walked towards Orochimaru, her hands raised and glowing with green chakra. The other Sannin was smirking, and Tsunade struggled to keep her features calm. The snake tried to bargain with her, fix the damage the Sandaime had done to his arms, and he would bring back Nawaki and Dan… she had considered it for about two days, and decided pretending to agree with him was the best course of action.

Just a little closer… her heart rate quickened, a little closer and he would be dead…

She was about to touch the blackened arms with her deadly chakra when Orochimaru's throat seemed to spasm, Tsunade blinked, suddenly remembering what that meant. She was able to leap back just in time, the snake's sword flew from his throat, piercing the air where she had just been standing. Tsunade scowled, it had been a trick.

The Slug Sannin's eyes widened as she heard a whistling sound, kunai were flying at her. She turned to defend, but it was unnecessary, Jiraiya appeared from his hiding place to deflect the attack. Tsunade could see the new assailant, a teenage Sound ninja with grey hair, not much older than Naruto or Sakura.

Orochimaru smirked at his old teammates, "Did you really believe I wasn't watching you, Tsunade-_chan_? I saw your pathetic exchange with the Kyuubi child. I'm quite disappointed with you."

"Quiet snake." Jiraiya commanded, scowling at Orochimaru, "You won't escape, today you die."

The Snake Sannin chuckled, "Jiraiya… still the idiot. Tell me, where is your pet Jinchuuriki? I was hoping to kill him too."

Now it was Jiraiya's turn to smirk, "Worried about him? Don't be, you'll never see him again."

Orochimaru chuckled, "You really believe you can defeat me? Kabuto-kun is quite capable of handling Tsunade while I kill you."

"This brat?" Tsunade snorted, glancing at the calm Sound ninja, who looked unshaken by the fact that he was facing two Sannin, "I'll break him in two."

"Kabuto?" Naruto burst out from the forest, surprising everyone, "You're with that bastard?"

Shizune and Sakura ran after him, Shizune apologized frantically, "I'm so sorry, Tsunade-sama! I don't know how he knew where the meeting was! He got away from me…"

"Like I was gonna miss this." Naruto retorted, shifting his glare to Orochimaru, "You'll pay for what you did to the old man!"

Orochimaru didn't look outwardly worried, but inside he was seething. Kabuto was a competent ninja on the level of even Kakashi, but even he wouldn't be able to handle Tsunade alongside her apprentice, not to mention the Kyuubi brat. Tsunade's hemophobia wouldn't have any effect on them. This was simply becoming too complicated, he needed to retreat. When he had his new body, he would decimate his useless former comrades.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said tersely, "We're leaving."

Kabuto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, using the short range teleport technique.

Before Orochimaru could turn to leave, Jiraiya's growling voice spoke from behind him, "You go nowhere! Rasengan!"

The sphere collided with the Snake Sannin's back, but instead of a spatter of blood and guts, the traitorous ninja exploded into mud. It was a simple mud clone. Jiraiya cursed, looking around for a sign of the real Orochimaru, but saw nothing.

From far off in the outer tree line of the forest surrounding Tanzaku, Orochimaru smirked as he watched his former comrade search for him. _'You believe me a fool, Jiraiya? I was prepared for this betrayal in every way.'_

Still smirking, he turned to leave, _'Do not worry dear idiot. Soon you and your new brat will be dead… it's only a matter of time. Once I have _those_ eyes… Konoha will burn.'_

101010

***Haha, I got this idea from Expectations of Development by kiraiakuma. Its a good Sakura development fic if a bit darkish at the start. I suppose I also got the idea (or it was put in my head as necessary) of genin drinking, but it went a very different route than I did about it, but probably funnier in ways, lol. Honestly, I think there needs to be more Sakura-centric fics. If you havent read this or Time Braid by ShaperV, you should.**

**Tsunade's hemophobia will be addressed next chapter. There were a couple ways that this could have ended... in the end Orochimaru would have interrupted the day of the bet anyways, and the Sannin are still the Sannin, their battle would be the same. Naruto vs. Kabuto could have been interesting, but it's not necessary. Kabuto will get his day eventually.**

**So the bet didn't pan out, although I played with the idea of letting it happen. I liked this way better.**

**I'm tired. My tests this week really killed me even though I had been prepared for them. I almost threw up this morning (I was leaning over the toilet and heaving, but I kept it in, lol.) and I still have a slight cold and runny nose, but I couldn't even stay home because I had to go to lab, then had to take my last test of the week… well, I came home and slept for 5 hours, and I plan to hit the hay early tonight because I have to wake up early again tomorrow for chemistry quiz class… I really hate all of the stuff they make you take for Organic chemistry, one class basically turned into four classes, its so stupid.**

**Well, enough about my problems… lol. Until next time.**


	35. Hero's Comeback

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't my propertah… but respect ma authoritah anyways!**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers, sorry my responses haven't been so frequent anymore, I still try my best to answer all questions but I'm failing on that at this point T_T lol, real life beckons unfortunately.**

101010

_I'm going crazy,__  
__Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe.__  
__So we'll pretend it's alright,__  
__and stay in for the night,__  
__Oh what a world,__  
__I'll keep you safe here with me._

Have Faith in Me – Day to Remember

101010

"I can't believe Kabuto-san is a traitor…" Sakura said glumly, the group had left Tanzaku to head towards Konoha after the failed assassination of Orochimaru. They were keeping a steady pace, but were going pretty slow all things considering. Tsunade had suggested the slower pace; she was still feeling a little wary to be returning to Konoha after all these years… it seemed unreal.

Naruto scowled, "That guy really pisses me off. Acting all friendly in the Chuunin exams…" The blond was still kicking himself; he hadn't suspected a thing about Kabuto. He actually remembered kind of _liking_ the older genin. Who else had he made false assumptions about? Who else might be tricking him?

The scary thing was that he really didn't know.

Jiraiya guessed what was going through his apprentice's mind, "Don't beat yourself up kid. Kabuto escaped detection from the entire village for years, a green genin like you couldn't be expected to spot a pro like him."

"How do I get better at it?" Naruto asked.

"At spotting them?" Jiraiya shrugged, he supposed it was as good a time as any for an impromptu lesson, "I suppose it comes down to intuition, putting things together."

"Like what?" Sakura was curious as well, she had been equally oblivious to Kabuto's true nature.

"Information." Tsunade broke in helpfully, "Spies mask their intentions behind lies, knowing what's true and what's false is key in identifying when someone is deceiving you."

"There are other things as well." Jiraiya added, "People have facial nuances and body language that tell you when they're lying, telling the truth, or uncomfortable with the subject."

"We learned some of that stuff in the academy." Sakura recalled a few lessons focusing on the very topic.

Tsunade nodded, "Those are the basics. You have to also remember that a good spy can adjust his body and face to make you see what he wants you to see. One other thing that you must consider when you suspect someone of spying… routine. Does the person keep to themselves? Are they alone constantly? Do they go to places that they don't belong? What's their schedule? All important questions to ask."

Naruto scowled, "It sounds complicated. If I think someone is a spy, why don't I just capture them and convince them to tell me the truth?"

"You mean torture?" Jiraiya looked amused, "What if you're wrong? Extreme paranoia is a bad trait for a ninja; you'll never fall asleep at night."

"Whatever." Naruto grinned, "That's why I have Kage Bunshin. I'm never really asleep."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder if you can take _anything_ seriously, you stupid brat."

"Tsunade-oneechan…" Naruto sniffled, "Jiraiya is being mean to me…"

"Don't be mean to Naruto, asshole!" Tsunade scolded Jiraiya automatically, before blinking in surprise, "Was that mind control or something?"

"Nah." Jiraiya smirked, "Naruto just has you pegged. He knows your buttons now, and he knows exactly which ones to press."

Tsunade scowled. Jiraiya laughed, "Don't worry Tsunade-hime; he knows all of my buttons too. Stupid brat."

"Er… Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said, trying to change the subject, "Maybe you could help me learn how to heal stab wounds now…? I think I have the theory down, but I'm sure you have some idea how I can improve."

Tsunade stiffened, before saying, "Shizune can help you."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune sighed sadly, she had almost forgotten Tsunade's little problem with blood.

Jiraiya frowned, "I'd forgotten. You're still hemophobic aren't you, Tsunade?"

The Slug Sannin didn't reply verbally, but nodded reluctantly.

Naruto was confused, "What's that mean? Hemo… phobic?"

"That's right, sound it out." Jiraiya encouraged mockingly, "It means afraid of blood. You have to get over that, Tsunade."

"Shut up." Tsunade snapped back, "Its fine."

Naruto didn't seem to think so, "Afraid of blood?" He said in disbelief, "How can you be a medic or _Hokage_ if you're scared of blood?"

"I said shut _up_." Tsunade growled again, "Mind your own business brat."

The blond did shut up, but not just because Tsunade told him to. He had come to like the Slug Sannin over the past week, but the lady had some serious problems, just as bad as her two counterparts. Idly he wondered what he would be like when he reached their age… just as screwed up and war torn? Lonely and bitter, watching out in case someone he once called friend stabbed him in the back? Afraid of his own shadow?

Perverted?

Naruto shuddered, hopefully not.

They made camp for the night, and Naruto was uncharacteristically silent as his bunshin dashed around, setting up the fire, catching dinner from a nearby stream, and setting up the tents that they had.

Sakura noticed, "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced at his teammate, "Fine." He replied shortly, "Just thinking."

The girl left him alone, but she was more than a little disturbed. Naruto was never quiet… it was kind of scary. Soon all of them were eating dinner, just fish that Naruto caught along with some rice that Jiraiya had on hand to boil. It was a quiet affair, playful jokes were exchanged between Tsunade and Jiraiya while Shizune fielded all of the thoughtful questions Sakura had for the woman. Naruto still wasn't talking, his face was blank and he ate mechanically.

When they finished, he stood up abruptly and walked over to Tsunade, who had just come back from washing her hands in the nearby stream.

"What?" The Slug Sannin asked, looking a bit annoyed, "You're blocking my way, brat."

Naruto stonily withdrew a kunai to her surprise, and then to her shock he drew a long gash down the length of his arm, grunting in pain, making sure it was deep.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Tsunade screamed, stepping back in fear as blood splashed on her face and clothes from the wound.

"Heal me." Naruto grimaced, "You're a medic. Do it."

"Sh-Shizune!" Tsunade stammered, the other three were rushing over to the commotion, "H-Heal him, q-quick!"

Shizune moved to do so immediately, but Jiraiya made a decision. The other Sannin calmly grabbed Tsunade's assistant by the wrist, and stopped her from moving to Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune struggled, "Let go, he'll bleed out!"

"No." Jiraiya replied grimly, "Naruto is right, Tsunade needs to deal with this."

Naruto scowled as the wound started to close, slowly but surely. Angrily he slashed at it again, making it deeper.

"S-Stop!" Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut, "Please, stop!"

"Open your eyes!" Naruto demanded, "I'm not going away! Heal me!"

"Naruto!" Sakura tried to pull him away from Tsunade, "Leave her alone-"

"No!" Naruto shoved her away a bit too roughly, and Sakura stumbled to the ground in surprise. The blond grimaced, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. But this is something I have to do. Open your eyes! The Hokage can't be some weak and afraid old lady. Heal me or I'll die."

Tsunade was trembling violently, she couldn't move, the blood… those memories… they were too much! She couldn't do it…

Naruto fell to his knees, wincing; darkness was creeping in from the edges of his vision. The blond stubbornly slashed weakly at his arm again, fighting the Kyuubi's automatic attempts to heal him. Tsunade wasn't moving, it wasn't working… the blond edged over to her slowly on his knees, all but collapsing against her.

She stiffened in fear, but Naruto didn't do anything else, leaning against her shoulder. In one last attempt, he whispered, "Help me…"

The genin couldn't hold on, he fainted, rolling off Tsunade and collapsing onto his back, unconscious and bleeding badly from his arm. Sakura cried, "Naruto!" and crawled over to him quickly, trying to block the bleeding with a hand towel, failing miserably.

"Please," Sakura begged, "Tsunade-shishou you have to help him!"

The female Sannin shakily opened her eyes and turned her head to stare at the unconscious blond. Her eyes were drawn from his peaceful face to the glint of his necklace, her old necklace.

It was killing him. She was killing him.

'_Not again!'_ She thought desperately, _'Don't let it happen again!'_

Wrenching out of her stupor, she crawled over to Naruto, moving the towel Sakura had pressed to his arm, trying her best to ignore the blood that was gushing from the multiple arteries and veins Naruto had purposely managed to hit slicing up his arm. She pressed her hands to the wound, wincing as she felt the wet and warm liquid stain her hands.

'_Heal…'_ Tsunade whispered in her head, _'Please… HEAL!'_

The calm green chakra flowed from her hands readily, she hadn't forgotten. She was still the greatest medic in the world. The wound sealed quickly and easily, Kyuubi's healing factor speeding up the process greatly. Soon all that was left of the wound was a blood spattered Tsunade, and an even bloodier Naruto, there wasn't even a scar. Gasping in relief, Tsunade rested her head against his chest; heart was fine, beating strongly. He was going to be alright.

She sat up and glared at the necklace, Tsunade moved to tug it off Naruto's neck, but was shocked when Naruto's hand suddenly moved and grabbed her wrist. The genin cracked his eyes open, grinning weakly, "Nuh uh… that's my necklace now, neechan…"

"N-Naruto…" Tsunade had tears in her eyes, "It'll kill you, you idiot!"

The blond… smirked? It was such a strange look on the blond's face; Tsunade didn't know how to process it.

"Won't kill me." He replied simply, "It didn't kill me. You saved me."

Tsunade blinked. She had. She hadn't been able to save Dan, or Nawaki. She had saved Naruto, even if it was a wound brought by his own foolish machinations.

"Naruto…"

The blond had fallen back into unconsciousness; his grip was limp around her wrist. She could take the necklace back now, if she wanted.

She didn't. Smiling, Tsunade moved her hand away from the necklace. It was his, he was right about that.

"You stupid moron…" Sakura sniffed.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune kneeled at her side, "Are you alright?"

Tsunade was idly glancing at her blood covered hands, "I'm… fine. I think I should wash, though."

A slow smile spread across her assistant's face, "Yes, you should."

She _was_ alright. For the first time in a long time, she was really alright.

'_Nawaki… Dan… maybe now I can finally move on. I will make you proud, I promise.'_

101010

Kurenai had been drilling Hinata and Shino when Kiba ran up with the news, panting heavily from the effort.

"Why are you late, Kiba?" Kurenai scowled at the Inuzuka, who looked like he had just ran thirty miles.

"Training… with Hana…" Kiba panted, but shook his head frantically, "But that's not… important…!"

"Oh?" Kurenai asked, interested.

"Naruto…" Kiba gasped, gaining some semblance of breath, "He's back!"

"With Tsunade-sama?" Kurenai asked sharply.

"Yeah!" Kiba nodded, "They just came through the main gates!"

"Training is cancelled for today." Kurenai told the other two, she was already moving towards the general direction of the main gates, her team followed her despite her dismissal, eager to see and greet Naruto and Sakura.

The genin in question was strutting down the street like he owned it, grinning widely as the villagers cheered as Tsunade passed. Maybe they weren't cheering for _him_ exactly, but it was close enough.

"Thank you, thank you!" Naruto called back, "Yes, I know I'm amazing-"

"Naruto," Sakura shook her head, "Stop acting stupid!"

"I don't think it's possible for him, Sakura." Jiraiya deadpanned, scowling at his apprentice's antics.

"Hey, I'm just being me!" Naruto responded, still waving at the cheering villagers, which cleared a path for the group, they were headed towards Hokage Tower, "Hey! Tsunade-obaachan we have to go see Aiko-chan!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, reigning in the desire to punch Naruto, the blond haired genin alternated from calling her 'neechan' to 'baachan,' seemingly at random. It was really annoying, but she dealt with it, she would punch him later.

"She has to go to the Tower first, Naruto." Jiraiya replied for her, "Have a little patience."

Before Naruto could reply, he was suddenly tackled by a whooping Kiba; almost falling over with a cry of surprise, the Inuzuka who had plowed into him helped steady his friend as well.

"What's up buddy?" Kiba wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder, "You don't call, you don't write…"

Naruto grinned, "I was kind of busy you know."

"Nice to see you too, Kiba." Sakura wryly greeted the Inuzuka, who nodded to her.

"You too, Sakura, I promise I missed you as well."

The other two members of Team 8 landed next to the group as well to give their greetings, the two Sannin and Shizune stopped for them, but Tsunade glanced ahead impatiently.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, "We're going to go to the Tower, have fun with your friends."

The three adults continued to walk, leaving Team 8 and the two returning genin in the street as the crowd of villagers continued forward to follow Tsunade.

A particularly happy merchant slapped Naruto on the back as he went by, "Good job kid!"

"I didn't do it!" Naruto protested automatically, before blinking, "Uh… thanks."

The villager laughed and kept walking, cheering for the new Hokage, leaving the group of genin behind.

"Prankster's instinct, huh?" Kiba chuckled, "You're still the same, Naruto-baka." The Inuzuka blinked, looking at Naruto up and down, "Did you change your clothes or something?"

"Heh…" Naruto looked sheepish, "The only ones I had with me were kind of bloody…" His white shirt had simply been too bloody to save, but Naruto was still wearing his black cargo pants. Naruto had replaced the shirt with an orange hoody; something he insisted was the only thing he would wear. He had missed the bright color, plus it had big pockets, he had missed having big pockets.

"Gone for a month," An amused female voice called from behind them, "And you're already back in orange."

The genin turned to see Team 10 walking up to them.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto greeted his friend happily.

The Yamanaka girl smiled at her fellow blond, "Hey, baka."

Ignoring Naruto's imminent protests about being called an idiot, Ino moved to the other person from Team 7, she hugged Sakura, "It's good to see you, Sakura."

"You too, Ino." Sakura returned the hug, she had missed her best friend, "How is Aiko?"

Ino's smile lessened, "She's… the same."

"Don't worry." Naruto assured her with his own smile, "Aiko-chan is gonna be fine, Tsunade-obaachan will heal her right up!"

Ino blinked, "Obaachan…? I hope you don't call our new Hokage that to her face, Naruto."

"He does." Sakura supplied with a grimace, "He's so disrespectful."

Naruto shrugged, "I'll stop when she stops using that stupid genjutsu. She's not that old!"

"It's good to have you back, Naruto." Shikamaru spoke up, a small smile on his face, "Asuma just isn't a challenge for me anymore, I need my shougi partner back."

"We'll play a game soon," Naruto promised, "But first I have to go convince Tsunade-obaachan to heal Aiko-chan right away! Where is Sasuke?"

"Probably at the hospital." Ino mused, sighing, "He's there everyday in the morning."

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto glanced curiously at Hinata, before smiling widely, "Hi Hinata-chan! It's great to see you!"

She didn't blush, and Naruto knew something was wrong. Silent tears began to trickle down her face, and Naruto knew something was _very _wrong.

"Hey," Naruto gently rested his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Hinata's shoulders were shaking, "N-Naruto-kun… I-I'm so s-sorry!"

Naruto blinked, "For what?"

"I…" Hinata whispered, "I-I nearly g-got you k-killed… against G-Gaara…"

Gaara… it felt like a long time ago to Naruto, even though it was really only a month. He remembered now, Hinata had run back, apparently trying to save him. It had been a foolish thing to do; he thought that furiously at the time.

But… she was his friend, and she had done it because she had thought it was the right thing to do. _'I can forgive her,'_ Naruto decided, _'It costs me nothing, and she really is sorry.' _Naruto was more worried about whether she would do something foolish like that again.

"You're forgiven." Naruto said softly, "I would never hold something like that against you."

"B-But…" Hinata protested, still shaking, "Y-You almost d-died!"

Telling her that didn't really matter to him was probably not a good idea, so he settled for a gentle scolding instead, "It's alright. Really… just next time when I say run, do it. No matter what, okay, Hinata-chan? I don't want to ever see you get hurt, you're my friend."

Hinata nodded into his shoulder, Ino had been right, he forgave her, he didn't care… he didn't hate her.

Naruto slowly pulled away, smiling at her tear streaked face, "There, feeling better?"

The Hyuuga girl sniffed, but gave him a watery smile, "Y-Yes… thank y-you, Naruto-kun."

"Hey!" Naruto grinned happily, "You didn't faint, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blinked, Naruto had been _hugging _her… she turned tomato red, but fought to remain conscious, she couldn't ruin it now.

"Alright!" Naruto nodded to them, "Let's go force Tsunade-obaachan to leave the office and heal Aiko-chan!"

The others glanced at each other warily, "Naruto…" Chouji was nervous, "Maybe we shouldn't bother the new Hokage, she's probably really busy today."

"Plus, I don't think anyone would want all of us bursting into Hokage Tower right now." Sakura pointed out with a grimace, "Let's go see Aiko, Naruto. Tsunade-sama can heal her tomorrow."

Naruto scowled at them, "The only way I'm seeing Aiko-chan in that bed is if Tsunade-obaachan is waking her up! You guys go to the hospital, I'll get her!"

With that, Naruto took off running towards Hokage Tower, leaving his friends behind to watch his back bemusedly.

"That guy…" Kiba shook his head, "He's the most stubborn bastard I've ever seen."

"Look in a mirror." Ino retorted, rolling her eyes, "Let's go tell Sasuke the good news… his girlfriend is back."

"I-Ino!" Sakura blushed while the others laughed.

101010

"Iruka! It's good to see you buddy." Kotetsu greeted the scarred Chuunin as he fought through the crowd to reach the main entrance to Hokage Tower. Tsunade had recently entered, and civilians were still milling around, and more than a few kids were trying to sneak in to see the new Hokage.

"Hello." Iruka greeted Kotetsu politely, "What's with the crowd?"

Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other, "You're joking, right? Tsunade-sama has returned to be Hokage."

"Oh my." Iruka blinked, "That _is_ big news. I really should pay more attention… anyways; I need to deliver a few academy reports, can I…?"

"Sure." Kotetsu nodded and pulled open the door, "Don't linger though, Hokage-sama has instructed that all unauthorized ninja must exit Hokage Tower immediately when their business is done for the day."

Iruka raised a brow, "Tsunade-sama seems… strict."

"It's just for today, I think." Kotetsu chuckled, "Now hurry up, holding this door open makes me nervous." He glanced suspiciously at the loitering civilians, but they seemed more interested on trying to look into the Tower to see if Tsunade was making an appearance than actually trying to enter.

"Of course." Iruka nodded and ducked inside, Kotetsu closed the door behind him, leaving the scarred Chuunin alone in the deserted main hall. Apparently Tsunade had told everyone to make themselves scarce for the day.

Now alone, Iruka scowled uncharacteristically, "Idiots."

In a puff of smoke, the scowling Iruka was replaced with a scowling Naruto, who began to walk towards the stairs he knew led up to the Hokage's office and floor.

Naruto muttered, "You'd think they wouldn't put complete morons to work guarding the door." He had to admit, spending the couple hours fixing up all the problems with his Henge helped pull it off… his increased chakra control made all the little deformities that marred an otherwise perfect transformation disappear. He had never had a problem with Kawarimi, but his Bunshin was still terrible, most likely from chakra overload of the simple genjutsu. Naruto decided that technique was just never going to happen with him.

He exited the stairs on the Hokage's floor and was met with the suspicious look of the Sandaime's old secretary.

"What are you doing here?" She asked slowly, "Tsunade-sama is busy!"

Naruto scoffed, "Hasn't Tsunade-obaachan fired you yet? I'm here cuz I wanna be. Deal with it!"

"I'll call ANBU-" She started to threaten.

"Do it." Naruto grinned lazily, "They like me better than you anyways."

She gaped as Naruto walked right by her, but she began to protest as he started to open the double doors, "You can't go in there-!"

Naruto ignored her and pushed the door open, "Tsunade-obaach- hmm?"

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were in the room, as were several others. A heavily bandaged old man was staring at him with a blank expression, and the Sandaime's old teammates were frowning at him.

"Naruto!" Koharu scolded, "This is a private meeting, what are you doing here?"

"…I thought it was the bathroom?" Naruto chuckled weakly at his joke, but the adults didn't think it was amusing.

"We're a little busy right now, Naruto." Jiraiya shook his head, "Go away."

Naruto scowled, "Can't this wait until later? This is important!"

Homura shook his head, "Such impertinence, this is a secret meeting regarding village defense, what could possibly be more important?"

"Secret?" Naruto's ears perked up, "Cool! Can I stay?"

"No." Homura glowered, "Now please leave."

"But Tsunade-obaachan has to heal Aiko-chan!" Naruto whined, crossing his arms stubbornly, "Plus as future Hokage I should really be privy to all this stuff."

"You won't be Hokage if you don't know how to follow direction!" Koharu countered.

"Uh… I'll be _giving_ all the orders," Naruto grinned, "Why would I need to have to follow them?"

Before the other two elders could argue anymore, the bandaged old man spoke for the first time, "Perhaps it is best that we continue this later. Uchiha Aiko's health is a major concern as well, and as Naruto-san has pointed out, only Tsunade-sama can heal her."

"Hey, thanks old man." Naruto said in surprise, before squinting, "Do I know you from somewhere? You look kind of familiar."

Danzo's voice was almost… amused, "I have one of those faces." With that, the elder calmly walked out of the room, and the other two followed even though they didn't look happy.

After they had exited, Tsunade sighed and spoke for the first time, "Uzumaki Naruto… I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Naruto grinned at her, "You know you love me, neechan. Now that the fossils are gone, you have to come heal Aiko-chan."

"I'm Hokage now." Tsunade pointed at the hat with a glare, "I don't have to do anything."

"You have to do paperwork." Naruto countered, "And you have the stacks wrong."

"What?" Tsunade blinked.

"That stack is in the wrong spot." Naruto responded impatiently, pointing at a bunch of blue folders that were stacked to the left side of the desk, "Those are B-rank missions, they don't go there, they go over there between the C and A rank missions, obviously." Naruto frowned as he squinted at the room in general, "You have a _lot _of stuff wrong. Let me help."

Before they could respond, Naruto formed his half seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Twenty clones appeared and looked at him expectantly, and he ordered, "You know what to do."

"Boss!" They saluted and began to mill around the room, grabbing folders, papers, and scrolls before moving them to the proper racks, cabinets, and drawers. In less than two minutes, the room was completely organized the way Naruto remembered the Sandaime kept it.

"There, all done." Naruto smiled cheerfully, and the clones vanished, "Now come on!"

The adults glanced at each other; Shizune asked curiously, "How do you know where everything goes, Naruto?"

"I… used to spend a lot of time here with the old man." Naruto replied, a far away look in his eyes, "It feels like forever ago."

The room was silent for a moment before Jiraiya broke it, "Alright then. I'm off for now."

"I don't want to get a complaint of a pervert at the hot springs." Tsunade warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Jiraiya grimaced; he was only going to check if they were rebuilt yet… Tsunade was already ruining his fun. Opening the window and jumping out, he grinned, it was just like old times.

Shaking out of his melancholy, Naruto dramatically pointed out the window, "Now, to the hospital!"

"I really don't want to deal with that crowd again." Tsunade scowled, glancing down at the street from the window, "They'll see us and try to follow if we leave from here…"

Naruto looked at her strangely, like she said something particularly stupid, "Then use the secret exit, jeez. Don't you know anything about being Hokage?"

"Apparently not." Tsunade grimaced, "There's a secret exit?"

"Of course." Naruto rolled his eyes; did he have to do everything? "The old man always used to use it; I think it's… this one!" Naruto pressed a stone on the wall and it indented easily, with a click a section of the nearby wall opened, revealing a dimly lit passageway.

"Why don't I know about this?" Tsunade frowned.

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe the old man didn't like you as much as me, so he never showed it to you."

Shizune scolded, "That's not very nice, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "I'm just kidding, can we go now?"

"Alright." Tsunade replied, but eyed the passageway suspiciously.

The two women followed Naruto as he led them into the unknown area, it was dark, but Naruto still remembered where the light switch was. As the door slid closed behind them, he hit it, turning on the flickering white lights.

Almost immediately the passageway dipped into a flight of stairs, which Naruto quickly walked down with the other two following. It was a short walk, soon they came to a plain brown door. Tsunade impatiently reached for the handle, but it didn't open when she tugged on it.

"Not like that." Naruto scolded, trying to remember the code, "Oh yeah, that's it." He rapped twice, paused, then rapped three more times. The door opened easily when he turned the handle. The two women blinked as they stepped into the sunlight of a deserted street, one that Tsunade recognized was directly adjacent to the street the Tower's main doors opened out to.

They came out of a rundown building that was pressed directly against the side of the Tower, the group quickly hopped onto the roofs and headed directly to Konoha General.

Entering, Tsunade received cheers as she entered, and many of the medics stopped what they were doing to clap. She accepted them with an inward grimace, she hoped this wouldn't go on everyday, it was quickly getting old.

"What's up?" Naruto grinned and slapped his palm loudly on the welcome desk, "We're here to see Uchiha Aiko!"

The nurse at the desk scowled at Naruto, "Didn't I tell you to be quiet in the hospital the last time you were in here?"

"I don't remember." Naruto frowned, a lot of people told him a lot of things, how could he remember the unimportant stuff?

"Well remember it now." The nurse turned to Tsunade with a smile, "I'm glad to see you, Tsunade-sama. I'll get someone to lead you to Uchiha-san's room."

She snapped up three eager orderlies who all insisted on doing the job. Tsunade took it in stride, even if it annoyed her. It hadn't been _that _long; she had basically run this hospital while a lot of these kid medics were hitting puberty. She knew her way around.

Naruto was annoyed with the babbling orderlies as well, when he was young he really wanted the hero worship the Sandaime got just walking through the street… but did any of them really know the Sandaime?

Naruto wanted recognition, becoming Hokage would definitely force people to acknowledge him, it was impossible not to… but was forced acknowledgement better than people glaring or ignoring him? It had seemed so simple when he was young, become Hokage, get acknowledgement.

Jiraiya kept insisting he should think about things more, this seemed like one of those things he should definitely be thinking on… but he didn't have a real answer, not yet.

The question… why did he really want to be Hokage? Was wanting to protect the village enough? To protect other people so they could love, even if they didn't love him? Die for people whose names he didn't even know?

It was a dangerous chain of thought for Naruto; he was doubting his own dream.

"We're here, Tsunade-sama." One orderly gushed, "This is the room- oh, it seems a lot of people are here already!"

"Aiko-san has many friends." Another simpered.

"Thank you." Tsunade nodded politely, and the orderlies glowed, bowed, and left. Tsunade entered the room, meeting the eyes of eight genin. Well, seven.

"Hey." Tsunade snapped at Kiba, "Eyes up!"

Naruto laughed outrageously as he stepped in the room, "Kiba, I didn't know you were so perverted."

"Shut up Naruto." Kiba scowled, how could he ignore those… mountains? They were right in his face!

Naruto grimaced as he took in Aiko's appearance. Her skin was pasty white, her face was weary… it wasn't his friend, and it hurt just to look at her like that. It was a reminder that he had been unable to protect her from Itachi.

"Hey," Naruto nodded to the other Uchiha in the room, "Sasuke."

Sasuke returned the nod before looking at Tsunade again, "You can fix her, can't you?" His voice almost sounded desperate to Naruto, and the blond suddenly imagined how it must have felt for his male teammate to be here all month… watching as his sister simply lay there, unconscious, unmoving, with no sign of improvement.

"Yes." Tsunade replied firmly, she glanced at the group in annoyance, "Look, there are too many people in here. She's been in a coma for a month; can some of you please get out? We don't want to overwhelm her."

Ino grimaced but nodded reluctantly, "Alright, we'll be outside." Team 8 and 10 shuffled out quietly, Sakura looked uncertain.

"Should I go…?" The pink haired girl asked hesitantly.

Sasuke shook his head numbly, "Stay. Naruto too."

Naruto smiled and walked to stand by Sasuke, he put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, but Sasuke didn't acknowledge it, his eyes were fixed on Tsunade as she gently brought her hands to Aiko's pale forehead and let green chakra flow into the comatose girl. After a few seconds of silence, Tsunade quietly moved away, "There we go…"

The genin leaned forward as Aiko's eyes slowly opened, squinting as the white lights hit her. She winced; it was too bright… what was…? Vaguely she saw… yellow? Naruto…?

"Aiko…" Sasuke choked, "Neechan…" It had worked; he had never felt so relieved in his life. She was awake, she was fine…

Naruto's smile grew as Aiko looked around in confusion, "Aiko-chan, you're awa-"

Aiko tossed her arms around him suddenly, and Naruto blinked as she began to cry into his shoulder, "Naruto!"

The blond froze; he glanced at Sasuke, who seemed frozen himself. Awkwardly he patted the girl on the back, "Hey, Aiko-chan it's good to see you too…"

"It was terrible…" Aiko sobbed, "I couldn't… it hurt so much! Naruto, I'm so sorry…"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, "You didn't do anything to me, Aiko-chan."

"Gaara…"

"Don't worry about that." Naruto replied firmly, hugging her back now, "I forgive you; I know you were just trying to help."

Naruto looked at Sasuke again, he pulled away from the Uchiha girl gently, "Look Aiko-chan, Sasuke's here too."

Aiko stiffened, but looked at her brother, who seemed unable to move or talk, staring at her like he wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.

"Sasuke…?" Aiko asked him uncertainly.

Sasuke trembled, but he cautiously took a step forward, then another step, before wrapping his arms around Aiko tightly.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered, shaking, "I'm so, so, sorry… I didn't mean it; I didn't mean _any_ of it."

Aiko relaxed in his arms, "I know, Sasuke. But you were right about a lot of things… I know that too. You don't have to apologize, there's nothing to forgive."

"There _is_." Sasuke insisted, tears running down his face, "You're my sister, and I treated you like shit. My only family, and I pushed you away for nothing…"

Aiko hugged him firmly, "It wasn't nothing, Sasuke… but you were a jerk about it, so… I forgive you for that. Happy?"

Sasuke just cried harder, and Naruto had a horrible feeling that he was intruding on something very personal. He started to step towards the door slowly.

"Where are you going?" Aiko looked at him over her brother's shoulder, puzzled.

"Uh…" Naruto chuckled weakly, "I thought I'd give you two some time alone, Sasuke's been really worried about you, Aiko."

Aiko glanced at Sakura, who was smiling, a tear running down her cheek. "You mean you two haven't? Jerks."

Sakura gave a shaky laugh, "I'm glad you're okay, Aiko."

"Aww, this is sweet." A voice from the window chuckled, Kakashi hopped in from the ledge, "Yo."

"Hello, pervert." Aiko deadpanned.

"That hurts, Aiko." Kakashi looked wounded, "I bought you flowers, you know… but an old lady was visiting her son's gravesite, so-"

"Liar…" Aiko grinned weakly, "I'm…" She yawned, "Kind of tired…"

"You've been asleep for more than a month…" Sasuke's voice was still shaky, but he wiped away the tears, smiling.

"She's been on an IV drip." Tsunade said quietly from her corner of the room, "She needs some good food and a couple days to recover fully before she can be released."

Aiko looked at the woman questioningly; she had never seen her before in her life.

"Aiko-chan," Naruto introduced Tsunade eagerly, "This is Tsunade-obaachan, she healed you!"

"And she's going to be the new Hokage." Sakura added.

"Oh." Aiko blinked, "Is there a story somewhere in there?"

"Somewhere." Tsunade agreed, turning to leave the room, "I'm heading back to the Tower, Naruto. I want you there tomorrow morning. You too, Sasuke."

"Er, alright neechan." Naruto blinked, confused but nodding. Sasuke also seemed confused, so Naruto figured he didn't know anything about it either.

Tsunade looked at Aiko one last time, "Do you feel up to more visitors?"

"More?" Aiko looked questioningly at her friends.

"Team 8 and 10." Sakura explained, "They were really worried too."

"Sure." Aiko smiled, "I could deal with some more annoying people like these guys."

Tsunade nodded with a wry smile, and walked out. Naruto commented in amazement, "Aiko-chan sure has gotten snarky…"

The other two teams walked in before she could respond, crowding around Aiko and welcoming her back.

"I didn't go anywhere, guys." Aiko laughed, "It's good to see you all too."

The group laughed and chatted happily for over an hour, Sakura and Naruto explained the journey with Tsunade, while the others talked about what had happened while Aiko had been unconscious. To Sasuke relief, they skipped over the part where he attempted to kill them all. They probably would have gone on all night, but a nurse entered and quietly informed them that visiting hours were ending, so everyone, even Sasuke, had to leave.

The Uchiha boy left reluctantly, but his sister assured him that she would be there in the morning, and to go eat something that _wasn't _udon. Apparently she could still easily guess what Sasuke had been feeding himself the entire month while she was otherwise occupied.

Sasuke was willing to eat anything, he didn't really care. His sister was _awake_. Sakura suggested sushi, and the group happily walked to the restaurant in the growing dusk. Konoha was bustling, despite the time of night. Everyone was a lot more cheerful, the genin had grown used to the almost somber atmosphere since the attack… it had shifted today; Tsunade's arrival signified that the village was once again protected, and they could rest easy again.

To Naruto's surprise, the owners of the restaurant didn't regard him suspiciously when he walked in, the wife of the chef actually _smiled_ at him, even if it did look a little hesitant.

Naruto thought it was more than a little strange, he shifted uncomfortably… why didn't they look wary, like last time? Was this a trick?

He didn't mention it however, when came his turn, he cautiously gave his order. He tried to pay, but the woman's smile actually widened.

"On the house."

The blond blinked, free? He didn't get free anything, ever. Except ramen at Ichiraku's whenever Teuchi was feeling generous.

"Are you… sure?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

The woman nodded, "It's the least we can do… after all, you brought Tsunade-sama back to us."

"And defeated Gaara." Ino supplied helpfully.

"And overloaded the stadium and village with Kage Bunshin." Kiba laughed.

The chef spoke as he worked on filling the orders of the group, "Yes. Naruto… is a good kid." He said gruffly, the man nodded respectfully to the blond, "Keep it up, kid."

"I-I will." Naruto glanced at Ino questioningly, what had happened since he was gone? Now that he thought about it, he definitely didn't get many glares walking in the village today… but he assumed that was because he was with Tsunade… was there another reason?

Ino smiled back, she had never seen Naruto look so flustered or uncertain, it was a bit strange.

The group took their seats to wait as the chef finished all of their orders, Kiba grumbled, "I want some free sushi…"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I do not believe Akamaru should be in an eating establishment, Kiba." Shino frowned, "It is most unsanitary."

Kiba groaned, "Here we go again, how many times are we going to have this argument?"

As the two boys bickered good naturedly, the chef had finished the sushi platters, placing them on the pickup counter for the group to grab themselves. Ino and Naruto did just that, and Ino used the time to ask Naruto, "Are you alright?"

Naruto glanced at her, his plastered grin fading into a weird little smile, "I'm always alright."

Ino sighed, despite his loud and talkative nature, Naruto really had a problem showing how he truly felt about anything. But surely the sushi owners' new feelings were a good thing, right? Naruto talked a lot… he was joking with Sasuke at that very moment, but in the end he said so little. It frustrated Ino to no end; Naruto had so many faces, what was his real one?

She kept thinking about the invasion, Naruto's fearsome eyes… the clones that emulated them… Naruto didn't look like he could kill anything most of the time, he looked and acted like a kid… but his clones…

They had _slaughtered_ their enemies in the stadium. They were simply ingenious fighters, but that had to be expected she supposed, from being born from Naruto himself… but she hadn't been prepared for how heartless they had been. They didn't hesitate for a moment; neither did the real Naruto, the little she saw of him during the fighting.

Where was he? That confident persona that seemed so comfortable in battle… she couldn't see it, not in the joking and laughing Naruto who poked fun at Sasuke before moving to Sakura in one breath. He engaged Shino in conversation, made Shikamaru pay attention instead of slouching lazily, traded insults with Kiba…

Ino thought when Naruto opened up to her a couple months ago about Kyuubi, about his feelings, that she would understand him better. That she would _know _him… but she didn't, and she was starting to wonder if anyone except Naruto himself really did.

101010

The group broke off for the night, heading in different directions. Naruto headed for home, and Ino pretended to do the same, but doubled back to follow him instead. She felt a bit silly spying on her friend like this. Naruto wasn't a traitor, he was a fellow ninja… yet she was curious.

To her surprise, after walking a few blocks, Naruto stopped and formed six bunshin and began to give quiet orders that Ino could barely hear from her hiding spot just around the corner.

"Go check on the apartment, clean it, and report back." He told one, "You two, freeform wind, try not to pop yourselves, okay? The three of you check on what's been going on in Konoha, damages, buildings that are being rebuilt… get me a layout."

"Boss." All six said, nodded and moved to perform their separate tasks. Naruto himself continued on, but switched directions, heading for the training grounds, most likely area 7 if Ino had to guess. She followed the original, still curious as to what Naruto would be up to.

Naruto did stop at his team's training area, but to her surprise he didn't start working out, instead he formed another bunshin and handed it what looked to be a bag of water balloons. The bunshin began to dutifully fill them up with air and tie them off, handing Naruto the first one.

The blond haired genin then began to gather his chakra in his palm, while Ino watched behind a nearby tree in fascination. The chakra seemed to be swirling inside the balloon… Naruto gritted his teeth, concentrating as hard as he could, but Ino could see that he was losing control.

After about eight seconds the balloon popped, and the shape chakra burst out, cutting up Naruto's hand. The boy winced, but didn't cry out in pain, he looked like he was expecting it. The clone began to hand him another balloon, and Naruto paused as he was taking it.

"Ino-chan." Naruto looked straight at her tree, "I know you're there."

"…How did you know?" Ino asked curiously, as she stepped out from behind the tree.

Naruto grinned and gestured at the bunshin, "Just because I'm not looking up doesn't mean he isn't, heh."

Ino hesitantly stepped forward, and Naruto's grin faded as he read her expression, "…You're afraid?"

"No!" Ino responded quickly, maybe a little too quickly, Naruto didn't look convinced. "I'm not, I just…" She trailed off.

"Why were you watching me?" Naruto asked curiously, "If you wanted to know what I was doing, you could have just asked."

Ino grimaced, why _didn't_ she just ask? "I don't know." She admitted finally, "I just… I've been wondering about the invasion."

"The invasion?" Naruto frowned, "But you were there."

"I know that." Ino scowled in annoyance, "I was wondering about you."

"I was there too."

"Really?" Ino scoffed, "That wasn't the Naruto I know, killing Sound and Sand ninja like it was nothing. Like it didn't bother you at all…"

Naruto stiffened, "You think it doesn't bother me…?" He said softly.

"Does it?"

"Of course!" Naruto stepped towards her, "How could you possibly think it wouldn't bother me? Do you think I like to kill people or something?" Naruto paused, "Do you think I'm a monster? Like Kyuubi?"

"No!" Ino shook her head, "I don't! I swear, Naruto. It's just… I thought I knew you, I didn't think you could kill… not like that. Not like at the stadium."

Naruto sighed sadly, "Well… I can. I've had a month to think about it, and to have nightmares about it… but I would do it again." His eyes were fierce, determined, "Because I'm a weapon. That's what weapons do. They kill people."

"What?" Ino was shocked, "How could you possibly think that way about yourself?"

"Because it's true, obviously." Naruto retorted, as if it was apparent, "Ninja… no matter who we are in our personal lives, we're weapons on the battlefield. Ninja are the most powerful weapons in the shinobi world, because unlike a kunai or sword, we can think for ourselves. That allows us to be much better killers, better weapons, but weapons all the same."

"Naruto…" Ino whispered, "How many did you kill?"

"In between myself and the clones?" Naruto's eyes dimmed, "Twenty one, indirectly it was a lot more."

"How can you just say the number?" Ino stared at him, "You killed real people!"

"I know that!" Naruto shouted back, "I fucking _know_! I keep seeing their faces, I keep hearing them scream… what do you want me to do? Roll over and die because of it? I can't!"

"Naruto…" Ino's voice was soft, "You… changed, during the invasion. You weren't yourself."

The blond snorted uncharacteristically, "It was me, Ino-chan. Not Kyuubi or anyone else, it was all me. I killed all of those ninja, and like I said, I would do it again."

His face hardened, and his tone grew dangerous, "No one fucks with my village and gets away with it. The Sand was tricked, but Orochimaru and his ninja knew exactly what they were doing. We're at war… and I'm going to kill any Sound ninja I see."

"W-What's wrong with you?" Ino stammered, scared, Naruto's face… his voice, he seemed almost worse than he had been in the invasion itself. How could this be the same boy who had so innocently joked and laughed with their friends less than an hour ago?

"Nothing, Ino-chan." Naruto replied calmly, "It's just time to grow up. The faster we win this war, the faster we can work on other things."

"Other things…?"

Naruto smiled now, his face relaxed, "Peace. Not just in Konoha, everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Ino said in disbelief, "It's not possible!"

"Heh…" The blond grinned, "It's not possible if you think like that, Ino-chan. If it's not possible now…"

_A world of peace…_

Naruto looked up into the darkened night sky, "…Then I'll make it possible."

101010

**A lot in this chapter, but at the same time I feel things are… unresolved. Aiko has woken up, but we didn't really get to see the lasting effects of Itachi's attack, and Naruto is still… childlike, I guess is the best way to put it. He's softening to the idea of killing because he has to, but he still does not know how bad the world can truly be, because in all honesty he doesn't really know the world. Orochimaru and Itachi are basically the biggest evils he's seen, and thinks that that is the epitome of how bad the world can be, really they're not. We know that Orochimaru has done some pretty messed up stuff, but Naruto doesn't know the level of depravity that Orochimaru has commited. All he knows is that Orochimaru killed the Sandaime and tried to invade… that's **_**terrible **_**for him right now. He has no idea.**

**He will, sooner rather than later.**

**Some villagers have obviously warmed up to Naruto at this point, but definitely not all of them. In my mind at this point the wary ones are starting to come around, but the ones who outright hate Naruto and can't see past Kyuubi still hate him, another thing that I feel I didn't really get to show in this chapter. Honestly the ones that hate Naruto now might always at least dislike him on some level, it can't be helped, not even Naruto can change everyone's minds.**

**Also, Naruto has basically forgiven Hinata and Aiko, but he will have more words with Aiko about the situation with Gaara… he really is a suicidal little bastard right now, at least in his own mind. In all honesty at this point Naruto acts like he has high self esteem and a good self image… he really doesn't, its sad, it makes me want to change it, but he needs experience and time to develop into a character that isn't so… gah. I look forward to the moment that I can write Naruto in a way that makes me proud of him in every way, and I don't think its too far off... hint hint.**

**I'm not sure how updating will be for the next few weeks, next week is finals week so I'll be pretty busy preparing. I'll probably write but not enough to post or anything, so don't expect much for the next week or two, sorry.**


	36. A Day in the Life

**Dsilecamr: I dno't own Ntruao. Udsternad?**

**Ah… two classes down, two tests aced, two classes with A's… hooraaaaaayyyyy. That being said, two more to go :(. I'm feeling pretty prepared at the moment for both, hopefully that feeling stays. Broke 1K reviews... wooooo!**

**Next chapter.**

**WAIT STOP. I almost forgot. Don't read the chapter. If you haven't seen 5 Centimeters per Second, go watch it right now on animefreak. Its only an hour long between the three episodes. Seriously, forget my chapter and the story, go watch it! It's one of the most amazing and moving things I've ever seen. I really feel after the two days of agonizing about its meaning and watching different scenes over and over between studying and reading analyses online about the movie, I'm a better person. I really do. The movie has made me take a really good look at my life and evaluate how much more it could be, and made me realize that although I can't change the past, I can still make my future a pretty damn bright place. And I think anyone else can do the same.**

**Forget New Perspective! Go watch 5cm/second! NOWWWWWW!**

101010

**(You would think since this song is where I got the name for the story that it would have shown up by now… weird, huh?)**

_Who cares, divine intervention,_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective.__  
But leaving now would be a good idea,  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here._

_Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time,__  
__We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine.__  
__And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines,__  
__But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside._

New Perspective – Panic! At the Disco

101010

_Her world was painted red. It was a place she never wanted to be again._

_She screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn't stop. It felt like she was trapped in Tsukiyomi again, but this time Itachi wasn't killing her… he was killing everyone else._

_For what felt like the trillionth time, she watched Itachi toss Sasuke's broken body to the ground before her and her older brother stepped forward, a demonic smirk on his shadowed face._

_"Do you hate me enough now, dear sister?"_

Aiko wrenched herself from the nightmare, tears streaming down her face. Why couldn't she wake up before? It was morning, and the sun filtered through the windowpanes and into her room, giving it a bright happy feel to it.

She didn't feel happy, and it didn't feel like she would ever be happy again.

'_Itachi… why are you doing this to me?'_

Silent tears ran down her cheeks as the images of the dream streamed through her mind again and again, she couldn't escape the idea that the nightmare could become reality. What if Itachi decided that Tsukiyomi hadn't been a good enough motivator? What would her brother do next? Kill Sakura or Naruto? Would he even kill Sasuke to motivate her?

'_I have to get stronger…' _She thought desperately, _'Or I'll never be able to stop him if he decides I need more… motivation…'_ What had gone wrong with Itachi? She had loved her brother dearly, as much as Sasuke, once upon a time. The pain of Itachi killing her clan had dulled over the years, but seeing him again… the Tsukiyomi… it had just ripped the wound back open and made it deeper.

"Neechan?" Sasuke's concerned voice came from the doorway, and before she could think of hiding her tears, he already had already brushed her mussed hair away to look at her face before wrapping her in a tight hug, "God… I forgot. I should have never left."

Sasuke had suffered under the technique too. Aiko had never known that it had been so terrible, "Sasuke-niisan…" She whispered painfully, "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"...I didn't want you to know." Sasuke admitted softly, "I never wanted you to know. I'm so sorry, Aiko. I couldn't stop him. I wasn't strong enough."

"N-Neither was I." Aiko replied shamefully, "Did you… have nightmares too?"

Sasuke sat on the side of her bed, "They stopped after awhile." He said quietly, "I didn't want you to worry; you had enough to think about then. It wasn't important."

"It was important…" She whispered, "I would have cared, I could have tried to help you, if I knew."

Sasuke smiled sadly, "Neechan, we were seven. It was a long time ago… let's focus on making you better, alright?"

"I'll be fine." Aiko said, trying to be reassuring, but at the moment she wasn't sure if she'd ever be fine. Even though Sasuke's presence helped, she could still see him in Itachi's grasp. Dead… broken…

If only to assure herself that he was really there, she pulled her brother into another hug, and he returned it readily. His face didn't reflect it, but inwardly his thoughts were darkened with anger at his older brother.

'_I'll help you, neechan. I'll help you get through this… then I'll kill Itachi, whatever it takes.'_

101010

A somber blond ninja in strangely, a bright orange colored hoody stood in the light mist of the morning, overlooking the grave of the Sandaime Hokage.

'_Old man…'_

Naruto sighed tiredly as he turned away from the grave, he had been here for an hour already. Any longer and he would be late meeting Tsunade at her office, the last thing he needed was to turn into Kakashi.

Orochimaru had killed the Sandaime.

Naruto wanted to kill Orochimaru. More than he had ever wanted to kill anyone before.

Walking back through Konoha he was so distracted that he accidentally bumped shoulders with a stumbling villager who was probably nursing a hangover, if he could guess.

"Watch it, brat!" The man snarled, glaring at the infamous former prankster and bane of Konoha.

"Sorry…" Naruto muttered.

The villager snorted, "Yeah, you should be, damn de- boy." The man quickly stopped himself before he could say the word that could get him killed, glancing warily around for possible ANBU. Seeing none, he gave one last contemptuous look at Naruto before slowly continuing in the opposite direction, still clutching his aching head.

Naruto watched him go for a moment, before he turned away too and continued his slow walk through the brightening morning, _'Can't win them all.'_

In all honesty, the blond haired genin wasn't sure he wanted to win them all anymore. Still, plastering a grin on his face, he took off through the slowly filling streets of Konoha. It was best not to let it show, for now.

101010

"Why are we here, anyways?" Naruto complained to the secretary, to his dismay, Tsunade hadn't replaced the Third's secretary.

"I don't _know_." The secretary glared at him in annoyance, "Sit down and _wait_, Naruto. Hokage-sama will get to you when she has time."

Naruto scowled, but sat back down between Shikamaru and Sasuke with a huff. Shikamaru had the same lazy expression on his face, but Sasuke looked uncharacteristically anxious, he should be at the hospital with his sister, not here.

"This is stupid." Naruto scoffed, "Tsunade-obaachan sure is bad at scheduling, when the old man gave a time to be at his office, that's when he saw you, you know what I mean?"

"Stop complaining, Naruto." Shikamaru scowled, "You're giving me a headache… just relax."

"He's right, dobe." Sasuke agreed, even if he didn't look happy with the wait, "It won't make us leave faster."

Naruto shrugged, he just had better things to do. His frustration with being unable to use his clones to help with Rasengan had him wracking his brain for other ways he could use the clones to get more done. One clone was at the market picking up food, as all of his had spoiled over the month. Another was at the hospital visiting with Aiko, and four more were doing various chakra control exercises. Maintaining a few clones took very little out of his reserves, he found they actually filled faster than a few clones could take from them. The rate at which they filled was exponential; it seemed to get faster every time he used Kyuubi's chakra.

The fox… Naruto hated it, but Kyuubi definitely had his uses. Jiraiya was still hinting insistently that he needed to learn how to draw upon its gifts consciously. Just a month ago, Naruto wouldn't even consider the possibility at all.

But now, he had taken a task, accepted a dream that was greater than even becoming Hokage. It was something that required power, even beyond his natural talents. Kyuubi was an untapped source of great power, but just because he was considering it didn't mean he didn't still have huge doubts whether the benefits were greater than the costs. Kyuubi was dangerous, it was a cunning fox that had millennia of knowledge and experience to draw on… in comparison, he only had thirteen years of life.

Naruto knew what Kyuubi wanted, freedom, more than anything. Naruto had the means to give him that freedom, all he had to do was concentrate inwardly hard enough, and he would appear before Kyuubi's cage. Then all it would take was one pull of the seal that locked the gates… and Kyuubi would be free.

One moment of weakness… that's all it would take. Drawing on Kyuubi's chakra could enhance how likely he would be to have that moment. If he became dependent on Kyuubi and its gifts, he would keep going back for more, ignoring gaining strength on his own for the possibility of easy power. One tail… two tails… how long before he wanted six tails of power? Nine?

It was a disturbing train of thought, and Naruto knew even thinking about using the fox and its powers was a dangerous game… but it was one he could have to play now, accepting such an impossible dream.

'_I just had to promise,' _He thought morosely, _'Peace… how the hell am I supposed to create a world of peace?'_

The doors to the Hokage's office opened, breaking his thought. Several people stepped out, and Naruto recognized a few of the wealthier merchants who ran businesses in the city, but didn't know any by name. Shizune also poked her head out the door and gestured for them to enter.

The three genin got up from the bench and followed the black haired assistant. Naruto winked at the scowling secretary, "Bye, Secretary-chan!"

"Hmph!"

They closed the double doors behind them; Tsunade was sitting at her desk, writing a report. Naruto scowled as he looked around the room, "You already screwed up the system again." He scolded the new Hokage.

Tsunade glanced up, "I'll get it eventually."

"Hopefully." Naruto snorted, but then he grinned as he took in Tsunade's appearance, "That hat looks pretty good on you, neechan."

"Flatterer." Shizune teased, "Isn't he, Tsunade-sama?"

"He has his moments." Tsunade said, amused. "But on to more important matters." The Hokage reached below her desk and tossed three identical vests at the startled genin, who caught them on instinct.

"Congratulations." Tsunade nodded to each of them, "Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto. All three of you have been recognized as worthy of the rank of Chuunin by your peers."

The two dark haired boys were shocked, they had almost forgotten about the Chuunin exams and possible promotion after the invasion had occurred. Naruto whooped however, "One step closer to Hokage! Tsunade-obaachan you better get ready to give up that hat!"

Tsunade scowled at the name, "Naruto! Calm yourself."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved her off, "Hey, does this mean I get paid more?"

The Sannin nodded, "Expect to take C and B ranks much more frequently, especially with the village coming out of the invasion… we must increase our revenue from missions dramatically, as well as appear strong to clients. Konoha cannot afford to appear weak, lest we open ourselves to another invasion."

Sasuke's heart beat faster with anticipation, harder missions… it would mean more opportunities to test his strength, gain experience, get stronger… all steps to getting closer to truly matching Itachi.

Shikamaru wasn't as happy, this was definitely going to cut into his naptime…

"Hey," Naruto asked curiously, "Does this mean I can use the Chuunin and above section in the library?"

Tsunade snorted in amusement, "Yes Naruto. That's not a question I would expect from you… I was actually under the impression that you couldn't read."

"I can so read." Naruto frowned, pouting, "That's so mean, baachan!"

"Looks like you can't wear that stupid hoody." Sasuke smirked at the blond, "Good thing too, all that orange was blinding me."

Naruto scowled, he liked this hoody! "Hey baachan, do I have to wear this vest? It's kind of bulky, and it clashes with my style!"

"Naruto!" Shizune scolded, "You must wear the vest at all times as a Chuunin! It is a mandatory part of your uniform."

'_Shizune, I could kiss you.' _Tsunade thought gratefully behind a impassive mask, _'Hopefully no one will tell him that wearing a Chuunin vest outside of missions isn't mandatory…'_

"Aww." Naruto made a face, green just didn't go with orange at all! He would look like walking puke… this wasn't fair. "Can't you make an exception?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Tsunade denied him, "Get something else to wear, brat. Now all of you have the day off, report back here tomorrow morning for your first missions."

"What about our teams?" Shikamaru asked.

"You are technically removed from them." Tsunade replied, "But if you request it, you join them on missions, with a Chuunin present they will be allowed to take higher ranking missions, especially when your Jounin instructor is there."

"More awesome missions!" Naruto cheered, "No more D-ranks! Isn't it great, guys?"

Sasuke thought so, but Shikamaru just grumbled. The three exited the office and the tower, Sasuke put his vest on right away over his blue Uchiha shirt, it covered the fan up, to his displeasure. That was something he would have to remedy.

Shikamaru and Naruto didn't put theirs on, Shikamaru was considering never putting it on, but Naruto had other reasons other than reluctance.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital to see Aiko-chan." Naruto waved, running off, "I have to change!"

Sasuke snorted, "Idiot."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru agreed.

"Wear your vest." Sasuke ordered, "We'll look cooler if we both walk in wearing them."

Shikamaru scowled, but put it on over his black wire mesh shirt, "There, happy?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded, "Now make sure to look badass. Don't cramp my style."

Shikamaru gave him a weird look, "You're acting strange today, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, his sister was awake and forgave him, he was a Chuunin, the seal wasn't bothering him… it was a pretty good day for him.

"You're acting kind of like Naruto." Shikamaru pointed out.

Sasuke's good mood vanished, he scowled, "You're right. That was completely out of character… mention it to anyone and I'll kill you."

The Uchiha walked off after delivering the half serious threat, and Shikamaru shrugged and muttered, "That's more like it…"

101010

"_Chuunin_?' Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke and Shikamaru walked in, "That's great, Sasuke-kun!"

Ino, Sakura, and surprisingly Naruto, surrounded Aiko's bed. The Uchiha girl smiled at her brother, and offered her congratulations, he deserved it.

"Thanks, neechan." Sasuke smiled, but then glowered at Naruto, "I thought you went home to change."

"I did?" Naruto looked confused, he concentrated for a second, and then he cheered, "Hey! I'm a Chuunin too!"

Ino groaned, "You mean you're a clone? Seriously? I never can tell…"

"Can't you tell us you're a clone?" Sakura scowled, she knew it was basically the same thing, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Where is the real Naruto?" Aiko asked curiously.

"Looking for something to wear." The clone responded with a wince, "Orange and green don't go together at all…"

Ino blinked, and then cheered, "Yes! Naruto can never wear orange again!"

The clone started sniffling, but he was the only one particularly saddened by this development.

Soon enough the real Naruto arrived, he had kept his black cargo pants, but his orange hoody had been traded in for one of the simple white t-shirts he had. The Chuunin vest was open, and they could see the black Konoha emblem in the center of it.

"Not an orange emblem?" Ino teased.

Naruto scowled, "It looks like puke. I don't want to look like puke."

"Congratulations, Naruto." Aiko offered from her bed, she was feeling a lot better since she had woken up and eaten real food, but the medics insisted on more bed rest.

"Thanks Aiko-chan!" Naruto grinned widely, "Don't worry, as soon as I become Jounin I can get rid of this stupid vest and get back to wearing orange in no time!"

They groaned.

Team 8 soon arrived to see Aiko, and congratulated their three friends for becoming Chuunin, although Kiba was feeling a bit surly that he hadn't been promoted as well.

"You didn't win a fight." Naruto pointed out, "How could you become Chuunin, dog breath?"

"I could beat you in a fight!" Kiba insisted.

Naruto chuckled, "How much training have you been doing?"

"A lot." Kiba replied with a scowl, "I could win."

"Wanna see?" Naruto asked, other than sparring with Sakura, he hadn't fought with anyone else in awhile. His mind was quickly recalling everything he knew about Kiba, and estimated how much improvement the boy could make in a month.

"D-Don't fight…" Hinata frowned.

"She's right." Aiko scowled, "I thought you were here to see me, Naruto."

"I am!" Naruto reassured, "Forget Kiba and his silly little fighting challenges."

"Hey!" Kiba protested.

Naruto slapped the Inuzuka on the back and whispered, "Later."

The group of genin and recently promoted Chuunin spent the time musing what missions would be like now that some of them had been promoted.

"B-rank missions!" Naruto grinned widely just thinking about it.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, "Better opponents, more challenges."

"More trouble…" Shikamaru grumbled.

The friends chatted for awhile, mainly discussing the three new Chuunin and what their promotions would entail. The kinds of missions they could take… Naruto couldn't help but imagine how awesome it would be to take real missions instead of D-rank… but at the same time, there was going to be increased danger that he would have to defend himself from. That meant hurting others, probably killing… he had to steel his mind against it.

Naruto got up suddenly after an hour or so, "Bye guys."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Gonna go meet Ero-Sennin." Naruto gave a short wave and jumped out of Aiko's window, headed towards home. He really was going to meet with Jiraiya, but not until later.

The bunshin he had sent to the market was stocking the fridge full of food, a lot of food. Naruto had only sent him off with enough for milk, a few vegetables, and salt… well, at least at the prices he paid.

Naruto blinked suspiciously, "You didn't steal all of that, did you?"

"No." The clone replied in annoyance, "I'm not a thief, jerk. The cashier at the store sold me this stuff at regular price! I have money left over, see? It was awesome, no overcharging at all!"

The blond blinked as the bunshin thrust the leftover money in his creator's face; Naruto cautiously took the money, looking at it in disbelief.

"Regular price…?"

Naruto didn't get charged regular price, it just didn't happen. First the owners at the sushi place and now this? Plus the strange absence of glares… he still drew a lot of uncertain stares, but only a few people were glaring at him as he walked down the street now. Were they changing their opinions about him? Was it possible? Or was it just too much to hope?

He wanted it to be true, but the village had either ignored or despised his presence for so long… it was hard to believe that anything he did could be enough to change their minds. The blond shrugged it off for now; right now he would just be happy that he had a full fridge of food for once.

"Alright." Naruto said finally, "I'm heading to the library, go say hi to Ayame and Teuchi-san for me."

"Can I get a bowl of ramen?" The clone asked hopefully.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You can't even digest it, idiot!" He scolded, "You know it just gets broken down by the chakra."

"It still tastes good." The clone whined, "Please?"

"…Fine." Naruto muttered, "One bowl only!" He handed his clone enough money for a single bowl, "And make sure you're nice to them."

"Of course." The clone scowled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

It took off towards the stand, and Naruto headed for the library, entering the silent building and taking in the smell of books. He hadn't been coming here as much, as he had basically exhausted any ideas on what he could learn through his bunshin from the limited academy and genin sections. The head librarian spotted him entering; he smirked inwardly and walked over to personally greet her.

"Oh," Akane sniffed, "Its you."

"You know you've missed me, Akane-chan." Naruto grinned at her, keeping his voice down. Akane would love any excuse to toss him out on his ass, he just had to make sure he didn't give it to her.

She sniffed again, glancing at his vest, "I suppose you want access to the Chuunin and Jounin's area?"

"How did you know?" Naruto chuckled.

"A guess." Akane glowered at him, waving at the double doors next to the desk, "It's through there, and remember Naruto… just _one _thing wrong with those books…"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes, eagerly entering through the double doors to the previously forbidden area. He glanced around; it was relatively small compared to the spacious main library. But there were several bookshelves full of books and scrolls, along with several tables and desks for the ninja to sit at.

Several of the ninja who were already there glanced up at him, but Naruto didn't know any of them personally, and they went back to their own private studies.

The blond walked over to a random bookshelf, peering at the books there. Much like the rest of the library, they were organized by section. He was currently looking at the Chakra Theory section. Most of the books were way too advanced based on their extremely long titles with words he wouldn't dare try to pronounce aloud. He did pick up _Intermediate Chakra Theory_ and _Understanding Your Element_, however.

The other sections yielded a bit more than that. Although he hadn't performed waterfall climbing yet, he picked up _Advanced Chakra Control Exercises_.

There was a history section here too, but unlike the history books that only gave basics on the other villages in the regular library, these books were detailed and most likely retrieved from the countries they spoke about. Naruto ignored these for now, but he could see himself picking up more than a few of those later. His clones hated to read stuff that they thought was boring, but they would just have to deal with it, Naruto needed to know about the other Shinobi nations, understand them and what drove them, if he ever wanted a chance to unite them.

Naruto bypassed the section on seals and sealing for now, partially because he didn't see how they were useful at the moment, also he didn't want any ninja to see the Kyuubi brat looking at sealing… considering what was sealed inside him, it didn't seem like a good idea.

There weren't any books on actual jutsu even here, but there were multiple scrolls detailing techniques and how to use them. Unfortunately, Naruto was still useless when it came to anything but wind jutsu, so he only picked up a few of those, reluctantly ignoring the rest. Several of the wind techniques he saw he already knew about, including Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Renkuudan, and Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu. There were no S-rank techniques, and very few A-ranked ones, Fuuton: Renkuudan was one of the only A-ranked wind techniques he found. Most of them were useful C and B ranked techniques, useful in and outside of battle. They didn't seem to take a lot of chakra, which Naruto wasn't really happy about, what was the use of huge reserves if he couldn't use them? There also was very little on non-elemental techniques, Kage Bunshin wasn't here, nor many others that he had seen performed before.

Despite its disappointments, Naruto could definitely see a lot of use for this place in the future.

Tuning out the librarian's last warning as he checked out the books and scrolls, Naruto exited the library. He formed a couple clones and handed off the items he had just gotten.

"Take them home." Naruto ordered, "You, start reading _Understanding Your Element,_" He turned to the other two and informed them to read the other two books he had picked up, "And no fighting or talking," He added sternly, the last thing he needed was his clones fighting with each other and popping prematurely.

"Boss!" They nodded to him and moved off as a single unit towards his apartment. Naruto blinked as he felt a clone pop, but it was just the one he had sent to Ichiraku's, apparently the ramen was good. Naruto's own stomach grumbled, he scowled, stupid clone.

He couldn't stop to eat, however. Naruto headed to his private training area, although he did send off another clone to go back home and pick up some of the onigiri he had purchased, he figured he might as well start eating the food before it spoiled. His clone had been a bit too overzealous in its purchases, despite the food being fresh; his refrigerator was most certainly not. Most likely he had a week at best to eat the food that would spoil quickest.

Really Naruto couldn't even think about replacing it right now, he hadn't gone on any missions yet, plus his bills were due in a week, even if he hadn't been living in it, his apartment's rent needed to be paid.

Wincing at the thought of bills, Naruto entered what he had fondly dubbed as his private training area. It had remained unchanged, a small glade that was bordered by a stream on one side, and a half circle of forest on the other. Naruto picked up one of the kunai he had left on the ground there from a previous training session, quite awhile ago. The blond balanced it in his hand with a smile, when he left this; he had been a genin… now he was a Chuunin.

It was a good kunai, Naruto flicked his wrist and sent it into a nearby tree, and it split the wood easily, burying itself in the bark. He remembered when he couldn't even hit a tree once with his famed 'Uzumaki Barrage,' although that had been more about his kunai, not him.

It made him think about Aiko, who had given him the kunai set in the first place. For a moment he was guilty about ditching his friends to do other stuff, even though he basically hadn't seen them in an entire month, except for Sakura. Aiko had just woken up, yet he was already off again, onto the next thing. But Aiko wasn't something that he could just check off a list. She was his friend, really his first friend.

Deciding, he swore that he would be there for her when she left the hospital. No doubt she would need someone to help ease her back into routine training and missions, surely between himself, Sasuke, and Sakura, not to mention their other friends; they could help her with no trouble.

Naruto really wished he could do more for her, but he already felt behind because he still hadn't mastered Rasengan… the most he could manage was keeping it steady for about twelve seconds, Jiraiya insisted he needed to be able to do it continuously without actively thinking about it. It had been getting easier, it had taken him weeks to even hold it for five seconds; it only took a few days to get from five seconds to eight, now to twelve. He was getting closer, Naruto was sure of that.

The clone returned with onigiri that had been stuffed with octopus, his favorite. Naruto munched down the balls of rice quickly, not wanting to waste another second of training time. After he finished the quick lunch, he washed his hands in the stream, now it was time to begin.

Pulling out his balloons, he set up a clone to work on filling, and practiced the last stage of the technique, determined to get it completely right.

Pop... Pop... Pop... Pop… Pop…

His training continued for over an hour, steadily draining even his large chakra stores. Yet by the end of an hour, he still had over half of his reserves, despite maintaining the clone here along with the ones reading at his apartment.

"Weren't you going to meet Jiraiya?" The clone handing him air filled balloons asked him.

"I'm not going to help him perv at the hot springs." Naruto scowled, he gathered his chakra and formed the half seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A single clone appeared, it said, "I think you like this technique too much."

Naruto ignored him, "Go to the hot springs and find Ero-Sennin. Bring him back here."

"He won't like it." The clone warned, but shrugged and went off to do its duty without any more protests.

Naruto continued his Rasengan training, he had managed fourteen seconds, it was getting easier and easier to control the spinning ball of chakra, he found it helped if he poured as much shape chakra out as possible in the beginning, and maintained the ball with only the minimal amount of chakra from his body, less dealing with fluctuations from the Kyuubi that way.

He had managed fifteen seconds by the time a surly looking Jiraiya arrived, the clone he sent leading the perverted hermit to his private training area.

"I hope you're happy, brat." Jiraiya whined, "Your clone interrupted some very valuable research."

Naruto scowled right back, "You know, if I have to be serious and stuff during training, why can't you do the same?"

"Respect your elders." Jiraiya snapped back, "Next time Tsunade is in a meeting, you _don't_ interrupt because you feel like it."

"Whatever." Naruto dismissed, "Did you just want to meet so you could lecture me?"

"Amongst other things." Jiraiya smirked, "I think its time we begin our little spars again."

"Uh…" Naruto tried to think quickly, "I haven't finished Raseng-"

Jiraiya interrupted, "Split your day like this from now on. No arguments. A third of your training should be spent on non-chakra exercises and conditioning your body, a third for Rasengan, and a third for whatever I'll have you doing. Have you gotten bracer weights yet?"

Naruto shook his head weakly, already imagining the beating he was going to suffer very soon.

"Get them after we finish." Jiraiya cracked his knuckles evilly, "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Naruto gulped.

101010

Tenten flicked through a catalog of weapons as she manned the counter of the weapons shop. It was her side job, which she used to help pay for her expenses that a genin's wages just didn't cover… it was her own fault for insisting that she could handle the responsibility of her own apartment, despite being an orphan with no family. Luckily the owner was a good guy, and set her schedule so she didn't have to work in the mornings when she had missions or training.

She was more than a little surprised when an extremely disheveled Uzumaki Naruto walked in through the door, grumbling something about crazy perverts and insane training ideas.

"Naruto?" Tenten said uncertainly from the counter, "Uh… hi." The blond was wearing a Chuunin's flak jacket, and she could see that the shirt underneath had been torn to near shreds, his pants were in a bit better condition, but not by much.

"Hi, Tenten right?" Naruto asked, remembering the name of Lee's female teammate, he was pretty sure that was it.

"Yeah." Tenten stared at him, "So you're a Chuunin now…? What happened to your clothes?"

"I know!" Naruto sniffed mournfully, "No more orange! Isn't it terrible?"

That wasn't what Tenten had been thinking, but she didn't correct the strange new Chuunin, "So… what do you want, Naruto-san?"

Naruto scrunched his face, "I think I need these bracer weight thingies, but I'm not really sure what they are."

"Bracers?" Tenten repeated thoughtfully, "We have those. I didn't know you used weights though."

The blond grimaced, "I don't, but my teacher says I have to."

Tenten shrugged and headed down one of the small aisles that housed the weighted training equipment. Naruto followed her, and stopped alongside of her next to a rack of different colored ring shaped objects that looked like they could fit around his wrists or ankles pretty comfortably.

"Ero-Sennin said ten on each arm and fifteen on each leg." Naruto told her helpfully. Tenten blinked, but decided against asking who 'Ero-Sennin' was, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. The bun haired girl pulled the appropriate bracers from the rack and handed them to Naruto, who palmed them thoughtfully.

"They don't seem that heavy." Naruto said, frowning.

"They're seal weights." Tenten explained, "You put them on and make the correct seal, then they'll automatically absorb and use your own chakra to increase their weight to the correct amount. You can't keep them active all the time or you'll die from chakra exhaustion."

"Alright I guess." Naruto shrugged, "How much?"

Tenten told him and Naruto scowled, "That's way too much."

"They aren't really cheap." Tenten agreed apologetically, "Sorry."

Naruto sighed, "Don't worry about it, I'll bug Ero-Sennin to give me money for them, he's the one who wants me to get the dumb things."

Against her better judgment, she had to ask, "Who is Ero-Sennin?"

"My perverted teacher." Naruto replied, as if that explained everything, "I'm gonna go now, thanks for the help, Tenten-chan."

The blond exited the small weapons shop without another word, leaving a confused Tenten behind. Unaware of the perplexed girl he had just left behind, Naruto went back home to change into clothes that weren't shredded. He should have never worn his shirt or pants, but once they started, Jiraiya refused to stop for anything. He had barely managed to slip out of his new flak jacket before the Sannin delivered the first punch straight to his face.

Luckily the Sannin had decided that taking away Kyuubi's healing factor would only hurt him now, so the fox's gifts remained open to him, so by the time Jiraiya had left basically all of his cuts and bruises had faded away, it helped that even if he was tough on him, Jiraiya was still relatively nice to his very thankful body. Naruto still hated the sparring, no matter what he did, Jiraiya was always untouchable… it couldn't be helped, Naruto knew he could only keep training and hope that he could catch up to the Sannin…

…And beat his ass.

For now, he changed into a simple black t-shirt with new cargo pants, and mentally thanked Ino for forcing him to buy clothes, even if there was a disturbing lack of orange. The clones were still reading diligently, Naruto formed another and set him to work on trying to repair his shirt and pants from the damage his pervert teacher had done. Just because they were a little torn, Naruto couldn't even consider the possibility of throwing them away. So maybe he would be making a little more money, so what? It didn't mean he should be wasteful with what he already had.

After eating some cup ramen, he sent a clone out to see what his friends were doing while he headed for the waterfall that Jiraiya had taken them to learn meditation. He had a different purpose in mind however. He had put off waterfall climbing for long enough; it made sense to get it out of the way before his clone finished the new book of control exercises he had gotten from the library.

It was as difficult as he expected it to be, combining water walking against a powerful current with tree climbing, it was like trying to fight gravity while water walking against the tide of a churning river. Luckily if they were careful enough to land safely when they fell, his bunshin could perform the task with him. Six bunshin, two three hour blocks with an hour rest between. By the time he finished it was getting dark and he was tired. His friends had scattered for the day, and the clone ended up visiting with Aiko in the hospital, Aiko didn't know the difference and the clone didn't tell her.

Naruto grimaced, the last thing he wanted to do was live through his clones, at least not with his friends. They were basically him, but it obviously made his friends uncomfortable that he wasn't actually there. In all honesty it was pretty weird for him too. But if he left the bunshin alone, they couldn't make more clones. Sure they could perform the technique, but to transfer chakra from a clone to another clone tugged on Naruto's own reserves heavily, it just didn't work out well at all.

But what could he do? Ignore training? That wasn't possible either, not for him, not if he wanted to accomplish his goals.

The tired blond got home and checked on his bunshin that had been reading all day. All three were making good progress, even if they complained vehemently against reading for the rest of the night. Naruto ordered them to do it anyways, the faster they finished, the less strain he would have on his reserves. He noticed they didn't fill as fast during his break between training at the waterfall.

With only the sound of turning pages to keep him company that night, Naruto fell asleep.

Tomorrow was another day.

101010

**Oh dear. Weights.**

**I don't like the overused idea of Naruto getting weights and basically 'leveling up' his speed by wearing them all the time. In this fic Naruto will use weights just like a normal person would by going to the gym and using the machines and free weights. During his non chakra workouts, he'll activate them. Otherwise they're off and will go unmentioned. Don't expect a weekly update of Naruto's new 'weight up,' I get annoyed at those… as you can tell, I'm annoyed by a lot of things, lol.**

**What else? Hmm, Naruto is a Chuunin, as are Sasuke and Shikamaru. That being said, know that their duties will be vastly different, and not by choice. Tsunade and the Council see Naruto as an asset and to put it bluntly, a deterrent against war. Naruto is the equivalent of a nuclear warhead. Konoha gets invaded, he can be sent on a suicide mission straight to the invading country and rip off the seal. Bye bye invading country. Well, the other countries think that would happen, they don't know Naruto or his dislike of killing even his enemies. Nuclear deterrents are simply deterrents, so Naruto will never actually have to rip off the seal…**

**Right…?**

**Hmm.**

**Anyways, library. I think that's how the ninja library should be, and at maximum could be. Putting a lot of powerful techniques and secret techniques of the Leaf village in a library would be stupid. Why is obvious, look at Mizuki. That's why there are only a couple higher level jutsu in the library, everything else is pretty standard C ranks with some B ranks as well. The Scroll of Seals has all the really good stuff, everything else is passed from master to apprentice (or Jounin sensei, w/e.)**

**Willing suspension of disbelief must be flexed on Kage Bunshin being able to 'digest' with chakra. Could chakra have enzymic properties that allows it to function? Is it possible that Kage Bunshin makes a 'stomach' out of chakra? Very good questions…**

**Idk. Idc.**

**We're moving into territory where everyone is doing their own things, either for the war or stabilizing Konoha after the invasion, and Naruto can split and manage his time pretty well. Naruto and Aiko are going to be spending a lot more time together, and I'm pretty happy about that.**

**Next chapter…? Idk :(, maybe not before my last final ends next Tuesday… maybe earlier, who knows.**

**If you read the chapter without watching 5 Centimeters per Second… I'm flattered, now go watch it and see a real genius writer in action! Animefreak, google it if you haven't been there already. GOOOOOOOOO!**


	37. Shadow Clones Can Solve Everything

**Disclaimer: You don't own Naruto… and neither do I. Well, okay, you might own Naruto. Kishi-san are you reading this?**

**I MADE A VIDEOOOOO woooooo I missed making AMVs! Link for it is at the bottom, its 5cm/second not Naruto, sorry… :( but I am planning on making a Naruto vid in the future so fingers crossed, lol.**

**Someone asked me in a anon review about Orgo Chem and how I'm doing in my classes and stuff. So far so good, I have A's in now three out of four classes since I'm pretty sure Cell Bio final went really well this morning. Orgo is my last final and its on Tuesday. I know all the mechanisms and most of the reactions, the only stuff I'm iffy on is the reagents and a few of the non mechanistic reactions and their properties. That will be about 3/4s of my test if you count the syntheses questions we're going to get. The rest is basically up in the air, I don't think I'm going to bother studying any of the details on **_**why **_**certain things work, what I know I know, everything else w/e… lol. I say that because one, I'm getting tired of school, and two I don't need that high of a grade to get an A in the class, 150 or 160 out of 200, I think… not sure. My teacher curves and I don't know the exact curve.**

**Alright personal stuff aside… here's the chapter.**

101010

_Asleep,_  
_Breakaway the voice is calling,_  
_Wake up you're asleep and falling._  
_Not to late to open up your heart,_  
_He will heal the shattered hopes,_  
_And fly away the broken souls._  
_It's not too late to find out who you are._

Searchlights - Falling Up

101010

"So?" Naruto asked Shikamaru excitedly after he exited the Hokage's office for his private briefing.

"So what?" Shikamaru replied, hands in his pocket and scowling. His first mission and already being a Chuunin was looking very troublesome.

"What's your mission?" Naruto clarified impatiently.

"Can't tell you." Shikamaru shrugged, "Sorry." In all honesty, Shikamaru _could _tell the blond, but he really didn't feel like explaining himself to his friend, it would take too long… and if he left now, he could catch a half hour of sleep before his mission actually began.

"Aww man." Naruto whined, "First Sasuke-teme and now you!" Sasuke had exited his briefing giving the same excuse, although he thought it was very funny that he couldn't tell Naruto, by the way he was smirking when he left.

Sorry?" Shikamaru said again, "Whatever, go in, the Hokage is waiting for you."

"Why didn't you say so?" Naruto pushed past his friend and shoved the doors open, "I'm ready for my awesome mission!" He shouted dramatically.

"Do you have to yell every time you come in here?" Tsunade shouted back, "You're giving me a headache! Shizune, go get me some water."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune bowed and left the room.

"Oh," Naruto nodded knowledgably, "I get it."

"Get what?" Tsunade glowered; she really wasn't in the mood.

"You had to send her out of the room because my mission is super secret and classified and stuff." Naruto replied excitedly, imagining all the things that Tsunade might have him do…

"Er…" Tsunade frowned, "Not really."

"It's not super classified?" Naruto's face fell, "What is it?"

Tsunade shuffled some papers and folders around, she muttered, "Where is it… oh here we are." She tugged a folder out from a stack that half collapsed after she finished. Tsunade scowled, but ignored it for now, "Uzumaki Naruto, you have a B-rank mission…"

Naruto leaned in eagerly.

"Assisting in the organization of the scrolls and files at the Office of Ninja Records."

The blond fell over.

Naruto leapt to his feet and spluttered, "What the hell? That's not a real mission! What about protection missions? Rescuing princesses? Fighting the enemy?"

"Maybe another time." Tsunade responded in annoyance, "You better get going; they only have three others over there trying to sort it all out. The ONR was one of the buildings that was nearly completely demolished by those snakes of Orochimaru in the invasion."

"Is it at least semi-classified?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Uh… not really." Tsunade admitted, "It's a B-rank mission because it will take several days, and genin aren't privy to that kind of information, so it can't be given to them."

Naruto scowled, this was _not _cool. Grumbling, he accepted the mission scroll from the Hokage and left the office. Much to his great annoyance, Sasuke was waiting for him on the street.

"So dobe." Sasuke smirked, "What's your mission?"

"Can't tell you." Naruto replied gruffly, "Its super classified."

Sasuke's smirk widened, "Liar. I know you, if it was important you would be jumping for joy… you got a shit mission, didn't you?"

"No." Naruto tried to grin, "Look, I'm happy."

Sasuke walked off laughing, "Have fun dobe. I'm going on a real mission; see you in a few days." In all honesty, Sasuke's mission was just border patrol, he just was embellishing it to make Naruto jealous… and to his delight it had worked excellently.

Naruto had the urge to scream obscenities at Sasuke's retreating back, but figured since they were in public, he didn't want the villagers thinking he was an insane demon fox again. So he held himself and stomped over to the Office of Ninja Records.

Half of it seemed newly rebuilt, based on the color of the stones. One of the walls was missing a good portion of it, but other than that it looked alright. Naruto entered, inside it was a madhouse. Papers, scrolls and folders were scattered all over the place, and three very annoyed and frantic Chuunin were scrambling around, picking up papers and shoving them into the proper folders, and folders into the proper cabinets. One of the Chuunin spotted him and stopped.

"Oh." She said, "Are you the help that Tsunade-sama promised us?"

"…Yeah," Naruto sighed, no need to take his anger out on these fellow sufferers, "That's me."

"We were hoping for a bit more." She frowned, "I'm Kaoru, by the way."

"Naruto."

"I know." Kaoru nodded, "Alright, here's what you need to do… all of these papers are labeled for what folder and cabinet they belong into. Try your best not to do too much glancing at the actual information; the less you know the better. Gather the correct papers in the correct folders and stick them in the cabinets. For now we're just piling the scrolls to save time, we'll sort those out after."

"How long will this take?"

Kaoru grimaced, "At least three more days, if our estimates are right. Probably less with you here."

Naruto frowned, "That's too long!"

One of the other Chuunin, a male, stopped and snorted, "That's the mission, kid. Deal with it."

"That's Tenshu-kun." Kaoru supplied helpfully.

The blond gritted his teeth, "Alright, I'll deal with it. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A relatively small number of clones appeared… only fifty. The Chuunin all froze and gaped as Naruto issued the orders to the sullen clones, they didn't seem any happier to be stuck with dreg work than he was.

"You know the task." Naruto scowled in annoyance, "Let's get it done!"

"Boss!" They chorused, and got to work.

The other three Chuunin sat back and watched in amazement as the fifty Narutos whirled around the room, picking up papers, folders, and scrolls and taking them to their proper places. In less than thirty minutes the task was done, and the large office was perfectly clear of any mess.

Naruto smiled when they had finally finished, "That took forever, huh guys? But B-rank pay! Man being a Chuunin is great!"

With that parting comment, Naruto eagerly rushed back to Hokage Tower, leaving his stunned comrades behind to wonder what exactly had just happened.

"We're… done?" Kaoru finally said, breaking out of the shock.

"…YES!" Tenshu shouted in relief, "I love that kid!"

The blond practically skipped back to the Tower; now that that fallacy was over he could get a real mission! He ignored the secretary and threw the doors open to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama is busy-"

"Baaaachaaaan! I'm fini- YOU'RE SLEEPING?"

Tsunade jolted awake at his shout, "I wasn't sleeping, Shizune! Oh wait, its you. Didn't I give you a mission already?"

Naruto scowled, "I finished that stupid mission."

The Sannin was puzzled for a moment, then laughed, "I forgot about your clones. You know, I think you're going to be pretty useful, kid. That's not the only place that needs sorting out… hey you want to fix my office while you're here?"

"No." Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly, "I want a real mission! Worthy of my awesome Chuunin level skill!"

Tsunade scowled now, "Look kid, you're a rookie Chuunin. Plus Jiraiya thinks you need a lot more training before you're ready for anything serious."

"No way!" Naruto shouted in anger, his voice getting even louder, "Ero-Sennin doesn't know anything, give me a real mission dammit!"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop, and the Hokage's voice became dangerous, her killing intent spiking, "Naruto." She growled softly, barely veiled anger bubbling, "I have been lenient with you thus far, but do not take my kindness for weakness. I will not tolerate you yelling at me in my own office… understand?"

Naruto gulped, "Y-Yes… er, Hokage-sama."

"Good." Tsunade nodded, rummaged in her desk, then tossed him an envelope, "B-rank pay."

Despite his nervousness, he weighed it thoughtfully in his hand, "This feels like a lot of cash."

Tsunade smirked, "It pays well to do what I say. Now go train or something, brat. You have the rest of the day off."

"But I want-"

"You have the rest of the day _off_." Tsunade repeated, her killing intent spiking once more.

Naruto nodded warily, the killing intent wasn't that bad, Jiraiya had shoved worse at him, not to mention Kyuubi, but it was probably best not to test the female Sannin. He left the office and headed back out into the street, eying the cash thoughtfully. With this he could easily cover all of his bills for the next few months… best to save it for that, just in case. For thirty minutes work this was definitely good pay.

Deciding to use his time wisely, he visited Aiko at the hospital.

"Naruto! You have no idea how good it is to see you." Aiko greeted him in relief, "You know how boring this place is? Everyone has stuff to do… by the way, why don't you?"

"Finished my mission early." Naruto grimaced.

"What was it?" Aiko asked curiously as the blond took a seat by her bed.

Naruto grudgingly explained his mission to help reorganize the Office of Ninja Records. Aiko thought it was hilarious, but Naruto couldn't see what was funny.

"Oh cheer up." Aiko scolded him, "This is just the beginning, soon you'll be getting better missions."

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto challenged her, already knowing the answer.

Aiko winced, "On… a mission." She admitted, "But he told me its some stupid thing."

"He told me it was classified." Naruto scowled.

The Uchiha girl shrugged, "He told me that too… but I don't believe him. He says he feels bad that he has to leave me, the idiot. Like I'm a little kid or something."

Naruto had to laugh at that, and Aiko smiled as he looked a little bit more like his old self. She decided to ask her question.

"Naruto?" She said hesitantly, and the blond stopped laughing to focus on her again, "I get out of the hospital in a day, I was hoping…" Aiko paused, "Maybe you could help train me, and help me get stronger."

The Chuunin blinked, "Uh, yeah of course. I can do that." As long as she didn't mind training by the waterfall, where he could refresh his clones whenever necessary.

She smiled happily, and Naruto smiled as well, but it faltered, "Aiko-chan." The seriousness of his tone made her smile disappear.

"I told you to run." Naruto frowned at her, and her heart plummeted, Naruto continued, "I told you to run, Hinata-chan too." Even though he had truly forgiven his friends, it still bothered him greatly that they had turned back when he told them to run. The last thing Naruto ever wanted was for a similar situation to happen again.

Aiko closed her eyes, she didn't want to look at Naruto, she didn't want to see his eyes full of accusation, she had almost gotten him killed, she should have known that it would take more than 'I'm sorry,' she should have-

"You could have died." Naruto's tone was marred by the sadness he felt, "And it would have been my fault."

"W-What?" Aiko's eyes snapped open, "Naruto it wasn't your fault!"

"I was too weak to stop Gaara." Naruto replied in frustration, "I told you to run, you didn't… and I know it's because you care. But if you died, it would have been because I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

"But you did protect me, Naruto." Aiko protested, "You protected all of us, you saved the village!"

Naruto grimaced, slowly he reached out and firmly grabbed her hand and held it in his own, staring into her eyes, "Promise me, Aiko-chan." Naruto's voice was steady, but she could hear a hint of desperation, "Promise me when I tell you to run, you'll run."

"I'll…" Aiko shook her head, "I'll never leave you behind, Naruto."

"No!" Naruto raised his voice in frustration, "Aiko-chan, your life is way more important than mine. Don't ever throw it away for me!"

"It is n-"

"It _is_." Naruto insisted, "Aiko-chan… if you died, the village would be devastated. The villagers love you, our friends love you, even Sasuke-teme even loves you, and he doesn't love anyone except you. Don't you get it? I'm just a weapon, if I die no one will care, my life is worthless compar-"

She slapped him. It wasn't as hard as possible, but Naruto flinched, and gaped at her in shock, as tears began to trail down her face, "You idiot…" Aiko whispered furiously, "You really believe that! You think no one would care if you died?"

"I…" Naruto shook his head, "Aiko-chan, you're just way more important than I am. I don't want you to die or get hurt because of me, because I can't always protect you, because I'm weak."

"You're _not _weak!" Aiko hissed at him angrily, "And you're not more important than me, or worthless… don't ever say it again!"

"But I couldn't protect you against Gaara," Naruto frowned, "Or Itachi… he hurt you so bad, and I couldn't do anything."

"That doesn't mean anything." Aiko insisted, "You're thirteen, Naruto. So am I. No one expects you to be able to fight S-ranked missing-nin or demon containers. We'll get stronger together."

"…Together?" Naruto repeated questioningly.

Aiko's features grew hesitant, "I… I want to train with you. Anything you do, I want to do too."

Naruto's face seemed doubtful for a moment, and Aiko hastily adjusted her statement, "Not the wind stuff! I know I can't do anything like that… but your workouts, chakra control, taijutsu, stuff like that… I want to do everything that you do. Because you're not weak Naruto, you're the strongest person I know."

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke-"

"He's strong," Aiko grimaced, how was she supposed to explain this? "But you… you never give up, you're always happy, Naruto. I just… I want to be like you."

The blond didn't respond, he just looked at her for a few long moments, before beginning to laugh quietly. Aiko frowned, "What's so funny?"

"You think I'm happy?" Naruto chuckled, "All the time? I guess I do act like it. I'm not."

"But…"

The Chuunin shrugged, "I guess when you see me I always look happy… but no one is happy all the time, Aiko-chan. It's not possible."

Aiko didn't know how to respond, she felt a little silly, of course no one was happy all of the time, but Naruto… he was happy despite everything and everyone that seemed against him.

"Aiko-chan." Naruto paused before asking in concern, "You're not happy?"

"I…" Aiko sighed sadly, "I don't know. I want to be, and I am sometimes… but… my brother, Itachi, I think about everything he's done to Sasuke and I, and it hurts so badly, Naruto. I feel like I can't breath, it hurts so much."

"Do you want to kill him?" Naruto asked seriously.

"W-What?" Aiko stammered, "I mean… he's my brother."

"He put you into a coma for a month." Naruto pointed out, anger evident in his voice.

"I know," The Uchiha girl grimaced, shifting in her bed, "I know… but he's still my brother." She feared Itachi and what he could do, but despising him, hating him… all she could see was the caring brother he once had been, not the monster that he now was. The nightmarish cloaked figure that haunted her nightmares now… that wasn't Itachi, it couldn't be her beloved brother.

Naruto didn't understand, he understood the concept of love… but loving someone who had hurt you as badly as Itachi had hurt his sister? He couldn't understand that.

…Or could he? Hadn't he proclaimed to Ino that he loved the village and the villagers despite their treatment of him? But he loved them because they showed love for everyone and everything except him… and the reason that they didn't love him was because of something they didn't understand. But now, Naruto received uncertain looks when he walked around the village, not glares, maybe even they were beginning to understand.

But even then, could he really truly understand? Itachi was a murderer; he killed over one hundred of his own clanmates, and then subjected his younger brother and sister to unspeakable torture. Why?

"Aiko-chan…" Naruto slowly said, "Why did Itachi kill your clan?"

The girl stiffened, "He said… it was to test his potential. That's what Sasuke told me."

Naruto's brow furrowed, he didn't understand Itachi at all. Everything he heard about him screamed psychotic murderer, but that's not what Naruto saw at all when the Uchiha confronted them a month ago at the hotel. Cool, calm, calculating, powerful… but not insane. Itachi seemed like the perfect ninja, the perfect killer… but not someone who murdered just because they felt like it.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Aiko-chan." Naruto apologized, "I'm just… thinking. Anyways, when you get out we'll start training together, it'll be fun!"

The silly grin was back, and Naruto began to rant about how he hadn't eaten Ichiraku's in weeks. Aiko marveled over the shift in personality, how was it even possible to change so much in the span of a second?

Naruto was laughing again and joking… like their previous conversation didn't even happen. But it did happen, so how could he change so quickly? Naruto could be so serious… unhappy as well, according to him. Aiko had been his teammate for months, admired him for nearly as long… but she didn't even really know him.

'_I'm going to change that.' _Aiko thought as she listened to Naruto speak, _'I want to know you, Naruto… and I will.'_

"Oi, brat." A gruff voice called from the window, and Jiraiya jumped into the room. "Tsunade told me you finished your mission early. Why aren't you training?"

Naruto scowled at him, "I'm visiting with Aiko-chan, why don't you go jump off a cliff?"

The Sannin scowled, "So disrespectful. Its time for your daily beating, come on."

The blond glanced at Aiko, who was watching silently, "Can't we do this later?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Jiraiya replied, "Come on before I decide to push _you _off a cliff."

Naruto winced, him and his big mouth, Jiraiya would probably do it too, then call it training.

"Go, Naruto." Aiko told him, "It's alright; I know you have to train."

"I could leave a clone…?" Naruto suggested, but his voice trailed off as Aiko made a face.

"Erm… alright." Aiko agreed reluctantly, "Its better than nothing, I'm so bored, I need _someone_ to talk to…"

"Sorry." Naruto apologized, inwardly cursing his perverted teacher.

Said perverted teacher broke in again, "Hurry up, you stupid kid. We're wasting daylight."

"I said I'm coming!" Naruto replied impatiently, he formed a clone, "I'll see you later I guess, Aiko-chan." With one last apologetic glance, Naruto hopped out the window after Jiraiya, leaving an awkward silence between the clone and the Uchiha girl.

"So…" The clone started uncomfortably, "What do you want to talk about?"

101010

"That was pretty messed up, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto complained as he followed his teacher across the roofs of Konoha. The Sannin didn't dignify him with a response, instead continued to head for the training grounds. Naruto thought about continuing to complain, but that would probably just make his beating worse.

The master and apprentice reached the training area and Naruto immediately began to deconstruct the place. Wooded area next to the field they were in, a couple boulders and logs, pretty standard… if he wanted to escape a huge beating, he would have to understand every nook and cranny.

Jiraiya stopped just outside the woods and turned to face him, "How is your freeform wind training progressing?" He asked suddenly.

"Erm…" Naruto grimaced, "I'm pretty much at the same point as before. I can't figure out how to pump chakra out fast enough to do really quick attacks or defenses. I can't incorporate it into my taijutsu well either… its just too hard."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Keep working on it, you can do a lot more than you're doing now."

"Maybe I should go work on it now?" Naruto suggested, hoping to get out of the impending 'spar.'

His teacher wasn't amused, "You heal faster than any other living person, yet you complain anytime I subject you to a little pain, even though you know it helps."

"It doesn't feel like it helps!" Naruto retorted angrily, "It's always the same, no matter what I do you just beat the hell out of me!"

"Did you get bracers?"

Naruto glared, "They're too expensive, you pay for them!"

"You just got paid for a mission." Jiraiya pointed out.

"That's for bills." Naruto replied hotly, "We can't all make our money selling badly written por- URK!" His words were cut off as Jiraiya blurred to his position and kneed him in the gut, before slamming a fist into the blond's forehead, sending him flying backwards.

"Dammit wait!" Naruto landed and shouted, fumbling to get out of his flak jacket and shirt, "I have to get undr-"

Jiraiya moved to his new position, and Naruto was forced to flip away from the incoming punch, diving behind a nearby tree to shed his flak jacket. That done, he smoothly formed the half seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty clones joined him and sheltered him as Jiraiya blew through the tree with a Rasengan, Naruto ignored this blatant display of power in favor of scrambling out of his shirt.

Rapid poofing noises signified that his clones were getting destroyed, as expected from Jiraiya. Naruto retreated farther in the forest to form more and gave a rushed mental order, _'Attack Plan Beta!'_

The forty or so clones scattered to their smaller groups to begin unified tasks, the real Naruto rushed to meet the Sannin with blades of wind in a front assault while his own hit squad of clones surrounded the incoming hermit.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" Three clones cried from behind Jiraiya. The man didn't even blink; instead he rushed through seals so fast that Naruto only saw a blur.

"Ninpou: Hari Jizou!" Jiraiya's hair extended and wrapped around him, protecting him under a shield of needle sharp spikes. The wind attacks collided with the chakra enhanced hair and did no visible damage to the protected Sannin.

Naruto heatedly continued to pound the technique, trying to make it give in to the ferociousness of his assault. Jiraiya simply formed another seal and escaped the assault by way of Kawarimi, leaving Naruto to finely chop up the replacement, a log.

"Where…?" Naruto muttered, and a quick warning from a hidden clone was the only thing that saved him from the roundhouse kick sent at his back. The blond flipped into the air, breathing a sigh of relief as the sweeping kick missed him by centimeters. But Jiraiya smirked up at him from the ground and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before Naruto could react, a red and white blur exploded out of the ground below and collided into him, causing him to choke out a gasp of pain as Jiraiya's fist was buried into his stomach. The Sannin's midair onslaught continued and he rained punches and kicks into the blond. Naruto's clones leapt from their hiding spots in the trees to assist, grappling with the Sannin, trying to pull him away from their creator.

The distraction was enough, Naruto was able to flip off a tree and land safely back on the ground. Jiraiya followed, easily tossing away the clones that had latched onto him.

"Attacking." Jiraiya scowled in disgust, "That's all you do. Think!"

"You don't give me time!" Naruto protested, wincing as he touched one of his lower left ribs, it felt broken, "And stop hitting so hard!"

Jiraiya whipped out a kunai to deflect the rapid volleys of weapons and nets that were sent in his direction by Naruto's hidden clones, he scowled, "You really can't cut out this stupid crap? None of this will work against me, think! Ignore that instinct to just attack blindly!"

The Sannin attack him again, Naruto was successful in blocking one punch and two kicks before Jiraiya's powerful blows slammed through his guard. The blond yelped as he was bodily thrown into a tree. His teacher didn't stop however; he grabbed one of Naruto's arms and whirled him into another tree, then another, and another.

"This is what happened to you against Gaara!" Jiraiya growled, "If you can't keep your head against a stronger opponent, this will always happen!"

Naruto cried in pain as something cracked, and it wasn't one of the trees. Jiraiya didn't relent.

"Learn!"

Again.

"Learn!"

Again…

"LEARN!"

Naruto screamed in anger and frustration, but when his eyes flew open, they were cold and focused. Enough was enough! Blue chakra flooded from his body at an insane pace, swirling angrily into a raging wind tornado. It pulled the Sannin in, engulfing him in a fury of power as Naruto's eyes rest directly upon his teacher.

His opponent.

Naruto concentrated and for a moment he was in front of the cage, Kyuubi staring down at him, looking almost curious.

Naruto simply said, "Give it to me."

The ancient fox didn't respond immediately, but red chakra lazily drifted from behind the golden gates, wrapping around Naruto in its warm glow.

**This is the first step to greatness.**

Naruto chuckled, "Stupid fox… you will always be a means to an end. You will never truly hold any power over me." The Kyuubi growled, leering at him through the bars.

**You dare…? I give you power… and you INSULT me?**

The blond smiled, "Give? I asked out of mere courtesy." Naruto laid a hand on one of the bars, "If you deny me… I'll just _take_ it." Unbidden, even more blood red chakra streamed out, flooding Naruto's system in a torrent of power. The fox howled in protest, but Naruto ignored him, returning to the real fight.

Jiraiya watched as his apprentice gained one tail of chakra, which quickly morphed into two, his fingernails seemed to lengthen into claws, and his whiskers grew jagged and dark. Naruto opened his eyes, and they were no longer sky blue, they were blood red. Naruto's eyes showed the struggle against Kyuubi's natural dominance over his thought processes, bloodlust flooded the area and was summarily reined in at the same time. Although Naruto was using its chakra, Kyuubi and the blond weren't synchronized, each trying to control the other.

Still…

If the Sannin hadn't been ready for it, he wouldn't have been able to dodge the blow. Naruto's form blurred with increased speed and by the size of the crater the missed punch left behind, as had his strength. Jiraiya quickly sprinted away from his student, but the blond tracked him easily and followed him as he ran through the sparse forest, testing his younger opponent's speed and dexterity.

Both were enhanced, Naruto was on all fours, easily handling the bushes and brambles of the forest floor, moving around them fluidly to catch the less nimble Sannin. A clawed hand slashed at the hermit, who flipped away and blocked the next blow with an elbow and a grunt.

The furious blows continued, but although there was power now, any strategy that Naruto had before had disappeared, lost underneath Kyuubi's bloodlust combined with Naruto's own rage. Jiraiya increased his movements easily enough to keep up with Naruto, but the blond was fast enough that he couldn't score a good blow either.

"Good, Naruto." Jiraiya said as he ducked a roundhouse kick, sending a backhand fist to Naruto's head. The blond easily leapt to the side, landed, and flew back at the Sannin with another raised claw.

Punch. Block. Swipe. Duck. Kick, kick. Block, dodge, reverse. Turn and start again.

Kage Bunshin poured out their hiding spots in the trees; they descended upon Jiraiya eagerly, moving to do the most damage to their creator's older opponent. Usually Kage Bunshin were mere gnats to the Sannin, but being hopped up on Kyuubi's chakra made them dangerous, to his surprise when he tapped one, it didn't disappear. He had to backhand it hard for the clone to burst, the others as well.

With their increased resilience, the clones came at him in fervent droves, supporting the real Naruto's own attacks. With no other easy choice, Jiraiya pulled out two kunai and used them to slash through his apprentice's bunshin, cutting through them ruthlessly while still managing to counter the real Naruto's attacks. Soon the whirling Sannin had been able to cut down all the bunshin that had come at him, and turned his focus back completely onto his student.

Even if Naruto was concentrating, even if he was moving beyond a average Jounin's speed, even if he was giving it his all… Jiraiya was a Sannin, and that was more than enough. He grabbed the next extended arm firmly by the wrist and casually threw Naruto away from him. The blond snarled in surprise, but flipped and landed easily on all fours, preparing to attack again, but Jiraiya was still faster.

Wires wrapped around the Chuunin and pinned him to the closest tree, Naruto immediately began to struggle, starting to break the wires that held him. But before he could make much progress, Jiraiya had five fingers slamming into his seal.

"Gogyou Fuuin." Jiraiya intoned calmly.

Naruto gasped in surprise as the rush of power left him, flowing quickly back into the seal. The blond gasped for breath, the power was gone, and his strength disappeared. Waves of pain racked his body, every breath hurt.

"Still conscious." Jiraiya observed.

"Shut… up…" Naruto panted, trying to hold on, but blackness was crawling at the edge of his vision, threatening to overtake him. His body was limp, held up by the wires that tied him to the tree.

Jiraiya sighed, "I'm glad you've finally decided to use that power. But it makes you wild; you have to learn how to use it properly."

"I hate it…" Naruto coughed haggardly, "It's wrong…" Half of the battle for him had been fighting to rein in Kyuubi. Its chakra had demanded his teacher's blood for hurting him, and it didn't help that he had been so angry; it left his subconscious almost agreeing with it.

"Hmm." The hermit shrugged, "But you used it."

"You were killing me! I don't want to die!" Naruto screamed in frustration, his face twisting in pain from the effort, "I hate it… I wish… I didn't… its hurts so much, sensei!"

"Relax." Jiraiya prodded him gently, "You don't have healing anymore, remember? Demon chakra is hell on a human body." The aftereffects of using Kyuubi's chakra usually meant nothing to Naruto, since the same chakra that burned his coils and tissue so badly also was able to stimulate repair by simply touching the places it had flooded… but when the red chakra was locked behind the seal, it left Naruto burned out and took away that automatic healing, leaving only the pain.

The Sannin disrupted the blocker seal, and Naruto's chakra flow was enhanced by Kyuubi's again, the pain vanished as the fox's power spread through him, steadily healing his strained chakra pathways, muscles, and ruptured blood vessels that it had damaged earlier. The blond's gasps slowed, and Jiraiya watched as his apprentice passed out, unconsciousness finally claiming him as the pain dulled to a tolerable level.

"Rest, kid." Jiraiya cut the wires, gently catching his apprentice in his arms, "You did good."

'…_But damn, you're scary like that.' _The Sannin contemplatively studied his weary student, maybe Naruto had a point when he said Kyuubi's chakra was dangerous to use. It had been awhile since Jiraiya had been in the presence of a Jinchuuriki, and Naruto's power had been almost suffocating. If ha hadn't been able to stop him… Naruto might have killed him.

"Damn," The Sannin muttered aloud, tossing the unconscious blond over his shoulder, "I hate when other people are right. Especially when it's a brat."

101010

**Jutsu Translation List**

**Ninpou: Hari Jizou translates to Ninja Art: Needle Guardian Tiger. Basically a defensive move that Jiraiya uses to increase the length of his hair and wraps it around his body in a defensive layer against assaults. Like other chakra enhanced guards, if enough chakra is put into the defense, even powerful cutting attacks like Naruto's wind blades can't get through it.**

**Alright…**

**I know its pretty sad that Naruto thinks so low of his life… consciously. The reason he's so surprised of what Aiko thinks of him is because although he cares about his friends a lot, he never really believed that they cared as deeply about him and his safety as he does about theirs. **

**Naruto sees his friends literally as Mary Sues. He holds them to such high regard and places himself far below them all. I think it really shows in this chapter when he basically tells Aiko everyone loves her, and implies heavily that although he didn't actually say it, no one loves him. He's been alone for so long, the fact that anyone could like him as a friend makes them impossibly good people and Naruto ignores their flaws. Naruto hasn't realized yet how **_**likable **_**he really is, the only thing he's recently found out (or will when he thinks back on it) is how easily he was able to convince Tsunade to come back to the village without her even putting up a fight. I highly consider one of Naruto's greatest powers to be Therapy no Jutsu… and the fact that he's just a lil teddy bear, who **_**doesn't**_** want to love him? The villagers only didn't because they thought he was Kyuubi, the more he shows that he isn't, the more they'll come to admire and respect him… well, most of them.**

**This whole suicidal low self esteem of his… he'll grow out of it with experience. At the moment Naruto has accepted that he's a killer and will kill more, but he believes that makes him a bad person, irredeemable, and therefore if the situation calls for it, expendable. In the ninja world we as readers know that killing isn't so bad, especially since its basically a ninja's job. But as I've said before, Naruto and Konoha genin in general are horribly sheltered, at least in times of peace. As Naruto learns and sees what real monsters look like, and develops his powers (and therefore his self worth) more, he'll come to see that he's really not such a bad person at all. When he comes to that realization… well let's just say that everyone will have to look out, because nothing will be holding him back anymore. One of the main reasons for Naruto's lowish self esteem was because when he felt it really counted, against Gaara, he failed horribly and only Kyuubi and its chakra saved Konoha, he doesnt consider it his victory when Kyuubi was influencing him so heavily. Not to mention that although fighting Jiraiya helps him skillwise, it is definitely a self esteem destroyer that no matter what you do, your teacher will always defeat you. Yes, it make Naruto want to train harder but at the same time it makes him doubt his current ability. Naruto's current ability is enormous in the right situation... a single head to head fight against a stronger and more experienced opponent is not that situation.**

**Don't worry, I have a plan… I always have a plan… always.**

**That being said, I recently got Sony Vegas 7.0 reinstalled on my laptop and was morosely lamenting about the good old AMV making days to my friends, and one of them challenged me to make one in two days when I insisted I still had a somewhat decent level of skill in making them. Basically the guidelines were that it had to be a minute long and I only had two days starting from December 13****th**** to finish it. I wasn't planning on getting into vid making again until after finals, but I can't resist a challenge…**

**Well, we didn't really bet anything but I think I won… :D lol. Check it out on my brand new youtube accounttt woooo. **

**www[DOT]youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=7qVx2OeKQAc**

**It was the wrong time to challenge me lol, I was already super inspired by 5 Centimeters per Second. Only thing grimace worthy to me is what I had to do to get rid of the subtitles… it doesn't look too bad but I think it would be way better if it had been unsubbed. I need to get a dubbed copy of the anime or an unsubbed copy for my next vid.**

**Everybody's singing lalalalaalalalaaaaaa :D lol I have it stuck in all my friends' heads now… muahaha.**


	38. Forward With Purpose

**Disclaimer: Technically I technically don't technically own technically Naruto per se, but technically he's mine on a technicality that technically only exists in my own mind… get it? Technically he's (not technically) mine.**

**I LIKE TURTLES.**

**There Sai, I said it. I still get the last laugh because my nickname for you comes from a gay character in Naruto and I never told you til everyone started using it. HAH, so I still win.**

**^Ignore this, this is just real life bets catching up to me that must be fulfilled.**

101010

_Here we go again,__  
__I kinda wanna be more than friends.__  
__So take it easy on me,__  
__I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Animal – Neon Trees

101010

Sakura smiled triumphantly as she knocked her best friend down for the third time, "Got you, Ino-chan." She offered her hand to the Yamanaka girl.

"It was luck." Ino grumbled, but took the hand with a smile, "You've gotten tough, Sakura-chan."

The Haruno girl grimaced, "That's what happens when you go away with Naruto for a month. All he wants to do is train." She raised the pitch of her voice in an attempted approximation of Naruto's own, "'Sakura-chaaaan! You're tired already? I haven't even startedddddd! Let's keep going!'"

Ino laughed, "Yeah that sounds like Naruto. He doesn't know when to stop."

So many things were going through Sakura's head, because so many things had happened during the mission to retrieve Tsunade… Itachi, Naruto's breakdown, kissing her, his acceptance of Jiraiya's dream… the Kyuubi. How much could she actually talk about? Many times she felt out of place on the mission, Naruto was in his depth bantering with two Sannin, learning an A-rank jutsu, not even worrying about himself at all when he found out two S-rank missing-nin were after him… Sakura just watched, she had no real part in any of that. So even if she wanted to tell Ino all of it… how much it was her secret to tell?

The two girls moved to head back to the village after the arduous training session, Sakura was in deep thought, should she mention _that_? It seems weird to actually say the words out loud… Naruto told her it was a secret, and she couldn't tell anyone… but Ino already knew, so why was she hesitating?

Sakura grimaced, trying to think of the words to express her thoughts, "Ino… I know about Naruto."

"You're going to have to be clearer than that." Ino replied with a questioningly look, "I'm not a mind reader." The Yamanaka snickered at her own little joke.

"Har har." Sakura deadpanned, "I'm being serious here, Ino! I know about… _it_."

It. Naruto. Ino's heart beat a bit faster, "You do? How?"

"I figured it out myself." Sakura replied, deciding not to mention Jiraiya's hints, "It wasn't that hard if you think about everything Naruto has gone through… what he can do."

The other girl sighed, "He told you not to tell anyone else, didn't he?"

"Yes." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto's so stubborn, I don't know why he thinks anyone would care… we're his friends!"

Ino nodded, she had the same frustrations, but it was Naruto's irrational fear and his secret to tell, "We have to respect his wishes." She said, "Eventually he'll realize that he can trust the other rookies."

"Or they'll figure it out alone." Sakura pointed out.

"Or that." Ino agreed, "I think Shikamaru is close… that lazy bastard is too smart for his own good."

"You know he can use its chakra… right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Ino replied quietly as they entered the village, now there were people around, "Naruto told me he used it in Wave… and he used it against Gaara."

Sakura remembered both events with a shiver; the Kyuubi's chakra was horrible to be around… to have something like that inside of you… "He told me he never wants to use it, ever."

"He's like that." Ino sighed, "I don't understand how a ninja could deny a weapon like that."

"It's Naruto though." Sakura replied dismissively, as if that explained everything.

Strangely, it did.

"I wonder if-" Ino started, but stopped as three familiar faces crossed their paths, "Oh, hey Tenten-san, Lee-san… Neji-san."

"Hello Ino-san!" Lee shouted, "And Sakura-san! It is very wonderful to see you in good youth today!"

"Welcome back, Sakura." Tenten nodded to the pink haired girl.

"It's good to be back." Sakura agreed, glancing at Neji, "Hello Neji-san."

Addressed directly, the Hyuuga boy looked up from the very interesting spot on the ground, "Hello."

An awkward pause hung in the air, and Ino broke it with a uncomfortable grimace, "So uh… how has your training been going?"

"Very well!" Lee struck a pose, "My abilities have increased much since I last fought my great rival Naruto! Isn't that right, my other great rival Neji?"

Neji scowled irritably, "Must you yell all the time?"

"How else can I express my burning flames of youth!" Lee yelled in reply, "Sakura-san, where is Naruto-san? I wish to challenge him to another battle of hard workers!"

Sakura laughed in amusement at the green clad ninja's antics, "I'm not sure, Lee-san… he could be anywhere, Naruto's crazy like that."

"I saw him yesterday." Tenten shook her head, "He came into the weapon shop where I work looking for bracer weights. Then he complained they were too expensive and left again."

"Oh yeah." Sakura remembered Jiraiya's recommendation of weights to increase speed for Naruto, "I remember he wanted to get those…"

"He also mentioned someone named Ero-Sennin, his teacher I think?" Tenten said thoughtfully, but shook her head, "Never mind that though," She said excitedly, "What's Tsunade-sama like?"

Sakura blinked, "Honestly…?" Tenten nodded eagerly, and the pink haired genin giggled weakly, "Uhm… she's a lush, a terrible gambler, and vain."

Tenten's face fell, "But… she's one of the legendary Sannin…"

"So is Jiraiya." Ino grimaced, remembering her meeting with the pervert. Apparently he wanted to know how her mother was doing, and if her father was treating her 'alright.'

"Jiraiya is Ero-Sennin." Sakura supplied helpfully.

"OWAH!" Lee said excitedly, "My worthy rival is training with Jiraiya of the Sannin? How very youthful!"

"Whatever." Neji muttered, walking around the group, "I'm going to train."

"Neji!" Tenten called after him in annoyance, but her teammate didn't turn around, she apologized, "Sorry, he's still an asshole sometimes."

"It's not a problem." Sakura assured, she had dealt enough with Sasuke to know that there was no controlling someone like Neji. "So… what are you guys going to do now?"

"Train!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah…" Tenten sweatdropped, "That."

"We just got done." Ino commented with a smile, "Too bad, me and Sakura-chan would have enjoyed kicking your asses."

"You wish!" Tenten retorted good naturedly, nodding to them, "It was good to see you guys, we need to catch up with you cute little rookies some time. Longer than five minutes."

"Sounds good." Sakura agreed, "See you two later."

With a shout goodbye, Lee pranced off in the direction that Neji had left in. Tenten followed her teammates, shaking her head at the headaches she had to go through dealing with them.

"So…" Ino turned back to Sakura, "Lunch?"

"Shower." Sakura groaned, "Then lunch."

"But I'm hungry now!" Ino whined.

"Not again!" Sakura frowned in irritation at her friend's childish demands, "Learn some patience, Ino-pig!"

"Hey! Don't call me that, you big forehead girl!"

101010

Naruto groaned as he was awakened to the sound of a steady, soft knocking on his door. The blond rose into a sitting position, he was in his apartment and in his bed, still made. The events of what seemed to yesterday, judging by the sunlight streaming into his room, came back in a rush. Jiraiya, that was probably who dumped him here. Stupid Sannin.

The knocking continued, grumbling, Naruto stumbled out of bed, banging his toe against the bedpost with a yelp.

"Son of a bit- dammit, I'm coming!"

He hopped across the room to the door, wincing at the pain in his foot, he hated that foot. It was a stupid foot. Maybe if he cut it off, Kyuubi could grow him another one…? Nah, with his luck, Kyuubi would grow a fox's paw instead out of spite, stupid demon.

"What?" Naruto said irritably as he threw open the door, then he blinked in surprise at the person standing there, looking quite uncertain and surprised at his exasperation.

"I can come back-" Aiko started.

"Er, no!" Naruto shook his head quickly, "Come in, Aiko-chan."

She entered cautiously, glancing around at the apartment. It looked the same as ever, relatively clean, with only a few scrolls tossed around and- she blinked, "Bunshin?"

The two clones sat at the table nearly finished with the books Naruto had set them up with. The third had already finished and was trying to balance a kunai on its nose.

"Hey cut that out." Naruto snapped at the clone, "Did you finish?"

The clone in question scowled, "Obviously, dumbass."

Naruto shoved out elemental chakra and flicked a couple of fingers at the clone, sending a small blade of wind supported chakra at it causing it to disappear with a cry of protest. Not bad… that was a little easier than before. The memories hit Naruto, and he immediately closed his eyes to help process the vast volume of information that was _Intermediate Chakra Theory_. It had taken awhile to get used to his clones' memories at the beginning, but now it only took a couple of seconds to sort the knowledge and store it for future use.

"Uh… Naruto?"

Aiko's voice caused him to open his eyes, he gave her a smile, "Sorry, I got up on the wrong side of the bed today, I guess. Training, right?"

"Yeah." Aiko agreed, before quickly adding, "If you don't want to, its okay-"

The blond cut her off assuredly, "I do want to, really. Just let me change…" He glanced down at his clothes, he was still fully dressed from the day before, "Oh… uh, never mind."

"You sure are weird today, Naruto." Aiko commented with a giggle, "Let's go, huh?"

"Alright." Naruto nodded, "Do you mind if we train somewhere other than area 7?"

"Sure, I guess." Aiko shrugged as the two left the apartment, Naruto locked up behind them, "Where?"

"Just a place I know." Naruto replied vaguely. They took to the roofs, and Aiko followed her distracted teammate to 'just a place he knew.'

Naruto was reviewing the fight with Jiraiya, like the other times he had used Kyuubi, it had been hard to hold control of himself and his actions. But it _had_ been possible… and accessing the chakra… his heart pounded at the idea of using _that_ chakra so easily. He had so desperately wanted to beat Jiraiya's face in, to win for once, to stop the pain. He had given into his anger and reached out to Kyuubi, stole its chakra, and used it as his own.

It was disturbing how simple it had been, and how easily he had made the decision to just do it. There was no hesitation, Jiraiya was too strong, Jiraiya was hurting him… Jiraiya had to be stopped at any cost. It had been like the invasion, logic seemed to dictate his actions all of a sudden, there had been no indecision, no moment where he wasn't sure that his actions weren't completely correct, or justified.

"Naruto?" Aiko asked in concern, her teammate had a glazed look on his face, he looked like he could run into a wall and not even notice.

"Hmm?" Naruto responded, glancing at her, "What's up?"

"Uh…" Aiko tried to think, before remembering something that had annoyed her yesterday, "Why did your clone dispel itself yesterday?"

Naruto blinked, searching for the memories of the clone that he had left to spend time with Aiko in his stead; he found them after a few seconds of concentration. The clone _had _dispelled itself when it felt Kyuubi's chakra beginning to flood its system, with only a very quick goodbye to Aiko before it punched itself.

"And what was that red chakra?"

Naruto froze as he looked at Aiko's very curious face, "It's… nothing. Don't worry about silly stuff like that, Aiko-chan."

Naruto was avoiding looking at her. Aiko didn't say anything, but she knew it was _not _nothing, and it definitely wasn't silly. Since they had been placed on the same team, Naruto had been a conundrum. He had constantly been on her mind, and really still was… she had fallen for him, his smile, his laugh, his determination…

But… Naruto didn't seem to feel the same. Slowly, she had given up. It didn't really comfort her that Naruto didn't seem to feel that way about _anyone_, after Ino at least. Aiko didn't know why the two broke up, and Ino wasn't talking. Naruto didn't seem to want to talk about it either, and she left him alone.

It was getting harder to remain silent about this other secret though. Red chakra… Naruto's unwillingness to even touch the subject, it meant something, Aiko just had no idea _what_.

"The waterfall?" Aiko questioned as Naruto stopped at the waterfall where Jiraiya had introduced them to meditation, "Why here?"

"Training." Naruto explained, forming the half seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Six clones formed, glanced at the pair of ninja, then turned without a word to step out onto the water and dash towards the waterfall, beginning to climb it as if it were a tree.

"Let me guess, waterfall climbing?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded cheerfully, "I need to be here in case they pop on accident. But other than that, we can train on our own." He clapped his hands eagerly, "Let's get started!"

Aiko activated her Sharingan, feeling the rush that came when everything suddenly came into perfect clarity, she felt like she could do any-

"Hey." Naruto scolded her like she was a child, "Turn that off."

"W-What?" Aiko replied, scandalized, "I need to develop my eyes, Naruto! I can't do that if I don't use them!"

"You will." Naruto promised, "_After_ we finish the important stuff. The stronger you get without those eyes, the stronger you'll be when you use them."

"How do you know?" Aiko retorted. Naruto wasn't an Uchiha, he couldn't possibly understand how amazing these eyes were, how they made her feel like she could fight the world and win…

"Sasuke, obviously." Naruto countered, "Now turn them off, you're just wasting chakra."

She did so, but reluctantly. Satisfied that her eyes were once again deep black, Naruto nodded cheerfully, "Let's see what you can do, Aiko-chan."

A month in bed was never a good thing for a ninja, but Naruto had actually just discovered something that had been in the back of his mind from _Intermediate Chakra Theory_, a ninja's muscles didn't deteriorate from disuse as fast as a civilian's muscles. The reason was developed chakra reserves, the larger the reserves, the less deterioration over time the muscles suffered. Muscles were just protein, after all. The body doesn't know that it's not supposed to use an obvious store of energy, so if a normal human didn't keep in shape, they would lose their muscle mass very quick. The reason ninja didn't suffer the same problem (at least not to the same degree) was chakra's buffering abilities. Chakra spent a great deal of time in the muscles, enhancing them, and muscles that had been touched by chakra basically got labeled as 'not food' to bodily digestive processes, chakra also had the affect of reducing wear and tear, so muscles didn't break down as quick naturally from age.

All interesting stuff, it was the biggest reason that Aiko wasn't on the ground panting and out of breath after five minutes, it was also probably the reason someone like Jiraiya could remain a Kage level ninja for years with minimal training. As it was, Aiko had definitely lost a few steps being in bed for a month, but she would catch up quickly to where she once was.

Naruto ran through his own workout alongside her, but she definitely had no chance of keeping up with his usual routine, or even her old routine. Still she made the effort, and tried her best not to slow him down, something that Naruto appreciated a great deal. After an hour of straight conditioning however, Aiko couldn't help but collapse to the ground, weary and out of breath.

"You alright?" Naruto asked with genuine concern, but inside he was a bit disappointed, they had barely started.

"F-Fine…"

The blond suppressed a sigh, "Well, we can stop if you want."

Aiko squeezed her eyes shut, trying to regain control of her ragged breaths, she was so weak, why couldn't she keep going? Like her brother, or Naruto, or even Sakura… everyone was getting stronger and she was always standing still. Itachi flashed in her mind again, sword reaching to stab through her once more-

She let out a choked sob, trying to shake away the damned memory.

"Hey…" Naruto's gentle hands pulled her to her feet, "Are you okay, Aiko-chan?"

Great, now Naruto was going to see her crying, it was such a perfect day. The Uchiha girl rubbed the tears away from her eyes, "I'm… I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Naruto observed quietly, "What's wrong?"

"…I'm weak." She whispered.

His first instinct was to reply 'No you're not.' But Naruto held his tongue; Aiko didn't need halfhearted reassurances right now. For a moment he wanted to just hold her, promise to always protect her, and make sure she was always safe. But she didn't need that either, she needed to get stronger. Because he wouldn't always be there, even if he wanted to… Naruto couldn't be everywhere at once, despite Kage Bunshin. As a ninja he would go on missions without Aiko, and Sasuke couldn't be there all the time either. Aiko needed to learn how to protect herself; Naruto could be there for that.

So he said, "Yes… you are."

Her tearful eyes shot up to meet his own, and her shoulders started shaking harder, but Naruto held them firmly, "Do you want to change that, Aiko-chan?"

"Of course!"

Naruto smiled, "Then you can't give up… ever. You have to push yourself as hard as possible all the time, you can't stop."

"Alright…"

"No," Naruto shook his head, "You have to promise, and you can't break that promise, Aiko-chan! You can never break it… can you do that?"

"Yes…" Aiko whispered, "I promise, I swear. I won't let you down, Naruto. I promise I'll get stronger, so I can protect you instead of you having to protect me."

Naruto chuckled, "I hope it never comes to that, but if it does, there's no one else I would rather have watching my back."

"Y-You mean that?" Aiko asked with wide eyes.

The blond tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well maybe Sasuke…" She punched him in the shoulder, "O-Ow! Just kidding Aiko-chan! Jeez, see you still got some strength left, that hurt!"

"You bet I do." Aiko retorted, but she was smiling fiercely, something was burning inside of her that hadn't in a very long time… "Let's do this."

"Okay." Naruto agreed, and the training resumed in earnest.

101010

Much later, Naruto quietly hefted the unconscious girl in his arms, it had been a very long day for her, and even he was tired from the training they had gone through. Naruto had felt what it was like to be completely normal once, it hurt, and it haunted his mind, taunting him with images of what he could never truly be. Aiko was human, but she pushed herself today farther than even Naruto thought she could. Hell, he didn't think that _he _could push himself that hard without Kyuubi.

But she had… and Naruto just hoped it hadn't been too much.

The blond awkwardly fiddled with the door to the Uchiha apartment, it was difficult with Aiko in his arms, but with a few taps and jiggles, he heard a click and smiled, "I still got it…" Opening the door to the homestead, he shuffled inside.

Naruto winced, Aiko drooled…

Quickly and gently as possible, he deposited the Uchiha girl onto the couch; it was still late afternoon, too early for bed really. Naruto grabbed a napkin from the kitchen and made a face as he wiped Aiko-drool from the side of his chest, where she had rested her head, Aiko really had to take care of that drooling problem one of these days…

Tiredly, he sat on a nearby armchair and watched as his teammate snoozed. His clones were still at the waterfall, steadily draining his chakra reserves. Eventually they would all pop, falling off a waterfall wasn't something clones could survive for long. He had had to replace all of them at least twice during his training session with Aiko. Still, he couldn't deny that they were definitely making progress; all were past halfway up the waterfall.

Naruto sighed suddenly, "Don't you have better things to do than break into people's houses?"

"It's an apartment." Jiraiya corrected absentmindedly from his position behind the chair, he glanced at Aiko, "Tough girl. I was watching your training."

"She is, isn't she?" Naruto agreed, "Look, I really don't feel like anymore training today… how about a day off?"

"I don't think so." Jiraiya shook his head, "You didn't report in today for a mission. Tsunade isn't happy with you."

Naruto scowled, "Tell baachan that I'll take a mission when she gives me a real one."

"Oh grow up." Jiraiya snorted, "We all have to deal with missions we don't want to do. You should be happy, the more missions Tsunade puts you on, the faster Konoha is rebuilt."

"What am I, cheap labor?" Naruto complained.

"Yes." Jiraiya replied simply, "Now get up Naruto. It's time for training."

Reluctantly Naruto followed his teacher, only stopping to glance affectionately one last time at his sleeping teammate. She had trained her heart out today, harder than Naruto ever speculated that she could. When they had first been placed on a team together, he had sworn he would become strong enough to watch her back, to protect her. To help Aiko get stronger now, months later, to help her learn to protect herself… Naruto felt proud, of himself and of her.

'_Rest, Aiko-chan. When you wake up, I'll be there to help you help yourself. Always.'_

101010

"Had enough, Kiba?" Naruto chuckled at his weary friend early the next day. Kiba had admittedly improved, but he simply wasn't fast or strong enough to challenge Naruto, even with Akamaru's help.

"Tsuuga!" Kiba gritted his teeth and launched himself in a whirling tornado of power. Naruto shrugged and leapt out of the way again, and Kiba plowed through several trees before falling to the ground again, most of his chakra was gone.

"Stand still!" Kiba demanded.

Naruto laughed, "So much power, but you don't know how to use it at all. That's why Aiko-chan beat you in the Chuunin exams. You have no strategy."

"My strategy is to kick your ass!" Kiba yelled, "Get him Akamaru, Gatsuuga!"

Akamaru flew at him from behind and Kiba attacked him from the front, Naruto waited until the last second, then leapt out of the way. The partners yelped in surprised when they collided in midair with each other instead of their opponent. Momentum gone, both dog and master collapsed in a crumpled heap on the ground, panting heavily. With a poof, one of the Kibas transformed back into a very tired and worn Akamaru.

Naruto walked over to them and crouched next to Kiba, "Hey buddy, I have training to do with Aiko-chan, are we done now?"

Kiba scowled at him, pushing his worn body to rise, "I can… still fight."

"Doesn't look like it to me." Naruto replied pointedly, "Look, just think about what you're doing before you just attack. It's not that hard."

"I would, but you piss me off!" Kiba shouted back, "Why the hell are you so much stronger than me? What makes you special, Naruto?"

Under Kiba's glare, Naruto stiffened but held his voice steady, "…Nothing. I just train harder than you."

Kiba's glare didn't lessen, "Look, you may think I'm an idiot, but I can tell when someone is lying to me! What was up with that red chakra you used to beat Gaara? It looked sort of like an Inuzuka technique… and don't lie to me!"

Naruto was silent for a few moments, before deciding, "Alright, you want the truth?" The blond's voice became serious, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"…Alright." Kiba nodded cautiously, a bit disturbed by Naruto's shift in personality; it wasn't something the blond did much.

"You know about…" Naruto paused, still reluctant to actually part with his most hated secret, "You know about the Kyuubi, right?"

101010

**Kiba practically demands it, but he technically is the first person that Naruto tells straight out about his lil fox friend. Naruto's wariness about Kyuubi is fading as he can finally begin to separate himself from the fox, and is finding out that he can control it and its power.**

**Short chapter, I know. The next one won't take as long to get out and will be longer… I promise. I think this chapter lacked depth, just too much talking and not enough… other stuff, I guess.**

**Fuck it.**

**Again, Merry Christmas, and now that you have read the chapter, seriously… go get wasted. That's what the holidays are for… well at least in my opinion.**


	39. Leveling Up is Hard Work

**Disclaimer: Naruto, I do not own. Owned by Kishimoto, he is. Own him in the future, I shall probably not.**

**Sigh, took awhile to finish this… not really writers block, I guess without a schedule I'm basically free to do whatever I want… it's a very liberating feeling and in an attempt to ensure that I'm not wasting my vacation I've spent as little time in the house as possible. When I am at home I'm usually watching How I Met Your Mother on my laptop, because its HILARIOUS and I promised a friend that I would watch it during break. It didn't help that the last few days I was determined to finish my new AMV.**

**It left very little time for writing, about half of this chapter was written about five days ago, and the rest of it was finished up today. Probably wouldn't have gotten done today but I've run my friends into the ground and their spending time with their families instead, we'll do something for New Years tomorrow… I mean come on, its **_**New Years. **_** If there is any excuse to go wild, it's the fact that it is no longer 2010.**

**Ahem. Yes well, anyways… saw the Tourist yesterday, wasn't great but not bad either. What really annoyed me was the asshole that literally laughed uproariously at anything mildly funny that went on in the movie. Something makes me smile, this guy busts a nut, and I glanced at everyone mouthing 'Is this guy serious wtf?'**

**Also apparently movies are 10 dollars for the **_**holidays**_**. Dammit that really annoyed me, its not Christmas anymore and its not New Years yet, its not the holidays! FUCK THAT!**

**Er… I think I'm done, next chapter kthx…**

101010

_Do you know about her strength in convictions,__  
__Or how she puts all her faith in religion?__  
__Did ya take the time to really discover,__  
__How little we know about each other._

All My Best Friends Are Metalheads – Less Than Jake **(Well only one my friends… but we like him even if he refuses to like another genre.)**

101010

"That was a great training session, Naruto!" Lee shouted, waving as Aiko and Naruto left their exuberant friend behind, "I hope we shall be able to spar again!"

Naruto winced while waving back, the hit that Lee had landed there was _definitely _going to bruise for the next hour. Aiko wasn't in much better shape, her sparring with the two had been much shorter, but both he and Lee had thrashed her pretty well, just in shorter periods of time.

'_It's my own fault,' _Aiko thought miserably, _'That's what I get for telling them not to take it easy on me… well, good training I guess.'_ That had become her mantra, everything that she and Naruto did was good training. That was why she was doing this, for training, so… Itachi could never hurt her again.

Aiko shivered, the nightmares were slowly lessening, she didn't even have one the night before. But her conscious mind still strayed to her older brother and Tsukuyomi constantly. The only thing that really seemed to push those thoughts away was training. It left her too tired to think about anything else.

"We have a few hours before we have to get missions, how about we do some more training?" Naruto suggested, and Aiko nodded her assent, but wasn't entirely happy about it.

"We can't do anything too stressful before missions," Aiko reminded, "I don't have unlimited energy... especially when someone wakes me up at five in the morning to train with Lee." She shot her blond compatriot a mild look of accusation here.

Naruto was properly sheepish, "Heh, sorry, I forget sometimes." He really did, Aiko's work ethic seemed to even surpass his own sometimes, this last week had been nothing but constant training, resting, and missions. If he did anything physical that wasn't with Jiraiya, it was with Aiko. His bunshin were usually up and about doing other things, ranging from meditation to studying various things that peaked his interest from the library. Whatever he could get out of Jiraiya in the form of scrolls and books he passed to them as well, it made his life a lot easier.

"How about ninja tag?" Naruto asked, it was a favorite game of Kakashi, it was basically a game that combined hide and seek and tag. It was a bit childish in its concept, but it was a great stealth exercise, plus it didn't use too much chakra so neither of them would be tired before getting their missions for the day.

"Alright." Aiko agreed, "But no Kage Bunshin, it's impossible to hide from twenty of you."

"I'm not sure if that was a complement," Naruto laughed, "But I'll take it as one, Aiko-chan."

They had been training with Lee at his team's training area; it had only been the three of them, because apparently only Lee and Naruto were crazy enough to train at five in the morning when everyone with a brain was sleeping.

'_I don't get much sleep now anyways.'_ Aiko thought glumly, even without nightmares she spent much of the night tossing and turning in her bed, there was enough in real life to worry about without bad dreams. Sasuke for one, her brother seemed to live at the borders of Fire Country, and it perturbed her that he loved every second of it. He had come home twice in between traveling to the opposite sides of Fire Country. Missing-ninja, bandits, Sound ninja, were all things that one encountered and subsequently had to deal with on border patrol.

Aiko hadn't seen much of her sensei either. Kakashi was one of the village's top Jounin, like Gai, he was constantly sent out on mission after mission at Tsunade's request. The few times she had seen him, he seemed dead tired. The new Hokage was obviously running her sensei ragged.

Their other friends didn't get as dangerous missions like her brother or Kakashi, but they were definitely higher than genin of their experience level should be taking alone. If Kakashi was helping to stabilize Leaf outside Fire Country, and Sasuke was doing the same at the border, the rookie genin were constantly being sent out to stabilize the towns and villages within Fire Country.

Bandits were still a very real problem in many spots, and eager to exploit the Leaf's weakened state after the invasion, their presence had stepped up within the Fire Country's border. Rightly so, Chuunin were too valuable a commodity to send to fight common bandits, it was left to the genin of the village, usually without their teachers to assist. Team 8 had just been sent out, and Team 10 had just gotten back. It seemed only Team 7 broke that mold. Aiko hadn't been sent out at all, Sakura seemed to spend all of her time at the hospital or training with Shizune or Tsunade, Sasuke was at the border, and Naruto…

Well, it seemed Naruto had been given the task of stabilizing Konoha itself. Tsunade seemed to be milking the blond's Kage Bunshin ability for all it was worth, much to Aiko's amusement and his annoyance. Aiko was pretty sure in the week that Naruto had been a Chuunin; he had already rebuilt half of Konoha alone. At least some of the villagers finally seemed to have a grudging appreciation of his efforts. For whatever reason they despised Naruto for, Aiko could tell that many of them were coming around, but then again Naruto was basically everywhere and doing everything nowadays, she suspected it would be hard _not _to.

"You're it?" Naruto asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Okay." Aiko nodded. Being 'it' meant that Naruto would hide and she would have to find him. Not an easy task, for a guy who loved to wear orange, Naruto could really _hide_. If she couldn't catch him within ten minutes, he won the round, and their usual rules were best of three. When Kakashi had them play, it was usually all four of them against him whether he was it or not. Then again, Naruto could probably find him alone if he was allowed to use his clones.

_You can't use brute force for everything, Naruto. Many times a ninja has to be stealthy, one hundred loud blonds is not stealthy._

"Count?" Naruto suggested.

"Yes boss." Aiko responded playfully, before leaning against the tree to begin the count to ten, "One… two…"

Suppressing a snicker, Naruto disappeared into the brush, leaving Aiko alone to finish counting. The girl did so fairly quickly, "Ten." Aiko resisted the urge to call out, 'Ready or not here I come!'

Her eyes scanned for Naruto; unsurprisingly she saw and heard nothing of her boisterous teammate. Aiko gazed at the ground to study the slight indentations that Naruto's feet made, indicating his direction of travel. If the blond could use Kage Bunshin, then she wouldn't be able to trust those for a minute, but luckily that particular jutsu was off the menu today.

'_Took off on foot…' _Aiko followed the tracks into the brush, and saw where the tracks stopped suddenly, _'And into the trees.'_

That made tracking a bit harder, but this wasn't the first time Aiko had tracked Naruto. She leapt into the trees, looking for an approximate area that Naruto would have landed in. Searching around, she found that she had been two trees off in her direction. Naruto had landed a couple trees behind her own. It probably wouldn't have been so easy to find, but the Sharingan made it possible to see traces of chakra, especially if the source was powerful enough.

Naruto couldn't mask his chakra signature, not well enough to hide the traces of chakra that signified which tree he landed on or the direction he was heading. A Hyuuga would probably have an even easier time following the trail, it was probably the one downside of Naruto's huge reserves, but it was one she could easily exploit.

Sure enough she was able to follow the trail through the treetops, but lost it again when Naruto took to the forest floor. He didn't need chakra to move there, but it was easier to see his path on the ground level where everything left a much more visible mark when disturbed, the Sharingan didn't miss a thing. The trek was slower now as she made sure to check all the clues that were left, following them up and making sure that the broken branch or indented ground wasn't a simple trick.

Her temporary prey was limited to about a half mile radius; otherwise ten minutes wouldn't be enough to find him. Still, she was nearing the time limit when she finally heard the rustling ahead, too big to be an animal in this forest area of Konoha. Stealthily she took to the trees above and remaining as silent as she could, leapt from branch to branch to crouch above Naruto's current position.

The blond was peeking around the tree he was hiding behind, glancing to where she had been only a few moments ago, looking confused. Aiko quickly sailed down, intending to tag him before he could finish putting the pieces together of where she had to be.

As she expected, Naruto reasoned it out fairly quickly, his surprised gaze meeting her own as he craned his neck to spot her descent. The blond yelped and tried to run away, but a very determined Aiko landed atop him, pinning him to the ground.

"Got you!" Aiko smiled triumphantly, struggling to keep him pinned underneath her. It was pretty much over, she had this round, but Naruto thrashed back playfully.

"Nope!" Naruto replied with a laugh, "I got you!"

Aiko made a noise of indignant surprise as Naruto pulled her off of him and to the ground, reversing the pin, so he was on top, laughing as she tried to struggle away now. Her efforts nailed a very surprised Naruto in the stomach with a well placed punch, causing the blond to collapse on top of her, wheezing heavily as he tried to ignore the pain of the surprising hit.

For a few awkward moments he lay on top of her, trying to catch his breath. Hazily, Naruto realized the current position he was in was _very _comfortable.

"…Naruto?" Aiko tentatively whispered into his ear, "You can get off of me now."

Despite being so close, the words took a few seconds to reach his brain. "R-Right!" Naruto stammered, cheeks tinged red as he rolled off Aiko and lay next to her instead.

'_What the hell was that?' _Naruto thought fervently, _'I… enjoyed that.' _ Naruto knew when he was thinking about someone on a friendly level, and when he wasn't. Those weren't friendly thoughts he had been having at that moment.

"Um…" Aiko broke the awkward silence, cheeks faintly red, "You're it?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto agreed. His hand was still lightly touching her arm, and he slowly moved it away, pulling himself off the ground. Aiko got up as well and brushed herself off as Naruto avoided looking at her. The blond moved to press his head against a tree and closed his eyes.

"One… two…"

Aiko stared at the back of his head for a moment, opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it with a grimace, _'It was nothing, baka. Go hide.' _With that, Aiko leapt into the trees to begin the game anew.

101010

Aiko hurt… everywhere.

There was really no other way to describe the aching soreness that she felt everywhere, it felt like anytime she moved any part of her body, a jolt of pain ran through her.

"Ow…"

Currently Aiko was lying down on the couch after a very tiring morning and afternoon, she had pushed through her short mission and some light sparring that Naruto insisted on having, but even that small amount of effort had wasted all the reserves that she had used to get through the day. Training the day before had been brutal, and she was really feeling it now.

It had been a little over a week and a half since she had promised Naruto that she would train harder and she was determined to see that through. Luckily Naruto was around to help and motivate herself to do just that.

"I made soup!" The blond's chipper voice called from the kitchen, and he exited with a couple bowls that smelled excellent to the Uchiha girl.

"I'm starved…" Aiko moaned, wincing in pain as she struggled to sit up on the couch, managing it after a few slow seconds.

Naruto grinned, "Good, I made a lot." He handed her a bowl and plopped down on the couch next to her, eagerly slurping up the soup with a spoon.

She tentatively took a spoonful for herself, and found it to be good, warm and slightly spicy, and the meaty chunks in it were tasty too.

"Its good." Aiko said with a smile, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I used to eat this kind of soup all the time! I can still make it really well."

Aiko stirred hers a bit quizzically, "Um… Naruto? What kind of meat is this? I thought we only had fish in the fridge."

"You did." Naruto replied with a nod, "But I had a bunshin run back to my house and get some of the rabbit I still had left in the fridge from a few days ago."

She stopped stirring, and slowly looked up at him, "…rabbit?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "Rabbit soup! Isn't it good?"

"Naruto!" Aiko shook her head furiously, "Why are we eating a poor little bunny? We have food!"

His face fell, "But I wanted to make rabbit soup! And that rabbit was gonna go bad in a few days, Aiko-chan! We had to eat it!"

"Why did you catch it in the first place?" Aiko shot back, "You have plenty of other food in your fridge!"

Naruto scowled, "My bunshin caught it and killed it for target practice and he didn't want it to go to waste…"

Aiko stared at him in shock, "Your bunshin kill bunnies for target practice?"

"Just one time!" Naruto protested, "I told them not to do it anymore, really!"

"They better not." Aiko warned, shaking her head, "I swear, Naruto…"

"What?"

The Uchiha girl sighed in frustration, "I don't know, sometimes you just do things… I mean, they don't even make sense."

"It makes sense," Naruto replied quickly, "I used to eat rabbit a lot, but now I don't because… well, I make more money now."

"More money?" Aiko repeated slowly, "Wait, Naruto you weren't making enough money for food before?"

"Not when I had to pay rent." Naruto replied with a wince, "But its all okay now, I get a lot more for being a Chuunin."

The black haired girl furrowed her brow, "But the Orphan's Fund…"

"That stopped after I became a genin." Naruto said, "So I was a little short on cash, heh… feels weird to have some money now, actually."

"You could have-" Aiko began, pausing for a moment, "You could have asked me or Sasuke for money." She finished quietly.

"I was fine though." Naruto protested, "Besides, I don't need help, Aiko-chan. I can do stuff by myself."

Aiko grimaced, "Naruto, if I knew that you had a problem like that… I mean, you could have just given up your apartment and stayed with us in the guest room at least. You shouldn't have to hunt for your own food…"

The blond shrugged, "Its really not that big of a deal…" Then he admitted, "It's nice that you would let me stay with you guys, though… that could have been fun."

Aiko smiled, "It would be fun… but then again, you and Sasuke would probably kill each other after two days of living together."

"We're not that bad." Naruto protested, but he was still smiling at her.

"What?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing, eat your soup before it gets cold."

She made a face at him before picked up her bowl again and beginning to eat once more. Naruto returned to his own bowl, but glanced at Aiko several times when she wasn't looking.

Naruto had lived in his apartment for years, ever since he had been kicked out of the orphanage at six for reasons he now understood. It wasn't the most amazing apartment, and he had been patching it up for more years than he could count, but it was his apartment… leaving it had never even crossed his mind, he was even reluctant to repair all of the little quirks it had now that he had the money to do so. Squeaky door, creaking and loose floorboards, chipped walls…

It was home, it was constant, and it was his. How could he ever change that? It didn't seem possible, but living with his teammates…

That sounded even better. He would never have to spend nights alone again, living with his friends would be endless fun… the good times would truly never stop.

For a moment he opened his mouth to ask Aiko if the offer was still open, even if he could afford to stay in his apartment easily now. Naruto stopped himself at the last second, as he went over the words in his head, he inward cringed at how… needy, it sounded. Living with his friends would be one thing if he absolutely had no choice but… asking them to tolerate him just because he didn't want to be alone for a single second?

'_I'd sound really clingy.' _Naruto thought with a grimace.

"You okay, Naruto?"

Aiko was looking at him curiously, and he gave her a reassuring smile, "Of course, Aiko-chan. I'm always alright."

She stared at him for a second more before nodding and grabbing his empty bowl and stacking it on her own, "Okay, I'll wash."

"You should rest!" Naruto protested, "A clone can do that."

The girl stopped to consider it for a moment, before giggling, "Yeah… you're right I guess. Wow, you never have to do anything yourself, do you Naruto?"

"Not if I don't have to." Naruto agreed, summoning a clone and beginning to give it directions.

Aiko's slight frown returned as she studied her friend, _'I wish you would just tell me things instead of bottling it up, Naruto… I care about how you feel.'_

He of course, didn't reply to her mental plea. Naruto turned back to her with a smile as the clone left to the kitchen with the bowls, only stopping to stick its tongue out at its creator's turned back.

She badly repressed a giggle, and Naruto frowned, "What's so funny?"

Aiko couldn't hold back a laugh now.

101010

Haruno Sakura was currently involved in a battle of epic proportions.

It was hard to believe that less than a year ago they were fresh genin straight out of the academy. Well… hard to believe that Naruto and Sasuke were, at least.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A huge fireball was released from the midair Uchiha boy as he descended upon his blond teammate turned temporary enemy.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto replied loudly, and a wall of clones suddenly appeared around him and rushed to meet the attack, blocking it with their quickly disappearing bodies. It wasn't enough to completely retard the attack, but it was enough that a speedy blond was able to burst through the remaining tendrils of fire seconds later, sped by his wind element to collide with the other Chuunin in midair.

Sakura wasn't able to see what happened next as she was forced to retreat behind a nearby tree to avoid Aiko's own fire jutsu.

"Nice genjutsu." Aiko commented idly, Sharingan eyes swirling, "It had me for about two seconds."

The Haruno girl laughed while forming seals hidden temporarily behind the tree, "Thanks, Aiko. I'll take that as high praise from an Uchiha."

Three Sakuras dashed out from their hiding place behind the tree, rushing Aiko from three different directions, attempting to catch the other girl off guard.

The two that approached from the front were quickly dispersed as bunshin by Aiko who easily moved around their false attacks to take them out. Whirling her gaze to the real Sakura, she was able to stop the chakra enhanced punch, and she still winced from the hasty block.

"Ow," Aiko jumped away to rub her sore forearm, "I guess Tsunade-sama's been teaching you her super strength stuff."

Sakura smiled devilishly, "Yes, she has. You should see what I can do if I can really concentrate."

"I don't think I want to know." Aiko replied jokingly.

Before they could reengage, a swarm of Kage Bunshin and one Uchiha Sasuke suddenly plowed between them, Sasuke driving away the clones in a well practiced intricate dance gained from experience and speed.

Sakura and Aiko could only gape as the horde of clones and Sasuke were blown away suddenly by a squad of bunshin launching concentrated bursts of wind, directed by the real Naruto, wherever he was.

"Sakura!" Sasuke snapped, "Help me, dammit!"

Breaking out of her daze, Sakura moved to engage the clones that were spamming Kaze Gyorai, ducking and weaving through the pressurized bullets of air quickly, but not quickly enough. Grimacing she was nearly blown off of her feet as a shot hit her heavily in the leg and she was sent stumbling. Only a quick recovery allowed her to be spared from complete defeat, and she managed to flip into the attacking horde and begin her own onslaught.

Sakura still had few jutsu of her own that were useful in battle situations. Not to mention the fact that her reserves were still small, sustained powerful jutsu assaults were just not in her repertoire, and probably never would be.

The pink haired girl instead tugged a few kunai from her pouch and dug into the cloned blonds, providing Sasuke with the time he needed to deal with his own bunshin problem unhindered.

Just as she was finishing the last clone, the world seemed to swirl out of focus, long enough for the clone to stumble out of the way of her botched attack and attack with a flurry of punches and kicks that sent her colliding painfully with the dirt.

'_Genjutsu…' _Sakura blearily realized from her spot on the ground and moved to form the release seal as a blurry mass of yellow, green, and black descended upon her. Kicking desperately, she attempted to fend off the clone and dismiss the genjutsu at the same time. It was an awkward effort, but it proved fruitful in the end as slowly her weak releasing technique pulled the world back into focus enough for her to land a solid kick on the clone, which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura pulled herself to her feet again, dizzily looking around the training field to regain a sense of her surroundings. Sasuke was fighting off his sister, who was most likely the caster of the genjutsu that had been placed on her, while Naruto was nowhere in sight.

Well, that couldn't be good.

A whisper of sound from above clued her in first as she strained her neck to squint dismally at the falling blond, who seemed to be descending as if he was being slowed by a parachute. Still he was coming in fast, and Sakura grit her teeth and jumped up to meet him in midair.

Giggling like a child, Naruto moved himself out of harms way with a gust of air and landed on the ground below. Sakura inwardly cursed at the mistake of challenging the blond in the air as he suddenly leapt back off the ground to attack her, tables turned.

Sakura knew she had increased her speed, especially in the past month of Tsunade and Shizune running her into the ground, but in midair she felt extremely awkward, and Naruto exploited that without hesitation. He easily pushed away her windmilled punch, shoving her off balance at the same time and driving a resounding punch of his own straight past her weak one armed guard.

Not stopping there, he delivered a powerful spinning kick into her shoulder and sent her toppling back to the earth below. Unceremoniously, Sakura was reintroduced to the earth mouth first, and as Naruto landed she spat and coughed heavily to purge her mouth of the foul tasting combination of dirt and grass.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto laughed, "Still keeping up on that all vegetable diet I see, but I don't think you're supposed to eat the fertilizer too!"

"Shut your face…" Sakura muttered, climbing back to her feet and glaring at Naruto, "Before I shut it for you!"

"Before _we _shut it." Sasuke landed by his female teammate, his sister tossed over his shoulder.

Naruto scowled, "Jeez, what did you do to her? No temple shots!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to scowl, "Relax idiot, I would never do something like that. It's just enhanced Dageki no Jutsu, she'll be out of it for awhile. Either way," He laid the unmoving Aiko on the ground before turning back to face Naruto, "We win."

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto said with a grin, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty clones charged the two en masse and piled atop of them in a flurry of kicks and punches. Amongst it all, Sasuke shouted to Sakura, "Don't let him get Aiko! We can't let them regroup!"

Sakura flipped away from a clone and nodded, "Right!" Then glanced to where Aiko was… not.

"You'll never take us alive, believe it!" Naruto shouted gleefully as he ran off, fighting for fun was so much… fun, he couldn't help himself.

Throwing off another clone, she looked around with exasperated alarm in time to see a cackling Naruto running off into the woody area of the training grounds, Aiko in his grasp, arms dangling listlessly as her teammate for the spar carried her off to relative safety.

"Dammit!" Sasuke shouted as he watched them go, "Get them, Sakura! I'll catch up!"

"Right!" Sakura dashed away, a few clones attempting to give chase were diverted by Sasuke who smirked nastily at them.

"No one in the way now, you damn bastards." Sasuke told them, hands flashing through quick seals, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Naruto winced as he felt the majority of his clones get incinerated, but didn't stop moving deeper into the forest, "Aiko-chan," He whispered urgently to the numbed girl, "Can you move yet?"

A muffled groan.

"Okay…" Naruto muttered, squinting around for a place to hide, "I think that was a no." Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't be too far behind now, but as long as neither he nor Aiko were incapacitated at the same time, they couldn't lose the spar.

The shuffling footsteps signified that someone was coming; Naruto did the only thing he could at the moment, leaping into the branches of a large oak tree and hiding behind it while holding Aiko against him so they weren't visible. If it was Sasuke he had to be ready to run again, the boy's Sharingan would be able to track his chakra trail up here…

It was Sakura; the pink haired girl was limping and favoring a leg, most likely a result of his wind attack hitting. Naruto smiled, at least that was one advantage they had.

Or not. Seeing no one, Sakura gently lowered a hand to her injured leg and steadily healed the small cuts and bruises that were left by Naruto's attack until they weren't there anymore. Smiling triumphantly as they disappeared, Sakura eagerly tested out her healed leg, she had returned almost full use of it. Satisfied, she jumped off to continue her search.

Naruto scowled as he watched her go, _'Damn, if she can heal anything minor I send at her, it makes her that much harder to take down.'_

The blond glanced down, Aiko was still pressed up against him and her head was currently resting on his shoulder as he held her in a way that they couldn't be seen from the other side of the trees.

'_She smells nice.' _Came the unbidden thought, _'Shit! What the hell am I thinking?'_

"Aiko-chan," Naruto whispered, loosening his hold on her, "How are you?"

"I… hate… Sasuke…"

Her teammate smiled, "Who doesn't? Let's find a place that you can relax at… but first, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Several clones appeared on the same branch, and Naruto nodded to them, "Spread out and confuse our location, report when you see either Sasuke or Sakura-chan."

"Boss."

He watched in satisfaction as they left, that would confuse Sasuke's Sharingan a bit.

Now with ample time and Aiko still in his arms, who was twitching in an attempt to move her own arms and legs, he made to reach a place that they could hide. Luckily he was more familiar with the woods than Sakura and Sasuke, and he was pretty sure he knew a place that they didn't.

At the edges of the training area, very close to the outer walls of Konoha, Naruto reached the hiding spot. It was little more than a heavy depression in the ground, hidden by the bushes on one side and the walls of Konoha on the other. Naruto shuffled carefully through the brambles and down into the darkened trench.

He laid Aiko gently to the cool earth, and she asked, "Where are… we?"

"Hiding." He replied vaguely as he sensed one of his clones was ruptured by Sasuke about a mile off from their current location.

"O-Oh…"

Naruto turned back to look down at her, "Are you okay?" A gentle hand moved to touch her shoulder. She twitched and he pulled away quickly.

"F-Fine… just need… time." Aiko winced, trying to regain control of her body after the shock that Sasuke had sent through it in a successful attempt to incapacitate her.

"Well, we can't get moving until you're better," Naruto sighed and lay down on the ground next to her to get out of sight, "Its alright, they won't find us here."

Aiko slowly managed to turn her head to look at him, and Naruto realized how close they were to each other. Her hand twitched and brushed against his own. Naruto felt his heart leap in his chest for a moment when he felt it, cheeks tinged as he looked away from the Uchiha girl in embarrassment.

'_Control yourself, idiot! This is Aiko. You know, your friend?'_

"Sorry…" Aiko managed to say, trying to sit up and failing miserable.

"Its… fine." Naruto replied, _'It's not your fault I'm a moron, Aiko-chan.'_

For the next few minutes Naruto distracted himself by following what his bunshin were seeing. It was good practice and it allowed him to check to make sure that Sasuke or Sakura weren't close to stumbling upon their hiding place. If the Sharingan had the ability to see through objects like the Byakugan, they probably would have already been found, but luckily it didn't.

Aiko was slowly getting better; Naruto helped her up into a sitting position, "S-Shouldn't have gotten me…" She muttered, "Faster than I t-thought…"

"It's alright." Naruto chuckled, "Fighting a Sharingan isn't fun, huh?"

The Uchiha girl smiled weakly, testing her ability to move, but she found that she still twitched occasionally. "Its n-"

She was cut off as Naruto covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her closer to ensure that they were both hidden behind the thickest bush and not visible. He raising a finger to his lips, the bunshin he had outside watching the hideout had seen Sakura nearby.

Naruto gestured to outside to his teammate, who nodded weakly, fighting the blush that was rising to her cheeks, _'He'sholdingmehe'sholdingmehe'sholdingme-' _

Unlike the other times Naruto had been this close to her, she wasn't unconscious this time, or thrown over his shoulder… this was… intimate. Aiko let out a little sigh, this was… perfect.

"Aiko-chan?" Naruto asked quizzically, distracted for a moment, "You're feeling a little hot, are you okay?" Maybe Sasuke's lightning based attack screwed with her system in other ways? He released her to take a better look for a moment… she seemed okay.

"Fine." Aiko squeaked. It was true, even her twitching was subsiding and she could feel her arms and legs again… she was almost back to normal.

"Good." Naruto ignored the awkward moment and smiled devilishly at her, "Let's go take down a pink haired banshee."

Recovering momentarily, Aiko narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh… I'm so going to tell Sakura you said that."

Stricken, Naruto vigorously shook his head, "Don't tell her… please?" The blond glanced out again without waiting for a reply, and he saw Sakura was very close, "Go now!"

Like clockwork the two smoothly leapt from their hiding place as Sakura drew close, too close to stop them as they took her down, Naruto automatically going high and Aiko going low. Before Sakura could blink she had been pinned, tied in ninja wire, and Naruto held his hand over her mouth to prevent her from shouting.

She bit down on a particularly accessible finger.

The blond hissed painfully and pulled his hand away, Sakura immediately tried to shout, "SAS-!" But was stopped by Aiko using her own headband as a makeshift gag.

'_I'm so going to get you, Aiko.'_ Sakura said, her murderous stare focused on the Uchiha girl, who giggled and winked.

"Don't get mad at me, Sakura. Naruto's the one who called you a pink haired banshee."

Naruto shot Aiko a despairing look, "Why would you tell her that? She's going to kill me now!"

Aiko snickered, "If she does, I'll sell tickets… now let's get my brother."

Naruto sighed mournfully, glancing again at Sakura, whose eyes promised nothing but pain and death, but agreed, "Alright."

"One last thing." Aiko tilted Sakura's chin up, and before she could close her eyes, the girl caught her friend in the Sharingan's hypnotic effect. A few moments later, Sakura was unconscious.

"You're never going to do that to me, right?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I've thought about it." Aiko replied mildly, as they propped their unconscious teammate up against a tree.

They found Sasuke playing chicken with a few clones who were giggling as they dashed around him hiding in the bushes and trees. Naruto and Aiko stayed hidden and watched from their own piece of foliage as Sasuke systematically destroyed his blond opponents.

"Stay still dammit!"

A rush of flame caught one of the clones as it tried to leap behind a large oak, causing it to disappear in a poof of smoke. Sasuke didn't take time to celebrate, instead diving into a nearby bush to collide with another clone and proceeded to punch it in the face. The real Naruto winced at the memory as it hit him.

Aiko touched his arm, and Naruto's heart beat fast again as he glanced at her questioningly, she pointed to herself then tilted her head to her brother, making a few coded hand gestures. Naruto nodded in understanding, and the girl quietly moved to circle around Sasuke to get in position.

Sasuke was looking for one of the few remaining clones when suddenly the last two clones leapt out at once, along with the real Naruto, charging the black haired boy. Sasuke had an evil glint in his eye as he met their attacks readily, pounding the first clone out of existence before turning to face the next Naruto, the real one.

The Uchiha boy's kick was caught easily by the blond, who quickly used the leverage to pull Sasuke off his feet using the proffered leg and tossed him into a nearby tree, close to Aiko's new position.

Ninja wire flew out to wrap around Sasuke, but he had faced this trick before and flashed out a kunai before he was immobilized, cutting through the wires and leaping away from his sister's trap, heading at Naruto and forming seals.

"Katon: Hibashira no Jutsu!"

The pillar of flame slammed into a quickly summoned wall of wind, and gritting his teeth and frantically struggling, Naruto was able to redirect the attack right before it hit his hands. It still almost failed, as the flames were fanned and enhanced by his wind powered block, burning his hands at the same time from such close proximity.

"Should have just dodged, dobe!" Sasuke didn't give him time to rest, engaging Naruto close range, Sharingan eyes spinning and allowing him to block or evade Naruto's weak attempts to force him away.

His hands _hurt_. Maybe it had been a bad time to practice that particular block, but Naruto didn't have time to reflect on it as Sasuke relentlessly slammed a fist past his guard and into his gut.

Naruto grunted in pain and attempted to reply with his own punch, which was summarily blocked. Sasuke moved to pin him to the ground with a kunai to the neck to take him 'hostage,' when Aiko sailed in and collided with her brother and forced him away with her own very similar taijutsu attacks.

Sasuke had been waiting for her to appear and took the surprise attack in stride, still easily able to defend himself from his sister who still wasn't as fast as he was. Naruto shakily stood and willed his raw red and blackened hands to heal, and they did, slowly but surely.

Feeling a bit steadier now, Naruto leapt back into the fray, and alongside Aiko, they were able to force Sasuke back with ease, without allowing him room to escape.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The huge fireball that Sasuke sent at them suddenly was matched quickly by Aiko's own, which was only slightly smaller. Naruto moved around the attacks to hit Sasuke from the side, but his friend's red eyes followed him the whole way, and right before Naruto was going to attack, Sasuke attacked him.

Breaking away from his fireball assault, the Uchiha furiously slammed into his blond teammate in a show of quick punches and kicks, attempting to break through Naruto's guard once more. However now it wasn't so easily broken and Naruto was able to fend off the attacks easily enough, causing Sasuke to retreat away as Aiko joined in once more.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Eight clones joined them and jumped in as well, boxing in Sasuke, who was getting more agitated by the second, "Damn you two… where is Sakura?" He asked as he pulled out two kunai and began to slash through the clones, unwilling to waste more chakra on jutsu.

"We already took care of Sakura," Aiko replied, smiling sunnily, "Its just you, dear brother."

"Of course it is." Sasuke grunted as the real Naruto blocked his next kunai attack with a kunai of his own, matching the Uchiha in strength easily.

On a good day, Sasuke could beat Naruto if he was fast enough, but fighting both Naruto and his sister at the same time was far beyond him. It only took a few more exchanges before he attempted to escape, and Aiko caught him off guard with wires to pin him to a tree when he hadn't been looking.

Naruto and Aiko shared twin grins as they admired their work. Sasuke didn't share their enthusiasm, scowling in disgust at being caught.

"Say it." Naruto prodded his friend.

"…You win." Sasuke muttered.

Aiko's smile widened, "Don't sound so pissed, Sasuke. Was there really any doubt who would win?" The winning teammates shared another laugh at Sasuke's expense.

"Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked hopefully, and Aiko nodded after a moment.

"Let's go wake up Sakura." Aiko suggested, and the two walked off, leaving a now bewildered Sasuke still tied to the tree.

"Ha ha ha, very funny you two! Get back here and untie me! No seriously, come back!"

They came back… much later.

101010

**In case you don't remember, Dageki no Jutsu literally translates to Shock Technique, and its one of Sasuke's favorite lightning jutsu because its easy to use, and as you saw it can incapacitate an enemy without doing any major damage for a significant period of time. That being said, doing so takes more chakra and a larger level of control and concentration.**

**Naruto has a few 'whoa wtf am I thinking?' moments about Aiko this chapter, which I think is natural now he's spending more time alone with her, and the fact that yes, he is a quickly maturing boy and yes, she is a maturing girl.**

**What is love? I think its indefinable, in my opinion it's a culmination of feelings and stringed wonderful moments or memories that come together to make you realize that the person you're thinking about is perfect, at least for you. Having them feeling the same may not be as easy.**

**Uh… I think that's it. I've finished a new video and its 5cm/second again, and I think I've finally done the anime justice and can leave it well enough alone. I haven't actually posted it on Youtube yet, but when I do I'll let you guys know.**

**Happy New Years!**

**THIS JUST IN. I AM GOING TO GET SUSHI. THERE IS ALWAYS ROOM IN MY BELLY FOR SUSHI.**

**TO O SUSHI- Wait I'm not sure where we're going, maybe Kabuki must text and find out!**

**Bye bye. **


	40. Play Dating

**Disclaimer: 1 tr13d t0 us3 ch3at c0d3z but 1 c0uldn't g3t 0wng3 0f Narut0 at all… K1sh1m0t0 haz ant1-haxx0rz 0n!**

**Damn, this took awhile… woulda been out like three days ago but I wanted to add in a couple scenes that took an abysmal amount of time to write, sorry.**

**School starts on Monday, hooray… :/ I'm gonna miss break, it was fun… I need a few days of rest to recoop and reset my sleep clock, got to start going to bed early and not freaking 4 am in the morning and waking up at 10… its screwing with my head, I think.**

101010

_I'm going to pack my lunch in the morning,__  
__And go to work each day…__  
__And when the evening rolls around,__  
__I'll go on home and lay my body down.__  
__And when the morning light comes streaming in,__  
__I'll get up and do it again._

The Pretender – Jackson Browne

101010

Waves of blue chakra swirled around him in a calm storm of quiet power, always flowing, as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki found himself deeper within himself than he had ever thought possible. Past his bijou, past even his subconscious mind. After hours upon hours of constant meditation between he and his clones, he had achieved it, becoming one with his own chakra system, touching his chakra and it's pathways with his conscious mind… flowing with it, rather than trying to control or direct it. Now the next step was to-

"Naruto?"

The blond opened one eye and glanced at a curious looking Aiko, he pouted, "Aww, Aiko-chan! I was almost there!"

"Almost where?" Aiko frowned, "You and your clones have just been sitting there forever." Aiko had been training in the water rolling exercise while Naruto and about twenty clones simply sat in constant meditation, unmoving and unresponsive. Aiko even had to stifle a snicker when a bird took a perch on one of the blond heads for over twenty minutes.

"I was…" Naruto grimaced, it was tough to explain, "You're right, it was nothing." The Uzumaki boy dismissed his clones and felt as their memories and experiences coalesced in his own mind. It wasn't nothing, but what it was difficult to put into words. He had spent nearly a year between himself and his clones over the past two weeks to achieve a perfect meditative state. It required no chakra, except to maintain the clones. That allowed Naruto to summon a huge number of clones at a time; twenty was actually a small amount in comparison to what he normally summoned.

"Well, come on." Aiko tilted her head towards the village, "Let's go back now."

The Chuunin fell into step with his friend as they began to trek back towards Konoha proper. "Alright." Naruto agreed, "How about lunch? You choose, my treat."

Aiko paused, and asked, "Really?" sounding a bit too hopeful. Usually when they finished training they just went back to the apartment and ate there, Naruto didn't seem to like eating at a lot of the vendor stands for some reason, Aiko supposed she would get annoyed with everyone staring at her all the time too.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, it'll be fun. I'm starving!"

'_It's not a date, idiot.'_ Aiko chided herself, "Alright, how about Yuzu's?"

'_Old man Yuzu. Wary but not spiteful.'_ Naruto nodded, grinning widely, "Sound's good!"

Yuzu's was a popular stand known for its yakitori. It was run by Harukana Yuzu and his two sons, over the years it had developed from a simple four man stand to a ten man countertop. It also had several tables scattered in front of the stand for small groups to sit at. Naruto and Aiko grabbed a couple seats at one of these tables and were quickly greeted by one of Yuzu's sons who took their order.

Naruto took the opportunity to lay out their future training schedule as he saw them progressing, "…Then we can try out the advanced chakra exercises, that'll be cool…"

Aiko nodded in all the correct places, but inwardly she was debating, _'Is this a date? I mean, he would say it was a date… so it's not, right?'_

"…of course we might be too sore from conditioning so we have to make sure-"

"Naruto," She interrupted, "…Don't you want to talk about something other than training?"

Naruto was genuinely confused, what else was there? Training and missions, that was a ninja's entire life.

"Like what, Aiko-chan?"

"I don't know," Aiko grimaced, "Something… I mean, you think about other things than training, right?"

"Of course." Naruto nodded with a grin, "There's ramen!"

Aiko rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Naruto. Be serious… I mean, you don't think about anything else?"

Naruto was having a very hard time seeing what point his teammate was trying to make, "I think about my friends?" Naruto ventured as a guess. It was true, although it was more along the line of _worrying _about his friends.

This stupid war with the Sound was in its early stages, Naruto wasn't on border patrol to see what was going on, but Sasuke was. Even if it was 'classified,' his teammate was too prone to bragging about his fights with enemy ninja to really stay silent. Naruto was able to get the gist of it, right now Sound was just testing the neighboring Fire Country's much larger borders. Guerilla tactics were the only obvious feature, but most likely they were bolstered and supported by many side operations Orochimaru was running to support his end of the war. Leaf no doubt had counter operations set to limit the amount of progress the rogue Sannin could make.

'_Do you think about _me, _Naruto?'_ Aiko thought helplessly, would he ever see her as more than a friend? It didn't seem likely. They had spent a lot of time together in the past few weeks despite his strange insistence to meditate in every waking moment. Aiko didn't understand why someone as rambunctious and excitable as Naruto would want to sit in a cross legged position for hours on end studying his own chakra pathways. She knew she couldn't sit still for so long, yet somehow Naruto could.

Every moment she was with him, Naruto was a joyful and uncontrollable spirit, he never was angry or frustrated and he was always smiling. Yet at the same time there were flashes, moments where he seemed apathetic, calculative, a bit like he had been in the invasion. When she spoke of the war, he would get a distant look in his eyes, like he was seeing far past the war, into a place she didn't understand, that she couldn't comprehend.

"Is that what you meant, Aiko-chan?" Naruto asked curiously, taking her silence for an affirmation that he had guessed correctly.

Before she could respond, a shrill and unfortunately familiar voice approached their table, "Narutoooo-kuuuuun!"

The blond stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck tightly, a few steps away from being suffocating, and a vaguely familiar voice said, "Have you missed me, Naruto-kun?"

He turned his head as much as possible with the death grip on his neck to see a head of dark purple hair, shoulder length and framing the face of girl he recognized from the academy, but didn't know well. He was also pretty sure that he hadn't wanted to know her well.

"Uh… hello." Naruto greeted cautiously. She giggled and actually squeezed harder, and Naruto had to resist the urge to wince.

"Get off him, Ami." Aiko demanded with a scowl. This wasn't a person she had _ever _wanted to see after the academy had finished, and when the girl hadn't passed the final genin exam, Aiko had been confident that she would never have to. Now Ami had a shiny and new hitae-ite, glinting proudly on her forehead, signifying that Ami was a full genin too now.

The girl glanced at Aiko distastefully, a slight sneer on her face, "Hello, Aiko." Almost reluctantly she removed her arms from around Naruto's neck, allowing the blond to finally breathe properly again, and he took several deep breaths of air to savor that fact.

Ami. That was a familiar name to Naruto, but it didn't bring back any pleasant memories. He was pretty sure she was the girl who had hit him in the head with a carton of milk a few years back, to be sure he would have to hear if she had the same obnoxious laugh.

"Naruto-kun," Ami purred, and Naruto wondered why the hell she was trying to imitate a cat, "I heard about how you killed that evil Gaara in the invasion… you saved the whole village!"

"What?" Naruto blinked in confusion, "I didn't kill Gaara."

"Well, you trashed him pretty good." Ami corrected with a smile, and apparently invited herself to sit at their table, "Look, Naruto-kun! I've passed the genin exam; I'm a ninja too now." She proudly tapped her regulation headband as proof.

"Congratulations." Naruto replied automatically, and she squealed in a way that could have been cute if it wasn't so high pitched.

"Maybe you could show me some stuff." Ami fluttered her eyelashes, "I mean, you're _so _strong… I saw you beat that Lee kid in the Chuunin Exam finals, you were amazing!"

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto chuckled weakly, "It wasn't that big of a deal, I barely beat him. Lee's really tough."

Ami rolled her eyes, "Please, he's not nearly as tough as you! Plus have you seen his eyebrows? Doesn't he know he can pluck those?" She shuddered.

"Uh… yeah, heh." Naruto chuckled, "They are pretty big."

Aiko listened, silently fuming as Ami engaged Naruto in conversation, the blond slowly recovering from his momentary discomfort to begin acting like his normal energetic and hyper self, which apparently Ami just _loved _about him now. It made Aiko want to throw up, Ino had been bad enough, Ami was ten times worse. She had been a vicious selfish child in the academy, hung up over Aiko's own brother, and from what she remembered, terrible to Naruto, behind his back or otherwise.

But of _course_, Naruto was the king of forgiveness. Aiko found herself hating that trait now as Ami's shrill laughter rang out again at something Naruto had said.

"Then I told Sasuke he would have a better chance at killing a fly with a needle than beating me in a footrace." Naruto continued his current story, "So we start racing, and he _trips_ up on his own feet like right away, it was hilarious!"

On cue, Ami started laughing, "That is _so _funny, Naruto-kun!" When her laughter finally subsided, her hand not so subtly moved to cover Naruto's own, and the blond stiffened and his muscles tightened in protest to the light touch.

'_Calm down.'_ Naruto ordered his body, straining to keep the smile on his face, _'No enemies here.'_

"Naruto-kun," Ami stared into his eyes, "I was wondering, there's a nice little place down the street, Wakizashi's, would you like to go with me tonight? We'll celebrate my becoming a genin and you a Chuunin, wouldn't that be great?"

Aiko's scowl deepened even farther and she almost let out a noise of protest, Wakizashi's was a restaurant/bar combination that was a popular hangout for older ninja, usually when they wanted to get wasted. Judging by the glint in her eye, Aiko could almost feel Ami's plan, _'She wants to take advantage of him!'_ Aiko seethed, _'That bitch!'_

But she waited, watching Naruto's face, and the grin he held lessened, "Like… a date?" He asked slowly.

Ami nodded eagerly.

For a split second Aiko saw it, Naruto's eyes were… distant, just for a moment, before matching the apologetic expression on his face, "Sorry Ami-chan, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." At seeing the hurt expression on her face, he quickly added, "Maybe some other time?"

The purple haired genin sniffed haughtily, pulling her hand away from Naruto's and stood up, "Yeah, maybe." Ami stalked off without saying goodbye.

Aiko felt like cheering, but she managed to contain it to a small smile.

Naruto watched as an obviously hurt Ami walk away quickly, sighing sadly as the purple haired girl left around the nearest corner, leaving Naruto and Aiko behind to pick at their food. Even though she was gone, Naruto was still deep in thought.

Ami rubbed him the wrong way, sure. But Naruto felt terrible blowing her off completely, no matter what she had done to him in the past. People deserved second chances, and Ami obviously had wanted to form a close bridge with him, and he shut her out before she could even try to start.

"Was I too harsh, Aiko-chan?" Naruto asked his teammate worriedly as Ami disappeared around the corner.

She resisted the urge to say 'NO!' instead settling for, "Maybe a little. But you don't like her like that, right?" Aiko asked hopefully.

Naruto paused for a moment, thinking on it. "Not really." He admitted finally, "But maybe I could have… you know? Chances lost and all that stuff." His eyes seeming to go to that far off place, where Aiko's mind couldn't follow.

'_Where are you, Naruto?' _Aiko thought sadly, _'And why can't I be there too?'_

101010

"Aww come on Ero-Sennin!" Naruto whined, "Why can't you teach me some new jutsu?"

Jiraiya scowled at him, his gaze moving away from his beloved research, "Have you finished the sealing stuff I gave you?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to scowl. Jiraiya apparently decided if he was going to use the Kage Bunshin to bolster his training, he should put them to good use. Apparently Naruto's definition of good use and Jiraiya's differed greatly. Naruto's idea of good use of Kage Bunshin was using them to speedily learn new jutsu, of which Jiraiya had a vast repertoire. But Jiraiya's idea of good use…

Seals. Really, just an introduction to seals and sealing.

If there was ever a way to combine math, chemistry, biology, and calligraphy, but make it boring, it was fuuinjutsu. His clones had spent the past week scratching their heads as they struggled to make heads or tails of the introductory scrolls and books that Jiraiya had provided him with.

It was _hard_. Naruto was a ninja, he had used explosive tags, summoning, and even storage scrolls on occasion. He never realized how difficult it was to actually design the seals that gave the desired effect. Every stroke of the brush needed to be perfect, and everything needed to be calculated correctly to the smallest decimal. When a human body or an animal's body was involved, it added even more problems that needed to be addressed.

"No." The blond reluctantly admitted, "I don't see how that stuff can help me with anything." Why did he need to learn to make seals? He could just _buy _explosive tags like everyone else.

"When you know how to properly utilize seals," Jiraiya said vaguely, fiddling with his spyglass again, "Then you'll know why they're important."

Naruto scowled again, a typical Jiraiya answer. He would be getting no jutsu today, as frustrating as it was. Seeing as Jiraiya wasn't going to budge, the clone burst into a cloud of smoke and the real Naruto, on the other side of the village in the training grounds, received the memories. He frowned, a look of uncharacteristic displeasure on his face.

"Something wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked his sparring partner, and Aiko glanced away from her own training as well.

"No." Naruto replied with a scowl, "Everything's just peachy."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, retaking his stance and preparing to charge the blond again.

101010

"The stars are nice tonight…" Aiko mumbled from her laidback position on the grass of training area 7 next to Naruto, who was leaning against a nearby tree. The two had just finished a long and arduous training session that had extended into the night due to the fact that Naruto's mission for the day had ended up lasting longer than he had expected.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, looking up as well, "They're really shining out, huh?"

"Mmm." Aiko yawned, and then winced as her attempt to stretch failed, "Ow… I think I overdid it again."

Naruto smiled, "That just means you trained extra well! I'll carry you home."

"Thanks…"

The blond lay down on the ground next to her, matching her gaze on the stars above, "You ever wonder what's out there, Aiko-chan?"

"Like what?" Aiko asked, she never really thought about anything past their planet, there were enough problems already here.

"Maybe someone up there is looking down at us." Naruto guessed, when he was younger he dreamed of being able to fly past the sky and into the stars, if only to get away from the glares for awhile. He had actually gone through a phase when he was about four where he would climb to the highest point he could reach and then jump, trying to reach the stars. It had driven the Sandaime up the wall, which had been fun in itself.

Naruto recalled the old man's face sadly, he had given his 'jii-chan' hell when he was little, and actually, a lot of hell when he was older. Now the Sandaime was gone, and Naruto had never even gotten the chance to say goodbye, or to tell him how much he appreciated how the old man had cared for him when no one else had.

Orochimaru… the traitorous Snake Sannin had killed the Sandaime, and there was no one that Naruto would like to see dead more than him. Orochimaru was the cause of the stupid war, the Sandaime's death, and whatever the hell that seal on Sasuke's neck was. If they killed Orochimaru, would the war end? Was it even possible to kill a Sannin? Jiraiya and Tsunade were super strong, and apparently Orochimaru might be even stronger than either of them, at least from what Jiraiya would reluctantly admit.

"Naruto?" Aiko tentatively asked from next to him, her blond teammate had gone silent for the past few minutes.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied, distracted.

"Do you ever think about… death?"

Naruto turned to give her a quizzical glance, "That's a… unexpected question, Aiko-chan."

"Do you though?" Aiko persisted, biting her lip but meeting his gaze unapologetically, "I mean… being a ninja is dangerous, don't you ever wonder about if you're going to die?"

"…Yeah." Naruto admitted, "I do… do you?"

"Recently, a lot more." Aiko shivered, remembering her nightmarish encounter with Itachi and the horrible restless nights that had followed, "I mean… it just seems so pointless sometimes."

"Pointless?" Naruto was confused, "What do you mean, Aiko-chan?"

"Life." Aiko sighed in frustration, wincing in an attempt to sit up, failing miserably, "I mean we're here for… one hundred years, if we're really lucky, and ninja never are. After that we're dead… and the world moves on without us, like we were never there… imagine dying even earlier than that…"

"It's just the way it is, Aiko-chan." Naruto said quietly, "We all die."

"Then why bother?" Aiko had to ask, her frustrations flooding out, "All this training, what does it mean in the end? If everyone dies, why do we waste our time training instead of enjoying ourselves, instead of living?"

Naruto contemplated it for a moment, then had to shrug and reply, "Because we're ninja, Aiko-chan. Training is what we do, that's our life. We put our souls into our skills and techniques, to protect the village and the villagers… so they can live and be happy." He smiled jokingly, "It's also a pretty good way to make a living."

"There are other ways to survive." Aiko retorted with her own smile, "But seriously Naruto, wouldn't you rather just be living on some island with no worries, all of your friends with you every day… just relaxing and having fun for the rest of your life?"

The idea of it was beautiful, Naruto would admit that much, but… "If I'm on an island somewhere having fun," Naruto started slowly, "Then who is protecting the Leaf, Aiko-chan?"

"Someone else." Aiko replied with a shrug, "There are always more ninja."

'_Only one Jinchuuriki in the Leaf, though.' _Naruto shook his head, "It's a nice idea, and yeah, I would like that… but it doesn't work that way, Aiko-chan… and that's okay." He smiled encouragingly at her, "Being a ninja means that you could die… but we can do things that normal people couldn't dream of, at the same time, because our teachers taught us how. And they taught us because they want us to protect the village, just as they do."

She was silent as Naruto continued, theorizing as he spoke, words he had never thought of, but always knew were true deep down.

"Life… one hundred years or one day, its short in comparison to the universe and how long it's been around. Billions of years before you or me were born, and probably trillions of years after we die." The blond gestured to a nearby rock, "That rock will probably be around long after I'm gone, but in one hundred years I'll see way more than it will see in one hundred thousand years. And when I die… I'll die knowing that I lived a life that was worth living."

"…Worth dying for?" Aiko asked quietly.

"Of course." Naruto affirmed, "And you will too, Aiko-chan. Sure we do a lot of training, but we have good times together, don't we? You, me, Sasuke, Sakura… the rest of the rookies, even our teachers, we have fun along the way."

Aiko smiled for the first time since the conversation began, "You're right," She conceded, "We have had some fun, despite everything… I can't really imagine how my life would be like without you guys." Aiko sighed, "Those memories… and the memories that haven't come yet, I'll cherish them."

"And I'll do the same." Naruto agreed, "Now come on, let's get you home."

He helped his friend to her feet, and found that walking wasn't going to be in the cards tonight. If it wasn't so late he would just take her to a medic to help her regain some semblance of strength for tomorrow, but decided it was probably best to let her sleep it off for a night, if she needed it tomorrow, he would take her to Shizune.

Naruto gathered Aiko on his back, and her head came to rest on his shoulder, "Thanks." Aiko murmured into his ear, and Naruto repressed a shiver. There it was again, that feeling… warmth. Why did he keep feeling like this around Aiko? She was his friend, this wasn't supposed to happen with friends.

'_All I would have to turn my head…' _Naruto thought, _'Then we would be kiss-'_

'_Stop it.' _Another voice in his mind said, _'Control yourself.'_

Naruto grimaced, but trudged forward; trying to do just as his mind demanded, control himself… these urges were simply that, urges. He had to repress them and move on, for his sake and Aiko's; she had enough burdens placed upon her without having to deal with his growing feelings.

'_Damn hormones.' _Naruto repressed a sigh, _'That's all it is… nothing more.'_

Aiko laid her head against his shoulder, and he could feel her steady breathing against his back, and with it came a relaxing sort of peace that descended upon his troubled mind and washed away his anxieties and worries.

'_Nothing more…?'_

Naruto could never remember having felt less certain about anything else before.

101010

Naruto stared at Shino.

Shino stared right back, giving away nothing.

The blond took one last look at his cards, and moved all of his chips to the middle of the Uchiha's dining room table, "All in!" He said, finishing moving the chips and giving Shino a confident grin.

Their other friends, were watching the game with mild interest, having already been knocked out before, leaving only Shino and Naruto. The Aburame didn't seemed threatened by Naruto's shove, glancing at his own cards one last time before replying, "Call."

Naruto immediately groaned in disgust and flipped over his hole cards, showing the bluff as Shino turned over his own cards, winning the hand and the game with a pair.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto sputtered, "How did you call me with a pair? So unfair, you're totally cheating, Shino!"

"I deny this allegation." Shino replied, "I am hurt by your accusations, Naruto-san." The boy felt the bug that he had strategically placed behind Naruto returned up his pant leg, its job of informing him of Naruto's cards complete.

Naruto gave his quiet friend one last suspicious look before shrugging, "Eh, whatever. I'll beat you next time."

"Boss, you really suck at cards." Konohamaru laughed from the seat he had taken next to him.

The blond bopped the younger boy on the head, "Oi! I'm the one who taught you how to play poker, how can you insult _my _skills?"

Kiba, who had been playing as well, snickered, "He's right, brat. Besides, weren't you the one who went out first?"

"T-That was luck!" Konohamaru sputtered, "And hey, you went out second you dumb dog boy!"

The Inuzuka made a false lunge at the Sarutobi boy, who quickly cowered behind Naruto, who was chuckling at the scene, "Neh, Konohamaru… don't make fun of Kiba, he's sensitive."

"Yes boss…"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Why'd you invite that brat anyways?" The Inuzuka boy had taken the news that his friend was a Jinchuuriki rather well, in Naruto's opinion. Even if the blond still caught the boy giving him weird looks, Kiba had assured Naruto that they were still friends, and always would be. Naruto appreciated that more than he could say.

"Because we had dinner reservations for nine people." Aiko answered for Naruto, coming out of the kitchen with Sakura and Ino, "And you told us Hinata was coming." Aiko was referring to the meal that they had just come back from, at one of the nicer restaurants in Konoha. It had been a good meal but they had been a bit annoyed when Kiba and Shino came without Hinata, so to make up for it, Naruto had quickly decided that Konohamaru could take the extra seat since they had one anyways. His 'kid brother,' was more than happy to do so.

"How was I supposed to know she had a sparring thing with her sister?" Kiba protested, "It wasn't my fault!"

Shikamaru was sitting in the living room with Chouji, a shougi board all set up, "Come on Naruto, lets play before it gets dark."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto replied in annoyance, "Hold your horses, Shika."

All the rookies, barring Sasuke who was on a mission, and Hinata, had gotten together for a little fun while most of them were actually in the village, a rare event these days with the village so backed up with mission requests and the war.

"Sasuke's gonna be angry that we played poker without him." Aiko said to Naruto, helping him collect the cards and stray chips that were left after the game.

Naruto shrugged, "Not my fault he had a last second mission. He can blame baachan for that one."

Sakura sighed, "Tsunade-sama works Sasuke-kun too hard, I think. He's always going out for missions; it seems he's never in the village for more than a day before going back out."

Aiko scoffed, "My brother loves it, he requests them, all he can think about is getting stronger by fighting enemy ninja."

"I wanna fight enemy ninja…" Naruto said wistfully, "I haven't been out of the village since I brought back baachan three weeks ago." The blond stashed the deck of cards in its customary drawer before heading to the living room to start his shougi game with Shikamaru.

Ino smiled as she took a seat on the floor next to Naruto and Shikamaru, "It's nothing special, Naruto. You aren't missing anything."

"Meh." Shikamaru scoffed, "What do you know, Ino? All you've been fighting is bandits." The boy made his first move, and Naruto quickly made his. The game smoothly fell into a rhythm as both boys made familiar starting moves.

"It's true." Chouji supplied to the conversation, pointing to a small vertical scar on his arm, "I got this one last week."

"Because you take too many risks!" Ino scolded her friend, "You didn't have to charge that guy like that, Shikamaru would have been there with his shadow in a couple of seconds."

"It was faster!"

"Faster is better." Naruto agreed, yawning as Aiko came over to watch, "What's up, Aiko-chan?"

"Don't you ever get bored of this game?" Aiko asked as their play began to slow down and they began to think about their moves.

"No." Shikamaru immediately answered.

"Yes." Naruto answered with another yawn, "We could play a different game…?"

Ino gave them both a scary grin, "Let's play spin the bottle."

"Hell no." Shikamaru responded, scowling at the blonde, "We're definitely not playing any troublesome games like that."

Konohamaru tugged Naruto's sleeve, "Boss, what's spin the bottle?"

"Uh…" Naruto was equally clueless, "It's a game… where… you spin a bottle."

Aiko gave him a look, "Wow Naruto," She started sarcastically, "He never would have guessed that."

"We're not playing." Shikamaru insisted.

"Playing what?" Kiba leaned in from his seat on the couch to listen to their conversation, "What aren't we playing?"

"Fine, we won't play." Ino conceded, a smile on her face, _'Today…'_

"Play what?" Kiba demanded again.

No more games were played that night, much to Kiba's dismay, and the group of genin began to disperse to go to their separate homes. Naruto, Ino and Konohamaru headed in the same direction, Naruto had to drop the boy off at his house and the Yamanaka district was the same way.

"Bye boss!" Konohamaru called over his shoulder with a wave as he ran to front door, "Tomorrow you better show up for when we play ninja!"

Naruto laughed and waved back, "Will do buddy!"

Ino groaned and shook her head as they began to walk again, "A ninja playing ninja… really?"

The blond grinned, "It's funner than you would think, trust me."

The girl gave him a wry smile, "I'll take your word for it, but I think I'll skip coming to that play date tomorrow."

"Your loss." Naruto said with a shrug, "So, going home?"

"Yes." Ino replied, eying him as he continued to match her pace, "Are you coming with me? You never did meet my father."

"Er…" Naruto hesitated for a moment, "Well… I won't come inside or anything, but we're already most of the way there, so I might as well walk with you."

The Yamanaka girl giggled, "I was just kidding that one time I told you he would turn your brain into mush."

"He can't do it you mean?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Oh no, he can." Ino affirmed, "He just wouldn't really do it… I think."

Naruto didn't feel reassured, and gulped at the thought of a very angry Yamanaka Inoichi coming after his head for hurting his daughter.

For several long seconds they walked in silence, glancing at the night sky, which was full of stars accompanied by the full moon. It was a beautiful night out, the wind was warm against Naruto's face, and for a moment he wanted to reach back out to it with his chakra to guide its movement…

"Naruto?" Ino's soft voice broke his drifting thoughts, and he looked at her questioningly. The blonde haired girl had a look of uncertainty on her face, biting her lip slightly.

"What's up, Ino-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Do you… do you think I've changed?" Ino asked, "I mean, since we were dating… have I changed? In a good way?"

"Uh…" Naruto thought about it, "Well, yeah, I guess…" He replied slowly, "You aren't as loud, or as mean to Shikamaru anymore."

Ino grimaced, "Okay… not really the answer I was looking for, but… do you want to try again? D-Dating, I mean." She stumbled through the last words in a rush, obviously nervous.

"Again?" Naruto was confused, "Ino-chan… I thought you didn't want to date."

The girl shook her head, "The reason why I broke up with you was because I felt terrible, Naruto… I was using you, maybe to make Sasuke see what he was missing, or to show Sakura that I didn't need Sasuke, and that she could have him… I don't know, I just… I didn't want to use you anymore like that."

"Oh." Naruto replied quietly. They had stopped in front of the Yamanaka clan's gates, but Ino wasn't going inside, instead staring at him, unsure.

"This time I want to date you because you're you, Naruto." Ino said quickly, "Not because I'm trying to prove anything to Sakura or myself, but because I really like you."

Conflicting thoughts crowded his mind, a part of Naruto dearly wanted to say yes, but a much more logical part of him said no, resolutely. What was the difference between Ino and Ami? He liked Ino more, that was for sure, but in the end they wanted the same thing. Dating… was a distraction.

'_And what about Aiko-chan?'_

The sudden question appeared from nowhere, and struck him immensely. His friend's face appeared, a playful smile gracing her features, ebony eyes seeming to look right through him…

'_Why am I thinking about Aiko-chan?' _Naruto wondered to himself, but it was still a question he couldn't answer properly, and no answer seemed forthcoming any time soon.

"Ino-chan…" Naruto finally broke the silence, "You're my friend. You'll always be my friend, but…"

"…You don't want to." Ino's hopeful eyes turned downcast as she finished for him, "I understand, I guess."

"I'm sorry." The blond offered, genuinely sincere, but he was certain in his decision. The fun that he had had with Ino was great but… distracting, it had been very distracting.

"It's okay." Ino replied distantly, turning around and opening the gates, stepping through quickly while closing them behind her, "Goodnight, Naruto…"

"Goodnight." Naruto responded automatically as he watched her go, feeling like an ass for turning her down so completely, and without a real explanation.

'_But I don't even know myself.' _Naruto thought in frustration, as he turned to trudge back to his own apartment, _'It's not just about peace, it's…' _

'_Aiko…'_

101010

Considering his new rank, Naruto felt like a glorified genin.

Tsunade had him running around the whole month fixing up offices, homes, training areas, and the outer walls. No mission was too small, anything that took a lot of people; Naruto did it alone with only a few others to supervise. He understood why he had to do it, but it still bothered the hell out of him. Sasuke was sent on mission after mission with teams of other Chuunin, Shikamaru as well, while Naruto was stuck being Konoha's one man renovating machine.

Naruto couldn't help it, it really annoyed him. He wanted to go on better missions too, even if he had maybe matured a _little_, there was still that kid inside of him that wanted nothing better than to go out, kick major ass, and come back and brag about it. Something he stated quite loudly to the old lady whenever he happened to be in her office. Tsunade was firm, however. Jiraiya was no help either.

Well, there were benefits. He got paid… a lot. Since he was basically doing the work of teams of genin, Chuunin and even skilled laborers like carpenters and architects (amateurish ones, but decent once he got the skill sets down,) he got paid about half of what they would get, but considering he was doing it every day, sometimes more than once a day, and what took them days took him hours… it added up to a lot. It came to so much, he had to get a bank account… that was something Naruto never had before, considering most of the money he ever made was spent in less than a week. It left the blond feeling a bit like Jiraiya.

Money aside, there was also the fact that he was literally training day in and day out, as soon as his mission(s) for the day finished. He had finally mastered Rasengan, a month and a half after he had first started on the first stage. His training with Aiko was going well, his teammate improved by leaps and bounds, she had easily caught up with him on all of his chakra control exercises… it was a little scary at how good her control was when she really focused.

Her taijutsu… well, she hadn't quite caught up with him or Sasuke in that regard, but the Uchiha boy handled most of the Sharingan instruction, and he was a bit of a lax taskmaster when it came to helping his sister get stronger. It wasn't that he didn't want her to get stronger; he just worried about pushing her too hard, from what Naruto could see.

Naruto was anything but lax, and Aiko didn't seem to want it any other way. They spent hours sparring, running, punching or kicking logs, practicing their separate katas… the list of improvement seemed endless in Naruto's mind, who was aiming to improve his taijutsu to a Gai-like level. And if Naruto believed there was room for improvement…

Aiko did too.

She had even followed his lead and bought bracers, and although Naruto hated wearing them, he had to admit they had their benefits, cutting down his workout sessions dramatically. Sasuke couldn't be left behind (Uchiha PrideTM,) and invested in bracers as well. Sakura had thought about getting some for a moment, but decided against it. The pink haired girl was completely focused on her medical studies with Shizune, and when she had time, Tsunade. Her progress in the area was phenomenal, according to her teachers. It left Naruto a little jealous.

He couldn't use medical ninjutsu at all. It appeared that higher level chakra control techniques were beyond him as well. Apparently all the stuff he had been laboring over thus far was the easy stuff, because his chakra didn't have to be controlled at a miniscule level. It frustrated him to no end that he might never be able to achieve more than a moderate level of control because of the fox.

For example, one of the first exercises in his new text was to bury a kunai hilt down in the dirt, and then using the index finger, balance atop it with chakra. Naruto had nearly lost his finger trying to do it. He simply couldn't concentrate chakra to such a finite point… it was easy to push enough chakra to hold his body up, he could water walk all day, but to focus it down to a single point was _impossible_. It wasn't difficult or hard, he simply _couldn't_ do it.

Now he truly understood why Tsunade and Jiraiya firmly dismissed the idea of him learning medical ninjutsu, it was just not possible for him to develop anywhere near the level of control necessary to perform the task. Aiko on the other hand… well, after catching up to him on chakra control exercises… she had shot past him on that as well, having nearly mastered the kunai control exercise.

If he wasn't so damn proud of her, he would be jealous. It had taken him months fighting with his chakra to get the level of control he had, Aiko did it in a month. That being said, Sakura still took any control exercise they challenged her with and destroyed it in less than a day, no matter what it was. She also had the tendency to ramble about what she was learning, much to Naruto and Aiko's cluelessness about the subject. Sakura could also do things with chakra that they didn't even know was possible now, patching Aiko up after training whenever she asked.

Still even if it wasn't to Sakura's extreme level of control, Aiko's progress was extraordinary to say the least. Sometimes, Naruto couldn't believe that the girl was actually human… he didn't know anyone besides himself, Lee, and maybe Sasuke, at their age who could train like that, let alone a girl (Something he would never mention).

Aiko hadn't been able to keep up with Sasuke or him in a spar before, now she gave Naruto almost as much trouble as her brother. He was pretty sure the only reason that she didn't give him as much grief was because Sasuke's Sharingan was at a higher level; she was getting close to as fast as him. Naruto could beat Aiko without too much trouble because he had increased his speed dramatically as well… but Sasuke was still a pain in the ass to fight. Most of their spars ended in either two ways, Sasuke would tire out and lose, or he would catch Naruto off guard and force him to yield. Aiko still wasn't fast enough to block Naruto's attacks on reflex, but with her own increases in speed, she was getting there.

In his personal training with Jiraiya, he refused to pull out Kyuubi's chakra for a simple spar again, and Jiraiya seemed to accept this. That meant of course that he didn't stand a chance of beating the man, but for now he was okay with that, it was just training, and he was getting stronger and faster, even if it felt like a snail's pace.

Sealing… well, Naruto had to admit that his teacher was right about seals and their uses. Once he had understood the entirety of the sealing introductory material that Jiraiya had given him, he really began to see the possibilities. Fuuinjutsu was a precise art that took a lifetime of dedication to master, luckily with his bunshin he could live lifetimes in years or less. The intermediate material that Jiraiya had given him was just as difficult, but now Naruto absorbed it eagerly. He wanted to advance in sealing as quickly as possible.

At a novice and intermediate level, seals were bland and boring. Naruto could make explosive tags and knew how to tweak them to play with the size of the explosion, and small storage scrolls, but that was basically it for an intermediate level student. To truly appreciate what seals could do, Naruto realized a person had to be at least an adept, or a master. Once a person's understanding of seals was complete, they could construct their own seals instead of simply following someone else's designs.

And the uses for seals… well, endless, only limited by one's creativity and skill to construct them. Seals were basically the written equivalent of their handseal brothers, but in comparison handseals were crude, inefficient. You couldn't summon a toad with handseals alone; the connection to the contract scroll had to be there to handle all of the really complex aspects of it. Naruto had so many ideas on exactly what he wanted to do with a master's knowledge of seals it wasn't even funny. Absorbing foreign chakra, chakra shielding, insanely large storage scrolls… not to mention the ideas he had for his bunshin. All he had to was understand everything about sealing first, then push the limits of what it meant to really be a seal master. Unfortunately it was easier said than done and Naruto had a long way to go.

_Understanding Your Element _was an amazing book in Naruto's opinion. Although the wording was unclear and the author seemed to theorize a lot, it definitely gave Naruto a lot of new ideas on where he could head with his wind element. The first concrete step the author had laid out was meditation. Unlike the meditation that Jiraiya had him doing before, the point of this wasn't to study chakra's outward flow from the body, but to literally immerse oneself in the flow, and travel as if part of their own chakra pathways. Naruto had had his doubts, but the intensive meditation had really paid off. There was something amazing about touching one's chakra at such a deep and intimate level, he felt like he was finding himself for the first time. The book had vague ideas on what he should see based on his element, Naruto didn't see anything, he _felt _it. His blue chakra moved eagerly, sharply shifting direction and traveling in a completely surprising new way every few seconds. Wind, it told him. He was wind.

But as he watched the fascinating dance of chakra with in him, he began to see another pattern, where his chakra suddenly slowed, not unmoving, but unmovable. Steady, firm, solid. Earth. The connection wasn't nearly as strong or as moving as his connection to wind, but it was there.

Every once and awhile a powerful strange flicker of red light would push by him, he would touch it cautiously and pull away every time. It _burned_, but it wasn't fire, it spread quickly, felt malevolent, powerful, ancient. It was more dangerous than fire, it was Kyuubi. His conscious thoughts insisted it was Kyuubi's _chakra_, but in his meditative state, it _was_ Kyuubi.

Team 7 was officially Sakura and Aiko now, but with Kakashi on high level missions all the time, they were on a bit of a break. Both girls had been assigned several times to go on C-rank missions with other teams, usually the other rookies or Team Gai. Sasuke had tagged along on these too, but Naruto being Konoha's bitch… well, he complained a lot about it, but Tsunade was annoyingly stubborn.

So when he found himself called alongside Sasuke and two vaguely familiar Chuunin for a mission briefing in the early evening, he was more than a bit surprised.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto frowned in confusion, "You're on labor duty too now?"

Sasuke scowled, "I better not be." He had been out of the village on most of his missions over the month, usually circulating in and out on border patrol and reconnaissance, along with a few protection missions that didn't extend far out of Fire country.

One of the other Chuunin was a dark red haired woman in standard uniform that Naruto definitely remembered from somewhere, and the other was a smirking male with buzz cut hair, open vest, and forehead protector on his left bicep. Both seemed to recognize Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-san." The female Chuunin greeted him politely, and Naruto suddenly remembered where he had met her before.

"Hey, you're Kaoru, right? From that B-rank clean up mission about a month ago…" Naruto asked, then he glanced at the male Chuunin, "And you're that other guy, I forgot your name."

The other Chuunin's smirk slipped and he frowned in annoyance, "Its Tenshu. Remember it; I'll be the one saving your ass on this mission."

Kaoru grimaced and swatted the man on the shoulder, "Be nice, Ten-kun."

"It's gonna be the other way around." Naruto grinned, was he going to get a _real _mission today?

He was, Tsunade called them in shortly, her manner serious and completely professional.

"You four have been assigned an A-rank mission underneath Yamashiro Aoba. This mission is of utmost urgency and you must leave immediately from the North Gate after briefing." The Hokage's gaze was solemn, and there was a touch of worry in her voice.

"What are we going to be doing, huh baachan?" Naruto asked excitedly, an _A_-rank mission? That almost certainly meant Jounin! He was going to get to fight _Jounin_?

"Calm yourself, Naruto." Tsunade scowled at him, "I have my doubts putting you on this mission, but your particular skill set may be required. It doesn't help that most of our ninja are already out on missions."

"Tsunade-sama," Tenshu's voice was completely respectful, a vast contrast from his normal tone, "May I ask what the mission entails exactly?"

"You may." Tsunade nodded, glad to be back on track, "This mission is a retrieval and information mission. You are to travel to Hinotaka on the outskirts of Fire Country bordering Star Country. Aoba has the exact directions; he will be at the North Gate. The retrieval portion of the mission is to extract genin Team 13 from Hinotaka's outskirts. What was a routine C-rank mission to clear out bandits has escalated, the bandits are ninja, Team 13 is in hiding with two injured members. If it is possible you are to identify the ninja and their motives… but not at the expense of Team 13's safety, is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." They chorused automatically… well, not Naruto.

"Who's on Team 13?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke nudged him and muttered, "Team Gai."

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition, and Tsunade nodded grimly, "Maito Gai's team was considered more than competent to handle this mission without their sensei, who is off on another important mission and unavailable."

"This sounds like it could be tough." Sasuke said, "So why aren't you sending a better team?"

Tsunade sighed, "Most of our Jounin and Chuunin are out of the village, and I'm not ready to commit the last ANBU squad we have ready for a simple retrieval mission that isn't even in enemy territory. You are _not _to engage the enemy ninja unless you have no choice, getting Team 13 back to Konoha and collecting information is your mission, remember that."

"Don't worry, Tsunade-obaachan!" Naruto appropriately gave a nice guy pose, "We'll get Lee-san, Hyuuga-teme, and Tenten-chan out of there ASAP!"

"…" Tsunade was not amused, and Naruto blushed in embarrassment, she sighed, "Just go, Naruto, and try not to get killed."

101010

**Bah, that took far too long. For some reason I'm unsatisfied with this chapter, I think my thoughts are just too jumbled at the moment to really think, idk.**

**Before I forget again, made a new AMV… probably not going to make another one for a long while, divine inspiration has faded as the hours countdown to the beginning of school once more… and I'm busy watching One Piece, another reason why this chapter took so long.**

**www[DOT]youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=BtmGUnD1KHo**

**Its 5cm/second… probably my last video of the anime, my first AMV was good but way too short in my opinion, I think this one gives a better picture of the movie. That being said, my friends liked my first one more… most likely in my opinion because If It Means A Lot to You – A Day to Remember is an **_**amazing **_**song and addicting to listen to, and it was shorter… they have small attention spans, you see, lol.**

**Back to One Piece… I'm very early in the series, but I'm gonna finish this time raaaaaaaaaaaawrghhhhhh!**

**Happy… oh wait, no holidays left.**

**Happy back to school days! ...****Gah. I hate school.**


	41. Romance Dusk

**Alright... I know its been a long time since I updated, sorry about that, but real life unfortunately beckons. I've lost my love for Naruto as a series, to be honest. I don't even read the manga anymore, I've just scanned wiki to catch up on what's been going on. I really have no interest left. One day I might go back and read/watch it, maybe not.**

**When I say life, I use the word very loosely, because with my schedule it feels like most of the time that I don't really have one. In between my paying job (which is not what it once was), normal volunteering and research credit I'm doing, I'm doing a good deal more than thirty hours a week, and am just greatful that most of the time it doesn't hit forty plus. Full time school is added onto that as well because I have a major to finish and my financial aid has been cut because the government has its own problems. Atop of all that I had to study for the MCAT. Somehow I managed to fit in a great deal of studying, mostly by sacrificing taking classes in the summer, I ended up only taking biochem and analytical chem and even then it was tough to keep up with everything.**

**I did keep writing this fic for quite a while. Most of this stuff was done for about two or three months after I stopped updating, on and off without any real editing or thinking about plot too deeply. I did like writing the fic, I just started feeling like I had no time for it, and that feeling has persisted until now. This will be the last chapter I post unless I suddenly get a lot of time and have the unquenchable urge to write. I will finally label it discontinued. I have to mention that if I really feel like writing, it will be on an original story that his been kicking around my head since January, although it is still in the developmental stages and with my writing skills at this point, probably won't get anywhere without a level of dedication I cannot give it unless I have a very long period of time. Hopefully I'll find the time and skill someday.**

**If I had to pinpoint what threw me off while writing this story was the romance of it. I think I have read too much fanfiction, and twelve and thirteen year olds thinking and acting like adults (or caricatures of adults) became commonplace, and I didnt think much of it... until I started writing it. I felt uncomfortable writing it, and I think it especially showed early on with the fallacy of Naruto/Ino I tried to pass off as a short lived relationship. It would have been easier to just keep everyone as friends until post timeskip, if only to make my own writing feel more natural and less forced because I 'had to' do it. The stuff that I've written here has romance, and after rereading it, it sounds somewhat okay. But it still felt like although there were some parts that felt real and natural, other parts just don't feel right because they're little more than kids in my brain (I've aged considerably since I began watching Naruto, and he's still 13 in this story at this point and I'm 21. Its a bit of a difference, and I feel it.) If you don't like what's written, I don't blame you. Its mostly unedited, but its less than rambling and more or less an actual story. If there are parts you don't like, sorry, I may have changed them if I had continued, but I didn't.**

101010

_Please take a long hard look,_  
_Through your text book, cause I'm history._  
_When I strap my helmet on I'll be long gone,_  
_Cuz I've been dying to leave._

Cave In - Owl City

101010

"You guys will be careful, right?" Sakura asked worriedly as Naruto and Sasuke double checked their equipment along with their companions. Yamashiro Aoba wasn't a Jounin that Naruto was familiar with, but he recognized the man on sight, mainly due to his colorful red rimmed sunglasses. Other than that, he was pretty nondescript with black hair, slightly skewed headband and pale complexion. His face was serious, and he was staring at the two rookie Chuunin pointedly as they took their time saying goodbye to Sakura and Aiko, who were seeing them off.

"Of course we will, Sakura-chan." Naruto assured with a grin.

"Act serious, Naruto." Aiko ordered, frowning at him, "I don't want you to get hurt." She knew that her teammate liked to fool around… probably too much, but this really wasn't the time. It was his first big mission outside of the village since Wave… but he looked like he was going on vacation or something.

"What about me?" Sasuke scowled, but his eyes were alight, partly from one of his rare amused moments, and partly from the adrenaline rush he got before a big mission. It never seemed to get old, over the past month he had entered several skirmishes with Chuunin level ninja and missing-nin. Usually they were Sound-nin, Sasuke got border patrol a lot as a new Chuunin, Sound ninja were stepping up at the border of Rice and Leaf… but they were the grunts, pretty weak in comparison to even a rookie Leaf Chuunin.

"You too." Aiko rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, the only time Sasuke ever seemed to show real excitement was when he had the possibility of dying… it was almost like he was suicidal sometimes. She wasn't sure if she should be more worried about Naruto or Sasuke, neither seemed to be taking their mission seriously.

"Let's go, kids!" Tenshu called impatiently, "Kiss your girlfriends goodbye, you might not be coming back!" The redheaded Kaoru shook her head at her boyfriend's antics, but didn't discipline him… this time.

Naruto scowled at the other Chuunin, "Let's go, Sasuke-teme, before Ten-chan over there has kittens."

"It's Ten_shu _, you brat!" Tenshu protested, but Naruto ignored him.

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged, "I just want to see the look on Neji's face when I swoop in to save his ass."

"Pride before the fall, Sasuke." Aiko reminded him, "Be careful."

Naruto pulled all of his teammates into a sudden hug, "Group hug! We're gonna kick some ass and bring Team Gai back, right Sasuke?"

"Let go of me, dobe." Sasuke shrugged out of the hug and hurriedly walked over to the rest of the team. With one last reassuring grin at the girls, Naruto followed.

Aoba had them in a standard vertical line formation for quick travel, the Jounin was in the front, Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle, and the two more experienced Chuunin were in the back. Seeing that his team was in order, the Jounin signaled Kotetsu who was on guard duty to open the North Gate. The Chuunin at the gate nodded to Izumo, and the two worked to open the giant doors for the team.

"Everyone ready?" Aoba asked.

"Ready." The more disciplined members replied.

"For sure!" Naruto replied eagerly.

Aoba grimaced, but nodded reluctantly, _'Jeesh… Tsunade-sama really scraped the bottom of the barrel…' _With that depressing thought, the Jounin dashed forward, steeling his mind and mentally prepped for the mission ahead. His team followed, and as they left the village, Naruto's excited determination hardened into fierce resolve. The mission had begun, and his newest friends were in trouble.

Despite how he acted when he was in the village, the mission was on now. Naruto _would _save them; he _would _complete the mission… because that's what he was trained to do. Uzumaki Naruto, prankster, stamina freak, ninja, Jinchuuriki, weapon, killer. Titles that he may be uncomfortable with, some titles he even hated… but if those titles allowed him to protect what was precious to him better, then he would accept them, use them… become them.

The two female members of Team 7 watched worriedly as their male counterparts disappeared into the forest surrounding Konoha.

"They'll be okay." Aiko said, trying to assure herself as much as Sakura.

Sakura nodded, but sighed, "I would feel better if we were on the mission too."

"We would be, if we were Chuunin." Aiko pointed out with a small smile, "Let's go train."

Sakura laughed, "Sounds like a good idea."

101010

"An A-ranked mission?" Kiba yelped indignantly as Aiko told him where Sasuke and Naruto were, "That's so not fair!" The group of genin, plus Shikamaru, were meeting at the Uchiha apartment for a night in. It was supposed to be all of them, but the boys of Team 7 had been called away unexpectedly for the mission.

"No poker tonight, it seems." Shino noted, sounding almost disappointed.

"No shougi either." Shikamaru grumbled, "Why am I here again?"

Ino smacked him on the head, "You annoy me so much… don't you want to hang out with anyone except Naruto?"

"None of you are a challenge." Shikamaru complained uncharacteristically, rubbing his stinging head, "Naruto is the only one of you that's any good at shougi."

"I think he's beating you overall, Shika." Sakura replied thoughtfully, smiling.

"Not for long…" Shikamaru muttered.

Chouji nodded, "Shikamaru has been playing his dad! Even Naruto isn't as good as Shikaku-san." Nara Shikaku, the Nara clan head, was one of the Hokage's top tactical advisors and a prominent member of the Ninja Council. His attitude was much like his son's, as was his level of genius.

"So anyways…" Aiko said, "What do you guys want to eat? I didn't make anything."

"What?" Chouji frowned, "Why not? I thought there would be food…"

"Naruto usually makes food now…" Aiko sighed mournfully, "I've been getting kind of lazy, but those bunshin are so useful when you can't move after training."

"W-We can o-order in?" Hinata suggested.

Shino said, "I was actually hoping to play poker today."

Kiba scowled at Shino, Shino had mentioned poker twice… Kiba had been his teammate long enough to know that Shino really did care about playing poker. Shino had a vain streak a mile long… it was just hidden very well. "You just want to play because no one can read your expression." He accused the Aburame.

"Can't read my poker face..." Shino murmured quietly, his tone almost singsong.*****

"Right…" Sakura said, glanced at the strange genin, she didn't think she would ever understand Shino, and it wasn't just the bugs, it was… everything.

"You said Team Gai was out there?" Ino asked, "What's going on, exactly?"

"We don't really know the details." Aiko admitted, "Just that they're injured and can't get back safely." They didn't know Team Gai as well as each other, but they were tentative friends, and the rookies liked Lee and Tenten enough, it was really just Neji who they couldn't stand for long periods of time. The Hyuuga wasn't as bad as he used to be, but he was still a bit of an arrogant jerk.

"It's A-rank…" Sakura sighed, "That means there are going to be Jounin."

"They have Aoba-san though… right?" Ino frowned; one Jounin on the team didn't seem enough. The other rookies didn't seem to think so either, Shikamaru was secretly glad that he didn't get put on that mission; it would have been a tactical nightmare, too many unknowns. He didn't envy his friends at all… even if he was a little worried about them.

They all were, the rookies were still young, as was this war they were supposedly in. Up until that moment they and their friends had been shielded from it, taking mainly C-rank missions that dealt with bandits and low level ninja, only Sasuke seemed to break that mold, taking B-rank missions constantly… but this was an A-rank mission, and even though they knew their friends were competent, the team they were on didn't seem good enough considering how little information they were given about their objectives.

Not to mention, Team Gai wasn't a bunch of weaklings, Lee could fight at a Jounin's level in taijutsu or beyond if he used the gates, Tenten was well equipped to fight multiple opponents, and Neji's taijutsu was simply elegant and easily deadly if needed. Naruto and Sasuke would be facing ninja who could fight a team like Team Gai, injure them, and force them into hiding… were four Chuunin and one Jounin really enough?

In the end they just didn't know, and wouldn't know… and although none of the group said it out loud, it worried the hell out of them.

101010

"We'll stop here for the night." Aoba decided, glancing around the clearing they had landed in.

The team had been jumping through the trees for a good three hours, but no one was really tired. As impatient as he was to continue, Naruto didn't push the subject of pressing on, because if they did, no doubt they would get fatigued… and that wouldn't help Team Gai. So he silently summoned his bunshin and set to work fixing up the camp. Happily surprised that Naruto could do all of the dull dreg work alone, Aoba directed the rookie Chuunin in setting up a fire, pitching the tents, and scoping out the area.

Naruto was also able to catch a few wild hares to cook up, even though they had rations that they could warm up over the fire. Everyone agreed meat was a better choice than rations any day, which tasted more like cardboard than food.

"I gotta admit kid," Tenshu gnawed at the last smidgen of meat on his bone, "You have some good uses."

Sasuke snorted, "I knew there was a reason I kept him on my team…"

"_Your_ team?" Naruto replied in indignation, "Team 7 wasn't your team! If anything it was my team… I was obviously the natural leader."

"You wish."

"Settle down now." Aoba chided, "No fighting, unfortunately we might have plenty of that tomorrow… can your bunshin keep watch, Uzumaki?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded, "No problem, they can stay up all night."

"It won't impact your reserves?" Aoba asked curiously, "I don't want you drained tomorrow."

"Won't even feel it." Naruto confirmed. Freakishly large reserves were almost always a boon, except when it came to chakra control… but that wasn't really an issue here. Tsunade obviously put him on this team for several reasons, his freakishly large reserves, his ability to be freakishly distracting with Kage Bunshin, and his freakishly handsome good looks. No doubt all of those female enemy ninja would be too distracted by his amazingly hot features to fight.

Maybe he should include lady's man as part of his personality? It could be fun. In the short while he spent trying to understand females through Ino, he had learned a fair deal about flirting. Hell, he even learned what _not_ to do from Ero-Sennin… it could work.

Hmm. Food for thought, but for now he would pass… no doubt he would be devilishly handsome in the future (if he wasn't, there was no Kami.) but no doubt all of the female enemy ninja wouldn't be impressed with a 13 year old Chuunin… well, he would just have to kick all of their asses instead.

For a moment he glanced jealously at Sasuke. His apathetic and sometimes scornful teammate looked closer to fifteen or sixteen, especially wearing a Chuunin's flak jacket. Unlike Naruto who still had some baby fat and slightly childish facial appearance, Sasuke's contrasting features were dark, masculine and handsome. His jaw line looked sharp enough to use as a weapon… why couldn't Naruto look more adult-like too? Not to mention he was still a little more than half a head shorter than the Uchiha boy… it couldn't be the ramen, ramen was perfect! Not to mention he ate a lot more than ramen nowadays, a forced change of habit from his poorer days… may they stay far away forever.

"Problem, dobe?" Sasuke asked dryly, noticing his friend's conspicuous glances and glares. He usually didn't try to guess what Naruto was thinking, but this time he was annoying him with all of his staring. If Naruto had a question, he could just ask instead of freaking glaring at him.

"No." Naruto muttered, "Duck butt…"

"What was that?" Sasuke said dangerously, Naruto did _not_ just insult his hair…

"Duck butt!" Naruto repeated louder, so the others heard, "Your hair looks retarded!" It was a lame comeback, but it was the only thing he could think of that was wrong with Sasuke's looks. Damn his stupid Uchiha teammate!

Tenshu laughed, "Hey, it does look like a duck's ass, doesn't it, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru hid her smile behind a hand, "We shouldn't tease Sasuke-san, Ten-kun… but yes, it is quite funny."

Even Aoba was grinning, "Ever think of a buzz cut, Uchiha?"

Sasuke growled, "Look, this hairstyle is awesome and you all know it. Don't try and deny it, you're all jealous." Maybe he didn't like his Fanclub, but he couldn't deny that they had good taste, and the right ideas. Deep down, he was pleased by the fact that girls found him attractive; he just couldn't be bothered with them at the moment. His family's honor came first.

"Keep telling yourself that." Naruto replied playfully, "…Duck butt."

The boy stalked away from the campfire, leaving his comrades behind to laugh louder, and Naruto felt a bit better about himself, Sasuke may look older, but Naruto definitely had better hair… spiky blond hair was way better than Uchiha duck butt style.

The Uchiha was the 'butt' of the jokes around the fire for awhile, but eventually he was called back by Aoba, who didn't seem even slightly apologetic.

"You have to take a few jokes," The Jounin told him seriously, "If you want to be a ninja."

"It's true." Tenshu snickered, "I think Aoba-san is happy you're here, Sasuke. This is the first mission I've been on that no one has mentioned his glasses."

Naruto burst out laughing, "Oh man! That's right, why do you wear those things?"

Aoba scowled, "I'll have you know these are quite fashionable… but enough about that." The Jounin quickly changed the subject to the mission.

"Our first objective must be to find and ensure the safety of the three genin. They sent the location of their hiding spot just outside the village, and we'll head there first tomorrow."

"How do we get them out?" Sasuke asked.

Aoba replied, "In all honesty the best thing to do is to send you two back with them. This mission is a bit out of your league, plus the less of us there are, the easier it will be to remain unseen when we begin the second objective, collecting information on exactly what is going on in Hinotaka."

The two rookies scowled and glanced at each other, Naruto shrugged, Aoba was the leader here, and getting Team Gai out _was _a priority. Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to argue, Sasuke didn't either, instead maintaining a surly look on his face.

"Once the genin are safe," Aoba continued, "We will infiltrate the town and see if we can get information that way. If we cannot determine the true nature of the situation, we will head to Furou-sama's manor, located near Hinotaka, he is the feudal lord of this area, and hopefully he will be able to shed light on the matter."

"I have a question." Naruto asked suddenly, "Who requested a team in the first place? The request was to deal with bandits, these aren't bandits."

"The request and payment for a C-rank mission was sent in by an unmarked carrier pigeon," Aoba responded, "It's not uncommon, and it's faster than sending someone to Konoha, so nothing was thought of it."

Sasuke scowled, "So we know nothing. This could be a trap, are we sure that it was Team Gai who sent the request for assistance?"

"It was verified by our people." Aoba replied firmly, "We don't make the same mistake twice."

Naruto was racking his brain trying to figure this whole situation out. Obviously the ninja pretending to be bandits didn't want Konoha snooping around, that's why they were pretending to be bandits… so who sent the mission? Was the village just misinformed? Did they really believe that it was bandits attacking them?

Naruto hated not knowing stuff; it made it way more difficult to plan successfully. If it were just him, he wouldn't mind as much… but there was his team to worry about, not to mention Team Gai's safety. The choices he made would affect them as well, how did he know what was the right choice to make?

The blond remembered the last time he was in a high stress situation that he couldn't control, the invasion. Everything seemed clear at the time, protect everyone, and kill anyone who tried to hurt his friends. Wasn't this the same thing? Why couldn't he concentrate on anything but how likely it was that someone could die on this mission, because none of them, even Aoba, really knew what they were up against. Chuunin… Jounin… numbers unknown…

What if Sasuke died? Worse, what if he lived and Sasuke died? How could he go back and tell Aiko, or Sakura, or Kakashi? What could he say? 'I'm sorry,' definitely wouldn't cover it.

Only one thing would do, he decided grimly.

'_If someone has to die on this mission… it's going to be me.'_

101010

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea."

"He has to fly sometime, Tsunade. If we kept him in Konoha any longer he would have gone crazy."

"But this mission… we could have started him on something much easier."

"The team needs someone like him. Naruto may not realize it, but I've been training him for facing the unpredictable since we first met."

"You're so confident, Jiraiya. But I know the boy too, and I know what he's willing to sacrifice to complete a mission."

"As do I. I would be worried as well, but Naruto has at least tentatively accepted his status as a Jinchuuriki, and believe me when I say that will make all the difference."

"…I hope you know what you're doing, if he dies… I'll kill you."

"If he dies, I'll let you."

101010

"They aren't here…" Naruto groaned, squinting in the darkness of the small cave that Team Gai had supposedly taken cover in.

Sasuke scoffed, "A cave? This was their 'hiding spot?' No wonder they were captured."

"Were they…?" Kaoru was kneeling, touching the dirt floor of the cavern thoughtfully, "No signs of a struggle at all. Judging by the footprints, it looks like they walked off… well, one seemed to be limping."

Tenshu was having similar thoughts as he sniffed a particularly dark stain on the rock wall, "Blood, and there are some torn bandages here as well. Someone was definitely hurt."

"They wouldn't just give up." Naruto said firmly, "I know Lee wouldn't, he would have torn this place apart before he let anyone take them."

Aoba had been silent, but now he voiced his own opinion, "It's possible that they realized fighting was futile. I can see at least ten different sets of footprints at the front of the cave opening."

"No." Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto is right, Hyuuga Neji is far too proud to give up just because the odds are against him. They would have gone down fighting. Either they were taken down quickly, or they left willingly."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "I think Sasuke-san is right, I can tell with absolute certainty that at least one of them exited willingly, the footprint indentation and size suggests a female, and she walked straight out."

"Tenten." Sasuke guessed, and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Aoba sighed, "The situation has changed, I was worried that this might have happened before we got here."

"Well they might not be dead." Tenshu said, trying and failing to stay positive, "Maybe we can find out where they are, hell, maybe they're safe."

"Maybe pigs fly." Sasuke snorted, "This is going nowhere. Aoba-san, give us our orders."

"Alright," Aoba grimaced, "We have to split up, Kaoru and Tenshu will infiltrate the town and try to get information. Myself, Naruto, and Sasuke will head for Furou-sama's manor. We will meet back here tonight to discuss the next step."

"Yes sir." Kaoru, Tenshu, and Sasuke automatically responded.

"Er… yes sir?" Naruto quickly followed, the words sounding strange and unfamiliar. Kakashi had never been a stickler for manners of address.

Luckily Aoba was more amused than insulted, "Keep working on it, Uzumaki. Now, let's go."

The group split, Kaoru and Tenshu headed towards the village while the Sasuke and Naruto followed Aoba's lead. The Jounin led them away from the main road and down a dusty side path, moving away from the village and deeper into the Fire Country's wooded area. Luckily, the path seemed well traveled and was clear of brambles and bushels. Aoba insisted on walking, the last thing he wanted was the feudal lord to think that ninja were attacking his home. It was best to take the safe approach and walk, otherwise Furou might think he was being attacked.

It wasn't a very long walk, the manor was close to Hinotaka village, and it was huge. Naruto could see it from over one hundred feet away, it was one of the biggest buildings he had ever seen. Nothing in Konoha really compared, except maybe the Hyuuga manor or the Uchiha district. Even Hokage Tower was small in comparison, it amazed Naruto that this was all for one man.

He really didn't have any time to muse farther about it, they reached the closed gates of the mansion and met the eyes of two very wary guards. The men were dressed in armor and wielded spears threateningly… they definitely weren't ninja.

"State your business!" One guard demanded.

Aoba raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, "We mean no harm. We are ninja from Konoha, our Hokage has sent us on a mission that has to do with the nearby village… we were hoping Furou-sama could clear up some questions we have."

"Furou-sama has no time for ninja." The right guard haughtily replied, "Go away before we're forced to take action against you!"

Aoba didn't go away, however, "I must insist." The Jounin's tone grew cold, "That you inform Furou-sama of our presence."

The two guards looked at each other, and one appeared to begin a retort, but Aoba released just a tiny amount of killing intent to add to the pressure of his words. The guard gulped and closed his mouth. The other guard cautiously pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Inform Lord Furou that ninja from Konoha are here to see him." A muffled squawk of indignation came from the other side of the line, the guard growled, "I know he doesn't want to be disturbed! Just tell him!"

After a few minutes of tense silence, the gates opened to admit the Konoha ninja and the gate guards reluctantly let them pass. One of the guards gave Naruto a threatening look, and he fought the urge the laugh. This guy had nothing on Gaara or Jiraiya, much less Kyuubi.

The walk to the manor took longer than it should have to Naruto, who needed all that land anyways? It looked immaculate, but the whole grounds were basically empty. It looked to him like no one had even stepped off the path that cut through the well kept green grass. No doubt this whole area had once been forest, what was the point of cutting it down for a stupid mansion? Weren't people supposed to respect nature? Naruto figured a nobleman would know better… but he supposed that was just well wishing.

Like everything else about the place, the main entrance doors and hall were huge, Naruto was pretty sure if he yelled, it would echo. For more than fifteen minutes they stood solitary in the entrance hall, absentmindedly eying the fineries around them. There were huge statues and paintings of people Naruto didn't recognize, heavy red cloths of what appeared to be silk hung down from the ceiling and walls, and the ornate windows made of many different colors of glass filled the room with twinkling shades of green, purple, yellow, and blue.

What was the point of all of it? Naruto absentmindedly ran a finger along the side of a tapestry that depicted some kind of fantasy scene with a dragon and a young man dressed in robes of rich fabric. All this stuff was useless in Naruto's eyes, he was pretty sure one of those golden statues would feed him for life if he sold it. He didn't even know what the rest of the house, but if it was more of this stuff… it could probably sell for enough to feed entire villages.

"Don't touch that!" A voice to his right snapped, and Naruto quickly removed his hand from the tapestry. The high pitched voice had belonged to a gangly man with sallow skin, dressed in a fancy multicolored yukata. He glared at Naruto for a moment more before speaking again in a pompous regal tone.

"Ninja of Konoha, may I present to you master of this household and all of the land you see around you, the mighty and noble Hitsugasa Furou-sama!" The pale skinned man waved his arm dramatically at the door, then looked at them expectantly, as if he believed that was their cue to begin clapping.

They didn't clap, the ninja instead watched as another man appeared. Although dressed in robes even finer than his servant, Hitsugasa Furou didn't seem like much of a noble. He was plump and balding, with rosy cheeks that suggested he had most likely been drinking before they arrived, and the expression on his face was far from anything that Naruto expected from nobility. He looked more like a particularly large, dull, but excitable child.

"Thank you, Mokuto-kun." Furou… squeaked. Naruto blinked, but the man continued in the same voice, "Hello my loyal ninja subjects! How may I help you today? Please, share a drink with me!"

Aoba seemed temporarily nonplussed as well, but he recovered with a startled cough, "Um, yes. It is an honor to meet you, Furou-sama… we are on a mission from Konoha-"

"Beautiful place!" Furou interrupted cheerfully, waddling over to them, "Many fine things in Konoha… but I suppose you know that, eh boy?" The feudal lord unsubtly bumped a hip into a very surprised Sasuke, who wasn't sure if he should bow or punch the short man.

"Yes," Aoba said quickly, "But sir about our mission-"

Furou waved a hand dismissively, "Such a trivial thing! We will speak on it later… first I must insist, a drink, food, anything I can do to entertain my wonderful new friends from Konoha!"

"Food?" Naruto perked up at the word, and Aoba shot him a look that clearly said, 'Be quiet.'

"Of course!" Furou squeaked excitedly, nearly bouncing on the soles of his feet, "Perhaps you would like to try some of my newly imported Mist Country eel… I've been simply _dying_ to try it myself! Come, we must eat!"

The feudal lord waddled off, and the silent Mokuto glared at them, and gestured for the group of ninja to follow. Still a bit dumbfounded by their strange host, they followed quietly as the two led them through a long, bright hallway that seemed just as filled with the finery of the entrance hall. Naruto glanced around with interest, and he wasn't the only one. The Uchiha clan may have been rich, but first and foremost they had been a clan of ninja. Sasuke's own home growing up was filled with basic essentials; he always had enough to live comfortably, but nothing else. They needed nothing else. Even now surrounded by all the pretty things that Furou kept and seemingly cherished, all Sasuke could see was useless junk.

Furou was not silent during the walk, he cheerfully pointed out different items with great eagerness, explaining how much each one had cost him, and where he had gotten it from, all with great relish.

"…And that is from southern Cloud country… and ooh! That right there is my favorite vase, made not too far from here! Tanzaku Gai merchants find the most beautiful little pieces…"

"I've been to Tanzaku." Naruto put in helpfully.

Furou squealed, "_Really_? Isn't it simply _wonderful_?"

"Er… yeah, it's pretty nice." Naruto agreed, and Furou started babbling again, although this time it was Tanzaku intensive.

The dining hall was even larger than the entrance hall, and they fidgeted uncomfortably in high backed chairs with no arms as Furou droned on and on about the golden cutlery and plates, Rock Country's finest, apparently.

The food was amazing, Naruto had to admit that. Despite all the useless crap Furou had lying around, his cooks really knew how to make a great meal. Naruto had never tried so many delicious things. Sure he knew how to cook rabbit, but Snow Country hare that was slow roasted and basted in the richest of sauces? For awhile, Naruto had felt particularly lucky and well off if he could afford to buy _salt_.

His eagerness and love for the food had apparently made him Furou's favorite, and the man stopped trying to draw Aoba or Sasuke into conversation, instead focusing on the blond Chuunin. Naruto didn't mind being polite, the guy had great food and was sharing it.

"While you were in Tanzaku Gai, did you happen to see the wonderful castle?" Furou asked him excitedly.

Naruto blinked, castle…? An image of a large pile of rubble surfaced in his mind, "Er… yeah, it was… cool."

"_Isn't _it?"

Finally, a flustered Aoba interrupted, "Please Furou-sama! I have some questions about the bandits-"

Furou squeaked in fear, "Oh dear! Yes those nasty bandits… are you here to take care of them?"

"We hope to." Aoba replied, relieved to finally be getting somewhere, "Konoha sent a genin response team when we received the first request, but it appears the bandits are actually ninja in disguise."

"Oh dear." Furou's eyes were full of fear, "This is terrible! Just terrible… you will handle it, won't you? Do you have enough men? Do you want some of mine?"

Aoba eyed the immobile guards that dotted the room, "I do not believe they will be much help against ninja… but thank you anyways. There are only five of us, however. Most likely we will need to call for backup if these ninja have great enough numbers."

"Five?" Furou stared at them, concentrating hard, as if he was thinking through a very difficult problem, "But there are only three of you!"

"Erm… two of our number are in the village." Aoba responded.

"_Are _they?" Furou smiled widely again, "I _must_ meet them, it's simply not polite, they didn't even get the tour of my beautiful household!"

"…Maybe later." Aoba decided, "But Furou-sama, can you give me _any _information on the ninja?"

The noble frowned, "They are terrible men! They come and attack those poor villagers time and time again… it's quite sad."

"Why haven't you called for assistance from Konoha before?" Sasuke spoke for the first time.

"You mean…" Furou gasped, "With my _own_ money? They aren't attacking _me_."

Naruto scowled; even if the guy did have good food, that statement definitely put him into the 'asshole' column in Naruto's book. It was basically his village to watch over, but this bastard was leaving them in the cold!

"Right..." Sasuke didn't seem impressed either.

Aoba sighed, clearly this was getting nowhere, "We'll go for now, thank you for your gracious hospitality, Furou-sama."

The lord pouted, "Oh but I feel _terrible_. I haven't helped you at all with the bandits, and your friends… I know! Why don't you all come to dinner tomorrow? It would be _wonderful_!"

"Well…" Aoba started reluctantly.

"_Please_?" The noble literally begged, his hands clasped together childishly, "It would make me feel _so _much better! I'll even send my men to town; maybe they'll be able to find something on the bandits for you!" Furou looked quite pleased with himself for thinking the idea up on the spot.

"I…" Aoba sighed, "We would be honored."

101010

"Absolutely nothing!" Kaoru sighed in frustration when giving her report about the town. The team met within the scheduled hour at the cave, Aoba spoke about the unhelpful Furou, and the other team told of their time in the village. They hadn't seemed to have much luck either.

"It was strange," Tenshu shook his head, "No one would talk to us if we mentioned anything about bandits. Not even when we transformed into children, the other kids would just run away from us when we asked… we have no idea where these rogue ninja are, who they are, or if they have Team 13. No one would tell us if they even _saw_ a genin team from Konoha either."

Naruto wanted to retort that they could probably tell he was a pervert in disguise, but he held himself. The important thing now was to find Team Gai; there was no time for petty arguments, no matter how fun they were. The blond instead focused on wracking his brain to find a solution for what was going on in this crazy mission. Team Gai wasn't where they said they would be, appearing to leave voluntarily… the villagers were too scared to even speak of the 'bandits,' a seemingly insane and uncaring noble, and they still didn't know who had sent in the mission request to begin with.

"Too many things don't make sense here." Naruto said slowly, "For all of our questions, we're getting no answers."

"Obviously." Sasuke frowned, Aiko loved mysteries, but Sasuke couldn't stand them. He didn't like trying to figure out puzzles, especially when pieces were missing. His missions in the past month had been much clearer than this, defend the border, and remove anyone who didn't belong there, or protect a client on their travels. He had thought this mission would be the same, except with the possibility of harder opponents. It seemed to be nothing like he expected, Team Gai was missing, and they had no idea what kind of opponents they were facing. For the first time, Sasuke was starting to believe he was looking at his first failed mission.

"I was hoping for more information than what we have," Aoba sighed, "I'm afraid we have few options, we must search for the enemy's camp, blind. I should have suggested to Hokage-sama that we needed a Hyuuga or Inuzuka on this mission…"

"Hey she probably would have," Tenshu protested in their Hokage's defense, "But you know she was scraping the bottom of the barrel, she had to put Konoha's bitch in this squad!"

Naruto spluttered in indignation while Sasuke snorted. Kaoru didn't find it amusing, she smacked her boyfriend on the back of the head, "That's just uncalled for, Tenshu! Apologize to Naruto-san!"

"It was a joke!" Tenshu winced, rubbing the back of his stinging forehead.

Kaoru's scowl deepened, "No one found it amusing, apologize!"

"I thought it was funny." Sasuke put in with a smirk, and Kaoru shot him a glare too.

"Sorry kid," Tenshu muttered, "Just kidding, bro."

'_Don't bro me, cuz.'_ Naruto thought automatically, but replied, "It's alright… I know you're a moron."

Now Tenshu spluttered, but Aoba shook his head and interrupted the argument, "Settle down, children. I've decided how we will proceed. Tenshu, Kaoru, and I will search around the village for signs of the ninja camp, while Sasuke and Naruto will head into town again to try and learn anything they can. You two are rookies; I know that Tenshu and Kaoru have a higher level of experience tracking enemy ninja while remaining unseen. This is best."

Naruto thought that there were some very haggard ANBU he had run into the ground trying to catch him back in Konoha that would argue with that, but decided that listening to Aoba was best; dissent would not help Team Gai. Plus he was sure there was more to learn in town. He knew from experience that simply asking the right questions wasn't enough when a group of people were keeping a collective secret.

You had to become _part _of the secret to know it, because things would only make sense on the inside.

101010

"I'm a ninja! I'm going to catch you and beat you up!" Naruto sang, running around the small village playground, chasing after another boy that he had befriended. The blond was currently in the form of a nine year old version of himself, minus the whiskers and with jet black hair and dark eyes.

"Shh!" A nearby girl on the swing set whispered fearfully. Naruto had filed her away as friendly, outgoing, and a bit of a brave tomboy. Now she looked worried.

A child who was scared of the word ninja, in a town supposedly attacked by bandits.

Kaito, Naruto's new friend, glanced at him in fright as well, before shooting a look around to make sure no adults had heard the loud declaration. "Hey I know you're new, but you can't say stuff like that!" He whispered fervently.

"Hmm?" 'Naru' blinked in confusion, "What's wrong with nin- MMPH!" Kaito covered his friend's mouth desperately before he could say the word again.

"Don't say it!" Kaito shook his head furiously, whispering, "They're everywhere! They'll take you away like the others!"

Naruto had no idea what Kaito was talking about, but his heart thumped excitedly, this was progress. Tenshu and Kaoru may be good field ninja, but they obviously didn't know how to pry a secret away from a child. Naruto did, he had desperately studied the other children in Konoha, trying to figure out how to make friends with them. He learned a lot, but at the time it had made no difference, because the problem had never been the child, but their parents. Naruto never knew what that problem was until Mizuki had unkindly informed him.

"I won't." Naruto lowered his voice as well, looking fearful now, "I don't understand though…"

Kaito seemed to struggle with something internally, and he kept looking around warily, even though there was clearly no one there except the swinging girl and a few others who were playing farther away on the merry-go-round. "Come on." The other boy decided, grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him along, "Let's go to my house."

'_Your parents will hate me and we won't be friends anymore.' _Naruto automatically thought and almost resisted on instinct alone, before scolding himself internally. This wasn't Konoha, and he wasn't that child anymore. He couldn't let his past problems interfere with what was important, the mission. The currently black haired boy allowed his new companion to drag him along through the streets of Hinotaka village.

As they ran through the epicenter of the town, Naruto noted that it was a fairly busy place. The markets were full of people shopping, chatting, and selling. Vendors shouted out their wares, calling customers over, flattering them excessively in order to sell their products. It was nearly lunchtime and the restaurants and stalls were full of people who were grabbing a bite to eat. In many ways it reminded Naruto of Konoha, if a bit smaller… but there was an undertone of something darker here. People looked cheerful enough, but Naruto noticed that subtly they acted much like Kaito, glancing around as if the shadows hid secrets that they couldn't see.

There were also people who _didn't _look happy in the slightest, moving as if in a trance, bumping into others without apologizing, moving through the streets aimlessly, and more than a few had red rimmed eyes, as if they had recently been crying their hearts out. The other villagers steeled their expressions, and seemed oblivious to the others, but every once in a rare while, Naruto caught something passing through their eyes as they glanced at the somber ones… pity, sadness, fear. One of them, all three at the same time, but never anger or confusion. This was part of the secret too, Naruto was sure of it.

Kaito's home was simple and well lived in. Unlike Naruto's own place in Konoha, it was a house and not an apartment. The boy obviously had parents as well, judging by the pictures in the living room. The other boy had opened the door quickly with a key, and stepped inside the living area. He called out, "Mom! I'm home!"

There was no reply, and Kaito's face grew fearful, "She should be here right now…"

"Maybe she's buying stuff." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah…" Kaito nodded, trying to reassure himself, "That's probably it."

The village boy sat on the couch with a sigh, looking more weary then any ten year old should. Naruto cautiously sat next to him, "Hey… what's up? I mean, it's cool that you invited me to come over, but…"

Despite being in his own home, and despite clearly locking the door behind them, Kaito glanced around in fear, "I… I shouldn't talk about it. We're not supposed to talk about it, Naru."

"What?" Naruto asked; fear creeping into his own voice, "I have to know! I don't get why I can't talk about ninja!"

"Shh!" Kaito hissed, "They can hear through the walls… they're everywhere… they'll take us!"

"_Who_?" Naruto murmured in frustration.

The other boy was torn, internally fighting a battle that Naruto couldn't see or understand. Silently, he urged Kaito to tell him, to speak up, to say something that would allow the undercover shinobi to figure out what was going on in the village. Finally Kaito seemed to come to a decision.

"The evil ninja…" The ten year old's voice reduced to the barest whisper.

101010

Uchiha Sasuke knew that Aoba was trying to keep them out of the way and safe when he sent them into the village. The Jounin didn't expect that they would find anything useful; he just wanted to keep them out of danger. Sasuke didn't like it, but he didn't argue. Aoba was his senior on the mission, plus even though Sasuke wasn't scared of the danger, he didn't like stumbling around the forest looking for hidden ninja that could be anywhere. Add that to the fact that there could be Jounin… that just made it even worse. Sasuke couldn't die, not now, not unless he had killed Itachi.

Call him selfish or cowardly, he agreed… but his family's honor and revenge were more important than trying to be foolish and brave, stuff like that was best left to Naruto.

Besides, Sasuke had made good progress in his own opinion. Absentmindedly he dropped the unconscious villager to the ground, his spinning Sharingan eyes slowing as he dismissed their hypnotic effect. Tenshu and Kaoru could lord over them with the fact that they had more experience all they wanted. They were still just average Chuunin, he was anything but average. He was an Uchiha, and he had the Sharingan. Kakashi had taught him several things about using his pinwheel eyes, and his familial scrolls had even more information. He had only practiced hypnosis a few times on a reluctant Aiko and Sakura, as it didn't affect Naruto at all, much to the blond's amusement and his frustration. Still, it had been painfully simple to hypnotize the weak mind of the villager who now lay crumpled before him.

Sasuke wasn't a bad guy, at least in his own mind. He just kidnapped the man from his home, dragged him into a secluded back alley and forced him to reveal his most haunting secrets. It wasn't like he _killed_him or anything.

The man had known several things. The bandits were definitely not bandits; they were ninja with no visible forehead protectors, they introduced themselves as bandits and did their best to act like it… but their movements, use of chakra, and group cohesiveness suggested otherwise. They apparently also had the village under surveillance and had threatened to kill anyone who informed Konoha of their presence. However people had been disappearing anyways, despite the fact that Konoha had only been informed once. These disappearances kept the villagers fearful, complacent, even Furou didn't seem to have known the extent of the control the ninja had over the village.

Team Gai _had _been to the village, and apparently they simply walked in. In retrospect, Sasuke knew it wasn't wrong of them to do so, they had thought they were being hired by the village to get rid of their bandit problems; they didn't know that walking into the village undisguised was signing their death warrant. They had been attacked almost immediately and were forced to run. Even disguised now, Sasuke couldn't help but glance at every shadow warily. He now understood why the villagers were so scared, even if he still didn't know a lot of other things. Where Team Gai was now, where the ninja were hiding, and most importantly, why they were holding the village hostage.

For now it would have to be enough, Sasuke had been a bit careless in picking his target. No civilian would have noticed the man suddenly disappear in the street under his genjutsu, but it had been a weak one, and a ninja could have spotted it. He probably should have been more careful, but how could he have known that the villagers were being watched by their captors?

To his displeasure, the next shadow his eyes flicked to didn't stay completely still, there was a flicker, barely there but he caught it even without his Sharingan activated. His outward appearance, a slightly dumpy middle aged man with a balding scalp, didn't change, but inwardly he was cursing himself for being careless. There would be no meeting up with Naruto; he had to lose this tail. Luckily there only seemed to be one.

Rookie he may be, Uchiha Sasuke knew how to lose a tail. A few deft maneuvers, twists and turns, followed up with his best concealment genjutsu, and he was treated with the sight of a cursing thuggish ninja, who was craning his head every which way to try and spot where his quarry had disappeared to. Sasuke took the opportunity to study the man. He was well built for a ninja, a bit too muscular in Sasuke's opinion, but he held himself well enough. There was no forehead protector, but there was a customary kunai pouch. Sasuke was no expert, but he estimated at least Chuunin level skill based on posture alone.

'_But not Chuunin level tracking skills.'_ Sasuke smirked as the man disappeared around the corner of the darkened alley Sasuke had ducked into. When Kakashi insisted on teaching him genjutsu that he could use in conjunction with his Sharingan, Sasuke had been more than a little doubtful. He was a ninjutsu specialist, but Kakashi was adamant, and in the end his teacher had been right this time. Ninjutsu was excellent in battle, but being a ninja was more than flashy attacks.

Even if said flashy attacks were very cool. Genjutsu was subtler, it demanded Sasuke's utmost control, and was completely beyond someone like Naruto, much to the blond's extreme displeasure. Kakashi had amusedly allowed Naruto try his hand at learning basic genjutsu… well, it was safe to say that it had been… explosive.

Sasuke made it to the edge of the village with no problem, quickly moving into the forest, taking the fastest route towards the cave.

Barely a few steps in, he heard the whistling, and knew what it meant. With a few rapid seals he replaced himself with a log, watching in annoyance as the kunai that had been thrown at his back hit the log and the explosive tags attached to them quickly turned it into nothing more than a hunk of charred ash.

"Not bad." An amused voice called from several feet away from him, and Sasuke was greeted by the sight of the ninja that had been pursuing him in the village. Sasuke's posture didn't shift outwardly as he eyed the ninja from his tree limb, but inwardly his mind was thinking a mile a minute.

'_Wrong angle to toss the kunai at, and he was there when I finished my substitution.'_ Sasuke thought, _'So did he substitute too, or…?'_

He was nearly distracted enough to miss the rush of air and flicker of movement towards him out of the corner of his periphery. Flipping backwards, he dodged as a perfect copy of his first enemy barreled into the tree and destroyed the limb he had been perched on, along with splintering a good portion of the trunk.

Sasuke landed on the forest floor and his eyes flicked between the two, and with a burst of concentration, he activated his Sharingan. Neither was a clone.

One of the twins whistled, "Fancy eyes. I think we have an Uchiha here, brother."

The other one lazily played with a couple of shuriken, spinning them on his fingers, "I do believe you are correct, brother."

"An intruder Uchiha."

"We don't like intruders."

"What should we do with him, Yuki-niisan?"

"I say we kill him, Fuki-niisan." Yuki smirked, a murderous glint in his eye.

Sasuke scowled as he prepared to fight, where was Naruto when you actually needed him?

101010

Said blond had been listening in outward fascination as his young friend Kaito opened up in the safety of his own home and furiously explained all of the horrific and terrible crimes the ninja who were holding their village hostage had committed. It ranged from kidnapping to murder with everything in between.

For the longest time the villagers had thought they were bandits, because they had no forehead protectors and proudly proclaimed to be a bandit gang… but rumors had been spreading slowly but surely through the terrified villagers that they were being held captive by ninja, and the reason that Konoha hadn't come to their rescue was because it was _Konoha _nin who were holding them captive.

Naruto had to hold in the protest that bubbled up inside of him, instead waiting to hear how the entire story unfolded, and it wasn't a pretty picture. Kaito's own father had disappeared a few weeks back, and neither Kaito or his mother had any idea what had happened to the man. Kaito didn't say it, but Naruto knew the boy feared his father was dead… and Naruto couldn't comfort him, because he had the feeling he was too.

The first explosion made Kaito leap to his feet in fright, and Naruto stood as well, his head automatically turning in the direction that the explosion had come from.

"They're attacking the house!" Kaito moaned, drawing the wrong conclusion, "Why did I say anything?"

"No." Naruto shook his head, moving to the door, "It's farther off… it sounds like it's…" He stepped out onto the porch and squinted towards the direction of what he recognized as the sounds of a battle, it was direction of the forest… in the general direction of the cavern. Naruto immediately took off down the street, moving through the knots of villagers who were staring fearfully in the direction of the battle. Kaito had shouted after him, but Naruto ignored his young friend, he could explain himself later.

It didn't take him long to reach the edge of the battle, he quietly crept closer as he neared, peering through his hiding spot behind one of the outer trees, back in his normal form, following the path of destruction through the forest to the current area of battle. He saw traces of several fire jutsu as he crept forward, getting closer and closer.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said quietly, and a group of five clones joined him. Concentrating, he gave them one mental order, _'Spread out. Get info.'_

They did so immediately, moving into the foliage and disappearing from view. Naruto had to reluctantly admit that a lack of orange was probably the best thing for this situation. Against enemies of unknown skill, he wasn't sure how well he could rely on his stealth skills in a location he was unfamiliar with.

One clone quietly snuck up behind a crouching Uchiha Sasuke and was almost destroyed by the twitchy Chuunin.

"_Finally_." Sasuke hissed quietly, "What the fuck took you so long?" Naruto's friend was a bit disheveled, his clothes were singed and torn in several places, and he was covered in mud.

"I'm a clone." The Naruto responded calmly, "Naruto needs to know what we're up against."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and quickly explained, "Two of them, twins. Bastards work together too tight, I can't hurt either one when they're together, and it's nearly impossible to effectively use the Sharingan to counter their conjunctive taijutsu. Earth jutsu is all they seem to use, and apparently they love explosive tags."

The clone nodded absentmindedly, "That's enough. Duck."

The Uchiha cursed as he whipped his head around to see the mass of flying rocks speeding at them. He dove to the ground and heard the distinctive pop that indicated Naruto's clone disappearing, whether it was hit by the rocks or dismissed itself, Sasuke didn't know.

Yuki and Fuki landed in front of him, identical leering grins on their face.

"Got a friend here?" One asked.

"We'd love to meet him, Uchiha-san." The other added, "Why is he hiding?"

'_Good question.' _Sasuke thought darkly, but didn't answer verbally, instead charging the twins, determined to beat the smirks off of their faces.

Meanwhile the real Naruto watched from a distance as Sasuke engaged the two ninja in close range combat. Most would think it was a foolish plan, but Naruto knew his friend enough to know it was really strategy. Now that Sasuke knew he was here, he was giving him an opportunity to hit their opponents while they were at their most distracted. Sasuke's Sharingan ensured they would stay together, because his friend easily outclassed either one in taijutsu, they could only hold their ground and win against him while fighting in tandem.

There it was! One of the twins had leapt in the air to avoid a volley of shuriken that Sasuke had sent at him and was vulnerable. Sasuke busied the other brother immediately with a furious onslaught of slashes and kicks.

'_Go for the kill!' _Naruto shouted in his mind to his hidden clones, _'Rasengan!'_

Four blurs of muted green sped out of hiding each wielding swirling spheres of blue chakra and threw themselves in the air at their very surprised enemy. In defense, the ninja flashed a few seals, rocks pouring out from the ground to latch onto his person, forming a temporary barrier akin to armor. The real Naruto smiled grimly from his hiding spot, _'Not enough.'_

"RASENGAN!" Four simultaneous voices called out as they collided with the enemy ninja, their attacks ripping through the chakra enhanced rock as if it wasn't there. Yuki had only a moment to scream in pained terror as his body was ground into meaty chunks as four copies of Yondaime's signature technique tore through him. Blood spattered everywhere, splashing the horrified Fuki and smirking Sasuke.

The Uchiha boy took his enemy's moment of distraction to coldly slash a sharp line across his opponent's throat, severing the jugular. He then ended Fuki completely by shoving the same kunai into his skull, and with shock frozen on his face, the enemy ninja crumpled to the ground, and he didn't move again, as the blood from Sasuke's first cut pooled under him.

Naruto stepped out from the foliage, grimacing as he approached the very bloody remains of the two brothers. His clones solemnly took in the scene before dismissing themselves and their memories integrated with Naruto's own. That was another kill to rest on his conscience, another person dead by his hand. Why didn't he ever hesitate? Why didn't he care during the moment when it actually mattered?

…What caused him to lose his humanity in the second that meant life or death for another person?

"You shouldn't have killed the other one." Naruto told Sasuke disapprovingly, "We could have used him."

Sasuke snorted, "Whatever. There will be more like him."

"It was reckless, and you know it." Naruto argued, "Now we still have no information on these guys! He wouldn't have been able to take both of us, we could have subdued him!"

His teammate shrugged, now looking a bit sheepish as the bloodlust of battle died away, "Sorry, I saw the kill and I took it." Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated, and his dark eyes met Naruto's cerulean ones, "Just like you."

The Uchiha's eyes weren't accusing, he was stating a fact, but the blond couldn't help but take it that way. Naruto looked to the ground and at what remained of Yuki's face, one of his clones had placed their attack to collide with the ninja's skull, only half of it was left, and Naruto reluctantly studied what remained of the man's shredded brain. This was the first time he had used Rasengan against something other than trees, and even though he knew in theory what it could do… seeing the actual result was an entirely different experience than imagining it.

'_Did Yondaime ever look down at his mutilated opponents like this?'_ Naruto thought, _'Did he ever feel as I do now? Horrified by the destruction he had caused? By a technique of his own design, no less.' _Without Rasengan, Naruto's enemy wouldn't have died this way; maybe he would still be alive. The twin's playful smirk was annoying, but it spoke of life, one beyond that of a simple weapon. Yondaime's technique ended that life decisively.

_Yondaime was a monster, your sensei Kakashi is a monster, Orochimaru is a monster, and I am a monster. One day you will be too, when people speak your name in hushed tones, afraid that you'll appear like the boogieman to kill them as well._

Was this the beginning? Naruto had to wonder, or was he already a monster, if only in his own mind?

'_I am a monster.'_ Naruto decided grimly, as he helped Sasuke search the relatively intact corpse of Fuki. In one of Fuki's pockets was a small picture of him and his brother with the same identical smirks that the two Chuunin had seen today. They each had an arm thrown over each other's shoulder and to Naruto's eyes, didn't seem much older than he or Sasuke.

'_Even seeing the results…'_

Yuki mutilated into unrecognizable clumps by Naruto's clones. Fuki's features set in a forever lasting look of terror as his throat was slit, Sasuke then generously shoving a kunai into his enemy's brain to end his suffering quickly.

'_I would do it again in a second.'_

101010

"You shouldn't have killed him." Aoba predictably mirrored Naruto's sentiments, as soon as the other team members had returned from their efforts, the Konoha ninja shifted to a new location deeper into the wood and away from the cave. Naruto and Sasuke were unsure if the now dead twins had informed their comrades of the general location that Sasuke was heading.

Now shrouded by an enclave of evergreens, the Konoha ninja planned their next move based on the information that Naruto and Sasuke had picked up in the village.

"I know." Sasuke muttered in response to Aoba's reprimand, "Sorry, it was a heat of the moment kind of thing."

Aoba smiled, "Its fine, you two have done enough, a lot more than I expected of two rookies, I have to admit." The Jounin glanced disapprovingly at the older Chuunin, "Impossible to learn anything in town, huh Tenshu?"

Kaoru looked suitably abashed, but Tenshu just scowled, "It was luck."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, "Keep telling yourself that." He glanced at Naruto who had been uncharacteristically silent since the battle; his friend was staring out into the brush, a vacant look in his eyes.

"You alright, dobe?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto glanced at him, his eyes lifeless, "Of course. I always am." Could he have done it differently? Why did he go for the killing blow? He could have easily knocked the enemy ninja out, he was fast enough, so why didn't he?

"It gets easier, Naruto-san." Kaoru reassured him sympathetically, "Was it your first kill? That's always the hard-"

"Twenty second." Naruto corrected her dully, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, trying to calm his jittery nerves, "It's my twenty second kill. It doesn't get easier." The blond stood and walked off out of the small clearing.

Sasuke shook his head and muttered, "Naruto…" Why couldn't his teammate just get over it already? His enemies weren't his friends, they didn't deserve his sympathy. Still Naruto insisted on showing some modicum of empathy for people he didn't know and didn't need to know. They were dead bodies now, they were nothing. Why couldn't Naruto see that?

101010

"Welcome, welcome, my Konoha friends!" Furou squeaked to them, almost bouncing in his seat as they joined him at his long dining table. This time, Tenshu and Kaoru had joined the others and were looking around in awe at the fineries that the feudal lord surrounded himself with.

"Thank you for having us, Furou-sama." Aoba replied politely.

"Eat, eat!" Furou cried, his plate already piled with food and he took a large gulp from his sake glass, "Enjoy!"

Automatically, they did so. Naruto eagerly piled food onto his plate, a night of rest and deep thought had set his mind at relative ease for now, his brutal slaughtering of his opponent still in his thoughts, but well hidden behind a mask of happiness. Naruto was pretty sure he could keep food down; he just had to make sure he didn't dwell on yesterday.

It was harder said than done, but for several minutes he kept a happy chatter going with Furou who sat to his left at the head of the table, while the others looking much less comfortable simply ate mechanically, minds still set on the mission despite the quality of food and service in front of them.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Furou's tone held an obvious note of worry as Naruto patiently explained the situation in the village, "They tried to _kill_ you? Savages!"

Hadn't he mentioned that he and Sasuke hadkilled _them_ instead? Well, the duck was good.

For awhile everything was normal, but quickly the Konoha nin found that the simple dinner would be anything _but_ normal.

Kaoru was the first to seize up, a choked gasp signaling to the rest of the table that something was wrong. In an attempt to rise, the female Chuunin tilted over, crumpled to the floor, and lay still, twitching occasionally.

"Kao-!" Tenshu choked as well, flecks of food spraying out of his mouth as the paralysis claimed him as well. Aoba snarled and shoved two fingers down his throat, attempting to forcibly remove the poisoned meal by throwing up. He succeeded in his regurgitation attempt, but it was too late, the poison was already in his system.

Furou watched pitilessly as the Jounin collapsed to the ground, Sasuke managed to draw a kunai, but seized up as well, dropping the weapon with a loud clatter and fell roughly against the table.

"So sorry." Furou apologized coldly, "But you will not die, not yet." The lord idly glanced at Naruto, who was sitting very still.

"It won't be long until you too-" The lord started.

Naruto belched.

Furou blinked in surprise.

"Sorry." Naruto stood, rubbing his belly thoughtfully, "I have a stomachache." He turned his now icy gaze to Furou, who took a cautious step back from the shift, "What have you done to them?"

"Why aren't you…?" Furou stared at Naruto in confusion, and no small amount of fear, but then snarled, "Kill him!"

The doors burst open, but it wasn't just Furou's guards who swarmed in, it was ninja, and Naruto knew that they were in trouble.

No problem, he could deal with trouble.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The blond thundered, and hundreds of clones filled the vast dining hall.

'_Get the team to safety. Kill anyone who dares to get in the way!'_ Naruto sent to his bunshin, his look of fury at the betrayal that had been suffered mirrored in their collective faces.

"BOSS!" They roared in response.

It was controlled chaos, the temporarily dumbfounded ninja (With Sound forehead protectors, Naruto noted.) and guards were soon swarmed by the mass of clones, all of which pulled out kunai and lengthened their blades with wind chakra and engaged their assailants earnestly as per Naruto's order.

Several clones collected his teammates, and broke through the stone walls with a combination of sickles of wind and Rasengan, heading out into the forest, backs dutifully covered by their compatriots.

Naruto had another target in mind.

With a deliberate chop, he knocked out the traitorous feudal lord, who had been trying to push through the clones to escape. He picked up the man and tossed him over his shoulder, heading out through a hole made by his clones, expertly flipping over a fire jutsu that had been sent at him by one of the Sound ninja.

Naruto gave one last order to his clones, _'Destroy them all. Show these fools what it means to betray us, what it means to betray Konoha!'_

As he dashed away into the cover of the woods, he felt his chakra reserves drop exponentially as the clones followed his directive. No matter how sorrowful he may feel about the loss of life tomorrow, all he could feel now was satisfaction that stemmed from the feeling of redemption, at the cries of death and pain, along with the booming sounds of explosions that littered the air.

101010

"Wake up."

Naruto dug his foot into the unconscious minor feudal lord's large gut. With a sputtering cough, Furou did awaken, gasping and holding his midsection in pain.

"You can't- you can't do this!" He cried, "The Daimyo will-"

"Shutup!" Naruto backhanded the man across the face, sending him sprawling to the floor again. The man's legs and hands were bound in the tightest wire Naruto could procure. Whimpering in pain, the man lay still on the ground, perhaps hoping his blond tormentor would just go away.

Naruto planned on doing nothing of the sort, with a foot, he flipped his prisoner over so he was facing up on the dirt ground of the Konoha team's small hideaway in the woods surrounding Hinotaka.

"Tell me the antidote." Naruto demanded, gesturing to his compatriots, all of which were still paralyzed and unmoving.

"I won't!" Furou replied firmly, gaining control and new life in him, "Worthless little ninja child! You cannot scare me; I am Lord Furou of the Hitsugasa line! I will have all you hold dear killed for this insul-"

The Chuunin cut him off, literally. He grabbed his captive by the throat, causing Furou to make a little choking noise as his air pathway disappeared under Naruto's grip.

"There are two hundred and eight bones in the human body." Naruto said softly, "If you don't tell me the antidote, I will break them one by one until you do." He dropped the lord unceremoniously back to the ground.

"You don't have what it ta…! Wait, NO!" Furou screamed in pain as Naruto viciously grabbed the man's thumb and snapped the bone with one hard twist of his wrist.

For a few minutes he let the man scream in pain, rolling around pathetically on the ground, his fine robes sullied and ruined by the dirt he now lay in.

"Ready to talk?" Naruto asked.

The man didn't reply, still whimpering in pain, unspeaking. Naruto shrugged and grabbed the index finger of the same hand next.

"WAIT!" Furou screamed in protest, right before he was going to twist his wrist again, "No! Please, no!"

"Tell me the antidote!" Naruto demanded.

"There isn't one, you fucking insane brat!" Furou wailed, "It will wear off in an hour, why couldn't you just wait? Please not again, not again!"

Naruto snarled and gripped the finger again, ignoring his captive's cries of protest and snapped it. The lord began to scream in pain once more, much as he had before, but now Naruto simply walked away to check on his teammates. They were all awake, eyes open and alert, they just couldn't move. Their eyes met his own as he checked each one of them, but barring the obvious paralysis his team had no further injuries.

"Boss."

A score of clones entered the clearing, leading a bedraggled Team Gai with them. "We found them in the basement of Furou's manor." The lead clone explained. The three genin looked haggard but relatively unharmed, Lee's arm was in a sling and Neji's leg appeared to be broken, Tenten looked the healthiest but was obviously worn as well.

Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the area, sending everyone but Naruto to their knees. The blond instead called upon his wind elemental to help him leap into the air and make it to the top of the trees in a few short jumps. Surprise marred his face as he looked out to the left of the remains of Furou's manor. Some kind of huge, skeletal, bipedal demon entity was exiting the most enormous gate that Naruto had ever seen, roaring in what sounded like triumph. What was even stranger was it looked like the gate literally came from nowhere. Even from a distance he could see the monstrous beast with curved horns beginning to trudge forward in the direction it was summoned, moving towards Hinotaka, on their hiding spot's right.

His mind raced through the possibilities of what could be happening. The beast didn't divert from a straight path, and no doubt it would destroy the village, then what? What was it? It was moving forward, not just towards Hinotaka, but towards the heart of Fire Country.

Towards Konoha.

With this startling realization, Naruto jumped back down to his clones, his incapacitated teammates, and the questioning looks of Team Gai.

"Back to Konoha." Naruto ordered, "Take them all back."

"Naruto-" Tenten started, but Naruto gave her a look that shut her up quickly.

"What about him?" A clone inquired, glancing at the still whimpering Furou.

Naruto stared at the broken feudal lord for a moment before deciding, "He probably knows what's going on. Take him back too."

"And you, boss?" The lead clone asked quietly.

Naruto strode out of the clearing, "I'm going to stonewall a demon."

101010

The blond had made quick time from the hideaway, skidding to a halt just outside the village, mind desperately working through the possibilities. He did his best to try and ignore the screaming voice in the back of his head that was urging him to run, he couldn't run, this village and probably Konoha as well were all counting on him.

Toads. That was his only chance, he needed to summon one of the monstrously sized battle toads that he had only heard vaguely about from Jiraiya.

'_Fucking Ero-Sennin!'_ He cursed his sensei, _'I KNEW I needed to learn how to summon larger ones!'_

Not only had he never done it before, Naruto was low on chakra, he estimated that he had maybe a little more than a fourth of his normal reserves. His clones had perhaps done their job of killing everyone and destroying the manor a bit too well. The screams of terror behind him from the panicking villagers weren't helping either.

"Let this work…" Naruto muttered desperately, praying to whatever god was out there at the moment to hear his plea. He drew blood from his thumb and formed the handseals, pulling every ounce of chakra that he could spare, fueling the only jutsu that could save these people now. _'If I could ever control a single jutsu, let it be this one!'_

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Instantly he was shot over forty feet into the air, the solid ground beneath him replaced by the bumpy red head of the largest toad he had ever summoned, much larger. He stared at his summon in awe; the toad wore a large blue vest, a massive short blade that looked to be a wakizashi, and was smoking from a gigantic pipe.

"HMM?" The toad rumbled, swinging a massive eyeball upward to take a look at his summoner, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I…" Naruto gulped, "I'm Naruto."

"NARUTO?" The upturned eyes squinted at him as the toad studied him, before the summon let out a booming laugh, "YES I CAN SEE THE RESEMBLANCE NOW. YOU'VE GROWN."

This toad had seen him before? Naruto was pretty sure he would remember meeting an insanely large toad before. "Er… yes, well…" Naruto shook his head to clear his hazy mind, _'I can't pass out now!'_ His reserves felt completely depleted, he wasn't even sure if he could keep standing for long.

"I need your help!" Naruto called, eying the rampaging demonic monster, which had stopped its progression to the village to stare hungrily at the toad now blocking its path.

"A BALROG?" The toad scowled, "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT? I'M THE TOAD BOSS, NOT A MIRACLE WORKER."

"Toad… Boss?"

"GAMABUNTA IS MY NAME." The blue vested summon replied, "USUALLY I LIKE TO DRINK WITH MY NEW SUBORDINATES, BUT SEEING AS YOU HAVE A BIG PROBLEM, I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR NOW."

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted back, grateful despite his annoyance at being referred to as a subordinate. Then again… he wasn't over forty feet tall with a very dangerous blade.

Gamabunta rest a webbed hand on said blade, eying the creature he had named as a Balrog, "HANG ON KID, HERE WE GO!" With that warning, Naruto yelped in surprise as the toad leapt forward, flying straight at the beast, who screamed eagerly in response, moving to meet its new opponent.

The two behemoths collided such force that Naruto almost flew off of Gamabunta's head, only the last dregs of his reserves allowed him to stay stuck using his hands. As the two giants tussled, Naruto couldn't help but admire his summon's skill despite its humungous size. Gamabunta gracefully dodged all of the Balrog's attacks, even deftly leaping a hundred feet in the air in less than three seconds to avoid the torrent of flame their opponent sent at them.

Gamabunta landed with a massive crash and drew his blade, expertly slashing out at the demon. The monstrous Balrog stopped the blade by twisting its head, so it struck him on one of its curved horns, which easily withstood the blow. The short sword slid off as the Balrog shifted its head, allowing Gamabunta's forward momentum to pull him forward, leaving the giant toad boss open for then next attack.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled unnecessarily, "Watch out!"

The Balrog screamed in triumph as it swung a massive claw to rake into Gamabunta's unprotected side.

With a grunt, the toad made the best move he could, he continued his momentum to throw himself at the Balrog, colliding with it and disrupting its attack. The monster furiously shoved its enemy away before screaming in rage, having been denied its blood. The clawed beast slashed out again and again in primal fury, only to be parried by the calm efficiency that was Gamabunta's sword skill.

The two summons continued their dance of battle as Naruto struggled just to stay on his toad. He had stopped trying to stick to Gamabunta using chakra, for even his massive reserves had been nearly completely exhausted, instead he had slid down to the toad's neck and clenched to the fabric of the blue vest the boss wore. Unfortunately it meant he was blind to nearly everything that was going on in the battle; stuck relying on glimpses of their enemy when Gamabunta moved away, and it gave chase.

The Balrog sent another burst of hellfire at the toad, who didn't dodge this time, instead forming seals with its massive webbed hands.

"SUITON: TEPPODAMA NO JUTSU!"

The massive version of Sakura's jutsu met the Balrog's flames and matching them equally. The two attacks cancelled each other out, and Gamabunta cursed in disgust, his attack should have been stronger.

"KID…" Gamabunta said as quietly as he could, "THIS GUY IS TOO MUCH, I NEED YOUR HELP."

"Me?" Naruto shook his head, "I'm barely able to stay awake right now, I don't have anything left!"

"YOU'RE THE KYUUBI JINCHUURIKI; USE IT TO SUMMON GAMAKEN AND GAMAHIRO! I NEED THEIR HELP WITH THIS GUY."

Naruto grimaced, he hated using the fox, but this was one of those times that he didn't have a choice. Squeezing his eyes shut, the Chuunin delved easily into his mind and appeared before Kyuubi's cage.

As he gained control over his own mind and body through intense mediation, he was able to mutate the area around the cage from a sewer into a tranquil forest. He couldn't affect the area of the cage itself, which was a bit disappointing; he wanted to make it smaller just to piss Kyuubi off.

Said demon stared down at his jailor looking almost bored.

**A Balrog? Only **_**you**_** could end up in a fight with the most ancient of beasts.**

"What's that mean?" Naruto scowled, "Whatever, so you know what this thing is?"

**Indeed. An insane creature fueled only by fire and bloodlust, it delights in killing your kind, and its brethren have been summoned many time through the ages as tools in your pathetic human wars… sacrifices by the dozens were no doubt made to entice it.**

"Sounds like you."

**Hardly, no human commands me, no matter how many sacrifices they make, or how beautiful they make the atmosphere… couldn't you feel it in the village? The fear was palpable… it was exciting; it makes me want to kill you.**

"Oh yeah? So you felt like you always do, you mean." Naruto rest a hand upon one of the bars of the cage, and Kyuubi let out a growl of warning.

**Impertinent child. Stealing my chakra like a common thief, impudent fool… LEARN YOUR PLACE!**

Killer intent hit Naruto, though he was still able to dive out of the way on reflex to avoid the massive claw that came, even if Kyuubi couldn't really kill him in his own mind.

Naruto chuckled, "Still angry, huh? I got you this nice forest to live in, though. You should be thankful."

**Thankful? As long as these wretched bars hold me, I shall never be thankful… know this, Uzumaki Naruto, I will escape, and when I do I will make you suffer here and in the afterlife.**

"Petty grudges?" Naruto sighed, "I know you're a bastard, but I don't like taking your chakra any more than you like giving it. Can't we just get along?" The Kyuubi smirked.

**No grudge I hold is **_**petty**_**… but for now, take my chakra, boy. Lay waste to our enemies and give me a good show.**

Red chakra swirled out from behind to bars to gather around him as it had before, "Not too much." Naruto warned, "I need to stay lucid."

**I will give you as much as **_**I**_** desire! Do not dare to command me, whelp… now, revel in the throes of power, the power of being my avatar…**

Chakra flooded his system, giving him new life. Naruto opened his eyes, his hands still clutching tightly to Gamabunta's vest, but now Naruto was strong once more, all fatigue gone as Kyuubi's chakra made his exhaustion vanish.

Gamabunta was grappling with the Balrog, and he noticed Naruto's chakra spike, "GOOD! GET TO IT, KID!"

Naruto didn't verbally respond, but he flipped off the back of the toad and rushed towards the ground. With Kyuubi enhancing him he easily grabbed a few branches on the way down to slow his descent, finally denting the soft forest floor in his landing. This time there was no hesitation or doubt when he formed the seals for the summoning jutsu, it _would _work.

'_Gamaken… Gamahiro… come.'_

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" His palm slammed down to the earth, and Kyuubi's chakra, freely given, flowed into the technique, empowering it and summoning Gamabunta's comrades. Once more he found himself in the air, above the tall trees, atop of the head of a large battle toad.

Both Gamaken and Gamahiro were large, comparable in size to Gamabunta, if slightly smaller. The one that Naruto now stood on wore a black robe similar to Gamabunta's own, as was his magenta colored skin. Its weapons were different however, and Naruto saw it used some kind of thorned two pronged weapon, similar to a sasumata. The toad also carried a large plate-like shield.

The other toad was naked, its skin was green, a mixture of both dark and pale shades. It had two huge katana on its back and large unblinking eyes that studied the battle before it.

"I'm Naruto!" He called to the toads, "I'm your summoner!"

The two looked at each other in confusion, "NARUTO…" The green toad boomed softly, "I DO NOT RECOGNIZE THIS ONE, GAMAKEN."

"NOR I, BROTHER." Gamaken responded.

"I'm kind of new." Naruto admitted sheepishly, "But Gamabunta-sama really needs your guys' help, so… could you?"

They glanced at each other and Gamabunta, who was struggling to fight off the rampaging Balrog, and quickly came to a decision.

"WE SHALL HELP YOU, NARUTO." Gamaken agreed, "IF GAMABUNTA-SAMA FIGHTS WITH YOU, SO SHALL WE!"

"FOR GAMABUNTA-SAMA!" Gamahiro yelled, charging forward with his thorned weapon, and Gamaken wasn't far behind, drawing his oversized katana and wielding them skillfully.

The two toads hopped forward, blindsiding the demonic Balrog and sending it tumbling in surprise. Naruto leapt back onto Gamabunta's head, Kyuubi's chakra had diminished greatly in summoning the two large toads, but he still had more than enough to see this battle through.

"NARUTO!" Gamabunta shouted, "DO YOU KNOW ANY FIRE JUTSU?"

Naruto grimaced, "No, I'm a wind elemental!"

The Toad Boss scowled, "THIS BALROG IS A TOUGH ONE, I'M HAVING TROUBLE PIERCING ITS SKIN. NO MATTER, WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS NONETHELESS, LET'S GO!"

The three toads attacked in tandem, working smoothly together to dance around the Balrog, knocking it to the ground and attacking it over and over. But despite their domination of the creature, it simply rose to attack again and again. Gamabunta hadn't been joking when he said its skin was tough to pierce, neither the Toad Boss's or Gamahiro's precise slashes or stabs could get through. Gamaken's sasumata did little damage as well.

The best they had managed to do was keep it away from the village, but other than that, little progress was being made to stop the creature. Naruto felt Gamabunta's weariness through the summoning link, the Boss had been fighting longer than his subordinates, soon he would have to disappear as the chakra that held him here faded. Gamaken and Gamahiro wouldn't be able to last much longer once that happened.

His mind contemplated the possible options they had. The skin of this creature was too tough to pierce so…

Go for the eye. The brain.

With this grim realization, Naruto checked his reserves. Kyuubi's chakra was swirling in his system, almost completely dominating his weakened flow, but there were flickers of his own blue chakra in the mass of red. That was good, he would need them.

"Get in closer!" Naruto shouted to Gamabunta.

"GOT A PLAN?"

"I hope so!"

Naruto called upon his chakra, he didn't have a lot of experience doing something like this when so much of Kyuubi's chakra was in the way, but he was able to call enough of his own blue chakra out to fuel the move he would make. As Gamabunta closed in on the Balrog's position, Naruto leapt off of the Boss Toad and at the Balrog, much to his summon's surprise.

"NARUTO NO!"

The blond ignored his summon, using his chakra in combination with Kyuubi's to fuel his movement, he wasn't flying… he was gliding, riding the current of the wind that gladly accepted and interacted with his chakra, supporting the blond elemental underneath its power.

"Thank you…" Naruto murmured as he soared at the demonic beast, chakra beginning to swirl in his palm, forming the legendary sphere that was Yondaime's signature technique. Tainted by Kyuubi's chakra, it was enhanced, larger and blood red.

Unexpectedly, the wind sang back as if it heard his gratitude, filling his ears with its voice, almost excited, vibrant, alive.

It was like… him, through and through. The blood red Rasengan whistled in his palm, the technique was ready, now for the kill.

The Balrog watched his approach hungrily, a clawed limb lashed out at him, but it was simple for him to soar around it, he _was_ the air. As fluid as a breeze and as fierce as a raging storm. Nothing could stop him now.

Least of all this pitiful creature of bloodlust and anger.

"RASENGAN!" He shouted, thrusting his palm forward and burrowing into the red eye of the Balrog, and with one last eager push of the storm of wind behind him-!

The Balrog screamed in pain as Naruto shoved his way straight through, grimacing in disgust as his Kyuubi powered attack ground through the little that was in the Balrog's skull and in a burst of brain matter and blood, Naruto blasted straight through the back of its skull and out of the other side of its head. It really was a stupid creature to think it could fight _him_ and win.

'_Wow, that sounded really arrogant.'_ Naruto mused, _'A few more thoughts like that and I could turn into Sasuke.'_

With a keening cry of death, the Balrog finally collapsed with a thunderous boom, and didn't rise again. Naruto fell as well, but his descent was slowed by the breeze that flowed under him, fueled by his own chakra and supporting him. It brought him to the ground, laying him down, almost as if it had a mind of its own.

'_Is this nature?' _Naruto wondered, he felt… something, it was hard to describe, but it was there, larger than him… maybe even larger than Kyuubi. All Naruto knew as the air gently swirled around him was that he had barely scratched the surface of this power, this connection…

He wanted more.

Slowly his chakra dissipated, and the connection faded with it, leaving him feeling alone and slightly at a loss. What was he doing here again?

Before Naruto could contemplate any more, a humongous tongue wrapped around him and lifted him back atop of Gamabunta's head, Gamahiro and Gamaken standing nearby, smiling at their newest summoner.

"YOU DID GOOD, KID." Gamabunta boomed, more than a little impressed, "TAKING DOWN THAT THING YOURSELF, AND WITH MINATO'S JUTSU AS WELL."

"IT WAS QUITE A SIGHT." Gamaken nodded.

"WE SHOULD TAKE HIM BACK HOME, BOSS." Gamahiro grinned, "THE KID LOOKS TIRED."

"I HAVE ENOUGH CHAKRA FOR THAT." Gamabunta agreed, "LET'S MAKE IT FAST THOUGH. HOLD ON KID!"

Naruto obliged, sticking to the Toad Boss's back with chakra as it hopped into the air, moving towards Konoha faster than he could ever dream to move on his own. The blond glanced down at the village that he had managed to protect from destruction. The people had conjugated below and were staring up at the toads in awe, but to Naruto they looked like tiny dots.

'_But they're not dots.'_ Naruto reminded himself, _'They're people, just like me. Just because I can summon huge toads or call upon a demon's chakra doesn't make me better than them, just different.'_

He thought of Kaito, the little boy who had opened up to him when he was under the guise of Naru. Naruto had used the kid, because the mission called for it. He had real sympathy for the boy's situation in a captive village, powerless, but the pity and horror on his face had been false, a mask of fake emotion and phony words to encourage a young boy to open up to him.

At the time Naruto had been proud of his cunning, he had succeeded where Kaoru and Tenshu did not, and that made him feel pleased. But Kaito's tears were real, his distraught over the disappearance of his father (who had most likely been made a sacrifice to summon the Balrog,) was real. But Naruto didn't see that then, he saw a means to an end, a tool that he could use. It had been automatic, and he didn't even realize it was wrong, but he had used a child like he was nothing more than a pesky database of knowledge that wouldn't give him the information unless he pressed the right buttons.

'_People are people.'_ He thought, _'The ones I protect, the ones I fight, the ones I kill… they all exist. They think, they learn, and they feel. I can't forget that, ever.'_

From the ground several miles away from Hinotaka, the group of clones that were trudging along towards Konoha looked up and pointed in awe as the three huge toads leapt over them, blotting out the sun with their humungous bulk. Team Gai and Naruto's team for the mission, paralysis mostly worn off, followed the gazes of the bunshin and stared dumbfounded at the sight above them.

"…Toads?" Sasuke gaped; he knew Naruto could summon toads… but nothing like _this_.

Tenshu chuckled weakly, "Ya know, I don't feel bad about leaving the kid anymore…"

The clones were concentrating, and when they were finally able to tug the general story from their creator's mind, they started cheering and jumping up and down, "We beat a Balrog, we beat a Balrog, we beat a Balrog!"

"Naruto-san beat a Balrog!" Lee exclaimed, and began to celebrate as well, hopping along with the joyful clones.

"What's a Balrog?" Tenten asked in confusion and Lee stopped hopping to actually think.

"I don't know." Lee admitted, "But no doubt the battle was most youthful!"

As the three toads' booming jumps grew fainter with distance, Aoba finally spoke, "I… I think we should get moving again."

The ragged group marched on, only the clones were cheerfully clamoring and talking amongst themselves in excited whispers. The others were too stupefied to speak, bar Lee who was badgering a Naruto to explain what a Balrog _was_ exactly. Tenten smacked him and the nearest clone, "You're giving me a headache dammit!"

Lee apologized, but the clone was gone for good now.

Abashed and saddened, the clones fell silent and mourned the loss of a fallen brother bunshin. Furou moaned, waking up again, and one of the clones carrying him absentmindedly knocked him out for the third time since they started the trek.

101010

"Tsunade-sama! Three large… well, I think they're toads, they're approaching from the north!"

"What?" Tsunade leapt from the desk and without another word to her secretary, leapt out of the window and atop Hokage tower, Shizune following right behind her.

Sure enough, three huge forms were hopping towards the north side of Konoha, and Tsunade jumped to the next roof, only stopping to call over her shoulder to her stupefied assistant, "Find Jiraiya!"

She made it to the North Gate as the toads slowed to a stop, and she could hear one of them pounding on the door.

Nara Shikamaru was on duty with another Chuunin, and for once he looked completely awake.

"Open the gate!" Tsunade commanded the two shell shocked Chuunin broke from their stupor to follow the orders of their Hokage. The massive North Gate first opened slowly, the process then sped up by Gamabunta as he pushed the gates open easily. The Toad Boss was followed by Gamaken and Gamahiro, and a speechless Tsunade watched as a familiar Chuunin hopped down from Gamabunta's massive head.

"Hey Tsunade-neechan." Naruto greeted her with a grin.

She blinked, Naruto… was a mess. His clothes and vest were torn, his hair was disheveled, and he was covered with blood and a strange pinkish white substance.

"Is that… brain matter?" Tsunade asked slowly, touching some of the foul substance with a finger, "What the hell did you do? Where is your _team_?"

"Hmm?" Naruto concentrated as hard as he could, and for a moment he got a flash of the forest his clones were walking along in, no doubt moving towards Konoha with the rest of the group, he was pretty sure he spotted the back of Aoba's head. He grimaced; he probably should have stopped to pick them up, "Damn, I think they're still walking back here…"

"NARUTO." Gamabunta drew attention back to himself, even though much of it was already on him, judging by the awed stares of the milling villagers who were watching the strange scene, "WE'RE GOING TO GO NOW, KID. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF HUH?"

"Sure thing, boss!" Naruto saluted, best to treat the summon with respect, Gamabunta could squash him like a bug if he wanted. "Maybe we can get that drink sometime?"

Gamabunta laughed, "I'M COUNTING ON IT, KID. TELL YOUR PERVERT MASTER I SAID HI." The Boss Toad disappeared in a puff of smoke, the chakra he had received from Naruto nearly drained.

"GOODBYE, NARUTO." Gamaken nodded to him as well, "MAY WE DO BATTLE TOGETHER AGAIN SOON." He too disappeared.

"IT WAS FUN, KID!" Gamahiro saluted his summoner, "UNTIL NEXT TIME!" The third toad followed the other two.

Now all that was left was a grinning Naruto, and a confused Hokage.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Tsunade demanded, she had seen Jiraiya summon all three of the toads that had just disappeared at one time or another, but never together, that would be suicide even if he _did_have Kage level reserves.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, baachan. It's kind of a long story."

"First things first," Tsunade eyed him again, "Why are you covered in blood and brain matter?"

"Oh," Naruto sniffed his stained vest and wrinkled his nose in disgust, the stench was awful, "I killed a Balrog."

Tsunade blinked. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then she blinked again. _'Did he just say a BALROG?'_

"I think…" She started slowly, "That we should go to my office."

"Okay." Naruto agreed, "But can I take a shower or something first? I really smell bad…"

101010

Naruto didn't get his shower much to his disappointment, instead he was stuck explaining the mission to a bewildered Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune. To their credit, they managed not to interrupt the entire way through.

"Let me get this straight." Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sound ninja were holding one of our villages on the outer border of the village captive until they could collect enough sacrifices to summon a Balrog? Then they set the thing on the village?"

"And the feudal lord of the area was conspiring _with_ them?" Tsunade also added in disbelief.

"Uh… yeah." Naruto nodded sheepishly, "That's pretty much it, I think. Kyuubi also mentioned that keeping the village fearful and stuff made it easier to summon the Balrog thingie, cuz it likes that."

"…Right." Jiraiya sighed, "So you killed all the Sound ninja, abducted Furou, summoned the three most powerful battle toads, then killed the Balrog with a single Rasengan?"

"The Rasengan was Kyuubified." Naruto supplied helpfully.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jiraiya asked in genuine confusion.

"It was…" Naruto scowled, trying to put it in words, he had been a little distracted during those moments. "Kyuubi's power changes my freeform wind attacks, it makes them more powerful. Using it to form Rasengan did that too, I think that's why it was so easy to kill the Balrog… stupid fox will never let go of that, you know. He's still bragging about destroying Shukaku's body of sand."

"And your team is on the way back?" Tsunade asked, "You're sure the paralysis was temporary?"

"I don't think Furou was lying." Naruto replied, features hardening for a moment in remembrance of the traitorous lord, "I made sure of that."

"Right," Jiraiya smiled in amusement, "Breaking fingers, not very original, but it works well against the weak willed."

"Now can I go shower?" Naruto complained, then he frowned at Tsunade, "Shouldn't you be sending a team to help Team Gai and the others get back? Jeez, you really suck at being Hokage."

Tsunade broke out of her reverie to yell at the blond, "I was getting to it! Shizune, prepare a medical team and send them to meet the group."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune shuffled out of the room, only stopping to pat Naruto on the shoulder before moving on, "Good job, Naruto."

Naruto grinned at her, "Thanks, Shizune-neechan."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade sighed, calling his attention back to her, "You're dismissed… good work."

The blond walked out of the room, leaving the two Sannin behind. Jiraiya chuckled, "I told you he was ready."

Tsunade shook her head slowly, "I don't know about that. He was… something, that's for sure."

101010

Naruto made it home, trudging slowly inside his unchanged apartment and starting the shower. He peeled off his torn and bodily fluid spattered clothes and tossed them in a pile before mechanically stepping into the shower.

The blond wasn't smiling now, Naruto sat on the porcelain floor of his small tub in an upright fetal position, his head pressed into his legs, letting the heated water fall down upon him, the liquids clinging to his body flowing away. His eyes were closed, and finally he had a chance to dwell on it all, everything that had happened, and what he had done.

One by one, he brought the memories of the clones at the manor to the surface of his mind, reviewing each kill in detail. There hadn't been many ninja, only about a dozen, but they had been supported by at least four times as many guards. Naruto had killed them.

Almost all of them, he was sure, he counted each one in his head. Sliced to pieces, torn to shreds, ground to bloody chunks, blown into walls, stabbed, skulls beaten in by cloned fists, trampled… his clones could be very creative.

Naruto didn't cry, he didn't know these men; they had tried to kill him and his team… so he stopped them. Kakashi had once told him he would have to make tough decisions one day… this hadn't been one of them. It had been simple, like it always seemed at the time, kill or be killed. Was it really so easy to let go of what little humanity he held in the heat of battle?

'_Remember them.'_ Naruto told himself, _'You can do at least that much.'_

He sat in his tub for a long while, far long after the hot water had turned ice cold, it didn't matter to him. Waterfall meditation had numbed him to cold water. It wasn't like he had to worry about getting sick either.

After awhile he stopped the water however, no need to waste all of his A-rank pay on the water bill.

That thought caused him to let out a bitter laugh, "A ninja's life… I kill people and get paid for it… beautiful."

101010

A thunderclap boomed behind Naruto, but the blond didn't move, eyes still closed, meditation uninterrupted. Over one hundred clones had joined him in the pouring rain to meditate in the grassy field of training area 7.

It had been storming all day, but trivial details like that didn't bother the Kyuubi container. Tsunade had given him the day off from missions, and he decided to put to good use trying to reestablish the brief connection he had with nature (or what he believed to be nature,) but was unsuccessful thus far. He could feel something there, just beyond his comprehension, but it didn't respond to his pleas and prods. It was frustrating, but he and his clones kept trying, it was there… he just had to reach it.

"Naruto!" A nearby voice shouted over the power of the storm.

The blond turned his head and smiled, "Hello, Aiko-chan." His teammate was running towards him, protected from the rain somewhat by the umbrella she had brought with her.

Aiko blinked in confusion as she stopped a few feet away. Naruto hadn't shouted… but she heard him perfectly, as if he had spoken directly into her ear. She could almost feel the vibration from how close it was.

Her teammate stood, moving away from the forefront of his replicas who dutifully did not break from their meditation.

"What's up?" Naruto asked with his trademark grin.

Aiko scowled at him, and tugged him under the cover of the umbrella, "Idiot, you're going to get sick if you stay under the rain… you're _soaking_."

"I don't get sick." Naruto playfully reminded her, "And you didn't show up for training today."

"It's pouring out!" Aiko protested, "I brushed up on the leaf control exercise at home… now come on, you're done training."

Naruto frowned, "I can't stop now, Aiko-chan."

"You _will_ stop now if you know what's good for you." Aiko replied firmly, "Now come on, we're going back to the apartment." With that, she pulled her protesting teammate back towards the village, only giving him enough time to shout at his clones to keep meditating no matter what.

Most of the villagers had stayed indoors; it was Sunday so many of them didn't have work anyways. Only a few people were out shopping, and a lot of the stands around the village had closed early once it became clear that the constant rain wasn't going to let up. This left the streets pretty much deserted, and the two teammates moved along quickly. Naruto took the umbrella's handle from a grateful Aiko, who was getting sick of getting almost blown away as the winds tried to tear it from her grasp.

As the wind slapped him in the face, Naruto wished his control was good enough that he could slow the powerful winds to a gentle breeze, but stuff like that was still beyond him, damn fine control requirements…

"Why are we going to your place?" Aiko shouted over the wind.

"My clothes are wet; I want to change into something dry." Naruto replied without yelling, continuing to train his ability to manipulate the air that carried the sound so it moved straight to Aiko's ear and didn't disperse. It was a fun little trick a couple of his bunshin had picked up trying to create a high pitched sound attack of some sort, the sound attack didn't pan out, but this had been an interesting technique he had picked up instead.

Aiko flinched when he did it, "That's so weird… but cool." She had to admit, she was a little jealous of Naruto's wind elemental skills, she couldn't do anything like that with fire. The most she had ever been able to accomplish was to create tiny flames without handseals; it wasn't really useful for anything except lighting a campfire.

The teammates entered Naruto's dilapidated apartment structure and quickly made it to his floor on the top. The blond unlocked the door and stepped inside, Aiko followed him in, glancing at the two clones sitting at his kitchen room table arguing over a scroll with some kind of seal array on it.

"No you _idiot_." One clone scowled at the other, stabbing a finger at part of the array, "If you move the power adaptor there, it will completely throw off the master seal's distribution ability! Do you _want _it to explode?"

The other clone growled and grabbed the scroll away, "And I'm telling you that it's not a problem if we just shift the aligner seal to over here-"

"That'll screw with the config sequence and you know it!" The first clone shook his head furiously, cutting off his counterpart.

The real Naruto walked over to the table and laughed, "That's enough for now guys. Finish it some other time, you're dismissed."

Still glaring at each other, the two clones dismissed themselves in twin poofs of smoke. Naruto glanced at the seal array thoughtfully, it was one of the intermediate arrays that Jiraiya gave him to tinker with, trying to fix all of the problems with it. "They're both wrong." Naruto muttered, "But I can't see the right way either, ah well."

Aiko sighed, trying to press away some of the water that had soaked into her hair and clothes, the umbrella didn't make a huge difference when the wind blew the rain at them at an angle. Naruto was rummaging through drawers to look for something to wear, quickly finding something very familiar.

"How about this?" He displayed his old orange jumpsuit to Aiko, who shuddered.

"I thought Ino made you throw that away." Aiko scowled, Ino insisted that she had.

"She tried." Naruto agreed, "But I managed to save it! Isn't that great, Aiko-chan?"

"Yeah… great…" She muttered and eyed the clothes, planning their inevitable demise. Maybe being a fire elemental had more uses than she originally thought…

Naruto thankfully put the jumpsuit away, instead grabbing a pair of black pants and a dark red t-shirt. She turned red as he started to change in front of her.

"N-Naruto!" Aiko spluttered, "Use the bathroom dammit!"

"Hmm?" Her teammate stared at her in confusion, "Oh yeah," He laughed, "I forgot girls care about that kind of thing." Still chuckling, he moved past the blushing girl and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Aiko took a seat on the couch with a huff, she was getting it wet but she didn't care, "Stupid Naruto…" She muttered, "No common decency, I swear…"

Naruto exited the bathroom soon after, whistling in his dry clothes, "That's much better!" The blond glanced at his still soaked teammate, "Hmm, you want to borrow my jumpsuit, Aiko-chan? It's about your size… plus you would look great in it!"

"Hell no!" Aiko dismissed even the idea of it vehemently, _'Did Naruto just say I would look good in BOYS clothes?'_

"Why not?" Naruto pouted, "You know, I don't see why all my friends hate orange." The blond shrugged and sighed, "It can't be helped I guess." He moved over to one of his drawers and pulled out a blanket, "You can at least wrap yourself in this."

"Thanks," Aiko muttered, still glaring at him. Naruto cautiously sat by Aiko on the couch, but eyed her warily in case she tried to attack him for his comment.

'_Maybe that was a bit too far.' _Naruto thought fearfully, sometimes he joked a bit too much at other people's expenses, and they took offence.

For a few moments the teammates sat silent and listened to the rain, then Aiko sighed suddenly, "Sasuke told me what you did."

"What I did?" Naruto decided to play dumb, maybe she would drop it.

"At that feudal lord's mansion and how you summoned the toads." Aiko clarified.

"Oh." Naruto grinned mechanically, "Yeah, it was pretty awesome, right?"

"How many this time?" Aiko asked quietly, and Naruto's grin faded, he knew what she meant.

"Fifty four." Naruto replied tonelessly.

She met his eyes, and in that moment he didn't look like he was a young teenager only a few months older than her, he looked… aged, tired, weary. His eyes were haunted and reflected the horrors he had seen, ones she couldn't even fathom.

"What's it like?" Aiko found herself asking, curious despite her better judgment not to bother Naruto about it, "What's it like to… to kill someone?"

Naruto was silent, weighing the question against his own experiences. "…I don't know." Naruto admitted, "I don't really think about it until afterwards. After, it hurts to think about it."

"It hurts?" Aiko questioned, confused.

"Yeah." Naruto grimaced, "Killing someone… ending their life, it feels like… like it leaves a mark. Something I can't see but its there… and it hurts."

"Does it stop?"

"…It dulls," Naruto admitted with a sigh, "But it doesn't go away. Being with you guys helps a lot, makes me forget for awhile, you know?"

Aiko shook her head, "No, I don't… but I probably will soon enough, I'm sorry I bothered you about it."

Her defeated tone was a stab to his chest, and he was reminded that despite all of his power, he was still ultimately weak. Jiraiya's dream (now his own) was simply out of reach. Aiko _would _have to kill, because she was a ninja and they were at war. Nothing Naruto could do now could change that.

"Did you use the red chakra again?"

The blond was startled out of his reverie by the question, "What?"

"The red chakra." Aiko stared him straight in the eye, "Did you use it to help you?"

Naruto sighed, no point denying _that_ either, she already knew he could. "Yeah, I did. So what?"

Aiko met his challenging gaze for a few moments, before dropping her own in defeat, "You still won't tell me… you don't trust me?"

"Huh? I do trust you!" Naruto protested, "I just…" He trailed off helplessly; there was no way to explain this without telling her, the circumstances of his situation weren't exactly common in many secrets.

"The rain is letting up." Aiko stood abruptly and dropped the blanket, her clothes relatively dry. It was true; the rain was finally lightening up for the first time since it started in the early morning. That wasn't the reason she was leaving already, it was to hide how hurt she felt.

"Wait." Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"What?" She asked quietly, gently pulling her wrist from his grasp.

Naruto's gaze locked with her own and he took a deep breath, "You remember Gaara, right?"

"Of course." How could she forget?

"I'm… like Gaara." Naruto admitted, "I have a demon in me."

Aiko blinked, "A… demon?"

October 10th. Yondaime kills Kyuubi. Naruto is born.

Suddenly everything clicked.

Naruto watched as Aiko put it all together, and realization crossed her face, "Kyuubi…" Aiko breathed, "The red chakra is Kyuubi's chakra. You have Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside you?"

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded, watching her face, his expression blank. But inside he was worried, Aiko was the first person he had ever just told outright… it felt good to get the secret off of his chest, he hated lying to her, "I'm really sorry, Aiko-chan."

The Uchiha girl pulled from her shock at the revelation enough to look puzzled, "For what?"

"I've been lying to you," Naruto sighed, "I mean, you're my friend, my first friend really… and I never told you. I would understand if you didn't want to hang out with me anymore, I know this is a pretty big thing-"

Aiko wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, much to his surprise. No one had ever done _that _before. Ino and Kiba both took a couple hours to process it, and Sakura spent two weeks with the information on her mind before finally confronting him about it.

"Idiot…" Aiko whispered into his shoulder, "I don't care what you have inside of you. Why did you think I ever would?"

Naruto let out a shaky laugh, "I dunno… just one of those things about me, you know?"

"No," Aiko sighed, a small smile on her face as she pulled out of the hug, "But I'm finding out."

She moved to the window to peek down at the street below, as the rain let up the villagers were beginning to exit their homes after being cooped up inside all day, Aiko watched them. She watched the elders chatting, the kids laughing and playing, and the mothers gossiping, the fathers intermingling with all groups. Aiko hadn't had a family in a long time, it had been only her and Sasuke for years now. But she still remembered them, her mother and father, all of her cousins, aunts, and uncles… her grandmother and grandfather…

…Her older brother.

Naruto never had any of them. She could feel him watching her, probably wondering if she was going to change her mind or something stupid like that. No wonder Naruto cared so much about his friends, he didn't _have _anyone else to love, he never had a chance to take family for granted as she once had.

"The villagers hate you, don't they?" Aiko asked quietly, "That's why they always glare at you."

"Not so much anymore." Naruto replied, smiling slightly, "I don't think they ever really hated me in the first place. Well most of them, anyways. They just didn't understand me, they thought I was the fox in human form… and now they're finding out that I'm not."

Aiko shook her head and turned to look at him, "How did you turn out as wonderful as you did?"

"Huh?"

"You're… great." Aiko mumbled, unable to find a better suited word to describe Naruto, "The perfect ninja, the perfect person… but you didn't have a family; you didn't have friends until you were twelve… and you have a demon sealed in you, everyone hated or ignored you… but you still became the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, "I'm not that special, Aiko-chan."

"Right." Aiko rolled her eyes, "You probably believe that too."

"I do." Naruto confirmed.

"Who else knows?" Aiko asked, then snapped her fingers, "Wait, I got it. Sakura knows."

"Yeah," Naruto glanced at her in surprise, "How did you know?"

"I've tried to talk to her about your red chakra." Aiko admitted, "But recently she's tried to avoid talking about it."

Naruto smiled wanly, "I told her not to say anything, Ino and Kiba too."

Aiko stared at him in disbelief, "How many of our friends actually know?"

"Just them."

"Oh." Aiko frowned, "You haven't told my brother… but you told Kiba?"

"What's wrong with Kiba?" Naruto protested, "He practically demanded to know, he already had most of it figured out anyways."

"You think my brother doesn't?"

Naruto paused; it wasn't like he just went around _deciding_ who to tell and who to keep it a secret from. Out of all of his friends, Sasuke was the one who never seemed to bring it up. Now that he thought about it, it did seem strange that the Uchiha boy never confronted him about it.

"You want me to keep it a secret too, don't you?" Aiko interrupted his thoughts, "I don't think I can keep it a secret from Sasuke… he'll figure out that I know and he'll confront me about it. I don't want to lie to my brother."

Naruto grimaced, but decided, "If he asks, tell him… otherwise, let me do it."

101010

**What do you want, human?**

"You know," Naruto sighed at Kyuubi's attempts to make him cower with killing intent, "I _am_ your container, doesn't that make me, I dunno, special? Shouldn't you respect me?"

**Respect? A mere mortal, a pitiful meatsack like you? I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, boy. You should fall to your knees and worship my very presence.**

"So angry." Naruto murmured, "You better get used to it, baka. I'm the only one you're going to get to talk to, ever."

The Kyuubi leered at him from behind the bars. Naruto was sitting on a stump he had visualized for the occasion, the scene around the jail still a beautiful forest that he found peaceful to be in. He had come to speak to the Kyuubi, trying to reach an understanding between them, if nothing else. Unfortunately so far the huge fox demon had been unresponsive to his attempts to say the least.

**You believe yourself to be my only container? Hardly. There have been others before you, all far greater than anything a weak brat like you could become.**

"Really?" Naruto asked, interest piqued, "Anyone I know?"

Kyuubi laughed evilly, as if enjoying a private joke that Naruto couldn't understand.

**No, no one you will **_**ever**_** know.**

"Hmm." The blond frowned, "That sucks. Oh well… so what happened to them anyways?"

**Dead of course. When I am ripped from your body, you will die as well. It is the fate of all Jinchuuriki. You are no better than your fellow **_**men**_**. You are simply their… how should I phrase it…? Yes, you are their bitch. They will throw you away like the rest of your kind when you become too weak to fight their laughable wars for them.**

"I'm going to bring peace." Naruto replied pointedly. The Kyuubi wasn't impressed with the statement.

**A fool's dream, passed from moron to idiotic apprentice. Enjoy your pitiful attempt to shield your so called **_**innocence**_**. Your master is a weak fool, as is his dream for **_**peace**_**. As if there is room for peace in this bloodstained world. Your kind hates like no other, or hasn't your childhood showed you that?**

"People can change." Naruto replied firmly, Kyuubi wouldn't change his mind about this, "How about instead of undermining me all the time, why don't you help me do it?"

**Help? You wish for my advice?**

Naruto nodded.

**Raze every village to the ground. Unleash my might upon them all, and they will cower before us. In their gratitude for only killing **_**most **_**of them, the survivors will swear eternal fealty to you, and you will rule forever more… and then there shall be… peace.**

The blond gaped open mouthed at the beast as it began to laugh uproariously, causing the very ground beneath him to tremor from its deep bellowing cackle. It was malicious and seemingly evil, but Naruto had to ask, "Is that the best plan you can come up with? I thought foxes were supposed to be cunning."

Kyuubi laughing calmed slowly to a chuckle as it gazed down upon him, almost amused.

**You seek to trick me? What do you fleshbags call it? Reverse psychology? To conquer humans through cunning is beyond you, whelp.**

"Beyond you as well?" Naruto asked.

**Of course not. I have ruled this world ages over in many shapes and forms, before your pitiful kind even learned what chakra **_**was**_**. I could do it again if I so pleased.**

"So… help me do it."

The Kyuubi actually seemed to contemplate it.

…**You are no friend to me, boy. Why should I do this? What is **_**my **_**reward?**

"Uh… what do you want?"

**Freedom.**

"No." Naruto responded firmly, "I can't give you that. I know what you'll do with it."

**You know **_**nothing**_** of me! How would you like to be locked in a tiny cage for years on end, not allowed to see the sun? To run free? To hear nature itself speaking to you, welcoming you again into her arms… no, you know nothing of such things, mortal fool.**

"Nature...?"

**Ah yes, you wonder about the fallacy of contact you had with nature when you used my chakra. Mixing my chakra and your own in such a way, using them in conjunction, it allowed you to temporarily touch to nature in a way that even a unintelligible fool like you could understand, by speaking to your own nature, wind.**

"Can I do it again?" Naruto asked eagerly, "If I use your chakra and mine together?"

**Of course. But it is an insult to nature to do so. You know not of what you seek, child. Nature is not a simple mind to speak to; she will overwhelm you if you are not ready. My chakra may buffer it, but if you try and touch her again with your pitiful substitute for true chakra, she could destroy your mind in an instant.**

"True chakra?" Naruto asked in confusion.

**True chakra, chakra of nature. As sentient beings, human and demonkind have their own brands of chakra, but nature is sentient as well, and it speaks through her children, allowing her lifeblood to flow through them. By accepting our own sentience, by accepting the ability to think without instinct, demons and humans have defied nature. We have rejected her, and our chakra has mutated thusly. But her chakra still flows around us, and demons are still worthy of speaking to nature… humans are not.**

"Erm… why?" Naruto was genuinely curious of this other side of Kyuubi. He had never heard the great beast speak like this to him before, it felt like he was… lecturing.

**Because demons still listen to their instincts, we may defy them yes in our gift of sentience… but instinct is what drives us, largely. Humans have learned to completely ignore their better instinct, instead listening to **_**feelings**_**, as if such things exist. They are a bastardization of instinct mixed with human desire.**

"So… I can't do it." Naruto sighed in disappointment, "Or nature could destroy me."

**Perhaps. There is always contacting nature by touching her own chakra… if she deems you worthy of such a gift.**

Naruto tried to understand the implications of what Kyuubi was telling him, "I can use… nature's chakra? How?"

Kyuubi leered down at him again, its wide smirk mocking him.

**So eager to learn more. So eager that you forget what you already have promised. We have strayed from the topic at hand. I will help you bring your peace, but I want something in return. Freedom.**

"I won't let you out dammit!" Naruto shouted in frustration, his tenant just wouldn't rest on the subject.

**THEN YOU SHALL RECEIVE NOTHING! BEGONE!**

Kyuubi banished him from the mindscape, and Naruto blinked, opening his eyes and stretching in his bed.

That had been… interesting.

101010

_Aiko watched in horror as Itachi killed her friends one by one. She struggled to reach them, but once again she was hung up on the cross, unable to move. Itachi's sword ran Sakura through from behind, the bloodstained blade coming straight out of her stomach._

"_Sakura!" Aiko screamed, Itachi calmly pulled his blade from her friend, letting the girl collapse to the ground. Sakura's eyes bore into her own, accusing, this was her fault._

_Itachi didn't stop, one by one each of her friends appeared and Itachi killed them, and nothing Aiko tried to do to escape worked, and she could only watch._

"_Survive in an unsightly way…"_

_Sasuke appeared, swing at Itachi with his own sword. Aiko begged him to run, but Sasuke didn't appear to hear her, his anger and attention solely focused on their traitorous brother. The two Uchiha fought for awhile, dancing around each other in an intricate pattern, but finally Itachi apparently was done playing around._

_Her older brother disappeared around Sasuke's next attack, and with a lazy swipe, beheaded the last bit of family she really had._

"_Sasuke…" Aiko choked, watching in horror as her brother's headless body fell to the ground, leaving only Itachi, "SASUKE!"_

_Sasuke didn't move, he couldn't move._

_He would never move again._

_Itachi didn't approach her though, instead he stared contemplatively at her from afar, "Do you hate me enough now, dear sister?"_

_Tears streamed down her face as she took in everything Itachi had done, she tried to find hatred, but all she could find was grief. Unparalleled grief, if she had been stronger she could have stopped this, saved her friends… Sasuke…_

_Itachi made a sound of disapproval, "Still, Aiko? My, your inability to gain strength from your emotions is disgusting. You are no Uchiha. Perhaps this will convince you."_

_Naruto appeared._

"_N-No…" Aiko choked, "Please, don't…!" Not Naruto too, not Naruto…_

_The blond haired boy didn't move, he just stared at her, eyes full of accusation and disappointment. Itachi's sword came to rest on Naruto's shoulder, nearly atop the side of his neck._

"_Please!" Aiko begged, "Please stop, Itachi!"_

_Itachi didn't stop. With a single sickening swipe, Naruto's head was detached from his body in a stream of arterial blood, much like Sasuke before him._

_Aiko didn't scream this time, she could only stare at what had once been her closest friend, the person of her affection, who she dreamed of being like, of being with. She had nothing left to scream for, no one left to beg for, she was utterly alone now. No more friends, no more family…_

_No more Naruto._

"_Do you hate me now?" Itachi asked, appearing before her, bloody sword still in hand._

"…_Why does it matter?" Aiko asked, her voice hollow, "I have nothing left."_

"_Wrong." Itachi forced her head up, so she could stare into his emotionless eyes. She met them wearily, if she looked at her brother, then she wouldn't have to look past him, at what he had done… so she would look at him, not his deeds._

"_Yes." Itachi chuckled coldly, "You still have one thing left. You have me… and you have revenge."_

_His sword moved, and like so many times before, it pierced her straight through her gut, and all she could do was accept it. Revenge was all she had left._

Aiko sat up straight in her bed, heart beating wildly as the nightmare ended. Tears were streaming down her faces, her hands were shaking fiercely, and there was a phantom pain in her stomach from where Itachi had mentally pierced her so many times before.

"Sas… Sasuke…!" She managed to choke out, and usually at this point her brother would come running in from across the hall, but he didn't. "Sasuke!" Aiko tried again, holding back a sob that threatened to escape.

But he didn't come.

'_Itachi killed him.' _She automatically feared, then did her best to dismiss it, _'No he didn't, Sasuke's on a mission… he's on a mission…'_

Sasuke was alive, she kept telling herself, but he wasn't here to help her after the nightmare this time, nor were any of the medics or nurses. She was alone, just her and… revenge.

'_I want to kill him…'_ Aiko let the tears fall now; there was no one here to listen to the sound of her weakness. For several minutes she sobbed quietly, burying her face in her hands, tears running down her cheeks as the memories of the nightmare plagued her once more. This hadn't been the first time, but it had been the first time that no one was here to comfort her. She had thought they had gone away, she hadn't had one in a few days…

But tonight had been bad, one of the worst. The images of her friends falling, eyes accusing, plagued her. _'Go away…'_ She begged her mind to stop thinking about it, but that just seemed to make it worse. She kept seeing Sasuke falling, then Naruto…

Naruto…

"Aiko-chan?"

The quiet, hesitant voice made her start in alarm, "N-Naruto?" She squinted at the blond through the darkness of her room. The blond was standing in her doorway, staring at her in concern.

"Are you alright, Aiko-chan?"

"W-What…?" Aiko was confused, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked a bit sheepish now, "I fell asleep on the couch in the living room."

Now she remembered, Aiko didn't have the heart to wake him, so she had covered him up with a blanket and then went to bed herself.

'_I'm really losing it if I can't remember that.' _Aiko thought bitterly.

"Are you alright?" Naruto took a hesitant step into her room, unsure of what to do. He could tell she had been crying, that was what had woken him up, but other than that… "Did you have a bad dream?"

Aiko tried to control her wavering voice as she responded, "Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" He stepped closer still, to the edge of her bed. Aiko shuffled over wordlessly to give him room to sit by her. Naruto obliged and took a seat next to her on the bed. For a few minutes they sat in silence, Naruto wasn't sure what to say now, he had bad dreams before, but no one had ever comforted him after one.

Aiko stared at a particularly interesting spot on the ground, feeling just as awkward about this as Naruto. She felt like a little child who was afraid of her own shadow, not an adult or a ninja. _'Nightmares… Naruto probably thinks I wet the bed too.'_ She thought bitterly.

"It's about Itachi, isn't it?" Naruto realized aloud, he could kick himself for being so stupid; of _course_ it was about Itachi. Jiraiya had explained to him exactly what had happened to Aiko to put her into that coma… Itachi, her own brother, had tortured her with a genjutsu that caused days of agony to pass by in a few seconds.

Aiko nodded as the tears came back, and unwillingly she began to shake again, Naruto's presence had helped, but the images of his death came back just as strongly as before, perhaps even worse. If Itachi was here right now he would kill Naruto just as easily as he had in the dream, she would be just as helpless now as she was then, as she was when he used Tsukuyomi on her…

Naruto's expression was pained and uncomfortable as Aiko sobbed quietly next to him, unable to answer his unnecessary question of what her nightmare had been about. Awkwardly he draped his arms around her in something that might have resembled a comforting hug, he wasn't really sure. Aiko seemed to appreciate it though, and she slowly returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his midsection and burying her face into his shoulder.

They sat there for a long while in the darkness. Comforted by Naruto's warm presence and soothing murmurs, Aiko's tears faded and her trembles stopped, but she didn't let go, she didn't want to let go.

'_This is nice.'_ Aiko thought blearily, _'Why can't we be like this forever? Why do I have to let go? I don't want to let go.'_

Naruto didn't want to let go either, she had stopped crying, but this feeling… warmth, acceptance…

Love…

He didn't want to give it up.

'_Let go, Naruto.'_ A stern voice that sounded suspiciously like Jiraiya rang out in his mind, _'Something like this can't happen. Not for you.'_

'_Don't let go!' _Another voice said, again suspiciously like Jiraiya, except he sounded excited, _'She obviously wants you, take advantage of the situation!'_

Horrified by the second voice, Naruto broke the embrace, if slowly. His heart was pounding, and to his mind it sounded like it was beating out, 'Perv, perv, perv, perv, perv…'

Aiko, unaware of his thoughts, gave him a tired smile, "Thank you, Naruto." Inwardly, she wanted it to last longer, much longer.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto nodded, blushing lightly, in the darkness it wasn't visible. "…If you want, I can stay in the guest room, in case you have another one?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

Aiko nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Still, he was reluctant to leave. For awhile they just sat in the darkness of room, Aiko didn't lay down, instead resting her head against Naruto's shoulder, and the blond definitely wasn't about to stop her.

"Don't you… want to lie down?" Naruto asked hesitantly, "You need to rest, Aiko-chan."

She grimaced at the thought of going back to sleep, what if she had another nightmare? Naruto couldn't be with her there, and she liked this feeling of closeness too much to give it up now, "I don't want to." Aiko replied finally.

"You have to sleep sometime." Naruto replied gently, "If you have a bad dream, I'll be in the guest room, I'll come right away, I promise."

Reluctantly she nodded and followed his directive to go to sleep, she climbed underneath the covers once more, and Naruto got up from the side of her bed. Aiko stared at him through the darkness, "Goodnight Naruto…"

"Goodnight Aiko-chan." Naruto murmured, turning and quietly leaving the room and entering the hallway, turning into the adjacent doorway of the guest room. Aiko watched him go and listened to him climb into the bed, bed sheets rustling for a few minutes before going silent. Now alone, she attempted to fall asleep herself.

It was harder said than done. Whenever she closed her eyes, Itachi appeared, or images of the deaths of the people she cared about. Tossing and turning over and over again, it was impossible to get to sleep. Forlornly she settled for opening her eyes to try and help dismiss the disturbing scenes, but in the darkness her eyes have well been closed for all her body cared.

_Hate me…_

Death danced around her, supplemented by screams and the sound of Itachi's voice, amused by her pleads for it to stop. He would never stop; he would never leave her alone…

'_I hate this.' _She thought desperately, _'Why won't they just go away? I need… I want…'_

She wanted to be with Naruto. Naruto made all of these terrible images disappear, just by being close.

_Detest me…_

Aiko couldn't stand it, she flung the covers off and got out of bed, padding silently out of her room and into the hallway. She stopped at the guest room door, which was open, and walked into the room as quietly as she could.

Naruto's head turned to her entrance immediately; he hadn't been sleeping either, obviously.

"Aiko-chan?" Naruto squinted at the girl as she approached the bed. Aiko didn't respond however, instead she pulled the covers aside and climbed in next to him, much to his shock.

She shushed his protests, pulling the covers over them and wrapping her arms around Naruto and pulling herself close to him, "No, Naruto. I can't be alone, not tonight, I _can't_. Please…"

Naruto didn't push her away or break the embrace, but he knew he should. Aiko was his friend, hadn't he promised himself that was all anyone could ever be to him? Not only that, this was Sasuke's _sister_.

Naruto had nightmares too. His most recent slew involved killing, they always involved killing. His friends dying, him dying, him killing… killing his friends in a fit of Kyuubi induced rage. He never received comfort, he never asked for it, that would be too much. This was too much.

'_But you're not asking.' _One part of him said firmly, _'She is. And she just doesn't want to be alone, she's scared.'_

'_We can't have this!'_ Another voice said disapprovingly, _'It's a distraction, and more importantly, she deserves far better than anything you can give her.'_

"Aiko-chan…" Naruto murmured in a defeated tone, "We can't do this." He gently broke the tight embrace she him in. He moved to get up and out of bed, but her hand grabbed his wrist and held it tightly.

"Don't leave!" Aiko replied, voice pleading, "Please… _please_. Don't leave me alone, Naruto. I can't be alone… I keep seeing them die."

"Who?" Naruto asked, curious despite himself. Was Aiko seeing her family die in her nightmares? Itachi killing them?

"Everyone!" Aiko voice cracked as she began to cry again, "Our friends, Sasuke… you."

"Me?" Naruto questioned in surprise, "I'm not dead, Aiko-chan. Neither is Sasuke or anyone else." He took a seat on the side of the bed, Aiko's grip still firmly clasping his wrist.

"Yes, you!" Aiko pulled him closer to her again, and Naruto once again enjoyed the feeling of her warm presence, despite himself, despite his inward protests that this wasn't right for him, "I can't lose you too, Naruto." Aiko murmured, pulling him into the bed again.

This time, he didn't argue. She smelled of fresh flowers, if he had to guess, he would say lilacs. It was a wonderful smell. He ignored the stupid voice in his mind, nothing that felt like this could be wrong. Naruto cared deeply for his friends, but he hadn't realized until this moment that his love for them could be returned to him at the same level. They were so different from him, normal, how could they possibly care for him like he cared for them?

Or cared for him even more than he did…? Aiko's hold on him was firm, was she just scared or was this something else? Something more?

Naruto returned her embrace, and she nuzzled her head against his, and kissed his lips gently. The inner voice of doubt disappeared, and Naruto felt his heart leap in joy from the simple moment of contact. It had been a brief kiss on the lips, yet it felt better than anything he had ever tried with Ino, or the uncomfortable kiss he shared with Sakura.

He hadn't felt anything like this before, he had always cared about Aiko, but this… this was more. She was pretty, but that had never mattered to him, it didn't mean as much as the way he felt about her. His first friend… so long ago. That was something he didn't want to ruin or change, he had been so desperate for her friendship, he couldn't contemplate anything else, he couldn't imagine being worthy of anything else. He had never thought she would want anything else.

But here she was, her warm body pressed up against his in a way that was far too intimate to be anything friendly. But she was scared, and she was hurting… was this just an attempt to escape from that pain? Her forehead had come to rest under his chin and against his neck. He couldn't see her face, but he could feel her warm breath against his chest, steady, slowing, falling asleep in his embrace.

'_I'm just holding her.'_ He told himself firmly, _'I'm not using her. She needs comfort and someone to help her fall asleep, I can do that. If she wants more tomorrow…'_

'…_then maybe I can do that too.'_

101010

Aiko woke up the next morning from what was possibly the greatest night of sleep she had ever gotten in her life. For a moment she blearily tried to figure out why she was using someone's chest as a pillow, and a few moments more to remember that it was Naruto.

She shifted her head and glanced upwards at the blond's face. Naruto's eyes were also open, and seemed a lot more awake that she was at the moment. He smiled slightly at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning…" Aiko yawned, but didn't let go of him, instead she pulled herself up to the pillow so they were face to face, still holding him in a light embrace, "Did you get much sleep?" She asked curiously.

"I got enough." Naruto replied honestly, he had slept well for most of the night, but he had been awake for a little over an hour, afraid of moving out of bed and waking up Aiko. Instead he had stayed in bed, reveling in the comforting feeling he felt from sleeping next to someone, it was far better than waking up alone.

Aiko's smile waned a little, "Naruto… about what happened last night… and I guess this morning too…"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, trying to remain calm, there were about fifty million things he wanted to say right now, but it was best to hear what Aiko wanted first, what he wanted didn't really matter, what happened now was her decision.

"I…" Aiko took in a deep breath, "I really like you, Naruto. Even if you don't like me back, I have to say it."

One part of him wanted to hate the words, hate her for distracting him, liking him. He couldn't bring himself to do it in the slightest. But this wasn't how things were supposed to go. He had a mission, a dream to fulfill. This sort of thing would just be a disturbance to him… albeit a welcome one. A far greater part of him wanted this, more than anything, eloquently all he could say in response was,

"Oh."

"Oh." Aiko repeated slowly, heart plummeting, "So… so you don't feel the same way?"

What did he feel? Naruto wasn't even sure that he knew how to describe his feelings. How could the affection and care he felt as Aiko's friend shift to something like this? Why did it feel so easy to do so? He felt like blurting out, 'I love you.' But what the hell was love? How could he possibly know what love was?

Loving a friend and this… it was completely different, two separate things. Naruto could secretly tell himself that he loved his friends and cared for the village, but an even deeper part of him scoffed at such ideas. Naruto had never had a family; he had never had a real relationship, friendly or otherwise, with anyone until he became a genin.

'_What is love?'_

"I like you too, Aiko-chan." Naruto decided, "But something like this… you know what I have inside me."

"I don't care about the stupid Kyuubi." Aiko said hotly, "I want _you_, Naruto."

"How can you want me, Aiko-chan?" Naruto sighed helplessly, he turned away and stared up at the ceiling, "I'm not… I'm supposed to be a weapon. I can't do something like this."

"You're a person." Aiko replied firmly, "And you can do whatever you want."

"I've killed people." Naruto reminded her quietly.

Aiko stared back at him, "Naruto… you're a ninja. That's what you do. It's your _job_."

"I don't like doing it, though." Naruto replied in frustration, "I _hate _it, Aiko-chan."

Aiko quietly said, "Good. No one should like killing. You have to kill, Naruto… so will I. It doesn't make you a monster, it makes you a ninja… and it doesn't matter to me."

Conflicting thoughts rose up again, and Naruto struggled to come to a decision, to understand what was going on, what he wanted…

Naruto sat up in the small bed, "But what about what I _need _to do?" He asked her quietly.

"What do you need to do?"

"I…" Naruto paused, trying to put it into words, "I'm the Kyuubi's container, it gives me powers even without using its chakra. I can heal from almost anything overnight; I have huge chakra reserves, stamina… I have a responsibility to use those things wisely, and for the betterment of everyone, not just myself."

"I don't understand," Aiko shook her head, "What does that have to do with us?"

"I want to bring peace to this world." Naruto responded quietly, "I want to stop all the fighting and violence. Ninja don't need to be at war with one and other all the time, we can all coexist peacefully, I know we can."

Aiko contemplated it. It was a huge undertaking, and if anyone except Naruto had said it, she probably would have just laughed them off, no one had that kind of dedication or selfless ideals with the power to back it up that she knew of… except maybe Naruto. Shinobi wars had been a part of the world ever since the five great villages formed; it seemed laughable to think that there could ever be true peace instead of flimsy treaties that were barely worth the paper they were signed on. But still…

"I don't see why we can't be together." Aiko sighed, "I want peace too."

"Do you?" Naruto asked sharply, "There's a difference between saying it and meaning it, Aiko-chan."

She hesitated, she hadn't even thought of it before. Peace sounded nice, but it wasn't something she ever thought possible, not really. Aiko just wanted to live her life, to be happy. She didn't consider herself a selfish person, but she definitely wasn't _selfless_.

"I don't know." Aiko admitted finally, "I just know that I want you."

"Want me what?" Naruto sighed in frustration, "I promised myself something, Aiko-chan. I promised that when I decided to make peace my dream, that I wouldn't do stuff like this. Getting involved with girls… it just makes things complicated, and makes them harder. I already have enough to do."

Aiko's face fell in disappointment, she had hoped…

"But," Naruto continued, "You're special to me, Aiko-chan. I definitely feel… something. But I don't know if that's enough. I want to save the world but… I want you too."

"So…?" She asked, hope rising again.

"Let's try." Naruto decided, and leaned down and kissed her deeply, much to her surprise, which quickly turned to pleasure. It took a few moments, but she eagerly reciprocated. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and for those few moments she _never _wanted it to end.

"Mmph…" Aiko melted.

Naruto's feelings were a bit more complex than that; this kiss was calculative on his part. Aiko kissing him last night had come as a shock, a pleasant one, and much like before, this kiss felt… electric. It made him feel alive, a part of something more than him. Not Naruto, not Aiko, Naruto _and _Aiko. It felt right. The Uchiha girl he was currently attached to wrapped her arms around him in a weak attempt to pull him closer to her, but Naruto pulled away.

"N-Nothing?" Aiko asked weakly, still a little dazed, and more than a bit disappointed that he pulled away so quickly.

"A lot." Naruto admitted, "But… I don't want to hurt you, Aiko-chan. You're really important to me, but you're not the only thing in my life."

"I _understand_, Naruto!" Aiko shook her head, "But I'm not asking you to give up your dreams, just… be with me too."

Naruto contemplated this quietly, "How long have you wanted to go out, Aiko-chan? Last night?"

"No, awhile." Aiko replied in surprise, "Didn't you notice all of those times I asked you out? I mean I know it was months ago but…"

The blond was genuinely clueless, when the hell had she asked him out? He definitely would have recalled if she asked him on a date, he remembered the times Sakura asked Sasuke on a date, "I honestly don't remember." He admitted, "But I don't pay attention to what people say sometimes, especially if you were trying to be subtle or something. It's not in my nature."

"Okay then," Aiko stared at him, "Then I'm asking you now, Naruto, will you go out with me?"

'_She wants to date me.' _Naruto thought, _'And I want… this. Closeness.'_

Relationships didn't usually last long, Naruto knew that much. Aiko would probably get bored of him, right? If he said yes… he could have this for awhile… would that be so wrong? When Aiko decided in a few weeks that she didn't want him anymore, they would stop and could go back to being friends.

'_I'm using her.' _Naruto sighed inwardly, _'But I want this, if only for a little while. Can't I be selfish for a little while?'_

Naruto decided that he could. He smiled and responded to her question jokingly, "Well we've already slept together… why not?"

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "I guess I get to call you Naruto-_kun_ now, huh?"

"If you want." Naruto replied, he didn't mind either way.

Aiko's smile lessened as she grew hesitant, "Do you… want to do more?" She blushed as she finished the question.

The blond blushed as well at the insinuation, "Uh… I don't want to do stuff like that too fast. Can't we just… I dunno, stay here in bed?"

Aiko blinked, "But I thought… well, that that was what guys wanted."

"We do?" Naruto wondered, but thinking about him and Ino, that _was _pretty much all they had done, so maybe that sentiment wasn't too far off. "Maybe… but right now, I just want to stay here with you." He wanted closeness, this feeling of happiness… he didn't need anything else.

Naruto pulled her into his arms again and held her tight, burying his face into her hair as she giggled into his chest and pulled the covers over them again.

"What are we going to tell Sasuke?" Aiko murmured into his shoulder.

Naruto stiffened.

'_SHIT! HE'S GONNA MURDER ME!'_

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… glancing at Aiko, Naruto wondered if it was too late to take it all back, then Aiko nuzzled against his neck, and Naruto decided that Sasuke killing him was probably worth it.

101010

Sasuke entered the apartment, back after a few days from his mission at the border, and studied his sister's features from her spot on the couch, which looked very innocent…

Too innocent.

"What did you do?" He asked suspiciously, tossing his Chuunin vest onto a nearby chair and stretching himself onto the couch next to his sister with a sigh, travel from the border so soon after the Hinotaka mission was hell, but it had to be done. Only favored idiots like Naruto got to take breaks.

'_No breaks for the great Uchiha Sasuke.'_ Sasuke thought wryly, "So what did you do?" Sasuke repeated. He knew his sister enough to know that she was up to something. The last time she looked like this she was attempting to throw him a secret birthday party, conspiring with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to do so. Luckily, Sasuke was forewarned by the fact that his birthday was near, and a distracted Naruto couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Nothing." Aiko replied nonchalantly, "Took a short C-rank, trained, had some fun with Sakura and Ino… the usual." She didn't mention Naruto. Her friend (boyfriend?) was under the impression that Sasuke would kill him if he found out they were dating. Aiko knew her brother better than that; most likely Sasuke would only maim his best friend. For now she was playing along, mostly because she thought it would be fun to see how long she could deceive Sasuke while dropping vague hints. Right now she was betting that Sasuke would figure it out in a day, and she hoped Naruto was around when he did, if only to see the look on the blond's face.

Not to mention there was something… exciting, about having a secret romantic tryst with Naruto. The Chuunin was taking the whole thing a lot better than her, she couldn't seem to meet his eyes for too long without feeling the unrepentant urge to make out with him. Fortunately, Naruto showed a surprising amount of control, although he seemed to be insistent on an inordinate amount of hugging. He said that he liked to be close to her, and she definitely wasn't going to complain about that.

"Hmm." Sasuke eyed her, there was something different about his sister, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. If he had to make a vague guess, he would say she was happier for some reason. Itachi's damned attack had left her forlorn and mentally scarred, but at the moment she wasn't showing it…

"Right." Sasuke shrugged, "The Hokage wants the team we had on that A-rank mission to meet in an hour for a debriefing, then we'll all do something, okay?"

"All?"

"You, me, Naruto, Sakura." Sasuke confirmed, "It's been awhile since we all hung out, right?"

Aiko hesitated, "Erm… I was kind of planning on doing something later."

Sasuke blinked, _'What the hell? Is she… evading?' _Aloud he said, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just… stuff." Aiko said, looking decidedly uncomfortable, before whispering, "Buying girl stuff."

"I don't want to hear about it." Sasuke replied immediately, repressing a shudder. The last time Aiko had taken it upon herself to explain 'girl stuff' to him; he couldn't look her in the eye for a week. The devil that invented female puberty needed to be killed, and Sasuke would gladly do it if given the chance. "I'm going to take a shower," He announced, "Have fun with your… things."

Aiko smiled as she watched him go, it was too easy with Sasuke sometimes…

101010

"It's good to see you all." Tsunade nodded to the Naruto's team from the A-ranked mission to Hinotaka, "I'm glad the mission was a success, and you are all uninjured." The group had congregated in the Hokage's office as per her request to see them all to discuss their last mission. The debriefing had been delayed as Aoba, Tenshu, and Sasuke were immediately sent back to the nearest border posting to Hinotaka to help stabilize the area.

"Thanks to the kid." Tenshu chuckled, slapping Naruto on the back, "I taught him everything he knows."

"Yeah right." Naruto retorted, smiling as well.

Sasuke smirked, "You didn't teach him anything… it was all me."

Naruto scoffed, "Now that's definitely bull!" They jostled each other good naturedly.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and cut off the squabble before it could really begin, "Enough, you three." The three Chuunin had the decency to look sheepish, and Tsunade continued, "Ibiki has been interrogating Furou since we turned him over to the Interrogation Squad. He has been easy enough to break."

Naruto snorted here, he could attest to that.

The Hokage continued, "This was a critical mission, it was successful because of your team, and I have decided that you should have some idea as to what had been going on. Furou has spilled much of the details. The Sound ninja named Kabuto approached him representing Orochimaru, and promised him a great deal of control when Sound took over Fire Country. Orochimaru was looking to cause devastation at Fire Country's border and to Konoha itself, but to do so he needed a force powerful enough to attack Konoha directly, but that didn't cost him too much. The invasion weakened his forces as much as our own."

"So he sent a small group of ninja past the border and the patrols there…" Naruto reasoned slowly, "Then used Furou's manor as the place to prepare the summon, while using Hinotaka's people as sacrifices."

"All without alerting us." Tsunade confirmed, "It was a very difficult and risky thing."

"Then why do it?" Kaoru asked.

Tsunade replied, "It was risky, but the benefits of success far outweighed the cost. At most Orochimaru would have lost about a dozen Chuunin level ninja and a few Jounin, based on what Furou has told us. But in success, if Naruto hadn't stopped it, the Balrog would have destroyed Hinotaka, then attacked Konoha directly. Even combining our best summons, Jiraiya and I would have had a great deal of trouble stopping the creature."

"But Naruto did." Sasuke said skeptically, glancing at his teammate who kept his gaze on Tsunade.

"Yes." Tsunade agreed without clarifying, "He did."

"Who sent the original mission request?" Aoba questioned curiously, "Was it one of the villagers? Does Furou know?"

Tsunade shook her head, "It wasn't one of the villagers. Furou doesn't know for sure, but he believes that it was one his servants who sent the message, most likely after seeing him or the guards conspiring with the so called bandits. When Team 13 entered Hinotaka to begin their mission of clearing away the bandits, the Sound ninja were surprised, but responded with extreme force."

"But they got away." Naruto said.

The Hokage nodded, "But Furou found them again at their hiding place, and this time instead of relying on the Sound Chuunin, he went to them willingly, using his feudal lord status to convince them to come with him to his manor. Team 13 was rightly willing to trust the feudal lord of the area, but unknowingly walked into another trap."

"Then we had to save them." Sasuke smirked, something he had reminded Neji and Lee over and over on the way back. Lee had been willing to declare fealty and everlasting worship… so Sasuke stopped reminding him, instead focusing on the disgruntled Neji. He had enough worshippers, his fangirls… the villagers… Naruto…

Okay maybe not Naruto.

"Your pay." Tsunade tossed them their envelopes, "I'd like to say take a few days off… but unfortunately we have more missions than ninja. Aoba, Sasuke, Tenshu, stay behind. I have details on your next mission. Kaoru and Naruto, be here tomorrow."

101010

"Where the hell did you go, Naruto?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, he had been hoping to catch up with the blond after Tsunade finally let Aoba, Tenshu, and him go, but the blond hadn't waited for him and took off somewhere. Knowing Naruto he either went home or went somewhere to eat or train.

Sasuke scowled and headed towards Ichiraku, if his friend wasn't there, then he could keep moving towards the training grounds from there. It would have been a lot easier if he just told Naruto to wait for him.

'_He should know without me telling him.'_ Sasuke decided mentally. He weaved through the villagers quickly, ignoring their smiles and greetings, like he had time to speak to any of them. Sasuke had more important things to do, the villagers liked him already, why make the effort of liking them back?

A glance at the Ichiraku's stand yielded nothing, Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke moved on to the training areas, if Naruto wasn't there then he would head to the blond's apartment, then he would just go home,_'The one time I actually want to hang out, Naruto's busy, Aiko's busy, and Sakura's probably busy too.' _Sasuke thought in annoyance, _'And I'm the antisocial one? Yeah, okay.'_

He took the fastest way to the Team 7's training area from Ichiraku's, cutting through the forests near the training area and taking to the trees smoothly as he left Konoha proper and hopped towards his destination. Naruto probably was training, that was all the blond did.

'_He has no life.' _Sasuke smirked, then frowned, _'Wait, shit, neither do I.'_

"Fuck my life." Sasuke muttered as he found himself quickly approaching the training field of his team, he jumped to the one of the tree's at the edge of the field, smiling as he spotted the familiar blond head of hair of his teammate, who appeared to be meditating at the far edge of the field, some fifty meters away from him. Sasuke was about to call out when someone else appeared.

'_What the hell is Aiko doing here?' _Sasuke thought, watching as his sister leapt at the blond, who seemed to expect her approach and rolled away. The two began to spar playfully, their laughter drifting towards Sasuke, _'I thought she was buying her… female… stuff.'_

Maybe she already did, Sasuke didn't know and didn't really care. He was about to leap out of the tree and into view when something unexpected happened. Aiko made a diving tackle at Naruto, who instead of dodging, caught her and fell back in the soft grass with her on top of him. If that wasn't strange enough, Aiko didn't seem to be getting up.

Then his sister kissed his best friend.

Sasuke's mouth dropped in shock. The kiss went on for only a few seconds, but it slowed so much in the Uchiha's mind that it seemed to last lifetimes.

'_What… the… HELL?' _Sasuke mentally screamed, what the hell was going on? His _sister_ was kissing _Naruto_. His idiot teammate, his friend, his _best _friend.

Sasuke had deduced awhile ago that Aiko liked Naruto. But Naruto didn't like Aiko, and she seemed to drop it. So what the hell was this?

'_What the hell are you doing with my sister, dobe?' _Sasuke was more stunned than anything, he felt… numb, like someone had shoved him under ice water for the past five minutes.

While he was trapped in confusing thoughts, Aiko had rolled off of Naruto and was lying next to him, and her hand reached out and clasped the blond's. They seemed to be talking quietly. Sasuke couldn't hear, but he could see their lips moving.

His sister kissed Naruto.

Naruto kissed his sister.

Sasuke stumbled away from the training area; he had no idea what he was supposed to do, _'What does this mean? What do I do now?'_

Right now he was split between killing Naruto, or congratulating them.

101010

Konoha ninja kept fights out of the streets, it was damaging and dangerous to the civilian sectors when ninja brawled or even just sparred outside the training areas. Uchiha Sasuke didn't really care about the rules, but he followed them because he never had a reason to disobey them.

Four Sound ninja confronting him in a deserted part of the Uchiha sector was a good reason to break that particular rule.

With a decisive kick, Sasuke sent the strange two headed Sound-nin into a tree while the ninja's compatriots watched on, looking more amused than anything else.

"Tell Orochimaru to go fuck himself." Sasuke said, referring to the proposal the four ninja had given him. Join Orochimaru and the Sound, and he would train him to use his cursed seal and help him take revenge on Itachi. "I understand more than enough about his stupid seal."

The two headed ninja, Sakon he called himself, started chuckling.

"Something funny?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, he had been distracted enough today by Naruto and Aiko, he didn't need this shit.

"You think you know the true power of the cursed seal?" Sakon snorted, "You've barely scratched the surface of its power."

"Hn… really?" Sasuke was more than a little skeptical. These weaklings Orochimaru had sent talked big, but so far he wasn't impressed. Even with his enemy's cursed seal active, Sasuke had handled Sakon with little trouble.

"Really." Sakon confirmed with a smirk, and before Sasuke's very eyes, he began to change into something monstrous…

Something powerful.

101010

Naruto yawned as he stumbled out of bed later that night to answer the persistent knock at the door. After spending the day with Aiko, he had felt more worn out than he had expected, but it had been fun. But so was hanging out as friends, he still wasn't sure what Aiko saw in him anyways, and he was apprehensively waiting for her to… get bored of him.

'_Maybe she won't,' _A particularly optimistic side of him thought, and then the thought was almost immediately dismissed by logic. Relationships didn't last, why would his and Aiko's? Naruto put the thoughts aside as he reached the door.

To his surprise, when he opened the door, Uchiha Sasuke stumbled past him, looking around suspiciously for a moment without saying hello.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme." Naruto yawned, a bit annoyed, "It's kind of late…"

"No one else is here." Sasuke stated, sounding almost… relieved?

Naruto closed the door and padded back into his apartment, giving Sasuke a weird look as he passed, "No, no one is here. It's two in the morning, dumbass." The blond yawned again and collapsed on his couch, sleepily gesturing for Sasuke to do the same.

The Uchiha remained standing, staring at Naruto through the darkness, "Naruto." He said after a few moments.

"Mmm…" Naruto replied with his eyes closed, what had he been dreaming about? It had been a good dream.

"No matter what, you'll protect Aiko when I can't, right?"

Naruto's eyes opened and he squinted at his friend through the darkness, "Yeah, of course." Naruto replied cautiously.

Sasuke stepped closer, "Promise." He hissed urgently.

The blond sat up in his seat, "I promise… what's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, trying to think of a reason why Sasuke was doing this at two in the morning. For a moment his heart beat faster, _'Does he know…?' _Naruto gulped, _'Shit! I thought Aiko-chan said I could tell him! I had a plan too…'_

Naruto's plan had been a good one in his mind, take Sasuke to the hot springs, get him really relaxed and then tell his best friend that he was dating his sister. Sasuke would be so mellowed by the heat that he would be alright with it… and also, he wouldn't have access to sharp objects in case he _wasn't _alright with it.

Sasuke had been silent as Naruto's mind raced, but he replied the blond's question, "Nothing's wrong." The Uchiha turned away, but paused at the door, "Naruto…"

"Uh… yeah?"

…_Kill your best friend…_

"You know… you're my best friend." Sasuke touched his kunai pouch with his free hand, _'I could do it… while he's still sleepy, I could…'_

"Yeah," Naruto responded, sounding surprised, "You're my best friend too, Sasuke. Is that it?"

Sasuke's hand dropped from the kunai pouch, and he turned the doorknob, he couldn't do it, he probably never could. The Uchiha opened the door and stepped out into the darkened hallway, "Goodbye, Naruto." He muttered over his shoulder, leaving Naruto behind.

"Goodbye," The blond murmured automatically in response, watching as his door closed and the Uchiha left. His heartbeat had slowed and now he was just confused.

'_What the hell was that about?' _Naruto wondered, as he got off of his couch and slowly headed back to bed. It didn't matter; Naruto decided as his sleepiness caught up with him again, he could figure it out in the morning. The Uzumaki boy fell asleep quickly, unaware that his friend wasn't heading home to do the same.

Sasuke quietly moved through the streets, towards the northern gates…

101010

"What do you _mean_ he's gone!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Tsunade ordered, and the blond Chuunin did so, but reluctantly. Tsunade continued, "Uchiha Sasuke was spotted leaving last night by Kotetsu, but before Kotetsu could inform someone else, Sasuke knocked him out using his Sharingan. He was in the company of four ninja that we believe are known as Orochimaru's Sound Four."

"Sasuke wouldn't leave the village." Naruto insisted vehemently.

"He has, Naruto. Accept it." Tsunade replied firmly, "But you're going to get him back."

Naruto forced himself to relax; arguing with Tsunade wasn't going to help. This was a mission now… focus on the mission. He was good at that.

"Four others with him? I'll need a team."

"Yes." Tsunade agreed, "Unfortunately almost all of our Jounin and Chuunin are out on missions."

Naruto thought for a moment and decided, "Aiko-chan, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, and Lee."

"Team 10 is out on a C-rank mission." Tsunade replied, "And you can't have Sakura."

"Why the hell not?"

"She's my apprentice." Tsunade glared back, "And I say she's not ready, not for this."

Naruto slammed a palm on the Hokage's desk, "You're completely underestimating her talents!"

"She's not ready!"

Naruto scowled, "I know what this is about."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, you're afraid to let Sakura-chan go on this mission, because she might die." Naruto said, "But I won't let that happen, baachan!"

Tsunade shook her head, "You can't know that for sure, Naruto. When Sakura is ready for higher ranked missions, she will go on them… I do not believe Uchiha Aiko is well suited for this mission either."

Naruto stared at her in disbelief, "Sasuke is her _brother_!"

"Exactly." Tsunade responded, "She is emotionally compromised."

"Aiko-chan can put her personal feelings aside for the mission!" Naruto insisted, "I'd bet my life on it!"

Tsunade studied the determined blond for a moment, "You realize your life may be exactly what will be on the line."

Naruto just stared back stubbornly.

The Hokage sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Fine, who will be your substitutes for Shikamaru and Sakura?"

Naruto smiled grimly, "I have a few people in mind…"

"Alright." Tsunade replied, staring seriously at the blond, "Naruto, if you cannot bring Uchiha Sasuke back, he is too dangerous to be left alive."

The Chuunin stared at his leader, "You're saying…"

Tsunade's face was grim, "Orochimaru must not be allowed to get the Sharingan." The Hokage leaned forward, "If there is no other way… kill him. That is your mission."

101010

The day had started normally for Uchiha Aiko; she woke up around seven in the morning, took a shower, toweled off, got dressed, and then fixed herself a light breakfast. Sasuke wasn't around, and she hadn't heard him come in the night before, but she figured her brother was getting in some early morning training before going to receive his mission for the day.

Then Naruto knocked on her door.

"…_What?_" Aiko said in disbelief when the blond finished explaining the fact that her brother had apparently left the village to join Orochimaru, "That's a lie! It's impossible!"

"I know, Aiko-chan." Naruto consoled, "Sasuke's must have a reason, he wouldn't betray Team 7."

'_But he would betray Konoha.'_ Naruto's colder and more logical side pointed out, _'Sasuke wants power even more than we do, but he wants it for himself. He will go as far as betraying his village to do it.'_

Aiko locked the door behind her quickly, and followed Naruto to the North Gate, the direction that Sasuke had taken, the general direction of Rice Country and where Otogakure was rumored to be. She found several other genin there as well. Lee, Neji, and Kiba. What she didn't expect to see was three other Narutos.

"You're a clone?" She asked her guide.

"I'm the original." Naruto replied, dismissing his clones, "We're all here. My clones have explained the situation. I expect absolute cooperation from you guys, alright?"

Lee nodded furiously and gave his word to do so, while the other two looked much less certain. Neji was scowling and Kiba wasn't used to Naruto giving out orders, he saw him as an equal, not an alpha. Aiko didn't even seem to register Naruto's words.

"Aiko-chan!" Naruto snapped at her, "Pay attention!"

'_Tsunade was right.'_ The thought came up unbidden, _'She's not ready for something like this.'_

'_No one should ever be ready for something like this,' _Naruto sent back furiously, _'Now stop fucking fighting with me and concentrate on the mission.'_

'_We aren't ready either, that's why it's so hard to focus.'_

Naruto's thoughts wildly spun around in his head while he tried to clamp down on them all. Aiko seemed to wake up while he was doing so, Naruto was right, the mission was important right now… just like Naruto taught her. Kakashi was a good teacher for genin in a time of peace, but in war he was a terrible one. Not only was he absent a majority of the time, his lazy attitude and need to coddle his students left them summarily unprepared. Well, it should have left them unprepared, Naruto apparently needed no introduction to war… or so she thought.

"Alright, line up." Naruto finally ordered, "They have a huge head start on us, we have a lot of ground to cover and little time. Lee, remove your weights."

Lee started in surprise, "But Gai-sensei said-"

"Absolute cooperation, remember, you gave me your word." Naruto reminded him.

The green clad genin immediately reached beneath his leg warmers and tossed his weights out, and they dented the ground where they landed.

"Naruto… Aiko…"

A new voice approached them, Sakura stepped out from the shadow of the nearest building, and Naruto hadn't seen her. So much for being the perfect ninja, he cursed his troubled thoughts for distracting him so much… he would fail this mission if he couldn't pull himself together and concentrate.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted his friend guardedly, how much did she hear?

"I heard all of it." Sakura said, unknowingly confirming his worries, "I followed your clone and Kiba… Sasuke-kun has left the village?"

"…Yes." Naruto admitted reluctantly, he didn't want to tell Sakura, it would just worry her, and his old teammate couldn't come with them.

"Naruto…" Sakura's eyelids blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the unbidden tears, "Please… bring him back."

'_If he doesn't want to come back, I might have to kill him.'_ Naruto's colder side thought, but Naruto ignored it, "I will. I promise, Sakura-chan. And I don't break my promises."

Sakura didn't respond verbally, instead pulling Aiko into a hug. The Uchiha girl mechanically hugged her friend back, but didn't say anything either. She was having enough trouble trying to concentrate on the fact that they were retrieving her brother, who had apparently decided to become a missing-nin without even consulting her… or at least saying goodbye.

'_I shouldn't be on this mission.' _Aiko thought desperately, _'I can't even concentrate on anything except Sasuke left me, he left our friends, all for power… god, I don't want to be on this mission!'_

Naruto missed her troubled look, too focused on his own difficulties. He turned away from Sakura and back to his ragtag team, "It's time, let's go." The blond signaled to the two Chuunin on gate duty, and the pair began to open the massive doors.

Before they were even fully open, the five ninja were out and moving into the forest, determined to catch up with the Sound four and their wayward comrade. Naruto quickly established order to their formation despite his inner troubles.

"Kiba in front with Lee." Naruto said, "Aiko and I in the middle, then Neji you will take the rear. How long can you keep the Byakugan active and stay fighting fit?" Out of everyone in the group, Neji perhaps had the greatest responsibility right now, as his bloodline could see what was happening in all directions for quite a few miles. Neji's was apparently even more developed than Hinata's own, at least from what his shy friend told him. Neji was also the genin that he knew least about on this team.

"Perhaps a few hours." Neji responded immediately, as he moved to his new position at the rear of the retrieval team. The rest of the team also shifted to their assigned locations, falling into a rhythm of jumping along the branches of the trees.

Naruto frowned back at him, "I said how long, I didn't ask for an approximate."

Neji scowled, but calculated a more exact response in his head, "An hour and forty minutes, if my calculations are correct. Any longer than that and I will not be able to sustain a drawn out battle."

The blond nodded, but inwardly he had been hoping for more. Sometimes he forgot that other people didn't have huge reserves and stamina and had to limit themselves accordingly. Luckily he could reduce those limits.

"Lee move to the back and carry Neji." Naruto ordered.

Neji made a noise of protest but Lee simply did as he was told, and Naruto moved to the front to replace the boy on point. For awhile they rushed forward without speaking, there was nothing to say, they were far off from their targets, speech at this point would only slow them down.

'_We have to get to them before they cross the border.'_ Naruto thought, trying to calculate in his head how much farther his targets could have traveled if they had started off the night before, _'They probably had to stop for the night, but what if they didn't? We could already be too la-'_

"Idiot…" Naruto muttered, stopping in his tracks, causing his team to stop as well.

"Who?" Kiba asked, confused, "Why are we stopping?"

"Me." Naruto sighed in frustration, "We have a Hyuuga and we have me, there's no need to travel on foot. Everyone get in close."

His team was obviously still confused as to what the hell their leader was talking about, but obediently shuffled around him in a tight little circle. Satisfied, Naruto began the process that he should have started from the moment they left Konoha.

'_Gamakasai…'_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Before the team could realize what was happening, they had already shot up twenty feet in the air, now on the back of Naruto's battle toad, it was the largest he had ever summoned before his summoning of Gamabunta. Unlike the Toad Boss, Gamakasai was bright orange and weaponless, however he had the most interesting ability to breathe fire. Naruto suspected it was Gamakasai's esophagus that Jiraiya used to try and trap Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, but he never actually asked the man to be sure.

Gamakasai also couldn't speak as Gamabunta could, and he was only half as tall as the massive Toad Boss, Gamahiro, or Gamaken. Still for the purpose Naruto had in mind, he would easily suffice.

"Gamakasai!" Naruto called down to the toad, which croaked obediently in response, "I need you to travel forward as fast as you can until I give you the signal to stop, alright?"

With another croak, this time one of acceptance, the toad began to amble forward, slowly increasing its hops until it reached a quick pace. His team had all lost their balance, very unused to the vibrations and motion sickness that came with traveling by giant toad. Still, they managed to stick using chakra to the toad's slick orange back without too much trouble.

"We'll catch up much faster this way." Naruto told them, "The problem is we're going to lose all semblance of stealth while doing so. Neji you need to keep your eyes activated and immediately inform me when you see the enemy."

"Right…" Neji nodded, even though he was having a hard time gaining some idea of what he was seeing when the toad's up and down motions and quick pace changed the landscape of his vision completely every few seconds.

Naruto continued, "Without stealth, we'll have to rely on force. There are four of them plus Sasuke. I don't think Sasuke would attack us, but if his curse mark is active, do not trust him under any circumstances."

"What about the other four?" Kiba asked, deciding to depend on Naruto on the subject of Sasuke, even though he didn't trust the bastard any farther than Akamaru could throw him. In his eyes, Sasuke had betrayed the village and their friendship by leaving. Personally he was just on this mission to ensure he could do his best to make sure that Naruto or Aiko didn't do anything stupid in an attempt to 'redeem' Sasuke.

"Kill them." Naruto responded to Kiba's question, "Kill anyone that is not Uchiha Sasuke."

"Shouldn't we have a better plan?" Aiko grimaced, "This one sounds really weak…" Naruto usually knew what he was doing, even if Aiko didn't see it (she wasn't sure anyone really did,) but this was her brother, and although Naruto apparently had confidence in her, every time she tried to focus all she could see was Sasuke and what could await him even if they did manage to get him back… essentially at the moment her brother was a missing ninja. Konoha may have been considered the nice village… but betrayal wasn't taken lightly.

Naruto sighed, "We don't know our enemy's capabilities, trying to guess the best strategy when we don't know how they could work to counter it… we'll be setting ourselves up to fail. Trust your instincts, don't attack stupidly, but when you do attack, go for the kill." He hated having to tell his friends that to survive they had to become like him, to follow his path… to become killers. But right now it was the best chance they had to see this mission all the way through, successfully or not. If one of his team died, not only just because they died under him… he would lose a friend. That wasn't acceptable in Naruto's mind, he would do _anything_ to prevent it… even giving up Sasuke.

'_Killing Sasuke,' _His mind corrected, _'If he will not come willingly, killing him quickly and retreating would be best.'_

The blond shook away the thought, then began to outlined what they could do based on their _own_ strengths, since they couldn't readily rely on the little info that they had on their enemies. Luckily they had quite a bit of those, added to the fact that the enemy would be tired from trying to outrun them while they would be basically fresh to go.

Gamakasai's speed had nothing on Gamabunta, being half his size and with five passengers, but they made very good time. It wasn't surprising to Naruto when Neji suddenly spoke, "We're closing in now, they just entered the edge of my range… 200 feet away now.

"What can you tell me about them?" Naruto immediately asked.

"Four Oto ninja," Neji began, "One female, three males. Uchiha doesn't seem to be present… but the largest one is carrying a barrel that my Byakugan cannot see into, that is probably where he is if I had to guess. The female is relatively nondescript, one bulky male, one dark skinned ninja with six arms, and the last appears to have two heads."

"What a bunch of freaks…" Kiba muttered, but Naruto had different things on his mind.

'_A barrel… is Sasuke being held against his will?'_ Naruto was hopeful, but it didn't fly with Tsunade's report from Kotetsu that had Sasuke leaving _willingly _with the Oto-nin the night before.

"Gamakasai!" Naruto shouted, "We're getting close to our four targets, when you see them, block them off! Do _not _attack!"

The fire toad gave an affirmative croak, and Naruto turned back to his team, "You know your tasks, Sasuke is in the barrel. Our job will be to get him away from them. I will engage the Oto ninja with the barrel, you guys keep the other ones busy."

"They know we're coming." Neji said suddenly, watching as the Oto ninja stopped and turned to stare open mouthed at the approaching toad.

'_When sacrificing stealth for force…'_ Naruto's muscles tightened as their quarry grew closer and closer.

'_Make sure you use a HELL of a lot of force!'_

CRASH. Gamakasai leapt and landed in front of their enemy's path, effectively blocking the straightest exit route, and Naruto's team jumped into action as per his instructions, engaging the Sound ninja that were dedicated to them.

Naruto leapt as well, forming the familiar half seal and speeding towards the largest of the Oto ninja, an muscular bulky orange haired ninja with the barrel that Naruto assumed held Sasuke in it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Nine other Narutos joined him, forming a half circle around the calm Sound ninja, who didn't seem worried in the slightest.

"One chance," Naruto called, "Surrender Uchiha Sasuke and walk away, no one has to die here."

The Sound ninja chuckled derisively, "Big talk for a little punk Chuunin, didn't know Konoha was so desperate that they're promoting midgets."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto retorted, "Big talk from a fatty with orange hair." The jab at his hair was completely unfounded and Naruto knew it, hell he was a bit jealous of it… no one could possibly make him get rid of orange _hair _if he had it.

"My name is Jirobou." The teen said, scowling at him, "And no one makes fun of my hair… its impolite."

To his secret relief, the large ninja began to remove the barrel with Sasuke in it. The barrel may restrict the man's motility, but Naruto would have to avoid a lot of his stronger attacks in fear of injuring Sasuke. Unfortunately Naruto's assumption that his enemy was removing the barrel to better his chances in a fight against Naruto was wrong.

Instead the orange haired ninja hefted it in his two arms, and threw it over the surprised Naruto's head shouting, "Kidomaru!"

Naruto whipped his head around to follow the barrel's movement, and watched as the six armed ninja named Kidomaru leapt away from his battle with Kiba and Aiko to grab the barrel and bound away.

The blond suddenly realized he made a mistake, and one of his clone's cries solidified that, "Look out, boss!"

The warning wasn't fast enough, before Naruto could even turn his head halfway, the bulky Oto-nin's fist was buried into his jaw, sending the Chuunin flying into a nearby tree with a resounding crack.

"Naruto!" He heard Aiko call worriedly, but he didn't respond. Naruto was pretty sure his jaw was dislocated after that punch.

'_Idiot!'_ Naruto berated himself furiously, _'You moron, get up and do your fucking job!'_

Shakily he rose, only Aiko and Kiba had rushed over to help him up. Neji and Lee had moved on to pursue the retreating Kidomaru, who had been followed by his female teammate and the ninja with two heads. Only the amused and slightly surprised orange haired Sound-nin was left.

"I'm impressed." Jirobou said, "I didn't think you would get up after a hit like that."

Naruto snapped his aching, yet healing, jaw back into place, "I'm full of surprises." Outwardly he didn't appear worried, but he was worried. Neji and Lee had chased after their foes alone, they had to catch up or it could end up really bad for the two members of Team Gai.

The blond glanced at the immense Gamakasai, who was still awaiting orders.

"Attack!" Naruto ordered, rushing forward to the surprise of his teammates.

But his command wasn't to them; Gamakasai instantly understood his instructions and sent out a massive torrent of flame at the remaining Oto-nin's back. However, Jirobou wasn't so easily fooled, as soon as the rush of flames were released from the giant toad's mouth, he was in motion, dodging out of the way causing the flames to collide with the ground harmlessly.

Naruto redirected his rush to meet Jirobou, engaging the larger ninja in a fierce showing of taijutsu. Naruto also summoned a pack of clones, surrounding Jirobou and distracting him from stopping his next order to Aiko and Kiba from being carried out.

"Boss said we're going, now!" The clone who reached the Inuzuka and Uchiha said, "After Lee and Neji!"

"But what about him?" Aiko asked, glancing at the real Naruto, who was somewhere in the mob of clones that was attacking Jirobou. She didn't disobey however, immediately she took off alongside Kiba and some of the clones in the direction that the other combatants had gone in.

"He said don't worry about him." The clone replied tersely, also glancing at his creator, "He'll catch up."

"He'd better…" Kiba muttered, that Kidomaru guy had been tough, even with Aiko helping in the short fight they had only landed a few solid hits on the ninja who could form spiky web-like projections from his mouth. What was worse, he had the distinct feeling that the teenager was playing with them, and he was pretty sure that he had seen a cursed seal like Sasuke's on his neck.

Jirobou watched them go out of the corner of his eyes, dodging away from another wind powered bullet from the annoying Chuunin he was battling.

"Letting your team go off on their own," He commented interestedly, "Pretty stupid for a leader… you want them to die?"

Naruto grinned, "It's called trust. Something you obviously have no concept of, fatty."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Jirobou snorted, "I get way worse from Tayuya everyday, that won't work."

So much for the assumption that this guy was like Chouji, then. Naruto didn't retort, instead ordering, "Gamakasai! Physical attacks!"

The lumbering toad obeyed and began to swipe and attempt to land on Jirobou, killing quite a few clones in the process. He was fast despite his bulk, but the toad wasn't meant for fighting a relatively agile, smaller opponent. That was alright with Naruto, though, Gamakasai was just the distraction.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

New scores of clones joined the assault on Jirobou, and several of Gamakasai's smaller compatriot toads joined the battle, wielding their swords and other weapons against the Oto-nin expertly. Naruto's clones unabashedly spammed his weaker wind attacks, knowing they were too weak to hurt the toads, but could throw Jirobou for a loop if one hit. Naruto only needed the bulky ninja to make one mistake…

That mistake would have probably come very soon, but Jirobou had also realized Naruto's strategy and adjusted accordingly to the blond's dismay.

In a display similar to Sasuke's own transformation, Jirobou's cursed seal activated, spreading the distinctive markings across his entire body, engulfing him in the same strange purple chakra. With the increase in power, Naruto and his clones quickly learned that Jirobou's speed had increased dramatically as well. The Sound ninja shrugged off the attacks that were sent at him, throwing off clones, knocking away toads, and finally coming upon the real Naruto.

Naruto reflexively blocked the first punch, spun around the following kick, and slashed out with a wind chakra extended kunai at Jirobou's throat. But to his surprise and dismay, his opponent caught the offending arm and tossed the blond over his shoulder and into a tree.

The Chuunin used his momentum to rotate in midair and land in a crouch on the tree, and then shoved off of it to fly back at Jirobou, kunai still in hand. Gamakasai watched the two fight, unsure about how he could help his summoner when he was fighting the enemy in such close range. The toad watched silently, waiting for better orders and conserving the chakra Naruto used to summon him.

Naruto had developed his taijutsu to a near flawless level. Even Jirobou's increased strength didn't bother him too much; he had too much experience fighting with the much stronger Jiraiya, whose lazy punches still exceeded anything this guy could use, cursed seal or no. Jirobou was surprised with his resilience, usually when he punched someone, they weren't able to adjust their guard to absorb the blow and come around in another direction. It didn't help that although Naruto couldn't keep the blade of his kunai sharp with wind chakra all the time (it took too much focus,) it was easy enough to restore the extended blade for a few seconds to lash out at his opponent. It made Jirobou wary of getting in close to him.

Unfortunately even with his excellent taijutsu, Jirobou's speed and ability to withstand his physical attacks made it so the fight was going nowhere. Naruto knew that eventually Jirobou's cursed seal would give out on him, plus Naruto was built for stamina. But every second Naruto wasted with this guy was another second that his team was alone out there trying to fight the others. Naruto knew his friends were skilled, but if the others were this tough… they could be in real trouble.

'_This is why genin shouldn't go on A-ranked missions!'_ Naruto thought angrily, _'Damn Tsunade for not keeping a few ANBU around just in case for situations like this… I'm going to give her a piece of my mind when I get back.'_

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

Naruto ran through the seals in less than a second, Jiraiya had him working on his seal speed like a dog, but the distance between him and his opponent gave the other ninja plenty of time to mount a defense.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" The earth wall was pulled up in time to block the gale force winds that Naruto sent, and Jirobou smirked and dropped the wall as the attack ended, "You'll have to do better than tha-"

Three kunai whizzed at Jirobou, landing at his feet, and the ninja's eyes widened at the sight of the explosive tags attached to them. Before he could begin to jump away, they exploded and sent him flying off of his feet and into the dirt. The orange haired ninja groaned, but rose quickly enough, glancing around the seemingly empty woods, looking for his Chuunin opponent.

A rustle of branches was the only signal he received, his head snapped upwards to look at the descending group of bunshin, and he knocked away the first few, but the others piled atop him, doggedly attempting to hold him down. Jirobou smirked, as if that would work against him!

He began to toss them off, sending them flying away in puffs of smoke, but the remaining clones continued to hang on, and Jirobou realized a little too late that they weren't trying to attack or harm him, just hold him in place for-

"RASENGAN!"

The whirling blue sphere of chakra eagerly dug into the bulky Sound-nin's back, burrowing into the flesh and gnawing through the teen's spinal cord as if it had a life of its own, Naruto grimly encouraged it, shoving it in deeper and deeper, ignoring the splattering mess of blood, bone, and guts that struck his face and body. Slowly the whirring Rasengan disappeared as Naruto's hold was released on it.

Jirobou's carcass fell, the look of agonized shock remaining on his face as he did so, and the rest of the clones that had held him disappeared, returning to their creator, their job complete.

Naruto stared down emotionlessly at the teenage Sound-nin for a moment, then leapt onto his summon's back.

"Let's go, Gamakasai." Naruto ordered. The toad obeyed immediately, heading in the direction that the others had gone in, leaving another dead body in Naruto's wake and another kill to weigh down on his mind.

The mission was still on, he didn't look back.

101010

Neji sank to his knees, panting and clutching at his bleeding side as Kidomaru, in his cursed seal level two form, staggered to his feet.

'_Stay down!'_ Neji wasn't much for desperation but he couldn't fight anymore, he had spent his last reserves attacking the Sound ninja through the stringed arrow that the six armed nin had hit him with. Not to mention he was bleeding out and was pretty sure he was close to passing out from blood loss alone.

Maybe he should have accepted Uchiha Aiko's offer of assistance, or the Inuzuka, but he had been so sure of himself, that only he could fight Kidomaru, after all he was the only one who could cut through the sticky webs the teenager could wield.

'_Fate frowns upon my unending arrogance once more.'_ Neji thought, an unbidden smile coming to his face at the little joke, as Kidomaru prepared another arrow, a mere fifteen feet away. It would be a killing blow. This was it, no more listening to Gai and Lee go on about youth and how his flames needed fanning, no more practicing with Tenten… no more spars with his uncle. Awkward as they had been at first, he would miss those as well.

"Ready to die, scum?" Kidomaru pulled the string of his bow back, preparing to hit his downed opponent right between his pale eyes.

'_No.' _Neji realized, _'I'm not.'_ So many things he hadn't done, hadn't accomplished… he couldn't die here!

But here he was. The arrow began to fly at him, and he closed his deactivated eyes, this was the end.

WHAM.

Neji was jarred to the ground in surprise as Gamakasai landed on the arrow and a very surprised, and now dead, Kidomaru.

"Oh…" Naruto chuckled weakly, "Got him good, I guess."

Neji tried to chuckle as well, but it came out as a hacking cough. Naruto jumped down from the giant toad in genuine concern for his teammate, if not friend.

"You okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, helping Neji into a sitting position. The Hyuuga definitely didn't look okay, he was bleeding badly from some kind of piercing wound that went all the way through, probably an arrow.

"F-Fine..." Neji gritted his teeth, fighting the need to pass out, "Keep going… help the oth… ers…"

"Neji!" Naruto said in alarm as the Hyuuga fainted from overexertion and blood loss. Unfortunately Naruto had little medical training and could do little to help him, the best he was able to do was patch the wound to slow the bleeding.

He felt like shit, he had a near instant healing ability but he couldn't share it, yet Naruto couldn't learn medical ninjutsu either because of his terrible control. What good was a healing factor when it didn't stretch to his friends and allies? Naruto could only watch helplessly as the bunshin he formed made a makeshift stretcher and began to trek back to Konoha, hopefully Tsunade would be sending a med team to intercept, otherwise he wasn't sure Neji would be able to hold for that long…

'_Can't think about that now.' _Naruto reminded himself, getting back on Gamakasai, the mission was what was important, but… a huge part of him just wanted to head back with Neji, ensure he was alright. Neji was his teammate, and as leader of the mission, Neji was his responsibility.

More than that, Neji was a tentative friend. Sure he was still a bit cold, but the boy was definitely making an effort to be nicer to everyone, including Hinata. Naruto had begun to see him as a slightly colder Sasuke.

Sasuke… that was why he was out here, why Neji was hurt. Naruto growled, "Go, Gamakasai."

The toad gave a feeble croak, and Naruto made a sound of disbelief.

"What do you mean out of chakra?"

Another croak.

"Don't give me that! Fire is your specialty, no one told you to waste all the chakra I gave you on fire attacks!"

Petulantly, the toad didn't respond, instead vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto hanging in midair only to go falling to the ground. The blond landed in an awkward crouch and wasted no time dashing forward, he had to catch up with the rest of the team if not to ensure that they got Sasuke back, to make sure that they didn't get hurt like Neji.

'_Two down…' _Naruto thought to himself grimly, _'Two to go.'_

101010

Inuzuka Kiba was a braggart, he knew it, his friends knew it, but that didn't mean he couldn't back up his brag with his bite.

Still, maybe he had been a bit too overconfident, sending Aiko ahead to catch up with Lee and Tayuya while he dealt with the smirking Sakon.

How was he supposed to know the guy could split himself in two? He thought having two heads was some kind of birth defect; apparently the second head was Sakon's brother, Ukon. After tussling with him and Akamaru for awhile, the Sound ninja had apparently gotten bored with playing with him and activated his cursed seal all the way up to level two. Kiba's jaw dropped as Ukon stepped out of Sakon's body with a body of his own, monstrous and demonic.

Basically it meant Kiba's two on one advantage was negated completely, and the brothers proceeded to toss the Inuzuka and his dog around like rag dolls. They were faster than him, stronger than him, and their ninjutsu skills far exceeded his own.

It was _annoying_. That was all he could think about, how much it was like sparring with Naruto. So far behind… his friend's gaze of pity every time Kiba ran out of energy to fight, collapsing to the ground as Naruto stood over him, unharmed and ready to fight for hours more.

_Give up?_

"No!"

Kiba leapt to his feet, dashing at the brothers, Akamaru following reluctantly to support his master's foolhardy charge.

As expected, he was sent tumbling back as Sakon dismissed him with an almost lazy kick, Akamaru followed soon after. The Inuzuka groaned and struggled to rise again, Akamaru whimpering beside him in obvious pain and fatigue.

If Naruto had been here, this would have been over by now. It wouldn't have mattered how many Sakons or Ukons there were, Naruto probably could have killed them all without breaking a sweat. But Kiba wasn't Naruto. He wasn't a genius fighter, he didn't have a demon fox…

He was afraid of dying. Kiba didn't want to die, not now against some weird Sound ninja and his equally freaky brother.

'_God, I haven't even gotten laid yet!' _Kiba thought desperately. How had it gotten so bad? He wasn't even a Chuunin!

"Alright Sakon," Ukon growled, "Let's kill this brat."

Sakon pouted, "But I'm having fun… can't we just play with him a little while more?"

Play? He wasn't some toy! With a growl, the Inuzuka boy rose, he wasn't done; he still had some fight in him!

"Up again?" Ukon snorted.

"Might as well stay down." Sakon added.

_Just think about what you're doing before you just attack. It's not that hard._

'_Alright, Naruto… how's this for thinking?'_

Once again Kiba bum rushed his opponents, but right before he came upon Ukon, he jerked around the Sound ninja and moved behind him, slapping an explosive tag on the demonic teenager's exposed back. While Ukon cursed and tried desperately to remove the tag, Kiba gave Akamaru the signal. The dog tensed, but prepared itself as Kiba turned his attack to the monstrous Sakon.

"Tsuuga!"

The whirling tornado of power that was Kiba barreled towards Sakon's position while his brother was distracted with the explosive tag. Sakon however proved his speed and dodged out of the way of the attack, Kiba smirked, perfect.

An equally powerful whirlwind collided with Sakon's backside as Akamaru finished what his partner started, and the surprised Sakon was sent into to the rocky ground with a shriek of pain. Kiba smiled triumphantly, one down!

"Brother!" Ukon had finally been able to tear off the explosive tag and throw it away, now he ran past Kiba to check on Sakon. While Kiba was contemplating the best way to deal with the other brother, Sakon began to rise.

Kiba cursed inwardly and prepared to attack again-

"I don't think so!" Ukon growled, "Kisei Kikai no Jutsu!"

Ukon ran at him, and Kiba was on his guard immediately, but the brother suddenly turned _fluid_ and moved right through his guard and into Kiba's body.

"Argh!" Kiba fell to the ground, "What the hell-?"

The monstrous head of Ukon suddenly appeared out of Kiba's shoulder, "Didn't expect that, did you, you little brat! You'll pay for hurting my brother!"

Kiba tried to pull the head out, but Ukon's arms flew out of his sides and grabbed onto them and held him in place, "No struggling…" Ukon almost purred, "Soon I'll have complete control of your body…"

This of course made Kiba struggle even more, but Ukon's internal and external hold on him was too strong, and he was too weak to resist. Gritting his teeth in pain, Kiba fell to his knees. So much for having a plan, what was he supposed to do now? Sakon was getting up as well, glaring at Kiba.

"I've got him, brother." Ukon said confidently, "Don't-"

In a flash of red, Akamaru suddenly latched onto Ukon's exposed neck, burying his sharp teeth into the Sound nin and causing him to let go of Kiba's arms in surprise. The Inuzuka grinned, "Don't let go, Akamaru!"

"Get this stupid dog off me!" Ukon cried using his now free arms to claw desperately at Akamaru, and Kiba took the opportunity to viciously shove a kunai into the demonic ninja's skull, causing him to shriek in pain and lose control over the technique, falling out of Kiba's body, dead.

"BROTHER!" Sakon screamed and rushed at Kiba, knocking him and Akamaru away and collapsing over Ukon's unmoving form.

Kiba struggled to get up again, fighting off Ukon had taken a lot of his energy, but there was still one more brother to deal with.

"Akamaru…" Kiba murmured, "Here's what to do…"

Sakon's fierce glare bored into Kiba as the Inuzuka stood tall, ready for the second brother to attack him. Sakon didn't deny him.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Sakon attacked Kiba furiously, weakened and tired, the Inuzuka simply took the blows. The Sound nin pinned Kiba underneath him and continued to rain punches on his body and face until the Inuzuka was a bleeding mess.

Akamaru sailed in and landed on Sakon's back, biting at him furiously, but Sakon simply reached behind him with one long arm and threw the already weakened puppy away without much trouble. Then he continued the beating, Kiba took it soundlessly, only his grunts of pain signified that he felt the attacks.

"I'll, fucking, kill, you!" Sakon enunciated with each punch, before finally stopping, only to pull out a kunai.

"Last words?" Sakon spat at the broken dog user, who cracked open his blackened eyes, wincing in pain… but he was grinning weakly.

"Boom…"

Before Sakon could respond, the explosive tag that Akamaru had pinned on the side of his back went off in a loud explosion, sending the grey haired Sound-nin flying off Kiba and tumbling across the rocky terrain to smack against the canyon wall. Although Sakon's body took the brunt of the explosion, Kiba had to grit his teeth as the concussive force hit him with his own attack, tossing him back as well.

Kiba chuckled weakly as he rolled to a stop and turned his head to look at his downed opponent. His demon form may give him some resilience, but an explosive tag from close range was no joke, Sakon wasn't getting up. Akamaru limped over to check on his master, licking the boy's bruised face in concern.

"I'm okay, buddy…" Kiba managed to bring his arm around to pull Akamaru close to him in an awkward one armed hug, "Just need… rest…"

The Inuzuka blacked out, Akamaru still in his arms, his fight finished.

He didn't see Sakon stumble to his feet, back blackened and burned, but still conscious. Akamaru growled furiously as the ninja approached his master's downed form, Sakon kicked him away.

"Stupid mutt." Sakon muttered, preparing to kill Kiba, "Rest in pieces you fucking-!"

Sakon didn't get a chance to finish; Naruto collided with the Sound ninja, sending him tumbling. The blond pinned his weakened yet struggling opponent to the ground, hands clenched tightly around his neck, suffocating him. Sakon tried to fight back, clawing desperately at Naruto's face, trying to push him off.

"Ga…hk!"

Eloquent last words. Naruto tightened his grip, crushing the life out of Sakon, he felt the enemy's trachea compress and give way. Finally, Sakon stopped struggling and his arms fell listlessly to the ground, dead.

Naruto rose and silently moved back to Kiba and Akamaru. His friend looked more exhausted than anything, unconscious most likely from chakra depletion.

"Took care of business, huh Akamaru?" Naruto asked softly, smiling at his friend. Akamaru barked in response, licking Kiba's face in obvious concern. "Don't worry," He assured, "You guys can rest now."

Naruto summoned several Kage Bunshin, who picked up the Inuzuka and his dog, preparing to head back towards the village.

"You did good, buddy." Naruto said, as he watched them go, the Chuunin glanced at Ukon's corpse, "You did real good…"

After a few seconds, Naruto left as well, but in the opposite direction. There were still more fights to be had.

101010

Rock Lee considered himself to be a pretty good ninja, but if there was one weakness he had...

It was genjutsu.

When he had caught up with Tayuya, he had easily handled fighting against her summoned Doki warriors, and nearly was able to get the flute away from her… but then she caught him in a sound based genjutsu.

Lee had all but given up; for once again his inability to use ninjutsu like the release technique had defeated him again. Now all he could do was grit his teeth and mentally repeat, _'It's not real… it's not real…'_ as his flesh literally melted off of his bones, but it was only in his mind… but it hurt.

The Beautiful Green Beast screamed in agony as Tayuya's mental assault continued, dominating the indomitable Konoha ninja who had nearly defeated her even when she had activated her cursed seal. But every ninja had their weakness, and luckily for her, Tayuya's strength was Rock Lee's major weakness.

Smirking in triumph, she began to play the final stanza, and break Rock Lee's mind for good.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Eyes widening in surprise, Tayuya leapt away as the branch she had been standing on was burned to cinders.

Uchiha Aiko landed by Lee, who was still glassy eyed and trapped in the genjutsu, "Let him go." Aiko demanded, eyes searching around for her brother, or at least his container.

"He's not here." Tayuya taunted, "Your brother is gone, Kimimaro has him now, you'll never get him back."

'_We'll see about that.'_ Aiko thought viciously, activating her Sharingan.

_Ninja aren't supposed to be emotionless, Aiko-chan. But good ninja can use that emotion to their advantage, they control their anger and fear, they don't let their emotions control them._

Yes, Naruto.

Tayuya was still playing the flute, but this time it didn't do anything to Lee, rather the three monstrous Doki leapt into action, moving at Aiko silently. The girl flipped away before they collided with the branch she had been on, smashing it to pieces. The next branch suffered the same fate, but it was clear that Aiko was too nimble for her three monstrous opponents.

Her eyes were focused not on them, but on Tayuya and Lee, who was still unmoving. Tayuya hadn't stopped playing the flute, Aiko noticed that she was alternating between two different tunes.

'_One for the Doki and one for Lee?'_

Aiko suddenly attacked, letting out a flurry of kunai and shuriken, both at the Doki and Tayuya. The Sound ninja quickly recalled the monsters to block the impending attack, but this also blocked her view of Aiko who dropped to the ground floor and ran to underneath Tayuya's branch.

_Ninja can't see everywhere at once, we aren't infallible, Aiko. Find a ninja's weak point and attack it, that's the key to any battle._

Yes, Kakashi-sensei.

Tayuya was turning her head wildly searching for Aiko, who suddenly leapt up behind her and drove her fist straight into the pink haired teenager's head, sending her flying off the branch and towards the forest floor. Aiko followed readily, pushing off the branch and closing the gap between herself and her opponent once more.

The Sound ninja recovered from the hit, landing on the ground and quickly calling the Doki towards her. But Aiko was too close, and was atop of her again in a second, much quicker than the Doki.

Tayuya helplessly dodged backwards, trying to get some distance between herself and Aiko until the Doki could catch up, unable to fight and play the flute at the same time. But Aiko was relentless, she threw another volley of kunai, but this time there were explosive tags attached.

_There is a time to be kind, Aiko-neechan. When you're fighting, when you're trying to kill someone… that isn't the time. Focus, use your Sharingan for every advantage it can give you, and don't forget, you're an Uchiha… winning is in your nature._

Yes… Sasuke.

The Sound nin was able to dodge the kunai, but the weapons hit the tree right by her, and the explosive tags went off before she could get much distance, lifting her off of her feet and sending her sprawling to the ground again. The flute now away from her lips caused the Doki's movements to cease and they landed motionless nearby.

Aiko kicked the flute away from Tayuya's reach, "Free Lee from the genjutsu, now!"

Tayuya growled and jumped to her feet before Aiko could pin her, "You can't demand shit from me, bitch!" The cursed seal's second level activated as the Sound kunoichi lashed out at Aiko, who dodged the attack. Her opponent didn't attack again, however. Instead she turned tail and moved to regain her flute.

Aiko wasn't about to let her, however. With the second level of the cursed seal came increased speed, but Tayuya definitely wasn't used to fighting with taijutsu. Aiko blocked her path once more and sent her stumbling to the ground.

"Who is Kimimaro and where did he take my brother?"

Tayuya started laughing, "Where else? To Orochimaru-sama. Your fucking brother is his now."

The Uchiha girl resisted the urge to kick her older teenage opponent in the ribs. That wasn't going to help her get to Sasuke; instead she pulled out a kunai and warily approached Tayuya as if she was a downed animal.

"What the fuck are you gonna do with that, bitch?" Tayuya scoffed, but her eyes told a different story.

Aiko didn't respond, instead she lashed out, aiming for Tayuya's neck. The monstrous Sound ninja wasn't going to go down that easily, however. She leapt from the ground and collided with the Uchiha girl, sending them both crashing to the ground, and Aiko's kunai skid away as she tried to wrestle with the stronger ninja.

Taijutsu forgotten, Tayuya struggled but succeeded to wrap her hands around her fighting opponent's neck, making sure to keep her pinned beneath her.

Was this how it would end? Aiko's furious struggles weakened as Tayuya's grip tightened, her vicious smirk of victory staring down at her… was this the last thing she would see…?

'_Naruto… was all that training for nothing? Why did you leave, Sasuke…?'_

She had finally admitted her feelings for Naruto… and he had been willing to try, maybe just for her sake, but she would never know for sure. Now she would never see his face again, his smile, hear his laugh…

She would never see Sakura again, or Ino. Hell she would settle for seeing Kiba once more. This definitely wasn't how she pictured dying, but could she expect any less? This was what happened to weaklings, they were crushed by people stronger than them. But…

_Are you not a ninja?_

Itachi's question flashed in her mind. Didn't she vow to train hard enough that he could never do that again to her? Or to Sasuke? Was that for nothing?

It wasn't! She couldn't die here!

'_Yes, Itachi… I AM!'_

New fury built up inside her, she wasn't weak, she had trained and struggled to improve this past month, it wasn't for nothing! Her hands tightened around Tayuya's arms, and she channeled chakra, her elemental chakra, to her palms, causing tiny flames to ignite there.

Tayuya let out a gasp of pain that quickly turned into a shriek as the heat of Aiko's attack of raw fire chakra burned viciously into her skin, weakening her grip around the other girl's neck. With a new opening given, Aiko wrenched the grip around her throat away, flipping her opponent around and pinning _her _to the ground instead. Tayuya immediately began to struggle, but Aiko didn't give her the chance to resist.

Pulling another kunai, the Uchiha girl buried the metallic weapon into Tayuya's throat, ending the fight right there.

With one last choked gasp of pain, Tayuya died, a look of anguished shock on her face as her struggles ceased completely, her arms falling to the floor, the Doki vanishing.

Aiko stayed there for a few minutes, drawing in haggard breaths as she watched the blood pool around Tayuya's broken body from the stab wound at the neck. She had killed her.

Her first kill.

But all she could think about was moving on, and catching up to Sasuke.

'_This is my job.'_ Aiko realized numbly, as she crawled off Tayuya's corpse, _'I'm a killer. Tayuya is just the first of many people I'm going to have to kill.'_

_What's it like to… to kill someone?_

_Killing someone… ending their life, it feels like… like it leaves a mark. Something I can't see but its there… and it hurts._

"Aiko-chan?"

She turned to see Naruto, who was supported a shaken Lee. "Do you want to go back?" He asked in concern.

"...No." Aiko shook her head, "Let's keep going… let's get my brother back, Naruto."

Lee moved away from Naruto stand on his own, thanking the blond, "I'm alright, Naruto-san. I can keep going."

Naruto stared at them for a moment. This was all that was left of his team, two tired ninja… his tired friends.

Could he ask any more of them?

"Alright." He reluctantly decided, "Let's keep going."

101010

Kaguya Kimimaro used to be the leader of the Sound Five. Behind Kabuto he was Orochimaru's most trusted lieutenant… but then his bloodline sickness had taken effect, and now he was dying, slowly but surely… he had almost run his course, but he had enough left in him for this, to deliver Orochimaru-sama's new body to him…

Just a little farther…

Unfortunately for Kimimaro, he didn't get much farther. Just as he was cutting through a huge open field, Naruto and what remained of his team caught up with him and blocked his path.

"Hand over the barrel." Naruto ordered calmly. The ninja in front of him was different than the others they had fought somehow. He was skinny, pale, and tall with lanky gray hair and dull green eyes. Honestly, to Naruto he looked like he was about to fall over.

To his surprise, Kimimaro removed the barrel and place it on the ground in front of him. Naruto and his team tensed, suspecting a trick.

The next move didn't come from Kimimaro, however. The barrel's cover suddenly flew off as a familiar form leapt out.

Aiko said the name first, "Sasuke…"

The other Uchiha ignored them however, without as much as a glance; he dashed away from the scene and into the forest, running away from them.

Towards Orochimaru.

"Sasuke!"

Aiko ran after him. Kimimaro moved to stop her, but Lee and Naruto leapt into action, colliding with the Sound ninja and pushing him back, allowing Aiko to move into the brush after her brother, leaving them behind to deal with the last member of the Sound Five.

The two Konoha genin eyed their new opponent warily. Kimimaro didn't seem to consider them a threat, glancing past them at the direction that Aiko and Sasuke had gone.

"Naruto," Lee said tersely, "Go on, I will handle this one."

Naruto weighed his options. He didn't know Kimimaro or how strong he was, leaving Lee here could be a death sentence, especially since the boy had seemed so shaken up after fighting with Tayuya. _'Sasuke would never hurt Aiko-chan.'_ Naruto decided.

"No," Naruto said aloud, "Let's finish this guy quickly and catch up with them together, Lee."

Lee nodded and took his favorite stance; Naruto formed the half seal, while Kimimaro seemed completely uninterested.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Over fifty clones surrounded Kimimaro, dashing in to engage while the real Naruto held Lee back with a firm hand on the shoulder before the green clad boy could join the fray as well, "Wait, let's see how he deals with them."

Naruto had watched his bunshin take on enemy ninja before, overwhelming them with numbers, strategy, and pure destructive force. Utilized properly, they were a difficult opponent to beat, even with several ninja.

Kimimaro destroyed them all. They watched as the white haired Sound ninja weaved around the Rasengan, wind attacks, and taijutsu to defeat the clones who were summarily outmatched by their single opponent. What was even stranger was Kimimaro's weapon of choice, it looked to be a long shard of bone, taken from his own body. The enemy ninja wielded it with expert precision.

"That's not good." Naruto muttered, watching as his clones' numbers steadily decreased and he received their memories. Kimimaro's form and method of attack seemed near flawless, even when attacked from multiple sides. The ninja also appeared to only use as much chakra as he necessarily had to, wasting nothing. Naruto wasn't sure if he was just holding back, or couldn't push himself farther.

Grimacing, Naruto nodded to Lee, signaling it was time for them to attack as well, this was definitely going to be a harder fight than he wanted.

101010

Aiko chased her brother through the dense woods, calling after him in vain, Sasuke ignored her.

Sasuke _never _ignored her.

'_Is this really my brother? Turn around, Sasuke!' _Her unspoken plea went unanswered just like the rest. She was keeping up with Sasuke's pace, but it was difficult to match, he seemed faster than normal, and Aiko could only attribute it to the black seals that seemed to be spread across his face, but it was difficult to even make those out from a distance.

Finally when they exited the forests again she was able to gain ground on her wayward sibling, catching up little by little. Aiko squinted up ahead, it looked like they were approaching a waterfall and what looked to be two huge statues… she had heard of this place before, possibly from a textbook.

'_The Valley… of Something…'_ Aiko grimaced, the name wasn't important. With one last push of chakra to her legs, she leapt ahead of her brother and blocked his path.

"Stop Sas-!" Aiko gaped at her brother's face.

Half of it was… morphed. One of his eyes was black with a yellow iris. The cursed mark pulsated and writhed on his skin. Sasuke didn't seem to take notice of it, but slowly the seal seemed to retract by his command.

Aiko watched the seal disappear, speechless. What had her brother done to himself?

"Yo." Sasuke greeted her calmly.

"What… what are you doing!" Aiko choked out, "What the _hell _are you doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then a strange smirk appeared on his face, "Leaving. Isn't it obvious, neechan?"

"Leaving?" Aiko repeated slowly, "You're leaving Konoha… for Orochimaru?"

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because," Sasuke snorted, "There's nothing left for me in Konoha. Orochimaru has power that he's willing to give me for joining him. I'll take it."

"What about me?" Aiko yelled at him, "What about Naruto? Sakura? Our friends?"

Sasuke stared at her, "I think," He said quietly, "You and Naruto have each other now."

Aiko blinked, "You… know?"

"Of course," Sasuke's dark eyes lit with a bit of hidden mischief, "You were never able to keep anything a secret from me, Aiko-neechan." The boy glanced back over his shoulder, looking in the direction where Naruto and Lee were battling Kimimaro, "I better get going," He said mildly, "If Naruto catches up I'm not sure if I'll be able to get away… him and his damned red chakra."

The seal pulsed, and Sasuke smirked, "Then again, I have a few new tricks of my own now."

"You aren't going anywhere." Aiko growled, getting in a stance, "I'm taking you back to Konoha, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at her in amusement, "You've gotten better," He got into his own stance, "But not that much better, neechan. You won't stop me… I need to do this."

"We'll see." Aiko replied tersely, and charged.

Aiko had fought her brother more times than she could possibly count. But this was the first time it wasn't just a simple spar, at this moment her brother was her enemy, the target of a real mission. Her brother was a traitor.

But… he was still her _brother_. This was Sasuke, not some random missing ninja, this was her own flesh and blood, and she loved him.

He blocked her first punch easily, his returning kick was smooth, Aiko blocked that with an elbow and they quickly fell into step with each other as they had so many times before. Sasuke lazily activated his Sharingan, and Aiko reciprocated by activating her own. Sasuke had all three levels of Sharingan mastered in both eyes, courtesy of intense training and missions. Despite her efforts in the past month, Aiko had only managed to reach the second level in each eye. It left her at a disadvantage, but at the moment it didn't seem to be something that Sasuke was pressing.

"Holding back?" Aiko grunted as she swept her foot at Sasuke's knees, her brother calmly leapt over the attack and landed behind her, attacking again. Aiko sidestepped the attack and chopped Sasuke's outstretched arm to throw him off balance. Instead of dodging the move, Sasuke rolled with it, moving his arm downward and throwing himself into a crouching roll.

His body hid the seals he made, but she saw the last few as he turned to face her in order to direct his next attack, a jutsu.

"Katon: Hinotaka no Jutsu." Sasuke breathed out a ball of flame, smaller and weaker than his usual preferred Grand Fireball technique. Aiko dove out of the way of the flames, feeling the searing heat of the attack pass her, but she ignored that in favor to face her brother again.

"A little." Sasuke responded to her question mildly, "Just let me go, neechan. You'll be fine without me. I'll take care of Itachi for the both of us."

"Dealing with Itachi isn't your job, Sasuke!" Aiko shot back, "It's not your life! Stop letting revenge define who you are!"

"If not me then who?" Sasuke snarled, the first trace of anger coming into his voice since she had confronted him, "Who, Aiko? Who will avenge our family?"

"They're dead, Sasuke!" Aiko replied pleadingly, "Stop this, don't give up the family you have now for this… don't go to Orochimaru!"

"I'm not giving you up, neechan." Sasuke responded quietly, "You'll always be my sister." Sasuke shook his head, "But this is important. Killing Itachi is my duty, I am an avenger. That will never change."

Aiko made a sound of frustration, "If you leave… you _are _giving me up. You're breaking up what we have, Sasuke! Don't do this to me, please!"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then replied quietly, "I'm sorry, neechan. I can't do that. Please get out of my way."

"…I refuse." Aiko said stonily, retaking her stance resolutely, she wasn't going to let Sasuke go, her brother was making a huge mistake and she wouldn't let him go through with it. Not while he still had the chance to come back to Konoha.

"I see." Sasuke scowled, "Then I have no choice. I'll _make_ you get out of the way."

Aiko gestured with an outstretched hand, "Try it."

101010

Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee were not ninja to be taken lightly, in between Lee's insane taijutsu skills and Naruto's overwhelming clones, jutsu, and chakra reserves, fighting them together wasn't something that any Chuunin level shinobi could ever hope to do.

Unfortunately for them, Kimimaro was _not _a Chuunin level ninja, even in his weakened condition he was easily higher than an average Jounin, and Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Kimimaro could take Kakashi or Gai in a fair fight, especially with his cursed seal activated.

At first it had seemed like Lee and Naruto were doing well against the bone user, in between Lee's powerful strikes and Naruto's clones and directives, Kimimaro was slowing, weakening, both from his condition and from their never relenting onslaught. Naruto was sure they would finish the fight quickly, and then Kimimaro activated his cursed seal, taking it to the next level.

Before he had shrugged off attacks from both Naruto and Lee that should have broken bones, most likely from his ability to manipulate them, but after the seal was activated that ability increased as well, and Kimimaro seemed to be able to pull bones from his body at a mere whim, regenerating them in milliseconds. It made Lee's taijutsu attacks all but ineffective, he couldn't land a hit on Kimimaro's body before the other ninja would sprout bones in that spot to block the attack and damage Lee for trying.

Naruto still wasn't as fast as his Leaf comrade, but unlike his friend, he was able to drive off Kimimaro's bone attacks and assaults by using his own wind natured chakra. Kimimaro was a close ranged fighter, although he could launch his bones like projectiles at Naruto, but either way Naruto was able to halt any attack using his wind blades, which although weren't quite strong enough to cut through Kimimaro's chakra infused bones, were able to deflect them easily enough.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The mass of clones and Naruto himself rushed Kimimaro, attacking him directly with Rasengan and taijutsu, but the nimble Sound ninja was able to avoid most of their attacks. The real Naruto leapt from the safety of his clones and made his move. Instead of taijutsu or Rasengan he used a different attack from close range.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

The massive wind assault struck the surprised Sound ninja and picked him up off his feet and sent tumbling across the field before landing in a heap. Relatively unharmed, Kimimaro began to stand fairly quickly, but Lee appeared behind him in a blur of green.

"Konoha Senpuu!" The boy called out his attack, slamming a powerful whirlwind kick to Kimimaro's temple, and the white haired nin was sent flying again, but this time with a lot more force behind the attack.

"Press him!" Naruto shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Three battle toads almost three quarters of Naruto's height joined his assault, weapons at the ready to attack the stunned Kimimaro where he had landed. Naruto powered up his own Rasengan to join the attack as well, all it would take was one good hit with Yondaime's famed jutsu and Kimimaro would fall.

But to his dismay, Kimimaro recovered much quicker from Lee's kick than he had expected, rising to meet the toads with a familiar sword of bone, blocking their assaults skillfully and swiping at them with precise ease. The toads were forced to back away, taking minor damage but unsuccessful in their task of damaging Kimimaro.

Naruto, unhindered by the recovery of his opponent determinedly continued forward, and Kimimaro's sword of bone swiped to block his attack. The spiral bullet of chakra met the bone sword, grinding heavily against it, thrust forward and through by Naruto's momentum and arm. The ruined sword splintered into pieces and Naruto triumphantly continued his attack, aiming the Rasengan for Kimimaro's unguarded chest.

But despite failing to block the Rasengan, Kimimaro's bone sword had done its job, it bought him enough time to shift his balance and grab Naruto by the wrist, rendering his Rasengan useless as the blond was thrown away with a grunt of pain as Kimimaro broke the aforementioned wrist.

Lee engaged Kimimaro while Naruto gritted his teeth and held his pained wrist tenderly, no doubt Kimimaro believed that would take him out of the fight so he could concentrate on finishing Lee before heading back to kill him as well. Unluckily for the Sound ninja, it wasn't so easy to take care of Naruto.

In less than a minute, Naruto's broken wrist was healed courtesy of Kyuubi and he was shoving another Rasengan at Kimimaro's seemingly unguarded back.

"Rasenga- whoa!"

Kimimaro flipped around Lee and pushed the surprised green clad ninja into his equally surprised comrade, and Naruto hastily was able to direct the Rasengan away from his friend, but it was a close call. The two Konoha shinobi collided and landed together in a heap of limbs, scrambling to get back on their feet to face the ninja who was making fools out of them.

"I really hate this guy." Naruto grumbled as he eyed the stoic Kimimaro warily.

Lee's eyes sparkled, "He is a most youthful and worthy opponent!"

"That's not what I meant at all." Naruto muttered, glancing off again in the direction that Sasuke and Aiko had gone in. In all honesty, he had expected to be done with this by now…

'_Aiko-chan, I really hope Sasuke listens to you…' _Naruto grimly stared down the Sound ninja, _'If I don't end this soon, I'm going to have to use Kyuubi... so I better finish this soon!'_

"Let's go, Lee!" Naruto charged again, and Lee followed.

101010

Her brother had been holding back.

Sasuke was annoyingly strong, fast, and precise. Usually using a combination of all three, he forced his sister back again and again without seriously injuring her. Aiko had tried every trick in her book to try and knock Sasuke out without hurting him, but unfortunately Sasuke had seen most of her tricks, and helped her develop a good few of them.

The fight had moved out onto the water by the two huge statues, one of her own ancestor, Uchiha Madara, and the other of the First Hokage. The two siblings ignored the historical significance of the site in favor of trying to take down the other.

The only thing that Aiko could say in her favor was that she was successfully delaying her brother, for as impossible as it was for her to beat him without hurting her, it was equally difficult for him to defeat her. Sasuke and Naruto had been her main sparring partners in the past month, and fighting them constantly had taught her a lot about fighting both single and multiple opponents.

Her brother had experience with fighting using the Sharingan in spades, and his reserves were larger than hers, but on everything else they were about equal in skill. Her chakra control was actually better than his, even if it wasn't by too much.

Despite her success at staving her brother off, she knew she didn't have much more time. Fighting atop the water was great in principle, but actually doing it was very draining, and the sad fact was that despite training intensely for a month, her brother still had too many edges over her, she wasn't going to win this, or keep him here for long, and he knew it.

"Give up, neechan." Sasuke told her, "This is over. I'm leaving, don't make me hurt you."

"You aren't going anywhere, Sasuke." Aiko responded firmly, "You're coming home." The Council would forgive him; she just had to keep repeating that to herself.

"I have no home!" Sasuke shouted angrily, "Home was the Uchiha clan! Home was mother and father! They're gone! Konoha isn't my home anymore!"

"You do this and you're betraying our parents!" Aiko yelled back, "Betraying everything the Uchiha clan was… we were loyal to Konoha! You're bringing the Uchiha name shame, Sasuke! Don't pretend you're doing this for them!"

"Then who am I doing it for?" Sasuke asked with an angry scowl, "I need to kill Itachi, get out of my damn way!"

"Sasuke…" Aiko clenched her trembling fist, "I won't let you do this." Her glare met his, and under his surprised gaze Aiko's Sharingan morphed, forming three tomoe in each eye. A completely mastered Sharingan.

Aiko blinked as she felt the change in her eyes, and the world seemed to delve into even sharper clarity than before. _'Did I just…?'_

Trying to use her moment of uncertainty, Sasuke charged her, hoping to end the fight right then and there. The punch flew at her straight and true, heading right for her forehead, even her headband wouldn't fully protect her from the dizzying blow, and then he could knock her out easily-

Almost absentmindedly, Aiko slapped it away, the movement had been completely automatic, where Sasuke's attack had seemed so quick before, it was slow in comparison. His following kick was blocked as well, and Aiko forced him back easier than before, actually sending him backpedaling in surprise as her focused punches found the tiny weaknesses in his guard that were previously unexploitable.

The Uchiha twins began to trade blows again, but on a much more level ground. Sasuke found himself pushing to stay ahead of his sister as she matched him kick for kick, punch for punch, never slowing or yielding to him. Each exchange brought more frustration as he was unable to end the fight.

This wasn't just about beating Aiko; this was about keeping enough chakra to make it to Orochimaru on his own. His so called escorts had been summarily detained by their Konoha pursuers, probably defeated as well. The Sound Four was all talk, but the silver haired ninja who was stopping Naruto and Lee from following had to be pretty skilled, considering the blond and Lee still hadn't caught up.

"Stop this, Aiko!" Sasuke snapped irritably, as she blocked another punch, "Why are you doing this? Let me go!"

"No, Sasuke." Aiko replied resolutely, "You're making a mistake, and I won't let you do this to yourself! Not for Itachi, and not for revenge!"

In that moment, Sasuke had lunged forward with a frustrated growl and Aiko took her change, she latched a leg around her brother's own, twisting and sending him stumbling onto the water. She wasn't finished however, twirling around she snapped a kick into her downed brother's gut, sending him back up into the air where she continued with a whirling roundhouse to send him sprawling backwards with a grunt of surprise and pain.

He recovered, but not without a few moments of gritting his teeth and stumbling back to his feet shakily on the water's surface.

"Getting tired, Sasuke-chan?" She had to taunt playfully, "I've trained with Naruto too, brother. I can last as long as you can. Even if I can't beat you, I'll wear you down to the point that he'll easily stop you." It was a half bluff, even with her new Sharingan, her reserves hadn't grown any more. She was still running out of chakra fast, but maybe now she had the strength to finish this, all it would take was a few more hits like that… bless her brother, despite readily becoming a missing ninja for revenge, he wouldn't attack her with any kind of force that could kill her.

To her surprise, Sasuke began to chuckle.

"Naruto…" Sasuke snickered, "You and Naruto… I still can't get over it, Aiko. The dobe and my sister…"

"What's wrong with Naruto?" She asked with a scowl.

Sasuke smiled, "Really… nothing. I'm glad… I'm glad you could find happiness in Konoha, Aiko-neechan, I really am. But I can't be happy there. Naruto is my best friend, and even though Jiraiya is a pervert, he'll train him well. Naruto will be able to protect you, I know he'll never let you get hurt. But I need to go to Orochimaru, neechan. I need the power that Konoha can't give me to beat Itachi."

"You can get strong in Konoha, Sasuke." Aiko responded quietly, "Naruto and I… we can help you beat Itachi. We'll get stronger too. We'll do it together. You don't need that seal or Orochimaru."

Sasuke shook his head, his sister just didn't understand… then his smile turning into a smirk, "Well Aiko… let's test that." The cursed seal began to boil over and spread across his skin, completely covering his face, "Let's test the power that Naruto brought out in you against the power that Orochimaru gives me…"

Waves of purple chakra swirled around her brother as he stood tall to face her again. His smirk widened and he slowly outstretched his arms, eyes closed in revelation, before pulling them into a strong starting stance. Warily, Aiko entered her own.

"Now…" Sasuke's red eyes glinted, "Let's see which is really stronger!"

101010

'_I hate Kimimaro…'_ Naruto wearily pulled himself out of the indentation that his body had made when Kimimaro had so kindly introduced it to the soft grassy earth.

Naruto was very good at lasting a long time in a fight, as was Lee when he didn't resort to the gates. The problem was that they didn't have a long time to fight the weakening Kimimaro. Slowly and surely they were wearing him down, but no matter what attacks they used, their opponent simply got back up and fought back. Naruto had even struck his side with Rasengan, but the skin and bone reformed in seconds like the attack didn't even happen.

"Lee." Naruto held his friend back from attacking again, using his clones as a distraction while he spoke to the other boy, "We have to keep going, I'll leave some clones here to distract him, but right now we're going nowhere, and I don't know how long Aiko can keep Sasuke from escaping."

Lee didn't ask the silent question… what if Aiko had failed and Sasuke was already with Orochimaru? Instead he just nodded furiously, "I will stay behind with the clones! That way Kimimaro-san will never be able to catch up with you!"

Naruto shook his head, eying the silver haired ninja warily, "No, if you stay here, you'll die. You don't have much left, I can tell." It was true, Lee was getting tired, he could fight for quite awhile against a weaker opponent, but Kimimaro was anything but weaker, one slow step and Lee would get skewered by the other ninja's bone attacks.

"But if we both go, he'll catch up for sure." Lee said quietly.

"Neither of you are going anywhere." Kimimaro's cold voice intoned from further off, causing them to turn to look at him in surprise. The Sound ninja was still dancing around Naruto's clones, looking almost bored, "Yes, I can hear you. Try and run, I will follow and stop you. You will not interfere with Orochimaru-sama's dreams."

Naruto glared at him, clenching his fist, "Fuck Orochimaru! He's not getting my friend!" Naruto charged Kimimaro and called over his shoulder, "Lee! Go after Sasuke! Help Aiko-chan bring him back!"

Lee started in surprise by the order, "But Naruto-!" Lee watched as his friend engaged Kimimaro furiously, driving the ninja backwards and crowding him in a mass of clones.

"But nothing!" Naruto shouted, taking his eyes off Kimimaro for a moment to look back at Lee, "Go-"

"Naruto watch out!" Lee yelled as Kimimaro made his move, suddenly plowing through the clones that were distracting him to pierce the real Naruto with his extended bone sword. Naruto began to whip his head back around but he would be too late to block it, and Kimimaro was going straight for the kill, right between the eyes.

Luckily for Naruto, the blow never hit. A wall of sand collided with Kimimaro and sent him flying away from the blond. Naruto gaped at the sight of his temporarily downed opponent before turning his head around to look for the source of the attack, within moments he had found it.

"Gaara!" Naruto said in surprise, the lone Sand ninja stood with his arm outstretched, the look of unearthly calm he always held, but somehow it was different now. Naruto couldn't put his finger on it until Gaara locked eyes with him, and Naruto felt… nothing. There was none of the killing intent he had previously felt from Gaara in the invasion.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said in his low hoarse voice, "I have been given the task of assisting you in your retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke by the Godaime Hokage. My siblings are ensuring the safe transport of the rest of your team members back to Konoha; they will get them there faster than your clones."

"Thanks… Gaara." Naruto replied after a few moments, surprised by the sheer change in Gaara's personality.

Gaara tilted his head in acknowledgement, before turning his stare to the rising Kimimaro, "I am your opponent now. Go, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and turned to Lee, "Stay here and help Gaara."

"Yes!" Lee saluted, "Together we shall triumph!"

Naruto grinned and took off in the direction of the Uchiha twins, Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara working together…?

Kimimaro didn't stand a chance.

101010

"What the hell are you doing?"

The cursed marked Uchiha Sasuke turned his head to stare at Naruto, his hand still securely around his unconscious sister's throat.

"Naruto." Sasuke smirked, "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Let her go, Sasuke." Naruto demanded, skidding to a halt atop the water, he had made it just in time, apparently. Studying his girlfriend from afar, he could tell that Aiko was thankfully still breathing, and was simply knocked out.

Sasuke snorted, and casually threw his sister's body towards his best friend, who stumbled forward to catch her in his arms before she hit the water.

"Take her and leave." Sasuke told him distantly, already turning to walk away, "We're done here."

"Done?" Naruto said in disbelief, "Why are you doing this, Sasuke?"

"You know why." Sasuke replied in annoyance, "I'm an avenger, idiot. It's my duty to kill Itachi, for my family, including Aiko. If that means taking and using the power that Orochimaru will give me, then so be it."

"For _Aiko_?" Naruto growled, "You bastard! What the hell is your problem? She doesn't want you to leave! Don't say you're doing this _for_ her, look what you did _to_ her!"

"Relax." The Uchiha snorted, "She's just unconscious. Now get out of here, take her back… and remember your promise." Sasuke stared at him pointedly for a moment, referring to the night before when he had showed up at Naruto's apartment well past midnight.

Naruto formed a clone and handed Aiko off to it, "Go back to Konoha." Naruto told it quietly, and the clone nodded, taking off with the female Uchiha, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"It wasn't a request, dobe." Sasuke glared at him, cursed marking pulsating on his skin, "Get the hell out of here before I kill you. You can't beat me like this."

"We'll see." Naruto replied tersely, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten determined blonds joined their creator's side, and Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever." Sasuke gestured for them to come at him, "I'll beat you too. Nothing you can do can beat the power this seal grants me."

Naruto shook his head, "It's not always about power, Sasuke. I'm bringing you back because you're my best friend, and because there are people who care about you in Konoha. You're not just wrecking your own life; you're screwing up theirs as well."

Sasuke snorted, "You guys will get over it. You don't need me. Aiko has you; Sakura and Ino have each other, and the rest of them…?" Sasuke laughed, "Well I don't think they ever really liked me anyways."

"If you don't come back, I'll have to kill you." Naruto warned coldly, anger bubbling up, didn't Sasuke see how wrong his actions were?

Sasuke simply laughed, "Dobe, you can try. But you won't lay a finger on me."

The blond charged in response, his clones at his side. The mass of yellow haired clones in Chuunin vests engaged the black haired boy, but Sasuke fended them off without much trouble. Purple chakra pulsed around Sasuke as the Uchiha boy danced around his teammate's attacks, sending the clones flying backwards as they tried to engage him. He had too much experience fighting Naruto and his clones to be taken down so easily.

He lost sight of the real Naruto amongst the crowd, which was never a good thing, but he wasn't too worried. More and more clones appeared for him to fight and Sasuke did just that, "Is that the plan?" Sasuke called out to wherever Naruto was hiding, "Wear me down until I give up? Spam clones? What happened-" He broke through a clone's hold on him and tossed him into a group of its compatriots, "To fighting fair?" Sasuke finished, smirking.

The clones tried to pile on him in response, and Sasuke dove into the water in response, causing the clones to simply pile up atop each other on the water's surface, thrashing around in confusion in an attempt to find their missing opponent. Sasuke resurfaced several meters away, laughing.

"Hey dumbass, over here." Sasuke taunted, and the mob of blonds glared at his new location. Before he could say anything else, another figure flew from the water to attack Sasuke from behind, the real Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled angrily, shoving the swirling ball at Sasuke's back-

He stopped short by a few inches, and Sasuke glanced behind him in bemusement, "I don't think that's how it goes." Sasuke told him with a smirk, "You're supposed to hit me, remember?"

Conflicting emotions swirled in Naruto, if he had the kill, he should take it! Sasuke didn't want to come back; Tsunade told him to kill him if he had to… this was his chance! But… Sasuke was his best friend.

'_Complete the mission, idiot! Are you a ninja or not?'_

"…Fuck the mission." Naruto scowled in frustration, the ball of chakra dissipating as Naruto's hold over it faded.

Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto… still a fool."

The blond blinked in surprise as Sasuke disappeared in a familiar puff of smoke, _'Shadow clone…?'_

Much like Naruto before him, the real Sasuke burst out of the water and sped towards Naruto's unguarded back forming quick seals, lightning based chakra forming around his clenched fist as he closed in on a shell shocked Naruto, thrusting the Chidori forward triumphantly-

And again like Naruto before him, stopping short of piercing the blond's unguarded back. Sasuke landed on the water in front of his best friend, scowling angrily at himself as the seal pulsed, encouraging him, egging him on. Naruto wasn't moving, if he moved quickly he could still do it. Sasuke raised his electrified hand…

_You must kill your best friend._

'…_Shut up.' _Sasuke replied darkly, both to the memory of Itachi and the seal's murmurs, _'You don't control me, I control myself!'_ With that, the Chidori faded as Sasuke directed his outstretched attack away from Naruto, hand falling back to his side.

Naruto stared at him and Sasuke returned the stare with a characteristic scowl. Slowly, a smile appeared on the blond's face.

Sasuke's scowl deepened, "What?"

"Nothing." Naruto grinned, "You're really just a big softie, aren't you, Sasuke-chan?"

"Fuck you." Sasuke replied darkly, "I just don't think Aiko would appreciate me killing her boyfriend, even if he is just an annoying dobe."

Naruto's brow rose in surprise, "You know about that? Er… wow, you really do like me huh? I thought you _would_ pierce me with a Chidori when you found out, actually…" He chuckled weakly.

"Don't tempt me." Sasuke warned, "I'm still considering it." Sasuke's face was completely serious, "Naruto… you're a dumbass, but I know you'll protect my sister. I'm leaving now, you can't stop me. Just like I won't hurt you, you won't hurt me."

Sasuke turned to walk away, but Naruto's voice stopped him again.

"You do it, then you're hurting her more than you can ever imagine." Naruto warned, "Aiko-chan doesn't care about killing Itachi if it means losing you, Sasuke. She loves you, you're her brother. Don't do this."

Sasuke looked up at the sky, shaking his head, "It's already done, Naruto. I've left Konoha; I'm a missing ninja now."

"That doesn't matter." Naruto insisted, "Tsunade-obaachan does anything I tell her, she'll reinstate you."

"Oh bullshit!" Sasuke replied automatically, "Whenever you demand anything from her she just punches you and you cry like a little bitch! Don't pretend you have any pull with the Hokage, Naruto."

Naruto laughed good naturedly, "You're just mad because she likes me more."

"Yeah, that's it." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dumbass…" He eyed Naruto, "So, why don't you use that red chakra? That could probably stop me."

Naruto studied his friend for a moment, "You still don't know what it is, right? The chakra I mean?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Are you going to tell me? Something to do with that seal on your stomach, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "I have the Kyuubi in me."

"…Oh." Sasuke blinked, "I didn't think that was it, I thought it was a bloodline." He laughed, "All your power comes from it, huh?" No wonder Naruto was so strong; he had a demon to help him.

"Look who's talking." Naruto retorted, "Unless you made that seal yourself."

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke replied dismissively, "I always knew you were weird, Naruto."

"Thanks?" Naruto replied uncertainly, "So you don't care… right?"

Sasuke laughed derisively, "Of course I care. My teammate has the powers of Kyuubi no Kitsune. It's possible that you could kill me if I pushed you hard enough. You're dangerous Naruto…" His chuckles died down, and the Sharingan eyes bored into Naruto's blue ones, "If you ever use that power against my sister… if you _ever_ hurt her, I will kill you, Naruto."

"I won't." Naruto promised, his eyes cold as well, "You hurt her far more than I ever could. But I suppose its okay when _you _do it, right? You're only her _brother_."

"Don't turn this on me again!" Sasuke shouted, the seal flaring up once more, "This is done, Naruto! Pull out the Kyuubi's chakra, I don't care! You won't stop me. Show me that power so I can defeat it, and defeat you once and for all!"

"So fucking dramatic." Naruto snarled, red chakra flaring around him angrily to match Sasuke's own purple chakra, "I can control Kyuubi, Sasuke. More than enough to bring you back!"

"We'll see!"

With renewed vigor, the two dashed at each other engulfed in a storm of conflicting powers. The Kyuubi howled gleefully in Naruto's mind, attempting to force its bloodlust into him, Naruto batted it away; he didn't want to kill Sasuke, despite his anger with him at the moment. He needed to end this without harming his friend.

They collided atop the water with enough force to cause the water to ripple furiously beneath them, driven away from the push of their battling chakra. Sasuke struck out first, aiming a swift punch to Naruto's face, it was knocked away by Naruto's elbow, and the blond returned the attack with a sideswiping fist, which Sasuke ducked and replied with a kick.

Naruto pushed that away as well, but unlike his usual method of fighting, preferring to return kicks and punches, he instead latched onto Sasuke's leg with a chakra covered hand, gripping him by the ankle firmly, and spinning around, tossing the Uchiha away from him.

Though surprised, Sasuke landed easily enough, forming seals quickly, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The huge fireball appeared to engulf Naruto in a torrent of flame, but the blond roared, and his chakra enhanced voice literally pushed the flames away from him, and he calmly walked through the remains of the attack towards a wary Sasuke.

"That your best?" Naruto asked, his voice controlled, if barely.

Sasuke smirked, "Not even close."

They collided again in a rush of power; their attacks were on completely different spectra, however. Sasuke was usually precise, controlled, but the seal wasn't something that one could easily control, even though he had done his best to do so. Naruto was usually the chaotic one, but backed by his iron will, Kyuubi's chakra was guided by his hand readily, he controlled it, not the other way around.

With Kyuubi buffering his own strength and speed, Naruto was able to negate the edge that Sasuke received from his fully mastered Sharingan and cursed seal, much to his friend's frustration. The two danced around each other, but Sasuke was losing ground fast. Naruto had fought Kimimaro and drained a good deal of chakra, but Kyuubi refueled him completely with its chakra. Add that to the fact that Sasuke had to deal with the detrimental effects of the cursed seal and that he had to fend off his sister as well, at this point there was no way he could keep up with Naruto in a drawn out fight.

Naruto ducked around an incoming kick and buried his fist in Sasuke's stomach, sending the boy flying backwards to collapse through the water, trying to claw to the surface with one hand, grasping his aching stomach with the other and hackingly coughing at the same time.

"It's over, Sasuke." Naruto said quietly, "Please, just come back with me."

Sasuke glared at him, stumbling back to the surface of the water, "I can't fucking go back with you!" He screamed, "Don't you get it?"

Naruto was perturbed, Sasuke almost looked… desperate. "No." Naruto replied slowly, "I don't."

"Of course not!" Sasuke sneered, "Uzumaki Naruto, everyone's _friend_. You think everything is so easy. Leaving Konoha is _wrong _so I shouldn't do it… well what do you think will happen if I go back, huh? You think Orochimaru will give up? He'll come for me himself and take me; he doesn't need me to join him willingly!"

"He doesn't?" Naruto replied in confusion, "Of course he does, he can't _make _you join him."

"Yeah?" The Uchiha snorted, "He just wants the Sharingan, dobe. If he doesn't take me, who do you think is next on his list?"

Naruto's blood ran cold with the realization, "Aiko-chan…" He breathed, "He'll go after Aiko-chan."

"Now you get it." Sasuke said bitterly, "I don't come to him, he'll take Aiko and either force me to join him anyways, or torture her until she joins him… if I go to him now, she stays out of it, don't you see?"

The blond stared at his best friend, "So all that stuff about going for power… you didn't mean it?"

"Of course I _meant _it." Sasuke snarled, "I'll use Orochimaru for every fucking thing he can give me! Then when I'm strong enough to kill Itachi, I'll kill him too for making me make this choice. I'm an Uchiha; making me bow down to him by force…? I'll kill him for it; I have the patience to wait."

Naruto thought for a few moments, and then shook his head, "I can't let you go, Sasuke. Orochimaru won't be able to get to Aiko-chan and you in Konoha, you're safe there."

"Safe?" Sasuke snorted, "Bullshit! Who will keep her safe? You're strong, Naruto, but you can't fight a Sannin, neither can I, not yet! Orochimaru killed the Sandaime! Your precious moronic sensei Jiraiya can't beat him, and neither can Tsunade! Remember how he snuck into the Chuunin Exams? He can do it again, dumbass! No one in Konoha is strong enough to stop him. This is the only way!"

"…No." The blond had already decided, "You're coming back, Sasuke. This isn't the way."

"Then what is?" Sasuke snarled.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted, "But not this… not leaving us."

Sasuke rose fully, his glare intensified, "I have no choice then… I'll have to use my new power." Before Naruto could ask, Sasuke's seal flared again, sending cursed marking across the Uchiha's body, covering him completely and making his skin take a shadowy complexion. His hair grew out and lightened to a strange shade of purplish black, and to Naruto's horror, thick leathery hand-like wings burst out of the Uchiha's back.

"What the hell…" Naruto whispered, "What the hell have you done to yourself?"

The morphed Uchiha chuckled darkly, clenching his fists a few times, staring down at himself idly, "I've taken power from the devil himself… and you know what?" His manic grin increased as his still red Sharingan eyes met Naruto's horrified cerulean ones.

"I _like _it."

Naruto stood, frozen, as Sasuke cackled loudly, purple chakra emanating off of him in waves as he reveled in the power of his second level cursed seal, the rush was even greater than the first level's, and Sasuke felt like he could anything… Naruto had no chance of stopping him now!

"Get out of my way." Sasuke told him, "Or I'll make you, fool."

The blond responded by taking a wary stance, "No, Sasuke. I can't do that."

Sasuke's stare darkened, "Then I have no choice." He began to form seals, and under Naruto's perturbed gaze, a blackened Chidori flared to life in his best friend's palm.

"You wouldn't." Naruto protested in shock, "Sasuke…"

"You had your chance!" Sasuke replied hotly, "Now it's the hard way!" Sasuke threw himself forward, speed increased to an even higher level from his earlier transformation, Chidori at the ready to be thrust forward into Naruto.

Naruto shook out of his disbelief to dodge away, Kyuubi's chakra enhancing his reflexes enough to get out of the way of the attack, but it was a close call.

"What the hell!" Naruto moved away as Sasuke came at him again undeterred, Chidori still alight, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You'll heal!" Sasuke snapped back, "If you just get out of my way, none of this will be necessary, dumbass!"

Over and over Sasuke thrust Kakashi's prized attack, the one he was warned never to use against comrades, at his best friend. _'Naruto deserves it for trying to stop me.' _His warped mind reasoned, _'This won't kill him, but it'll stop him. It's my only choice!'_

Naruto wasn't going to idly dodge the whole time, the next time Sasuke's wild strike missed; he spun around the attack and collided with his monstrous opponent tackling him into the cold water. Sasuke came down with a surprised grunt, his hold over the Chidori fading as Naruto barreled him down, swimming down into the large lake of water despite his opponent's struggles.

It hadn't been Naruto's intention to take Sasuke down into the water, but it turned out to work in his favor. While Naruto could move surely through the depths Sasuke's misshapen body had a lot more problems. The boy floundered around, struggling to break Naruto's hold on him. It happened they had gone several long meters down, but Naruto just used his now free arms swipe at Sasuke, it was clumsy, but the hits struck. Kyuubi's chakra seemed to boil the water, causing it to steam around him and obscure his body from Sasuke's Sharingan. This had the unfortunate effect of obscuring Sasuke from him, but Naruto determinedly fought through it. This could be his only chance.

Sasuke tried to flap his strange new wings and escape, but they weren't exactly meant to be used underwater, and his inexperience with them didn't help, neither did Naruto's firm grip grabbing his arm anytime he made any progress heading upwards.

The Uchiha snarled bubbles at his friend, but Naruto held him firm, _'What the hell is he trying to accomplish? He'll drown us both!'_

To Sasuke's disbelief, his blond friend let go only to summon several Kage Bunshin which helped restrain the Uchiha. Then of all things, the real Naruto pulled out ninja wire and with his clones' help, began to wrap the Uchiha up wings and all.

Sasuke's struggles apparently meant little to Naruto. Clones were popped and Naruto took a few good blows in his efforts, but the result was still one tied Uchiha. Only then was Sasuke dragged up from the depths and tossed on the rocky shoreline to gasp for breath, still in his demonic form as Naruto released his hold on Kyuubi's chakra and firmly pushed it back into the seal.

Naruto panted for breath, smiling in amusement as Sasuke struggled to get out of the wire, "That won't work." Naruto told him playfully, "You know how good I am at tying you up."

"God dammit Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, "This isn't how it's supposed to go!"

The blond shrugged, "It was a heat of the moment thing. What, did you think it would end with you using Chidori and me attacking back with Rasengan? I told you, I don't want to kill you." Naruto tiredly lay down next to him, staring up at the darkened sky, "It looks like its gonna rain."

"I don't fucking care about the rain!" Sasuke sputtered; defeated by Naruto was one thing, but losing to _ninja wire? _The cursed seal's power was fading quickly, leaving him worn down. It didn't help that he held on to the Chidori for so long, or his previous fatigue from fighting Aiko and Naruto. The cursed seal may have made him stronger temporarily, but it didn't make him smarter. Sasuke normally would have never attempted to chase Naruto with the Chidori for so long; it was a power sink like no other.

"Look Sasuke," Naruto said, frustrated, "You're strong. If I didn't do something crazy like this I would have to go all out to stop you, and most likely you would end up dead, do you want that?"

"You're not strong enough to kill me, Naruto." Sasuke replied hotly, "Don't get cocky."

Naruto's features grew cold, "It doesn't matter how powerful you are, Sasuke. I have enough speed to keep up with you, and Kyuubi could cover whatever gap that the cursed seal puts between us. It doesn't matter what form you're in, fifty clones boxing you in with Rasengan will kill you all the same." The blond stood, "It's time to go back to Konoha, Sasuke. Don't fight anymore and they'll take you back."

Sasuke lost grip on the cursed form and was transforming back into his normal weary self. His wings receded back into his shoulders, and Naruto tightened the wire to make up for the fact that they weren't there anymore. Sasuke didn't fight back when the wire loosened anyways, his strength was gone. Even if he could get out of the wire, Naruto would have no trouble taking him down.

"I really hate you right now…" Sasuke muttered as Naruto threw him over his shoulder.

Naruto replied tersely as he began to hop back towards Konoha, "You're not my favorite person at the moment either, bastard. You know how much danger you put everyone in? Neji might be dead right now because of you."

"I didn't ask any of you to follow me!"

"Bull." Naruto snorted, "Leaving… did you really think we would just let you go?"

Sasuke stewed silently; did the idiot want him to _thank _him? Sasuke didn't want to be saved! He didn't want to go back to Konoha, "If Orochimaru gets my sister now, I swear I'll end you, Naruto."

Naruto spotted Kakashi heading towards them through the forest, and he waved, murmuring to Sasuke, "If he does, I'll let you."

101010

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade's voice echoed through the Council's chamber, "You have been found guilty by this council of high treason. Your actions have lead to the injuries, some near fatal, of several young and promising ninja, including your own sister. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sasuke was shackled to the defendant's chair, and stared back at Tsunade defiantly, "I did what I had to do to protect my sister and defend my clan's honor."

"He's sorry." A voice quickly said from behind him, and Sasuke didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Naruto!" Tsunade snapped, "Be quiet! You are here in a witness's capacity only, remember that and sit down!"

Naruto scowled petulantly, but did as the Hokage asked. Other than a few ANBU, himself, Sasuke, and Jiraiya, every other person in the room was sitting before them and was part of the Council of Konoha. It was a joke of a trial if Naruto ever saw one, he had given his accounts of the events, and Sasuke had given his reasons for his actions. Other than that, everything was left up to the interpretation of the Council. Sasuke had no one to speak for in his defense, captured missing ninja didn't receive rights.

"Now," Tsunade continued, "Many members of this Council believe nothing but death would be suitable for this kind of betrayal, and rest assured, that _is _the standard punishment. But others…" Tsunade glanced at the Elders and the few civilians on the Council, before resting her eyes on Naruto, "Others believe you deserve a second chance. So you will receive one."

The Hokage turned her glare to focus back on Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby stripped of your Chuunin ranking, your status as a ninja of Konoha pending, and you are sentenced to six months in high security confinement. Your chakra and by association, your cursed mark, will be sealed from you completely. You will be allowed no visitors, and any time you are out of your cell, you _will _be closely watched."

Sasuke accepted the sentence with a scowl, saying nothing in reply. Tsunade dismissed him, nodding to the ANBU that dotted the room to take him away. As they marched Sasuke past his blond teammate, the Uchiha said, "Remember your promise."

Naruto nodded silently and watched as Sasuke disappeared through the double doors of the Council chamber. He turned his head and directed an angry scowl at Tsunade, who met his eyes unabashed. The rest of the Council was rising; preparing to leave as well as the trial had ended, murmuring amongst themselves quietly. Jiraiya laid a firm hand on his apprentice's shoulder and led him out of the room as well, leaving the Council behind.

"He got off easy." Jiraiya said as they exited, Sasuke and the ANBU were nowhere in sight.

The blond didn't think so, "Easy! He'll go crazy, Ero-sennin! No chakra for six months… that's way too harsh!"

Jiraiya shook his head, "He would be dead, Naruto. The only reason he isn't is because he's an Uchiha, and even that almost didn't save him."

"But his bloodline is really rare now," Naruto protested, "They should have easily forgiven him!"

"You forget, there is still more than one Uchiha left in Konoha." Jiraiya reminded him pointedly, "In all honesty, I expected them to lock him up for life and use him as a sperm bank."

"That's sick!"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Your friend is a traitor, Naruto. It doesn't matter what reasons he had, the only difference between him and Orochimaru right now is that Orochimaru succeeded in escaping."

Naruto sighed in frustration, and walked away from his teacher, he couldn't deal with Jiraiya right now, especially since in his heart he knew that the Sannin was right, Sasuke probably deserved much worse.

"Where are you going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Where I need to." Naruto called back vaguely over his shoulder.

101010

Aiko and Sakura listened silently as Naruto explained the situation at Aiko's bedside. The Uchiha girl suffered minor damage from her run in with her brother, but the medics were insisting that she stay in the hospital for evaluation for the next week. Naruto glanced at the unmoving shadow of the ANBU outside the window; the real reason was more likely to keep an eye on her. Tsunade was taking Sasuke and Naruto seriously about Orochimaru, at least.

"Six months…?" Sakura asked despondently, heart sinking. Why did Sasuke have to do that? Betraying the village… Sakura couldn't even imagine a situation where she would ever do as Sasuke had.

Aiko was silent.

"He did it for you." Naruto reminded her pointedly, Aiko had been strangely apathetic to the whole situation, even when Naruto had mentioned that it was possible that Sasuke could be put to death.

Aiko shook her head, "He did it for himself… him and his stupid revenge."

"He was worried about you." Naruto responded, _'And so am I, Aiko-chan.'_

Aiko turned her eyes to meet his own, "He still thinks I'm a weak little girl. That I can't take care of myself." She paused, clearly frustrated, "Do you think that too, Naruto?"

Naruto worded his response carefully, "I think… you're exactly as you should be, Aiko-chan." He continued quietly, "Sasuke thought he was doing the right thing, none of us can fight Orochimaru, he thought it was the only way."

"He was wrong!" Aiko shouted suddenly, "This is always his problem, Naruto! Sasuke has to put everything on himself, even when he doesn't have to!" She glared at him, "And all you're doing is encouraging him, when he comes out, you _aren't _going to tell him that he did the right thing, because he didn't!"

Naruto bristled at the order, scowling, "Look, Aiko-chan… he's going to be going through enough when they finally let him out, we have to be supportive."

The Uchiha girl replied darkly, "He'll be lucky if I don't kill him." The girl flipped in her bed to lie down facing away from Naruto, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at Sakura on the other side either.

"Aiko…" Sakura said softly, "He's your brother… he just made a mistake." In all honesty, Sakura was trying to convince herself that as well. Her faith in Sasuke had been greatly perturbed, her crush had betrayed Konoha. For Sasuke to do that… did she even know him at all?

"He nearly ruined his life." Aiko muttered in her pillow, "That's not just a mistake. If he thinks I can just forgive him for this…"

Naruto sighed and stood up, "Rest for now, Aiko-chan. I'm going to check on the others." Then to Sakura's surprise, he leaned down and gently kissed the Uchiha girl's cheek and walked out without another word.

Sakura gaped at her friend, whose cheeks were now tinged red, "What the hell was _that_?"

101010

"Hana-neechan! I don't have anything on my face, get off!"

Naruto smiled at the sound of the whiny voice as he approached the open door of Kiba's room, entering, he saw that the boy was in a light scuffle with his sister, who was apparently trying to wipe a smudge of dirt from his cheek, but Kiba was putting up a valiant struggle despite several noticeable wrapped injuries. Akamaru was sitting in his own little doggy bed, covered in several bandages but mostly okay.

"Yo Akamaru, gimme five." Naruto bent down to the dog's level and shook paws with him, and the dog barked a happy greeting. Then he stood to watch Hana and Kiba while grinning widely.

"Hana stop! You're embarrassing me!" Kiba grunted, but his sister was relentless.

"You should make yourself look nice for your friends." Hana responded firmly, and finally managed to swipe away the dirty smudge on Kiba's cheek, "There, you'll thank me later, little brother."

"Go away!" Kiba howled in embarrassed frustration.

Hana marched from the room, petting Akamaru and winking at Naruto before leaving the two alone.

"Your sister's nice." Naruto offered, but he couldn't keep his face straight, grinning widely.

Kiba scowled and changed the subject, "How is everyone else?"

Naruto took the seat recently vacated by Hana, "Aiko-chan is fine, just resting, Lee and Gaara had a tough time with Kimimaro when he went level two with his cursed seal, but his illness killed him in the end before he could do any serious damage to them. Neji…" Naruto grimaced, "Well, he's going to make it… but it was close."

"Well that's good at least…" Kiba muttered, "You got Sasuke back." The Inuzuka stated, staring at Naruto, "What are they going to do to him?"

Naruto told him.

"Feh." Kiba snorted, "He deserves worse… my mom told me she was going to vote for his death."

The blond shook his head, "I know what he did was wrong… but he's our friend."

"No, you're _my_ friend, he's _your _friend." Kiba corrected, "Aiko is my friend, Sasuke is a traitor."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, then said, "Will you forgive him?"

"I won't."

The Chuunin sighed, "I can't blame you, I guess. Just… leave him alone when he gets out."

"I was gonna do that anyways." Kiba replied, "But don't expect me to ever trust him again… and don't think I'll be the only one."

Naruto nodded in reluctant agreement, "I know."

101010

Naruto stayed with Kiba for an hour longer before going to check up on Neji, but apparently the Hyuuga still were refusing anyone who wasn't family to visit, so that was a bust. He thought about going back to sit with Aiko, but she probably needed a few hours alone, she seemed pretty angry at the moment.

'_Girls…'_ Naruto sighed inwardly as he walked towards the training areas, _'I can never figure them out… I thought the one person who would forgive Sasuke would be Aiko-chan, but she seems just as mad as everyone else… maybe I'm the one who's wrong.'_

Was it wrong to forgive? Naruto had never thought it could be, Sasuke had made a huge mistake, but in Naruto's opinion his reasons were justifiable… he was protecting his sister the only way he thought possible, and really even Naruto was having a hard time thinking of a better way. Aiko was in danger now; if Orochimaru couldn't have Sasuke… he'd go after her.

Usually training took Naruto's mind off distracting things, but this time he just couldn't find it in him to concentrate, he kept thinking about Aiko, Sasuke, and the state of Konoha in general.

The poor excuse of a training session went on for about an hour before it was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Are you following me today?" Naruto questioned as he almost carelessly tossed a few shuriken at the training log.

Jiraiya snorted and shook his head, "What are you doing kid? You might as well be at the hot springs if you aren't going to take your training seriously."

"It's my day off."

"You don't have days off," Jiraiya replied with a grin, "Isn't that what you told me?"

"Hmm." Naruto said noncommittally, leaning against a nearby tree, "I'm just… tired."

Jiraiya's grin decreased a few notches, "Want to talk about it?" He asked, coming to stand by his apprentice.

Naruto regarded the man suspiciously, since when did Jiraiya care about his feelings? He shrugged, "It's just… nothing ever seems to go the way I want it, you know? I thought life was simple."

"You're going to have to be clearer than that."

The blond grimaced, "I figured… if I train as hard as possible, and become as strong as possible, and be a good person… that things would work out. But Sasuke left to join Orochimaru, and because I was strong enough to stop him… Orochimaru might go after Aiko-chan, and I can't protect her."

"That doesn't explain why you _aren't _training." Jiraiya replied pointedly.

The Chuunin sighed, "It just seems pointless. I'm not as strong as Orochimaru, and I probably won't be for awhile… I can't protect her, but I promised Sasuke I would… how can I keep that promise?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Naruto… Konoha will protect Aiko, because she's a valuable ninja. Orochimaru can't get to her as easily as you think. Tsunade has ANBU protecting her at all times; she won't leave the village-"

"And what kind of life is that?" Naruto interrupted hotly, "She's a prisoner in her own village!"

"You can't be with her at all the time, Naruto." Jiraiya replied quietly, "So how is it any different if you _were _strong enough to protect her? She still wouldn't be able to leave. In Konoha we are protected through sheer strength of numbers against anything but an invasion force or a single person good enough to sneak through our defenses… and that's why she has ANBU watching her. Even if you could defeat Orochimaru and went out on missions with her, and watched her back… the same level of protection doesn't apply."

"So it's useless then." Naruto said bitterly, "Then Sasuke was right to leave. Either he becomes Orochimaru's… puppet, or Aiko-chan becomes a target."

"Orochimaru's body." Jiraiya corrected quietly.

Naruto clenched his fist, "I know."

The Sannin was genuinely shocked, "What do you mean you _know_?"

The blond had the decency to look guilty, "Well, Tsunade-obaachan won't let me keep a Kage Bunshin in the Hokage's office so I know what's going on, so I have one use the secret entrance to the ceiling above the office... we have three years, right?"

"How long have you been doing that?" Jiraiya asked, perturbed. He and Tsunade had spoken of several highly classified things in the office, and no doubt Tsunade held meetings equally important and secret in nature with other members of the village.

"Ever since she took over," Naruto grinned weakly, "The old man knew whenever I was up there, but Tsunade-obaachan doesn't know about it, so… look, I'm going to be Hokage right? I need to know what's going on!"

"Naruto, a lot of what goes on in that office is top secret!" Jiraiya said disparagingly, "Secrets that are far above a Chuunin's ranking."

Naruto scowled, "I shouldn't have mentioned it. You're going to make me stop, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I suppose it will be indirectly."

"What?"

Jiraiya continued, "As you know, the group named Akatsuki is after the Kyuubi… I have good information that they won't make a move against you for another three years."

"Your spy network?" Naruto asked.

The Sannin nodded, "Yes. Since we have a somewhat definite period of time, I want to take you out of the village for training for that time."

The blond gave him a look of disbelief, "You want me to leave the village for three years? You're kidding, right?"

"Probably closer to two and half," Jiraiya replied, "But yes, when you come back you'll probably be strong enough to protect Aiko from Orochimaru."

Naruto scoffed, "Is that your best argument? I can train _here _and not leave her alone! I'm not leaving, especially for two and a half years, forget it!"

"Don't be dense." Jiraiya scolded, "If you stay here, you will never get the same amount done whilst doing missions at the same time. Plus, you'll never be able to access more of Kyuubi's chakra in the village, it's not safe."

"Fuck the Kyuubi!" Naruto replied hotly, "The more of its chakra I use at a time, the more I lose myself too it! The amount I take from it now is more than enough. Get a better argument!"

"This isn't up for discussion, Naruto." Jiraiya said tersely, "I've cleared it with Tsunade just now, or didn't your bunshin tell you that already?"

"Don't have one there right now." Naruto muttered, "What a day to miss… this is bull, I'm not going."

"You are."

"You can't _make _me leave." Naruto said, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Don't be such a child!" Jiraiya snapped, "You want a way to become as strong as Orochimaru? This is it!"

"This is my home." Naruto replied firmly, "I won't leave it for two and a half years."

Jiraiya scowled, "Naruto, you know about my spy network. I don't stay in the village for a reason. I'm constantly going out to check on all of my links in the other villages to make sure I'm not compromised. I can't stay here and train you while doing that at the same time. Plus, when I'm dead, you'll need to take it from me. My contacts have to know your face; they can't do that if you aren't there with me to meet them."

"Take a picture." Naruto suggested sarcastically, "Who said I even wanted your stupid network?"

"It goes without saying." Jiraiya replied with a smirk, "Considering the fact that you have Tsunade's office bugged… this is your chance to do the same with all the other villages."

"I'll get Konoha's intel on the other villages when I become Hokage." Naruto replied pointedly.

"Konoha's spy network isn't as good as mine." Jiraiya replied smugly.

Naruto thought for a long moment, "Six months. I'll go with you for six months, and Aiko-chan comes with us."

"…You really think I'll agree to that?" Jiraiya said in disbelief, "This isn't some sightseeing trip for you and your girlfriend, this is serious!"

"So am I." Naruto replied stubbornly.

Jiraiya wanted to rip his hair out, his apprentice was so damn frustrating it wasn't even funny, "How do you know she even would want to come?" He asked finally.

"I'll ask her, but she will." Naruto said confidently, "It's better than being trapped in Konoha… and it'll get her mind off of Sasuke until he's released."

"One and a half years." Jiraiya countered, he had his plan now, and it _would _work.

Naruto glared, but decided, "A year, that's the most I'll go."

'_I'll get him to budge later… hate to do this to you, kid.' _Jiraiya said mentally, before putting on a defeated look and nodding, "Alright, fine." The Sannin turned to leave, ignoring his apprentice's wide smile at the supposed victory.

"Keep training." Jiraiya ordered, "I have to go convince Tsunade to let your little girlfriend come on this trip now."

Naruto smiled cheerily, "Whatever you say, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya ignored the insulting nickname; he had an Uchiha girl to find…

101010

"_What?_" Aiko said in disbelief, "You want me to tell him no? Why?" Jiraiya had come to the hospital and gotten her released easily, she had been grateful, but then the Sannin dropped this on her. He was taking Naruto out of the village, and Naruto refused to go without her… and Jiraiya wanted her to say no when her boyfriend asked.

"We just finally got together!" Aiko protested, "And you want me to let him go off with _you _for a year? You'll turn him into a pervert!"

Jiraiya glared at her, and she quelled under it, sometimes she forgot that the white haired ninja was more dangerous than he looked, "It's not that kind of trip. Naruto needs to get away from Konoha and train without distractions, and you, Uchiha Aiko, are one huge distraction."

"I am not a distraction." Aiko replied testily, "Naruto and I train hard together!"

"You limit him." Jiraiya replied coldly, "I've watched the two of you train together over the past month. You've gained a great deal of strength, Naruto has stayed the same."

"That's… that's not true." Aiko faltered, uncertain.

Jiraiya sighed, "I know I must sound harsh, but you have to understand where I am coming from. As a Jinchuuriki, Naruto can push himself farther than any other living being, but when you, a normal human, sets his training pace, he's only weakened by it. Naruto needs to train on his own to thrive. He needs to push himself as far as possible, past what anyone else can do."

"I won't be a distraction…" Aiko muttered, "I'm _not _a distraction."

"You are and you know it." Jiraiya replied sternly, his apprentice may be stubborn to a fault, but there were ways around that.

"…I'm supposed to just let him go?" Aiko said helplessly, "I… I don't want him to go."

"It won't be forever." The Sannin said gently, "Aiko, one year may seem like a long time, but it won't be. He'll be back before you know it, stronger than ever." Jiraiya paused, "I have to tell you something. Right now, Naruto is floating, he's distracted and he's questioning his abilities as a ninja. He needs to get out there by himself, and concentrate on everything that he possibly can do. Trust me, Aiko, he can do a lot. He just needs the chance. Give it to him."

Aiko didn't reply. She didn't _want _Naruto to leave, they had had a petty argument about Sasuke, and she had dismissed him stubbornly, but the idea that she wouldn't see him for a year … she didn't want to contemplate it. Sasuke was already gone, now Naruto too? No one to push her to do better, or tell her that someone _did _care about her, and wanted her to succeed…

"Aiko." Jiraiya said quietly, "I know I'm asking a lot of you… but do this for Naruto. He needs this, more than you know."

Had she really been just holding Naruto back? All of the pride she had felt for getting stronger alongside Naruto the past month seemed to fade in that instant. Was she selfishly keeping Naruto from reaching his _true _potential? What if she was?

"…I don't like it." She whispered, coming to a decision, "But I'll do it… for him."

101010

Naruto mechanically packed the last of his sparse belongings into the sealing scroll, glancing around one last time for anything he had missed… but the room was empty.

_Leave? I don't want to leave Konoha…_

The blond trudged out of the apartment, locking the door behind him for the last time for what would be a long time.

_Go, Naruto … I'll be here when you get back, I promise._

He had never thought that Aiko wouldn't want to come with them. Maybe he had been stupid to think that he knew her. Naruto cared about Aiko, but he didn't know everything about her. It wasn't like she _had_to come with him; after all, he didn't even want to go! Why would she?

_I have ANBU watching me. I'll be fine, don't worry about me._

But he _would_ worry. For the entire year he would worry about her, it didn't matter the distance.

_I want you to get stronger, Naruto. Become as strong as you can. You need to be able to protect yourself before you can protect me._

"Ready to go?" Jiraiya was waiting for him by the gate.

The blond haired jacketless Chuunin glanced back one last time at the village of his birth. 'He' was saying a few last goodbyes.

101010

"Oh! Naruto." Sakura smiled tiredly at him; looking up from her attempts to heal a rabbit, "You scared me! What's up?"

101010

"Leaving?" Kiba stared at him in disbelief from his hospital bed, "That's a joke, right?"

101010

"Checkmate." Shikamaru smiled triumphantly to his blond opponent, who returned the smile, Shikamaru sighed, "One last game… things are going to be boring around here without you, you know?"

101010

Ino leaned against her doorframe, "At least you told me, I wouldn't have been surprised if you forgot…" She smiled, "Come back quickly."

101010

"I-I…" Hinata stammered, having been silent throughout 'Naruto's' explanation, this could be her only chance to tell him! "I'll m-miss y-you…" She said finally.

Naruto smiled at her, "I'll miss you too, Hinata-chan. It won't be for too long, don't worry! I'll be back before you know it!" Naruto turned to leave, but Hinata's voice stopped him.

"W-Wait!"

"Hmm? What's up, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"…I-I… care a-about you." Hinata whispered, then taking a deep breath, said "I… l-l… like y-you."

Naruto tilted his head, confused, "I like you too, Hinata-chan."

"N-Not like t-that."

"Oh." The clone's eyes widened, "_Oh_." Was that why Hinata was always blushing around him? Naruto just figured she was like that with everyone. The girl was blushing furiously right now, what the hell was he supposed to say? He had never thought of Hinata like that before, she was pretty, but that wasn't enough, not for him. Although he had agreed to a relationship with Aiko, he wasn't even sure of his feelings for _her_. Friends? More than friends?

"I don't know what to say." Naruto said quietly.

Hinata's eyes were downcast, "Y-You don't f-feel the same… I-I understand…" He had never looked at her, never. How could he possibly feel the same way?

'_What am I supposed to do here?' _The clone thought in frustration, _'I thought I understood my friends… but I was wrong about Sasuke, I was wrong about Aiko, and I had no idea Hinata felt this way! I understand nothing!'_

"I need to go, Hinata-chan." Naruto said quietly, "I'm sorry that… I don't think I can return your feelings. I don't even know how I feel right now… about anything."

"I-It's alright." Hinata tried to reassure, she had prepared so many times for rejection… it still hurt, but she had always known it was the likeliest possibility.

"Tell Neji I said goodbye." Naruto told her quietly, and gave her a short hug, pulling away quickly, "And again, I'm sorry."

The clone left her behind; there were more people to see… but hopefully the startling revelations were over.

101010

When the clone and its memories finally returned to Naruto, he and Jiraiya had already made it several miles out of Konoha. Naruto had almost stumbled to the ground as the memories hit him, and he reviewed them numbly, Hinata's especially was a shock, and at the moment it wasn't really a welcome one.

'_The clone was right, I understand nothing.' _Naruto thought bitterly, _'How could I possibly understand my friends when I don't even understand myself or my own feelings?'_

"You okay, kid?" Jiraiya asked quietly.

Naruto nodded automatically, but at the moment he was anything but okay.

'_A year… I have a year to figure it all out.'_

101010

In the dim light of a bare but well kept room, a single solitary figure lay sprawled out on the firm mattress of his bed. Other than the bed, there was little else in the room, not even a toilet. There was a door, but it was sealed shut in more ways then one, and even the catflap for food to come in had special seals on it, so it would only open from the outside.

It had been almost a year, hadn't it? Uchiha Sasuke wasn't completely sure, he had no real way of keeping count in the room they had him locked up tight in. He was outside his room for only a little over an hour a day, and he spent most of it running, a lone figure on an indoor track. The only other time he was outside his room was the two times a day he was allowed to use the bathroom and shower in the room adjacent to his own. He suspected he was in ANBU headquarters, but he never knew for sure, and anyone who saw him didn't see fit to tell him. One of the few people who he had spoken to without a mask was the Hokage, who visited him every once in awhile at random times, about once a month if he had to estimate. He hadn't asked her the date the last few times she had come around, so he wasn't sure exactly how long he had been incarcerated.

Feeling bored and growing frustrated once more with his inability to remember if he had been here for 363 days or 364, Sasuke leapt to his feet and began to go through his workout routine. Probably the worst part of being imprisoned by his own village was the never ending quiet, the boredom; it would have driven him insane if he didn't push himself until he was too tired to care.

He had no training logs here, so he punched the wall. Sasuke had a feeling his aim would be shit when he left, whenever that was, but he tried not to dwell on it. After all, they couldn't be expected to give even blunted kunai and shuriken to a dangerous felon like him… it made Sasuke want to laugh.

Well, when he first got here it probably wouldn't have made him want to laugh, but he quickly realized that endlessly screaming in frustration in the tiny room where no one could hear him wasn't helping. Nor was verbally berating his guards and the Hokage whenever he saw them, lashing out at anything he could reach in a desperate attempt to force his chakra to return… it just wasn't worth the trouble. He was sick of being frustrated and angry.

If the Hokage was telling the truth every time he asked, Aiko was fine. As were Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke didn't ask about the other rookies, Tsunade told him about them anyways. Sometimes Sasuke suspected she enjoyed conversing with him too much, probably because he couldn't politely bow away whenever she started ranting how unfair it was that the Hokage wasn't allowed in the bars and casinos that dotted the village. Like Sasuke cared, he just liked hearing the sound of someone else's voice every once and awhile.

Tsunade had let it slip about seven (nine?) visits in that Naruto had left the village with Jiraiya, which had started the Uchiha boy on his own rant, Naruto had _promised _to look after his sister. Even Tsunade's patient rationale that the ANBU guards she had guarding Aiko were far better than anything Naruto could provide twenty four hours a day, seven days a week couldn't completely change his disgruntled mind. Sasuke would reserve his ire for now, until he got out.

The Hokage avoided speaking about anything that dealt with Orochimaru or the war with the Sound, but he got the feeling it was still going on. Sasuke didn't really push the subject; the last thing that he needed the Hokage to think was that he had any interest in still trying to head for Orochimaru.

It had been a fool's move, he could see that now. But his desire to gain the second level of the cursed seal, and to be trained by a Sannin, maybe someone as strong as Itachi… he had made a split second decision fueled by his own insatiable need to fulfill his ambition.

Sure, he rationalized he was doing it for Aiko. On some level, he _was_. But there was much more than that behind his decision, and in the end, through countless hours of playing over his decision again and again, the consequences of his actions, and what he had gained… he came up with one simple conclusion.

He was a fucking moron.

Nearly three hours later, drenched in sweat from his grueling workout, Sasuke lay back down on his bed breathing heavily from exertion. It had been a good workout, despite the fact that he couldn't run away from his brain's annoying ability to make him think about his current situation. Running usually took it away, for however short a period of time he got to do that. He was startled when the door of his room opened suddenly, and a single masked figure entered. His time in the bathroom shouldn't have started for at least another hour, based on the time it had been since he had bee allowed out on the track. The ANBU tossed him some clothes, and he recognized them as his own.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The man stated in a tone that could only be described as bored, "You're done."

101010

"HAH!"

Rock Lee triumphantly drove his fist to the back of his opponent's skull, victory was his- or at least it would have been if the black haired girl he was fighting suddenly shifted her head at the very last second, causing his powerful punch to miss its mark, and before he could regain his balance to jump away, said girl locked his extended arm in a tight grip between her own arms and bodily threw him over her shoulder and into the grass, causing a slight indentation to form where he landed.

The green clad Chuunin spat up dirt and grass as he slowly got into an awkward sitting position on his knees, staring up with a sheepish grin at Uchiha Aiko's bemused face, "A most excellent move, Aiko-san." Lee admitted admiringly, "I had thought by striking at the back of your head, I could negate your Sharingan's abilities."

Aiko's smile grew wider, "It did," She laughed, "But I've found that coming to rely on the Sharingan too much is never a good thing. It didn't help that you telegraphed your position by yelling." Her tone turned to one of scolding, "Didn't I tell you _not _to do that?" She offered her hand out to help him up from the ground.

"But then how will I announce my imminent victory?" Lee protested while accepting the helping hand.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "That's the point, Lee… now go and get cleaned up, don't you have a date tonight?"

Lee stiffened into a salute, "You are correct, Aiko-san! I must go prepare!" With that, the loud and lovable Chuunin took off running back to the village, leaving his new sparring partner behind. Aiko had suggested a spar to test herself against Lee, to see how much she had improved in taijutsu. She had won the little bout, no doubt from increases in her still burgeoning skills, but it hadn't been easy even with Lee wearing his weights. He still insisted on keeping them on at all times. Still, the boy had gotten faster from his first Chuunin exams, but so had she.

Absentmindedly she picked up her own Chuunin jacket from under the tree she had tossed it under. It had been only about a month or so since she had received it. It was possible that she _could _have gotten it nearly seven months ago at the exams in Sand, but like anything that would take her outside of the village for a second, Tsunade forbade her to participate. Aiko had to wait until the exam came back to Konoha, which luckily hadn't taken too long. Her teammates for the exam had been Tenten and Lee, and the three had all done remarkably well. Tenten had just missed out on becoming a Chuunin, losing her first fight in the finals against Lee, but she had held her own much better than her fight with her teammate in the preliminaries of her first exam.

Aiko had, in fact, handily won the exam. She had been seeded against easy opponents, and it left Lee at a severe disadvantage that he had to fight through the determined Tenten, wiser Kiba, and deadly Hinata to get to her in the final match. He had still nearly defeated her, but even with his weights off, she had finally caught him a genjutsu long enough to get a kunai to his neck, but it had taken multiple attempts, the boy threw off genjutsu the same way he trained… pain.

She had actually been sure that the judges wouldn't allow him to advance, a ninja extremely well versed in taijutsu only was still a liability, but she supposed they were impressed by the fact that Lee had been willing to stab himself multiple times to win a simple Chuunin exam fight.

'_Ninja…'_ Aiko thought mildly, _'We're all crazy.'_

Would it have been better to accept Naruto's offer? He clearly hadn't expected her to turn it down and was suitably downtrodden, but accepted her reasoning. Had she really been holding Naruto back? Did Jiraiya guilt her into a decision that she definitely wouldn't have made if he didn't insist she needed to?

It was possible, but it was also possible that Jiraiya was _right_. Naruto was full of potential, and she would rather eat worms than hold him back unnecessarily. And it wasn't like being in Konoha all the time was_all _bad.

Aiko flicked her eyes to the nearest villager that had been stealing glances at her. The woman looked away immediately, but it was nowhere near fast enough to escape her trained sight. It was alright, she had gotten used to it. It was one of the perks of her brother being Konoha's most well known captured traitor.

Some people on the Council hadn't taken well to the fact that Uchiha Sasuke had not been put to death for betraying Konoha, or at least incarcerated for life. Such was the law in Konoha, and not only was Sasuke a ninja (and therefore an adult in the eyes of the village,) he was Chuunin, and more than old enough to be held accountable for his actions. They saw it as preferential treatment, and their misgivings and anger over the proceedings had spread through the village, and like a hive mind, the villagers ate it up.

Aiko was left well enough alone, no one really bothered her, but their eyes were… guarded, now. Their smiles were a touch cooler than before, a bit more fragile, mechanical. She treated them like there was nothing different, but obviously there was.

It was alright, it hurt a bit that her village though so low of her brother, but after all, she had too for awhile. But Aiko had her friends, and that was almost enough.

Almost.

Aiko missed her brother, and she missed Naruto. Sasuke had been her constant companion for years now, and Naruto… Naruto was special to her, and he had left her to travel the world, while she was stuck, a prisoner in her own village. She knew it was necessary, Tsunade had explained to her exactly _why _Orochimaru wanted her and her brother… as much as it sickened Aiko, she had to ask,

_Why the hell didn't you tell SASUKE that?_

Tsunade had apologized, multiple times. Orochimaru's ability to steal other people's bodies was sensitive information, and a high class secret of the village. Technically, Aiko wasn't supposed to know, and neither was Sasuke. Although more than a little annoyed with their new Hokage for a good while, she had accepted the logic behind her reasoning. Aiko wasn't very good at staying mad at someone for long.

The Uchiha girl entered her apartment silently, turning the key and opening the door, stepping inside. Little had changed in the apartment since Naruto had left and Sasuke had been imprisoned. A deck of cards was open and slightly askew on the table, a long with a few books and scrolls on the couches and chairs that dotted the room. Aiko tossed her keys on the hook absentmindedly and moved into the bathroom.

Idly she washed her face from the slight sheen of sweat that had built up from her spar with Lee, and pulled her hair down out of its tight ponytail, glancing in the mirror at herself.

In her opinion, she hadn't changed much in a year. She still wore similar clothes, dark green shorts that hugged to her legs firmly, a far lighter shade of green sleeveless top, with her Chuunin jacket over it. She had stubbornly grown out her hair again all the way to its shoulder length, despite Ino and Sakura's adamant protests that it looked better short. If she needed it out of the way, she simply tied it into her customary ponytail or clipped it impatiently to her head. Aiko had gotten taller, but lamented mournfully that she was still dreadfully short, only gaining three inches during the whole year.

'_Does he really think I don't know he's there?' _Aiko thought, rolling her eyes, aloud she said, "Sasuke, just come out. Are you really trying that hide in the shadows trick? It doesn't work, especially in our own apartment."

Her brother stepped out of his hiding place behind the nearby wall outside the bathroom, looking sheepish. Aiko took a moment to study him.

He was jacketless and seemed to have bulked up during his year in solitary confinement; he still wore a Konoha forehead protector, which was a good sign. His clothes were the same that he had been locked up with, a deep blue t-shirt with a high collar and Uchiha fan on the back, and white knee high shorts. Well, they seemed to be thigh high now, her brother had gained at least as many inches as she did.

After the long second of review, she stepped forward and wrapped him in a tight hug, which he returned cautiously, as if he was unsure what she thought of him.

"…Hi." He said lamely, unable to think of something else to say, "You… smell." It was true, she smelled like he did after training while waiting for the time he would get a chance to use the bathroom and shower.

Aiko couldn't help it, she let out a snort of laughter, pulling away to swat at her brother's arm, "Shut it, you." She shook her head, studying him again, "It's nice to see you, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke tilted his head, almost… pouting, "I told you, don't call me that."

The girl studied the seal on Sasuke's skin, "They didn't take away the seal?" The seal that kept her brother from accessing his chakra was still in place, she could see it peaking from under the collar, too high to be Orochimaru's seal.

Sasuke scowled, looking a bit more like his old self, "No, Jiraiya put it on, he needs to be the one to take it off. The Hokage said the supposed seal experts here can't be sure about all of the traps the pervert has set in place in case someone other than him tries to remove it."

Aiko snorted, moving to the living room to sit in her favorite armchair, "Jiraiya. You can't count on that bastard for anything."

"Naruto will be back soon, right?" Sasuke asked mildly, despite his great interest, he _really _wanted this damned seal removed, even if it meant hearing Orochimaru's seal speak to him. He would never listen again; he was sure about that now. He had felt the second level of the seal, felt the power… and knew that he didn't need it. It wasn't enough to fight Itachi with anyways. There were better resources he could use to bring down his brother; the year alone had made him see that clearly. One of those resources was sitting right in front of him, although he thought of her as much more than a simple resource.

"Any day now." Aiko confirmed his question, glancing at him, a slight smile of amusement on her face, "Do you miss him?"

Sasuke paused to think for only a moment, before shooting back, "Do you?"

"Yes." Aiko murmured without hesitation, looking out the window, eyes distance, "I do."

"So you're still… together?" Sasuke queried, genuinely curious about his annoying friend and his sister.

Aiko sighed, "What does that really mean, together? I don't know if we ever were in the first place."

"But," Sasuke frowned, "I saw you kissing… in the forest at the training area, the day that I… left."

His sister blinked, trying to remember exactly what event Sasuke was talking about, "Oh," She recalled with a smile, "That. You would think that meant we were together, wouldn't you? I did."

"You don't now?" Sasuke was genuinely confused.

Aiko shook her head in frustration, "I don't _know_, I just… I told Naruto how I felt about him, and he just kind of looked at me for a moment. I hoped he was just making sure that he felt the same way before answering… but… now, when I think about it, it feels like he was just formulating the best way to go about it without hurting my feelings."

"Naruto wouldn't lead you on." Sasuke said firmly, so much that his sister looked at him in surprise.

"You sound certain, more so than me." Aiko replied, unconvinced.

"I am." Sasuke confirmed, a wry grin appearing on his face, "The dobe knows I would kill him if I ever found out he was doing anything to hurt you."

His sister laughed, "He was definitely afraid about you finding out." Aiko glanced out the window again, squinting at the two crouching figures that sat in the dimming twilight, cast in the shadow of one of the many deserted Uchiha buildings. "Look," She said, "Our ANBU guards are getting to know each other, isn't it cute?"

Sasuke looked at well, taking a few moments to find them, his eyes weren't as well trained at spotting ANBU as his sister, who had far more experience doing it for the past year, not to mention that despite his constant workouts, Sasuke was sure that his skills as a ninja had dulled, but he was hoping not considerably.

Changing the topic, Sasuke noted, "You're a Chuunin now."

"Yes, and you're not." Aiko returned the statement, rather bluntly.

"No," Sasuke agreed with a grimace, "I'm not."

Aiko shrugged, "You'll get it back eventually."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Sasuke had to say it, "Neechan, are you angry with me?"

Aiko turned her gaze to meet his own steadily, then after a moment of consideration said, "Yes." Aiko nodded, "I'm still pretty annoyed with you, maybe enough to be considered angry. You left the village, Sasuke. I know you spent a year thinking about it, alone, but so did I. I just had a bigger prison."

"What about the rookies?"

His sister sighed, "They're great, don't get me wrong… but… you were gone, Naruto still is gone, and Sakura is busy all the time now. Don't even get me started on Ino, she's joining her father in the Interrogation division of ANBU. I feel like I'm the only one sitting still in the whole of the village. Everyone else is sent out on missions constantly."

"…I'm sorry." Sasuke offered, "If it means anything, I really am sorry."

"I know." Aiko accepted it, "It took me a few weeks to rationalize from your point of view, but I got around to it. I forgive you, Sasuke… but never do it again, if you do…" A trace of fire flashed in his sister's eyes, "I won't forgive you."

"I won't." Sasuke promised immediately, and he wouldn't, he was sure of it.

Aiko nodded, smiling again, "Then we'll have no problems. Now I'm going to take a bath… don't run away, okay?" She got up and headed into the bathroom without another word.

Sasuke smiled, maybe things could be alright.

101010

Two brightly garbed figures approached Konoha's East Gate almost a week later. Inuzuka Kiba, newly promoted Chuunin was shaken awake by his fellow Chuunin Akimichi Chouji as the two grew closer and closer. Gate duty was probably one of the most important duties as a Chuunin, officially it was done in pairs so that the gates could be opened with ease… in reality, it was done so pairs could switch off on watch, catching up on sleep in between.

Kiba squinted at the figures, it was early and the sun was just rising, making it difficult for him to see, even with his enhanced eyesight. But he could swear one of the approaching figures was wearing…

Orange…?

"Naruto…" Kiba breathed in surprise, he had known the blond was coming around this time, but it was still a surprise. As the two drew closer, Chouji excitedly slapped him on the back over and over again, unnecessarily repeating his own conclusion.

"Kiba its Naruto! Look, Naruto's back!"

"I know, stop hitting me!" Kiba replied in annoyance, swiping Chouji's offending arm away.

The figures were indeed Naruto and Jiraiya. The Sannin looked the same in his normal red vest, long white hair, and well aged face. Naruto looked taller than Kiba remembered him, dressed in matching rust orange pants and open jacket with a black t-shirt underneath.

The Inuzuka still had to squint to make out Naruto's face, it was still whiskered, and even from a distance he could just see the bright cerulean colored eyes. But the blond's features seemed… serious. Well, serious for Naruto. There was a slight smile on the now decidedly teenager's face, but it didn't really match the grin that Kiba remembered the blond leaving with. One other notable thing that Kiba could see was that his friend's blond hair that had been so carefully spiked before had descended and slightly framed his face in blond locks. He couldn't really say it was long, but definitely wasn't as short as it once was, almost completely covering his ears.

Kiba and Chouji both waved to the two as they drew even closer, jumping down to meet them. Naruto spotted his friends and his smile widened to a grin as he ran up to meet them, looking much more like himself.

'_Naruto without a foxy grin is just strange.'_ Kiba absentmindedly decided as he wrapped the blond in a one armed hug before delivering a resounding slap to his friend's back, Chouji emulating him. Naruto winced good naturedly from the blows, greeting them happily.

"What's up guys?" Naruto chuckled, "Long time no see, huh?"

"Too long." Chouji confirmed, "We have to go out for a drink, talk about what's been going on, right Kiba?"

"Yup." Kiba agreed, "Tonight, we _have_ to!"

Naruto nodded, "Alright, but I'm surprised you don't want to get dinner, Chouji."

Chouji chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll get something to eat too! You know me, Naruto."

For just a moment, Kiba could swear that Naruto hesitated, but dismissed it as the boy easily replied, "Yeah, I know you, buddy… we'll eat till we bust!"

Jiraiya had watched the scene with amusement, "Naruto, I'm going to see Tsunade."

Naruto nodded and smiled apologetically at his friends, "I have to go see Tsunade-obaachan too, she's most likely run the village in the ground and needs my assistance… but don't worry guys, your future Hokage has returned!"

He bade his two friends goodbye and promised to meet up with them later that day, then turned to match his master's long strides as they cut a path through the streets of Konoha.

The villagers hadn't forgotten him, apparently, though he half wished that they had. His orange clothes and blond hair drew attention, even more than usual when he walked through a village undisguised. Konoha's villagers still remembered who the only orange clad ninja with sunkissed blond hair was.

To his hidden delight, very few of them glared. That was a plus, it meant many of those that still had strong negative feelings about him were slowly changing their minds, or at least were able to rein in and hide their dislike. The latter was unfortunately more likely, but pleasing all the same. Civilians and ninja alike who could keep their feelings to themselves were an asset, as long as they could still keep their heads when real shit went down. But the fact is it would be hard to ascertain that until shit _did_ go down.

"Not making any clones?" Jiraiya asked him mildly, it was one of the first things he did when they got into a new town.

Naruto smiled, different than his usual grin, "No, I think I'll lay off clones today."

"Hmph." Jiraiya snorted, "First time for everything. Don't think I've forgotten that prank you pulled in Lightning Country."

Naruto's grin returned, "Hey, the daimyo thought it was hilarious."

"Yes, I'm quite acquainted with your ability to weasel your way into the good graces of _everyone _we meet." Jiraiya grumbled.

"You're just mad that I warned those twins in Earth Country away from you."

"You told them I had a venereal disease!"

Naruto shrugged, "Hey, in my defense, you probably did have a venereal disease at some point. You're such a man-whore, Ero-Sennin."

They continued the argument all the way to the Hokage Tower and Tsunade's office, amiably shuffling past the secretary who sniffed haughtily at Naruto, who in return bowed graciously, "I missed you too, secretary-chan." To his secret delight, her cheeks tinged the slightest red.

'_You catch more flies with honey.' _Naruto quoted a very wise man, as his eyes met Shizune's, and to his surprise the woman wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Its good to have you back, Naruto." Shizune murmured before detaching herself, smiling happily at the blond.

"Good to see you too, Shizune-neechan." Naruto returned before breaking eye contact with the dark haired woman to meet the stare of the Fifth Hokage.

For a moment there was silence, then Naruto had to say it, "Baachan… why so serious?"

Tsunade blinked, "Don't call me that." She replied slowly.

The blond grinned, "Heh, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because," Naruto paused, "If I don't undermine your authority all the time, who will? Come on, admit it, no one has called you old lady since I left."

"…Wrong." Tsunade replied, to Naruto's surprise, "I can name a couple Uchiha who have apparently inherited your lack of respect, as well as a certain pink haired apprentice of mine."

"Really?" Naruto laughed, he _knew_ he had been a good influence on them! "How are my friends?"

Jiraiya nudged him, speaking for the first time since they arrived, "Why don't you go see your friends, Naruto?"

Naruto's face grew serious, "Hmm, first things first. To business."

The two women glanced at each other in surprise, while Jiraiya stifled a groan, "Here he goes… I tried to talk him out of it, Tsunade, I swear."

Naruto didn't look at his sensei, he addressed his leader, "I want access to everything. Every mission and all the records."

Tsunade blinked, but automatically replied, "Denied. Why do you think I would ever let you look at them?"

"Because I need to."

"You… need… to." Tsunade repeated slowly, "I'm sorry Naruto, did I miss something? I wasn't aware that training with my idiot teammate for a year qualified you to automatically become Hokage. Denied. Do not ask again."

"Okay." Naruto agreed, "Then I deny you my spy network."

Tsunade shot a incredulous look at Jiraiya, "You gave him your spy network?"

Jiraiya grimaced, "He didn't tell me he was going to do this until after, you have to believe me. He was going to get it sooner or later, Tsunade."

"He's _fourteen._" Tsunade's look of disbelief turned into a glare, "What the _hell _were you thinking?"

"I can control it better than he can." Naruto interrupted, "In fairness, Ero-Sennin had no choice; it would have been a stupid move not to give it to me."

"How exactly does a fourteen year old boy control a spy network better than the world renowned braggart of the greatest spy network that this country has ever had?" Tsunade asked sarcastically.

Naruto smiled, and formed a familiar half seal.

"Like this."

101010

Iruka had been absentmindedly keeping an eye on his class as they ran laps around the track, glancing at the stopwatch and recording times as the group of ten year olds dashed by.

"No lagging, Udon!" The scarred teacher called to the sniffling boy disapprovingly, "And Konohamaru don't think I don't see you cutting the corners!"

A wave of protests returned from his wayward student, but Iruka ignored them, studying Konohamaru now with a steely gaze. That was why he missed the softly padded footsteps that snuck up behind him.

Naruto breathed in deep, and stepped far into Iruka's personal space, leaning up near his ear and shouting, "I'M BACK IRUKA-SENSEI!"

The veteran Chuunin leapt nearly three feet in the air in surprise, stumbling down to the earth after a few seconds of clawing at his ringing ears, "N-Naruto!" He sputtered, spinning to look up at the grinning blond. The boy had changed out of his orange clothes mournfully, replacing them with some muted gray ones that he had bought in his travels, which better fit his form than his now regrettably tight clothes that were still packed in storage scrolls.

"NARUTO-NIICHAN!"

The short brown haired figure of Konohamaru, blue scarf still sailing behind him, collided into Naruto, wrapping him in a huge hug and almost sending him to the ground to join Iruka. Naruto laughed and patted the boy on the back, "Nice to see you too, Konohamaru… did you get taller?"

"Yup, and stronger too!" Konohamaru punched him in the stomach to prove his point, and Naruto rubbed his gut, grinning.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Konohamaru, laps!" Iruka ordered, standing up and brushing himself off. The younger boy scowled, but rejoined his classmates in running laps. Iruka glanced between the youngsters and Naruto, "I wish I could talk, Naruto, but I have to watch them. We'll go out for ramen later, I promise."

"Okay." Naruto agreed, "But I have to show you one thing really quick, I promise!"

"Hmm…?" Iruka nodded, curious, "Sure, but quick."

Naruto formed a half seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A single identical clone appeared, and Iruka looked at his student questioningly, but then the clone began to form its own seals in a short sequence that was very familiar to Iruka.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" The clone said firmly.

Eight perfectly formed illusionary clones joined their blond compatriots, all grinning at Iruka, who stared open mouthed for a second, before beginning to laugh, "I suppose this means you pass, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "I knew I would get it eventually."

101010

It had taken a few very uncomfortable days, but Sasuke had learned to ignore the constant stares and more than a few glares. Still, it was grating on his nerves to walk through the village and watch as people who had greeted him happily before day after day do their best to ignore him whenever he met their gaze.

More than once he had heard the word, 'traitor,' muttered behind his back. Sasuke had prided himself on being able to keep his feelings out of the way on missions, but here he wasn't on a mission. It hurt, even if he had been ready to betray these people, say he didn't care about them or what they thought… he did care.

'_I don't remember caring what people thought before.' _Sasuke sighed inwardly, _'Is it just because it was so long ago, or have I changed somehow?' _He didn't really feel different, he was still Uchiha Sasuke. His sister was still Uchiha Aiko.

A familiar mop of sunkissed blond hair milled through the crowds, and soon, too soon for him, bright blue eyes widened in pleasant surprise as Naruto's gaze looked with his own, and the whiskered cheeks crinkled as the blond smiled at him, as if the last time they met, he wasn't being dragged from the Council chamber by ANBU, to be imprisoned.

His best friend was still Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto greeted.

Sasuke punched him in the jaw in reply.

More than a few people were watching the scene, they made noises of surprise, and a few even indignant as Naruto stumbled backwards, surprised by the blow, but it wasn't hard enough to send him to the ground. The Chuunin rubbed his jaw, scowling.

"That hurt, bastard."

"It was supposed to." Sasuke replied, glaring at the blond, "Asshole."

"Hn." Naruto grunted, causing Sasuke to blink in surprise. It hadn't been a very bad impression, at least that was what his ears told him… had it been too long?

"You should have let me go." Sasuke muttered, eyes surreptitiously glancing at the distasteful stares surrounding them.

"You get used to it." Naruto murmured, as if reading his mind, he wrapped a sturdy arm around his friend's shoulder and guided him through the crowd of uncertain spectators, chatting happily about everything and nothing at the same time.

101010

Across the village, Aiko muttered the count of every single punch she threw at the training log, her arms were strained from exertion but she didn't stop, just a few more and she would be done-

"Hey, what did that log do to you?" A familiar joking voice said behind her, and Aiko froze in mid punch and spun around.

His hair was longer than she remembered, hanging around his ears and he was taller, but other than that, he was still…

"Naruto." Aiko breathed, and until that moment, she had forgotten how much she had missed him in the first few months, and it came rushing back all at once. He walked towards her, and she ran to meet him, throwing her arms around him in a hug that literally knocked him off his feet.

"Oof!" Naruto said with a chuckle, "That hurt a little, Aiko-chan."

She didn't let go or make a move to get up, and neither did he. Instead he simply held her as she buried her face into his neck.

"I missed you." Aiko sniffed, feeling quite pathetic.

"I missed you too." Naruto murmured, pulling them both into a sitting position in the grass. The blond sniffed and made a face, "Jeez Aiko-chan, couldn't you have hugged me _after _you took a shower?"

She smacked him, "Asshole!"

To her surprise, Naruto pulled her in close again, despite the fact that she really _was_ pretty sticky and sweaty, "I really did miss you a lot, Aiko-chan… did you get my messages?"

Naruto had sent Aiko several toads with messages over the course of the year, although they were always vague and short. Toads were good messengers, but Jiraiya was paranoid and didn't want to take the risk of anyone finding their location without a good reason to risk it.

"Yes." Aiko replied softly, "Why did it take you four months to start sending them?" In the beginning she had received nothing from Naruto; it was in those days that she felt the most isolated and alone. She had just assumed that he couldn't send messages, but Gamakichi and Gamatatsu began to pop up every few weeks after four months, but Naruto never mentioned why they had never came before.

Naruto hesitated in his response, "Because… I was finding myself, Aiko-chan. I was confused, and I needed time."

"I don't understand." Aiko's brow furrowed as she pulled her face from his chest and met his eyes.

The blond tried to put it into better words, "When I left Konoha, I was doubting myself, Aiko-chan. About a lot of things… I needed time to find out exactly what was wrong, and how to fix it."

"You aren't actually telling me anything, Naruto." Aiko replied pointedly, "Just like in the letters."

"I'm a ninja…" Naruto murmured, "I'm supposed to keep things secret."

"From me?" She demanded in frustration, "From your… your girlfriend?"

Naruto's face was blank, but she knew he was doing it again… calculating, contemplating the right answer to placate her. "Don't do that!" She said hotly, getting up and moving away from him.

The blond got up as well, confused, "Do what?"

"Am I your girlfriend, Naruto?" Aiko asked helplessly, "Are we together?"

Naruto grimaced, he knew this was going to be difficult, but not this much, "Aiko-chan, I left for a year… but if you want to…" He trailed off.

"If I want to?" Aiko shook her head, "That's exactly what I mean. When I told you I liked you, did you just agree because you didn't want to hurt my feelings?"

"No." Naruto replied quietly, stepping closer to her, "I didn't know how I felt about you, Aiko-chan. If there's anything I haven't learned while I was away, it's still that."

"So you don't want to." Aiko said quietly.

Naruto shook his head, "I do. I really do, but I just..."

Naruto's eyes were pleading for her to understand, and in a way, she did, "You'll always be my friend, Naruto." She said quietly, "Whether we're together or not."

Naruto smiled, she could understand at least partly, "That's good." He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her, reveling in the warmth he felt with her, _'It's amazing how much you miss something when you can't have it.'_ When he had first agreed to this relationship, he had treated more like a business transaction, Aiko wanted someone, and that someone was him. He deluded himself into believing that he was only doing it for her, eventually she would grow tired of him and he could go back to being alone.

Back then had seemed so long ago. He had thought he wasn't human, and being alone was what he deserved. But he _was_ human, and he deserved whatever he could hang onto… the world had taught him that.

His travels with Jiraiya had engrained a very important and saddening fact in his mind.

The world was broken.

It was filled with terrible things, things that didn't need fixing… they needed annihilation. Rock's hatred for anyone but themselves, Cloud's kidnappings of bloodlines, Mist's abhorrence of anyone with a bloodline… there were many more evils than just Orochimaru that needed to be solved. The ninja villages were jaded in their positions, the four largest villages greedily held onto their power, always suspicious of others, even their own allies. They disciplined those under them harshly, but it just made the smaller allied villages dislike them more. Even Konoha wasn't innocent; Grass and Waterfall were proof of that. Sand had been the only other greater village with a strong alliance with Leaf, but even they had been ready to betray the Leaf when they thought they were getting a better deal.

Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around it, why couldn't people just care for something other than themselves? It was root of all the problems that plagued the world. Jiraiya was wrong, people did understand each other, or could very easily. But hatred and greed clouded their minds, prevented them from seeing that everyone was the same, whether a person was a ninja, civilian, daimyo, or Jinchuuriki.

He was no less human than anyone else, he understood that now. There were far greater monsters out there than he, or possibly even Orochimaru. Naruto still believed that most people could change and accept peace, but he now knew there were those that would never accept it. They would hate him for trying to force them to change their ways, and in the end that left him with only one choice.

Those people had to die.

"You have that look in your eyes," Aiko noted, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about us." Naruto replied with a vague smile, _'Us, and everything this world will be… because I will make it that way.'_

101010

Aiko and Naruto went back to his apartment and found two people already waiting for them there.

The first was Sasuke, and the second was Naruto.

Aiko blinked, then turned to look at her boyfriend. Without warning, she reached up and pinched his cheek, hard. Naruto yelped in pain and jumped away, "Ow! That hurt, Aiko-chan!"

Sasuke sharply stared at the Naruto next to him on the couch, and slammed his fist into the blond's cheek and he didn't disappear, that meant… "One of them is an imposter!" The Uchiha boy leapt to tackle the protesting blond that was standing next to his sister holding his cheek.

"Hey!" The other Naruto on the couch shook his head furiously, "Neither of us are imposters! I'm a clone!" The so called clone moved to pull Sasuke off his struggling counterpart, while Aiko watched in uncertain confusion.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke replied furiously, "Everyone knows shadow clones can't take a hit!"

"I'm a special kind!" The clone replied angrily, "Get off him!" Together the two Narutos were able to turn the tables and force a struggling Sasuke to the ground.

The real Naruto doggedly held his friend down, "Stop it, Sasuke," He said firmly, "He's a clone."

Grimacing, Sasuke stopped his struggles, glowering up at the twin blonds, "What the hell is going on?"

Now that the brief tussle was over, the two confused Uchiha and Narutos sat down, and both blond's pulled off their jackets and shirts to show their friends their not so bare chests. Aiko's cheeks tinged, Naruto hadn't been slacking off in physical training, apparently.

"What are those?" Sasuke asked, referring to the strange looking seals that seemed to be tattooed to both Narutos chests. On the one that had declared himself a clone, the seals were glowing with a faint blue light, while the real Naruto's were black and inert.

"I spent some time mastering seals when I was away." The real Naruto explained, "Actually… a lot of time, years." Naruto traced the seals on his chest with pride, "These are my masterpieces. I spent ages trying to come up with a way to make my clones durable. It was frustrating, but it kept me busy and distracted."

"What do they do?" Aiko hesitantly reached out, and touched one of the black markings, Naruto didn't move, and let her do so.

"They…" Naruto tried to phrase it in simple terms, "Basically, they give my clones a solid body. They're still made of chakra, but the seal acts as a… center. That's the best way to say it; it provides a base for the chakra to solidify around. I can make solid clones now."

"It's got to be more complex than that." Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto nodded sheepishly, "It is, but like I said, it's hard to explain. It takes ten times more chakra to make one clone than a normal Kage Bunshin and a good cut will still destroy them, but I fixed the seal so that maintaining them takes about the same, the seal utilizes the chakra much more efficiently than the clone can alone. Not to mention the other seals."

"What do the other ones do?" Aiko asked curiously, but Naruto just smiled.

"Hey, I have to keep some secrets." The blond evaded jokingly, "You'll find out eventually."

Sasuke scowled, he had more important things to solve. "Where is Jiraiya? I want this seal off now." He pulled away his collar to show the blocker seal to Naruto, who looked at it with interest.

"Hmm? That? I can remove that."

Aiko was a more than a little dubious, "Naruto, the Hokage said that Jiraiya probably put traps in it to prevent anyone from removing it…"

Naruto laughed, "Trust me Aiko-chan, I know everything that Ero-Sennin knows about seals, I know all of his tricks." Maybe that was a stretch, Naruto didn't really know _everything_ Jiraiya knew about seals, but he definitely knew enough to disable Sasuke's. Seals were as much about knowing how a person thought and their intent as much as the actual traps. As long as Naruto could properly anticipate Jiraiya's tricks, breaking the seal wouldn't be a problem.

With no further arguments, Naruto directed the Uchiha twins in setting up the proper environment with his clones to help. Soon Sasuke was sitting in the middle of his apartment, seals drawn upon him and on the ground as Naruto added the finishing touches with the help of his clones, keeping his eye on Jiraiya's seal to make sure that he made no mistakes.

"That should do it." Naruto murmured, handing a nearby clone the brush in his hand, "Stand back, Aiko-chan." The girl did so, stepping away from her brother and Naruto.

'_Now, the catalyst seals.'_ Naruto started running steadily through the wave of activator seals that would begin the process of removal. As the chain of seals continued, Sasuke's seal and the seals that Naruto had drawn around it began to glow blue. Aiko watched in awe as her brother was engulfed in a growing light, until it became to bright for her to look at directly.

Then, the seals that Naruto had made began to creep up on Sasuke's marks, and steadily ate through them, sometimes slowing around certain points, signifying a trap, but were never held up for long. Sasuke gritted his teeth, it wasn't exactly painful in a conventional way, but it kind of felt like someone was tugging at the skin on his back, but was unsuccessful in pulling it off.

It didn't take much longer for Jiraiya's seal to completely vanish, and Naruto's removal technique slowly wound down, leaving Sasuke's back and neck unmarred.

Mostly unmarred.

One seal was left, it was glowing red, and beginning to leak purple chakra.

"Shit." Naruto cursed and formed eight clones as Sasuke suddenly let out a scream of pain as the cursed seal eagerly began to spread, now unbound from Jiraiya's seal.

"What's happening to him?" Aiko said fearfully, "What's going on, Naruto?"

'_I was afraid of this.' _Naruto thought grimly as the clones moved to hold the thrashing Sasuke down, despite his worry, Naruto was happy to see that he was right, Sasuke was fighting the seal.

"Don't let it win, Sasuke." Naruto urged as his clones held the boy steady for Naruto to draw the few seals he needed to make this work. This technique he had engrained his mind for just this occasion, he didn't need to draw most of them. His steady brush rushed across Sasuke's back, tracing the seal marks out.

"Gah…!" Sasuke replied intelligently, "I… fucking… hate… you!"

"Focus on me, that's good." Naruto smiled reassuringly as he painted the last few seals on, "All done. Keep fighting, it'll help."

Naruto redirected his attention on the picture in his mind of the seal, every detail needed to be perfect or the seal would fail, especially since Orochimaru's was fighting so hard now to get out. That was alright; in the end Naruto had the advantage. He could throw sheer chakra at it all day while it only had a limited supply to fight back with, he would win this battle. Naruto ran through the focus seals quickly, gathering his chakra for one sharp blow, but leaving room open to add more chakra to the technique and batter away at Orochimaru's seal.

The first attempt only returned faint markings and a slight nudge of the snake's seal backwards, Naruto pushed again, then again, sending it backwards farther and farther as Aiko watched on in abject fascination as Sasuke and Naruto struggled to fight against Orochimaru's seal.

"One… last…" Naruto grunted, "Push!" With that shouted word, he sent another wall of chakra at the seal, pushing it back and locking it behind a new seal, one that was much stronger than Kakashi's original seal, but a lot less restrictive than Jiraiya's complete blocker seal. Sasuke collapsed to the floor, drained from the effort of trying to hold Orochimaru's cursed seal back.

Naruto picked him up and laid him on the couch, "No point in letting you sleep on the floor." Naruto murmured.

"M'fine…" Sasuke muttered, "Just need a couple hours of rest…"

The blond smiled, "Rest up then, we're going out tonight."

101010

"What's _he_ doing here?" Kiba asked Naruto haughtily, glancing at Sasuke suspiciously. Naruto didn't seem to notice the obvious tension in the air.

"The same thing all of us are doing here!" Naruto replied cheerfully, "Getting wasted! Where's Shino?" Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru were all present, but their Aburame friend was missing.

Kiba was distracted for a moment, scowling, "Mission, he couldn't tell me the details, some kind of recon."

"Good to see you, Naruto." Shikamaru nodded to him, and then glanced at the Uchiha, "Sasuke." He said cautiously, but without any real malice.

'_Real malice is too troublesome for Shikamaru.' _Naruto chuckled inwardly, aloud he said, "Good to see you too, Shika."

Sasuke wisely decided not to speak. He hadn't wanted to come, especially after Aiko had warned him about Kiba's current feelings for him. In all honesty, Sasuke thought they were justified; after all, he had nearly gotten the Inuzuka killed.

"Where are Lee and Neji?" Naruto asked curiously, "I thought all you guys were coming." The group walked in to one of the better bars in Konoha, a few shinobi and kunoichi were already inside, quietly drinking in small knots together. They glanced up at the group, and a few eyes narrowed, but no one said anything.

"Neji's on guard duty." Shikamaru yawned, "And Lee has a date." They sat at one of the empty tables.

"Oh." Naruto nodded in understanding, then stopped in his tracks.

'_Lee… date… Lee... DATE?'_

"What!" Naruto yelled, "Lee has a date? Is the girl… okay in the head?"

Kiba hissed, "Shh Naruto! The bartender here is a real bitch; she'll kick you out if-"

"Bitch, am I?" A voice asked sardonically behind the group, and they turned to see a young dark haired woman in her mid twenties, looking half amused and half annoyed. Kiba immediately began to shake his head furiously.

"No, no!" Kiba laughed nervously, "I didn't say that! I said… uh…"

"He said bitch." Shikamaru supplied helpfully, "But he's a moron, Akano-san, don't listen to him."

"Hmm." Akano replied noncommittally, before eying Naruto.

"Hello." Naruto smiled politely, "I'm Naruto."

Akano stared at him for a moment longer before heading back to the bar without replying. Naruto watched her go, still smiling, _'That's fine for now.' _He glanced at his friends, who were staring at him expectantly, all with the same look.

'_Hmm. Shikamaru and Chouji know.'_

"So," He murmured aloud, "When did you guys find out?"

Chouji and Shikamaru glanced at each other in surprise, "A few weeks before you left." Shikamaru replied, "Chouji and I basically figured it out together."

"Shika figured out most of it." Chouji supplied with a sheepish laugh, then looked at Naruto's stomach curiously, "So… what's it like?"

"It's alright." Naruto said with a reassuring smile, "Most of the time it's nothing special."

"What about the rest of the time?" Kiba asked with his own grin, but Naruto didn't reply to the question, instead changing the subject while still smiling.

"So, drinks?" Naruto started to get up, "I'll get-?"

Chouji stood instead, "Nah Naruto, sit down, I got it today." The rotund teen moved to the bar and began to list everything he wanted to a bored Akano.

"So Naruto," Kiba said, "Training with one of the Sannin… and full time too! Sakura's turned into a beast; you must be crazy strong now!"

Naruto smiled, "Something like that."

"He's still a dobe." Sasuke muttered, speaking up for the first time since they had arrived. Kiba's grin faded and he glared at Sasuke.

"Hey," Naruto looked between the two, "Come on, we're all friends here."

"He's not my friend." Kiba replied hotly.

Sasuke retorted, "You aren't mine either, dog boy."

"You want to take this outside?"

The Uchiha smirked, "Watch it, Akamaru isn't here to do all the fighting for you."

"Maa…" Shikamaru sighed, leaning back in his seat, "No fighting tonight, its too troublesome… I get enough whenever the Hokage sends me out on missions."

"I haven't been on a mission in forever…" Naruto said, trying to find a new subject between his two friends came to blows, "I'm a little jumpy for one, actually."

Chouji returned with the drinks, and the argument was put off for now as the group of ninja heartily clinked glasses and drank, or in Kiba's case, chugged.

Sasuke took a cautious sip of his own alcoholic drink, which he didn't recognize; it was some kind of frothy brown beverage. It was actually his first time drinking. Shikamaru was taking lazy sips while Chouji savored every gulp of his own drink. Naruto took slow and steady mouthfuls.

"Shots, shots, shots, shots!" Kiba seemed to be trying to inhale as much liquor as he possibly could at a time, "More!" He declared, signaling Akano for another round.

"Slow down there, buddy." Naruto laughed, "It won't disappear if you go slower."

"Kiba's number one rule, drink as much alcohol as possible whenever possible." The Inuzuka muttered, shaking his head darkly, "The shit that's been going on these days…"

"I heard something about Rock." Naruto tested the depth of his friends' information.

"Rock?" Shikamaru looked at him strangely, "What are you talking about? We're at war with Sound."

"Naruto's out of it." Kiba laughed brashly, cheeks tinged, "You can't expect him to be with the times, Shika."

"He'll get into the swing of things eventually," Chouji said, "I always feel a little lost after a long mission coming home, and that's only for about a month at the most!"

Naruto laughed, blushing lightly, "Heh, yeah I guess I've been gone for awhile." He took a quick swig of his drink, and noted, "Good stuff, Chouji. I like it."

Shikamaru still had a calculating look in his eye, and Naruto sighed inwardly, _'Nara Shikamaru… too smart for his own damn good.'_

"So Sasuke," Kiba asked sarcastically, "How was jail?"

'_Inuzuka Kiba,' _Naruto could have groaned, _'Sometimes too impetuous and arrogant to live.'_ Naruto also noted his friend's reddened cheeks and dizzy scowl, Kiba seemed to be an angry drunk.

"It was fine." Sasuke replied tightly, clearly not willing to discuss the subject.

"I bet." Kiba replied snidely, "They let you off easy. How does it feel to be the Council's special little Uchiha…? I bet they'd let you get away with murder."

"Stop it, Kiba." Naruto said sharply, and the Inuzuka looked at him in surprise.

"How can you just forget what he did, Naruto!" Kiba growled.

"I haven't forgotten." Naruto replied patiently, "But this is unnecessary. Sasuke is sorry for his actions, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't respond, still glaring at Kiba.

"Right?" Naruto pressed, nudging the Uchiha sharply under the table.

"Right." Sasuke spared a glare for Naruto, "I'm sorry."

Kiba snorted and guzzled down another beer noisily before standing up, "Whatever. I'm done with this shit, I'm going home."

With that, the teen stumbled from the bar and out into the street, leaving his friends and Sasuke behind. For a few moments there was an uncomfortable silence, before Shikamaru sighed, "That guy…"

"You alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

The Uchiha didn't respond. The four sat and drank for several awkward minutes, and Sasuke finally couldn't take it anymore. He stood up quickly and moved to leave, "I'm going, don't follow me, Naruto." With that, the Uchiha followed Kiba's lead into the night.

Chouji's face fell, "This night is turning out to be a bad one…"

"Not your fault." Naruto grimaced, "I don't think I should have brought Sasuke along… I didn't think Kiba was gonna be so bad." Aiko had warned him, but he hadn't taken her seriously… that seemed to be a mistake.

'_Mental note, listen to Aiko-chan.'_

"Maa, he usually isn't." Shikamaru said, "I don't know what's up with him."

"Maybe I should talk to him?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe." Chouji agreed, before getting a determined look on his face, "Alright, just because they left doesn't mean we can't have fun, right?"

"Right." Naruto smiled, "But first… I gotta know…" He leaned in conspiratorially, a curious look on his face.

"Who the hell is dating _Lee_?"

101010

A slightly buzzed Naruto stumbled into his apartment later that night. He tugged off his vest and shirt, tossing them to the floor before moving to get into bed. To his surprise, someone was already there.

With a shrug, the blond nudged Aiko aside so he could get in under the covers. He tried to pull some of the blanket away for himself, and she pulled it back stubbornly.

Naruto smiled, "That's not very nice, Aiko-chan."

"Deal with it." Aiko murmured, "I was here first."

The blond wrapped an arm around her and pulled his girlfriend closer to him, "We'll share. Good night, Aiko-chan."

The back of her head nudged his nose in response, her hair tickling him, "Good night, Naruto-kun."

After a few moments of silence, Aiko spoke again, "Naruto…?"

"Yes?"

"Control your… friend."

"Uhm…" Naruto blushed in the dark, "I er… can't."

Aiko turned her head to glance at him in annoyance, how was she supposed to sleep when Naruto's prick was nuzzled up against her back, "Then maybe you should turn around."

"Don't want to…" Naruto murmured and pulled her even closer.

She blinked in surprise, _'He's gotten… grabby.' _Aiko felt a delightful shudder run through her as Naruto grinded against her, and she resisted the urged to moan.

"You're doing that on purpose!" Aiko muttered accusingly.

"Mmm…" Naruto smiled into her hair, "Maybe."

"I like it…" Aiko admitted, "But stop, or neither us will get any sleep."

'_That doesn't sound so bad to me.' _Naruto thought to himself, but aloud just said, "Alright, Aiko-chan… but as for my little friend, you'll just have to deal."

'_Not so little,' _Aiko absentmindedly thought, before furiously thinking, _'Ugh! Perverted thought processes have returned, control yourself, Aiko!'_

"Good night, Naruto… and Naruto's friend."

He playfully ground against her in response, and her moan was only suppressed now by a helpless groan, Aiko wasn't sure if she could ever win this battle, and she didn't think she wanted to, anyways.

It was a miracle that they were able to fall asleep.

101010

**Naruto… how nice to see you.**

The blond stared up at the great cage and the demon behind it. He was standing atop a great cliff face that looked down upon a massive forest, Kyuubi's jail facing outwards staring into the distance.

"Cool place." Naruto said absentmindedly before looking back to the beast, "Why am I here, Kyuubi-san?"

**Kyuubi-sama.**

The Chuunin's jaw tightened, "Why," Naruto said again, "Am I here, Kyuubi-_san_?"

**My dear little puppet, you are here because I called you. You obey my every whim.**

"I'm not your puppet, fox." Naruto warned, "Your mind games are over, do I need to seal you away completely?"

**You need my power, Naruto-kun… you know this…**

"Interrupt my sleep again, abuse my kindness again, and we'll see who needs who!" Naruto hissed angrily. The Kyuubi just looked amused, however.

**Human… you know nothing of making threats, do not try again, I may die from laughter instead of boredom.**

"I'm leaving."

**Are you? I merely wished to congratulate you; manipulating your pathetic human friends… it must be difficult with such a small mind.**

"How about a small cage?" Naruto replied disdainfully, "I can do it quite easily."

**You could but you won't… dear idiot, you are much too kind. Even to a disgustingly **_**evil**_** demon fox like me…**

"I'm going back to bed." He turned away to begin to concentrate on breaking away from the cage.

**Back to your precious Aiko-chan?**

Naruto stiffened, and Kyuubi smirked.

**Tell me boy, does it feel good to lie to, and conjunctively, lay next to your woman? Have you calculated the moment you will take her, yet? Is the **_**outline**_** set in motion? So many plans you have, my dear kit… this one I am particularly interested in. Perhaps you will let me take another peak into your mind…? I daresay I would enjoy the moment when you **_**do**_** take her-**

The blond Chuunin had had enough, "Shut up!" Naruto snarled harshly, anger flooding his tone, "Shut the fuck up before I shut you up forever!" Kyuubi gave a booming laugh, delighted at pressing one of the few buttons Naruto had.

**Yes, boy… your kind is no better than any other animal. Humans hide their filthy thoughts behind **_**morals **_**and **_**feelings**_**. As if such things matter. I do enjoy tormenting you, it is so simple… manipulating humans may be in you, but I am no human. I am ancient and far beyond your ability to control… despite the seal, remember that.**

The blond sighed in frustration, "Why can't you just work with me instead of against me? It would make everything a lot easier."

**What you want and what I want is very different, boy. I **_**know **_**I want lust, you **_**say**_** you want love. I want everyone to die; you wish to keep them alive. I want destruction… you want **_**peace**_**. No, we will never agree.**

"You can change." Naruto replied quietly.

**I am not your pet project! Do not attempt to twist me to your ways, you will fail. My last container was an idealist as well, but at least she wasn't as deluded as you.**

Naruto shrugged, trying to act as if Kyuubi's words hadn't bothered him, and began to pull away from the mindscape, glancing one last time into the forest that Kyuubi had chosen to look upon from his cage. "I'm not her." Naruto murmured to his prisoner as the world it created faded around him.

"I'm not my mother."

101010

Aiko slowly opened her eyes the next morning with a protesting yawn as her mind automatically worked to dismiss the sleepiness she felt. The bed she was in was too small to be her own, and her bed wasn't near a window either. _'Oh yeah… I slept at Naruto's…'_

"Good morning."

The Uchiha girl turned in bed to look at her boyfriend who was currently plating what looked like breakfast on the table. Aiko sleepily smiled and replied, "Morning…"

Naruto gave a pointed look at the food then at her, but Aiko stubbornly remained under the covers, "Breakfast in bed?" Aiko asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Naruto returned breezily, "Come on, its time to get up."

Reluctantly she did so, shivering slightly as she tossed off the warm covers and padded barefoot across the wooden floor to the table. Tilting her head up and stretching a bit, she reached Naruto's lips to give him a quick peck before sitting down to devour the food he had placed in front of her.

Naruto sat in the chair next to her and watched her eat; grinning slightly as she quickly dug into the omelet he had made for her, "Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." Aiko mumbled, gulping down another bite, "I missed you cooking for me."

"Its cuz you're lazy at heart, Aiko-chan." Naruto said playfully, and Aiko smiled, bumping him with her shoulder in response.

"Quiet you." She said, "Just because you put food in front of me doesn't mean you get to say mean things like that." Aiko eyed the empty plate in front of her boyfriend, "You're not eating?"

"Not hungry."

The Uchiha girl stared for a moment at him, Naruto not hungry? She grimaced in realization, "Oh god, you're a clone, aren't you?"

"…No?" Was the clone's weak arguement.

"I hope you enjoyed that kiss, mister." Aiko said with a scowl, "Because I'm not doing it again, tell your creator that goes for him too."

Naruto's clone pouted, "Hey, I'm basically the same thing." The clone tapped its vested chest, "Solid and everything."

"Am I going to get a lecture on clone rights now?"

The clone laughed, "No, but you might get a lecture on how this is what happens when you show up in the middle of the night, and your boyfriend has responsibilities in the morning."

"Why couldn't you take care of these 'responsibilities'?" Aiko asked with air quotes, "I mean, you're solid and everything, right?"

"I think you've gotten even snarkier while I was away." The blond commented without answering.

"Snarkier isn't a word."

"Is so." The clone replied with a pout.

"Hmm." Aiko returned to her food, "You're immature like Naruto, that's for sure."

"This hurts me, Aiko-chan." The clone tapped where its heart would be, "Right here."

The girl didn't reply, instead choosing to finish up her quick breakfast and haughtily move away from the clone to eye her appearance in Naruto's cracked mirror.

"When are you going to replace your stuff, Naruto?" Aiko asked, rolling her eyes, "I've seen your bank statement, you know."

Naruto's clone moved to stand behind her, "I'm stingy, I can't help it." He attempted to wrap his arms around her, and she shrugged him off.

"No hugs or kisses for anyone named Naruto today." She told him without turning away from the mirror.

Aiko grimaced as she unsuccessfully tried to smooth the wrinkles of her shirt, before moving to her puffy hair, "I'm a mess." She decided with a sigh, "I have to be at Hokage Tower in an hour too."

"What does Tsunade have you doing?"

The girl snorted, "Sakura and I are her personal assistants. Basically we do everything Shizune tells us, and fetch Tsunade-sama coffee on demand. We aren't allowed to get her alcohol."

The blond laughed, "That must be fun."

Aiko gave him a look, "Yes," She said sarcastically, "It's a barrel of monkeys." Sighing, she moved to the bathroom, "If you want to be useful, can you go to my apartment and get me some new clothes?"

"You're not my boss." The clone replied sullenly, "What's wrong with the stuff you're already wearing?"

The Uchiha girl shot him another look and muttered something that sounded like, "Boys," Then she decided to be nice, "Please? I'll give you another kiss?"

'_I can live with that.' _The clone decided, "Okay, but only because you asked so nicely."

Aiko gave him a winning smile and shut the door of the bathroom behind her. The clone turned to exit the apartment and paused at the door. A single potted plant sat next to the entrance of the apartment. The clone lightly touched one of the leaves and concentrated for a moment, eyes closed.

A tendril of fierce green chakra lazily rose from the leaf that the clone was touching, and rapidly converting to blue, was absorbed by the bunshin, who smiled and broke the connection after a few moments. Strangely, he petted the leaf of the plant and murmured, "Thank you," before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

The plant's leaves waved silently after him in the breezeless apartment.

101010

"Seriously neechan, I can take the job from you right now." The real Naruto's sarcastic voice echoed through the open door of the Hokage's office. Inside a bemused Tsunade and Shizune watched as twenty clones shuffled around the room, organizing the various papers, scrolls, and files.

"After all," Naruto continued, "It seems like any time I come here I end up doing the work anyways."

"Watch your tone, Naruto." Tsunade replied with a sniff, "Just because I, as Godaime Hokage, choose to allocate my resource, one Uzumaki Naruto, in a way that he feels does not befit him… does not give said resource the right to complain."

"Blah blah blah." Naruto yawned, "I think the reason nothing ever gets done amongst the villages is because all people want to do is talk, instead of work."

"Your clones do all the work for you, Naruto." Shizune pointed out with a smile.

The original Naruto gave her a lazy grin in response, leaning back in his chair, "Hey, I give them life, they give me cheap labor-" A clone unsubtly bumped into his chair, sending Naruto stumbling to the floor, "I saw that!" The real Naruto yelled, pointing at the clone that was to blame.

"You were supposed to, dumbass!" The clone replied over its shoulder, while the other clones just gave their creator knowing smirks.

"Buncha smart alecks." Naruto muttered, climbing back into his seat. "What?" He snapped at the grinning Hokage, "They still do what I tell them to do."

"Right." Tsunade replied with a snort, "Now, what do you want again?"

"Access."

"…I can't believe I'm doing this." Tsunade muttered, but tossed a red security pass to the blond, who deftly caught it and examined it for a moment before stuffing it in his pocket.

To Tsunade, Naruto said, "This gets me anything, right? I want everything."

Shizune had to ask, "Naruto… what are you going to do with that pass? I mean, looking over mission information and our records of the other villages… we already have people doing that."

The blond smiled, "You know what, Shizune-neechan? I realized something while I was away. People are flawed. They make mistakes, they don't see patterns, and most of all, they don't care enough." He paused for a moment to gesture at his working clones, "Kage Bunshin on the other hand are only limited by two things, the amount of chakra they have and their creator's limits. The reason Tsunade-obaachan is giving me free reign is because she knows she can trust me, and she knows it would be stupid not to."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Yes Naruto, I know you in your brilliance have backed me into a corner. Do you want me to throw you a party?"

"Clapping will do fine." Naruto replied with a grin, "But I wouldn't say no to cake."

Shizune giggled behind a hand, and Tsunade shot her a look.

His clones had finished organizing the office back to perfect standards and had gathered behind their creator, mumbling amongst themselves. Naruto glanced back at them and stood up, "Okay, we're done here for now. Shizune-neechan, please get me a copy of the following by this evening." Naruto began to list, "Every mission report for the past year, every mission request for the past year, and every mission request and their details for the next year. That will keep me busy for tonight."

"Erm, okay." Shizune bowed awkwardly, unused to taking orders from the blond, she ducked out of the room quickly to begin gathering what he had requested.

Tsunade scowled, "I gave you that pass so you could collect whatever you wanted yourself, not so you could order Shizune to do it for you."

Naruto shrugged, "Sorry, I'm used to giving orders now. Plus I'm not sure I would want to give the security pass to a clone." The clones began to protest at this, and Naruto dismissed them, "Yeah guys, clones are great, I get it. Bye for now."

After the puffs of smoke had dissipated, Naruto turned back to his leader grinning, "Plus, I had another reason to get Shizune-neechan out of here… how about we go raid a few bars?"

The Hokage grimaced, "I'm not allowed in any of the bars. Shizune's spoken to all of the bartenders… and the casino managers… Plus I have work."

Naruto snorted, "I thought you were a genjutsu master." The blond summoned one of his special clones, which then transformed into a perfect mirror of the Hokage.

"I see your Henge skills have improved." Tsunade noted.

The blond shrugged, "Less than you'd think. Bunshin start as chakra, I can Henge into basically anything with them… the other modifications they have help too."

"Yes, I get it, seal master." Tsunade replied sarcastically, "You're a seal genius. Congratulations, doesn't seem to me like you've improved in any other areas."

"I've improved enough in other areas for now." Naruto replied vaguely, "Now let's go, I'll buy us a couple beers and we'll go cause mayhem somewhere, don't be such a stick in the mud, Tsunade-obaachan."

"Your clone can't give missions." Tsunade replied pointedly.

Naruto had a counter ready for that too, "The clone can ask me if anything tough comes up, and I'll ask you." The blond tugged his leader to her feet, "Let's go… you know you want to."

Tsunade sighed inwardly, she really did want to go… a slow smile spread across her face.

'_Aw what the hell, drinks!'_

101010

At the Uchiha training grounds, the lone figure of Uchiha Sasuke ran through kata after kata, using the Sharingan to quickly refresh his memory of what his body had forgotten in cramped solitude. The process was going slower than he had hoped, he had kept in shape while in confinement, but fighting used muscles that couldn't be developed by simple workouts and running.

Achy and frustrated, the Uchiha slowed just as a familiar Chuunin flipped out of a nearby tree and landed in front of him.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted his friend cheerfully.

Sasuke scowled and demanded bluntly, "Where's my sister?"

"Uh… at Hokage Tower?" Naruto replied weakly, _'Here it comes, the big brother speech.'_

Predictably, the Uchiha teen wasn't satisfied with that answer, "I meant where was she last _night_, dobe. Let me guess, at your apartment." Naruto didn't deny this, and Sasuke's eyes lit up with new fury, "Doing _what_, exactly?"

'_Hmm… what defense was I going to use again? It's a good thing I had a year to prepare.'_

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, I would never do anything to hurt your sister, you know that."

"Just because I ignore girls doesn't mean that I don't know what goes through our minds, pal." Sasuke waved a finger in his face, "And you're doing none of the stuff I know you're thinking about, so don't think about it!"

"Erm… okay?" Naruto stepped back to avoid the waving finger, _'Jeez, this reaction is a bit more pronounced than expected. All is relative except the ire of an Uchiha sibling, I guess.'_

"I'm serious, Naruto." Sasuke insisted, "I want my sister's innocence preserved until her wedding night! I have ways to check you know! I know medics, you get me?"

'_Oh god! This is why you can't lock up big brothers, what did he think I was doing to her while he was in prison?'_

While the blond contemplated the best way to answer his… protective… best friend, Sasuke was poking him suspiciously, "You're not a clone, are you?"

"Of course not." The clone lied, "And you don't have to worry about me and Aiko-chan, we probably won't do stuff like that for a long time."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and the clone quickly amended.

"Er, a very, very, _very_, long time."

"Good." Sasuke replied, satisfied for now, "And she isn't sleeping over your apartment anymore, just to be sure."

"Oh come on!" Naruto groaned, "You can't trust your best friend?"

"Not as long as you're a boy."

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"No, Naruto don't-!" Sasuke hissed.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

101010

After an irate Sasuke wiped the blood away from his nose, they had a spirited taijutsu only brawl which lasted a good few hours. Naruto finally dumped his weary teammate on one of the couches in the Uchiha apartment after the long fight.

"Mmmurf…" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto grinned as he headed towards the kitchen to make lunch, "You really shouldn't challenge me to a fight after training for a couple of hours already, you were asking to lose… what do you want for lunch, grumpy?" He called from the kitchen where he was rummaging through the fridge.

"Udon…"

"What was that?" Naruto called back, "Ramen? Okay!"

Sasuke was too tired to argue, and he was feeling annoyed, _'Fuck my life, Naruto's improved even more since he left…' _It had been bad enough when Aiko had trashed him in a fight earlier in the week, but Naruto too? Next he would probably be losing to Kiba…

'_Fuck, as angry as he is at me, I probably COULD lose to him.' _Sasuke thought glumly, _'I have to start training hard again if I want to catch up.'_

The Uchiha knew he could be angry about his situation, but although life on the outside was proving at least as frustrating as life inside of his jail, he had come to terms with the fact that anger, resentment and his lust for power played a large part of putting him in there in the first place. Sasuke was no psychiatrist but he knew himself, and a good chunk of his time alone had been spent contemplating exactly who he was, and why.

'_At least I don't have to deal with that damn seal.' _Sasuke thought in satisfaction, even now, drained completely from his fight with his friend, he couldn't even feel a twitch from Orochimaru's seal. He could train to his fullest again. Naruto's one warning had been that however powerful the seal around it, if Sasuke could access his chakra and concentrate on breaking it, it wouldn't hold and Orochimaru's seal would infect him again.

It was tempting; no matter how he thought about it. If he could learn how to stay in control while in that second form…

'_They'll toss you back in prison so fast your head will spin.'_ Sasuke's mind replied sharply, _'Forget the seal, use your own power.'_

His blond teammate had returned and set a bowl of udon in front of Sasuke, who accepted it graciously, digging in immediately.

"Thought you were making ramen…" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto smiled, "Heh, I was just messing with you. Anyone who can take a beating like that deserves their choice in lunch."

"Har har." Sasuke deadpanned, "Just wait, asshole. I'm going to train my ass off and in a few months we'll see whose smiling."

The blond happily ate some of his own noodles, "I look forward to it." After a few more bites in silence, Naruto put his bowl down and gazed at Sasuke seriously, "We should probably talk about important stuff while we have the chance."

"Hmm?" Sasuke glanced at his friend quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

"Uchiha… Itachi."

101010

"Naruto-kun?" Aiko called as she opened the door to her boyfriend's apartment, taking a moment to stash the key back in its hiding spot, "Have you seen Sas-?"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she caught sight of her brother laid out on the floor in a sleeping bag in front of Naruto's bed.

"Yo." Sasuke greeted.

Aiko swung her incredulous gaze to her boyfriend, who waved to her from amongst his file reading clones. The blond could only shrug helplessly in reply.

"This is a joke…" Aiko asked him slowly, "Right?"

Naruto shook his head and chuckled weakly, "…Slumber party?"

Aiko groaned and stomped over to her brother and kicked him in the side, "You are so annoying! What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke winced from the blow, but doggedly met her gaze, "Protecting your innocence, neechan. I have reason to believe that Naruto is secretly a man whore."

"That's not true!" Naruto protested from the table.

"Your master is Jiraiya!" Sasuke shot back, "I would trust you with my life if it came down to it, but not my sister!"

"We aren't even _doing_ anything!" Aiko said in exasperation.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke replied with finality in his tone, "Now, I figure this relationship could last about two months, so I'll be here to make sure nothing happens during that time."

Aiko could only gape open mouthed, and a clone came up to pat her on the back sympathetically, "It's alright Aiko-chan, I'm here for you-"

The Uchiha girl punched it in the shoulder and it disappeared in a puff of smoke, "By the way Naruto-_kun_," She scowled dangerously at her boyfriend, "Your clone was a little too handsy this morning, so I hope you have fun sleeping on the couch."

"What?" Sasuke asked dangerously, glaring at Naruto.

"W-What?" Naruto stammered, mentally searching for the clone who had been with Aiko in the morning, it hadn't dispersed and he found it at the library studying a map of Earth country.

'_What the hell did you do?'_

'_Nothing! She gave me the look, okay?'_

'_What look? There is no look- YOU GRABBED HER ASS?'_

'_The look! I got the look and I made my move, you would have done the same!'_

The clone quickly shut the link, leaving two unhappy Uchiha and only one blond behind to deal with-

'_Hey where did my clones go?'_

All that remained of the fleeing clones was dissipating tendrils of smoke. Through the remnants of said smoke, a very murderous looking Uchiha Sasuke was approaching him.

"H-Hey buddy," Naruto raised his hands peaceably, "Don't do anything you'll regret later…"

Sasuke's fist clenched, and he drew it back as Naruto shook his head rapidly, stuttering out apologies and promises that he probably could never fulfill.

"I regret nothing." Sasuke hissed, and his fist rushed forward.

It was stopped only an inch from Naruto's face, though it wasn't halted by the blond. An annoyed looking Aiko had linked her own arm around her brother's and was currently holding him back from pummeling her boyfriend. With a twisting pull, she forced her brother away from the cowering blond and stepped between them.

"Oh calm down, Sasuke-chan. I can take care of myself. Go to bed."

"But-"

"Bed!" She said again, pointing to the sleeping bag, and a properly quelled Sasuke sheepishly shuffled back into his sleeping bag.

"Thanks, Aiko-chan." Naruto said gratefully, "You know… I really love you."

"Nice try." Aiko deadpanned, "You're still sleeping on the couch, mister."

'_Damn.' _Naruto sighed inwardly, _'This relationship stuff is hard. I can never win.'_

Later that night as Naruto tossed and turned on the couch, Aiko quietly tiptoed around her snoring brother on the floor and moved to join the blond, moving under the blanket and up against him.

"Thought you were mad." Naruto mumbled into her hair. The couch wasn't really suitable for two people, but Aiko had somehow managed it and was pressed against him quite comfortably.

"I can't stay mad at you for long." Aiko was facing away from him, but she turned her head upward from her spot against his chest to give him a sleepy smile, "Good night, Naruto-kun."

'_THAT WAS IT!' _The clone shouted in his mind suddenly and it was all Naruto could do not to jump in surprise, _'There! That was the look!'_

'_Go away dammit!'_

101010

Whatever Naruto was doing in Konoha, Aiko knew he wasn't doing missions.

What exactly he _was_ doing, she had no real clue. Naruto was vague, distant, and she knew he was keeping secrets from her.

_If you need to know something, Aiko-chan, I'll tell you… trust me._

She really did want to, but she couldn't help it, Naruto had come back and ingratiated himself right at the top. He and Tsunade were constantly arguing, Sakura and her could hear that much through the closed doors, but they couldn't hear the specifics.

"So… how's your love life?" Sakura asked playfully for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the past few days.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "Fine, how's yours?" She challenged.

Sakura smiled softly, "He's… nice."

"Don't hold back." Aiko replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not the one getting defensive!"

The Uchiha girl huffed as she hefted the box, and Sakura did the same with her own box, and they began to trek back to Tsunade's office, "You want to know the truth?" Aiko said, "Naruto is wonderful… when I see him."

"He stopped bothering you with clones though, right?"

Aiko sighed in frustration, "So he says, it's really hard to tell these days."

Sakura was silent for a few moments before she asked, "How's Sasuke?"

The black haired girl gave her friend a pointed look, "Why don't you go see him?" Aiko paused, then added, "He missed you."

"I didn't miss him." Sakura replied, a bit quickly, and Aiko didn't look convinced. "Aiko," Sakura said softly, "He's your brother, and I did like him… but everything he did, not just to the village but to you… maybe you don't remember those first few months after Naruto left, but I do."

"I was fine." Aiko said dismissively, setting the box of low priority mission report files by the secretary's desk. Sakura did the same, and then the two moved to head back to the lower offices to repeat the process.

"You weren't fine." Sakura insisted, "Aiko… you would hardly speak to anyone, any time you went out in public people would whisper behind your back like you couldn't hear them, you threatened to kill Kakashi-sensei… and honestly sometimes I was afraid to leave you alone with kunai."

Aiko scoffed, "You're joking, right? I wasn't _that_ bad." After a moment's pause she added, "And Kakashi-sensei was asking for it."

"…Maybe." Sakura agreed with a grimace, "But you shouldn't have beaten Sai up."

"Sai was terrible back then and you know it." Aiko argued, "He called you billboard brow, I mean it's not even an impressive nickname."

Sakura leaned in with a conspiratorial grin, "Oh admit it, Aiko-chan. You only attacked him after he heard that Naruto had been on our team and started insulting his manhood."

Aiko's eyebrow twitched, "I need to pound on something."

The pink haired girl laughed, "Rein it in, girl. We get off in an hour, then we can brawl to our hearts content."

"Meeting Naruto for dinner." Aiko replied vaguely.

"Aww." Sakura pouted, "So now who do I get to beat on?"

"Find my brother."

"…Lee, then." Sakura sighed.

101010

Aiko picked at her food uncomfortably, Naruto sitting across from her and doing the same. They had gone one of the nicer restaurants in Konoha for their dinner date, and it had been going pretty well until…

"No I don't want to order anything!" The familiar voice hissed from several tables away, "I _have _to? Whatever just get me water or something."

"I'm really sorry about this." Aiko whispered to her boyfriend, who smiled sympathetically.

"It's alright. I already knew he was part of the deal when we started dating."

"Kicking me out? You know who I _am_? You know who I'm _with_?"

Aiko buried her face in her hands, while Naruto chuckled and waved at his best friend as he was dragged out by several waiters and the manager.

"So embarrassing…" She groaned.

"It's over now?" Naruto offered.

Unfortunately it was far from over.

After they finished eating and left the restaurant they slowly walked hand in hand down Konoha's main street talking quietly amongst themselves and glancing up at the darkening sky. The peace however wasn't meant to last.

"Hey Naruto, Aiko." Sasuke called loudly, practically running up pulling a flustered and confused Ino in tow, "Look who I found on the street, Ino."

"I was at home, Sasuke." Ino protested, but she nodded to Aiko and Naruto, "Hey guys, how is your date going?"

"Fine-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sasuke, who held up his and Ino's locked hands.

"We're on a date too." Sasuke said forcefully, "We'll join you, right Ino?"

"Yes…?"

Naruto and Aiko traded glances, and the black haired girl mouthed, 'Sorry,' to the blond.

Naruto kept repeating in his mind, _'She's worth it… she's worth it… she's worth it…'_

The four walked side by side, with Naruto and Sasuke in the middle. Inconspicuously Sasuke leaned and whispered fiercely into his friend's ear, "Don't even think about it!"

"About what?" Naruto whispered back, confused.

"Oh you_ know_." Sasuke hissed, "I know what you're thinking, it's what I would be thinking if I didn't have a brother to kill. I _know_, Naruto! You might think you have a free pass because I'm distracted… you don't! I'm watching you…"

"I can hear you, asshole!" Aiko hissed back for her boyfriend, "And leave him alone! Ino take your date somewhere else."

"He's not my date." Ino groaned helplessly, "He promised me money, okay? I want some new shoes."

"Paying off girls, Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled.

"She was the only one I could trust not to take advantage of the situation." Sasuke grumbled.

"What about Naruko-chan?" Naruto asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sasuke shot him a look that clearly told him what he thought of Naruko.

"Who's Naruko?" Aiko asked quizzically.

"Just a stupid ditzy blonde." Sasuke replied darkly.

"What's wrong with blondes?" Ino asked hotly.

"You're all annoying and idiotic." Sasuke said with a snort.

Ino scowled and pulled her hand from his grip and stomped on his foot, "Forget this, jerk!" She then proceeded to storm off.

"C-Come back here!" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth in pain. He hopped off after her on one foot, holding his injured one, "I swear I won't pay you if you don't!"

"Keep your damn money!" Ino called back and started to run home, Sasuke in hot pursuit, leaving a bemused Naruto and embarrassed Aiko behind.

"If we hurry, we can lose him." Naruto offered. The two took off running in the opposite direction, heading towards Hokage Mountain. Bounding up the Yondaime's face, they made it all the way to the top quickly, and best of all there was no Sasuke in sight. The couple lay side by side to gaze up at the stars.

"Nice night…" Naruto yawned.

"Sorry about my brother." Aiko mumbled, "I know he can be a pain… he's just… protective." She shivered, it was a particularly cool night and she was wearing a sleeveless tank top, which probably wasn't the best choice.

Naruto pulled her closer to him; he was in long sleeves but for once, without a jacket. She appreciated the effort.

"I know he cares about you." Naruto replied reassuringly, _'And he might or might not be psychotic…'_

Her head rested on the side of his chest, "Sleep here tonight…?" She asked hopefully, it was cold, but the last thing she really felt like doing was going back to either apartment and deal with her brother again.

He kissed the top of her head, "No, I don't think so." Naruto told her apologetically, "The last thing I need is for you to get sick."

"Because Sasuke will assume you gave me an STD?" Aiko guessed.

"What?" Naruto chuckled, "No, because kissing you when you have a runny nose really isn't appealing, honey."

She swatted his arm, "Don't honey me, dear. I'll have you know that your breath _does _smell in the morning."

"You told me it was alright!"

"I lied." Aiko sniffed, "Start brushing, I'm not making you feel better anymore."

"Yes… dear…"

She swatted him again, and he just laughed and pulled her closer.

101010

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto stiffened slightly at the sound of the familiar voice. Opening his eyes, he broke out of his meditative trance to find Hinata standing in front of him.

She looked physically unchanged, if taller. Her bluish black hair was a bit longer, but otherwise, she was still Hinata. The real change he noticed was a mental one, it showed in her face and eyes, they weren't downcast, they met his own unrepentantly.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." He greeted her quietly.

She quietly sat down next to him on the grass, staring absentmindedly up at the clouds that hid the sun from view, "You and Aiko… are dating."

It was a statement, not a question, but he nodded, "Yes, we are."

Hinata nodded and gave a small sigh, "I'm happy for you."

"Are you?"

"Of course." Hinata replied softly, "I always wanted to make you happy, I just didn't know how."

It hurt him a bit to hear her say that. It was a reminder that although Aiko liked him, Hinata did too. A lot, despite the fact that she didn't really know him.

'_But then again, neither does Aiko, does she?' _A particularly nasty voice said in his head, and he batted it away in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, "You're my friend. I've never thought of you as anything else."

"Could you?" She asked softly, "Could you ever?"

It was something that he had debated more times than he could count, and he kept getting the same answer, it was the same answer he had received when Aiko had asked him, "Yes, but I don't… not now."

Hinata sighed, but a weak smile appeared on her face, "Keep me in mind?"

Naruto nodded, "…Friends?" He asked hopefully.

The Hyuuga replied, "Yes. Of course."

The blond smiled sunnily, "Great. You know, you sound different, Hinata-chan. You're not stuttering or anything."

She smiled modestly, "Kiba-kun and Shino-kun have been helping me, as has Kurenai-sensei… I couldn't act like that forever."

'_You helped me too, Naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought to herself as the blond replied, _'One thing you have taught me is to never give up… when Aiko slips up and loses you, I'll be there.'_

101010

Haruno Sakura spent her weeks training under Tsunade and Shizune and working at Hokage Tower for her pay. On the weekends however, when she wasn't training or spending time with her friends, she volunteered at the hospital as a trainee medic. After several long months of work and training, the medics had agreed to let her help out with low risk patients. It was less than she thought that she was capable of, but she would accept it for now.

She had an annoying habit of skipping the names on patient charts and only reading the ailment, and today she would pay for it.

Absentmindedly she opened and closed the door behind her quickly, stepping into the room, still absorbed in the chart, "Hello, I'm Sakura and I'll be your-" She stopped in her tracks to stare at the figure sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke greeted her amiably, "We should talk."

"What are you doing here?" She checked with the chart again, "This says you have a broken wrist!"

He waved at her playfully using his 'broken' wrist, smirking, "I'm very good at faking."

"Get out!" Sakura snapped irritably, "I have real patients to see."

Sasuke stared at her contemplatively, "Why are you dating Lee, Sakura?"

She snorted, "I thought you of all people would be happy that I've moved on. No more annoying fangirls to bother you, its what you've always dreamed about."

"I'm sure I was never so dramatic." Sasuke replied dryly, _'She's right though, I shouldn't care about her dating Lee, but it does bother me.'_

Aloud he continued, "But I thought we were friends, Sakura."

Sakura became even angrier, if it was possible, "Just because Aiko and Naruto have forgiven you for what you've done doesn't mean I have." She hissed, "You know how much Aiko went through because of you? You were stuck alone in a jail cell; she had to deal with actually living in this village for a year! Taking all the shit that was meant for you… god, you have no idea, do you?"

Sasuke grimaced, "I told Naruto to take care of her-" He began, but she cut him off.

"That's not Naruto's _job_, Sasuke!" Sakura pointed an angry finger at him, "Naruto doesn't exist just to clean up your mistakes, and pick up the pieces that you leave behind! Not everything is made for you, asshole!"

"…So, I guess we aren't friends anymore."

"I had a stupid crush on you." Sakura sniffed haughtily, "We were never friends in the first place. You can't have friends, Sasuke. You don't know how to be a real friend in the first place, or a brother, for that matter. Now leave, real patients need the room."

He got off the patient bed and walked to pass her quietly, but paused at the door, "I'm sorry." Sasuke said, and he really meant it.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to." Sakura replied over her shoulder, "I heard how you punched Naruto the first moment you saw him. Real mature, you haven't changed at all."

Perturbed, Sasuke didn't reply, he walked out as Sakura busied herself fixing the mussed bed from where Sasuke had sat on it.

She firmly wiped away the few errant tears that fell; she was done with Uchiha Sasuke.

101010

"Oh. Its you."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Hello Kiba."

"Don't hello me." Kiba said irritably, "Why the hell are you still friends with that bastard after everything he's done to us?"

"He didn't do anything to you, Kiba."

"He was our friend." The Inuzuka snarled, "I treated him like a friend, and he betrayed us. You weren't here, Naruto. You know how much stuff Aiko had to put up with? No, you don't. I was afraid she might've killed herself, but Sakura was there for her. We were all there for her."

"And I wasn't." Naruto surmised quietly, "I know, I was dealing with my own problems, and I feel guilty as hell."

"I know that." Kiba replied patiently, "I know you're a good guy, Naruto. Sasuke isn't. You think he gives a shit about what Aiko had to deal with? What you've dealt with? He only cares about himself and his damn revenge. Even Ino knows it now, she doesn't want to admit I'm right, but she knows."

"You aren't right."

Kiba snarled, "I _am _right! You fucking moron, he's not your friend! He'll leave again the first chance he gets."

Naruto stared quietly at his angry friend, "Do you trust me, Kiba?"

"Of course I trust you." Kiba said irritably, "It's Uchiha Sasuke that I don't trust."

"Sasuke won't leave." Naruto insisted firmly, "I promise, I know it. He won't do it again… he made a mistake. We all make mistakes, his was just bigger."

"Hmph." Kiba grunted, "I'm not going to be able to convince you, obviously. We'll see who's right in the end, Naruto. I just hope no one dies because of it."

"Just promise me you'll leave him alone." Naruto asked, and Kiba shrugged.

"As long as he leaves me alone… spar?" The Inuzuka took a stance, "It's been awhile since we fought."

Naruto smiled wanly, "Sure." That was probably the best he would get for now from Kiba. He would take it.

"So… what's up with Hinata-chan?"

101010

A flurry of palms extended outwards in a beautiful dance, chakra directed and redirected away from the two combatants, one smaller and one larger, but both with the same pale eyes surrounded by pronounced veins that signified their bloodline.

Watching the show with hidden interest, Hyuuga Hiashi and two of the eldest members of the Hyuuga clan and council followed the match speculatively.

Hyuuga Hanabi, the smaller, was a prodigy whose talent seemed unmatched by any other. Barring Hyuuga Neji of course, who was the best the clan had seen in decades, branch member or otherwise. Hyuuga Hinata, the older and larger, had been seen as a weakling for quite some time in the clan. It was one of the reasons that the elders had approved that Hiashi hadn't marked Hanabi at birth for being second born, and therefore unfit for the position of clan head.

There were several 'main' family lines in the Hyuuga clan, but only one of those lines passed the heirship of clan head, and that was Hiashi's line. In order to preserve peace and ensure no undue usurpation would take place by younger siblings, only the first born of that line would remain unsealed by the Caged Bird Seal. That had been tradition for ages, and it had only been broken when Hiashi refused to seal either of his daughters when Hanabi had been born.

It had been blasphemous, but Hyuuga Hinata had already shown signs of being shy, withdrawn, weak, and therefore not fit to rule. Hiashi's decision was approved and neither was marked… but as Hanabi began to show traits of a true Hyuuga leader while Hinata waned, the elders urged that he make a decision to seal Hinata. Finally, Hiashi could refuse no more.

This was the match that would decide it all.

Had the match taken place a year before, Hanabi would have already won. But Hyuuga Hinata had changed radically in the past year. She was still withdrawn and soft spoken, but a fire had been lit in her eyes, and no one, including Hiashi, knew exactly why. All that really mattered was that Hinata was fighting for something, and becoming clan head was part of it. Where Hinata had shied away before, she struck out, even against her own sister.

And her sister, who usually ended the matches between them decisively, was batted to the floor as Hinata broke her root and sent her stumbling, well within the field of her divination.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Hinata lashed out with the sixty four palms technique, sealing her sister's teketsu and ending the match. Hanabi bore the brunt of the assault with a whimpered cry of surprised pain, but when it had finished she collapsed under her own weight and didn't move again.

"…It is decided." Hiashi said tonelessly, masking the resigned pang of sadness he felt from the sight, he had delayed it as long as he could, but… "Hanabi will receive the seal, Hinata is the true heir."

"Excellent." One of the Hyuuga elders said crisply, "Order and peace is maintained."

"As it always shall be." The other nodded.

Hiashi snapped his fingers, and several branch members silently padded into the room. Hiashi pointed at Hanabi wordlessly, and they immediately understood and picked the younger girl off the floor, heading towards the sealing room of the Hyuuga Manor. Hanabi whimpered in protest at being moved, but didn't fight back.

Hinata hadn't moved since she defeated her sister, but her eyes followed the broken form of Hanabi as she was picked up like a rag doll and escorted from the room. One of the branch members who had entered was Neji, who held open the door for the others. Hinata's eyes met his for a moment, and he gave her an imperceptible nod. Hinata gave no indication that she saw it.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hiashi spoke to his daughter directly, "Do you have anything to say?"

Hinata turned her father but only shook her head, "I do not." Her voice steady.

The man nodded, and without another glance at his older daughter, exited the sparring room, followed by the elders.

Hinata still did not move. Alone now, head bowed, her emotionless mask broke and silent tears ran down her cheeks. She had won, and now her sister would be sealed.

She would become the head of the Hyuuga clan, all at the cost of her sister's freedom. Hinata collapsed slowly to her knees and with shuddering shoulders, cried in private for what she had to do, for the horrible burden she had now placed on Hanabi and herself.

'_I will change this, sister.' _Hinata promised silently, _'I will save you… and I am so, so, sorry, Hanabi-chan.'_

101010

Aiko took in the empty apartment with a grimace; Naruto wasn't there nor were any of his clones. Dead tired from training, she decided to collapse on the couch despite the fact that her boyfriend wasn't there. She would just shower here, it was better than trudging back to her apartment.

Ever since he had come back, Naruto seemed to be all over the place, and she really wasn't sure when he was actually Naruto or a clone. He insisted it didn't matter, and she had stopped asking… but it bothered her.

Maybe it was a little selfish, but was it so wrong that she wanted Naruto for herself? She knew he cared about her, and the past few weeks had been some of the happiest of her life, recent or otherwise. He was a Chuunin, why did he have to do everything himself? If there was one thing wrong with Naruto, it was that he was never… satisfied.

'_I'm not enough, I guess.' _She thought glumly, sighing aloud and glancing at the kitchen table. The stack of files that usually surrounded Naruto's clones were locked in a sealing scroll that was tossed seemingly carelessly on the floor with the a few other scrolls, some open and some closed.

And a book.

'_What the hell is that?' _Aiko asked herself, puzzled. Naruto had several books on rotation that he always seemed to be reading, and the topics were always random and left Aiko confused as to why he was reading them. Who really cared about Lightning Country's legendary figures? Or Marsh country's geography? But this book was different; it was smaller and without writing on the cover.

Wearily she limped over and picked it up, furrowing her brow in confusion as she failed to open the blank cover. Tapping it with a dose of chakra revealed a familiar seal.

"What is this?" Aiko muttered, returning to the couch and staring at the sealed book. She recognized the blocker seal, but why would Naruto seal a book? It was the same seal that Naruto had on the sealing scroll that held Konoha's files, and she technically knew how to break it. It used Morse coded letters as a password; the correct chakra induced taps would open it.

But she didn't know the password.

'_Should I try…?'_

It wasn't her book, it was Naruto's. But… she was curious.

'_What the hell.' _Aiko decided, _'I probably won't even be able to break it.' _With that, she began to tap.

Naruto's birthday didn't work.

P-e-a-c-e. That didn't work either.

A-i-k-o. Nope.

K-y-u-u-b-i.

"What are you doing?" A quiet voice asked from behind her. She nearly dropped the book in surprise as her head whipped around to see Naruto standing right behind the couch. The window by the bed was open, and Aiko cursed herself for being too distracted to hear his quiet entrance.

"I-I'm…" Aiko stammered, "Um…"

Naruto studied her for a moment, then glanced at the book. He didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time, but then came to a decision, "It's my diary." Naruto told her, eyes downcast, "Do you want to read it?"

"I was just…" She grimaced, "I didn't think I could actually open it, Naruto. If you don't want me to look at it…"

"…you should look at it." Naruto decided, "You should know what I'm… what I was thinking. You should see who I am." With that, the blond moved back to the window.

"I'll leave you alone." Naruto called over his shoulder, "The password is… sacrifice." The Chuunin stepped out and closed the window behind him, jumping away with a single wave.

Aiko stared after him for a moment, then turned back to contemplate the cover of the journal.

S-a-c-r-i-f-i-c-e.

101010

Sept. 13th

_Jiraiya says I should write things down. So I will._

_I'm finding it hard to care about anything. I keep thinking about Konoha, luckily my clones don't seem limited by my idiotic ramblings, they think for me. I wish I could be like them sometimes, automatic, robotic… they're perfect weapons, I am not._

Sept. 20th

_We made it to Earth Country in the dead of night. It was stupid, Jiraiya insists on making us follow some randomized procedure. Who cares?_

_He says that I don't want to try anymore. He's disappointed in me, and honestly? I don't really care what he thinks anymore. He's given me an impossible mission. I can't understand myself, how can I make people understand each other?_

_I keep thinking about Aiko-chan. Shouldn't I be more worried about Sasuke? He's in prison… but forget what Jiraiya says, so is she. I tried to write her a message and send it with Gamakichi, but I just didn't know what to say to her anymore. Nothing I can think of sounds right… who am I? How can I express my thoughts on a page when I can't even answer that question?_

_I asked Jiraiya and he told me I was being an idiot again. What does he know anyways? The hardest thing he has to do is beat the shit out of me and pick which town to go to. He's given me the HONOR_ _of creating peace in the world._

_Forget the world. I need to find peace in me first. I think I hate this journal, it makes me hate myself._

Oct. 1st

_I keep hearing voices. They aren't my own… awake, asleep, I CAN'T GET AWAY. When I'm asleep I dream of everything I've done and everyone I've killed… It's like my life is set on replay. All the people I've hurt, who Kyuubi has hurt… I see them. Worst of all, I feel some deep satisfaction in what I'm doing in my dreams, but it isn't right to kill._

_I'm losing it, I know it. Kyuubi's half promises of power and clarity aren't helping either. I think it's doing this to me, but Jiraiya says the seal is fine._

_He looks at me sometimes… when he thinks that I'm not looking. I know he thinks I'm crazy, but I think I'm crazy too so I guess its okay._

Oct. 10th

_Earth Country sucks, the people are all assholes and the hair dye is making me itch. Also Jiraiya's contacts all seem to be whores or perverts. Luckily I have experience dealing with one type, and am quickly learning how to deal with the other. I may be losing it, but apparently people still love me more than my sensei. I smile but I hate them anyways, they're all morons. I know they think I'm crazy… I know it._

_It's my birthday today. Hooray. Jiraiya still beat the shit out of me, I'm still weak. Fourteen and I've still accomplished nothing with my life. I can't use a lot of clones in town, so I'm limited to ten while we're in the motel room. They're all idiots too; I know they are because they're basically me. They keep looking over at me even as I write this._

_They think I'm crazy too. My clones don't seem to hear voices, lucky bastards._

Oct. 12th

_FUCK LIFE. LEAVE I HATE_

Oct. 20th

_Love… love… love… I love you Aiko-chan… I love Sasuke-kun too. I wonder what it's like to be with a boy? How does it work?_

_I killed Sasuke-kun last night; Jiraiya said it was a dream. It felt real enough. I killed Sasuke-kun then everyone got together and killed me. I finally found out how to bring everyone together… give them a common enemy. It felt nice to die._

Oct. 25th

_I killed Aiko-chan… she begged me to stop and I wouldn't… I woke up and tried to slit my wrists but Kyuubi wouldn't let me… god I hate myself so much. Why won't these voices leave me alone?_

_Jiraiya took away my weapons and won't leave me by myself. I was too much of a pussy to shove the kunai in between my eyes anyways. I can't kill myself; I'm too fucking weak for even that._

Nov. 2nd

_I've killed everyone already. Now it's just Aiko, over and over._

_Why?_

'_I hate you, Naruto.' She keeps saying that… I hate me too, Aiko-chan. Why can't you kill me instead? I'd like that._

Nov. 5th

_I almost did it… but Jiraiya got the glass shard away from me in time. He's hunting for me right now, he wants to tie me up… he wants me alive… he needs his pawn._

_I think I'll try a broken branch next…_

Nov. 25th

_Fucking fox. I've finally found just what the hell it was doing to the seal. I know why it wanted me to use its chakra so badly. It wasn't weakening the seal at all, if anything it was strengthening it… but in its own way. A terrible way._

_It's willingly been giving me its chakra, and that's inspired a deeper connection between us through the seal, on a level that my conscious mind can't even comprehend. I'm sure it enjoyed watching me squirm at shadows as the seal allowed our connection to grow stronger while I used its power, leaching off of the chakra to gain strength like some sort of parasite. Those voices nearly drove me out of my own mind, I wonder if it thought it could pick up the pieces and take over? Maybe it just wanted to turn me into an animal, I don't know._

_Yondaime couldn't see everything coming I guess. Knowing what they are really helps, I'm mostly ignoring the voices, I'm working on completely shutting them away. I'm Konoha's tool, not Kyuubi's… it will learn its place._

Nov. 30th

_Added to the seal. Jiraiya didn't approve, like I care._

_The voices and nightmares have stopped, and I can think clearly again for the first time. What the hell was I complaining about before? I don't understand myself?_

_No one understands themselves; I'm beginning to see that. People like to talk, so I let them talk to me. In the end, who they are…? It never comes out, even if I ask the question directly. I've asked nobles, ninja, hookers, murderers, rapists… none of them know. They don't know what life is, they don't know who they are, and many don't want to know, I think._

_Jiraiya doesn't approve of my methods either. Who cares if I kidnap some bastards from a no name village? I bring them back in the end. He shouldn't have taught me that ANBU memory retrieval technique if he didn't want me to use it. So I break a few sick minds along the way... whatever. For anyone I think is redeemable, I let him perform the technique._

_Seals are amazing. I think I've found a way to improve my clones, I need time though, and Jiraiya won't let me have any._

Dec. 27th

_Has it really been a month? I've been busy, I guess._

_Kyuubi has been sullen. I bother it and pester it every chance I get. I think it's starting to like me…_

_Nah._

_I keep thinking about the clone improvements. Even Jiraiya can see the benefits of them, even though he thinks I'm crazy for even attempting to try and pull off some of the shit I'm thinking about. He thinks I should concentrate on mastering my freeform wind techniques._

_Whatever, I've done things my way for too long to really listen to anyone else about training. He can keep teaching me about seals, and my clones and I will do as I please, like always._

_Lightning Country sucks too, I miss home… I miss my friends._

Feb. 15th

_My clones are spreading. My time as spy master has begun. Is it wrong that I feel badass at the moment? I don't think so. Jiraiya is pissed, like I care. If he doesn't want to be tricked then he should put more effort in figuring out my plans. I'm not above using him to further myself._

_It's his damn dream I'm trying to achieve after all. He gave it to me, I'm going to do it my way._

March 5th

_I'm so fucking sick of people. What the hell is wrong with these morons? Every place we go has more problems than I can count, and hatred. So much hatred… Rock hates Leaf, Lightning hates Leaf and Sand, Leaf pretends to hate no one but is wary of Sound, Rock, and Lightning, ignoring everyone else. Sand hates everyone. The minor villages are no better, just with aspirations of power and not actual power._

_Orochimaru is only the first problem of many to solve. I will solve them, however, any way I have to._

April 1st

_The day of fools. I sat on my mind-throne and laughed at Kyuubi, trapped behind his bars. He didn't take to it well. Out of the kindness of my heart, I loosened the seals I put on a bit… it's given me access to its power again, but it has also afforded it more freedom. It can call me to the cage, and can change the area surrounding it._

_I miss Aiko. Is that strange? I think about all my friends, but I miss her the most. I keep trying to remember everything I can about the other rookies._

_Their strengths… their flaws… their weaknesses… my friends are good people. But that doesn't make them the best ninja._

_I don't want to them to change; I don't want to use them as pawns. Does that make me a weak leader? I'll have to use them, maybe send them to their deaths, as Hokage. Even if I don't become Hokage, I'll have to watch them die anyways._

_I don't want any of them to die. That is why I will fight for peace, if no one kills unnecessarily, then no one will die…_

_But how do I do it?_

April 9th

_Jiraiya thinks I'm too harsh on people. I think he thinks I've turned into a cynic… I have. I look for the bad in everyone, because that is what I need to destroy. He didn't think I should have killed the Daimyo's son in Grass. Sorry, sensei, I shall not suffer a child molester to live, no matter how much money he has._

_Noble blood looks the same as mine. Go figure._

July 4th

_Uzumaki Kushina is my mother._

_I was right about my father._

July 29th

_I don't need this journal anymore. I know who I am. I know what I'm thinking. I know what I have to do…_

_I think?_

_I am Uzumaki Naruto. No more, no less. I'm not my mother, and I'm not my father. Jiraiya has tried to make me into a Yondaime clone with Kyuubi's power. In some ways, he's succeeded. It was a foolish thing to do, Yondaime ultimately was a failure. Yondaime wasn't perfect. I am not the Yondaime. Am I perfect? I wish._

_I am a weapon. For Konoha…? For now. Konoha will be my weapon, in the end. Is it wrong to use people?_

_Probably. Is it wrong to send them to their deaths…?_

_Yes. Undoubtedly. I will do my best to make sure that they don't die. But I'm not a god, I can't see everything. In the end, I will be the leader and they will be my ninja. If they want to quit, fine. Some people are always willing to die for a good cause, I should know, I'm one of them._

_I can't die though, I'm important. I didn't think I was important before. God dammit, I am. Without me, Konoha will never be as efficient as possible. I DO understand people; I can make them love me. It's my gift, and it's not a curse. They will follow me… because I will ask them._

_I am a monster. Maybe it was Kyuubi's mind games, maybe I've always been this way but hiding it, I don't know. I don't look at people the way I used to. I want to go home to see my friends. Will I still love them? I really hope so. But still, if not…_

_Sacrifice… that is the path to peace._

101010

Naruto's ordered mind ran through the information he had accumulated in the past month in Konoha and from his network of contacts and clones throughout the nations. So far his network had been a success; two clones had been caught, and summarily dispersed when their captors had their backs turned. The new clones he replaced them with were unable to access the same volume of information in Rock and Cloud, but it was almost amusing to watch the village leaders jump at ghosts.

Ghosts, that was what Naruto's clones were. They could transform into nearly anything, (although he had lost a few of them while they learned to fly as birds,) and they were self reliant, Naruto didn't even have to fuel them anymore since he had mastered the abilities of the Akado clan. What made the Akado clan special wasn't their ability to absorb chakra, it was that their chakra coils were able to use the absorbed chakra without straining their coils from the introduction of foreign chakra. Naruto couldn't use the techniques directly, even with Kyuubi healing him, chakra coils weren't something that he wanted to test if Kyuubi could heal. Clones only had 'shadow' coils, strain didn't seem to affect their ability to mold chakra in the slightest.

The problem then was getting chakra, in a fight his clones could drain their opponents, but otherwise they couldn't just steal chakra from other people, they needed another source. Naruto found that source in two places, animals and plants, especially plants. All life had some form of chakra, humans had their own brand of chakra, while animals without sentience and plants had their own as well, natural chakra. Even the air had nature chakra, and Jiraiya told him that in several places such as Mount Myozoku, natural chakra all but saturated the air and was easy to draw in even without the Akado's special ability. Nature chakra had severe drawbacks, but with his teacher's help he was able to create a conversion seal that would turn nature chakra into human chakra. It had taken years of research and testing amongst his clones, but in reality it was only a few months.

The only downside was that only Naruto could form his special shadow clone, it needed living tissue as a base to form from, something none of his shadow clones had. So far it hadn't been a real problem, but he could see it being so in the future, gaps in reports were not something that he wanted to happen on a regular basis.

On the home front, Naruto was running things, at least in the way that he felt mattered. He had substituted in for Tsunade more times than he could remember off the top of his head, using her penchant for alcohol against her. In his mind it was a win/win scenario, she got to have fun and he got to get a first hand experience on what it meant to be Hokage.

Tsunade's mannerisms were simple enough to pick up, and for the first week he kept her close at hand if he had questions, but otherwise no one seemed to pick up the difference, even Shizune or Sakura. Aiko knew, and told him flat out that she didn't approve in the slightest, but Naruto was now a certified master of Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu, and she reluctantly agreed to keep it a secret.

It really wasn't easy though, the paperwork was actually pretty simple because he actually didn't _do _most of it. Stuff just needed his seal of approval, Shizune and the others did the rest. It was dealing with the people that was frustrating. The council members and merchant guild seemed to need his personal attention daily to settle trivial matters, only Danzo seemed to have any real issues that dealt with life outside economics and Konoha.

That being said, Naruto didn't like Danzo. He could respect the old warhawk, but he didn't trust him and was less than pleased with his 'secret' organization, Root. Danzo knew that Tsunade knew that Root existed, a faction of ANBU loyal to Danzo and not to the Hokage. It was blasphemous in itself; ANBU took their orders _directly_ from the Hokage. With the knowledge of the two Sannin and his own secret diggings in Konoha's files had painted a very disturbing picture of Root.

Danzo didn't care that Tsunade knew, because he knew that calling him out on Root would ignite civil war amongst Konoha's ninja and civilians. The old man had a hand in nearly every bloc of the Council, and he had spent years flattering the civilians and merchant guild representatives, and they were firmly on his side in every vote. Koharu and Homura, the Sandaime's old teammates and Elders of Konoha were also in Danzo's pocket and didn't seem to be able to breathe without his say so.

No, attacking Danzo directly would be foolhardy, Naruto could see that. The problem he had was that to kill Root, he would need to kill everyone that Danzo had ever brainwashed into loyalty. That was _dozens_of ninja, many of which took important missions that were vital for village security. Even in flawless victory, Konoha would lose important resources that it needed to survive.

_You're fourteen, Naruto. Concentrate on gaining strength, not power. Akatsuki won't be impressed that you've taken over your home village, they'll take you down all the same._

Jiraiya was a reluctant supporter, and Naruto felt a shred of guilt that he was using his master's kindness and caring for his personal well being against him, but Naruto felt the earlier he could control everything, the better it would work out for everyone in the end. He wasn't a god, but if he played his cards right and got lucky, he felt he could consider himself godlike.

'_I need to control. Through control I gain influence, and through influence I have power, and only with power can I achieve my goals.'_

And it wasn't like he had stopped training, not in the slightest. Naruto trained every day, and if he wasn't then his clones were. Jiraiya had taught him that sealing was important, Naruto had taken that lesson to heart and pushed the boundaries of what he could do with seals to the next level. He had the ability to create an army, and the power to back it with Kyuubi.

The demon fox was not his friend, not in the slightest. Naruto couldn't trust it with freedom, but he could appeal to Kyuubi's other traits, such as bloodlust, cunning, and intelligence. Unfortunately even when he thought he had understood the demon, it had used and abused his weaknesses and nearly broken his mind.

He had put a stop to that, though. Naruto still didn't trust the fox, he couldn't ever trust it.

It was when he had reviewed the daily movements of Konoha clone number four that he stopped halfway though his eighteenth punch of the training log.

'_What have you done!'_

'_I told her the password, obviously.'_

'_It wasn't yours to tell!'_

'_She deserves to know. If she doesn't love us anymore then so be it.'_

The clone shut the link, and Naruto's heart began to race. Would he have done the same? Maybe. But his clones had made rash decisions before. Aiko was reading his thoughts during his time away at that very moment.

'_She'll hate me.' _Naruto thought numbly, _'She'll think I'm some kind of sick freak.'_

Maybe it was better that she knew. Naruto did care about his girlfriend, being with her the past month had more than solidified that in his mind. She didn't bore him in the slightest, not for one day or even one moment. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel she acted childish, but then again she hadn't lived as he had. He had years of cloned memories piled in his mind, years of being a young teen, but years nonetheless.

He tried to concentrate on his workout, but in all honesty he was failing miserably. Halfway through he just stopped and turned to head back home. It was time to face her.

101010

She was on the couch, the journal of his musings on her lap. Aiko didn't turn her head to look at him when he opened the door with his personal key, or when he sat next to her on the couch. She just stared down at the same page, the last page, of his open book.

Naruto didn't say anything either, he just waited.

"…Is this the real you?" Aiko finally whispered.

"Yes." Naruto confirmed, "I think it is me."

Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, her eyes were dry but… saddened. She pitied him.

'_I don't want it.' _Naruto thought automatically, _'I am who I am. I don't want to change anymore. I like who I am… I have purpose… please don't ask me to change.'_

Aiko laid her head on his shoulder and didn't speak again. Neither did he.

Eventually he got up, and eventually he went to bed.

Aiko went home, and Naruto slept alone, feeling at a loss.

101010

Sasuke shoved his best friend up against a nearby tree in the training area he was in, "What did you do to her?" The Uchiha demanded, "What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing."

"I've never seen her like this!" Sasuke hissed, "So tell me what you did or I'll break you into pieces. I swear I will."

"Nothing." Naruto repeated dully, stepping around his friend, "Go away. I have to train, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief for a few moments longer, but left. _'Whatever the hell is wrong with Aiko has got Naruto screwy too.' _Sasuke cursed inwardly, _'What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm not the person fixes the problem in the group, I make them!'_

Naruto watched him go, more than ten cloned voices clamoring in his mind, all shouting to be heard. _'Shut up… all of you shut the fuck up. I can't deal with you right now.'_

They didn't stop voicing their opinions, so he closed the links. Even though he couldn't always hear or see what they saw, he could feel every single one of his clones tugging at him. Using clones long term was more than a chakra issue, he was finding out. Wearily, Naruto sank to his knees to rest on the dirty earthen floor of the training grounds.

'_Why do I feel like this?' _Naruto thought listlessly, _'I usually have more energy than I can deal with.'_

He missed Aiko.

It had been three days since the journal incident, and the Uchiha girl had been avoiding him. Naruto hadn't been actively seeking her out but… he never seemed to be in a room alone with her, clone or otherwise. She didn't meet his eyes; she didn't speak to him…

'_She hates me.'_

She hadn't hated him when he told her about Kyuubi. Did she really hate him now, for who he was? Was he just overreacting about the whole situation? Was she?

He had to know.

101010

She felt him before she saw him. Even inactivated her Sharingan gave her a slightly enhanced sense of everything around her. She couldn't pick up minute details at all, but Naruto's presence was like… a storm, barely contained. Aiko ignored him for the moment, and continued to sort and store files in the cabinets of one of the Tower's many office rooms.

He reached out to touch her shoulder, but hesitated and stopped short at the last moment. His hand fell back to his side and he stood behind her, unsure.

"Hello, Naruto." Aiko greeted him quietly, turning to face him, but staring down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said automatically, "I'm really sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Aiko replied, "I did."

He opened his mouth to protest in confusion, but she shook her head, "I thought… Naruto, are you happy? Have you ever been happy? Or was it all just pretend?"

"...Most of the time…? No." Naruto admitted with a shrug, "I'm really not happy, Aiko-chan. But when I'm with you… I'm happy."

Aiko contemplated it for a moment before shaking her head again, "I thought what the villagers did to you… hating you for Kyuubi… I thought it didn't affect you. That you came out fine… even better than fine. But you didn't."

"I am fine."

"No, Naruto…" She sighed helplessly, "You're not. You just hid it better before, even from yourself."

"I'm fine!" He replied irritably, raising his voice for the first time, "Don't say that I'm not! I need to be fine…"

Aiko slowly moved and wrapped her arms around him in tight hug, although Naruto was unresponsive, "I don't understand you, Naruto." She whispered, "Why can't you just forget about peace?"

"I promised Ero-Sennin." He reminded her quietly, "I don't break my promises."

"Forget about Jiraiya." Aiko insisted, "Naruto, your journal… it sounds like you're planning on going on a war path."

"I am."

She broke the hug and regarded him incredulously, "Naruto… thousands of people could die. For what? Peace? There is no peace!"

"Not if I do it right." He replied firmly, "I can do this, Aiko-chan."

"You're fourteen." She reminded him, "You're… you shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this now, Naruto. You don't have to do this."

"I can't stop now, you have to understand." Naruto told her desperately, "I've moved everything into place, now I'm just watching and waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting," Naruto paused, "For them to make the first move." Seeing that she looked unconvinced, he continued, "Aiko-chan, if I don't do this, nothing will change. The elemental nations will always be at war, because they feel that they and they alone are the best. Alliances will continue to be formed, weathered, and broken. Wars will be waged over and over until people forget anything but. I can change that."

"…Do you have to do it now?" Aiko murmured sadly, "This isn't something you should do alone, Naruto."

"No one else can." Naruto replied in frustration, "Tsunade-obaachan is a good leader, but she has her hands full just dealing with Konoha. Ero-Sennin wants peace, but he's never wanted it enough to give up his ways and chase it himself. No one else in Konoha can help me."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Naruto stared at her, "You… I care about you, Aiko-chan… but this isn't something you can help me with."

"Why not?" She asked with a scowl.

Naruto tilted his head to one side, studying her, why couldn't she help him?

"Well…" He said slowly, "You're a good ninja… but what could you do right now? I know we're both still kids basically… but I have a demon fox, you don't."

"All hail the fox container." Aiko replied sarcastically, crossing her arms, "Maybe I can't do a lot by myself, but what about all of our friends?" She paused for a moment, before listing, "Team 10 are the heirs of three pretty powerful clans. Team 8 as well, the Hyuuga is basically the most powerful clan in Konoha. Sasuke and I are the last Uchiha, and Sakura is Tsunade-sama's favored apprentice."

"Heirs." Naruto said pointedly, "They aren't the leaders, and probably won't be for a long time, Aiko-chan. Besides, they're my friends, this is my burden."

"No." Aiko decided, "It's our burden." She took his hand and held it between her own staring up at him, her gaze serious, "Your journal… even though I knew you could be serious, I didn't know… I still don't know everything about you."

The blond stared down at his hand in her own, and slowly he reached up with his other hand to clasp both of hers tightly, meeting her determined stare, "I want you to know me." He said, "I want… us." He did, he did so much that it hurt. Life without Aiko the past few days had been numbing, he felt like he had lost his purpose, even when he had thought his purpose in life had been clear. Become Hokage… create a world of peace…

Naruto hadn't realized that subconsciously he had added another important item. Aiko, keep her safe, keep her close… never let go of her. The blond gently wrapped his arms around the black haired girl as she stepped closer to him, and tilting his head slightly, he kissed her deeply. He felt something awaken in him, overjoyed to be free again, to be felt again.

'_What is this feeling?'_

It felt like… happiness. Pure and utter joy that had been locked away behind gray reality burst out of him in a second as he joined with her once more, they were together again. Why would he ever want to let this go?

'_Is this… love?'_

Naruto always believed he loved his friends, but this feeling went beyond that. Caring for a friend made him happy, this made him… he couldn't even properly describe it. It felt like his brain was overloading, just from a kiss.

'_I want this.'_ Naruto never wanted to lose the feeling again.

It felt like it went on for hours, and maybe it did, by the time Aiko dizzily pulled away, Naruto couldn't remember what time it was, or the day, or the year for that matter.

"Um… wow." Aiko said blearily, her arms still wrapped around his neck, "That was… wow."

"Aiko-chan?" Naruto murmured, eyes closed, trying to hold onto the feeling.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Let's not break up again for awhile." Naruto chuckled weakly, "I can't even remember what I did for the last few days."

"That's because you're weird." Aiko said with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder,

"But alright… only if you take me out for lunch."

"Ramen?"

"Hmm…" Aiko pretended to think about it as Naruto waited anxiously, "Okay, but you get the honor of paying."

Paying had never sounded so good before.

101010

A tired Aiko entered the Uchiha apartment several hours later. She and Naruto had gotten ramen and chatted happily enough, but in the back of her mind she still couldn't remove the powerful words he had written. His voice had spoken to her from the pages of the journal. It… wasn't the Naruto she had grown used to hearing.

But it was still Naruto. She knew that… but every smile of affection he sent her, every laugh and joke… was it an act?

'_It's not.' _She told herself, _'Naruto cares about you. He's happy with you.'_

Sasuke had been lying on the couch when she walked in, as she passed him, distracted. He sat up.

"Aiko."

"Hmm?"

He pointed at the nearby armchair, "Sit."

"Sasuke what-"

"_Sit._"

She sat down and stared at her twin questioningly. Sasuke steepled his fingers, looking at her sternly, "You and Naruto are having problems." He stated the fact.

"Well, we-"

"Look, whatever you're fighting over, stop!" Sasuke interrupted, "I can't take it! I'm supposed to be the one who causes problems, so both of you just get it together and get back together. I don't mind sleeping next to your bed, and who knows, maybe in a few months… or years… I'll trust Naruto enough to let you two sleep without me there. Don't give up on the relationship, neechan!"

Aiko sat, stunned silent, gaping at her brother.

Sasuke took her silence as a hopeful sign, "You're quiet because you completely agree with everything I said and are going to make up with Naruto? That would be great, because I'm getting sick of him moping…"

"Sasuke…" Aiko took a deep breath, "You… are a moron."

With that, she stood up and walked away, leaving a very confused brother behind.

101010

Naruto's eyes automatically opened at the sound of the sharp rap on the window by his bed. Quietly he unlocked it and slid it open so his girlfriend could climb through. She was dressed in what had become her usual night clothes, a long white t shirt and some shorts.

"Hi." Aiko greeted him quietly.

"Hello." Naruto replied amiably, climbing back into bed, and Aiko squeezed in next to him.

"You need a new bed." She murmured.

"I like this one."

"Stingy…"

Naruto laughed and kissed her forehead, wrapped an arm around her and pulling her closer, "Missed you."

"Mmm." Aiko pursed her lips, "How has it been for your little buddy?"

"Hard."

She snorted, and then couldn't hold back the laugh that followed, "Naruto… honestly, that was really bad."

"I couldn't resist." Naruto yawned, closing his eyes, "Snuck out of your room?"

"Yes." Aiko replied sensuously, eyes glittering in the darkness playfully, "One night without Sasuke… what could we possibly do?"

Naruto snored. She smacked him in annoyance, he laughed and opened his eyes, "Let's just sleep," He murmured.

'_Sleep…' _Aiko thought in slight frustration, although she wrapped her arms around Naruto and closed her eyes, _'That's all we do.'_

As Aiko closed her eyes, Naruto opened his to stare at her. A look of almost… longing, passed his face, but he grimaced and closed his eyes.

'_Sex complicates things, Aiko-chan. And right now my life is complicated enough.'_

101010

**You truly do not know the complexities of life, boy.**

"Again, fox?"

Naruto gazed out into the deep red ocean that Kyuubi's cage had been placed near. Another glimpse into the journeys and amazing, yet sometimes terrible, sights that the Kyuubi had seen in its long existence.

**An ocean… no, I suppose a lake, of blood. Spilled and culminated by the will of one man. A visionary, a true gem amongst the filth that is human.**

"A monster." Naruto corrected, looking on in disgust.

**Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, young fool. Where you see depravity, I see magnificence. Now… tell me, how is our dear Aiko-chan? I can feel that you have… made up. Too bad, actually, I was hoping you would go on that rampaging murder streak I suggested.**

"She's fine." Naruto replied, jaw tightening.

**Oh dear, I've gone and made you angry again. Woe is me. Are you going to lash out, boy? Do not worry, it is typical of teenage whelps… but then again, denying a female's request for rutting isn't… although, perhaps you feel you've gotten enough, eh?**

The blond didn't look at the fox, instead staring straight forward, appearing emotionless, _'I can't let him bother me. I can't let him succeed in winning these little games. It makes me look weak.'_

**Poor little idiot. Stuck traveling the world with a perverted moron of a master. Tortured to near insanity by his **_**evil**_** demon. Longing for understanding, for companionship… well, Jiraiya was quite supportive in getting you some, wasn't he? I did particularly enjoy the one you took in Waterfall. What was her name…? Natsu-?**

"You know her name." Naruto snapped out, "Stop it, Kyuubi."

It didn't stop, with a gleam in its eye, it continued.

**Oh but why, Naruto? Don't you enjoy reminiscing about the good old days? What great times those were, I actually had a little fun living those days with you. Insane and struggling to block me out you may have been, but entertaining all the same… did it feel good, Naruto? To have complete control over another person? Not through raw power or intimidation… but with the gifts that nature has bequeathed onto you…?**

Naruto's fist clenched, but otherwise he remained silent, _'I leave, he wins.' _He reminded himself.

**Never mind. You do not have to answer; I know you loved every moment. But do not fear… I'm sure your beloved will forgive you for making one mistake… oh but yes! It wasn't just one… how many was it…? Three? Four? Do we count the last one, even if you killed her before-**

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed, pounding a fist against one of the cage bars, his mental outcry causing the world to shake and shudder around them, "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUCKING FUNNY, DON'T YOU FOX? NO ONE IS IMPRESSED! SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

…**There we are. Another outburst from a pathetic child. As long as you have such weaknesses you will never be fit to rule over this world.**

"I don't want to rule…"

**Hmph. Peace. Yes, I know. Go back to bed, child. You are unfit to be my container, come back when you can control your emotions.**

"You know things about me no one else does." Naruto gritted his teeth, "No one else can exploit these weaknesses except you. So it doesn't matter. Just grant me your council, fox. Answer my questions without dancing around them when I ask… please."

**Leave. I have no sympathy for simpering cockroaches, either. I will give you one piece of advice, if you wish to keep your precious female, do not be the moron that your brain inexplicably urges you to be and tell her about the others. She will not understand, females rarely do. If she gets suspicious and asks, disregard the question and change the subject.**

"Disregard females, acquire peace." Naruto muttered, "Got it… have a good night, Kyuubi-san."

**May you rot in hell, manling.**

101010

She awoke early the next morning, Naruto still asleep next to her. Blinking sleepily, she sidled closer to him and gently kissed his lips. Naruto's own eyes blinked open, and he smiled at her.

"Morning…" Aiko said softly, "I don't think I've ever woken up before you."

Naruto replied, "Been tired lately, I guess. Besides, I wouldn't mind being woken up like that every morning."

A wry grin crossed her face, "I'm sure." Yawning, she laid back down against the crook of his shoulder, sighing at the feeling of warmth, "I don't want to get up."

Naruto glanced at the clock, "We have time," He affirmed, "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm…"

She was about to just that, but then a persistent and impatient knock came from the window. Sasuke had pressed his face against it to get a better look at them, and was glaring murderously at Naruto. The blond resisted the urge to laugh, and got out of bed despite Aiko's protests.

He opened the window and let his friend in, the Uchiha boy stumbled through and knocked away the helping hand Naruto offered.

"So," Sasuke pointed at Naruto dramatically, "Thought you could get away with it, hmm? Trick Sasuke into thinking you broke up so he won't know you two are sleeping together!"

Aiko groaned into the pillow, "Shut up, Sasuke…"

"We weren't doing anything." Naruto promised, having a hard time keeping the smile off of his face, "We promise."

"Hmm…" Sasuke regarded him suspiciously, "…Alright. My sister seems fully clothed… but I'm _watching_ you, Naruto."

"Okay." Naruto turned away and climbed back into bed, "How about you sleep on the couch, Sasuke? It's not even six."

"Going to train." Sasuke replied gruffly, and then warned, "But I still have my eye on you! So… don't… try… _anything._"

"Yes sir." Naruto affirmed, and the Uchiha gave him one last long suspicious look before climbing out the window.

Naruto climbed back into bed, and Aiko sighed tiredly, "Why does he have to ruin everything?"

"He doesn't ruin everything…" Naruto defended his best friend, "I think it's nice that your brother cares about you so much."

"I'm too tired to argue." Aiko sighed, she wasn't a morning person, "So just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

101010

Several hours later and hundreds of miles away, a beady eyed raven perched atop the perch of the tallest watch tower of the northeaster Konoha garrison was greeted with the sight of movement and a dim reflecting flash. It glanced at the sleeping Chuunin on watch duty in annoyance.

It landed next to him, and in a poof of smoke turned into a familiar blond.

"Wake up, dumbass." Naruto's clone said irritably, kicking the Chuunin.

"N-Naruto?" Tenshu yawned, "What the hell? It's past midnight."

"Silent alarm everyone," Naruto ordered distractedly, "They're making their move."

Their move. Tenshu blinked in surprise, but stumbled to his feet, "Right…" He muttered, "I'll get on that… er… what are you doing up here, exactly?"

"I'm here to bring reinforcements." The clone responded cryptically, "Now go. Now."

The Chuunin scrambled down the ladder, and Naruto's look of disapproval faded, now the clone looked thoughtful, _'He should have questioned me more. Maybe Ero-Sennin was right about that psychology of obeying superiors unquestionably bullshit.'_

The clone glanced worriedly into the faded light of morning once more, crouching so as not to be seen. Every few seconds he would catch a shadow of movement, it was worrying. He couldn't tell the exact number that were surrounding the Leaf border outpost, but there were more than a few.

'_Enough dawdling.'_

The clone silently pulled out a vile of blood and smeared a few drops across his palm, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A single wizened toad appeared, standing upright and staring at the clone sternly.

"Naruto-chan, I was about to eat." It scolded him as one would a small child, "You better have a good reason for this."

"I need your help." The clone said apologetically, "I am sorry, Fukusaku-sama."

Fukusaku glowered, but replied, "Alright then, boy. Let's hear it."

101010

"Honestly Naruto, are these all the clothes you have?"

Naruto glanced up from his bowl of cereal and mission report, "What's wrong with those clothes?"

"Orange… orange… orange." Aiko shook her head, sighing, "You have absolutely no fashion sense."

'_No one expects much from a clown wearing orange.' _Naruto thought amusedly, then defended, "But I like orange, Aiko-chan!" It was true, he did like orange, the fact that it worked so well in making people underestimate him was just another plus.

"Well, at least some of them are muted orange." Aiko muttered, tossing a pair of pants aside finally to join her boyfriend at the breakfast table.

"Where's the real food?" Aiko asked mournfully, staring at the half soggy cereal in front of her, so courteously placed by Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "Cereal is good for you, Aiko-chan. Eat up, it's good."

Aiko scowled at him, but dug the spoon into the bowl and began to scoop some in her mouth; Naruto absentmindedly reached a hand up to smooth her mussed hair.

"Maybe I should have kept it short," Aiko sighed, referring to her hair, "But its nice long… except in the mornings."

Naruto grinned, "I like my hair just the way it is." He shook his head a bit, and his shaggy blond locks moved with it.

"Well you're a boy, you look good with short hair." Aiko said with a sniff, and reaching out, she fingered Naruto's hair. It was a strange looking sight, playing with each other's hair, and they broke out into snorted giggles.

The moment was unfortunately broken by a tug on Naruto's chakra reserves. This wouldn't be so peculiar if it was tugging at his normal reserves, this tug was pulling straight upon Kyuubi's well of power. It purposely failed, but it wasn't supposed to succeed, the blond understood what it meant.

Abruptly, Naruto stood, and Aiko stared at him uncertainly, "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"It's time." Naruto replied vaguely, biting his finger and forming several quick handseals. Through her enhanced chakra sense, she felt Naruto's sleeping well of power rise up in him and he called upon it to perform a jutsu. Unconsciously she activated her Sharingan to stare in wonder at the massive amount. Naruto commanded in through his body expertly and slammed it to the ground with a palm.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Aiko had half expected a behemoth sized toad to appear and destroy the apartment complex, instead when the smoke cleared only an elderly bipedal toad stood before them. With bushy white brows and a thin goatee, it would have looked almost comical, except for the serious look on its face.

"Hello Naruto-chan." It greeted her boyfriend.

"Fukusaku-sama." Naruto replied respectfully, more respectful than she had ever heard him address Tsunade or Jiraiya with. The toad, Fukusaku, turned his gaze at her, and suddenly she felt very self conscious and out of place.

"This is Aiko-chan, Fukusaku-sama." Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "She's my girlfriend."

Fukusaku's stern gaze stayed only a moment longer, before breaking into a warm smile, "I see. It is very nice to meet you, Aiko-chan."

"Nice to meet you too." Aiko replied faintly, "Uhm… Naruto, why did you summon Fukusaku out of nowhere?"

Naruto's smile disappeared, "Because its time. Where is it happening, Fukusaku-sama?"

"From the northwest as you predicted." Fukusaku replied gravely, "They are coalescing fast, Naruto-chan. I believe they mean to take the border there in one felled swoop."

"I was afraid of that." Naruto muttered, "Is Rain attacking as well?"

"Rain is our ally!" Aiko protested, confused beyond belief.

"Officially." Naruto answered absentmindedly, his gaze still focused on Fukusaku.

"No." Fukusaku replied, "Just Sound… and Rock."

"Confirmed by the clone?"

"It sent out a few toads and cloned animals to check, yes." Fukusaku nodded, "Your clones are quite thorough, Naruto-chan."

"Right." Naruto sighed, "Thank you, Fukusaku-sama. The clone knows to summon you or Ma when it gets the signal."

"Yes." Fukusaku's toad face became grave once more, "Naruto-chan… good luck. Please do not die before you ever receive nature's true gifts."

Naruto smiled wanly, "I will do my best."

With a nod, the toad disappeared, leaving a confused Aiko and distracted Naruto behind. The blond moved towards the pile of orange and began to climb into a pair of orange sweatpants.

"What's going on, Naruto-kun?" Aiko asked him desperately, "Rock and Sound are attacking? But the peace treaty we have with Rock…"

"The treaty means nothing." Naruto replied sadly, "Stay here, Aiko-chan. Its time to gather our backup forces." The blond grabbed an orange and black jacket and tossed it on as well. Naruto paused to pick up his Chuunin vest on the way to the door, then tossed it back to the ground, only stopping once more to pick up his utility belt and kunai pouch.

"Where are you going?"

"Hokage Tower." Naruto replied, stopping at the door for a moment, and turned around to look at his confused, and frankly, scared girlfriend.

He turned back around and swept her up into a quiet hug, she returned it numbly. Naruto kissed her forehead gently, "I have to go now, Aiko-chan. I will come back. I promise you that."

She nodded mutely and leaned against him, but as quickly as his warmth had surrounded her and made her feel safe, he was letting go again and moving to the door. As it squeaked open, Aiko said the first desperate thing that came to her mind to make him understand how she felt.

"I love you…"

Naruto stiffened, his hand clenched around the door knob, _'God… don't say that to me.' _Slowly he swung the door open completely. Silent, he stood in the open doorway for several long moments.

"I… I have to go."

He shut the door behind him, leaving her behind. As self conscious and unsure as she had felt when Fukusaku's ancient and wise presence had stood before her, she felt much worse now. A tear trailed down her cheek as she stared downcast at the wooden floor of the apartment, she suddenly felt severely out of place with her messy untamed hair and long t shirt. She felt like a child who had misspoken badly, not a confident teenage ninja who could fight anything.

Aiko sat back down at the table, staring at the half uneaten bowl of cereal in front of her. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry anymore.

'_What's going on?'_

101010

Naruto made quick time to Hokage Tower, putting Aiko at the back of his mind for now, _'She's safe. It's everyone at the border who are in danger. Concentrate on them, save them.'_

A clone was already off to get Jiraiya. It was a good thing that he had warned the Sannin to stick near to Konoha; otherwise they would be in serious trouble at the moment.

Briskly walking past the protesting secretary, Naruto slammed open the double doors to the Hokage's office. He tried not to grimace at the sight of Danzo, Homura, and Koharu.

"Naruto." Tsunade said sternly, "Now isn't the time, we're busy-"

"Northeastern border's main outpost is under attack." Naruto replied swiftly, "Sound and Rock ninja gathered but aren't moving forward for some reason. They're waiting for something, they don't think it will matter anyways because they do not believe that the border ninja can call for help fast enough."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Koharu asked irritably, "There has been no report from-"

"Listen to the boy." Danzo's gravely voice spoke out sharply, his narrowed eyes meeting Naruto's own, "Your clones, I presume?"

Naruto nodded. Right now, Danzo was his ally. Konoha needed to move as one.

Danzo stared at him for a few moments longer, then turned to the watching Tsunade, "Then we must head for the border as quickly as possible. Do you know why they haven't attacked yet?"

Naruto shook his head, "I have no idea, and that's worrying me by itself. Jiraiya will meet us there, I need as many ANBU squads as possible."

Danzo blinked, "You? You aren't going anywhere. You are most certainly not leading any ANBU."

"Not leading." Naruto replied patiently, "Transporting. Instantly. Reverse summoning."

The elders' eyes widened with understanding, and Tsunade barked, "Shizune! Get every ANBU we have mobilized ready. Naruto, you will transport them and come back immediately, understand?"

Naruto nodded. Then Danzo nodded as well, "Let us be swift, and we will not lose any of Fire Country today to that traitorous snake."

101010

Seven squads of five were all that were to spare in terms of ANBU. Along with a few Jounin and several scores of Chuunin, Naruto would be at his limit to transport them, even using Kyuubi's chakra. With Danzo and the Hokage at his side, Naruto was quickly obeyed. The ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin all uncertainly linked hands with each other.

It was a strange sight to see in front of Hokage Tower, and the villagers and other ninja milled about curiously, watching the show.

"Alright, its time." Naruto muttered, his hand on the closest ANBU's shoulder, "Hold on, everyone."

He sent the spike and opened his access to Kyuubi's chakra. Almost immediately the linked clone responded, pulling on the reserves to help call the group to its side, most likely with Ma, Fukusaku's wife, guiding it.

As strange as it was for the villagers to watch the huge group of ninja vanish, it was even stranger to be part of the group. Summoning was an experience quite like no other. Naruto could only describe it as akin to being forced into a stretchy rubber tube that encapsulated the summon and pushed it forward roughly to its destination. It wasn't a very fun experience, and Naruto surmised that was probably why Gamabunta hated being summoned so much.

Although he had done it before, it hadn't improved his grace. Stumbling out of seemingly nowhere, Naruto landed on the ground sprawled out on all four, groaning. The other ninja weren't looking much better.

"What the hell?"

The few ninja that were still inside the base stopped to gape at the sight of their fellow ninja shakily rising to their feet.

"I told you it would work." Naruto's clone told Tenshu triumphantly. The Chuunin was rubbing his eyes, staring in disbelief.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked his clone, climbing to his feet. The clone sent him a wave of images and words scrambled together, but he understood the thoughts.

The Sound and Rock had begun their vicious assault on the base; if they took out the fortress here then nearly a fourth of Fire Country was in danger of being lost in only a few months.

"Why did they wait till now to attack?" Naruto demanded urgently. The clone shrugged helplessly, it didn't know.

"We have to get out there and help." Naruto told the group.

The ANBU captain of one of the senior squads looked at him sharply behind his bear mask, "You're going back."

Naruto grinned, "I don't think so. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Twenty clones suddenly appeared and burst in different directions, heading through the different doors and hallways, all headed to the fighting outside. The Konoha ninja gaped for a moment, but the lead ANBU just shrugged.

"Not my problem. Everyone, get outside and provide assistance to our comrades. It's going to be a long day."

Trained to take orders even in the most uncertain and strange times, all of the ninja quickly nodded their assent and followed Naruto's lead, heading out of the base. Tenshu went with them, and Naruto's clone and Ma were all that remained in a minute or so.

The clone yawned, "My job's done. Hey Ma, you think you could make me some food?"

Ma rolled her eyes, "Naruto-chan, you are impossible. Can I go home now?"

Naruto's clone shook his head, "Sorry, waiting for one more..."

101010

_All these buckets of rain, _  
_you can't forget about it,_  
_you say I never tried._  
_I am a gentleman, _  
_didn't I answer every time that you call,_  
_pick you up when you fall_  
_but you never listen at all_  
_You were just always talking about changing._  
_Guess what I am the same man._

Changing - Airborne Toxic Event

101010

**And that's all that's saved on the USB. I actually had about 10K more words written out at some point about the battle and what happened during and after. Showed a lot promise and potential, but it's gone since my old laptop suffered some kind of meltdown and I had to restore it several times over. I finally replaced it recently with a new one. This was the most I had saved, so its all that I can really post. I believe there were a few more scenes in the last few 'chapters' and possibly some better writing on the Aiko/Naruto scenes, I definitely remember some rewriting at some point. I also distinctively remember a Naruto and Aiko fight scene to show concretely how much they improved, but that's gone somewhere, reduced back to insignificant 1's and 0's I guess.**

**So I guess this is the end, I'd like to say for now, but I'm pessimistic by nature. This may be continued, but most likely not. I think I had made a summary of the major points of farther into the story but again that was lost with my laptop failing, and by that date I really wasnt thinking about this story at all, I knew most of what I had written was saved on my USB so I didn't really think about the rest. This wasn't the best written story, and I think what it suffered most from was a lack of planning, I took advantage of using Kishimoto's world so I didn't have to really get a fix on the background, it was already there. However, character development had to be my own, and it stuttered and stalled in several (read: many) places because I didn't take the time and effort to stop writing and start thinking. I apologize for it, but I can't fix the past, only learn from it for the future.**

**And now I sound like an old man. Everyone thinks I must have done phenomenal on the MCAT, except myself. I'm hoping for 36, I don't think I quite got there. A 32 is about enough for my school and 30 is enough for my state school especially with my extra currics and GPA. I would need 35+ to stand a chance to go to some place like UofM, which is also in my state. About 4 more days till I get my score, yippee.**

**Well anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this. If you didn't... you are probably not alone. I had problems with it, and I know it could have been much better. Good luck with your lives, everyone, and happy reading. For now, I'm just gonna move on and look forward.**


	42. New Perspective Remaining Plot Outline

**People have been asking me to finish this or at least write an outline ever since I decided to call it quits. I've decided to comply before I don't have a chance to, when I start up school again.**

**It's hard to write an outline of what remains of a fic that I stopped thinking about two years previous, but I'm going to try. It's especially hard since we've seen a lot of new things pop up in canon that weren't present a couple years ago, so whatever I had been planning wouldn't have followed canon anyways. The result in my mind is based on what I remember of Naruto canon then, my own plot, and Naruto canon now… a horrid amalgamation. I was writing this with no outline or editing at all except for a quick look before posting the chapter… not a good idea. **

**But here goes my best attempt.**

**(Also I finished my first original fantasy fic, but more about that later)**

111

_I did it all,__  
__I owned every second, that this world could give,__  
__I saw so many places, the things that I did,__  
__Yeah, with every broken bone,__  
__I swear I lived._

I Lived - One Republic

111

Naruto arrives at the battlefield with the ninja troops to back up their forces at the border against the Sound/Rock invasion force. Naruto is key in the defense and basically shores up any weakness with his Kage Bunshin and formally announcing to the world that he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and stands in defense of Konoha. However, Orochimaru and Kabuto are present and capture the unsuspecting and weakened Naruto when he makes the misstep of lowering his guard after forcing back the last dregs of the Rock attack. Jiraiya arrives via toad summon and finds his apprentice missing in the aftermath. Hence begins the Naruto retrieval arc.

**(That concluded the very last of what I had written, but didn't post because I had somehow lost it when I didn't back up my computer, so it didn't make it into Romance Dusk. So this is where it gets really tricky. I don't believe I had anything more than vague notions of the story direction at this point.)**

News travels back to Konoha and the Rookie 9 that Naruto is M.I.A, and likely in the hands of Orochimaru. Aiko immediately goes to plead with Tsunade to mount a rescue mission. Tsunade refuses because Orochi's whereabouts are currently unknown and therefore no mission could possibly be mounted. She assures Aiko that Jiraiya and ANBU are scouring Rice Country for any trace of the wayward Sannin, and Aiko and the rest are put on other missions despite their wish to join the search.

Meanwhile, Naruto awakes in a cell much to his panic. Both Orochimaru and Onoki take a moment to taunt him, then argue about what to do with him. Onoki wants him killed publically but Orochimaru wishes to experiment on him, and since Orochimaru captured him he gets to decide first. Onoki is angry and only placated somewhat by the promise that he will get Naruto eventually to be killed. Orochimaru's experimentation begins, and it's horribly painful for Naruto since the Sannin takes perverse pleasure in cutting him open with minimal sedative. Orochi tests his poison limits, healing rates, and takes hair, skin, blood and nail samples in excess.

six weeks pass and Jiraiya and the team of ANBU have had no luck in tracking down Orochimaru's moving underground village and only become more and more frustrated. Aiko has thrown herself into her missions alongside the rest of the worried rookies and even Sasuke is visibly perturbed and contemplating defying orders to search out Naruto himself, possibly trying to trade himself for the blond, if it came to that.

In the end, it isn't Konoha that frees the beleaguered blond, but Onoki's forces. The Tsuchikage grew impatient of waiting on Orochimaru to give him his prize, atop of all the other promises not kept by the Snake Sannin. A team of Rock nin are thus sent in to recover the blond. In the battle, Kabuto is killed when Naruto is freed from his seals and unleashes the Kyuubi in a rage. The sudden spike in demonic chakra brings Jiraiya and the others running, and they battle for the unconscious blond with Onoki's forces and win him back, then head back to Konoha. Orochimaru was noticeably missing from the battle, escaping as it started to hatch a new plot now that yet another alliance had failed to destroy Konoha.

In Konoha, Naruto recovers, tended by Aiko and the rest of the Rookies whenever they have the time from missions. Konoha receives notice nearly two weeks later that Gaara has been taken by Akatsuki, and Naruto demands to be given the mission despite Tsunade's heavy misgivings. Naruto has fully recovered physically, but mentally he still has a ways to go, since he wasn't really wholly stable even before his capture. He is still plagued by nightmares, paranoia, and is highly mistrustful of everyone including his own teammates, even Aiko. Still, ninja as a whole are far from the most stable group, so Tsunade allows Naruto to go along with Jiraiya to help Gaara. The rest of Team 7 is currently on border patrol and unavailable to go with them.

Naruto and Jiraiya pursue the Akatsuki members after talking with the Sand nin about what happened. Naruto fights Sasori while Jiraiya takes care of Deidara. Jiraiya has little trouble in his battle, but Sasori is playing a game with Naruto that is just as much a mental fight as a physical one, and the blond is noticeably shaken and far from at the top of his game. He succumbs yet again to the blissful rage that Kyuubi brings and drives himself to the edge far too quickly, nearly losing when Sasori reveals his trump card of his 100 puppets. He is saved only by Jiraiya, who is perturbed by his apprentice's weakened mental faculties, though not as much as Naruto is. Gaara is saved by Chiyo's sacrificial technique however, even though Shukaku was removed.

Back in Konoha, Jiraiya suggests that Naruto travel to Mount Myoboku for not only Sage Training but to regain his mental acuity and find peace within himself with his demons. Naruto agrees. Aiko returns to find that Naruto has not only left, but didn't leave any word for her. She wonders if Naruto has lost too much of himself to feel anything for her anymore, given the fact that he hadn't quite felt as strongly for her as she did for him already pre-Sound/Rock attack attempt.

At Mount Myoboku, Naruto attempts to get a handle on Sage Training and himself, something that proves much more difficult than in canon because of his inability to find mental peace. Unbeknownst to him, Jiraiya has sought out Pein much like in canon and died fighting him. Pein heads to Konoha, and when Naruto hears the news that he has reached the village and is razing it, he immediately demands to be sent back despite not finishing Sage training. Fukusaku advises against it, but Naruto feels he has no choice. Luckily, he's regained at least the ability to fight effectively, dispensing of the severe trauma that had haunted him from Orochi's lab.

Naruto returns to a village in shambles, and Pein attacking what was left. One of the Paths had already been destroyed by a combination of Aiko and Sasuke, and the Rookie Nine and Team Gai form much of the remaining defense alongside Kakashi, Gai having already succumbed to a fight with the soul stealing Pein. Tsunade has also been rendered out of commission in her attempt to heal and protect the remaining shinobi.

Still, Naruto's arrival reinvigorates his friends and together they prove that teamwork amongst allies that trust each other implicitly can overcome even the Rinnegan. Naruto defeats two of the Paths alone even without Sage mode, proving that even without Nature's power he is a force to be reckoned with, though Kyuubi is still being a dick. The rest of the Paths fall as well, and Naruto and Aiko seek out the real Pein together. Much like in canon, Nagato is moved enough by Naruto to revive the members of Konoha he killed using the last of his power with the Rinnegan, dying in the process.

Konoha moves to rebuild now, Naruto widely considered the hero of the day and his name is put in the running to become the Sixth. However, he throws his support behind Kakashi, and with the support of his friends and their families, along with the converted Sai, they oust Danzo from power along with Homura and Koharu, and ferret out Root. Kakashi takes reins as the Sixth, but a horrific attack from a vengeful Rock village strikes them at the worst possible moment. Rather than a full scale invasion, the Council Chambers are attacked in a suicide move by a Rock Team, killing most of the civilian council and ninja members. Kakashi, late as always, survived. However, the Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, and Hyuuga clan heads are all killed, and Akimichi Chouza suffers severe debilitating wounds. Now, the Rookie clan heirs are suddenly pushed into positions of power that they don't know how to use, atop of the horrible shock of their family members dying.

Danzo dead, Itachi returns covertly to speak with Kakashi about his place as a spy in the village. Kakashi is more than a bit surprised, but refuses to allow Itachi to return to Akatsuki, rightly believing that an S-class ninja such as the Uchiha needs to remain close to protect what remained of Konoha. Itachi thus rejoins ANBU, reactivated under the hooded enigma Crow.

The new council goes into overdrive to attempt to pull together the shambles that was probably the strongest village in the hidden nations a little more than a week ago. Naruto is instrumental in the process of rebuilding the village. He pushes himself to the limit with Kage Bunshin to not only rebuild the village, but streamline the teaching process of new ninja, genin teams, and even chuunin teams. The academy syllabi are recast to reflect a war syllabi, removing much of the nonessential history elements. Still, even then it seems like it will not be enough and everyone worries when, not if, the next attack by Rock will come. Aiko and the rest of the rookies also worry for Naruto's health, especially when they find that he has brought Fukusaku back to Konoha to continue attempting Sage training.

Tsunade awakens and Sand sends assistance along with word that not only is a Rock attack incoming, but Cloud as well. The pleas for a ceasefire to discuss the threat of Akatsuki have gone unanswered as the new Cloud/Rock alliance smells blood in the water and moves to kill Konoha once and for all. Tobi has lost Pein, but delights in the fact that the villages are doing the work for him, destroying themselves in their attempts to end each other. He sits and waits, only making the move to claim Nagato's eyes for himself and to end Konan.

Konoha is shocked when none other than Orochimaru arrives on their doorstep waving the white flag and claiming that he comes for peaceful negotiations, as hasnone other than the Mizukage and her entourage. The Mizukage had decided to throw her support behind Konoha and the Sand against Rock and Cloud, but demands to marry Naruto to seal the alliance.

A secret meeting between Mizukage, Hokage, Naruto and the Rookie Council begins.

Kakashi considers the arrangement, and a perturbed Naruto can only offer another suggestion. The Mizukage and Hokage marry, sealing a permanent alliance between their weakened villages forever, strengthening both immeasurably. This receives mixed reactions and Tsunade immediately warns that the Feudal Lords will never agree. Naruto grimly admits that he understands this, and declares that the Feudal Lords have become obsolete and if the world is ever to be at peace, their drain and demand on the villages must be removed and there would be no better time than now. An ANBU mission led by Crow, Uchiha Sasuke, and Asuma will ensure that the Fire Feudal Lord and his successors are all killed, with the help of those of the Twelve Gaurdian Shinobi that can be counted on. Mai agrees to conduct a similar mission in tandem.

Both missions are a success, and are pinned on the Rock and Cloud's attempt to disrupt the now allied villages. The Sand almost gleefully leads their own coup and displaces their Feudal lord as well, who had been disloyal to his own hidden village for years. Aiko remarks that Naruto's suggestion had been particularly cold-hearted and unlike him, saying that the Naruto of three years ago could have never condoned killing not only the Feudal Lord, but his wife and children. Naruto admits that he's changed, but the guilt of it has to be put aside, and states that radical changes call for radical action, and he doesn't regret his suggestion, which had literally been treasonous.

Instead of facing a weakened Leaf, Rock/Cloud must face a united Leaf/Mist/Sand front. Naruto himself leads the attack on Cloud Village and fights Bee while Tsunade brawls with the Raikage. Tobi makes his move, attacking Bee and Naruto with Zetsus, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu at his side, proclaiming that only Bee and Naruto remain uncaptured out of the Jinchuuriki.

The Raikage now sees for himself the threat that Akatsuki poses when Tobi handily wipes the floor with Bee all the while commanding the Zetsu legion, Hidan and Kakuzu to fight against Naruto and Leaf/Sand/Cloud nin alike. Tsunade persuades A to abandon his foolhardy treaty with Onoki to join their alliance. The Raikage grudgingly agrees and the two Kage turn from each other to fight against Tobi, who suddenly wonders if he had attacked a bit too soon and now fights a nearly united front of Shinobi.

Meanwhile, the nearly revitalized Konoha suffers a direct invasive force by the Rock nin led by Onoki, and it is up to the Rookie Council and the Uchiha siblings to mount the defense of the village. Mai has left to reaffirm control in Mist so she cannot help, and Kakashi is forced to direct the ninja from the tower, unable to participate directly much to his frustration.

Hinata had already removed the Branch Seal and made a swift demonstration of her stern control by killing the elders most responsible for using it, further placating the previously secondary house that already had a great deal of love for her. A united Hyuuga front meets the Rock forces, alongside whatever else the village could muster… even Orochimaru and his forces assist from just outside the village where they had been forced to make camp, proving further that he only wishes to assist Konoha.

Aiko, Sakura and Sasuke directly battle with Onoki, proving their progress and teamwork has sharpened greatly even as Onoki's two Jounin join the fight. Still, they would have lost if not for Crow joining the battle, though the hooded ANBU's mask is shattered in the process to reveal Uchiha Itachi, much to their shock. Itachi explains quickly, though Sasuke doesn't buy the explanation and is only held back from attacking by Aiko, who logically understands that Itachi, whether lying or not, is on their side and they frankly need him.

The siblings stand united and defeat and kill Onoki, who reveals that Orochimaru was supposed to turn on them and assist Rock in the battle, but didn't. Rock was defeated, but Itachi doesn't believe Orochimaru's intentions were wholly just and leads his siblings to find the Snake Sannin.

Back at Cloud, Akatsuki's forces do battle with the Shinobi. Naruto fights Kisame, tapping into Kyuubi's chakra immensely to feed Samehada, and defeat the former Mist Shinobi. Bee and his team handle both Hidan and Kakuzu, though Omoi dies in the process. The Zetsu legion is not Tobi's whole army, and is steadily decimated by the united front. The Raikage and Hokage fight with Tobi directly and are frustrated to find that they are unable to damage him. Seeing his losses, Tobi reluctantly retreats with the remainder of his Zetsus, frustrated that he was unable to capture either Jinchuuriki.

Back in Konoha, the Uchiha siblings discover that Orochmaru has snuck into the village and has attempted to take Hokage Tower, surprised to find a strengthened Kakashi preventing him from gaining control of Konoha in one felled swoop, though he nearly succeeds if not for the siblings timely arrival. Itachi's presence is the real shock, and Orochimaru is felled by the far superior Uchiha, the uncalculated factor of his presence the fatal flaw in the otherwise sound plan, even in failure the Snake Sannin believed he could always make an escape- something that Itachi didn't allow to ever happen.

Orochimaru is seemingly killed once and for all, and the remainder of the sound forces are given the choice of death or joining the leaf, most choose to join the leaf. Naruto sends word of their victory against Cloud and gives what basically amounts to orders to move against Tobi, whom they are tracking back to Rain, his apparent hideout.

All forces, Leaf, Sand, Mist, and Cloud converge to battle Tobi and his legion of Zetsu. Tobi is forced to resurrect Madara using his Rinnegan, and the last battle begins in earnest. What remains of Rock joins against the mad Uchiha as well, creating a fully united front. Naruto leads the charge against Tobi and Madara, the Uchiha siblings, Kages, and Kakashi at his side. Tobi reveals his identity as Obito to the shock of Kakashi.

The group attempts to delay the formation of the Juubi, and even Kurama grimly decides to help as much as possible, lest he be forced to reassimilate with his brethren into the Juubi's conscience, a slave to Madara's will again. Bee, Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi fight Tobi, while the others attempt to stop Madara. Everyone else that remains fights in earnest against the Zetsu army.

It is a great struggle, but Naruto and his team manage to kill Obito in time to help against Madara. Naruto uses Kyuubi's chakra in earnest, and Bee does the same with the Hachibi. Together, with the help of the others, they manage to defeat Madara once and for all.

Later that same night, Naruto completes one last mission set to him by the Hokage. He kills the Raikage A and makes it look like the large man had succumbed to his wounds dealt to him by Madara. Thus, Bee is put in charge of the Cloud village.

Now at relative peace, Naruto uses his unique and powerful political clout to call for the immediate removal of the obsolete feudal lords, and calls not only for inter-village peace, but deeper intermingling that will hopefully eventually wash away the years of hatred between the villages. Mai and Kakashi are used as an example, and marriage between different village civilians and ninja is encouraged. Naruto also suggests the formation of a single village in the very middle of the elemental nations, the new Shinobi Capital City. Here, all villages will intermingle, and every mission of C-Rank or higher will be processed on a daily basis to control an equal and fair outflow of missions to all villages. Open trading between hidden villages will commence as well, now that precious metals and resources are in control of the Kages instead of the Feudal lords instead.

These new procedures, along with the lasting friendships formed between the leaders of the villages allow for peace to outlast hatred, and within the next hundred years, the individual shinobi nations are fully forged into the United Shinobi Nation.

Naruto eventually claims his seat as the Seventh Hokage, and marries Aiko. Sasuke marries not only Sakura, but Ino and several others from other nations... much to his dismay when all the new Uchiha brats are born, and he regrets the hasty decision to use the Clan Revival Act to marry multiple partners. Not to mention the fact that not all of his wives get along as well as Sakura and Ino do. Kakashi and Mai remain happily married, though Mai burns all of his Icha Icha Paradise books in a fit of rage one day, and the funeral and mourning process take a ridiculously long 100 days in Konoha, as per decreed by Kakashi, the sixth Hokage.

Near the end of his very long life after Aiko has passed, a somber Naruto reflects with the now somewhat amiable (though still exceeding rude) Kurama about the choices he's made and whether some of the actions he had committed had been too harsh, such as murdering the feudal lords and killing the weakened Raikage.

He sees how the world around him has seemingly prospered, though most of those who made it so have moved on… in fact, he is the last of the Rookies, the last of those who had lived and fought in the final Great Shinobi War, outliving even Konohamaru and his friends. He wonders if Pein's warnings were right, and if the people will eventually descend back into violence after he's gone, even if it takes another century to happen, despite the provisions he's so carefully helped put into place.

Kurama ponders how to answer, and eventually tells him that he does not know for sure. The nations had simply changed. The people that Pein mistrusted so much didn't exist anymore. They had been tempered by over a century of kind neighbors, a lack of war, and a great deal of prosperity. It would be wholly possible that such peace could be maintained forever, because Naruto's actions had very much shifted what it meant to be not only a ninja, but a human.

Naruto is perturbed by the truthful answer, but the sight of one of his great-grandson's running across his path, sharingan eyes active and gleeful beneath a shock of sunnily blond hair, sets his mind at ease. He smiles after the boy and realizes that the world will not wholly lose him even after he finally goes, because the legacy he left behind with Aiko will endure, as will Sasuke's and the other friends who had already moved on.

Knowing this, he smiles peacefully as his eyes close for the final time, several days later. The world would be in good hands.

111

**That's all I got, people. The ending was kind of in my mind the whole of the way, though Kishimoto's plotline has become so annoying to me and it was very hard to try and fit that in. I hope my description of the 'final battle' wasn't too bad, I really had a problem with how to incorporate Orochimaru, especially since Kishi has apparently made him a 'good guy' now or something. I definitely wanted to avoid Impure Resurrection, which I have just found annoying to the max.**

**Not a lot of romance described in this general plot outline either, and I'm sorry for that. It would have been more present if I wrote all out, but to a general outline it meant little to nothing.**

**If I had rewritten this story from the beginning, my Naruto would have most certainly been different and I think the remaining outline reflects that. I started with Naruto as a overly idyllic idealist and it was a terrible thing to do, as many of you pointed out his overbearing flaws along the way and how it conflicted with what a ninja really HAD to be. You were right.**

**I also avoided the whole Jinchuuriki mode and combination with Sage mode. I half didn't even want to write Sage Mode in, I really disliked the power-ups that basically seem to turn Naruto from a decent high B to low A rank shinobi to an S rank god that basically controls whether or not the whole of the Shinobi forces survive. I also didn't want to resurrect the Juubi at all because of that very factor. As you can tell, I'm still quite unhappy with the canon plot even as it draws to a close. As I tell many of my friends, I still wholly believe that Naruto as a series peaked at Sasuke vs. Naruto at Valley's End, though I thought the Pein Attacks Konoha was another undeniably cool high point.**

**So, there you go, that's my outline. Also, I've finished my original story 'Aether' and will be posting it on fictionpress with the same author name immediately, before I start school again. Hope you guys enjoy that… I feel it's a few leagues ahead of this fic in terms of writing ability, but I might just be tooting my own horn.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone. They say reading a book can change you, and I'm not really sure about that… but writing one definitely does, for better or worse.**


End file.
